Life's Little Choices
by My-Bella
Summary: Very Human Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, & Emmett are all friends heading off to meet Emmett's little sister for the first time. Will they get along with her, or wish they'd stayed in for the night? Characters are slightly OOC. Rated M for adult material.
1. 01E Dinner Invitation

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human. Emmett and Bella are siblings. Alice and Edward are siblings. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings. Traditional pairings.

Because Bella grew up with Emmett, she's not that shy. How could she be with him as a brother? LOL!! Also, Bella is just a little clumsy, not nearly as bad as in the Twilight books. Bella still has a bad temper and is still very stubborn. I've tried to keep them all as in character as possible while being human. Most of the story will be from Bella and Edward's POV, but I've tossed a few Alice POVs in too. Happy Reading!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Dinner Invitation**

"Alice!" I hissed. "Not again!"

"You owe me, brother dear," she replied coolly. "You were the one who ducked out on the blind date I set you up on."

"I told you not to do that!" I yelled.

"Lower your voice!" she demanded.

I sighed and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I am only trying to help you. That's what big sisters are for."

"Don't you help enough by buying and picking out my clothing?" I teased.

"Someone has to make sure you look presentable," Alice chuckled. "Look, Edward. It's not a big deal. Emmett invited Rosalie to meet his little sister. Rose is nervous so she invited Jasper and I to make it seem less formal. I'm inviting you because it's a Friday night and you do not need to be home moping!"

"I'm not moping," I argued.

"Yes, you are!" Alice replied. "Mom and Dad would be furious to know you have been sulking since they left for their trip."

"But you aren't going to tell them, big sister of mine," I said, smiling for her. I knew she couldn't resist if I smiled and showed my dimples.

"You might be right," Alice chuckled, pressing a finger against my dimple. "But if you don't come without a fuss, you might find you are very wrong, little brother."

"What do you want me to wear?" I asked. I was defeated and there was no point in arguing anymore.

Alice squealed and launched herself at me. She was one of the only people in the world I let get close enough to touch me. I would sometimes let my mother hug me, but only if I couldn't avoid it without hurting her feelings. It was a bad idea to let people get close. They could hurt you and rip out your heart if you let them in. I had learned that the hard way. I don't repeat mistakes.

I kissed my sister's black spiky hair and hugged her back. She wasn't a bad sister at all. She was just too pushy sometimes. "Alice, you need to let go now," I sighed. "You can't pick out my clothing if you don't."

"Edward, it's rare you actually let me break your no touching rule for more than ten seconds. Please let me enjoy my hug," she replied.

I reached down and started tickling her sides. She quickly jumped back, laughing brightly. My sister always reminded me of Tinkerbell when she laughed.

"No fair!"

"Life's not fair, Alice. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" I quipped.

"Only you, little brother," Alice sang as she walked into my closet. "Wear this and this and these," she called as she threw me a pair of dark jeans, a black polo shirt and black dress shoes. "Be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I replied, giving her a little salute.

She turned to me and put her little hands on my shoulders. She was older than me, but she was barely five feet tall. I towered above her at my 6'2" height. "Edward, I promise you will have fun tonight."

"I will hold you to that," I teased, pushing her out of my room.

Twenty minutes later and three frustrating attempts at getting my hair under control, the doorbell rang. It was followed by my sister's giddy laughter. Those sounds could only mean Jasper had arrived. I smirked, thinking of how head over heels my sister was for her boyfriend. He'd been with her for over a year now and I'd never seen him treat her with anything but respect. I liked him for that.

I strolled out of my room and down the stairs to see them kissing in the doorway. I cleared my throat obnoxiously loud and said, "You might want to let him in the house, Alice. It's a little cold out with the snow and all."

Jasper chuckled while Alice shot me a glare. "Afternoon, Edward," he said.

"Afternoon, Jasper. How are you this fine day?" I asked.

"Much better now that I have your sister with me," Jasper said, hugging Alice against his side.

"You know you can keep her anytime you want!" I rolled my eyes in mock disgust. "I won't miss her."

"You would too!" Alice fussed, poking her tongue at me.

"What's all the yelling about?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie walked in. "Who's fighting?"

"No one!" Alice and I yelled.

"Should have known it was the two of you," Emmett chuckled. "What'd he do this time, Alice?"

"Hey!" I yelled offended. "What makes you think it was my fault?"

"Sweet little Alice never yells unless you're involved," Rosalie teased.

"Shows what you know about my darling big sister," I chuckled. "You should see her when our parents get the monthly credit card bills. I swear she manages to yell for an hour straight about the high costs of fashion. So, Rosalie, I hear it's a big night for you."

Rosalie actually blushed. "It would seem so." She nervously glanced at Emmett.

Emmett pulled her into a hug, laughing happily. "I promise I won't let her bite you."

"Does that mean there's a chance she might?" Maybe this night would be interesting after all, I thought.

"She can be territorial when she wants," Emmett said seriously. "She's a little stubborn."

"Well now I'm glad I was invited," I chuckled.

"Ha, Ha, Edward!" Rosalie said.

"Ah, Rose!" I sighed. "You know I only torture you because I love you."

"She's taken!" Emmett quipped. He pulled Rosalie tighter and kissed her.

"Let's just go!" I said, rolling my eyes. "I agreed to dinner, not to watching you guys make-out."

"Moody today, Edward?" Jasper asked, smiling.

"Take a guess as to which one." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I would, but I don't think we have time for the wrestling match that would ensue," Jasper said.

"I'm driving!" I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I knew they would eventually follow. I slid my hand across the front of the Volvo as I made my way to the driver seat. Alice climbed up front with me while the others got into the back.

"How's the tune-up working?" Rosalie asked.

"You are the Goddess of Mechanics, Rose," I said, happily. "My car loves you for it!"

"I've never known a man to be so attached to his auto," Emmett chuckled.

"You've never found the right car then," I joked.

"Or maybe you just haven't found the right woman," Alice teased.

I glared at her. She was not impressed or deterred by it.

"You will go on the next blind date."

"You will refrain from scheduling such things," I ordered.

"I'll make you a deal," Alice said. "You find a girl on your own and go out on a real date within the next two months and I leave you alone. If not, you do it my way."

"You can't put a timetable on love," I joked, smiling her favorite smile.

"Edward!" she chuckled, pushing on my shoulder. "You can be a real pain, little brother."

"But you love me for it," I replied.

"Seriously, Edward," Emmett called. "Are you gay?"

"What!" I yelled.

"It's okay if you are. I'm just asking for curiosity's sake and all," Emmett continued. "We wouldn't think any less of you."

"Emmett," I said, fighting to maintain control of my temper. "I am _not_ gay."

"Just checking," Emmett replied. "No need to get angry. You have to admit it's a reasonable question seeing as you refuse to date."

"No, Emmett," I sighed. "It's not a reasonable question. My refusal to date is my own business."

"I disagree, brother," Alice said. "It is our business, but only because we want to see you happy. A man cannot exist with his car and piano alone."

"So you say," I muttered. "Emmett, tell us more about your sister," I said, trying to get the attention away from me.

Emmett chuckled to himself. "Well, I've already told you how she's stubborn and bossy. She's also the smartest person I know."

"I thought that was me," I joked.

"She can give you a run for your money, Edward," Emmett said seriously. "She's really good at reading people, too. She owns more books and CDs than I can count and she's read and listened to everything at least twice. She's really independent and she hates surprises. She has high expectations of the people she loves and she won't let you do anything but your absolute best. Sometimes, I swear that girl makes me feel like she's the older sibling."

I watched Emmett through the rearview mirror as he talked about his sister. Every time he spoke of her, I could see she was very important to him and he loved her very much. Emmett had been taking care of her for close to five years, ever since their parents died in a car crash. That was one of the things he had in common with Rose. She and Jasper were twins and had lost their parents when they were in their last year of high school. They never really talked about it. It made Alice and I realize just how lucky we were to have parents still. And our parents were more than happy to treat Rose, Jasper and Emmett as members of the Cullen family.

"Are you sure she's going to like me," Rosalie asked.

"She'll love you, Rose," Emmett said, taking her hands into his massive ones. "She'll take one look at you and see you're perfect for me. After all, you are the most gorgeous woman on the planet."

"I can't wait!" Alice giggled. "I've always wanted to meet her, Em! Ever since you first told me about her! I can tell she's an amazing person. We're going to be the best of friends, I can see it now."

"Now you, I don't know about, Alice," Emmett said, shaking his head. His grin gave away his teasing. "I told her about your shopping addiction and she's a little afraid of you. She hates shopping."

"What!" Alice screeched. "How can anyone hate shopping? Well, Rose and I will just have to change her mind."

"Did I mention she was stubborn?" Emmett chuckled.

"I just can't believe you've hid her from us for so long," Alice chided.

"I didn't hide her. She's in school and working!" Emmett defended.

"I'm sure she'll love both Rose and Alice," Jasper said. "They're hard to resist."

"Thank you, Jazz!" Alice said, leaning between the seats to kiss him.

"How's she doing in school with finals coming up?" I asked.

"She doesn't really tell me. She's too independent sometimes, but that's my sis. She still refuses to let me help her pay for school. That's why she's got this job. And the crazy girl just got a second gig at the mall wrapping Christmas gifts," Emmett chuckled.

"Why is that crazy?" I questioned.

"My little sis is a bit of klutz and accidents tend to find her," Emmet explained. "Sitting surrounded by scissors and paper is a bad idea for her. To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised she's doing so well as a waitress. I think it's because she gets to wear sneakers. If that girl had to wear anything with a heel on it, I'd be at the emergency room every night."

"She sounds … interesting," I chuckled.

"Edward, be nice!" Alice warned. "We can't all be perfect and graceful like you."

"Alice, don't encourage him," Jasper said. "His feelings of superiority are massive enough."

"I never said I was superior," I defended.

"You didn't have to," Rosalie laughed. "It's written all over your face most days."

"Then why, pray-tell, do you bother to invite me along on your little escapades?" I growled.

"Because when you let your wall down, you're a fun guy to be around," Jasper explained.

"Yeah, Eddie," Emmett said. "You always know something original to do when you let yourself act your age."

"Please don't call me that," I sighed. "You know I hate it."

"I'll make you a deal," Emmett offered, his blue eyes twinkling. "Be the fun Edward we all know and love tonight and I will refrain from using that name on you for one month."

"Deal!" I said quickly.

"Don't you want to know what happens if you don't behave?" Alice asked, grinning wickedly.

I shuddered as the thoughts ran across my mind. I wanted to bang my head against the steering wheel. I was so stupid to agree so quickly! I tightened my grip on the wheel and forced a smile. "No thank you, sister dear. I plan to behave myself."

I pulled into the first empty spot in front of the restaurant. We climbed out of the car and headed into the building. Emmett walked straight up to the little podium.

"Hey, Mike!" Emmett called. "Put us in my sister's section, would ya?"

"No problem, Emmett," Mike replied. "Does she know you're coming this time?"

"Yeah," Emmett chuckled. "I figured I'd better let her know after what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" I asked, moving closer to Emmett.

"I didn't tell her I would be here," Emmett said with a goofy grin. "She came to take my order and I had the menu up above my face. She was waiting for her "customer" to acknowledge her, but she got distracted and turned away. I goosed her and she started beating me up with her order pad. When she saw it was just me, she socked me in the shoulder and nearly broke her hand."

"This should be a very interesting night," I chuckled. We followed the Mike guy to a table. Emmett and Rosalie sat facing the restaurant so they could see his sister right away. I sat close to the wall so I could lean my chair back. Alice sat in the middle with Jasper at the end, across from Emmett.

"Edward, remember your promise," Alice warned.

I set the chair down and leaned close to her, "Alice, stop treating me like a little child."

"Edward, stop acting like one," she shot back.

I smiled at her and leaned my chair back once again. I could only hope this sister of Emmett's was as unpredictable as she sounded. Otherwise, it was going to be another long night of watching these two couples make-out. I loved my sister, but I did not understand her desire to drag me around and force me to literally be the fifth wheel. I listened to the music playing, trying to catch the tune. It was something country. I cringed and tuned it out.

"Relax, Rose," Emmett said, putting an arm around her chair. "My sister is going to like you. I know it."

"Yeah, Rose!" Alice agreed. "If nothing else, she'll be amazed Emmett managed to find such a fashionable girl."

"Is everything related to fashion with you?" I laughed.

"Of course!" Alice chirped, slapping my shoulder.

"How's it hanging, Em?" a cheery voice said.

I looked up to see Emmett pulling a short brunette into one of his bear hugs. "Pretty good, Sis. Busy night tonight?"

So this was the sister. The girl had very brown eyes and there was a glint there, reflecting her happiness to see her brother. Maybe this night would be interesting after all. I put my chair down and waited for the night to unfold.


	2. 02B The Girlfriend

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**The Girlfriend**

"Earth to Bella!" someone called.

I lifted my head up and turned to see my friend Angela smirking at me. "How many times?"

"Only three," Angela chuckled. "What's got you so far into daydream land?"

"Emmett's coming tonight," I sighed. "He's bringing his girlfriend in for me to meet her."

"Wow!" Angela said in awe. "He found one he wants you to meet?"

"Not only does he want me to meet her, but he hasn't shut up about her in over a month," I said. "It's funny because he's been talking about her and his other friends since he met them all. But he took her on a date about a month ago and he's been so different ever since. I think he might really love this girl, Ang. I'm a little afraid."

"Not you!" Angela said with fake shock. "The fearless Bella Swan cannot be scared of a girlfriend."

"What if he wants to marry this girl and move away?" I asked quietly.

Angela understood me. She knew what I had gone through loosing my parents. She pulled me into an awkward hug. "Bella! Emmett loves you first and foremost. Just because he might get married someday doesn't mean he'll leave you behind. This is just your nerves talking."

"I hope you're right," I sighed, trying to smile for her.

"Bella!" Mike called as he entered the kitchen.

I suppressed my groan and smiled instead. "Yes?"

"Emmett's here. He had me seat his little party in your section," Mike said.

"How many?" I asked.

"Five total," Mike replied. "Any chance you want to go out after work tonight?"

"No, thank you," I said, forcing myself to stay polite. "I have homework."

"What about one day this weekend?" Mike persisted.

"I better get over to his table," I said quickly, grabbing my notepad.

I moved my feet as quickly as I could without tripping. Mike just couldn't take the hint that I didn't want anything more than a casual friendship. Actually, he didn't take me saying it out right either. Or when Angela said it to him. I chuckled to myself remembering that fun work day.

I made my way over to the table. It was easy to spot with my big brother sitting at it. He was the only one in the restaurant that looked like he should be a professional wrestler. He had his arm draped across the chair of a pretty blonde girl. She seemed to be nearly as tall as him and she looked as though she belonged on the cover of a magazine. I assumed this would be the girlfriend. The other three were facing away from me.

"How's it hanging, Em?" I asked, as I walked up.

He stood and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. "Pretty good, Sis. Busy night tonight?"

"Nope," I chuckled. "Just swatting away the fly that is Mike."

Emmett laughed as he let me go and turned toward the blonde. "Bella, I want you to meet Rosalie." The pretty blonde stood up. I was right, she was really tall. Definitely model material. "Rosalie, this is my little sister, Bella."

"I'm happy to finally meet you," Rosalie said, shaking my hand. "Emmett talks about you all the time."

I waved for them both to sit. "He talks about you too," I told her, winking at my brother. "So, Rosalie, what line did he use on you?"

"Bella!" Emmett warned.

"Shush!" I ordered.

I waited patiently for the girlfriend to answer. She blushed and I smiled. Good! I wouldn't be the only one.

"He asked me to show him what was under my hood," Rosalie said shyly.

"And that worked?" I gasped, disbelief clear in my voice.

"Isabella, behave," Emmett muttered.

"Leave her alone!" Rose ordered. "She's got a right to ask any questions she wants." Rosalie turned to me and smiled. "He was talking about my convertible at the time. Cars are sort of my thing." Good! She was smart then. Emmett needed someone smarter than him to keep him out of trouble.

I laughed happily and smacked my brother on the shoulder. "I like her! She orders you around! And she's honest." I reached out and shook Rosalie's hand again. "I'm really glad to meet you, Rosalie."

"You can call me, Rose!" she offered.

"Okay, Rose. You can call me Bella," I replied.

"Bella," Emmett called. I turned to him and he motioned across the table. "This is Rosalie's brother, Jasper, Jasper's girlfriend Alice and Alice's brother Edward."

The blonde boy looked to be as tall as Rosalie. You could easily see the resemblance. Emmett said Jasper was really sweet, but not really talkative. Alice was really short and had spiky black hair. She looked almost like a little fairy. She was smiling happily and bouncing around in her seat. Emmett had warned me about her jubilance and her penchant for shopping. The last one, Edward, had reddish bronze hair and deep green eyes. He seemed bored. Emmett had told me he was shy, but funny once he warmed up.

"Pleased to meet all of you," I said. "Emmett talks about you guys all the time."

Jasper held out his hand and I took it. "Same here. Your brother is really proud of you."

I blushed as I always did when someone complimented me. "Thanks."

Alice got out of her seat and yanked me into a hug. "Oh, Bella! I'm so happy to finally be meeting you! Emmett has told me so much about you! You have to go shopping with me tomorrow! I want to know everything about you!"

I chuckled as I pushed the little pixie away from me. "Thanks, I think. But, I don't shop. At least not for clothing."

The girl looked as if I had smacked her. I felt guilty. She was my brother's friend and these people had brightened his mood so much over this last year. I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is a one time event, Alice. And no more than four hours at that."

She grabbed me again, squealing in my ear. "We'll have the best time! I'll pick you up at 9am sharp!"

"But …" I stuttered.

"It's best just to agree," the one named Edward said.

His voice was smooth and velvety. I turned my attention to him and saw him smirking as he watched my facial expressions change. He had the most amazing green eyes.

"Um … what do you guys want to drink?" I asked, quickly turning my attention to my notepad.

I couldn't keep looking at those green eyes. His gaze was intense to say the least.

"Jazz and I will have beer," Emmett said. "Cokes for the girls and Edward."

"Not old enough to drink?" I questioned him with a smirk.

"There are a few months left," Edward replied, grinning. Good! He did have a sense of humor.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice squealed. "You must come to the birthday party I am throwing him."

"You are not throwing me a party, Alice," Edward hissed, turning to his sister.

I smiled, watching this sibling fight. It reminded me of the ones me and Emmett got into.

"I most certainly am. Or would you rather me tell Mom and Dad exactly what you've been up to lately?" Alice threatened.

I liked this girl! She might be a little nuts with the shopping thing, but she knew how to take control.

"Well, before you two decide to start fighting in earnest, I'll just go get your drinks," I said. I walked quickly into the kitchen and grabbed Angela. "I like the girlfriend!"

Angela jumped up and down, forcing me to join in. "I told you! Who are the other people?"

I pointed quickly to the table. "The blonde boy is Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper. The girl is his girlfriend, Alice. The boy on the end is Edward."

"So Edward is single," Angela teased. "You're single too, Bella."

"Angela!" I whined. "Just help me with the drinks."

She helped me get everything together onto the tray. I carefully brought it over to the table. I had been working at this place for six months and I hadn't had an accident in over one month. I did not want to break my streak tonight.

I put one of the beers in front of Emmett and put my hand on his shoulder. "Just this one or I want your keys."

"Jeez!" Emmett growled. "For one, I'm the big brother. I don't need you to parent me. Second, Edward over there is in charge of driving."

"Good to know," I said. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "And you do need me!"

"Always, Squirt," he said, reaching for my head.

I barely missed his giant paw. I put out the rest of the drinks and pulled my notepad out again. "And what will you be eating tonight?"

"Give me the steak and smashed potatoes," Emmett said, grinning.

"Of course," I laughed, pushing on his shoulder. He always ordered the same thing. "Rose?"

"I'll have the grilled chicken salad with ranch dressing," she replied.

"Give me the bacon cheeseburger," Jasper said.

"Same salad as Rose," Alice chirped.

"Regular cheeseburger," Edward said.

"Sure you don't want the bacon?" I asked.

He grimaced and shook his head no.

"Edward abhors bacon!" Alice chuckled. "He won't even let our mother cook it in the house."

"He's got something in common with Bella," Emmett laughed. "She threw the last pack I bought right out the back door."

"I warned you," I said, pointing my pen at my brother.

"I told you she was stubborn," Emmett said, leaning across the table.

"So, Rose! Has Emmett told you about his little hobby yet?" I asked, glaring at my brother.

"Bella, aren't you supposed to be placing our order?" Emmett growled, pushing me away from the table.

I laughed, shaking my head as I walked away. I brought the order over to the kitchen and put it onto the counter. "Here you go, Tyler."

"Hey, Bella," Mike called.

"Hi, Mike," I sighed.

"Listen, why don't you go sit with your brother for a bit and I'll bring out their food?" Mike offered.

"I can't do that, Mike," I said, although the idea sounded great to me.

"Sure you can!" Mike continued. "I'll watch your one other table and we can split the tips."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Go on!" Mike replied, pushing me out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mike!" I said, happily.

I knew I would probably be in for it later, but for right now, I really wanted to sit with my brother and his friends. I made my way over and plopped down in the chair next to Rose.

"What'd I miss?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

"I am. I'm working on finding out more about my brother's friends," I joked, winking at him.

"So, Bella," Rose said, turning to me. "How many girls has Emmett brought to meet you?"

"You're the first, Rose," I replied. "As soon as he said he was going to bring you here, I figured he was already pretty far gone. Lucky for me, he seems to have picked well."

Rose smiled, her eyes becoming a little misty. "Thank you, Bella. I was really nervous to meet you."

I laughed softly. "Nervous? Em, what did you tell this poor girl about me?"

"Nothing that wasn't the truth, Squirt," Emmett teased, finally managing to ruffle my hair.

I smoothed it back down, trying to glare at him, but it only turned into a grin. I could never stay mad at my big brother. He was all I had left after all. "Any girl that can put up with you for over a month is pretty darn courageous in my book."

"He does take some getting used to, doesn't he?" Rose said with a sly grin.

I smiled brightly. I really did like this girl. "That sense of humor of his is the big thing."

"He's quite fond of his little pranks," Edward said.

I turned to see him leaning over the table towards me. "Just how many times has he gotten you?"

Edward's eyes showed shock, even as he kept his face calm.

I laughed heartily. "Anyone who knows what I mean by his sense of humor has already been on the receiving end of one of his pranks."

Alice laughed happily and clapped her hands. "Someone flustered the ever composed Edward!"

"Wow! The boy registered shock!" Jasper laughed, pointing at Edward. "So much for his little façade."

"Ed..." Emmett began.

"Emmett," Edward warned, with a glare.

"Ed_ward_, don't take it personally. Bella has a bad habit of catching people off guard. I told you she can read people pretty easily."

"Sorry to shock you there, Eddie!" I chuckled.

Everyone got quiet and irritation flashed across the beautiful green eyes of Edward. What? Wait! Why was I using the word 'beautiful' for his eyes?

"I take it that nickname isn't on your list of preferred titles."

"You are correct," he answered coolly, sitting further back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like a petulant child.

"Oh, Edward!" Alice chided. "Get over yourself. Bella, what do you do for fun?"

"I either read or play my music," I answered.

"What sort of music?" Alice asked.

"Classical mainly," I replied. "Debussy and Beethoven. But I like newer stuff like Linkin Park and Alicia Keys."

"And reading?" Jasper questioned.

"Classics again," I said. I smiled as I thought of my book collection at home. "Pride and Prejudice is my current favorite. It changes with which book I'm re-reading. It annoys the hell out of Emmett!"

"You should come to our house," Alice said. "You would love seeing Edward's collection of books and music. Our dad is a doctor and he's got a lot of old books too, but I think his are mostly medical."

"A doctor? What kind of doctor?" I asked.

"He's a surgeon," Edward answered.

I leaned in closer since he was talking rather low. "Does he have a specialty?"

"Not really," Edward replied. "He likes knowing how to do a bit of everything so he's constantly taking courses to stay up-to-date."

"Impressive," I said.

"Your brother says you're taking some courses. What's your major?" Edward asked.

"Literature for now," I answered. "I think I might want to be a teacher, but I'm not sure. If I do decide on that path, it will have to be high school. Little children are out of the question."

"Why?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know if my brother has mentioned it, but I'm a bit of a klutz," I replied. "Classes for little kids involve lots of scissor use. I wouldn't want to be known as the teacher that accidentally cut off an appendage. And with my luck, it's likely to be mine instead of one of the students."

Edward leaned back in his chair and laughed heartily. I smiled at him, he was really cute when he laughed. I looked up to see everyone staring at the two of us. I was getting ready to question it when I saw Mike approaching with the tray of food. I jumped up and moved to help him put the tray down.

"Thanks, Mike!" I said. "I've got it from here."

He nodded and walked off, but he looked a little mad. I shrugged, knowing he would tell me about it later.

I handed out the food to everyone. "Eat up and enjoy. I've got to get back to work. How long are you guys going to be here?"

"What time do you get off?" Alice asked.

"Another hour," I replied.

"Then in another hour," Alice chuckled. "You're going to come with us back to my house!"

"Okay!" I said happily. I grabbed the tray and headed off to tell Angela.


	3. 03A Alice Plots

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Alice Plots**

I watched my brother as he and Bella talked quietly. Suddenly, Edward leaned back in his chair and laughed a real laugh, one that lit up his eyes. Bella was smiling at him. I slapped Jasper, but it was unnecessary. He, Emmett and Rosalie had all seen what I had.

Bella suddenly jumped up and started talking to her co-worker. "Thanks, Mike! I've got it from here." She handed out the food to everyone and said, "Eat up and enjoy. I've got to get back to work. How long are you guys going to be here?"

"What time do you get off?" I asked quickly. A plan had just formed in my little mind and I could already tell it would work.

"Another hour," Bella replied.

"Then in another hour," I chuckled. "You're going to come with us back to my house!" I made sure there was no way to refuse me by smiling my best smile.

"Okay!" she replied. She seemed happy as she walked away from us.

"Excuse me," Edward said as he left the table.

"Oh My God!" I squealed. "Did you all see that? He laughed!"

"I never thought I'd see the day," Emmett chuckled.

"Your sister is something else," Rosalie said, smiling at Emmett.

"She certainly is," Emmett replied proudly.

"Anyone who can get Edward to stop being so stressed out is a miracle worker in my book," Jasper teased.

"I just can't believe he laughed like that," I said. "It's been years since I've heard that laugh. All because of that stupid girl!" I crossed my arms, fuming once again at the memory of the girl who turned Edward into the distant person he'd been over the last few years.

"Alice, it's not good to keep being angry about that," Jasper soothed. "You and Edward both need to let it go."

"I know, Jazz," I sighed. "But you don't understand how hard it is to see him like this after knowing how he was before."

"I know. I wish I could have met him then," Jasper said, rubbing my arm. "But you've been getting him to come around more and more. It's just going to take time."

I turned my thoughts toward Bella. "Rose! You have to come with me and Bella tomorrow. It'll be a girls day out!"

"Sounds really good," Rose said happily.

"You promised to go to that new action movie with me tomorrow night," Emmett pouted.

"Oh, Emmett!" I sighed. "We are shopping in the morning. There's plenty of time for the movies!" Another bright idea struck me and I clapped my hands happily.

"What's she bouncing around for now?" Edward asked as he took his seat again.

"We are all going to the movies tomorrow night," I said.

"Sounds like you guys have a fun night planned." Edward's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"We do, little brother. And you are a part of the 'we' in my statement," I informed him. "Not a single but from you either!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied, putting his hands over his heart.

"You know, Edward, sometimes, you're a real drag!" I fussed.

"Don't you get tired of dragging me along then?" Edward hissed. "Five is such an odd number."

"Who said five?" I asked, watching his face closely. "Bella's coming too."

And there it was! Just like I suspected! His irritation turned to speculation. He tried to hide the little glint of happiness in his green eyes, but I saw it all the same. I knew how to see my brother properly.

I looked up at Jasper to see him smiling. I could tell he saw it too. Emmett and Rosalie were too busy staring at each other to notice. For the next hour, I watched as my brother's face lit up every time Bella came to the table. She was really a very funny girl. Her sarcasm and dry humor matched Emmett's over-the-top behavior perfectly. But Bella was highly in need of some fashion advice.

"I can't believe you actually like the sixty-nine version of Romeo and Juliet," Edward scoffed. "It's deplorable."

"It's a lot better than the remake with that Claire Danes girl," Bella argued right back. "It was absolutely ridiculous! I'm all for putting them into modern times, but not with them riding in cars and shooting guns while singing!"

"You have a problem with musicals?" Edward asked, smirking at Bella.

"No, I have a problem with _retarded_ musicals!" Bella fussed, putting her hands on her hips.

"So tell me a musical that you like," Edward offered.

"Rent. West Side Story. The Nathan Lane & Matthew Broderick version of 'The Producers'. Those are a few worthy of my eyesight and time," Bella answered.

"Have you ever been to the theater to see any of those?" Edward asked.

"Sure!" Bella replied with obvious sarcasm. "Em takes me all the time. He's got season tickets!"

Jasper and I laughed as the two of them glared at each other. Emmett and Rosalie were snickering at them. I heard Emmett bet Rosalie that Bella would end up biting Edward before the night was over.

"You are absurd, Bella," Edward said, smirking at her.

"That's a new one!" Bella laughed. "Em just calls me stubborn." Bella poked her tongue at Edward then walked off. I assumed she was going check on her other tables.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, leaning his head down towards me.

"Yes?"

"Have you been watching him?"

"Yes! Have you?"

"Certainly, or I wouldn't be bringing it up. Do you really think this is just from talking to Bella?"

"Well, they certainly have a lot in common. Books, music, stubbornness. She's much funnier with the sarcasm though. Edward just irritates with his."

Jasper chuckled quietly. "That may partly be because he's your brother and you live with him."

"Possibly! Oh, Jasper! I'm so excited! What if he really likes her? Do you think he would go out with or her? Or will he be too chicken?"

"I can sense he's intrigued by her, but that's about it."

"Intrigue is much better than the usual 'blatant ignorance' he shows people. If I ever get my hands on that damn girl!"

"Alice!" Jasper warned. "You need to let it go."

"I know, I know. But nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it forever."

"What did you have in mind?" Jasper asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"We need Emmett and Rosalie to help, but I've been thinking of a little plan."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Certainly. I always know where my enemies are!" I chirped, winking at my wonderful boyfriend.

"Do you think Bella would go out with him?"

"I may be slightly biased seeing as he's my little brother, but why not? He's intelligent and witty and good-looking. I should know! I shop for his clothing!" I chuckled at that last part.

"What are you whispering about now?" Edward asked suspiciously.

I turned to him and smiled brightly. "Christmas gifts. I plan to actually have you be surprised this year. I still don't know how you manage to guess correctly every year."

"Are you accusing me of something, Alice?" he smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it, brother dear," I said.

"All right, Emmett!" Bella called as she approached the table again. "You are my final table. Pay up so we can get out of here!"

Emmett chuckled as he stood up and took out his wallet. "How much damage did we do tonight?"

"Depends on how good of a tip you plan on leaving your very capable waitress," Bella teased.

"Let's pretend she was fairly adequate," Emmett quipped.

Bella's hands immediately went to her hips and her chin jutted out. I watched Edward's eyes light up as he snickered.

Bella kept her eyes locked with her brother and glared at him. "Emmett Swan!"

"Jeez, Squirt!" Emmett sighed. "Would you relax? I'm only teasing. How much?"

"Seventy-five should cover it nicely. And you owe me breakfast tomorrow for being a jerk," Bella said firmly.

I really did like this girl. If nothing else, she would be able to put my brother in his place. Edward was quietly laughing to himself as he watched their exchange. Rose was watching too. She smiled and winked at me.

"Fine!" Emmett muttered, handing over the money to his sister.

"Thank you!" Bella chirped. She leaned up and kissed her brother's cheek. "I'll meet you outside in five." She turned and nearly skipped off toward the kitchen area.

Emmett chuckled as he watched her go. "That girl is going to be the death of whoever ends up with her."

"Well, let's head out to the parking lot," Jasper said. "We can pull up near her car. What's she drive anyway, Emmett?"

Emmett's booming laugh echoed across the restaurant as we walked out. "She's got this god ugly old red truck that can't even get over fifty-five. She refuses to let me replace it."

We piled into Edward's Volvo and drove around back to the employee area. We found the truck easily since it stuck out like a sore thumb.

"You let her drive in that?" Edward asked.

"I told you," Emmett defended. "She's stubborn!"

"I'm going to ride with her!" I announced.

They all turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Edward, you know you can't drive fifty-five and she'll never find the house on her own."

They seemed satisfied with my answer as I jumped out of the car.

"Planning to walk home, Alice?" Bella teased as she walked up to me.

"Nope! I'm going with you. Edward has speed issues and you'll never find the house without me," I replied.

"Speed issues!" she chuckled. "Is that a nice way of saying he's a danger to other motorists?"

I smiled happily. I really liked this girl. "That's one way to put it."

We climbed into her old truck and I nearly had to cover my ears as the engine roared to life. Bella saw me cringe and laughed.

"You get used to it," she said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you decided to come over," I said, plotting how to turn the conversation to my brother.

"You guys all seem pretty nice. I didn't detect any axe-murders in the bunch," she quipped.

"So what do you think of us?" I laughed.

"Rosalie seems sweet, but just tough enough to keep my brother in line. And beautiful doesn't even cover it. I like her a lot already. You seem eternally cheery and only slightly scary. Jasper is quiet, but seems to be really deep, and Edward is interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Well for one, he doesn't speak like a normal young adult. Most guys can barely string together a full sentence without 'like' and 'umm' being every other word. He obviously has at least glanced at his book collection."

"Emmett was right," I laughed. "You are good at reading people."

"Nope," she replied with a smile. "I'm just observant. I don't have time or patience to waste."

"Touché" I said.

"So how are you dealing with the bear that is my brother?"

"Emmett's a sweetheart deep down. He and Edward get along like they've known each other forever."

"So he annoys your brother to death, then?"

"Pretty much! But in Emmett's defense, Edward deserves it most times. He can be a bit of a pain."

"He seemed nice enough."

"He was on his best behavior tonight. Emmett made him a deal."

"What kind of deal?" she asked, her brown eyes bright with curiosity.

"The kind he couldn't refuse!" I laughed. "One month without being called by his most hated nickname."

"Ah! And then I go and call him that right away," she chuckled. "No wonder irritation flashed across his eyes."

"You saw that?" I asked shocked. I never thought anyone else realized they could read my brother by his eyes.

"Yep. I told you, I'm observant."

"Oh, turn here!" I said, pointing out our driveway.

Bella followed my instructions and pulled her truck up the driveway, stopping right behind Edward's Volvo. She whistled as she stared at our large white house. "Doctor, right?"

I chuckled, "Yep."

We climbed out of the truck and made our way into the house. Emmett and Jasper were already playing video games. Edward was snickering and commenting on their deaths. Rosalie was stretched out on the sofa reading one of my many fashion magazines.

"Make your self at home, Bella," I said cheerily. "Kitchen's that way and we have tons of soda and stuff."

I folded myself on the floor next to Jazz, prepared to watch him kill some aliens for a bit. I watched Bella from the corner of my eye. She seemed to be entranced by the family pictures on the wall near Edward's piano. I looked over to see my brother watching her.

I leaned behind Jazz and slapped my brother's leg. He jumped and grinned guiltily at me.

"You should show her your books and CDs."

He nodded and got up from the sofa. I smiled happily as I watched him walk towards her. This was going to work. I could just see it now!


	4. 04E Edward's Room

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Edward's Room**

Bella was staring at our family pictures on the wall near my piano. I wondered why she seemed to be so intrigued by them. I felt someone slap my leg and looked down to see my sister smiling at me.

"You should show her your books and CDs," Alice suggested.

I nodded and got up from the sofa. "My mother enjoys her pictures," I explained to Bella as I stood at her side.

"Is that her?" Bella asked, pointing to a picture of a woman with caramel colored hair. She was holding a tiny baby.

"Yes. Her name is Esme. And this …," I said, pointing to a picture of both of my parents. "…is my father, Carlisle."

"Esme and Carlisle. Those are nice names. So, who's the baby?"

I had hoped she wouldn't ask that question. "That would be me."

"Pretty cute kid, there Eddie!" she said, smiling at me.

I opened my mouth to object to that name, but quickly closed it. If Bella wanted to call me that, I would just have to deal with it. It was worth it to see her smiling that way. I quickly looked out the window and away from her. Where had that come from? I hated that name with a fierce passion.

"Didn't mean to embarrass you," she chuckled.

"You didn't," I replied coolly. I ran my hand over the edge of my piano.

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Some."

"So play something."

"What would you like to hear?"

"You said you listen to Debussy. Play Claire de' Lune."

I sat down on the bench and flexed my fingers. She rolled her eyes and I glared at her. She twirled her fingers at me in a gesture meant to hurry me. I decided to move even slower. She noticed and scowled. I smiled at having irritated her just a little. It wouldn't be fair for her to affect me and I not be able to return it.

I set my hands over the keys and closed my eyes. The melody filled the room as I hit each key perfectly, as usual. Playing the piano was the one thing I loved to do with my time. I finished the tune and opened my eyes to find Bella staring intently at me.

"You're not half bad," she said. Her lips twitched from the smile she was repressing.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Thank you."

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "If you're not going to play something more uplifting, I suggest you go upstairs and turn on your stereo!"

"She keeps you on a short leash, huh?" Bella chuckled.

"She assumes she knows what's best for me," I sighed.

"I do!" Alice yelled. "Now go and show Bella your CDs."

"Would you like to?" I asked, secretly hoping she would.

"Sure," she shrugged.

She was so cool with her answers. It was hard to get a good read on her.

"After you," I said, motioning toward the doorway.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you to go first seeing as you are the one who actually knows where your room is?" she quipped.

The guffaws coming from the living room did nothing to help my mood.

"Of course," I muttered.

I walked past her and up the stairs, refusing to look at my sister and our friends. Bella followed quietly behind. My parents and Alice had their rooms on the second floor. My room was on the third floor with the guest rooms. I opened the door and headed toward my stereo. I turned to see Bella fling herself across my bed.

She grabbed my pillow and bunched it up, resting her chin against it. "Nice collection. Must have been working on it for a while."

"A long while," I agreed. "Do you care to listen to anything in particular?"

"Surprise me."

"Really?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. "According to Emmett, you hate surprises."

She wrinkled her nose and I had to chuckle at her expression. "I hate surprises where people buy me things and try to make me the center of attention. A song doesn't fall under those categories."

"True," I laughed. I put the CD in and hit the play button. I folded myself onto the floor and looked up at her.

"Nice!" she said, smiling as she recognized the tune. "I never would have pegged you for a Cake fan."

"I like that they play with their tempos."

"So tell me something about yourself, Edward."

"What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you feel like sharing."

"Okay, but only if you return the favor."

"Within reason," she smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Edward, that if I don't want to answer, I won't."

"Fair enough. I'm the youngest in the family and my father has hopes that I will follow in his footsteps."

"Will you?"

"You first."

"I'm the youngest and Emmett is my only family. His only hope is that I stop being stubborn."

"Is that likely to happen?"

"You first," she teased, throwing my words back at me.

"I prefer to study music, but I may still go into the medical field just to have something to fall back on. Right now, I'm taking general courses until I decide."

"Not likely."

"What's not likely?"

She laughed happily, shaking her brown hair all around. "That I stop being stubborn."

She was really beautiful when she laughed. I hoped to make her laugh again. I stiffened up. Why did I care if she laughed? Why was I thinking she was beautiful?

"Hello! Earth to Edward!" she called.

I lifted my head to see her staring at me, concern in her brown eyes.

"You okay there, Edward?"

"Yes. I was thinking of something."

"Care to share?" she teased.

"Not yet."

"Suit yourself."

"Most people would continue until they got their answer."

"You'll soon find out that I am not most people. If you want to tell me, I'm sure you will. If you don't, I'm sure you have your reasons. Pushy isn't my style."

I laughed heartily. "You are very much going to regret spending tomorrow with my sister."

"She's that pushy, huh?" she chuckled.

"Alice has the uncanny ability to force you to do whatever she likes. And if you refuse, she can guilt you into doing it."

"Is that how you got roped into visiting me at work tonight?"

"Something like that."

"Well, it's a good thing she did. This is a much better way to spend my Friday night. I was just going to go home and do laundry."

"Has she mentioned she's already made plans for your Saturday night as well?"

"No! And Saturday is my one day off. I have tons of homework. Whatever she has planned will have to happen another night. Especially if she wants me to go shopping!"

I really wanted Bella to come to the movies. I quickly thought of a way to get her to come. "What if I offer to help you finish your homework after you come back from shopping?"

"Tell me what she has planned first?"

"A trip to the movies. Emmett has been whining about some action movie for nearly a week now."

"Good!" she laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one getting tortured by him."

"Will you allow me to help with your homework so you can come?"

"Are you any good with math?"

"It's one of my best subjects actually."

"Then it's a date!" she said happily. "You, me, and the evil math book that threatens my GPA."

I smiled, both at her use of the word 'date' and her enthusiasm. "Be sure to be very specific with Alice about your schedule. Otherwise, she'll keep you in the mall all day."

"Thanks for the tip."

Bella and I sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to different CDs. She would occasionally ask me a question about a song. As the last track of my Debussy CD ended, I looked up to see Bella sleeping. I grabbed a throw blanket from the hall closet and covered her with it. She looked really peaceful, almost angelic. I smiled at having made a friend. I hadn't bothered to do that on my own in a long time.

I put in a new CD then tossed myself onto my black leather sofa. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the music. For once, going along with Alice hadn't been a total nightmare. I could never admit it to her, though. If she knew, I would never get the upper hand ever again. It wasn't long before I was asleep, dreaming about a new composition for my piano.

"Emmett!" Bella fussed, waking me from my sleep.

I turned my head to see that we were alone in the room.

"Stop trying to staple those wings on! I didn't mean 'when pigs fly' literally! You can have your stupid bacon!"

I chuckled to myself. She was a talker. How interesting! I waited to see if she would say more.

"Stupid math! Stupid GPA! Stupid quadratic equation! Please don't flunk me!" She sighed and curled herself into a ball.

Once I was sure she wouldn't be saying anything more, I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. When I woke up, the early morning sun was pouring through my bedroom window. I looked over to see Bella still deeply asleep.

I stood up and stretched, yawning all the while. My sofa was not the best place for sleeping. I snuck out of the room so that I wouldn't wake her. I made my way down the stairs, trying to move my hair with my fingers. I knew it was a lost cause, but I tried anyway.

Alice and Jasper were sitting at the counter in the kitchen drinking coffee. I walked over and poured the last of it for myself.

"Hello, sleepy-head!" Alice chuckled.

"It is far too early in the morning for your cheeriness, sister dear," I said, dropping onto the stool next to her.

She ruffled my hair. "Don't be such a grump."

"I'm not. I'm just tired."

"And why are you so tired?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Because I slept on my sofa," I replied. "It's not quite long enough for me."

"You should have slept in your bed," Alice said. "That's what you get for falling asleep with the stereo on. Again!"

"My bed was occupied," I told her.

"Bella's still here!" Alice screeched.

"Do you mind?" I asked, covering my ear. "I thought Emmett and Rosalie stayed over."

"Nope," Alice chuckled. "They left not long after you two went upstairs. Something about finally getting to show Rosalie his room now that Bella approves of her."

"Lovely!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"This will make it much easier to take her shopping!" Alice giggled.

"She may want to go home and shower first," Jasper said, putting an arm around my sister.

"If she has to," Alice sighed. She turned to me and pushed me, nearly knocking me off my stool. "Go wake her up, Edward!"

"Why me?" I asked, righting myself on the stool.

"Because I told you to. And because I have to go get ready myself," my sister explained.

"Fine!" I replied, glaring at her.

I took my cup and headed up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to find Bella sitting up in the middle of my bed. She smiled at me and I returned it.

"Good morning."

"Same to you. Guess Emmett forgot me?"

"He was excited to have the opportunity to escort Rose to your home. Or so I was told. Would you like anything?"

"No. I'm a slow starter. I usually don't get up the energy to eat or drink until I've been up for about an hour. Emmett accuses me of being grumpy."

"I was just accused of that very same thing myself." She laughed and it once again sounded wonderful to me. "Of course, I am usually a little more rested."

She looked over to the sofa and back at me with a sly grin. "Sorry about that. I usually don't jump into a stranger's bed on the first night."

"Really?" I asked, playing along. "How many nights does it take?"

"Depends on the stranger. But! Since you're technically not a stranger seeing as we met yesterday, and Emmett has talked about you for months now, I think this falls under the category of a friendly gesture."

"And what is the friendly gesture?"

"You allowing me the use of your very comfortable bed while you suffer the wrath of your sofa."

I found myself laughing with her and the two sounds together sounded very right in my room. This was turning out to be a very nice day so far. I could only hope the rest would go as well.

I escorted Bella downstairs and out into the front yard. She climbed into her monster truck. I tried not to laugh at her.

The roar of the engine caused me to jump back and I could see Bella laughing behind the wheel. She waved one last time as she pulled out of the driveway. I was looking forward to the movies now. It wouldn't be so bad having her to talk to.


	5. 05B Shopping

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Shopping**

I was still chuckling as I headed up to the front door. Edward had nearly spilt his coffee all over himself when I started my truck up. I walked into the house and tossed my keys onto the little table we kept by the door. I noticed Rosalie's shoes near the bottom of the stairs and smiled.

He had finally brought one home. I was lucky to have Emmett. Where most guys would have had a revolving door in our home, Emmett never did. He told me this was my home too and he wouldn't do anything to make me uncomfortable. He was a good big brother.

I ran up the stairs and banged on his door. "I'm home! Thanks for forgetting me last night!" I heard them laughing behind the door. "I'm going to get ready. Rose, Alice says she'll be here in an hour."

"Thank you, Bella!" Rose called.

I went into my room, happy my brother had found someone. All of his friends seemed to be really nice. Edward was easy to talk to. He could get stand-offish if you asked the wrong question, but other than that, he seemed genuinely interested. He didn't ask a question just to get me to talk. He honestly wanted to know my answers.

I grabbed my clothes and headed into the shower. As I started washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo, I thought about how nervous I had been yesterday. I had been so worried Emmett would want to move out. Instead, it looked like maybe Rosalie would move in. I wouldn't mind that. It would be nice to have a girl around.

I sighed as that thought led me to memories of my mother and father. I still missed them, but not as badly as the first year. I tried hard not to think about them too often. I was brought out of my thoughts by a booming knock on the door.

"Hurry up, Squirt! Other people need hot water too."

"I'll be right out, Em! Hold your horses!" I yelled.

I quickly finished my shower, dried off, and dressed. My hair was being uncooperative as usual so I stuck it into a ponytail.

"I'm out!" I yelled as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I made myself some toast and sat down with some orange juice, ready to enjoy my breakfast. I was quickly interrupted by the phone. I groaned as I made my way over to it. We still hadn't gotten around to getting a cordless set yet. I pulled the phone off the hook, staring longingly at my toast.

"Hello!" I said.

"Bella?"

"Nope! It's Jane Austen. What can I do for you?"

He chuckled and I knew exactly who it was.

"Didn't I just leave your house a little while ago?"

"Yes, but you forgot to speak with Alice about your math homework. I thought I should remind you," Edward said.

"That would be important," I sighed. I stretched out the cord and made my way back over to my toast. "So just how crazy is your sister when it comes to shopping?"

He laughed and I smiled. "I thought Emmett warned you," he replied.

"Em's been known to exaggerate a time or two," I chuckled. I took a bite of my toast, hoping he would talk until I was done chewing.

"Alice takes her shopping very seriously. She treats it as the one true art form. Be very careful, Bella. She'll return you to your home with an entire wardrobe," he cautioned.

I swallowed my toast and giggled. "She's no match for my stubbornness. I bet I get out of there with just a single outfit."

"I think I will take that bet," he chuckled.

"So what are the prizes?" I asked.

"Well, if you win, I will tutor you in math free of charge for your next semester."

"Who's on the phone, Squirt?" Emmett asked, his voice booming in the small kitchen.

"Edward," I said, holding out the phone.

"Morning, Eddie!" Emmett chuckled, leaning into the receiver. "How are we this morning?"

"Fine, thank you," Edward replied stiffly.

Emmett grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted.

He pushed me back into the chair. "So I hear my sister spent the night in your bed last night. I assume you were a perfect gentleman to her. I wouldn't want to have to break your pretty little face."

"Emmett!" I roared. "Give me the phone now!"

I stamped my foot to emphasize my anger. He handed it over as he laughed.

"Sorry about him," I told Edward. "He can be a real bear first thing in the morning."

"He's attempting to show brotherly concern, I think," Edward said.

I laughed happily. "Yeah! He's gotten off pretty lucky over the years. He hasn't had to go through the whole 'meet your little sister's boyfriend' thing yet. I think I've been too easy on him." I glanced up at the clock, surprised to see most of my hour was gone. "I'll see you later, Edward. I want to finish my breakfast before Alice arrives to torture me."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I hung up the phone and returned to my breakfast.

Just as I finished rinsing out my dishes, the doorbell sounded. I ran over and slung it open to find Alice rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Excited are we?"

"Bella!" Alice sang, dancing into the house. "It's shopping day! What's not to be excited about?" She walked around the living room then headed into the kitchen. "I like it! It's cozy!"

"Thanks," I replied. I stood on the second step and yelled upstairs. "Alice is here!"

"Coming!" Rose called.

"She's still here?" Alice asked, spinning around to stare at me.

"She spent the night," I chuckled. "Oh, Alice! I have a favor to ask."

"Anything, Bella!" she said happily as she skipped over to me.

"Edward told me about the movie plans. The only way I can go is if you have me in town and at your house by 2pm at the latest. I have math homework I have to get a good grade on and Edward offered to help me."

"He did?" Alice asked, her hazel eyes growing large.

"He said he was good at it. Why? Did he lie?" I asked, getting aggravated.

"No, he's very good at it," Alice replied. "He just doesn't offer to help very much."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little guilty for doubting him. "Well, then I'm glad he offered. I really suck at it and I'm going to flunk if I don't get good grades this week."

"What are you screeching about so early in the morning, Alice?" Rosalie asked as she came downstairs.

I smirked when I saw her overnight bag. She looked at the bag and then at me, smiling timidly.

"Edward offered to help Bella with her math!" Alice chirped.

"Your brother Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

"What other Edward do you know?" Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"Why is Edward the big topic of conversation today?" Emmett asked as we all moved out of his way to let him down the stairs. "Didn't I just run him off the phone?"

"You tried!" I fussed, pushing on him.

"He was on the phone?" Alice asked, again looking shocked.

"Does he not normally use a phone?" I questioned, looking around at all of them. No one replied. I shrugged and started looking for my purse. "I'm ready. Let's get going!"

I left with Alice and Rose, but not before watching my big brother make-out in the doorway with his girlfriend. Rose gave me that same timid smile again as she climbed into the back of Alice's Porsche.

"Time to shop!" Alice sang.

"Bella, thanks for coming out today," Rose said.

"Thanks for inviting me," I replied.

"Are you okay with …" but Rose didn't finish her question.

I waved a hand at her. "I'm fine with it. You make him happy and no one deserves it more."

"Thank you, Bella!" Rose said happily.

"Don't mention it," I replied. "But I should warn you, if you break his heart, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Wow!" Alice said in awe. "You're as protective of Emmett as I am of Edward."

"And me of Jasper," Rosalie added. "Don't worry, Bella. I would never hurt Emmett. He's too sweet."

"Now that we have that out of the way," I laughed. "Where shall we shop at today?"

"We are off to the mall!" Alice chirped. "I checked online this morning and they are having a massive sale for the Christmas season."

"Emmett mentioned you have a part time job wrapping gifts," Rosalie said.

"Yep," I replied. "Tuesday and Thursday nights at the mall kiosk."

"How is it going?" Alice asked.

I held up my hands to show my paper and scissor cuts. "Pretty good! I haven't amputated any fingers yet!"

"I thought Emmett was joking about that," Rose said.

"He wishes!" I chuckled. "We've seen quite a bit of the emergency room over the years. I'm lucky to have never needed a surgeon."

"Did you and Edward have fun last night?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "Sure. He's got an impressive CD collection."

"His pride and joy and second only to his piano!" Alice chuckled. "Did he behave?"

"As in?" I asked, watching her face closely.

"Did he speak or did he just play his music?" Alice clarified. "He can be shy for no reason sometimes."

"No, he was fine. We did a short round of twenty questions," I answered.

Alice looked as if something had jumped up and bit her.

"I keep seeing that shocked look on your face. What's the deal? Is your brother some kind of closet case or something?"

"No!" Alice cried. "Nothing like that! It's just … Edward was on the receiving end of a really nasty break-up a few years ago and he's not really been himself since then. But you didn't hear it from me!"

"Why would anyone want to be mean to him? He seems nice enough," I said.

"If only I had the answer to that one myself," Alice sighed. "But it's neither here nor there. It's been a long time since my brother made the effort to be friendly to anyone without me forcing him. It's just a nice change."

"Glad to be of service then!" I joked.

Alice parked the car and we headed into the mall. Alice hooked her arm in mine, effectively making me her shopping prisoner. "What store first, Bella?"

"Whichever you prefer, Alice. I usually only shop for books," I replied.

"We will certainly have to change that," Alice said.

I could tell she was serious. "Maybe next time. I have a bet to win this time."

"What kind of bet?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down.

"I bet Edward I could leave with only one outfit and when you help me win, I get free math tutoring next semester," I informed her.

"Oh, this is too good to be true!" Rosalie laughed. "Alice, you have to let her win!"

"Only on the condition that on our next shopping trip, it's Alice's choice," Alice offered.

"If I get two vetoes," I counter-offered.

"Deal!" Alice said, holding out her hand.

I shook it and smiled. "You're not as scary as Emmett made you out to be."

"Neither are you!" Alice laughed.

We spent the next four hours touring various stores. Alice kept up her end of the deal and I walked away with a new pair of low-rise jeans and a pretty blue v-neck sweater. She stopped at my house long enough for me to drop off my new outfit and grab my backpack. Then she sped us over to her house.

"Honey, I'm home!" Alice called as we entered her house.

"Be right down, dear!" floated to us from upstairs.

Alice chuckled and turned to us. "He has no idea anyone's with me. He's going to turn red!"

The three of us sat on the loveseat and watched the stairs to see if Alice would be right.

Edward came walking down, still buttoning his shirt. You could clearly see the upper half of his muscular chest.

"Did you kill anyone today or just merely bruise their feet?" He looked up and saw the three of us. He stopped mid-step and turned a bright red. "I see we have company, Alice. How rude of you to forget to mention it!"

"It must have slipped my mind!" Alice chirped. "And really, Edward. You should know by now to always come down fully clothed. You never know who I've invited over!"

"Very true," Edward muttered as he headed into the kitchen.

"That was an interesting shade of red," I laughed.

"I can only get him to do it about twice a year," Alice said. "That was my second time and I was a little worried I wouldn't make it since we've only got two and a half weeks left to the year."

"What did you do to him the first time?" I asked.

Alice grinned wickedly. "I busted into his room while he was getting dressed one morning. He double checks the lock on his door now."

"You're wicked, Alice!" I laughed, leaning against her shoulder.

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Alice and I are going to rifle through our new outfits," Rosalie said as she stood. "You get busy on the homework so we can go to the movie."

"Ordering me around so soon?" I joked. "I figured you'd at least wait another week."

"I prefer to jump right in," Rose chuckled.

"I think we'll get along just fine, Rose," I said seriously. "You get my sense of humor."

I grabbed my bag and headed into the kitchen. Edward was staring out of the kitchen window. I cleared my throat so I wouldn't startle him.

He slowly turned, a pensive look on his face. When he noticed it was me, he smiled. "Ready to tackle math?"

"Yep," I said. "And by the way, I won Tutor-boy."

"Did you now?"

I shrugged. "Ask Alice if you don't believe me."

"Not necessary. I trust you, Bella."

"Good! 'Cause I trust you to help me get a passing grade!" I sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out my math book. I really hoped he knew how to tutor. I needed to pass this class.


	6. 06B At the Movies

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**At the Movies**

Edward had spent the better part of three hours trying to help me understand my math. It was slow work with me. He had to basically take apart the problems line by line, but I was slowly starting to understand. I even got two of the problems correct. I was happy he had helped and even happier I was getting to go to the movies with everyone.

We ended up stopping for dinner first at a very nice restaurant. It was one of the best meals I've ever had and not because of the food. It was because of the noise. Everyone talked and laughed and it was so different from the usual quiet meals in my little home.

When we got to the theater, Alice, Rose and I were put in charge of snacks while the boys found seats. We waited patiently for our turn at the counter.

"I'll pay for it all now so we can hurry into the theater," Alice suggested.

"I must have Twizzlers!" I cried, pointing at the display.

"I need Sno-caps," Rosalie said.

"What can I get you?" the boy behind the counter asked.

"I need Skittles, Peanut M&Ms, a large popcorn, Sno-caps, Twizzlers, and Raisenets," Alice ordered. "And three cokes."

We grabbed the drinks and snacks and made our way into the theater. Emmett was standing and waving his arms as if he was trying to help a plane land. We looked at each other and laughed at my brother. I ended up with Edward on my left and Alice on my right. Jasper was next to her then Emmett and Rosalie.

I sat down, putting one leg under me and throwing the other across Edward's lap. He put his hands out and grabbed my ankle, keeping me from falling.

"Up for two hours of non-stop action?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows at him.

"Not particularly, but it will do," Edward replied, smiling.

"Here!" Alice said, tossing a box of skittles at Edward.

He caught it quickly and easily. I was impressed.

"Here, Bella," Alice said, handing me a coke. "You and Edward can share this one. I promise he doesn't have cooties!"

I laughed as I passed the drink over to Edward. "Hear that Edward? Your sister is vouching for your clean bill of health."

"To be an only child," he muttered.

"You wouldn't like it," I said matter-of-factly. "You'd get bored and lonely without her.

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice chirped. "I've been telling him that for years!"

Edward watched me open my Twizzlers with a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You have something against the gooey goodness of the Twizzler?"

"There is nothing good about those things," Edward replied. "Do you know those things rot your teeth?"

"Only if you eat them every day!" I objected. "Have you ever even tried one?"

"No."

"Take a bite. I bet you like it."

"No, thank you."

"Oh, come on! You can't be afraid of the Twizzler," I said, waving the red stick in front of his face. "Just one bite. Just try it."

"I don't think so," he said, gently pushing my hands away.

"Tell you what, you take a bite of this and if we come across something I don't eat then I'll take a bite of that."

"Fine," he muttered as he leaned closer to my hand.

"And don't drool on it!" I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me and tore a bite off. He chewed for a bit, all the while looking like he wanted to spit it out. It took everything in me not to laugh at him. When he grabbed the coke and downed half of it, I had no choice but to laugh. It was a good thing the lights were still up or I would have been shushed.

"Bella, that thing tastes like rubber!" Edward said, looking like there was still some in his mouth.

I took a big bite and smiled happily. "More for me then!"

"What's she doing to you, Edward?" Emmett asked.

I turned in my seat, pulling my leg away from Edward, so I could see my brother. "Nothing."

"She made you try one, didn't she?" Emmett questioned, his blue eyes twinkling.

"It was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted," Edward said with a shiver.

"Impressive," Alice mumbled.

"Stop hating on the Twizzler!" I chuckled. I fixed myself so I was leaning against Edward with my feet up in the seat so I could see everyone else. "It's better than your plain old popcorn, Em!"

"How many times have you argued over your snack food choices?" Edward said, his face close to mine.

"Every time, right Em?" I joked.

"Just about, Squirt," Emmett replied.

He was a little distracted with Rosalie at the moment. I didn't take it personally.

"Alice, I see you are a Raisenet girl," I teased.

"Why yes, Bella!" Alice chuckled. "Chocolate covered anything is one of my favorites!"

She winked at me and I laughed loudly. That could be taken so many different ways! I quickly covered my mouth to stifle myself as the lights started to dim.

I turned so my feet where tucked under me and my head rested on Edward's shoulder. I felt really comfortable with him, almost as if we'd been friends our whole lives.

I was ready for some major butt-kicking action! Emmett had taught me to appreciate action movies for the sake of the fight, not the story line. If I wanted a story line, I watched things like 'Love, Actually' and 'Steel Magnolias'. Unfortunately, halfway through the movie, I couldn't stop the giggles that over took me. The special effects were barely believable in this little gem.

Edward leaned down to me and I could see him smirking. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, trying to control myself at least a little for the sake of the others. "This is too much! I can't stop …"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He ushered me in front of him and across the aisle, taking me outside. He sat me on a bench outside of the theater. I put my head between my knees, trying to get it all out of my system.

When I had myself under control, I wiped my eyes and looked up at Edward. He was watching me cautiously.

"Sorry!" I sighed. "It's a combination of the sugar in the Twizzler and the caffeine in the coke. I try to stay away from soda. But! When I partake of the evil beverage, my sense of humor goes haywire and I'll pretty much laugh at anything."

"Ah!" was his only reply.

"It's probably safe to leave me alone if you'd like to go back in," I offered.

"What about you?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"If I go back in, it'll just start all over again. Those special effects are awful," I said.

"I'd rather keep you company, if you don't mind," he said shyly.

"Not all!" I replied, smiling. A wonderful idea struck me. I jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind me.

"Where are we going?" he asked, easily keeping up with me.

"Your sister mentioned your need for speed. We're going racing!" I drug Edward over to the Cruisin' USA arcade games. "I'm pretty good at this. How about you?"

"I haven't played this particular one," he admitted.

"Then we'll do a medium track."

I explained to Edward how to pick his track and his car. Once we had that settled, we started the game. We raced over and over again, until Emmett snuck up behind me and scared the crap out of me. I fell right out of the seat.

"You suck, Emmett!" I yelled, as Edward helped me up from the ground.

"You shouldn't have been so focused!" Emmett teased, ruffling my hair. "Did you get bored with the movie or something?"

"Or something," I muttered.

"How much caffeine did you have, Bella?" Emmett asked, in his rarely used parental voice.

"Not much," I said.

"Bella!" Emmett warned.

"I swear!" I defended.

"I actually drank most of it trying to rid myself of the rubber that is Twizzler," Edward said. I poked my tongue at my brother.

"What now?" Jasper asked.

"The mall is still open for another hour!" Alice cried. "Let's go!"

"No way!" I said quickly. "I went this morning."

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said, trying to grab my hand. "I only need a few things."

"I'll meet you at the car then," I chuckled. "You certainly don't need me for a few things."

"Fine!" Alice huffed, linking her arms around one of Jasper's.

"I told you she was stubborn," Emmett said as the four of them left the theater.

I sighed as I watched them going, debating on whether or not I should follow.

"You don't have to," Edward said quietly from beside me. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"I know, but I probably should. Emmett asked me to make an effort," I said, kicking one foot with the other. "He worries I don't get out enough."

"We could take a walk while we wait," Edward offered. "I have my cell phone and I'm sure Alice will call if they get to the cars before we do."

"Okay!" I said as my good mood returned. I really hated mall shopping.

Edward took my hand in his and we walked out together, heading toward the pier area. I looked up, hoping to see a few stars, but there was too much cloud cover. I sighed and returned to watching where I was going. That was probably safer anyway.

It was nice walking with Edward. The silence was actually comfortable. He wasn't one of those people that needed to fill up every second with words. I leaned closer to him when a gust of air chilled me.

"Are you cold, Bella?" he asked softly.

"I'll be fine," I said, not wanting him to worry about me.

Too late! He had already released my hand and was taking off his jacket.

"Really, Edward …"

"Please," he said quietly.

I couldn't resist with him pleading so nicely. I let him help me get it on. His arms were a lot longer than mine and it took a little work to push the sleeves up comfortably.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." He took my hand again and we continued our walk.

"I like hanging out with you, Edward. You can be quiet or talk and either way, it means something. Not like when I'm talking to Mike or Tyler, or even Emmett."

"Who are Mike and Tyler?"

"They work at the restaurant with me. Tyler's a cook and he's pretty okay. He can take a hint."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, when I started working there, Tyler asked me out. I told him I don't date and he accepted it. We've been work friends ever since. But Mike is a different story."

"Work friend?"

"Sure! You have your real friends you enjoy spending time with. The kind of friends that are more like family, like Angela, even though she's technically a work friend too. Then you have your work friends, the casual people you chat with and take a small interest in, but only while you're at work."

"And the different story?"

I snorted. I couldn't help myself. "Mike the Fly. That's what me and Em call him. It always feels like I'm swatting him away. No matter how many times I tell that boy 'no', it never seems to sink into his head. I mean, really! How many different ways can you say 'I don't date' before a person gets it?"

"Do you really not date?"

I shrugged. "I haven't found anyone I want to give up my free time for yet. Besides! With all the tutoring you'll need to give me, I won't have time to date!"

"You weren't doing so bad today," Edward offered.

"Thanks for lying to me, Edward!" I chuckled. "I love a boy that knows when to lie!"

He looked ready to say something, but his phone rang out loudly. The ringtone was chopsticks and I couldn't help but laugh. He grinned as he let my hand go and dug out his phone.

He flipped it open easily and said, "Yes, Alice? We will be there shortly." He closed the phone and smiled. "The security guards just escorted my sister out for the night. They are on their way to the cars."

I chuckled as I grabbed his hand and set us at a jog back toward the parking lot. Amazingly, my feet behaved the whole way. As we approached the car, we could see the others waiting patiently for us.

"Did a jacket try to eat you?" Emmett teased.

"Ha, ha!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. The sight of me only made everyone laugh. "I can't help that I have short arms!" I cried, climbing into the passenger seat of Edward's car and closing the door on their laughter.

Edward slid in behind the wheel and tried to hide his grin. I sighed and allowed myself to grin slightly.

"You can laugh. I do look rather silly."

"Actually …" he said, looking closely at me. "I think you look beautiful."

I blushed, hiding my face behind my hair. No one other than Emmett had ever told me that before. At least, not since my parents had died.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You seem sad suddenly, Bella. I'm sorry if I said something to offend you."

"No, Edward, not at all!" I bit my lip, wondering how much I wanted to say to him. I'd only known him for a whole day. "It's just … sometimes, things make me think of my parents and it still kind of hurts."

"You miss them." It wasn't a question.

"Very much. They were really good parents. But! I'm luckier than most!" I said, holding my head up high. "I've got Emmett to take care of me. And a few really good friends."

"Do I qualify as a good friend?" His smirk was teasing, but his green eyes were very serious.

"Absolutely," I said, smiling. "You're my favorite tutor after all!" I was glad to see my reply took away that serious look and replaced it with a happy one. Edward should never be sad.


	7. 07E Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Truth or Dare**

It was only a little after ten when we arrived back at my house from the theater. No one was ready to call it a night just yet. We sat around, trying to decide what to do.

"I know what we're doing!" Alice sang.

"I know that tone," I said warily. "She wants to play a game."

"Which one?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Truth or Dare!" Alice cried. "I pick first! Jasper! Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Jasper said with a smirk.

"You're no fun," Alice pouted. "But fine! How do you feel about me?"

"That's easy," Jasper chuckled, leaning closer to her. "I love you."

He kissed her quickly. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"My turn!" Jasper called, rubbing his hands together.

"Edward, my man! Truth or Dare!"

I hung my head down. I was a dead man either way. If I said truth, he would call my virginity into question. If I said dare, any number of embarrassing things could happen. But, with Bella here, dare would still be the safer choice.

"Dare."

"Edward!" Jasper nearly sang. "I dare you to play chopsticks in the wrong key."

"What kind of dare is that?" Bella blurted out.

Everyone laughed but me and Bella. They knew how much I hated to joke around with my piano playing.

"Fine!" I growled as I got up and headed over to the piano. I played the shortest, most horrible version of the song. I stomped back into the living room and folded myself onto the floor again. "Happy?"

"Ease up on the aggression there, Edward," Jasper chuckled. "I could have made it worse, you know!"

"Emmett, truth or dare!" I asked, turning away from Jasper.

"Dare, of course!" Emmett replied happily.

I smiled wickedly. I still owed him for his last prank. "I dare you to run around the house while singing 'Barbie Girl' as loudly as possible."

"How many times do I need to circle the house?" Emmett asked, standing up.

"Just once," I answered. "But you need to sing until you finish the first chorus part."

Emmett flung the door open and took off around the house, singing at the top of his lungs. We all raced over to the back window to see him cross the back yard. He saw us and stopped long enough to do a little dance. By the time he came in, we were in hysterics and his face was completely flushed.

Emmett took his seat next to Rosalie and she kissed his cheek quickly. "Bella!" he called.

Bella immediately sat up and looked at her brother. "Truth."

"Do you secretly want to date Mike the Fly?" Emmett asked.

"Eeww! Never!" Bella cried, tossing a pillow from the sofa at her brother.

"Rosalie!" Bella chuckled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Rosalie smirked.

"Do you love my brother?" Bella asked.

Rosalie blushed furiously. She looked at Emmett but quickly looked away. "Yes," she whispered.

"Rose?" Emmett asked, lifting her chin so she was looking at him. "You mean that?"

"Yes," Rose said as she blushed again.

Emmett chuckled and kissed her softly. "I love you too, you know."

"Back to the game!" Alice ordered. "Rose, pick someone."

"Jasper!" Rose called.

"Give me a dare," Jasper replied.

"I dare you to take away Alice's fashion magazines for one full day," Rose said.

"Do you want me to die?" Jasper gasped.

"Does that mean you take the double dare instead?" Rose teased.

"Anything!" Jasper cried.

"I dare you to go upstairs, strip, then streak across the living room one time," Rose announced.

"Oh, God!" Bella said, hiding her face in her hands.

I could see her blush creeping down her neck. I smiled at the sight of it.

"Fine!" Jasper relented, heading up the stairs. "For those of you not wanting to see, please feel free to cover your eyes."

Bella leaned against me, hiding her face in my side. I grinned as I put an arm around her back.

"Are you sure you don't want to witness his shame?"

"Positive," Bella mumbled against me.

"I'm coming down!" Jasper yelled.

I closed my own eyes, having no wish to witness the spectacle. I listened as my sister whistled at him and Emmett and Rosalie chuckled.

When I heard the door upstairs slam shut, I opened my eyes again. "It's safe now, Bella."

She peeked out between her fingers before sitting up and pulling her hands completely away. "You guys take your Truth or Dare seriously."

"Of course!" Alice chirped.

Jasper came down a few moments later, mumbling to himself. "Alice, truth or dare."

"Truth, please, Jazz," Alice said sweetly.

"Are you addicted to shopping?" Jasper asked, winking at her.

"You can't be addicted to your job," Alice stated. "Bella!"

"Dare!" Bella said, crossing her fingers.

"I dare you to go upstairs and rearrange Edward's CD collection!" Alice announced.

"Alice!" I hissed.

My sister knew my collection was specifically set up by year and artist. Bella was already off and running up the stairs. She came back down about ten minutes later, smiling happily.

"All done!" Bella sang. "Do you want to send someone to check?"

"Nope!" Alice chirped. "I trust you."

"Edward!" Bella called, turning toward me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I sighed.

"I dare you to put your collection back in order within five minutes," she said.

Then she winked at me. I stared at her for a minute.

She chuckled and said, "Time's a wasting. You've got four and a half minutes left.

I got up and took the stairs two at a time. I flew into my room and headed toward my CDs. I smiled at what I saw. Bella had taken the first and last CD on each shelf and switched only those. She was a genius! I would have to thank her later. I quickly fixed everything and ran back downstairs with a minute to spare.

"Done!" I said proudly.

"I have to see this!" Alice yelled, racing for the stairs.

Everyone followed behind her. She stood in front of my collection, shaking her head. She knew it was fixed.

"Bella, did you really change the order?" my sister asked.

"Of course!" Bella replied. "I wouldn't lie."

"It was out of order, Alice," I confirmed. "I just happen to know where everything goes."

"Fine!" Alice said defeated. "Let's head back down."

We returned to our spots on the living room floor. I turned toward Rosalie.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rose replied.

"I dare you to eat one of Emmett's power bars," I said.

"Edward!" Rose cried. "You know those things taste nasty! You dared me to do that months ago! Besides, they're weight gain bars and I do _not_ want to gain weight. It takes work to keep this figure."

"You didn't complete the dare last time," I informed her. "That means it falls back into play."

"Fine!" she groaned. "Emmett."

She held her hand out to him. He quickly pulled out a bar and handed it to her. It would be even more disgusting after having sat in his pocket all day.

Bella leaned close to me and whispered, "You're rather evil, Edward."

Her breath blowing across my cheek caused me to shiver and close my eyes. I quickly got a hold of myself and shot a glance to Alice. It seemed she wasn't paying any attention to me. I hoped that was true.

We waited patiently for Rose to finish her dare. As soon as she took the last bite, she took off for the bathroom. She came back later, looking a little green.

"Rose," I said, looking at her closely. "I'm really sorry. If I had known you would get sick, I would have changed your dare."

"It's okay," Rose said, smiling weakly at me. "Em, could you take me home?"

"Sure, Rose," Emmett said, standing up and hugging her. "Squirt, you want to come home now?"

"I'd like to hang out a little longer if someone will bring me home," Bella said.

"I'll have Edward drop her off later," Alice chirped. "Feel better, Rose!"

"Thanks, Alice," Rose said as Emmett lead her out of the house.

"No more power bar dares, Edward," Alice warned.

"I wasn't planning on it," I said stiffly. "I didn't mean for her to get sick."

"I know that, little brother," Alice said, kicking my knee. "I'll take Rose's turn. Jasper, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll stick with truth this time," Jasper said.

"What's the worst book you've ever read?" Alice asked.

"It was a book called 'Grendel' and it was supposed to be Beowulf from the monster's point of view. It was a waste of money and time," Jasper answered.

"Mental note!" Bella chuckled. "Stay far away from a book called 'Grendel'. Thanks for the warning, Jasper."

"All right, Bella!" Jasper called. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Bella bravely answered.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Jasper asked.

Bella blushed red from her forehead down to her neck. "I once went to class with the bottom of my dress tucked into my underwear." Bella covered her face and leaned into her lap.

I looked at my sister and Jasper, shocked by Bella's blunt honesty. I didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad for her. Obviously, my sister and Jasper thought laughter was the proper reaction.

"I was only five!" Bella mumbled. She suddenly sat up straight, jutting out her chin. "Alice! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Alice chuckled.

"I dare you not to shop at all for the entire day tomorrow," Bella said, grinning.

"What?" Alice cried. "An entire day of no shopping? Bella, you are evil!" I watched my sister frown and pout at the prospect of twenty-four hours without a single purchase. When she started smiling suddenly, I became very afraid. My sister took revenge very seriously. "Oh, Bella!" Alice sang.

"Alice, be nice," I warned.

"Truth or Dare?" Alice asked, ignoring me completely.

"Dare," Bella said. She was being stubborn. Her chin was still stiff and pointing out.

"I dare you …" Alice began. She paused on purpose and her smile grew wider. "I dare you to kiss Edward, full on the lips."

"Alice!" I cried. "That's not a fair dare and you know it."

"Neither is a ban on shopping. I guess we can cancel both dares then," Alice said happily.

"I don't think so," Bella chuckled.

I turned to look at her and she was up on her knees. She grabbed my face in her small hands and pressed her lips against mine. I'd had a few kisses before, but nothing like this. Her lips moved perfectly over mine. They were warm and soft and gone much too quickly.

"Damn it!" Alice cried.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper trying to comfort my sister. Bella was grinning wickedly at her.

Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Hey, Alice. I'll give you another chance to get your shopping privileges back. Call it!" She flipped the quarter, caught it and slapped it down on her hand.

"Tails!" Alice called.

Bella peaked under her hand and frowned. "You win, Alice. Your shopping privileges are restored."

"Yeah!" Alice cried, hugging Jasper tightly.

Bella glanced at her watch and winced. "I really need to get home. I have the lunch shift tomorrow. Do you mind?" she asked, looking at me.

"Not at all." I stood up and grabbed my keys. "I'll be right back, Alice."

I turned to see my sister lost in her boyfriend's eyes. I chuckled as I opened the door for Bella. We walked out together and I closed the door softly, not wanting to interrupt Alice and Jasper.

"Thanks," Bella said, as I opened the car door for her.

I closed it and slid in behind the wheel. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yep! Alice is really addicted to her shopping!" Bella chuckled.

"Was she right?"

"Who and about what?"

"Alice with the quarter?"

"Not even close," Bella laughed. "I felt bad she was so upset though. If I had known she would take it so badly, I would have changed her dare."

I noticed she didn't say she would have backed out of her own dare. I wondered if that meant she had enjoyed the kiss as much as I had. I was probably just imaging that. How could she like me that much so quickly? And how could I like her so much in such a short time?

The ride to her home was silent. She only talked when she pointed out streets for me to turn down. She finally had me pull into the driveway of a small house at the end of a street lined with trees.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"If it's not too late," I said cautiously. I didn't want to give away just how much I wanted to see her house.

"No, it's fine," Bella assured me. She grabbed her backpack from the backseat and climbed out of the car.

I followed her up the sidewalk and into the small house. The living room had an old sofa and a large TV with games stacked all over it. The wall behind the TV had a picture of a couple I assumed to be her parents. All of the other pictures were of her and Emmett throughout their lives.

"It's not much," Bella sighed. "But it's ours."

"I like it," I replied sincerely. Bella smiled and I couldn't help but return it.

She took my hand and led me up the stairs and into her room. She let go of my hand and moved to her CD player. She turned it on and Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' filled her room. I smirked at her choice. She saw and rolled her eyes at me.

"Everyone needs at least one stupid song just for dancing around to while no one is looking. I'll be right back," she said as she headed down the hall.

I heard water running and assumed she was in the bathroom. I moved over to her bed and picked up the book sitting on it. It was a copy of Pride and Prejudice and the binding was ripped in a few places. I put it down and leaned back against her pillows, closing my eyes.

I had only ever been in another girl's room once and it hadn't felt this comfortable, this normal. I replayed the day in my head and was pleased to realize I had really enjoyed myself. I couldn't remember the last time that had happened. I thought I heard Bella calling my name, but I must have just been thinking about her voice. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too tired to bother.


	8. 08B Lunch Shift

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Lunch Shift**

My alarm clock blared and I quickly reached up and smacked it. I rolled over, trying to yank on the covers, but they were stuck. I turned again to see what I had caught them on and gasped when I saw the sleeping figure of Edward on top of my covers.

I smiled, remembering my attempt to wake him last night. He was a deep sleeper and didn't seem to be a talker at all. I grimaced. I hoped I hadn't talked last night or the night before. I tended to say really embarrassing things in my sleep.

I watched him until my clock went off again. I let it go off for a minute, hoping it would wake him. I turned it off when it didn't seem to be doing much. I sat up and ran my fingers through his bronze hair. It was softer than I had imagined. Not as soft as his lips, I told myself, blushing at the memory from last night.

"Edward," I called, shaking his shoulder.

He stirred only slightly. I pushed a little harder on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Edward." I went to push on him again, but he caught my wrist in the air.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at me. He seemed confused about where he was and what I was doing there.

"You fell asleep," I clarified for him.

He let go of my arm and slowly sat up. He ran his hands through his hair.

"You're only making it worse," I chuckled.

He smiled sweetly. "I know."

"So he speaks!" I laughed.

"It's been a while since I've slept that deeply," he admitted, frowning slightly.

"Not a problem," I said, rubbing his back, hoping to take away his frown. "At least you don't snore like Emmett!"

He chuckled as he looked at me. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked.

"For easing my apprehension. I'm not used to waking up in strange rooms."

"I thought we had come to the conclusion yesterday that we weren't strangers," I said, pushing on his shoulder with my hands.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You mean to tell me you don't have two or three little black books hiding under your mattress at home?"

He laughed, his green eyes lighting up at last. "Not even one!"

"Good!" I said happily. "You're much too nice for that anyway. You're welcome to stick around and wake up a little more before heading home. Unfortunately, I have to go get ready for work."

"Lunch shift, right?" Edward asked.

"Yep!" I said, pulling out my clothes. "Be sure and tell Alice I had a blast yesterday and thank her again for me."

"Will do," he replied quietly, watching me cross the room toward him.

I kissed his temple and ruffled his hair. "Wake up more before driving. You seem really out of it still. I'd hate for my favorite tutor to get in a car accident. I'll talk to you later."

I headed off into the bathroom to start my day. I showered, shaved, and dressed in my work clothes. I got to wear black jeans and black sneakers with the required black t-shirt with yellow lettering. I decided my hair called for a ponytail today. I quickly brushed the wet hair back and wrapped it up with two bands.

I stopped outside of Emmett's door and banged once. "I'm off to work, Em! It's ten in case you're wondering."

He didn't answer. I figured he was either still sleeping or had already left for the day. I never opened the door to his room if I could help it. He kept it a mess in there. I peaked into my own room and saw Edward was gone.

I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. I searched the cabinet until I found my stash of granola bars. I grabbed one and headed into the living room. Once I'd found my apron and notepad, I picked up my keys and headed outside.

It was actually fairly sunny for a Seattle day. I climbed up into my truck, smiling as the engine roared to life. I loved my truck, mostly because I had bought it all on my own. But I also loved that it was practically indestructible.

I headed into work, humming to myself, not bothering with the radio for a change. Angela was in the parking lot when I pulled in. I jumped out and greeted her.

"Hey, Ang! You and Ben do anything fun this weekend?"

"Just some new ninja movie that came out," Angela said, linking her arm with mine. "How was your weekend?"

"Great!" I replied happily. "Edward has a really cool CD collection. Alice wasn't nearly as bad as Emmett made her out to be with the shopping! And we all went to the movies last night. Rosalie is awesome and I could definitely get used to having her around. Jasper is pretty cool too. Oh! I nearly forgot the best part! Edward is going to tutor me in math so I don't fail!"

"That's great!" Angela said, hugging me. The thing I liked best about Angela was you always knew she was really happy for you. "I know how worried you've been about that class."

"Yeah! He did my homework with me for three hours yesterday and by the end of it, I actually understood two of the solutions. We just won't talk about how it was two out of fifteen," I chuckled.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike called as soon as Angela and I stepped into the back room.

"Hey, Mike," I replied. "Have a nice weekend so far?"

"Not too bad. Did you get all of your homework done yet?" Mike asked.

"Almost," I replied.

"Think you can get away to have dinner with me tonight?" Mike questioned.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm not interested in dating right now. I have to focus on school," I said. "But thank you for asking."

I walked off further into the kitchen and tied my apron on. I made sure I had my notepad and pen and headed out to see if I had any tables yet. I was given a little old couple in a booth in the corner. I took their drink orders and headed to the kitchen to fill them. I could hear Angela fussing at Mike as I rounded the corner.

"You shouldn't have lied like that. Bella will be furious when she finds out!" Angela chastised.

"I moved him already," Mike defended. "You could just not tell her."

"If you ever do it again, Mike," Angela warned.

I rolled my eyes, wondering if I even wanted to know. I came into the room and they both stopped talking, looking away from each other. I filled the drinks and headed back to the little old couple.

"Bella," Angela called. I turned to see her standing behind me.

"What's up, Ang?" I asked.

She smiled at me and pointed behind her. "You have a second table."

I looked past her to see Edward staring intently at the menu. I smiled brightly and started to walk over. I stopped, remembering the argument in the kitchen.

"Ang?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Is this what you and Mike were arguing about?" I asked.

Angela chuckled. "Mike is a little jealous and tried to seat him in my section. I recognized him and made Mike fix it."

"Thank you," I said, hugging her tightly.

"No problem," she laughed. "Glad to see you've made a new friend."

I rolled my eyes as I left her and headed over to Edward. "Isn't it a little early for lunch for you? I happen to have it on very good authority that you've only been up for about an hour."

Edward grinned at me, leaning back against the booth. "I'm not a big breakfast person."

"Did the bacon ruin it for you?"

"Something like that."

"So what would you like for lunch?"

"What would you recommend?"

"The steak but I'd go with a sweet potato instead of baked."

"Then I'll have that with a coke, please."

"You're certainly my most polite customer of the day so far. I'll be right back." I walked off and headed into the kitchen.

Angela was waiting in the doorway for me. "Bella!" she sang. "He is so cute and he smiles every time you get near him! And so do you, by the way!"

"I've only known him for a few days," I said.

"Yeah, but you've heard Emmett talking about him for months now!" Angela pressed.

I bit my lip, thinking again about last night.

"What are you thinking about?" Angela asked.

I checked around for Mike before leaning closer to her. "I kissed him last night."

"Bella!" she shrieked.

I put a hand over her mouth. "Shush!"

She nodded her head and I removed my hand.

"We were all playing truth or dare together and I got dared to do it."

"Your first kiss was a dare? How totally Bella of you!" Angela chuckled. "You were being stubborn, weren't you?"

"Appreciate the support, Ang," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So how was it?" she asked, her eyes shining with happiness for me.

"Really nice," I said, trying not to blush and failing miserably.

"You better put his order in and get him his drink before he thinks you've forgotten him," Angela ordered.

I quickly wrote up the ticket and gave it to Tyler. I poured a coke and brought it over to Edward. "I'll be right back. I have to check my other table."

"Take your time," Edward replied.

I walked over to the little old couple and made sure they were okay. They both ordered salad and I walked into the kitchen to put in their order. I went back one more time to check on them. They were really cute together.

By the time they finished telling me how they met, Tyler had their order ready. I grabbed the salads and brought it back to them. I promised to check on them soon. By the time I got back to the kitchen, Edward's food was ready.

I brought it over to his table and gave it to him. "Here you are!"

"You talked to them for a while," he said, nodding toward the old couple.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "That's Frank and Cecile. They've been married for fifty three years. They met on a cruise ship they're parents had drug them on. They bumped into each other while Frank was playing horseshoes with some friends he'd made. Can you believe they actually play horseshoes on a ship? Anyway! Cecile was smitten and so was Frank. They kept in touch for a year before Frank suddenly showed up at her door with roses and a ring."

"They told you all of that?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said. "I've found old people open up pretty quickly if you show you're willing to listen to them. Too many people ignore the older generations."

"Bella, would you mind telling them their lunch is taken care of? I would like to treat them," Edward told me.

"Okay," I said, smiling brightly at him. He really did have a good soul. "I'm sure they'll love it. And I'll bring you another coke. In the meantime, eat up!"

He smiled as he unrolled his utensils. I walked over to my little old couple.

"I have the best Sunday afternoon gift for you two youngsters!" I said. I turned slightly and pointed at Edward. "My friend there is a big fan of cruise ships and horseshoes. I told him your story and he decided to pay for your lunch."

"Bella, dear," Cecile called, taking my hand into hers. "He's a nice young man to do that."

"Yep," I replied. "Edward's a good friend. If Frank won't be too jealous, maybe you can give him a little peck on his cheek on your way out." I winked at Frank.

"I think I can trust her with just a little one," Frank said, smiling at his wife. "Any more than and I'll have to beat him away with a stick."

"Oh, Frank!" Cecile laughed, flicking her hand at him.

"All right you two! I've got to get Edward another coke. Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"We're fine, Bella," Frank replied. "Take care of your young friend."

I headed into the kitchen and pulled Angela over. "My little old couple is too cute. Edward's buying their lunch! I convinced Cecile to give him a little kiss on her way out. Keep an eye out in case I miss it."

Angela chuckled as she headed out to her own tables with a tray full of food. Mike came sauntering into the kitchen right after.

"Hey, Bella," Mike called.

"Hey," I replied, keeping my attention on filling the glass.

"Who's the guy that asked for your section?" Mike questioned.

"That's my friend Edward," I replied. "He was here with my brother Friday night. He's actually sort of family. My brother is dating the sister of his sister's boyfriend." I smiled, knowing it would take Mike most of the day to figure that one out.

"Oh!" was his only reply.

"I have to get back out there," I said, walking past him with the glass.

Just as I came around and started heading toward Edward's table, I saw Frank and Cecile talking to him. I stopped and stared, waiting to see what would happen. Cecile gave him a loud smack on the cheek and Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head. I laughed as quietly as I could manage, trying not to spill his drink.

Once Frank and Cecile moved on, I went up to the table. "Here's your coke." I smirked at the lipstick print on his cheek. "Looks like you were busy while I was gone."

Edward's eyes darted across my face quickly. "What do you mean?"

"You have a little something right here," I said, running a finger over the mark.

It felt like static electricity was running through my fingertip as I touched his cheek. I watched as Edward closed his eyes at my touch. When he opened them again, his green eyes seemed a little darker.

"I'll bring you a wet nap." I turned and quickly headed back to the safe haven of the kitchen.

"Um … Bella," Angela whispered.

"Yeah," I said, pretending to hunt up the wet naps when they were in a basket right in front of me. I had touched his face! And I really wanted to do it again! What was going on with me?

"I don't know what happened, but Edward just ran out of here like he was on fire."

I walked back over to the table to find he had left more than enough money to cover his meal. I didn't know what had upset him, but I hoped it wasn't me. I didn't have time to ponder it for long since the rush hour picked up and I was busy the rest of my shift.

I was exhausted by the time I got off work. I dragged myself over to my truck and climbed in. I drove straight home, foregoing my usual fast food run. I wasn't hungry tonight. I just wanted to get out of these clothes. I trudged into the house and dropped my keys onto the table.

"I'm home," I called.

No one answered. Emmett must have been out with Rose.

I flicked the deadbolt and headed into the kitchen. I couldn't remember why I had come in here. I stared at the little room for a moment, trying to jog my slow brain. My eyes rested on the telephone and I thought about Edward. I walked over to the phone and called his house.

"Hello!" Alice sang into the phone.

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella."

"Bella! How was work today?"

"Good. Hey, is Edward feeling okay?"

"I haven't seen him today. He's been up in his room."

"Oh. Would you check on him later? He stopped by to have lunch at the restaurant and he left in kind of a hurry. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't sick or anything."

"Thanks for letting me know, Bella. I'll make sure he's fine. I'll tell him to call you later."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Welcome, Bella!"

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs. I took the quickest shower known to man and pulled on my favorite sweats and t-shirt. I crawled deep under the covers and closed my eyes tightly. It was only six-thirty at night, but I was wiped out.


	9. 09A Alice Investigates

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Alice Investigates**

The phone rang out across the house. I jumped at it, hoping it was Jazz. "Hello!" I sang.

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella."

"Bella! How was work today?"

"Good. Hey, is Edward feeling okay?"

"I haven't seen him today. He's been up in his room."

"Oh. Would you check on him later? He stopped by to have lunch at the restaurant and he left in kind of a hurry. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't sick or anything."

"Thanks for letting me know, Bella. I'll make sure he's fine. I'll tell him to call you later."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Welcome, Bella!"

I hung up the phone and stared at the staircase. Edward had not come home last night. Edward had snuck off to Bella's workplace. Edward had gone straight to his room when he did come home. My brother was up to something.

I went up the stairs and straight into his room. He was stretched out on his bed with his pillow over his head. He didn't even have his stereo on. This was serious. I climbed into the bed and stuck my face under the pillow with him, like when we were kids.

He opened his eyes and stared at me. They were so full of sadness that I wanted to cry for him.

"Edward," I whispered, taking his hand into mine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"It's been a long time since we've hid out under your pillow, little brother."

"Alice."

"_Ed-ward,_" I sang. I heard him chuckling. "I heard that. Look, I know I can be a bit pushy at times, but I'm always here for you. Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Did something happen last night?"

"Nothing happened. I told you. I fell asleep."

"I believe you, so that means something happened today."

"Please go away."

"No. I can't leave with you hurting."

"I'm not hurting."

"Then why, little brother, are your beautiful green eyes so very sad?"

"It's really not fair that you can do that."

"I happen to recall someone once telling me life isn't fair."

He snorted and I knew I was finally breaking up that wall of his.

"Talk to your big sis. Maybe I can help."

He sighed so heavily that I wondered how he had the breath for it. "I think I like her."

"Who?"

"Bella."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think it would be a bad thing. She's smart and very funny," I offered.

"I just met her."

"So what? Did you forget I told Jasper within the first hour of meeting him that I had been waiting for him?"

Edward chuckled and I pressed on.

"Remember how Jazz just looked at me and you thought I had gone mental? And then Jazz apologized for keeping me waiting."

"That was awfully interesting," he sighed. I was glad to see it wasn't as heavy as the first one.

"What is so wrong with liking Bella?"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"That's a possibility, but I highly doubt it."

"What makes you say that?" His green eyes opened again, searching my face for his answer.

"Duh! I was in the room when she kissed you."

"That was a dare, Alice."

"It might have started out that way, but that's not how it ended."

"I think you are reading into things, sister dear."

"Fine. Tell me your day in detail, starting with when you left last night."

"I drove Bella home. She asked me if I wanted to come in. She took me up to her room and then she went to change her clothes. I sat down on her bed and somehow fell asleep. She woke me up this morning and said she had tried last night, but I wouldn't budge. She told me she had to go to work, which she did."

"You're leaving something out," I said, watching as his eyes flicked across my face. The only sure sign Edward was editing.

"When she was getting ready to leave, she kissed my forehead and told me to wake up more before driving. She said she was worried I would get into an accident."

"That's two kisses!" I squealed. He frowned at me. "Sorry. Please continue."

"So I decided to have lunch so I could see her again. I don't know why, but I really wanted to. That Mike guy tried to put me in another section, but this girl showed up and brought me to Bella's section instead. Bella came out a little while later and talked to me for a bit and took my order. She had another table she had to take care of too. It was a little old couple. Bella chatted with them for a while before coming back over to me. She told me how they had told her the story of when they met each other. I thought it was a nice story, so I offered to pay for their lunch. Bella seemed to really like that. The couple got up to leave and came over to me and the little old lady kissed my cheek. She told me Bella was a special girl and I should marry her quick before someone else scooped her up. Before I could say anything, she was leaving and Bella was coming to the table. I had lipstick on my face from the lady and Bella touched my cheek to show me where it was."

"Is that when you ran?" He nodded his head, closing his eyes again. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to get close to anyone. I don't want to hurt again, Ali."

Edward hadn't used his nickname for me in years. I knew he was really upset. I hugged him tightly.

"Edward, you can't do this. You can't stop trying just because you're afraid of being hurt. You were seventeen years old with your first girlfriend. Consider it a learning experience. A really sucky one, but one none the less. Besides, Bella is not the same as the girl who hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"The reason I came up here, little brother, is because Bella called. She was worried you might be sick from the food. She asked me to check on you and let her know you're okay. I promised I would have you call her. Look, I understand why you're freaking out a little right now. Just do me a favor. Be a friend to Bella for right now. You don't need to worry about anything more. You can be someone's friend, right?"

"Yes, Alice!"

"Good," I chuckled. "Besides, you've already agreed to be her tutor. How awful would you feel if you let her flunk math?"

"Pretty bad."

"See! I do know what I'm talking about."

"Only sometimes," he mumbled, trying to hide his grin.

"You should at least take a shower soon. Mom and Dad will be home in a few hours."

"Great!"

"Your fake sarcasm is not cute. We both know you've wanted them home since they walked out the door. Not that Esme would believe it with the cold shoulder you always give her."

"Alice, you know why. The moment she gets me alone and starts hugging all over me I'll feel guilty and tell her whatever she wants to know."

"Would it really be so horrible if you just opened up and told her what happened?"

"Yes! You know how she gets about me. She'll want to track down the girl and her parents and make a huge deal of it."

"I think it would be fun actually. I wouldn't mind helping out with something like that. Besides, you can't avoid your own mother forever."

"Didn't you just lecture me about this last week?"

"Yes. And a few weeks before that and so on and so forth. And I'll continue it until you start acting like your old self!"

"Whatever," Edward growled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just glad they're coming home."

"Why?" Edward teased. "Their presence will just cramp your party lifestyle."

"Shut up! You know you love it! If not for me, you wouldn't have been kissed by the lovely Bella Swan!"

"Emmett doesn't know about that, does he?"

"I'm not sure if Jazz mentioned it yet or not. Why?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Alice, but Emmett is quite capable of turning me to mush."

"I'm sure that as long as you don't break Bella's heart, you have nothing to fear."

"I would never do that."

"I know." I kissed his forehead and left him to hide under his pillow for a while longer. I went into my room and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello, sweetheart," Jasper answered.

"Hey, Jazz!" I sighed happily. "Do you miss me yet?"

"Absolutely. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"He really likes her, Jazz. And he's totally freaked out by it."

"You should take him shopping to cheer him up."

"I don't even think shopping would work in this instance."

"Oh, My! A day when Alice Cullen questions the therapeutic value of shopping. This is quite serious."

"What should I do?"

"Nothing. You need to let him work through this on his own. Unless you see him getting ready to make a fatal mistake, let him come to terms with his feelings on his own."

"Shouldn't I at least make sure Bella feels the same about him?"

"I think that's really more for Edward and Bella to find out together."

"You're right."

"Alice, I know you care for him and I know you've been worried about him, but he's a big boy."

"You're never too big to have your sister take up for you."

Jasper chuckled. "Maybe not. But I still think you should let him on his own for a little while. I'm sure the memory of that night is pretty fresh in his head right now."

"I wish I could forget it." I muttered. "My brain is forever scarred from having seen her and her little friend. It's a good thing we hadn't eaten or I would have puked all over her."

"Alice! Behave and stop it."

"I will."

"I mean it, Alice. You will only make things worse."

"I promise to behave, Jasper. I have to go. I need to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be. The parents arrive in a few hours."

"Good luck, honey."

"Thanks, Jazz."

I hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. Should I call Bella just to let her know Edward is fine? Or should I wait and see if Edward does it?

I picked up the extension and heard ringing. I put my hand over the mouthpiece and listened.

"Hello," a girl's voice said sleepily.

"Bella?" my brother questioned.

"Oh, hey, Edward! Sorry. Give me a second. I fell asleep after work," Bella replied. She let out a loud yawn. "So! Are you okay? You dashed out of there pretty quickly."

"I was feeling a little sick. I'm much better now."

"Good to know. I'd hate to have to call the Health Department on my own job. Can't have them letting my friends get sick and all!"

"I'm touched you would risk your job for me."

"Ha! As if I'd let them know it was me! I'd let Mike the Fly take the fall. He'd probably do it willingly if I agreed to a date. Speaking of him," Bella chuckled. "Angela told me what he tried to pull."

"Is that the name of the girl who rescued me?"

"Yep. I'll introduce you next time if you decide to grace our establishment with your presence again. You'll like her. She's really honest and she really cares about people. So! What exciting things will be going on in the Cullen household tonight?"

"Our parents are returning from their trip. I believe Alice is currently making sure the house is in order. As the oldest, it is her responsibility to ensure I do not trash the house."

"You don't seem like the rowdy house party type, Edward."

"I'm not. I'm just the one Alice blames when she gets busted."

"That's rather mean."

"I told you I wouldn't miss her."

I was getting ready to scream at him when I looked up to see him standing in my doorway, grinning at me, dimples and all. I quickly hung up the phone and gave him my most innocent smile.

"Thank you for calling to check on me earlier, Bella. I'm afraid I must go and help Alice now. She seems to have forgotten a little something. I'm sure she'll appreciate me reminding her."

I watched as Edward said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He stared at me for the longest time before turning and walking out of the room. I chased after him.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he quipped, closing his bedroom door in my face.

"Edward! I didn't mean to! I was only getting ready to call Rose and you were already on the phone and I just found myself listening. I'm sorry!"

"Not nearly as sorry as you will be, sister dear," he called through the door.

I was in big, big trouble!


	10. 10E Tutoring

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Tutoring**

I made my way toward her front door as Emmett was coming out.

"Hey, Tutor-boy!" he called.

I smirked. "It's better than the other choice."

Emmett smacked me hard on the shoulder. "She's upstairs. Make sure she gets a good grade!"

"Certainly," I replied, lifting my hand to knock.

Emmett chuckled and I turned around to face him. "Just go in, Edward. She's in her room and she'll never hear you knock."

I did as he said and walked into the house. The first thing I heard was music. It was the strumming of a guitar and a sweet voice singing softly.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place __ (Lyrics from Bubbly by Colbie Caillat)__  
Undercover staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore  
_

I made my way to Bella's room, wondering which CD she was currently listening to. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and was stopped in my tracks.

_Its starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
You make me smile please stay for a while now  
Just take your time, wherever you go_

Bella was playing a guitar and Bella was singing. She noticed me and stopped immediately, nearly dropping her instrument.

"No, don't stop on my account," I said softly.

"Ah!" she said, waving a hand at me. "I was just goofing. You ready to tutor me?"

"That was much better than goofing, Bella," I replied.

"You think?" she asked, crinkling her nose.

"I have a little bit of a background in music," I teased. "I think it's safe to say that I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh," Bella said. She suddenly smiled and my entire day brightened. "Thanks, Edward. Emmett is not a fan! Although, that may have more to do with my choice of song than anything. How were your classes today?"

"Fine," I replied. I noticed that her fingers were covered in band-aids. "What happened?" I asked as I lifted up her hand.

Bella blushed as she said, "The strings are new. I didn't want to cut up my fingertips so I wrapped them up. Anyway! Tell me more about school. 'Fine' is not very descriptive," she said as she grabbed her bag and pulled out her math book.

She patted the spot next to her on her bed. I looked at her doubtfully.

"Unless you want us at the kitchen table." She noticed my apprehension.

I shook my head and sat down next to her. "It was just a long day. My classes seemed to take an especially long time today."

"I'd love to agree with you, Edward, but my math class always seems especially long. And today was the most torturous yet. I swear that man knows how awful I am."

"I take it he piled on the homework."

"Yep. Final test on Friday."

"You'll be ready."

"Ha!" Bella chuckled, shaking her long brown hair. "You're a real comedian, Edward."

I stood and walked over to her small stereo. I flipped through her CDs, looking for just the right one.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for some Beethoven."

"It's on the shelf by your foot."

I bent down and found exactly what I was looking for. I put the CD into her stereo and turned it on. I moved back to the bed where Bella was staring at me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I've found over the years that having classical music playing in the background helps me to memorize things. I thought it might work for you," I explained.

"At this point, I'll give anything a try!" Bella flipped her notebook open to show me her assignment.

"I may have spoken too soon," I teased. "He certainly seems to know your weakness."

"Math is my kryptonite," she chuckled.

"Let's start by going over the work we did on Saturday. Start with the two you got right and then pick one of the others to try."

Bella did as I said and reworked the two she had gotten. She was able to solve them again without looking back at her previous work. She sighed heavily as she picked her new problem.

"Relax, Bella. It's only math."

"So you say! You're not in danger of flunking."

"I won't let you flunk."

She looked at me doubtfully.

"I'll make you a deal. I'm already going to be over on Wednesday to help, right?"

"Yes."

"If you still don't have the hang of it when I leave, I'll come back Friday morning before your test."

"But you have your own classes, Edward."

"Not first thing on Fridays."

"Thanks!" she said and her face lit up with her smile.

"Back to work," I said, pointing sternly at her math book. I couldn't keep the grin off my face though.

Bella chuckled, but started working on the problem she had picked out. I watched as her eyes scanned the page, trying to pull the answer from the text. She tapped the end of her pencil against her lips. I couldn't help but remember what it had been like to feel her lips against mine.

When she finally decided where to start, her eyes widened and a grin crept across her face. She wrote out her answer, taking her time and double-checking it before handing it over to me. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers and then her legs.

I did my best not to laugh as she was nervous enough. I reviewed her work and was happy to see that she had done well. "Bella."

She opened one eye and peaked at me. "How bad is it?"

I pretended to scowl, "Well …"

"Argh!" she cried, hiding her head under her hands. "I am going to fail! I've never done that before."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I was only kidding," I laughed. "You got it right."

She lifted her head and looked at me warily. "You're being serious? I got it right?"

"Yes, Bella!" I replied, rolling my eyes at her.

She grabbed her tablet from me and smacked me with it. "Stupid Tutor-boy!"

She smiled then and I knew she was only teasing. She tried the other fourteen problems that had mystified her on Saturday and got all but one of them correct.

"This is the only one that's wrong, Bella. Why is it wrong?"

She stared at the book and at her solution. I let her take her time. She needed to know how to solve it correctly so that she could move on to her new assignment. Her warm brown eyes sparkled and I knew she had found her mistake.

"I forgot to carry the one over here, so my answer is really 235."

"Excellent!"

"You're a really good tutor, Edward. Maybe you should be the teacher."

"I don't have the required patience for a room full of children."

"You seem to put up with me just fine," she snorted.

"You're not annoying," I quipped.

"You say that now," she sighed. She flipped her book to her new assignment and looked at the page. Worry creased her brow. "Let me try the first one on my own and let's see what happens."

"By all means, go right ahead."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"What?" I questioned.

"The way you talk."

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"Relax, Edward!" she said, putting her hand on mine. "I like it. It's proper and old-fashioned. Different, but a really good different!" She took her hand back and I missed the warmth of it against my skin.

I could be friends with Bella I told myself. But for how long? How long before I wanted to be more than friends? And what if she didn't want anything more than friendship? I realized it didn't matter. Having her as a friend would always be better than not having her in my life at all.

"I give!" she yelled suddenly, tossing her math book across the room.

I tried to hide my smile as I retrieved her book. "It's not the book's fault."

"I know."

I put the book back down in front of her. I stretched out on the bed to match her position. We spent the next fifteen minutes taking apart the problem and solution, line by line.

"So then if this is 12 and the first part is correct, X is 172?" she asked, looking over at me. Her eyes were hopeful and her brow was creased.

"Correct!" I laughed. "You've got it."

"Thank You! Thank You!" she sang as she grabbed my face and kissed my cheeks. "You are the best tutor ever!" She jumped up and grabbed my hand. "Time to celebrate! I'm making dinner!"

I followed her down the stairs and into her small kitchen. "You don't have to."

"Actually, I do. Even if you choose not to eat, Emmett will be home soon and he requires sustenance!"

I watched as she pulled out a green and yellow pepper with a pack of chicken breasts and an onion. She slowly cut everything up into little strips. I wondered if her slowness was for precision or because of her clumsy tendencies. As she threw everything into the pan on the stove, the small house filled with the smell. Bella seemed to be a very good cook.

"Edward, reach into the cabinet on side of the fridge and hand me the box of fajita wraps, please."

I did as she asked and found the box easily. I turned to give them to her and we ran into each other. I automatically put an arm around her waist to steady her. She smiled up at me as she took the box.

"Thank You."

"You're welcome," I said.

She chuckled at me and I felt my eyebrow lift up. "You might want to let go so I don't burn supper."

I hadn't realized that I had still been holding her. I let her go and felt my face turn red.

She laughed in earnest. "Alice says you only do that twice a year and she's already gotten you both times."

"Alice says a lot of things," I mumbled, sitting at the table.

She turned the fire down low and put the wraps in the oven. She took the seat next to me and tossed her feet up into my lap. "What else does Alice say?"

"She thinks you're insane for not enjoying shopping."

"I kind of figured that out for myself. Tell me something I don't know." Her face and eyes lit up suddenly. "I know! Tell me if your parents found out about her wild partying while they were out!"

"There wasn't the faintest sign of a party anywhere in the house," I chuckled. "They are still utterly clueless about the devious child they call daughter."

"I can tell you don't really mean that," she said, staring intently at me. "Every time you talk about your sister, your eyes brighten up."

"Don't tell her that," I warned. "She already considers herself in charge of my happiness. Information like that will only prolong my suffering."

"I would hate to cause you to suffer, Edward."

She smiled as she moved her feet and stood up. She took the pan off the stove and pulled the wraps out of the oven. Just as she was turning everything off, Emmett came bounding through the door.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Emmett called as he pulled Bella into a hug.

"Fajitas," Bella said, trying to push him away. Bella looked behind Emmett. "Where's Rose?"

"She and Jasper had some business to take care of," Emmett said, plopping down into a chair. "Hey, Edward. How's she doing with the math?"

"Much better," I said, proudly. "She's gotten a total of seventeen correct so far."

"Yeah, but two of them I had right on Saturday so I don't think those should count," Bella said as she handed Emmett a plate full of food.

"Smells great, Bella!" Emmett announced.

"Thank You," I said as Bella handed me a plate.

She made her own and sat back down next to me. "How was your day, Em?"

"You already know about work this morning," Emmett replied. "But tonight was pretty good. Rose let me take her ice skating for a bit."

"And you both survived?" Bella teased.

"Not every girl is as clumsy as you, little sister," Emmett chuckled.

Bella poked her tongue at him and I laughed.

"So what do you two crazy kids have planned for tonight?" Emmett asked.

"More math," Bella said, poking at her food.

"You have the rest of the week. Why don't we stop for tonight and pick it back up on Wednesday?" I offered. "I'm sure your teacher won't add that much more work before your final on Friday."

"Yeah, Bella!" Emmett said. "Take a break, Squirt! You don't do that enough. You and Edward can watch a movie or play some video games or something."

"Why, Emmett?" Bella asked with a grin. "Where will you be?"

"I thought I might go over and visit Rosalie in a bit," Emmett replied, staring at his food.

"I figured," Bella chuckled. "I assume there won't be a need to worry with waking you up for work."

Emmett lifted his head and smiled brightly. "Shut up, Bella!"

"That's fine!" she sighed, still smiling. "Abandon your baby sister! I get it!"

Emmett pulled a pepper slice out of his wrap and tossed it at Bella's head. "Shut it!"

Bella ducked it easily and poked her tongue at her brother.

"Besides! I'm not abandoning you. I'm leaving you in Edward's very capable hands! Just don't stay up too late. You do have work tomorrow." Emmett finished off the last of his food and brought his plate to the sink. He rinsed it off and set it down. When he turned around, he ruffled Bella's hair and kissed her cheek. "Lock the doors!"

"Yes, Sir!" Bella giggled as she gave him a quick salute.

"See ya, Eddie!" Emmett called as he disappeared out the door.

"I thought you had an Eddie-free month for behaving on Friday?" Bella asked, grinning at me.

"Emmett has a very short term memory," I replied.

"Yep! That's why he keeps bringing home the bacon and I keep tossing it out!"

We ate the rest of our meal in silence. I could tell Bella's mind was far away. Her brown eyes had a glassy look to them. I wondered what she was thinking. I wasn't sure if it was right for me to ask so I kept quiet.

We did the dishes together, with me washing and her drying. Then we went back to her room and she put in a DVD. I leaned against her pillows and headboard while she rested her head against my shoulder. She watched the movie until she fell asleep. I watched her. That was the night she said my name in her sleep for the first time.


	11. 11B Work Day

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Work Day**

I heard the blare of my alarm, but it seemed to be coming from far away. It stopped and I thought I might have dreamt it. I snuggled further into my pillow, prepared to sleep for as long as possible. I tried to take notice that my pillow didn't feel right, but my brain was not yet functioning.

"Bella," a velvet voice called.

I groaned, knowing it was the one voice I wouldn't be able to ignore. But I decided I would try anyway. After all, his voice was just a part of my dream. I pulled my covers over my head, to help me ignore the morning light wafting into my room.

I heard a familiar chuckle and then my covers were yanked away from me. "Hey!" I yelled, sitting up quickly.

"Do you know how long it takes to wake you up?" he asked, grinning.

I took in his disheveled appearance and ruffled hair and couldn't help but smile. "This is turning into a habit with us."

"What?" he asked, honestly confused.

I laughed as I pushed on his leg. "Falling asleep in the other's bed."

"Oh!" was his only reply.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing!" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

His smile returned and it made me feel very happy. I looked over at the clock. It was only quarter of nine.

"I hope you won't be late for any classes."

"I have just enough time," he replied.

"Good!" I chuckled. "I'd hate to have to get my tutor a tutor!"

"Silly Bella," he chuckled.

"Well, I better get moving. It's going to be a long day of working," I said, standing and stretching. "You'll be here Wednesday afternoon, right?"

"Yes," he answered, as he put his shoes on. He looked up at me suddenly and I could see worry in his green eyes. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Would it be okay if I called you tonight?"

I wondered why he would be worried about asking me something like that. "Sure!" I said, hoping my smile would make him smile. It did. "I should be home around eleven tonight."

"Are you sure it isn't too late?"

"Positive. I usually stay up for an hour or so after I get home." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

I led him down the stairs and to the front door. I let his hand go so I could unlock the deadbolt and pull the door open.

"Thanks again for all the help, Edward. I really appreciate it! My GPA appreciates it too!"

"You are more than welcome, Bella," he replied, grinning at me.

I reached up and hugged him tightly. He was surprised at first, but then returned it. It was weird, but not uncomfortable. It was only weird because neither of us seemed to want to be the one to break the hug. But I knew he had class and I knew I had to be to work on time. I reluctantly pulled away.

"Talk to you later, Tutor-boy!" I said as I playfully pushed him out the door.

He smiled brightly at me before walking to his car. I stood in the doorway until he left. I closed and locked my door and leaned heavily against it.

"I think I like Edward Cullen," I announced to the empty house. I shook my head as I made my way back to my room. Now was not the time to think about such things. I had a job to get to. And after I was done there, it was time to wrap presents again. Oh, Joy!

I quickly showered and dressed. I didn't have time for a real breakfast, so I just grabbed one of my trusty granola bars. I locked up the house and dashed over to my wonderful rusty truck. I liked to think of it as vintage. Emmett liked to call it junk. I shrugged as I thought of the saying 'to each his own'.

I made it to work with plenty of time to spare. Angela was waiting for me as always. I hooked my arm in hers, our little tradition, and we made our way into the building.

"How's the tutoring coming?" Angela asked.

"Better than I ever thought possible," I replied cheerily. "I technically got seventeen right, but since two were right from Saturday, it's just fifteen."

"See! I told you not to worry and that things would turn around for you!"

"Ang, I've never been so happy to have you proven right!"

"You're no longer just talking about the math, are you?"

I pulled her closer so I could whisper without being overheard. "I think I really like him."

"I think you do too," Angela chuckled. "So was he okay the other day?"

"Yeah, he just got a little sick."

"I hope it wasn't from the food."

"He didn't eat much of it so I assume it was from something else."

"Well, don't look now, but Mike is headed straight for you." Angela gave me a quick hug and then walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said.

"Hey, Mike."

"How's school?"

"Good. I've got a math tutor now so I think I might actually pass the class after all."

"That's good. So would you like to get some coffee after work?"

"Can't. I've got to get to my other job right after I'm done here."

"You've got two jobs?"

"Someone has to pay for my classes, Mike."

I was doing my best to keep my annoyance out of my voice. I didn't think it was working well. I didn't appreciate how he asked about my class, but didn't care abut the answer. I despised fake interest. It was another reason I really liked Edward, he didn't do that.

"Bella!" Angela called. "We've got a table requesting you specifically! I think it's your brother's friends."

I quickly followed Angela out, glad for the interruption. "No matter how hard I swat him," I muttered.

Angela chuckled beside me as she pointed out the table. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were sitting there, waving to me. I walked over, happy to see them.

"Good morning slash almost lunch time."

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie said. "We thought we'd come and visit for our lunch breaks."

"So, Bella!" Alice chirped. "Edward didn't come home last night. Any idea where he was?"

I chuckled and nodded my head. "My fault. We fell asleep watching a movie. My bad math skills got the better of both of us."

"How's the tutoring coming?" Jasper asked.

"Really good!" I replied. "I got all of my work right except for one. But I'm really nervous about my test on Friday. I have to have a B or better to pass the class."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Alice said, patting my hand. "Are you working both your jobs today?"

"Yep! I'm heading straight to the mall as soon as my shift ends here. Fingers to cut and gift wrap to bloody!" I chuckled. "What can I get for you guys today?"

"Rose and I will have those yummy salads again. And we'll all have coke today," Alice replied.

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich," Jasper said.

"I'll be right back!" I walked into the kitchen and handed Tyler the ticket. I got the drinks ready and brought them over. "Your jobs must be pretty close to here. Where do you guys work?"

"We actually work on the other end of town," Alice explained. "We really did come to visit."

"That's really nice of you guys!" I said.

"We're happy to do it," Rosalie replied.

"So, Rose, what was it like to have Emmett over last night?" I asked.

She blushed some and smiled. "That snoring drives me insane."

"You have to get him on his side and stick a pillow behind him," I explained. "That's what we used to do on camping trips."

"Thanks for the tip!" Rose said.

"Not a problem," I replied.

I chatted with them as much as I could between running back and forth to the kitchen and handling my three other tables. The hour passed quickly though and I was soon saying my goodbyes to them. Alice made plans for another movie night after my shift on Friday. I was quickly learning Alice was a pro at getting people to agree with her.

The next few hours passed quickly with the rush of lunch time. Things slowed after that and Angela and I spent our time wrapping up utensils for future use. The early dinner crowd came and went without much fanfare and I was glad. I still had to put in four hours at my other job.

I quickly changed my shirt in the bathroom of the restaurant. I didn't want to go into the mall wearing my work shirt. I made it to my truck without running into Mike and I was glad for it. It took a while to get into the mall parking lot with all the extra seasonal business. Part of me hoped for a lot of work and the other part cringed at the thought of paper cuts. I decided to try and be extra careful tonight.

The first hour was completely boring. Not a single person approached the kiosk. I wished for the millionth time I was allowed to read or do homework. The manager was afraid it would turn people away if I didn't look ready and eager to help. I sat in the chair cross-legged, staring out into the depths of the mall. If I couldn't read or study, I could at least 'people watch'. I watched as a little girl tried to escape her parents to get into the water fountain. I wondered once again why mall designers thought children and fountains mixed well in a consumer atmosphere.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. "Excuse me, Miss. I have this gift and I was hoping to get it wrapped tonight. Would you be able to assist me?"

I grabbed the counter and spun the chair so I was facing him. He was smiling brightly at me, with a little of his bronze hair hanging in the way of his green eyes. I got up and walked over to him.

"That depends."

"On what?" he asked, leaning closer.

I pushed his stray hairs away from his eyes. "On if you really want me to wrap that gift. I wasn't joking when I said I'm not very good at it."

"I trust you."

I very nearly leaned in to kiss him at that moment. But I wasn't sure if he felt the same. I grabbed the box from him instead. "Any particular kind of paper you want? We have fancy, flashy, sparkly, and the ever popular Disney line."

"Whatever you choose will be fine," he answered.

I grabbed my personal favorite. It was dark blue with simple white snowflakes. I pointed over to the wrapping area and Edward followed. "How was school today?"

"A little slow, but manageable," he shrugged.

"Your sister stopped by today with Rosalie and Jasper."

"What did they want?"

"Lunch and to visit with me. Apparently, I'm a popular waitress now."

"Is that so?"

"I am specially requested more than the other waitresses," I said, winking.

I used a pencil to outline where I needed to cut. It usually helped, but only a little. I reminded myself of my promise to be careful. The last thing I needed was to cut myself in front of Edward.

"You're very precise," he said.

"I'm attempting to do this without bleeding all over your gift." I slowly and carefully cut out the square I needed. "How did you know about this job?"

"Alice."

"Ah! She does seem to be all knowing and seeing."

"You're not the first to say that about her."

"How could I be? I've only known her for a short time. I'm sure she's been this way forever. It takes years to perfect her skill level at arranging the future."

"What has she done now?"

"Movie night on Friday after my shift. Em's going to flip when he finds out we're seeing a girlie movie as he calls them."

"Emmett really is a man of action," Edward chuckled.

"What about you?" I asked. "Are you afraid of the big bad romance movie too?"

I put his gift down on the counter in front of him. It was one of my better attempts. There wasn't a single drop of blood on it.

"That depends," he said, leaning closer to me.

"On what?" I don't know how he heard me. I wasn't even sure I had spoken. I was distracted by his closeness and those dazzling green eyes.

"On whom I'm watching it with."

I tried to look away, but I couldn't do it. "I think … I think you're watching with me."

He stood up straight, smiling a wonderful crooked smile that brought out his dimples. "Then it should be fine." That smile was my new favorite thing to see.

I grinned, I'm sure I looked like an idiot doing it too. "Well, that'll be three dollars," I said, pulling myself together.

Edward handed over the money and I could swear he'd touched my hand on purpose. Then again, I was probably imagining it because of how much I liked him. I shoved the money into the register and closed it.

I looked up to see Edward frowning at something. I tried to follow his gaze, but with so many people in the mall, I'd never figure it out. I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Earth to Edward!"

He turned and gave me a small smile. "I should be going. I have some homework to attend to."

"All right, then." I wanted to remind him about calling me later, but I had the feeling he'd forgotten all about it with whatever made him frown.

He surprised me when he spoke again. "Can I still call you tonight?"

"Absolutely!" I replied a little too loudly. I cringed on the inside. Smooth move, Bella!

"Until then," he said and nodded his head toward me.

I had the strangest urge to curtsey. "Later, Edward!"

I watched him walk out of the mall. It was more like a near jog. Whatever had made him frown had upset him enough to make him leave. The phone pulled me away from my pondering.

"Thank you for calling the Gift Wrap Station. How may I help you?"

"Can I speak to Bella Swan, please?" the voice asked.

"This is Bella," I replied, wondering who was calling. The squeal from the other end of the phone answered that for me. "Hi, Alice."

"Hi, Bella! I was hoping to catch Edward and ask him to bring me a little something home."

"You just missed him."

"Really?" Alice sounded as disappointed as I felt.

"He said something about having homework. Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't Edward have a cell phone?"

"Um … gotta go, Bella! My mom is calling me."

"Sure, Alice," I chuckled, knowing she was lying. "Tell your _mom_ I said hello."

"Rose, she says 'hello'. Damn it!"

I laughed as I hung up the phone. Alice was certainly going to be fun to have around. She was tough to catch off-guard, but well worth it when you did. Now I just had to sit still for two and a half hours and then I could go home and talk to Edward again. I practiced singing the song I was teaching myself under my breath while I watched the crowds pass.


	12. 12B Phone Call

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**A Phone Call**

I made my way into my room, glad to be done with my work day. It was the longest and best Tuesday I could remember. It was only the best because of getting to see my friends at lunch and then Edward tonight.

I heard the phone ring, but it wasn't the usual muffled sound. I looked around my room and found a brand new cordless phone with caller ID sitting on my nightstand. I grabbed the phone and the ID flashed 'Cullen'.

I pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella," Edward said, his voice soft and melodic.

"Are you responsible for the new phone?"

"I thought you deserved a little gift for your vast improvement in math."

"Um …"

"Please accept it, Bella. Besides, I would be very upset with myself if I kept you sitting at your kitchen table while we talked."

I bit my lip, staring at my comfy bed and imagining the joy of lying down while talking. "Okay, Edward. I'll accept, but please refrain from spending money on me."

"Thank you."

I fulfilled my earlier wish and crawled across my bed, laying my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes, happy to be off my feet for the day. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Just before I called you."

"Did you show Alice my amazing wrapping talents?"

Edward laughed and I smiled. "She was pleased to see none of your blood had been spilt."

"She called me up, you know. Right after you left."

"Alice failed to mention that."

"She thought she was being cunning. She gave me some excuse about wanting to tell you to pick something up for her. When I asked her why she hadn't called your cell phone, she nearly tripped over her words. She told me she had to get off your because your mom was calling her. I told her to say 'hi' for me and she told Rosalie and called her by name."

Edward laughed for a long while, slowly calming down to small chuckles. "Not many people can get the drop on Alice. You are amazing, Bella."

"Thank You! I try!" I chuckled.

"You succeed."

I smiled happily at his comment. It sounded like he might just like me as much as I liked him. "You really know how to make a girl feel special, Edward. I like that." I felt my face turn a bright red at my bravery.

"Did you have many customers after I left?"

"Not a single one," I sighed. "I guess that makes you the best customer of the night."

"Winning by default?" he chuckled.

"You'd win anyway." My face flushed again. "So what classes did you have today?"

"Tuesdays are my musical classes. I'm taking 'History of Classical Music', 'Beginning Compositions', and 'Modern Musical Theory'."

"How can you have a theory about music?"

He chuckled. "It just means we discuss themes and tempos that are used in modern music to elicit certain reactions from the listeners. We also discuss advertising ploys to get band names out into the mainstream."

"Sounds intense."

"It can be at times. Mostly, it's a room full of adolescents arguing over which song makes for the most provocative dance in a club setting."

"What's the class favorite?"

"The song 'Hot in Herre' by Nelly is still considered to be the one most likely to get everyone in the dancing mood."

"And what about you?"

"I can see the value in some forms of modern music, but I have never bothered with club music. That is more Alice's forte. She and Rosalie are very fond of the dancing scene."

"So if not modern, what is your favorite music?"

"I prefer classical. The music is free of the clutter of words. You can close your eyes and imagine the notes painting any picture you want. I enjoy the way subtle changes in tempo and length can remake a song into something completely new."

"You are very passionate about your music."

"It is the one thing that calls to me in my life. Everyone expects me to be perfect at every thing I do because of who I am. Music is the only thing I _desire_ to be perfect at."

"Sounds like you have a lot of pressure on your shoulders."

"It is merely the result of having a mother who is one of the leading ladies of the town and a father who is a famous surgeon. It can be tedious at times, but my family is everything to me."

His voice had grown more somber and quieter as he spoke of his family and the expectations placed on him. I felt the need to comfort him.

"Edward, I don't know what it feels like to have so many standards to meet. But if you ever need a friendly ear, you can call me at any time. I won't mind."

"That is very sweet of you, Bella. Thank you."

"So what is your 'Beginning Composition' class all about?" I asked, hoping to turn his attention back to music so his mood would lighten.

"It's for students who want to learn to write their own music."

"Have you written anything?"

"Not successfully. I have one piece I've recently started working on. I have high hopes for it."

"Will you play it for me when you finish it?"

He was silent.

"Edward, I promise I will be an attentive audience. You can even charge admission!"

He chuckled. "I will consider it."

"Are you looking forward to watching me fumble through more math problems tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"At least I'm entertaining," I chuckled.

"You are the complete opposite of Emmett. I would never believe you were siblings if I didn't know better."

"He's my balance. He's the goofy, carefree one and I'm the studious worrier."

"You shouldn't worry, Bella."

"Well, at least I'm not as worried now. I've got you, Tutor-boy! I'm pretty sure my math grade will be improving under your guidance. Are you sure you don't mind helping me so much?"

"I don't mind in the least."

"Well, if you ever need to cancel for your work or a date or something, you can." I winced a little after having said that, but I couldn't take up all of his free time. I didn't want to take advantage of his niceness.

"I have plenty of time to complete my work and I am not dating anyone at this time."

I smiled brightly and my heart did a little flip. Edward wasn't seeing anyone. I wondered if he would want to date me if I asked. I almost laughed out loud as I realized I would never be brave enough to ask.

"Thank you."

"You say that a lot," he chuckled.

"I mean it every time. I try to always say what I mean and mean what I say. It's a waste to do anything else."

"How old are you, Bella?"

"I just turned twenty on September 13th. What about you?"

"I am also twenty and have been since June 20th."

"Why did you ask?"

"You seem much older."

I sighed as I remembered my mother. It still hurt to think about her. "My mother used to tell me I was born thirty-five and grew older every year. According to her record keeping, I was fifty on my fifteenth birthday."

"You miss her."

"Very much. We were supposed to have a huge party for my sixteenth birthday. She was going to take me to stay in a fancy hotel, just the two of us. We were going to have dinner at a French restaurant and then make our way to the bookstore where I would get to go on a small shopping spree. She had started planning it out the day after my fifteenth birthday." I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. "She died in late July."

"If it wouldn't pain you terribly, would you tell me about your parents?"

I was quiet, considering his request.

"Only if you want to, Bella."

His concern for my feelings touched me. I could trust him. I knew with everything in me he would listen and pay attention.

"My mother was very beautiful. She looked a little like me, but much more striking. She was a few inches taller too. She loved to try new things. Some of her hobbies were a little wacky for my tastes, but she had no fear. She never worried. She just lived. She always made me balance my solitude with family and school activities. I take back my earlier comment, she only had one worry. She worried I would be lost in my books and music and forget to live. I think she mentioned her worry to Emmett at some point. I catch him watching me sometimes when he thinks I'm not paying attention. It's like he's trying to figure out if I'm really okay or if something in me broke when our parents died."

"Did something break, Bella?"

"I don't think so. I just … Life is so short and it can end at anytime so why waste it on people who are being fake with you or who don't really plan to be around for long. Like Mike! That boy talks to me every chance he gets, but he's not really talking to me. He's talking _at_ me. He asks questions, but never waits for the answer or shows he even cares about the answer. It's not like when I talk to you. I always know you're interested in the answer. Otherwise, you wouldn't have asked." I took a deep breath to steady myself. I hadn't spoken so much about my family in a long time. "My dad was pretty cool. He and I shared the ability to be clumsy under any and all circumstances. His passion was fishing. He loved to drag us all off for family camping trips. While Mom worried about me finding the right someone, my dad hoped I would never date." I laughed as I remembered one particular day with him.

"What brought out that beautiful laugh of yours?"

"I was remembering one of the last conversations I had with my dad. He was watching some football game and my mom was trying to convince me to have a party and invite kids from school. I was being stubborn, which I'm really good at by the way! Anyway! She got aggravated enough to leave me alone for a bit. My dad leaned over and whispered to me. He said I should stick with school work. He said there was plenty of time to find a boy after I turned thirty."

"From your descriptions, it sounds as if they loved you very much."

"Ah! It was the luck of the draw. Everyone loves the baby of the family, right Edward?"

"It would seem so," he chuckled.

"What were you like as a kid?"

"Much the same as I am now, but too trusting."

"How could you be too trusting?"

"I used to believe honesty was important to everyone."

"What made you change your mind about that?"

"I trusted the wrong person to be honest." Edward became very quiet again.

I wanted him to talk more. I loved the sound of his voice. I found it to be very soothing. "You can change the subject if you want to."

"I want to trust you, Bella."

"You can, Edward. I promise. I trusted you enough to tell you about my parents."

"I had a girlfriend once."

"Just the one? She wasn't one out of a thousand?" I teased, hoping to lighten his mood some.

Edward snorted. "Just the one in my whole life."

"That's still one more than me!" I chuckled. "So go on. You had the one girlfriend?"

"She told me she cared about me and I believed her. I was with her for quite a while. At first, she was as nice and sweet as she had always seemed to be in class."

"High school?" I asked.

"Yes. Senior year. School was ending and I found enough courage to ask her out. It was very nice in the beginning. But she wanted things I did not. Instead of just letting me know in private, she decided humiliating me was the better way to go. She invited me over to her house to meet her parents. Alice and I arrived, expecting an enjoyable family dinner. Instead, we walked in to find her _occupied_ with someone else in the middle of her living room. She stopped long enough to berate me for what she considered to be my short-comings. I had to drag Alice away as she wanted to attack the girl. I have refused to date ever since. Alice often attempts to send me on blind dates. I find interesting ways to get out of them." He chuckled suddenly, but it didn't sound very humorous. "I am Alice's greatest source of annoyance."

"I am very sorry someone was so careless with you, Edward. You are much too sweet to be treated so roughly. You really should have let Alice at that girl."

He laughed and this time, it did sound happy. It made me smile.

"Thank you for trusting me, Edward. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you."

"It was not. But I do feel better after talking to you, Bella."

"Just remember that feeling, Edward. I'm always here if you want to talk."

"It's getting rather late, Bella. You have math class tomorrow. Or should I say later today since it's one in the morning. I am sorry for keeping you on the phone for so long."

"Please don't apologize. I've enjoyed our phone call very much. And I'm not really that tired." My body decided to prove me wrong. I yawned loudly into the phone. "Sorry, Edward," I chuckled.

"Get some sleep, Bella," he laughed.

"What time will you come over today?"

"Does three work for you?"

"That's perfect."

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward." I waited for him to hang up, but the phone line staid silent. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you for the phone and the tutoring and the trust."

"You are welcome. Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

I pressed the end button on the phone and stared at it for a moment. I had just spent an hour and a half talking to Edward and I already missed his voice.

I put the phone away and got myself ready for bed. As I crawled back under the covers, I thought about what that evil girl had done to Edward. His shyness and guarded comments when I first met him made perfect sense now. I was happy he was more relaxed with me every time we hung out.

It really was a good thing Emmett had made friends with Jasper at the gym. If he hadn't, then he wouldn't have met Rosalie and Alice and Edward, and I would never have met them either.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

There is the answer you'll have been looking for! Edward was seventeen with his first girlfriend. He and Alice were dressed up to meet the parents of the girl who said she loved him. They walked into the house and found the girlfriend and some strange guy going at it on the living room floor. (No, the parents weren't actually home) Now you all know why he didn't want to date or get close to anyone. I know you didn't get a name yet, but I promise it is coming … along with Alice getting a little revenge too. Just try to be patient!!


	13. 13E Q & A

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Q&A**

"I solved it correctly!" Bella sang. "I get to ask a question now!"

In order to help Bella focus, I had made a deal with her. If she solved the problem without help and got the right answer, she could ask a question and I would answer it. If she needed help or got it wrong, I got to ask the question. I was starting to wonder about this deal since she got the very first one correct.

"Okay, Bella," I replied. "What is your question?"

She stared at me for a moment, tapping her pencil against her lips. She smiled brightly suddenly and her brown eyes widened. "What's something you've done that no one in your family knows about?"

I shook my head. Only Bella would come up with a question like that. "Bella."

"Edward! You said any question and you agreed we would have to answer them!"

"Fine!" I sighed. "I ditched school on a test day and spent my time at the beach. I told the teacher my grandmother was very ill so I could take a make-up exam."

"Spring, fall or winter?"

"That's two questions."

"Please," she said, batting her lashes at me and giggling.

I shook my head at her, but I was unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face. "Spring."

"I like winter myself. No crowds. And it feels like the wind will pick you up and fly you like a kite at any second."

"Next problem," I said, pointing at her book.

I thought about her reply while she worked on finding the solution. Who picks winter for the beach? Who has such a wonderful reason for it? Bella was certainly turning out to be one of the most interesting people I'd ever met.

After a few minutes, she handed me her tablet. "Sorry, Bella. Two parts of the solution are incorrect. Let's find your errors and then I'll ask my question."

After I helped Bella find all her mistakes, she looked at me warily. "Okay, Tutor-boy. What's your first question?"

I smiled at her, watching her bite her lip with nervousness. "What's your favorite flower?"

"I don't have one. I don't really know much about flowers."

"You've never received flowers as a gift?"

"Nope. And that was two questions!" she teased, holding up the corresponding number of fingers.

"Back to work!" I chuckled, nudging her shoulder with mine.

She looked up at me through her lashes and I had to take a moment to remember to breathe. She was certainly a beautiful young woman.

I watched her struggle through the next problem. Her brow creased with her agitation. Her brown eyes darkened with her frustration. Her face was so expressive. She finally sighed and looked up at me with the most pleading expression.

"I need help," she stated.

I nodded and started breaking down the problem for her. She listened attentively, only interrupting if she needed something explained again. She was bright, but for some reason, math really stumped her. Maybe it was because math was such a logical subject. There's no room for interpretation and Bella was such an intuitive being.

When we finished the solution, I readied myself for my next question. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Bella's eyes widened with surprise and a hint of fear, maybe. Her nose crinkled and she shook her head slowly. "I'll let you ask two questions if you don't make me answer that one."

I was intrigued now! I had to find out. "Nope! The deal was we had to answer the question no matter what. This was your idea, Bella."

She grabbed her pillow and stuffed her face into it. I could just barely hear her muffled mutterings as she fussed herself for these rules.

"Come on, Bella!" I coaxed, tugging at the pillow. "Your answer can't be that awful."

Her head bobbed and up down quickly while still firmly entrenched in the pillow.

"Bel-la!" I whispered as I poked her side.

She squirmed and giggled. Good! She was ticklish. I jumped up onto my knees and started tickling both of her sides in earnest. She wiggled around until she was on her back, laughing herself to tears.

"Do you promise to answer?"

She nodded her head as the tears fell down her red cheeks. I let her go and she gasped for air.

"Cheater!" she chuckled.

"I never said I would play fair."

She sat up, tugging on her shirt as she got out the last of her chuckles. "What was the question again?"

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"And you're sure you want to know?"

I nodded my head. She sighed heavily, but kept looking at me.

"Twenty." She blushed deeply as she continued to look at me.

Why was she blushing? What was I missing? Was she embarrassed her first kiss had been so recent and not when she was younger? She said she turned twenty in September so it had to have happened in the last three months.

I looked down at her. She was working on the next problem, but she kept stealing glances at me. What was I missing? This was so infuriating! Now would be an excellent time to have a superpower, like mind reading!

Okay. Let's look at this again. Bella is twenty and just had a birthday three months ago. Bella doesn't date. Bella recently had her first kiss. OH! I slapped myself in the forehead as I realized what the answer might be. Bella jumped at the sound and nearly fell off the bed. I caught her at the last second.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

I think she suspected I had figured it out. As much as I wanted Bella to pass this class, I wanted her to get this problem wrong or ask for my help. I needed to ask my question. She finished her work and handed me the tablet. She had gotten it correct.

"Good work," I told her. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite thing to do to relax?"

"If it's sunny out, then I like to lie in the sun in our backyard. If not, then I play my piano."

"I like to do that, too. The sun part I mean. I don't know the first thing about a piano!" Bella started on her next problem and I sat quietly, waiting for her to finish.

My mind was still turning over the issue of her first kiss. If Alice had made her waste it on a dare … but Bella didn't refuse the dare. Maybe that meant she wanted to give up her first kiss to me. That was probably wishful thinking on my part. I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella smacked my arm with her tablet.

"Wake up, Tutor-boy."

I smiled sheepishly at her. I took her tablet and looked it over. She had one small part of the solution wrong.

"Bella, this one line here has an error. Look closely and tell me if you see it."

She checked her solution closely. I could tell when she figured it out.

"It's carrying the one again. That seems to get me a lot."

"On your test on Friday, you need to check each solution slowly before going to the next problem. It's probably a good idea to review it twice."

She nodded her head. "Go on. What do you want to know now?"

"Bella, was your first kiss Alice's dare?"

Her face told me she had known this was coming. "It's not a big deal," she shrugged.

How could she say that? Of course it was a big deal! I had a sister! I knew what girls thought about kissing and first kisses. Alice had nearly driven me insane waiting for her first kiss with Jasper. She'd had a million scenarios of how she wanted it to be. And a kiss takes two people. I was too shocked to respond during the dare. I smiled as I realized the loophole in that. Bella hadn't wasted her first kiss on me! She would probably thank me for figuring this out for her.

"Bella, you haven't had your first kiss yet."

She stared at me as if I had lost my mind. I held up a hand as I saw her getting ready to tell me differently.

"A kiss takes two people. I was too shocked Alice had actually made the dare."

"Oh!" Bella said, her shoulders slumping.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she really had wanted to kiss me. I was in way over my head. For the first time in a long time, I actually wished Alice was with me.

"Bella, why does that make you sad? I thought it would be good news. You didn't waste your first kiss on a dare."

"I never thought I had wasted it," she softly whispered.

I wasn't even sure I had heard her correctly, but then her cheeks turned pink and I knew I had. Should I? Should I close the little distance between us and give her a real first kiss? Would she want that?

"Bella."

She looked up at me and her brown eyes were sad. That look told me everything. I closed the gap, molding my lips against her soft ones. She started moving with me, leaning further in to me. I let it go on for as long as I dared. I didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable and truthfully, I had been thinking about doing it since the night of the dare.

I pushed myself away from her. Bella sat there, her eyes still closed and a small smile on her beautiful lips.

I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "_That_ was your first kiss." I pulled back.

Her eyes were open and locked on mine. Neither of us spoke. Bella took a deep breath and picked up her tablet again.

"So," she said with a small smirk. "Time for the next problem."

She let her hair fall in front of her tablet, but I saw the blush on her cheeks. I let her hide for now. She was horrible at math. I would get to ask more questions. A few minutes later, Bella handed me her tablet. She was smiling proudly. She seemed pretty sure she had solved this one. I looked it over. She had gotten it correct. I nodded at her.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Cheese pizza."

"That's close to mine. Pizza's my favorite, but it has to be sausage and pineapple."

"What?" I chuckled.

"It's _so_ good! My mom and I used to get it all the time! Emmett has never bothered to take a bite to this day, but I know he would love it if he would just listen to me."

Bella squealed and jumped across her bed, grabbing the cordless phone I had gotten her. I watched her dial a number quickly.

"Eric? This is Bella. Yep! How soon can you get it here? Perfect! Make sure the driver splits the tip with you!" She hung up the phone and grinned wickedly at me.

"Bella, what did you just do?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to appear innocent. "I just ordered supper."

"What did you order?"

"You'll see!"

She grabbed her tablet and started on the next problem, pretending she didn't see me scowling at her. The doorbell rang while she was still struggling with her work. She smiled brightly and tossed her tablet down. She jumped from the bed and ran down her stairs, nearly tripping at the bottom.

I watched her from the doorway of her room, shaking my head at her. She flung the door open and I heard her talking to someone. I moved down the stairs to see her closing the door and holding a pizza box.

"Break time!" she chirped, heading into the kitchen.

I followed behind her, eyeing the box warily. "What kind of pizza is that, Bella?"

"Edward, just have a seat and trust me."

I sat but I wasn't so sure about trusting her. This seemed too much like the Twizzler incident. "Bella."

"Edward," she said, turning and smiling sweetly.

She walked over to me and stared down at me. She lifted her small hand and placed it gently at my eyebrows. "Close your eyes and please trust me."

She ran her hand down over my eyes, gently helping them to close. The sensation was unbelievable. I took a deep breath as I listened to her moving around the kitchen.

"Open your mouth," she said from right next to me.

I did as she said and I felt the heat from the pizza slice against my lips.

"Take a bite."

I did and she pulled the pizza away. I opened my eyes to find her standing by me, waiting patiently for me to finish while she bit off the same slice she had me eat from.

I swallowed and she looked expectantly at me. The pizza was a little sweet, but it wasn't bad. I had imagined the combination of sausage and pineapple would have been detestable.

I decided to tease her a little. "How long have you been eating that?" I pointed at her slice.

She eyed me carefully, looking for the slightest hint of a smile.

"I won't say it was the best pizza I've ever had, but it was tolerable."

She smiled brightly at me. "I knew you would like it. How many slices do you want?"

"Bella, I said it was okay, but that doesn't mean I want anymore right now."

She picked up the open box and dropped it on the table in front of me, her hand on her hip. "That's why I ordered it the way I do when Em is home. The other half is just cheese."

I grinned at her. "You really are full of surprises."

"I have to keep my tutor well-fed," she teased as she sat next to me. "I need to pass this class."

"You will," I assured her.

She smiled at me, but I could see in her eyes she doubted it. "So what did you really think of my pizza?"

"It's good, just a little sweet."

"I wouldn't have figured you for a plain cheese man, Edward."

"I only like fresh ingredients. I only put toppings when I make the pizza."

"That's one of the few things I've never attempted. You'll have to invite me over the next time you make one so I can watch."

"I'll invite you over, but you have to help."

"Fair enough."

The front door flew open and the house filled with Emmett's laughter. He walked in shaking his head with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper following close behind.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, smiling at her brother.

"Nothing," Emmett chuckled. He walked closer and looked into the box. "Bella! Really!"

"Hush! It's my supper. I didn't know if you'd be home in time or not. You forgot to leave a note today." Bella's voice sounded a little hurt with her last sentence.

"Sorry, Squirt," Emmett said, ruffling her hair. "I was running late for work this morning."

"What are you two doing?" Alice asked, smiling at me.

"Eating," Bella replied. She lifted up her slice as proof. "What are the four of you up to?"

"Emmett and Jasper have challenged each other to some video game," Alice explained. "Rose and I tagged along to visit with you."

"Sounds fun, but I have to finish my homework first," Bella said.

"After you finish helping the squirt with her math, come down and play the winner," Emmett told me. I nodded at him.

"How is the math coming?" Jasper asked.

"Three correct, two wrong, and one that I had to ask for help on," Bella stated matter-of-factly. "Tutor-boy here says I'm too quick to move on to the next problem."

"You are," I defended. "The ones you spend the most time on are always the ones you get correct."

"I can't help that I hate math and am constantly wishing it was already over," Bella sighed.

"I'm sure it won't last," Alice chuckled.

"I think you might be right, Alice," Rosalie said with a smirk. "I think math might just become Bella's new favorite subject."

Bella glared at my sister and Rosalie. She dropped her pizza slice into the box, dusted of her hands dramatically and exited the room, stomping up the stairs.

I turned to Alice. "That wasn't very nice. She's really upset about her class. I've seen her grades. If she doesn't get a B or better on Friday, she really will flunk it. She's not exaggerating."

"We didn't realize," Alice said, frowning.

"Emmett said she was just being a worrier," Rosalie added.

"She's not," I said, crossing my arms against my chest. "One of the reasons she's having so much trouble is because she's practically convinced herself flunking is inevitable."

"We'll go up and talk to her," Alice chirped, grabbing Rose's arm. "Come on, Rose."

I watched them go up the stairs and sighed heavily. I looked into the living room to see Jasper and Emmett immersed in their challenge. I threw my own slice back in the box. I wasn't hungry anymore. I knew my sister and Rose didn't mean anything with their teasing, but I couldn't stand the thought of Bella being upset.

I stood up and made my way up the stairs. The girls were sitting on the end of Bella's bed talking in soft whispers.

Bella looked up and blushed when she saw me. "Hey, Tutor-boy. Ready to finish up?"

"We'll head down to let you guys work in peace," Alice said, pulling Rose off the bed with her. "Bella?"

Bella smiled sweetly at my sister. "We're cool, Alice. Don't worry about it."

The girls left the room and I took up my spot next to Bella again. She was already working to finish the problem she had started before the pizza arrived.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes. They had no way to know. I can see why Em would tell them I was worrying for nothing. Do you think that, Edward?"

I rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "No, Bella. But I have actually seen you struggle through your homework. Try to be positive. I know it will be hard, but try for me, please. You can do this. You just need to slow down and recheck your work."

"Thanks, Edward," she said softly.

We worked in silence to complete all of her homework so she would be able to get full points to help with her overall grade. I figured she had been stressed enough tonight and asking her a question right now would only worsen things.

We would occasionally look at each other and laugh as the battle-cries of Jasper and Emmett reached us from downstairs. Before long, we were done. I watched as Bella packed up her school bag.

"Tomorrow is Thursday. You have work, correct?"

"Yep. The restaurant first and then the mall. Are you going to call me again tomorrow night?"

"If you like."

"Only if you want."

"Then I'll call you tomorrow night. Eleven again?"

"Yep. Did you want to go down and play with Em and Jazz now?"

"From the sounds of it, that might be hazardous to my health. I should probably head home. I have an early class tomorrow. Would you walk me out?"

"Sure," she said, smiling happily.

We made our way down the stairs. Alice and Rose were deep in conversation while looking at a magazine together. Jasper and Emmett were slamming their fingers furiously over the Xbox controllers. Bella started giggling at them. They looked up for a brief second and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Edward's heading home. Be polite and say bye," Bella ordered.

"Bye, Edward," Jasper said. "You still coming to the gym with us tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes," I replied. "My last class gets out at three-thirty."

"We'll just meet at your house then," Emmett said. "Night, Edward."

"Edward, tell mom I'm sleeping at Rose's tonight," Alice said as she smiled up at me.

"Of course you are," I chuckled.

"Drive somewhat safely," Rosalie said, grinning at me. "Don't mess up all the work I just did on that engine."

"I'll do my best," I replied.

I looked up to see Bella standing at the door waiting. I smiled at her as I stepped through. She walked out with me and closed it behind her.

"Thanks again for doing all this, Edward," Bella said softly. "You've been a really great friend to me and we've only known each other for five whole days!" She giggled and I smiled at her.

"It's easy to be a good friend to you, Bella."

"I feel the same way about you."

Emmett's booming laugh could be heard clearly. Bella smiled.

"I better get in there before it gets any louder. The neighbors won't like it if he ends up doing his victory song and dance in the front yard again. Night, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I watched her turn and walk back into her home. I smiled to myself and made my way over to my car. I slid behind the wheel, looking forward to the drive home. I loved driving my car. It was freeing to speed down the roads with nothing on my mind except driving the car. But as I drove down the road, I found my mind wasn't on my driving. It was on Bella.


	14. 14E Friday Night

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Friday Night**

I saw Bella waiting impatiently in front of the restaurant as we pulled in to park. Emmett had called ahead and let her know we would be arriving shortly. Rose found a spot for her convertible and I parked my Volvo a few cars down.

I was barely out of the car before Bella was launching herself at me. I caught her and she hugged me fiercely. I didn't think she had that much strength in her little body.

"I passed!" she yelled. "I got a B plus!"

She pulled out of my arms and waved the paper in front of me as she danced from one foot to the other. I took it and scanned over it quickly. Bella had already moved on and was in the middle of a bear hug with Emmett.

"I passed, Em!"

"Good job, Squirt," Emmett said, ruffling her hair.

Bella slapped his hand away and skipped back over to me. She took her paper and hugged it against her chest. She smiled up at me and I was sure she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. "Thanks, Tutor-boy!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me across the parking lot. "I've got a table all ready for you guys! And Edward, your dinner is free! My treat!"

I wanted to protest, but Emmett was smiling at me and shaking his head. He leaned over and quickly whispered, "Let her do it or it will only get worse."

Bella led us over to a table and left her test paper with me. She quickly came back with the girl I recognized from the last time I was here. "Angela, this is my savior, Edward, AKA Tutor-boy. Edward, this is my friend, Angela."

I stood up and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Bella speaks very highly of you."

"Same here," Angela said.

"Hey, Ang!" Emmett called. "How many times has she waved her paper around?"

"Only about a million, Em!" Angela teased.

Bella hugged her friend and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. It thrilled me to see her so happy.

"I have to get back to my section," Angela said.

Bella moved away a little and pulled out her notepad. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Same as last time," Emmett announced.

"I'll be right back then." Bella skipped off to the kitchen.

I chuckled to myself as I sat down again. If she kept that up, she would trip before long. She soon returned and handed out the drinks. She stood behind me and kept her hands on my shoulders while she chatted with everyone, explaining about her test and how nervous she had been. She took her hands away to take down our orders and I found myself hoping she would hurry back and do it again.

"Another thing Edward does perfectly," Alice chuckled.

I turned to look at her. She had a familiar wicked grin on her face. "What would that be, sister dear?"

"Tutoring, of course," Alice replied, winking at me.

"Edward, I owe you," Emmett said. "She was really stressing out about that test. She was freaking out before you got there this morning. She was in her room yelling about unsolvable equations and evil math teachers."

"This morning, but you had …" Alice began until I kicked her under the table. She frowned at me, but she kept quiet.

"It was my pleasure, Emmett," I replied. "She deserves to pass that class. She's smart enough, but her teacher doesn't take the time to explain it correctly."

"Make sure you don't fuss about her buying you dinner. If you do, she'll only find some bigger and more expensive way to thank you," Emmett warned.

"Edward, I think I've left my sweater in your car," Alice said. "Would you please come help me find it?"

"Of course," I said.

We both knew there was no sweater in my car. I followed her out, preparing myself for her attack.

She stopped at the trunk of my car and spun around to face me. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Do you know what Carlisle will do to you when he finds out you blew off that interview?"

"I didn't blow it off," I said, knowing she wasn't listening. She wasn't through ranting yet.

"Esme is going to have a heart-attack! Her perfect son finally misbehaves and when he does, he blows a giant interview that Carlisle pulled strings to set up! Listen, little brother, I've done my fair share of parental disobedience, but this is just wrong! Think of the position you've put our father in! How is he supposed to go back to the hospital with everyone gossiping about his flaky son? You answer me that, Edward!"

I put my hands on her shoulders and lowered myself so I was looking into her eyes. "I didn't miss the interview. I called Mr. Reynolds on Tuesday morning and moved the meeting back one hour. I was fifteen minutes early."

"Oh!" she said, staring at me. "Well, then. That's okay."

I laughed at her stunned expression. "The Great Ali missed one!"

She playfully punched me in the stomach. "You could have warned me."

"What would be the fun in that?" I asked, pulling her against my side.

We walked back into the restaurant with my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist. I didn't miss the staring from our friends. I was breaking my own no touching rule a lot tonight. Our food was already on the table and I wondered if Bella would be back soon.

"Did you find your sweater?" Jasper asked as he pulled out Alice's chair for her again.

"I must have taken it into the house last time," Alice said as he scooted her chair in for her. "Did we miss anything?"

"Yeah! Bella's accident-free streak is over," Emmett laughed.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"_She's_ fine," Emmett replied. "Mike the Fly is on his way to the hospital to have his coffee scalded hand looked at."

"What happened?" Alice asked, bouncing around in her seat.

"Here she comes," Emmett chuckled. "Let her tell you."

Bella slowly approached the table. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her. I figured she would go to Emmett or one of the girls before me though. I didn't like that. I would have to tell her how I felt so she would know she could come to me.

Bella surprised me though. My chair was pulled away from the table still and she slid herself into the small gap between the table and chair and sat on my lap. She wiped at her eyes quickly.

"Angela says Tyler just got to the hospital with Mike. They said it might be another half hour before they know anything."

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked softly, her bounce all gone at the sight of a sad Bella.

"I was pouring coffee for one of my customers," Bella explained through her sniffles.

I started rubbing circles against her back, trying to soothe her.

"I was trying to ignore Mike and I guess I did too good of a job because I missed the cup and got his hand instead. He's lucky I didn't drop the pot when he screamed. Angela ran over with an ice bucket and made him stick his hand in it until Tyler could pull his car around."

Rosalie stood up and walked over to Bella. She took her hands and said, "Bella, come with me to the restroom. I know a way to get the red out of your cheeks."

Bella only nodded her head and followed.

"I don't think that was a funny story, Emmett," Alice chastised.

"Look, I'm sorry the guy got hurt," Emmett explained. "But he's been after my sister since she started working here and he won't leave her alone. I've got no pity for a guy that annoys Bella. And knowing him, he'll try to guilt her into a date and then I'll have to really break something on him."

"We'll just have to make sure her dance card is always full then," Alice chirped, her good humor returned. "I'm sure Edward won't mind helping with that."

Emmett got up and took the seat next to mine. I didn't care for his grin. "So, Edward! A little birdie tells me you've slept with my sister three times now."

My face flushed and Alice's tinkling laugh filled my ears.

Emmett clapped me on the shoulder roughly. "I'm just messing with you. I know you behaved yourself."

"You trust him an awful lot." Jasper was grinning widely.

"Nope," Emmett chuckled. "I trust Bella to give him a black-eye if he does anything she doesn't like."

"Hey, Emmett," Angela called as she walked over to the table. "Take Bella home. Mr. Stevens called in Shelly and she'll be here any minute. I'll cover her other tables until then."

We all pulled out our money and handed it to Angela so she could close out our bill.

"Tell her I'll call her tomorrow," Angela said as she walked away.

"I'll go tell the girls." Alice danced away in the direction of the bathroom.

We moved away from the table and waited near the restroom area for the girls. They came out with Bella sandwiched in the middle. Her eyes were still a little puffy, but her cheeks weren't so blotchy. Rosalie's trick, whatever it was, worked well.

Bella surprised me again by walking to my side and leaning against me. I lifted my arm and put it across her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we left the restaurant walking together. Alice's giggles and smiles did not escape my attention. Neither did the wicked grins on Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's faces.

I opened the door and let Bella into the car. The others had decided to ride with Rose. I closed her door and made my way to my seat. I looked over at Bella and her eyes were still moist.

"Bella, it was only an accident." I started the car and quickly caught up with Rose.

"I know," she sighed. "I just feel really badly about it. I was thinking some not very nice things about Mike when it happened."

I grabbed her hand and pulled it against my chest. "You're very sweet to worry like this, but it's not your fault. You and Emmett have both explained how annoying the boy has been. It's not as if you purposefully spilt coffee on him."

She smiled a little at my words. "Thank you, Edward. I guess I just needed a fresh perspective on it. Angela told me the same thing, but she has to be at least a little biased after witnessing Mike's many failed attempts to date me."

"Emmett is worried Mike will be able to guilt you into a date now."

Bella grimaced at my statement.

"Don't worry, though. Alice has vowed to provide you with all the excuses you need to refuse."

"I bet she has," Bella snorted. "Got any examples for me?"

I thought about how to phrase this so I could find out Bella's feelings for me without letting her know that was my intention. "Well, I believe she plans to say you are taken."

"Taken?" Bella laughed. "And just who is supposed to have claimed me as his one and only?"

I smiled Alice's favorite one and looked down at Bella. She gulped, but then composed her face.

"In that case, she's welcome to plot away."

"You aren't opposed to pretending you are dating me?" I asked, trying to pull more information out of her.

"Are you?" she shot back.

"Not at all."

"This means you'll be eating out a lot more," she chuckled. "To keep up the pretenses, you know."

"What other things will fall under the pretense category?"

"Well, I suppose we'd have to include holding hands. Oh! And we must have those goofy nicknames for each other."

"Yes to the first, but no on the second. Tutor-boy is quite enough."

"Oh, come on! We may as well have fun with it if we're going to fool Mike."

I frowned and she reached over and pulled my lips up into a smile.

"Much better!" she laughed. "Now! What nickname would you give me? No! Don't just say it out right. Use it in a sentence. Pretend you are showing up for lunch and you are greeting me in front of Mike!"

I parked the car next to Rose and turned it off. I looked at Bella and she was practically dancing in her seat. There was no way out of this one. I had opened the door after all.

"I'm greeting you, correct?"

"Yes! At the restaurant, during lunch!"

I reached out and ran a finger down Bella's cheek. "Good afternoon, love." Something was different in the car. I tried to figure it out and I nearly laughed at her when I discovered the problem. "Breathe, Bella!"

She took in a deep breath and shook her head, as if she was trying to clear out her thoughts. "That will totally convince him," she sighed.

"Let's go!" Alice yelled as she tapped against my window.

We climbed out of the car and headed toward the theater. Bella took my hand and grinned up at me.

"Just in case Mike decides to catch a movie after his hospital stay," she shrugged.

"Of course," I replied, smiling at her.

"Edward, since you took so long, you and Bella are in charge of refreshments," Alice ordered.

"What would everyone like?" I asked.

"Just get the same as last time. Bella knows what to get," Rose answered.

Bella and I waited in line together. She kept my hand secured tightly in hers.

"Will you be having Twizzlers again?" I asked.

"Nope," she chuckled. "I've had enough adrenaline for the day. I don't need sugar too. Want to split a small popcorn with me?"

I nodded as Bella approached the counter.

"We need a large popcorn, a small popcorn, Sno-caps, Raisenets, Peanut M&Ms and three cokes, please. Oh! And one of those cup holder things for the drinks," she told the cashier.

We paid for the purchases and made our way into the theater. Emmett was kind enough to wave us over in the most noticeable way possible. We handed out drinks and snacks as we made our way to our seats next to Jasper and Alice.

Bella plopped down next to Alice and I took the seat next to her. She immediately lifted the seat arm between us and leaned up against me. I loved how she fit perfectly against me.

We watched the movie in silence, except for Emmett's muttering and the girls' occasional sniffling or sigh. As we left the theater, Alice decided dancing was in order. Bella refused, saying she was tired from school and work. Alice wanted to argue, but I politely stopped her. She relented and I took Bella home.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" Bella asked as I parked the car in her driveway.

I nodded and she smiled.

"You're so agreeable, Edward!" she chuckled.

We listened to some of her CDs and talked for a while, but her yawns become more apparent and frequent.

"Bella, you should get ready for bed. You're nearly asleep now."

She nodded and headed down the hall with her clothes. I fixed her pillows and moved her covers back for her. She walked slowly back into the room with her hair down and her pajamas on. She smiled when she saw the bed was ready for her.

She crawled under her covers and moved to the far end of her bed. "Edward, lay with me until I fall asleep."

I took my shoes off and slid in next to her. She moved until her nose was nearly touching mine and her little arm was thrown around my waist.

"Thank You." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Mmm?" was her only reply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"The hospital is hosting a Christmas party tomorrow night and my family has to make an appearance. Would you accompany me?"

She opened her eyes and stared at me for a long moment. "Are you sure? I'm not a very good dancer."

"I wouldn't trade your company for the best dancer in the world."

She smiled brightly and kissed the tip of my nose. "I would love to, Edward." She moved until she was snuggled against my chest. She was quiet for a long time, but then mumbled, "I don't have a dress."

"Alice will fix that in the morning," I whispered.

She lifted her head and looked up at me. "Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded.

"I really, really like you, Edward."

"I like you too, Bella."

She put her head against my chest again and tightened her arm around my waist. She was almost asleep when she spoke again and I barely caught the words. "Don't leave."

I held her against me and kissed the top of her head. I didn't know if she would remember having said it in the morning, but I knew I would. I had planned to leave as soon as she was asleep, but now I refused to move.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and sent Alice a text, letting her know I would not be home tonight. I also mentioned dress shopping. I made sure to set the alarm on my phone so Bella would have plenty of time to wake up before Alice would arrive.

With that taken care of, I simply held Bella and listened to the sounds of her breathing. She only said one word during her talking phase, but it was all I needed to hear. She said my name.


	15. 15E Christmas Party

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Christmas Party**

I had only seen Bella for a brief period of time this morning. Alice had whisked her away to go dress shopping much earlier than I had anticipated.

They had come home some time ago, but Alice was keeping me out of her room. She said she wanted me to be surprised by Bella's outfit. I hoped my sister wasn't torturing Bella too much.

I decided to get myself ready while I waited for them. I forced myself to take my time showering and dressing. Alice had picked out a very nice black suit with a dark silver shirt. The tie was also silver, but it was a shade darker than the shirt.

Alice had once again dressed me well. She really did have a talent for it. I did the best I could with my hair, but as usual, it wasn't much. I thought about the way Bella had moved her fingers through my hair when it had fallen in front of my eyes. I wondered if she would do it again if it were messy in that way. I decided to see what would happen.

I heard a soft knock at my door. I quickly went to it and opened it wide. Bella stood before me in a dress that matched the color of my shirt perfectly. It was strapless, with a tight beaded bodice and flowing full-length skirt. There was only a tiny gap between the floor and her dress. Alice had curled her hair and pulled it back so the curls draped over her bare shoulders. She wore just a touch of make-up that she didn't really need. She was already beautiful. But dressed like this, she was absolutely stunning. She smiled at me and reached up, moving my hair away with her fingers.

"You look very handsome, Edward," she said.

"You look stunning, Bella," I replied.

She gently pulled up the sides of her dress and twirled around once. "Do you like Alice's handy-work?" She dropped the sides and smoothed out her dress, looking up at me and grinning all the while.

"I will have to thank her. My parents are home now. Would you like to meet them?"

Bella nodded, but suddenly seemed nervous. I stepped into the hall with her and she wrapped her arm around mine.

"Go slow on the stairs. I'm not quite steady in these shoes just yet." Her brown eyes darted ahead of her, trying to look at everything at once.

"Relax, Bella. My parents will be very happy to meet you." I walked her down the stairs to my father's study on the second floor. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," my father's voice called from the other side.

I opened the door and escorted Bella into the room. "Dad, I would like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle."

My father came around his desk and took Bella's hand into his. He was dressed in his tuxedo, minus his jacket. "It's a pleasure, Bella. Emmett and Edward have spoken very highly of you."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing furiously.

"Carlisle, we simply must leave or we will be late," my mother fussed as she entered the room, looking through her purse.

She was wearing a sparkling black dress with a black shawl resting on her upper arms. She looked up and saw me with Bella. She smiled at me and moved closer.

"You must be Bella! Emmett and Edward have told me so much about you!" My mother pulled Bella into a hug. "I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"It's very nice to meet you. Your picture doesn't do you justice," Bella replied.

"You'll have to be specific, dear," my mother laughed. "I'm sure Edward has told you of my love for family pictures."

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "He has mentioned that." She turned her attention back to my mother. "I was referring to the one near Edward's piano, where you're holding him."

"That's one of my favorites!" Esme said, clasping her hands in front of her heart. "Edward was such a good baby. He was so even-tempered. Too bad that didn't last past the toddler stage."

"Mother," I cautioned.

She smiled at me and put a hand against my cheek. "I have no plans to embarrass you. I'm sure Alice has taken care of that for me already."

It was my turn to be red in the face. "She has put her best efforts into it."

"You are much quieter than Emmett," Carlisle remarked, looking at Bella intently.

"A person can't help but appear quiet next to my brother," Bella joked.

I squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I was a little worried about you being related to Emmett," Carlisle said with a big smile. "But I can tell I no longer have to worry about being embarrassed in front of my colleagues."

"I wouldn't go that far," Bella quipped. "It's still early. There's a chance I may end up flat on my face." Bella lifted the bottom of her dress and showed us her shoes. "Alice decided heels were perfect for clumsy little me."

I put my hand over Bella's. Her arm was still wrapped around mine. "Just stay close and I'll keep you on your feet."

"Okay, Tutor-boy!" Bella chuckled.

Carlisle lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Bella's nickname for me since I am helping her with math," I explained.

"Just don't call him 'Eddie'," Bella said, leaning closer to my father as if she were sharing a secret. "He _really_ hates that one."

My parents laughed loudly. Bella had easily won them over in that moment.

"Jazz is here!" Alice sang as she danced into the room. "We can leave now." Alice winked at me. "Why look at that! Bella and Edward match. I wonder how that happened!"

"A very short, but fashion conscious, person purchased our outfits," I said, smiling at her.

Alice bowed before dancing back out of the door.

"I'll grab my jacket and we can be on our way," Carlisle said.

"Dear, I've already put it in the car," Esme stated. "Edward, you should probably drive yourself and Bella. Your father and I may go out for drinks after the party."

I helped Bella down the rest of the stairs and into my Volvo. It took a little work to get her dress in without it touching the ground, but we managed through our laughter. I sighed as I climbed into the car.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"I have to follow my father."

Bella laughed and clapped her hands. "You mean you have to do the speed limit!"

I grinned at her. "You really are much too observant."

"Never!" she chuckled.

We rode in peaceful silence to the party. Every time I glanced over at Bella, I caught her watching me and smiling. It gave me hope she might just feel for me what I felt for her.

She had said she really liked me. But I had realized today that I felt much stronger for her. I loved her. I wanted to spend every second with her. I was growing increasingly more uncomfortable each time I left her side. My thoughts were interrupted as we pulled into the parking garage.

Alice was already parked and waiting for us. She was in a knee-length red dress with spaghetti straps and a bow on her hip. Jasper was in an all black suit. I could tell Alice had dressed him too.

The girl really should take some business classes. She could open her own shop. At the very least, she could be a personal shopper to the rich and famous.

I helped Bella out of the car and made sure she had a good grip on my arm. We walked over to my family.

"Wow, Bella!" Jasper said, smiling at her.

Bella blushed. "I had a lot of help from Alice."

"It was all my pleasure," Alice said.

"Did she dress you too?" Jasper asked me.

"Of course," I replied, grinning. "Hence the matching colors."

"Let's not dawdle, children," Esme called sweetly.

Alice and I laughed at her as we moved to catch up with our parents. She loved any chance she got to pretend we were still teenagers.

We entered the enormous banquet hall and followed my parents to their assigned table. I pulled out Bella's chair for her. She seemed touched as she smiled brightly at me. It made me wonder if anyone had ever done that for her before. I would have to remember to ask her later. I sat next to her with Alice on her right. Bella grabbed my hand and held it in her lap. I was pleased she seemed so willing to touch me.

The first hour was filled with the usual year-end speeches made by upper management personnel. It was all quite boring. They moved on to honoring certain staff members. It wasn't long before my father was called.

He made his way up to the podium. "Thank You. I am honored to be recognized for my work. The surgical department is a vital part of any hospital. Life saving operations are performed on a daily basis within those walls. We should always strive to take pleasure from a job well done and knowledge from a life lost. We are all human and therefore, subject to failure. May we always be humbled by the fragility of life and uplifted by the brightness of the human spirit. As you have thanked me for a job well done, I would like to thank those that keep me striving to do my absolute best. Would my lovely family please stand?"

My mother stood first, followed by Alice and Jasper. I stood and pulled Bella up with me. She was reluctant at first, but finally relented when I smiled at her.

"Please give them a round of applause. They put up with my long hours and many studies without complaint," Carlisle said.

We stood until Carlisle returned to the table and kissed my mother. We all sat down together. This had been the tradition through all the years of my father's career. The only difference was Alice and I now had people who stood at our sides. I hoped to one day have a marriage and life that rivaled my parents.

After everyone finished dinner, the dancing began. My mother had taught me to dance at a very early age. I hoped Bella would let me dance with her. I watched her as she watched Alice and Jasper and my parents dancing. She seemed to be interested.

"Would you like to dance with me, Bella?" I asked, leaning close to her.

She bit her lip as she looked up at me. "I don't want to hurt your feet."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, it's all in the leading."

"If you're sure …"

"I am." I smiled at her and stood, pulling her up with the hand she had been holding all night.

I led her out onto the floor, near my family. I put her free hand on my shoulder and placed my hand at her waist. I took the lead and Bella followed. She seemed to realize just how well she was doing because her nervousness disappeared completely and she began to smile. I twirled her and she laughed brightly. I laughed with her and pulled her against me. We danced together for a long while.

"Edward, I need a break," Bella laughed breathlessly. "Can we step outside for a moment?"

I spotted the doors that led to the balcony and walked Bella to them. We stepped out into the cool night air. She sighed and shivered at the same time.

I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Are you having a nice time?"

"Very. Your parents are so nice! And you're a really good dancer, Edward. You almost make me believe I can dance! Thank you so much for inviting me."

"The pleasure is absolutely mine."

Bella began giggling and pointing above my head. "Tradition strikes!"

I followed her finger to see we were standing under a sprig of mistletoe. I looked down at her and grinned. "We really shouldn't ignore tradition."

"Or pretenses. You are my pretend boyfriend after all!"

I pulled Bella closer, loosing myself in her deep brown eyes. She put her hand against my cheek and I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes and sighing. She took her hand away and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Bella, may I kiss you?" I whispered.

"Please," she replied.

I leaned down slowly, trying to be sure she really wanted me to do this. Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head further up, letting me know she was serious. I kissed her tenderly and she returned it eagerly. She locked her arms around my neck and wound her fingers in my hair. I shivered at the feel of her pressed against me and her soft lips moving with mine.

I was barely aware of the door opening next to us. It was followed by a tinkling laugh.

"Oops!" Alice sang.

Bella jumped away from me and blushed a bright red across her face and down her neck. Alice had already shut the door. Bella shyly looked up at me. I wasn't sure what to do. My big sister had just caught me kissing a girl. And not just any girl, but Bella. Alice was going to make my life hell on Earth. But I couldn't bring myself to care as much as I should have. That kiss was everything I had ever wanted one to be.

Bella fidgeted and I realized she must have been waiting for me to say something.

"Alice has impeccable timing."

"Mmm," was her only reply.

I reached out and took one of her hands. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

She blushed an even darker shade. I had to find out now!

"Please, Bella."

"I was wishing Alice had picked another door," she quietly said, staring at the ground.

My heart skipped a beat at her words. I moved closer to her and lifted her chin until I could see her warm brown eyes. "I was wishing the same thing."

I didn't ask for permission this time. I started kissing her again, making it deeper this time. I wanted her to have some idea of my feelings since I wasn't ready to tell her yet. When we finally broke apart, we were both short of breath. I had never felt so alive! We rested our foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Would you … do you think you would consider dating me for real?"

"Are you … is that what you want?"

"I'm not sure. I've never felt this way before. I know I enjoy spending time with you. I know I've never felt as comfortable with anyone as I am with you. I know my palms get all sweaty and my heart does this fluttery thing when you're close. Not to mention the number of times I've daydreamed about kissing you." She smiled and I knew she was both joking and completely serious with her last sentence.

"Bella …" I was at a loss for words for once. I did want to, but what if she changed her mind?

"Edward, I promise I won't hurt you. I promise if I have any problem with you, I will tell you directly and in private. I would just really like to be with you and get to know you better. I'm sorry if I'm being forward, but like I said, I've never felt this way before."

"Neither have I. It's a bit scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "But exhilarating too!"

"Yes, that too," I chuckled. I made my face appear serious. "Bella, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, Edward!"

She smiled brightly and I couldn't resist kissing her again. I pulled her arms around my neck, wanting her to hold me like she had done earlier. She did not disappoint. Our kiss was sweet and slow. As I released her, she began to chuckle.

"Emmett's going to flip!"

I had forgotten all about her brother, my friend, with the massive arms. "Will it be awful?"

"No!" Bella laughed, throwing her head back. "He'll just never see this coming!"

I looked at her doubtfully. She put her hands against my face.

"He already likes you Edward. It's not like you'll be meeting him for the first time or anything. Besides, if he tries anything, I'll protect you."

"Knock, knock!" Alice called as she and Jasper stepped out onto the balcony.

Bella took her hands away from my face and I worried she would step away again. Instead, she stepped closer and leaned her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her back.

"Lovely night," Jasper commented.

"Yes, it is," Bella sighed.

"Are you planning to rejoin the party?" Alice asked. "You've been out here long enough for mother and father to notice."

"We were just about to step inside," I replied.

"Esme is waiting for a dance with you, Edward," Alice chuckled. "And I hear that our dear father plans to ask Bella to dance."

"Can he lead as well as you?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"Yes. My mother taught us both," I said.

"Okay, then!" Bella tugged on my arm. "Let's not keep them waiting."

Alice put her hand against my shoulder. "Jasper, would you escort Bella inside? I just need to ask my brother one quick question and then we'll follow."

Jasper held out his hand. "Bella, would you honor me?"

"Of course!" Bella said as she put her hand into his.

Once they were inside, Alice turned back to me. "What was that, Edward Cullen?"

"What?"

"Don't what me! You and Bella and the kissing!"

"That was merely me kissing my girlfriend, sister dear."

There was no point in lying or omitting. Alice would know either way. My sister squealed and threw her arms around me. I could only hope Emmett would have such a favorable reaction.


	16. 16B Stay

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Stay**

Edward held tightly to me as we made our way up the steps and into his house. Alice and Jasper were right behind us. Their parents had indeed decided to go out for drinks after the party.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked as he helped me sit on the sofa.

"Very much," I yawned into my hand. "Sorry."

"Not a problem," he chuckled.

He reached down and grabbed my feet. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you might appreciate being released from your shoes."

"Thank you!" I sighed.

Edward very gently undid the clasps and removed my shoes. Every part of my skin that had been touched by his fingers tingled. It was thrilling! He smiled at me and I nearly forgot to breathe again.

"That was the best party yet," Alice chirped as she bounced down next to me on the sofa. "Last year's party was so boring!"

"If only Rosalie had felt up to coming," Jasper chuckled. "Can you imagine the looks she and Emmett would have gotten?"

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"It's just a hard time of year for Rose," Jasper said. "She feels the loss of our parents more acutely during the holidays."

"I can understand that," I muttered, thinking of my own losses.

Edward was sitting next to me, rubbing my shoulders. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I smiled up at him. "Yes, just tired."

"Come on, Bella," Alice sang as she jumped up. "Let's go up and I'll help you out of your dress. You're staying over. I've already talked to Emmett. I've got the perfect pajamas for you to wear too!"

How could I possibly argue with someone who can say so much in one breath? I let her lead me up the stairs and into her room.

"Thanks for everything, Alice."

"I love doing this kind of stuff, Bella. Especially when it's for someone who appreciates it and deserves it, like you. Besides! You are my brother's girlfriend. Or so I hear."

I flushed red and looked guiltily at her. "Is that okay?"

"Is that okay?" Alice laughed. "Bella, I cannot begin to express how relieved, happy, ecstatic, and joyful I am that Edward found the courage to ask and that you accepted him. He has changed so much in the last week and it's all from being around you. In one week, you have knocked down a wall I've been chipping away at for the better part of three years. I'm almost jealous!" Alice winked to show me she was teasing.

"I really care about him, Alice. I've never met anyone who's more patient or kind or thoughtful. And I love the way he talks." I sat down heavily on her bed and sighed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was all some too good to be true dream. Or some movie! Where else but in your dreams or movies can a girl fall for her math tutor?" I looked over at Alice and the two of us started laughing.

"You are too much, Bella," Alice giggled. "And just for the record, I totally saw this coming! The way he watched you so intently that first night." Alice shook her head. "Edward doesn't stop and pay attention to the world around him without a damn good reason. That's one of the reasons I watch out for him so much. He gets too involved in his own world."

"My mom used to say the same about me," I sighed. I thought of Edward downstairs and my smile returned. "So you're supposed to be helping me out of this dress! Not that I didn't love it, but I'd like the opportunity to take a full breath of air now."

Alice chuckled as she motioned for me to stand. She unzipped the back and helped me step out of it. She ran into her closet and came back with a pair of pale blue silk pajamas. "These should fit you perfectly. I'll show you the guest room when you're done."

"Thanks for everything, Alice."

"No problem, Bella. I can see you and I are going to be the best of friends," she replied.

"I wouldn't have believed it a week ago, but now, I think there's a possibility," I said, smiling and hugging her.

"Go change!" Alice chuckled as she pushed me toward her bathroom.

I did as I was told, taking time to wash my face and let my hair down. When I came back out, Alice had already changed into her own pajamas. She linked her arm with mine and walked me up to the third floor.

"I'm going to put you in the room right across from Edward in case you need anything."

Alice opened the door to a beautiful guest room. The walls were a deep blue with white trim. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with a blue coverlet that matched the walls. There was a mountain of gold-toned pillows piled up on the bed. All of the furniture was a bright white and contrasted perfectly with the walls. The room even had a small private bathroom.

"Wow!" I whispered.

"Yeah! My mom is really good at home decorating," Alice said proudly. "She did every room in this house."

I yawned loudly and Alice laughed.

She kissed my cheek. "Sleep well, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Alice," I said as I made my way over to the bed.

I focused on getting under those covers and lying on those pillows. I finally accomplished my task and sighed as I melted into the bed. I fell asleep without any trouble.

But just as quickly as I fell asleep, I was awake again. I knew some time had passed, but not how much. I had been awakened by a dream I'd had ever since my parents died. It came whenever someone entered or left my life. Even though I hadn't been anywhere near the accident, I would dream about it. I could see them sitting in the front seat of Charlie's cruiser, laughing and talking. I could see my mother smiling and my father's face crinkling. I could see the headlights shining on their faces and hurting their eyes. I could see the fear on my mother's face as she saw what was happening, and the determination on my dad's to avoid the accident. And then the car would hit the cruiser and shatter the windshield and throw their bodies around as if they weighed nothing. I would always wake at that point, sweating and gasping for air. Sometimes I cried and sometimes I just felt numb. Tonight was one of the numb times.

I made my way to the little bathroom and washed down my face, neck and arms. I looked up into the mirror and was glad to see I didn't look too bad.

I went back to the bed and sat in the middle of it. I thought about the dream and why I might have had it. It didn't take much to figure it out. In one week, I'd made four friends. One might potentially become my sister-in-law and one had just become my boyfriend. That was a lot of people to let in at once. And then to trust they would all stick around and not leave … that was pretty big.

I stared at the pillows, wishing I could just put my head down and go back to sleep. I'd had this dream enough to know it wasn't going to work. At home, I would always just go crawl into Emmett's bed. His snores worked as a lullaby for me on those nights. But Emmett wasn't here and I didn't have my truck to go home to him. Besides, Rosalie was probably in his bed right now.

I thought about Edward being across the hall and wondered if he would mind me lying with him. There was really only one way to find out. I quietly left the room and went into his.

The moon was very bright and I could see him perfectly. He was on his stomach, hugging his pillow tightly. His hair was a complete mess, but his face was so peaceful. I hated to wake him. But he was right in the middle of his bed and there was no way to get up there without him moving at least a little.

I approached the bed and put my hand on his. "Edward," I whispered.

His eyes opened and found me right away. He turned onto his side and stared at me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no. He scooted over and pulled back his covers.

"Come here."

I did as he said and climbed up with him, burying my face against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me protectively and I sighed in contentment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered. He rested his chin against the top of my head and sighed. "Sleep, my Bella."

I smiled at the way he claimed me as his own. It wasn't long before I was sound asleep.

All too soon, it was morning and the sun was shining brightly behind my eyelids. I was a little groggy and not quite sure where I was. I'd had a lot of dreams in the night. I'd dreamt of my parents and Emmett. I'd dreamt about Emmett marrying Rose in this really over-the-top wedding. I'd dreamt of Alice and Jasper being married and having a daughter. And then I had dreamt of Edward. I dreamt we were living in our own little house and he was playing a song he'd written just for me on his piano.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward murmured.

I moved my head and looked up, right into his dazzling green eyes. "Good morning, Edward."

"Did you sleep any better?"

"Yes, thank you. I didn't mean to wake you in the middle of the night like that."

"I don't mind. You seemed like you needed someone to comfort you. I'm honored you allowed me to do that for you."

I sighed happily and put my head against his chest again. "Thank you."

His heart beat steady and strong. It was a wonderful sound.

"Would it be okay if I asked why?"

I stiffened up and he somehow felt it.

"You don't have to, Bella. I would just like to help if I can."

"Well … I … Sometimes I have a nightmare about how my parents died. I wasn't there or anything, but sometimes, I dream about the accident. About how they would have reacted to seeing the car coming for them. It's pretty vivid and it always scares me. I … I don't like to be alone after I have that dream."

"You'll never have to be alone, Bella. I'll always be here for you," he whispered.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Edward. No one knows the future. Sometimes, people leave whether they want to or not."

"That's true. But it's also true that sometimes they stay. I will stay unless you tell me not to."

I wrapped an arm around his waist protectively. "I'll never tell you to go. I'll always want you."

"This is strange, Bella. I've known you for a week, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. It bothers me when you leave my sight."

"I know. I feel the same way. Do you think our families will find us melodramatic or crazy?"

Edward chuckled as he took my hand and twined our fingers together. "I think I don't care."

"Me neither," I giggled. "But we do have to tell Emmett today."

"Are you sure it's safe for me to be there when you tell him?" he said, pretending to be worried.

"Probably not," I joked. "But do you really want to miss out on him squirming?"

"Not a chance!" Edward laughed.

Edward's door opened suddenly and I shrieked, pulling the covers over my head. I felt Edward's laughter as his entire body shook. I could also hear a tinkling laugh mixing with his. I peaked out from under the covers to see Alice kneeling above me and smiling brightly.

"So there you are!" she chuckled. "The guest room not comfy enough?"

I threw the covers further back and pulled on Alice's arm, making her fall down next to me.

"I think you just couldn't resist my darling little brother," Alice teased, pulling his hair slightly.

"Alice," he sighed, pushing her hand away. "Don't you need to be off annoying Jasper?"

"Nope. Not until later. Right now, I'm here to warn you Esme is looking for you. She wants to have a little chat with you."

"Why?" Edward asked, putting up his guard.

I watched as his eyes darkened. You could almost see the wall rising up in him.

"How should I know?" Alice shrugged.

"You know _everything_ that goes on in this house," Edward snapped.

"Fine!" Alice sighed. "She may have found out about you asking Bella to be your girlfriend."

"How in the hell did that happen?" Edward asked. I kept quiet. I wondered why that should upset him so much.

"Would you relax?" Alice sighed. "She walked in on me while I was talking to Jasper. I didn't see her there. Besides, you would have eventually told her anyway. This is just speeding things up."

"I just would have preferred to tell her in my own way in my own time. You know how much I despise the touchy-feely talks she likes to have with me," Edward said.

"Bet you won't mind Bella being touchy-feely with you!" Alice sang as she scrambled off the bed.

"Get out of my room!" Edward yelled as he threw a pillow after her. It hit the door just as she closed it behind her. "Now do you see why I wouldn't miss her?"

I laughed at his expression. "You would still miss her!" I chuckled.

"Doubtful," Edward sighed.

I scooted up on my elbows and looked around his room. "Your window really catches the light perfectly. Of course, it's nearly as large as the wall."

"I never know what you'll say next," Edward mused. "I really like that. Too many people are predictable."

"What about Alice?"

"She is to a degree. She's either up to no good or plotting to be up to no good."

I giggled and watched his face break out into my favorite smile. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Aren't you afraid of morning breath?" I teased.

"Not really," he shrugged.

I smirked at him. "By all means, kiss away, Tutor-boy."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, gently pulling me to him. Our lips met and moved together perfectly, just like last night. I smiled against his lips. He pulled away slightly and stared at me.

"You're a really good kisser, Edward."

He blushed red and lowered his eyes.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I know how much I hate to blush. I can't imagine what it's like for you."

"Alice delights in my coloring," Edward chuckled.

"So I've noticed." I reached up and touched his cheek. "It's not as bad as the day you came downstairs with your shirt half open."

"Thank you for reminding me," he sighed as he tossed himself against his pillow.

I scooted over and laid my head on his chest. "It's okay. I won't tell Alice you've blushed three more times this week."

"Thank you. It's greatly appreciated."

I smiled and hugged Edward tighter. We cuddled together in companionable silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun streaming into his room.


	17. 17E Breakfast

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Breakfast**

"Do we need to get up so you can speak with your mom?" Bella asked suddenly.

We had been cuddling in my room for a while now. I was reluctant to have her move one inch away from me. But I knew my mother wanted to speak with me.

"I wish we didn't, but yes. I will need to go find her before she comes looking for me. Shall we head down for breakfast?"

"Okay," she sighed as she rolled away and got up off the bed.

I walked around and met her by the door. I kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen together. My mother was sitting at the small table drinking coffee. She saw our clasped hands and smiled at Bella, causing her to blush.

I pulled Bella over to the refrigerator. "We have fruit and yogurt. Alice has a secret stash of Eggo waffles. Or, if you prefer, I could make you an omelet."

I'd never been able to show off my cooking skills before. I really hoped Bella would let me cook for her.

"You can cook?" she asked, looking up at me in surprise.

I nodded and smiled for her.

"An omelet would be great!"

"Have a seat at the table," I said. "I'll bring it over to you."

"Thank you, Edward." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek.

If my mother had not been in the room, I would not have let it end there. I smiled as Bella took a seat next to my mother.

"Good morning, Bella. Was the guest room okay?" Esme asked.

"It was great. I love how you've decorated the room. It's so beautiful," Bella replied.

I smiled to myself, knowing Bella had spent very little time in that room.

"Thank you, dear," Esme said. "Decorating is one of my little hobbies."

"Your gardening far outweighs your decorating," I offered, knowing it was my mother's favorite hobby. I was trying to keep the conversation away from myself. "She has prize winning roses."

"Edward, it isn't polite to brag," Esme scolded.

"Being proud of your mother is not bragging," I argued.

"I'm not allowed to have plants anymore," Bella announced. "After I killed the innocent little fern Emmett brought home from work, he banned me from even touching a plant. He says I have the blackest thumb on Earth."

I snorted and Esme chuckled. Bella never said what I expected. I enjoyed that about her.

"Bella, did you enjoy the party last night?" Esme asked.

"Oh, yes!" Bella said. I could hear the smile in her lovely voice. "I've never actually managed to dance without falling before. Of course, Edward gets all the credit for it! He's an excellent leader."

"He learned so quickly," Esme mused. I could feel her staring at me. "Emmett has mentioned you are working your way through college."

"Yes, Mam," Bella replied.

"Esme, please, dear," my mother said.

"Okay, Esme," Bella chuckled. "I'm taking classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. They're mostly general classes right now, but I'm really leaning towards literature. I have a job as a waitress on Tuesdays and Thursdays, with Friday nights and Sunday lunches. Then, I have a seasonal job wrapping gifts on Tuesday and Thursday nights at the mall. I'm a better waitress than a wrapper, but just barely."

"You really are a breath of fresh air, Bella," Esme noted. "You are so sweet and honest. It's nice to see in this day and age."

"Let's adopt her and get rid of Alice," I teased, knowing my sister was in the living room.

"Edward Anthony!" Alice yelled. "I heard that!"

I chuckled at my sister's tone. She knew I wasn't serious.

I heard Esme ask Bella another question. "Do you kids have any plans for today?"

"I believe we will be hanging out with Emmett and Rosalie before Bella goes to work," I stated.

"Bella, you should eat with us tonight," Esme said. "Sunday dinner is a family tradition."

"Thank you. I'll have to check with Emmett first," Bella replied.

"Nonsense," Esme said. "Emmett will be here with Rosalie. We've been begging him to bring you, but the poor dear was worried about you accepting Rosalie first."

"He's a goofball," Bella chuckled. "He had her scared to meet me!"

I chuckled. "He actually said you might bite. That was one of the reasons I agreed to go."

"No!" Bella cried. "My brother can be so dense. He's lucky I love him so much."

"At least he knows enough to appreciate the women in his life," Esme said. "He talks so highly of you, Bella. I feel like I already know you. And the way he is with Rosalie. I'm sure those two will marry one day."

"Mother, you know better than to play match-maker," I said, pretending to scold her.

We both knew she was really quite good at it. She could tell right away if a relationship would last or not. It's why she pushed Emmett and Rosalie together and approved of Jasper so whole-heartedly.

"If not for my gentle prodding, who knows how long it would have taken for Emmett to ask Rosalie out," Esme defended. "And speaking of asking people out … Edward, I hear you have news of your own."

I walked over and put a plate down in front of Bella. I ignored my mother's comment on purpose, hoping to buy myself more time.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said.

"You are welcome, Bella." I walked back over to the stove and started to make one for my mother. I could feel Esme watching me, waiting. She would get her answer out of me eventually. I finished up her omelet and brought it to her.

"Thank you, son," Esme said proudly.

"Edward, this is the best omelet I've ever had," Bella told me.

"Thank you, Bella," I said, standing in front of the stove once again. I finished up my own omelet and took a seat next to Bella. "My mother taught me how to cook."

"Every proper young man should know how to make at least one perfect meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner to spoil his girl a little," Esme stated.

"So if this is your breakfast specialty, what are your lunch and dinner ones?" Bella asked, twirling her fork at me and grinning.

"Cucumber sandwiches for lunch and pot roast for dinner," I replied.

"I can't wait for dinner then," she chirped.

I smiled, happy to know I would have the chance to make a special dinner for her.

"Edward, your news?" Esme persisted.

I looked at my mother as I grabbed Bella's hand under the table. "Alice said you overheard her talking to Jasper."

"I did, but I would prefer to hear it from you," Esme replied.

I took a breath and looked at Bella. She completely melted my anxiety away. I looked back up at Esme, feeling pride and awe to have Bella at my side.

"I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and she accepted."

"Well, then!" Esme beamed. "I will make something extra special for dinner tonight in honor of Bella."

"Please don't go to any trouble," Bella said quickly.

"No trouble at all, dear," Esme said as she stood. She kissed Bella's cheek and then mine. "I am happy to see my son happy." She left us alone in the kitchen.

Bella looked up at me. "Let's hope Emmett takes it so well. But without kissing your cheek."

I stared at her for a moment then burst into happy laughter as I realized the silliness of what she was saying. She smiled at me, seeming truly happy. We sat in silence until we had finished our omelets. I brought her hand up on top of the table and kissed the back of it.

"Your mom really loves you, you know," Bella said, breaking the silence.

"Esme is a good mother. She's a little too involved in our lives at times, but …" I shrugged, not knowing all the words to convey my feelings for my mother.

"I think my mother would have liked yours," Bella said sadly, staring down at the table.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I asked, wanting to take away her sadness.

She had a small smile on her lips. "I was thinking about how it's been a very long time since I really allowed myself to think about my parents. It's a little surprising to know the pain of losing them still stings so much."

"Do you and Emmett not speak of them?"

"Not really. We might sometimes mention if something reminds us of them. We bring flowers to them on their birthdays and their wedding anniversary and for Christmas. But …" Bella shrugged.

I reached over and lifted her chin up. I'd just had a wonderful idea and I hoped she would like it. "Bella! I think you and Emmett should spend Christmas with us. Rosalie and Jasper were already going to be here, just like last year. You can come and celebrate with us and maybe it will help you not miss your parents so terribly."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you check with your parents first?"

"They'll love it! They always wanted a big family. They only stopped after two because they didn't have a choice." I sat back up in my chair, but kept her hand twined with mine.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the reasons Esme dotes on me so much is because her pregnancy with me was very risky. The doctors nearly lost both of us during my birth. They saved us, but it left my mother barren."

"That's must have been awful for her."

"She was sad at first. But then she realized she had the daughter and son she had always wanted and she decided she was blessed."

"Your mother seems to be a very remarkable woman."

"She has to be. She puts up with me and Alice."

"Did I hear my name?" Alice asked as she bounced into the kitchen.

"I was telling Bella a little about Esme," I said.

Alice would know exactly what I meant by that. It was one of the things I loved about my sister. She knew me well enough to not need constant explanations.

Alice curled up in the seat next to Bella. "She's a pretty cool mom. She overlooks a lot!" she chuckled. "And she totally loves Jasper! She practically considers him and Rose to be her adopted children."

"That's because they're here so often!" I laughed. "And Emmett too since the first time Jazz brought him over."

"And of course Bella will now be added to the gang!" Alice said as she winked at me.

"I invited her and Emmett to stay over for Christmas," I announced.

"Perfect!" Alice chirped. "We will have such a wonderful time! Rose and Jasper were already staying! I'll go run up and tell Esme!" Alice jumped up and was gone in a flash.

"Thank you, Edward. It's very nice of you to invite us," Bella said.

"My pleasure."

I released her hand and stood up, taking our dishes over to the sink. She followed me, watching as I quickly washed them and set them in the drain board.

"Did your mother teach you that too?" she asked, grinning.

I smirked at her. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, pushing us up against the counter. I wanted to touch as much of her as possible. "As a matter of fact, yes, she did."

"What didn't she teach you?"

"This," I whispered right before I kissed her.

She put her small hands on my shoulders and pulled me even tighter against her. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. But unfortunately, we both needed to breathe.

"I hate to ruin such a wonderful morning, but I need to get home," she sighed. "I have to get ready for work and I'd like to talk to Emmett as well."

"Let's go up and change and I'll drive you home," I offered.

"Okay. But can you kiss me once more first?"

I grinned at her. As if she even needed to ask! Kissing Bella was the most wonderful thing I could ever imagine doing. The way her lips moved perfectly with mine was almost too much to handle. I was falling hard for this girl. No, not a girl. An extraordinary young woman.

Bella pulled away and hugged me tightly. "We better get moving."

"I agree." I chuckled after a moment when she still hadn't let go. "Bella, moving requires you to release me."

"I know," she said. I could hear the smile in her tone. "But I think we can both spare a few more seconds."


	18. 18B Telling Emmett

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Telling Emmett**

So we actually ended up sparing another five minutes before we let go and got dressed to leave. I walked into my own home, holding Edward's hand tightly. I wasn't really nervous, just excited to share actual happy news.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They looked up and smiled at us. Edward settled into the recliner and I sat on the arm.

"How was the party last night?" Emmett asked. "Did you break any toes, Bella?"

"No, Em!" I said, poking my tongue at him. "Edward is an excellent dancer. I didn't trip once!"

"Edward is perfection," Rosalie teased.

Edward snorted. "Hardly."

"So what have you two crazy kids got planned for today?" Emmett asked.

"Esme invited everyone for Sunday dinner," I replied. "She mentioned I've been invited before, but _someone_ failed to mention that to me."

Emmett grinned guiltily. "Sorry, Sis! I was nervous."

"So I hear," I teased. "Something about me possibly biting!"

"Jeez, you've got a big mouth, Edward!" Emmett joked as he playfully kicked Edward's foot.

"Don't turn this around on him, brother bear!" I laughed. "You did this!"

"What can I say?" Emmett chuckled, putting an arm around Rosalie. "Rose makes me forget all reason."

Rosalie smiled and kissed him quickly. "Right back at you." Rose turned toward me. "Did Alice take pictures like I asked?"

"As promised!" I chuckled. "I think she went through her entire memory stick. She was mumbling something about a power point show when we left."

"I hear the dress was spectacular!" Rose said.

"Bella was very stunning," Edward replied, squeezing my hand.

"I still can't believe you got my sister to wear a dress and heels," Emmett chuckled.

"The heels were Alice's idea," I said. "I had to practically cling to Edward's arm to stay upright. But it was easier to do that than to argue with Alice." Everyone laughed at that comment. "Well, I'll be right back. I need to change for work. Rosalie, would you mind coming up with me for a minute?"

"Not at all," Rose replied.

We walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and put on my music.

"Rose," I said. "I have a little something to tell Emmett and I'm a little nervous. Edward asked me to be his girlfriend last night."

"No!" Rose cried. "Bella that's wonderful! I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I. Do you think Emmett will be okay with it?"

"I don't see why not. He likes Edward a lot and considers him to be a close friend. More importantly, he wants to see you happy. It's one of the things he talks about most."

"Really?"

"He's so proud of you, Bella," Rose said as she hugged me. "He thinks you're an amazing young woman for working your own way through school. He wishes you would let him help more, but he admires your independent spirit."

"And being a guy, he can't tell me these things."

"Of course!"

I pulled away from Rose and started pulling together my work clothes. "I hope Mike is okay. I actually sort of hope he has the day off."

"Don't feel bad about that, Bella," Rose said. "It was an accident. You don't owe him anything. You've already apologized about a million times."

"I know," I replied, pulling on my work pants. "It's just my nature to feel guilty."

"Let's move off this boring topic and get back to Edward. Any other details you care to share?"

"Well, he kissed me last night."

"Do tell!"

I yanked my work shirt over my head and worked on tucking it in. "We went outside to get some air after dancing and he was standing under some mistletoe. I pointed it out and he asked if he could kiss me. I thought it was so sweet that he asked permission."

"So how was it?"

"Well, not that I have anything to compare it to, but it was really nice."

"Edward is the first boy you've ever kissed?"

I nodded happily. "Yep!"

"A boyfriend and a first kiss on the same night. You go, Bella!"

"Actually," I grinned. "My first kiss was the night we played truth or dare. Alice dared me to do it."

"That little sneak didn't tell me about that!"

"She probably didn't want to admit it was in retaliation for me daring her not to shop for 24 hours."

"Bella, you are evil! I love it!"

I grabbed my apron and notepad. "I have about twenty minutes before I leave for work. I guess it's time to break the news to Emmett."

"It'll be fine, Bella," Rose assured me.

We walked down the stairs together, glancing at each other and giggling. Rose took her seat next to Emmett again, letting him put an arm around her. I sat on the arm of the chair with Edward. He immediately began rubbing my back. I smiled, appreciating his comforting touch.

"So, Em! I have something to tell you," I said.

"What's that, Squirt?" Emmett said, watching the television more than me.

"Could I please have five minutes of your undivided attention?" I asked, putting my head in his line of sight.

"Sure, Bella," Emmett replied. He even muted the TV.

"Thanks. Well, I really had fun at that party last night. And it's been fun to go to the movies and hang out with everyone too. And well, Edward and I kind of talked and we like each other. So, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I told him okay." I had been rambling rather quickly and I wasn't sure how much Emmett had actually absorbed.

It must have been all of it because his face lit up with a wicked grin. "Bella, move aside so I can see my good friend Edward clearly."

I slid over onto Edward's lap so I wasn't blocking him from Emmett's view. Emmett leaned closer, closing the distance between the couch and recliner.

"Edward, I like you. You're a damn good friend. But if you hurt my little sister in any way, I'll wipe the floor with you."

"I expect nothing less," Edward said somberly.

He held out his hand. Emmett took it and shook it roughly.

Emmett leaned back against the couch. "Alice said this would happen anyway."

Edward's jaw dropped with shock as he stared at my brother. Rosalie chuckled and winked at me.

Edward asked, "When did she say that?"

Emmett chuckled. "The night I took you all to meet Bella."

"Well, this went rather well," I said. "I'm off to work. Will you guys be here when I get off or will I meet you at the Cullen's house?"

"We aren't sure yet. We'll play it by ear. I'll leave you a note if we head over early, Squirt," Emmett replied.

I stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

He tickled my side and made me jump away.

"I love you, Em, even though you're such a pain."

"It's part of my charm," Emmett chuckled. "Go to work and make some money!"

"Bye!" I giggled as I headed for the front door.

Edward was right behind me. As soon as we were outside, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"That went very well," he remarked.

"Yep. I told you Em would be okay," I said.

"So … I have a question," Edward started.

"What?" I asked, watching humor dance across his green eyes.

"How long do you think I can get away with sitting in your section before they kick me out to make way for other customers?"

"Well, if you purchase a meal, then you pretty much own the table until you decide to leave. But why would you want to sit around for four hours until I get off of work? Won't you be bored?"

Edward shrugged. "I can do some homework while I wait. Besides, watching you could never be boring."

I smiled and blushed. "Well, I would feel a lot better about it if you got your homework done."

"Then that is what I will do." Edward kissed me again. "Mind if I drive?"

"Not at all."

We walked over to his Volvo and he opened my door for me. I smiled, enjoying his politeness. He climbed in and we were soon speeding down the road. His driving might have frightened me if he hadn't been so good at it. The silence was again peaceful and comforting.

When we got to the restaurant, we went in through the front. Angela was already waiting on a table. She looked up and waved when she saw me. I saw her face break out into a beautiful smile when she noticed I was holding Edward's hand.

I walked straight up to Mike. "How's the hand?"

"Not so bad. Doctor thinks it should be healed in a couple of weeks," Mike said.

"Sorry again, Mike," I told him.

"It's okay, Bella. I know it was an accident," Mike replied.

"So what section am I working, Mike?" I asked, happy to see he had forgiven me.

"You've got number three today," Mike answered.

"Okay. Mark booth two down for Edward for me, please," I said.

Mike's exasperated sigh did not escape my attention. I think Edward noticed it too. I led Edward over to the booth. He sat down and put his backpack next to him.

"You take out your books and get settled. I'll grab you a coke."

"Yes, Mam," Edward said, giving me a small salute.

I kissed him quickly and headed for the kitchen. Angela was waiting in the doorway for me. I smiled at her and she started clapping her hands. I took her arm and moved her further into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you're thrilled to see me," I joked.

"Bella! You just kissed him!" Angela chuckled.

"Well what else does one do with one's boyfriend?" I quipped.

Angela squealed and hugged me tightly. "Mike will be so crushed to know he's no longer your one and only."

"That is so not funny, Ang!" I said, pushing her away.

"So boyfriend, huh?" Angela questioned with a big smirk.

"Yep. Officially as of last night. I told Emmett this morning. He did the whole scary big brother thing. It was so cute! Oh! And I'm having dinner at his house tonight, with his parents!"

"What a weekend you've had, Bella!" Angela said, bumping her shoulder against mine. "What else went on?"

"Let's see … Movies on Friday night," I started. "Shopping with Alice on Saturday morning. Holiday party with his family last night. Kissing under the mistletoe and becoming someone's girlfriend last night. Having him cook me breakfast this morning. Telling Em about it. And now he's spending the day here while I'm working."

"I don't know which of those to comment on first. It'll have to wait though. I have to check my tables," Angela sighed.

"We've got time," I said. "Besides, I'm supposed to be bringing him a coke."

Angela headed off to her section and I poured a drink for Edward. I brought it over to his table and found him hard at work with his science book. He didn't even notice me at first. I watched a crease form on his smooth brow as he worked to understand what he was reading. As soon as he had figured it out, the crease disappeared completely.

I gently touched his shoulder and he looked up. "You were pretty into that. What was it about?"

"I'm reviewing the systems of the body. My final is tomorrow. I find it hard to believe another semester is nearly done. I've got this tomorrow and my composition class on Tuesday," Edward replied.

"So you finished your piece then?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling at me.

"You aren't ready to share yet, though."

He shook his head, his grin growing wider.

"Well, that's okay. Maybe you'll feel like it after you get your grade for it. Have you decided what you'd like to eat?"

"Cheeseburger and fries," Edward said. He looked past me and starting chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think Mike likes me very much. He keeps looking at you with hopeful eyes, then staring daggers at me," Edward replied.

"Well, since we have such a captive audience," I said. I leaned him and kissed him.

"I hope you aren't so forward with all of your customers," Edward teased as I stood up.

I playfully slapped his arm.

He looked past me again. "It worked. He's no longer staring."

"Good. I'll go put your order in," I said.

I walked off into the kitchen. I thought about turning around when I saw Mike waiting to ambush me. I sighed and kept moving. I handed Tyler my ticket and turned to face the fly in my daily ointment.

"Hi, Mike."

"I thought you said that guy was family," Mike accused.

"I said he was like family. That's not the same thing as actually being a member of my family," I said.

"I would hope not. That'd be pretty gross to kiss your family like that," Mike replied.

"Is there something in particular you want to say, Mike?" I asked, getting very annoyed with him.

"No. Just curious. You said you don't date and now this guy is hanging around and you're kissing him. It's just really weird," Mike said.

"I was trying to let you down easily," I defended. "I just don't like you in that way, Mike."

"Well, if you ever dump that guy, let me know," Mike said as he walked off.

I just stared after him, not sure if I wanted to punch him or pity him. I stayed in the kitchen, trying to cool off. By the time I was ready to go back to Edward, his meal was done. I grabbed the plate and headed over.

"Hey, Handsome," I called as I put the plate as far away from his homework as I could.

"Hello, beautiful," Edward said, smiling at me. "How's work going?"

"Slow, but I'll manage. There's this really cute guy I get to stare at and talk to whenever I want," I joked.

"Really? Anyone I know?" Edward asked as he played along. He took my hand in his and twined our fingers together.

"Well, he's pretty tall. He's got hair that's almost a bronze color and it always looks like it needs a comb." I ran the fingers of my free hand through his hair and he smiled happily. "And he's got the most beautiful green eyes. Did I mention he's an amazing kisser?"

"He sounds dreamy."

I chuckled at his smirk. I looked up to see Mike seating a foursome in my section. "Oops! Going to have to do some actual work now. If you see that dreamy guy, tell him I'll be right back."

"Will do," Edward laughed.

Business really picked up after that. I barely got to visit Edward enough to keep his drink filled. But the bustle helped to pass the time and before I knew it, my four hours were up and I was in the Volvo with Edward again. I was really looking forward to having dinner with everyone.


	19. 19E Family Dinner

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Family Dinner**

We pulled into Bella's driveway so she could shower and change before dinner. She had been really busy at work. I'd watched her talk to her customers and run back and forth to the kitchen. She was really good at her job, despite her clumsiness.

I had also caught that Mike guy staring at her an awful lot. The look on his face told me he was not thinking nice things about my Bella. I would have to fix that for her. I couldn't decide if I was just angry he wouldn't leave her alone or if it was something else. But if it was something else, what was that feeling? Protectiveness? Possessiveness? Jealousy? It had to just be anger, right?

Bella was standing outside of the car, leaning in to look at me. "Earth to Edward!"

I jerked and looked up at her, blushing slightly. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you coming in?" she giggled.

"Sure," I replied. I got out of the car and ran around to her side. She grabbed my hand and we made our way into her house.

"Em!" she called up the stairs.

When she didn't get a reply, she walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

Bella read it and said, "They left early. According to this note, Alice and Rose had top secret girl stuff to discuss."

"Interesting," I mused.

There's no telling what my sister was up to. And Rosalie being involved would make it much more evil. They could have easily been sisters that were raised together, instead of friends who've only known each other for a little over a year.

"You can listen to music in my room while I shower, or stay down here and watch TV," Bella offered.

"I'd prefer to listen to music, if that's okay," I said.

She nodded her head. I followed Bella up to her room and went to her small CD player, turning it on. The song Bella had been practicing was playing. Bella was even better than I had realized. The tempo and voice were almost a perfect match. I heard humming and turned to see it was coming from Bella. She was swaying her hips while looking through her dresser. The humming turned into actual singing as the song continued. I watched her silently, not wanting her to stop.

"_Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_," Bella sang. She slammed her drawer shut and spun around, finally remembering I was in the room. A shy smile flooded her face as did a beautiful shade of pink. "Hey there!"

"Hey yourself!" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Bella blushed darker and scurried out of her room. I heard a door close and water running. I smiled to myself. She was absolutely perfect and for some reason, she was willing to be with me. It amazed me that with one word, I would have missed out on meeting her. If I had refused Alice … that one little choice would have changed everything, and not for the better. Lucky and grateful were two words that fit my mood, but seemed weak at the same time. I felt like some great force in the world had smiled down on me and bestowed me with an angel. I could only hope I deserved her.

I walked to the edge of her bed and picked up her guitar. I'd never played one before, but figured it couldn't be that hard. I found her pick on the floor and tried to strum it across the strings. The noise was not pleasant. I put the pick back down and just played with different notes by holding down strings at the top and strumming at the bottom.

"It's a good thing you're so darn cute."

I jerked my head up to see her leaning in her doorway smiling at me.

"Otherwise, I'd have to rethink this whole girlfriend thing after hearing you play like that."

I felt my lips curl into the smile only she and Alice could bring out in me. "That bad?"

Bella came over and knelt in front of me. She moved my fingers gently, and placed them in the correct positions. "Use your thumb and push the string down and out, like you're flicking it."

I did as she instructed.

"Good. Now move your finger here at the top over to the next string and hold it down, then flick the string at the bottom again. Change your fingers back and forth at the top and keep flicking the bottom part."

I did as she said, and it did sound a little better.

"You've got the general idea, but I doubt you'll be playing any masterpieces on this baby any time soon." Bella had a coy smile on her perfect lips and her brown eyes twinkled with delight.

"I didn't see any lyric books lying around," I said as I gently put down her instrument. "How are you learning the song in your CD player."

"By ear," Bella shrugged.

"Bella, do you know not many people are capable of that?"

"Really?" She shrugged again. "I've just always been good at picking out a beat."

I ran the back of my hand against her jaw line. "You are simply amazing."

She moved forward the slightest bit and I moved the rest of the way, kissing her deeply. My heart started racing, pounding in my ears. How could she make me feel this way? I could feel the heat of her blush against my own cheeks. I hoped that meant she was feeling the same way.

She chuckled as we broke apart. "We'll be late for dinner if you don't stop that."

I smiled at her, knowing she was right. I was reluctant to stop, but very excited to know I would get to do it again, and soon! I stood up and helped her to her feet. We left her house and headed toward mine.

We walked through the front door and found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sitting in the living room and arguing over some TV show. Esme was obviously in the kitchen from the smells filling the house. Carlisle wouldn't be home for another fifteen minutes. My father was nothing if not punctual.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called, having finally noticed us. "How was the lunch shift?"

"Pretty good," Bella said, falling back into the couch cushions and leaning against my sister. "I was really busy and made some pretty good tips. More people are eating out with Christmas being so close."

I sat on the arm of the sofa so I could be near Bella. I couldn't seem to be around her enough today. For a second, I considered the possibility that I might be loosing my mind. But then I laughed to myself, knowing that this was just the high of having someone in my life after being alone for so long. And not just any someone, but the perfect someone. Bella was perfect for me. She had a great sense of humor. She was loving and kind and honest. And there wasn't a thought in my mind or heart that she would ever hurt me.

"Speaking of that!" Alice chirped. She turned toward Emmett. "You and Bella are sleeping over from the 23rd until the 26th. We are all spending Christmas together, and I don't want to hear anything other than 'Yes, Alice'. Got it?"

"Yes, Alice!" Emmett chuckled. "Hear that, Squirt! Another excuse for you to crawl into Eddie's bed."

"Some big brother you are, Em," Bella sighed. The corner of her lips began to twitch, preparing for her retort. "I would have thought you would at least be a little worried about my virtue, whatever that is. I'm still not clear on that concept. I mean, you still haven't even given me the birds and bees speech yet."

The room sat in stunned silence. Emmett moved his mouth to say something, but closed it, shaking his head to see if it would shake his thoughts loose.

Bella's lips twitched again. "I mean, really Em," she said, trying hard to hide her giggles. "What else does one do in a bedroom besides sleep anyway? You and Rosalie are just sleeping in your room, right?"

Emmett choked on his own breath and that was the last straw for Bella. She threw her head back and laughed happily, clapping her hands. The joyous sound of her giggles was all it took to set off Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and myself.

Emmett coughed hard, trying to clear his throat. He finally grunted and managed to get out, "You suck, Bella."

Bella bounced over to him and sat on his lap, kissing his cheek. "It's only because I love you, brother bear. Don't worry. Mom gave me the speech for my birthday. Of course, things could have changed since then … you might need to give me a refresher course."

Emmett pushed her right off his lap and she landed on her butt. She was too busy laughing to notice. Part of me was trying hard not to laugh at her and another part hoped she was okay. Emmett hadn't pushed her that hard, but Bella tended to be clumsy.

When I saw she was still laughing, I let out my own chuckle. She held her hands out to me and I helped her up from the floor. She wiped away her happy tears, and absently rubbed a hand across her bottom. I turned my head away, trying to be somewhat of a gentleman.

"Bella, I would so ground you if I thought you would listen," Emmett growled.

"Emmett," Rosalie called, twirling some of his hair. "Bella's just having fun. Don't ground her."

"Bella!" Alice sang, pulling her down onto the sofa. "You are so my new best friend! Now I have two! Twice the fun … and twice the shopping!"

"Edward!" Bella giggled, wiggling her hands at me. "Save me from Alice!"

I playfully scooped her up and tossed her over my shoulder. She yelped, but started laughing harder.

"No fair, Edward!" Alice pouted.

"I was commanded," I said, pushing Alice back down on the sofa with one hand and hanging on to Bella's small frame with the other.

"You better put her down," Emmett chuckled. "She's likely to puke on you with the way she's laughing."

Bella was gasping for air between her giggles. I sat next to Alice with Bella on my lap. She brushed her hair out of her face, trying to calm herself down. I rubbed her back, hoping to help her out. Her face was an alarming shade of red and tears were falling from her beautiful brown eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away, still smiling.

"Jeez, Bella!" Emmett said with a chuckle. "You haven't spazzed out like that in years! Wasn't the last time when Dad thought you had a date?"

Bella nodded her head, still unable to speak. She still had the glorious smile on her face.

"Do tell!" Alice sang, bouncing around next to me.

"Bella was thirteen years old. Our mom had bought her a new dress and had managed to actually get Little Miss Stubborn into it. Not to be denied, our mom had her in makeup and shoes that weren't sneakers as well. Our dad came home, took one look at Bella standing in front of the stairs and turned purple. He started yelling at our mom, saying Bella was way too young for boys. Bella figured out what he was thinking and sat down hard on the bottom step. She laughed until she cried, and then laughed some more until she puked all over the new dress. Our mom stopped with the dresses after that."

"Just how many embarrassing Bella stories are out there?" Alice asked, glee evident in her hazel eyes.

"Too many," Bella chuckled.

I was glad to see her face was its normal pale shade again. Bella smiled at me before leaning against my shoulder. I stroked her hair, happy to have her so close.

The door opened and my father walked in, holding his coat and briefcase. When he noticed all of us together, he beamed proudly. "What a welcome sight to come home to!"

"Hey, Daddy!" Alice said as she danced over and hugged him. "How many lives saved today?"

"Enough," my father said, kissing my sister's spiky hair. "Please say you're all staying for dinner."

"Of course they are!" Alice chuckled.

"Ah!" he said. "How silly of me to forget free will goes out the door when you're near, my lovely daughter!"

"Thanks, Daddy!" Alice sang, kissing his cheek. "I love you too, by the way!"

I shook my head, laughing at her. "Alice, you are impossible."

"Nope!" Alice chuckled. "That will be me tomorrow after you finish your final, Edward. We are all going tree hunting and then we're going to decorate. And you will participate beyond playing Christmas carols."

"Feisty Little Holiday Sprite!" Bella chuckled.

We all laughed and Alice smiled proudly. I think she was taken with her new title.

"Dinner is ready!" Esme called from the kitchen.

We all made our way into the dining room through the kitchen. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sat on one side, Bella and I on the other. My parents sat at the ends. My mother had made her famous lasagna for dinner.

"It smells wonderful," Bella said. "Thank you so much, Esme!"

"It's my pleasure, Bella," Esme replied. "I love having a lot of people to cook for."

"And with Emmett here, you don't have to worry about leftovers," Bella chuckled.

"Watch it, Squirt," Emmett said, narrowing his eyes. The grin on his face gave away the fact that he wasn't really aggravated with her.

"Edward," my father called.

I looked over to see him smiling at me. I knew what that smile meant. He'd talked to my mother today. Why was he going to bring this up now?

"I talked to your mother today."

I rolled my eyes, having already figured this out for myself.

"She and I had a very interesting conversation about you."

"I'm sure," I muttered, pushing my food around my plate.

Bella nudged her elbow into my side. I looked down at her and she smiled. I couldn't help but return it.

"Have you heard from Mr. Reynolds yet, Edward?" my mother asked.

I couldn't believe my luck! She had steered the conversation away from my father! "It's Sunday, Mother. I'm not expecting to. He said it might be a week or more."

"Have you given anymore thought to whether or not you'll accept?" my dad questioned.

"I would prefer to remain in school full-time. If he has a part-time internship, I would be open to the idea," I replied.

"Yes, but most of your classes won't even apply toward a medical degree," he pressed.

"Carlisle," my mother interrupted. Bless her sweet soul. "Edward is capable of choosing his own path. After all, that's how we raised him. Be patient, dear. He hasn't ruled it out completely yet."

"Bella, what do you study?" my father asked.

She smiled at my father. "I'm studying literature right now. I'm looking into a teaching degree, but I'm also interested in possibly being an editor. That little red pen is awfully enticing."

"Bella, you are so weird," Emmett said, rolling his eyes at her.

"And?" Bella asked, making her eyebrows lift up. She once again had us all laughing. She was infectious!

"You'll certainly keep Edward on his toes," my father chuckled.

"I've never understood that phrase," Bella said, leaning toward my father. "I get that the general idea is for a person to be wary of another and watch out. But if a person is literally up on his toes, he's a thousand times more likely to pitch forward and fall flat on his face. Wouldn't you want to keep your feet flat so you can get out of the way faster?"

"That's a rather interesting view point," he remarked. "Do you often ponder such things?"

Bella shrugged. "Depends on what's going on at the time. When I work my job at the mall, I'm not allowed to study or read so I have a lot of time for contemplation. Just this week, I was trying to understand why mall developers think water fountains and small children in a consumer setting are a good idea. You have the potential for so many accidents in that." Bella started counting on her fingers. "There's drowning, choking on change, being dropped in, pneumonia from getting wet. Not to mention the wasting of finite resources. We should all be more conservative with our water usage."

"If our parents could you see you now," Emmett chuckled.

"Wow!" Alice said. "In one breath, you can say almost as much as me!"

"That is quite an accomplishment," my mother observed, with a small smile.

"See Alice! Breath can be used for something other than the latest fashion weekly report," I joked.

Alice poked her tongue at me. "You're just being a smart-aleck because your girlfriend is smarter than you."

"Alice, don't embarrass your brother at the dinner table," my mother chided.

"You're right, Mother," Alice said somberly. I knew she was pretending. "I should embarrass him everywhere! And you know you want to make fun of him just as much as I do. You're just too motherly to stoop to it."

My mother tried hard to hide her smile, but we all saw it. Alice grinned happily.

"Isn't there any other topic more interesting than me?" I asked.

"Nope!" came from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett …and my mother.

"Emmett, dear," my mother called. "Have Alice and Edward spoken to you about Christmas?"

"Alice commanded for me and Bella to spend the holiday here," Emmett chuckled.

"Good!" she beamed. "We have plenty of room for everyone!"

Conversation continued throughout the meal. When we were all done, my father, Emmett, Jasper and I cleared the table and did the dishes as my mother had taught us. I could hear Bella talking and laughing with Alice and Rosalie. Her happiness made me happy. It was strange to feel so strongly for her, but it was as if she had always been a part of me, just misplaced for a time.

"Stop daydreaming about my sister and hand me that plate," Emmett said with a smirk.

I smiled guiltily. "I was thinking about my biology final tomorrow."

"You were certainly thinking about someone's biology," Jasper chuckled. "Want to play a round of guess Eddie's mood right now? I bet I win!"

"So, Edward," my father called. "I hear you asked Bella to be your girlfriend."

I cringed a little, trying to remind myself he meant well. "Yes."

"I like her. She's a very nice girl. Bright too," he said.

"Yeah, the Squirt is pretty special," Emmett chuckled. "You just keep that in mind, Edward. Don't forget for a second or I'll have to remind you in a way you won't enjoy."

"Point taken," I chuckled. "Is the scary big brother act over yet? Because I'd like to challenge you to Halo."

"The magic words!" Emmett yelled. "Hurry up there, Edward. Put some pep into it! The sooner we finish these dishes, the sooner we can kick some alien butt!"

This was why I loved Emmett. He was simple and honest. What he was thinking was most likely what he would say. And he was easily distracted! I wasn't ready for him to find out just how much I liked his sister. I was afraid he wouldn't approve at all and I knew how much Bella valued his thoughts.

Bella! I even loved the way her name sounded in my head. I thought of how lucky I was to have met her at all.


	20. 20B Boys & Toys

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Boys and their Toys**

Alice and Rose were enthralled with a quiz in Rose's latest issue of Cosmo. The boys were yelling and laughing as they battled aliens in Halo. Emmett had taught me how to play a few months ago just so he could practice his skills. He was almost addicted to the game.

I sat down next to Edward. He smiled at me and opened his arms. I climbed onto his lap and stretched my legs out over his, resting my head against his chest. He closed his arms and tightened his grip on his controller. His entire body would move each time his character got killed. He finally got a chance to kill Emmett and both of us shook from his laughter.

"Got you!" Edward laughed happily.

"That was such a cheap shot," Emmett fussed.

"That was a clean kill," Jasper argued. "I'm actually impressed. Have you been practicing, Edward?"

Edward shrugged. "I got bored a few weekends ago."

Edward nudged my arm with his. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Would you like a turn?"

"Sure!" I grinned wickedly. I hadn't had a chance to show Emmett the new trick I'd taught myself.

"No change up!" Emmett cried.

"Are you saying you're scared your itty bitty little baby sister might get you?" I said in a mocking tone.

"I think she just called you out," Jasper laughed.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned close to me. "Wipe the floor with him," he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head eagerly.

I made my character circle the area in a wide arch, changed the gun to the double-barreled shotgun and snuck right up behind Emmett's character. He noticed at the last second and spun. I shot the gun and blew his head up. I laughed loudly while Emmett groaned.

"How did you sneak up on me?" Emmett asked.

"If you crouch low and go in at an angle, your screen doesn't pick me up until the last second," I informed him. "I'd have gotten you anyway. I'm damn good with that shotgun."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" Jasper challenged.

"You asked for it," I sang. I hid my character near some containers and waited patiently.

After a few minutes, Jasper started getting really aggravated. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'll give you a hint," I said. "I'm near the starting position for this map."

Jasper's character came running. I jumped out and shot him. A large hole appeared in his chest.

"Son of …" Jasper started.

"Jazz!" Edward warned.

"Sorry," Jasper chuckled. "Got a little carried away there. Almost forgot we had a woman present. Sorry, Bella."

"No problem," I said. "Here, Edward. Maybe you better play instead. I seem to be bruising Jasper and Emmett."

I handed him back the controller. He just smiled at me. Have I mentioned I loved his smile?

"Why don't you help?" Edward offered. "You shoot and I'll aim."

I smiled at how sweet he was being. How many guys would even let me play to begin with? And here Edward was willing to lose just let me join in with him.

"I'd like that."

For the next hour, the four of us laughed and yelled at the screen and each other. Edward's fingers were in constant contact with mine as we shared the controller. Every time we brushed together, I would feel a little shock, like static electricity. I wondered if he felt it too. But now was not the time to ask. We were in the middle of an alien war after all!

"Emmie!" Rosalie called, breaking us out of our little world. "I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

I figured Emmett would fuss or beg for a few more minutes. He surprised me when he put the controller down and jumped right up.

"Sure, Rose. Let's go. Coming, Squirt?"

Jasper had just handed me Emmett's vacated controller. I looked up at my big brother with a grin. "I'm going to stay and kill some more aliens."

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Emmett asked, using his parental voice.

"No. Math was my last final," I answered.

"All right then. Just checking. I have to look out for you," Emmett said.

"I know. I love you for it too!" I moved off of Edward and went to my brother, giving him a big hug. I kissed his cheek. Then I grabbed Rose and did the same to her. She was a little surprised, but she seemed happy about it.

I went back to Edward and got right back where I had been. It was really comfortable to lay on him that way. I barely heard Emmett and Rosalie saying their goodbyes to everyone else. I was focused on finding Edward's character.

"Take it easy on me, please," Edward begged.

"Can't show any favoritism," I joked. "Wouldn't be fair to Jazz."

"Bella, I adore you," Alice giggled as she folded herself between us and Jasper.

"Hear that, Edward? I'm adored!" I quipped.

He leaned down and breathed against my ear, "You have _no_ idea."

I shivered, but didn't know if it was from his closeness or the words he had said. I looked up to the TV to see my character had just been done in by Edward.

I turned around to face him. "Cheater! You distracted me!"

"All's fair in love and war, Bella," Edward chuckled. "But I meant what I said regardless."

I smiled, unable to be upset with him. "We'll see, Tutor-boy!"

"Bella, since you don't have school tomorrow, you should sleep over!" Alice said. "You can help me pull out all the decorations and get ready for tomorrow afternoon. Edward, what time will you be home from school?"

"Between two and three, depending on the difficulty of the exam," Edward answered.

"Perfect!" Alice cried, bouncing around on the floor. "So you'll sleep over, right?"

I chanced a glance at Alice. She was so excited and I couldn't see disappointing her. Besides, I really did want to stay if I was honest with myself. "Sure, Alice!"

She grabbed the controller out of my hands. "You've killed enough aliens for tonight. Come up with me and we'll find you some pajamas."

"You really are a pushy little thing," I grumbled as she pulled me out of Edward's lap. Jasper and Edward chuckled.

Alice dragged me up the stairs and into her room. "Don't act like you hate my pushy abilities," Alice teased. "You know I've been right so far."

"Yes," I conceded. "You have been right so far. But that doesn't mean I'll give you free reign."

Alice chuckled. "Not yet anyway."

I smiled at her. She ran into her closet and came back out with a light pink pajama set. The top was a tank top and the bottom was long pants.

"These should fit you perfectly!"

I went into her bathroom and changed. I was glad I had showered before coming here. The pajamas looked really nice. The pants were low-rise and the tank top was snug. They made me look like I actually had curves. I noticed my hair. It was a mess, as usual. I opened the door to see Alice had changed and was sitting in the middle of her bed.

"Alice, could I borrow a brush and hairband?" I asked. "I'd like to put my hair up."

"Only if you let me do the honors," Alice said, holding up a brush and hairband.

I smiled and ran over to her bed. I sat down on the floor right in front of her.

Alice was very gentle as she brushed through the tangles in my hair. "How are you and Edward getting along?"

"Really well," I said happily. "He's so easy to talk to and I love that he can play along with my sense of humor."

"Has he kissed you again?"

I nodded my head. "This morning and this afternoon."

Alice squealed. "I'm so happy about this, Bella! You two are perfect for each other."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

Alice pulled my hair gently and turned my head toward her. "Bella, you are everything my brother would ask for if he knew what he wanted."

"Thanks, Alice!" I beamed.

"Not a problem!" Alice chuckled. She turned my head straight again and continued working on my hair. "So should I even bother putting you in the guest room tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to get Edward into trouble with your parents."

"Don't worry about our parents. They trust Edward and I are responsible. I only put you in the guest room because I wasn't sure of how much you liked Edward."

"I like him a whole lot," I said without thinking.

"A whole lot, huh?" Alice asked, a smirk on her face. "Just how much is a whole lot?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell him. I don't think he feels the same way yet, and I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable. He told me about that girlfriend he had," I replied.

"He told you about her?" Alice asked in a shocked tone.

I nodded my head. "When we talked on the phone last Tuesday. Did you know he bought me a cordless phone so I could talk to him from my room?"

"I knew about that part. I picked out the phone after all. But Bella, for him to trust you that way..." Alice shook her head. "I don't think you need to worry about him not feeling the same."

"Well … I'm not completely sure since I've never felt this way before, but … I think I love him."

"So let's start there, and see if we can figure it out. How do you feel around him?"

"Peaceful and comforted. Whole. It's like something was missing, but I didn't know it until after I got to know him."

"And when you're away?"

"Nervous and … anxious. I don't like it. But then I feel silly because I've only known him for a short time."

"Time doesn't matter when true love is involved. I knew Jazz for one hour before I told him I'd been waiting for him."

I turned to see her better. "What did he say?"

"He apologized and kissed the back of my hand." Alice eyes had a dreamy look to them.

"Wow!" was my brilliant reply.

Alice set my head back in place and continued with my hair. "So you taking a week to discover you love my brother, is practically a lifetime. There!"

I reached a hand back and felt a long, tight braid. "Thank you, Alice!"

"Anytime, Bella," Alice said. "I really want us to be friends."

"We are, Alice," I replied, hugging her tightly. "You still aren't going to get me to like shopping, but you're definitely my friend."

"Knock, knock!" Jasper called as he entered the room.

"Finished saving the world?" Alice teased.

"For one more day," Jasper joked, pulling her into his arms. "Edward wanted to head up to bed. He's got to be up early for his final."

"Bella, you should go say goodnight to him," Alice said, winking at me.

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Night, guys."

"Night, Bella," Jasper said.

"Night!" Alice sang.

I closed the door and headed up to the third floor. There was a small crack in Edward's door. I peaked through it to see him standing near his stereo. He was wearing flannel pants and a tight white t-shirt. He was beautiful. I know that's not a term you would normally use for a boy, or a man in this case, but he truly was. Every thing about him was perfect.

I tapped a finger against his door as I pushed it open. "Hey."

Edward smiled and walked over to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and pushed his door closed. "I was wondering if Alice would ever release you." He took my hand and led me over to his bed. He helped me up onto the huge bed then lay next to me, holding me securely to his chest.

I sighed, feeling completely safe. "You have your final tomorrow. Should I stay in the guest room so you can be more comfortable?"

"I'm as comfortable as I could ever hope to be. Please stay."

I snuggled further against him, hugging the arm wrapped around me. "Okay. But we will have to eventually move and get under the covers."

Edward chuckled. "I forgot about that."

He helped me up and off the bed. I watched him while he tossed his pillows onto this couch, wondering if he was the one who had fixed his bed so nicely. I figured he probably was and that his mother had taught him. He pulled back his covers and sheets, then put a few pillows back up onto the bed.

He turned to me and smiled. "Ready?"

I jumped up into the bed and crawled over to one side. Edward got in and pulled the covers over us both. We were facing each other this time, resting our heads on the pillows.

I whispered to him, "Edward, I had a great time with you and your family today. I really like your parents."

"They like you too," he whispered back. It was like our own little secret conversation. I loved it!

"Are you nervous about your final tomorrow?"

"No."

"I would be if I were you."

"I am not capable of worrying at the moment. I'm too distracted by the beautiful woman in my bed."

I blushed and smiled at him. He raised a hand and ran it across my cheek.

"Why do you blush every time I tell you you're beautiful?"

I shrugged, trying not to show how much I cared. "Other than Emmett and my parents, no one has ever told me that before."

"They were blind then," Edward whispered. He pulled me close, resting his hand at the small of my back. His emerald eyes roamed across my face as if he was trying to burn it into his memory. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I giggled. I couldn't help it. "You have Alice for a sister and Rosalie for a friend and you expect me to believe that!"

"Yes. It's the truth."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? I don't think many would agree with you."

"Does it matter if anyone else agrees? If you are beautiful to me and that is my truth, do you care what others might say? Besides, you know Mike the Fly considers you beautiful. That's why he chases you so much."

"Hmm … where to start? Well, as far as Mike is concerned, beauty isn't such a big factor. He's into the chase. If he were to get me into his bed, then it would be done. Mission accomplished. As for the first part of your little speech, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm just not used to it."

"I'll have to change that. I'll have to find ways to work in telling you how beautiful you are."

"I might be able to get used to that," I teased, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever … been with anyone?" By the way he was blushing, I knew what he was asking.

"No. I told you I've never had a boyfriend."

"That's not always mutually exclusive in this day and age."

"For me, it is."

"For me too. I also haven't."

"Really?" I asked, propping my head up on my arm. "I just … wow! I guess I figured, with your looks and personality, that you would have been able to have any girl you wanted."

"You're the only girl I've ever thought about possibly wanting in that way." He bit his lip and it was so adorable. "Bella, I want to tell you something, but I'm worried it will cause you to change your mind about being with me."

"That could never happen," I assured him, putting a hand against his cheek.

"Bella, I love you."

I gasped and stared at him. His green eyes darted back and forth, flashing between fear and hope.

"Edward, I …"

"You don't have to say anything back."

"But I want to! I love you, too! I just didn't want to say anything because I thought you would think it was too soon."

"Really?" he asked, his smile growing from ear to ear.

I nodded my head, returning his smile. Inside, I was scared. He'd said he loved me, but did he really mean it the way I meant it? How could this be love so soon? What else was it if it wasn't love?

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me deeply. I took my answers from his loving kiss. He did feel the same as I did. It didn't matter if it happened quickly or taken months. It would have had the same end result. And as I said it in my mind, my heart confirmed I truly believed it. I loved Edward and he loved me. I guess you could have said that was my little epiphany.

I ran my fingers back and forth through his hair, loving the way it felt between my fingers. We eventually had to stop to breathe. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. He started humming something soft and soothing, but I was asleep before I could ask about it.


	21. 21E Finding a Tree

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Finding a Tree**

I had been anxious most of the day. Being away from Bella, after having confessed our love for each other, was nearly unbearable. All I wanted to do was be at home, holding her close.

I'd be lying if I didn't say a small part of me also wanted to make sure it was true. I wanted nothing more than for Bella to love me the way I loved her. But that nagging voice in the back of my mind kept asking me how someone so perfect could love me. I knew it was my fear making me doubt her. But as Alice had told me, Bella was nothing like the girl who had hurt me.

I knew I needed to let go of the past, especially if I wanted a future with Bella. But how do you go about forgetting something so painful? How do you erase the ways in which it changed your life, your very beliefs?

Maybe Alice had been right … maybe all it took was to stop being afraid and to open up to the right person. That person was Bella. She would never hurt me. She had told me she wouldn't and every ounce of me knew she was telling the truth.

These thoughts were important, but so was the test in front of me. It took all of my control to make myself focus on my final. I tried not to rush through it, but I was still the first to finish. I made myself go over it twice. The last thing I needed was to mess up on my final. Carlisle would use it as an excuse to take charge of my academic career.

I turned in my test and left quickly. On the drive home, my thoughts turned to Carlisle once again. My father loved me and wanted me happy, but he also believed he knew the best way to accomplish that. He wanted me to be a doctor like him. I just wanted to play music. I knew I needed to speak with him about these things, but I wanted to wait until after Christmas.

As I finally made my way up our winding driveway, I breathed a sigh of relief. I would be seeing Bella in just a few seconds. I turned off the car and opened the door. I heard the front door open and looked up to see Bella running towards me.

"Edward!" she cried as she landed in my arms, hugging me tightly.

I leaned down and buried my face against her neck. "Thank you for the warm welcome."

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too," I said, lifting my head and kissing her softly. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled and her brown eyes were alight with joy. "I love you, Edward."

"Bella!" Alice called from the porch. "Get back in here! We aren't done yet!"

Bella chuckled as she grabbed my shirt and pulled herself tighter to me. "The Holiday Sprite is an evil work enforcer. She just needs a whip to complete the ensemble."

A laugh burst from my chest as we walked toward the house. Alice gave me a puzzled look. I'm sure she was dieing to know what I was laughing about, but I shook my head at her. I would not put Bella in shopping danger. It was Alice's favorite form of revenge.

"How was your final, brother dear?" Alice asked, smiling at the way I was holding on to Bella.

"I believe I did rather well. The instructor didn't cover as much material as he said he would. I have one final left and then I am done with this semester." I looked around the living room, admiring Alice and Bella's hard work. "It looks very festive, Alice."

"Just wait until we get the tree!" Alice chirped, rubbing her hands together. "I think I may have actually outdone Esme this year."

"Speaking of her …" I stared at Alice, willing her to know what I was talking about in case our mother was home.

"She went down to Port Angeles for the day. Something about an important function," Alice said.

"Should we use this opportunity to pick up her gift?" I asked.

Alice placed her fingers against her forehead and closed her eyes. She opened them and smiled at me. "I have foreseen we will do that while getting the tree."

"Of course," I chuckled. "You are the Great Ali."

"Anyone want to let me in on the conversation?" Bella was smiling as she watched us.

I resisted the urge to cover her beautiful face with kisses. While we would both enjoy it, I knew it would also embarrass her with Alice standing right next to us. I just smiled instead.

"When I was young, Alice tried to convince me she could see the future. She even made a poster for her door, calling herself the Great Ali. She had a little table set up, complete with crystal ball. The purple turban was a bit much though."

"I don't do anything halfway, little brother." Alice poked me in the chest with her finger. "You, of all people, should know that."

"I do," I chuckled, pushing her hand away.

"So, Great Ali," Bella said. "Tell me my future."

Alice took Bella's hand into hers and traced the lines of her palm. "I see a great love in your future. I see you being very happy and successful. I see a big family with two kids of your own, a big house, and a Volvo and Porsche Cayenne. Oh, and two sisters-in-law, who force you to shop until you drop!"

"That's awfully specific," Bella laughed, pulling her hand away. "So when do I find this great love?"

"You already did," Alice said with a wink. She danced off to the kitchen without waiting for Bella's reply.

Bella stood next to me as still as a statue. I gave her a moment, wondering what was running through her mind. Did she not think our love was great? Did she not want a family in her future?

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head slowly. I walked her over to the couch and sat her down.

"She can't really see the future, you know."

"I know," Bella whispered, staring at her hands. "But it would be nice if she could … and was right."

My heart swelled at the possibilities of her statement. But before I could tell her my own thoughts, the front door swung open. Emmett and Jasper walked in arguing, with Rosalie in tow.

"I'm telling you it could never happen that way in real life," Jasper insisted. His face was red and I wondered just how long they'd been at each other.

"How do you know?" Emmett argued. "Were you there during the Civil War?"

"No, but I've read everything there is on it," Jasper defended. "The submarine they called 'David' was not built like a typical submarine. The word 'torpedo' had a very loose meaning at that time. The submarine was mainly used as a ramming mechanism against ships. It is nothing like the ones in 'Hunt for Red October'."

"Would you both stop?" Rosalie begged. She dropped onto the loveseat and put her hands over her face. "You've been arguing since halfway through the movie. That's been over three hours! Enough!"

"Sorry, Rose," Emmett said. He sat next to her and gently pulled her hands away. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I guess we got out of hand there."

"Sorry," Jasper sighed, sitting down next to me on the sofa. "The Civil War just happens to be a passion of mine."

"I could tell," Bella remarked as she grinned at Jasper. He returned her smile.

"Jazzy!" Alice screamed as she ran over and jumped on top of him. "I've missed you today!" She wrapped her little arms around him and kissed him thoroughly.

It was almost enough to make me blush, but I had seen it enough times to have gotten over it. Apparently, Bella wasn't as immune. Her cheeks were a crimson red as she stared up at the ceiling. I did my best not to laugh as I pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Alice, the house looks great," Rosalie said as she surveyed the room.

Alice broke away from Jazz and smiled. "There's still plenty to do! But first! We have to pick up Esme's gift and get a tree. We should get going!"

"Let's take my jeep and we can all ride together. The tree will fit on top perfectly too," Emmett said.

Bella and Alice ran over to the coat closet and pulled out their jackets. We all walked outside together toward Emmett's jeep. It was a monstrosity, but perfect for off-roading. Emmett had taken Jasper and I a few times.

I waited patiently for Bella to pull herself into the back. I smiled as I realized the wheels were nearly waist high to her. My musing was interrupted when Bella started falling backwards.

Without any conscious thought, I reached out to keep her from hitting the ground. I hoisted her safely into the jeep. It was then that I realized I'd just had my hands on Bella's bottom.

I choked and coughed, trying not to turn red. My mother had always taught me to be respectful and that there were certain places you just didn't put your hands. What was Bella going to think?

Emmett's booming laughter sounded right behind me, making me cringe. Had he seen it? I figured it was best to act cool in case he hadn't.

He clapped me hard on the back and said, "Get in the jeep, Eddie!"

"What happened to my one month of not having that nickname?" I asked.

Emmett leaned close and whispered, "You just hand your hands on my baby sister's ass. I can call you whatever I want."

I gulped and looked up at him, hoping he wasn't going to humiliate me.

He laughed again. "Just get in, Edward!"

My nerves were now shot. Did Emmett think that was going too far? Was he going to say something to Bella? He was my friend, and I knew it was silly to be worried about him beating me up… But he was also her big brother. Why couldn't Bella have had a brother a little less capable of beating the crap out of me?

Bella leaned close to me. "So what was Emmett telling you? You looked a little green."

"Nothing much," I shrugged.

I was embarrassed enough, without admitting my fear of Emmett to Bella. She kept staring at me. The glint in her eyes made me feel like she knew what had happened and what I was thinking.

Bella leaned up and put her lips at my ear. "He saw you help me in, didn't he?"

I could only nod.

"Don't worry. I didn't mind."

She sat down again and I could only stare at her. Once again, I was left speechless by her saying something completely unexpected. She grinned at me then turned her attention to Alice. I found myself wishing I could read her mind. I would have asked her what she was thinking, but we were surrounded by eavesdroppers.

"So what's the gift that we're picking up for your mom?" Bella asked.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized she was looking at me again. I smiled, running a hand through her silky chocolate hair. "Alice and I sat for a painting."

"Esme will love it!" Bella chirped.

"How do you know? You haven't seen it yet?" I asked.

"Because it's Esme and she loves pictures," Bella shrugged.

"That's what I said," Alice cried, slapping my shoulder. "So, Bella, are you done with your Christmas shopping?"

"I haven't actually started," Bella admitted.

"BELLA!" Alice and Rose shrieked.

"Bella Swan! It is December 22nd! How could you not have shopped yet?" Alice fussed with her hands on her hips.

"I hate shopping," Bella replied, her cheeks turning red.

"We are going tomorrow, young lady," Alice ordered. "We will not leave until you have gifts for everyone on your list."

"Good," Bella laughed. "It's a really short list!"

"How many people do you have on your list?" Alice asked.

Bella bit her lip and wrinkled her nose. "Nine."

"Nine!" Alice cried. "That's it!"

"Alice," I hissed. I knew why Bella only had nine people. I couldn't believe my sister didn't know! She always seemed to know everything!

Bella tugged at her shirt. "Just nine. I don't know that many people."

Alice pulled Bella into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me. I just figured someone as sweet and funny as you are would have tons of friends. Forgive me?"

Bella nodded her head slowly.

"Would you please let me take you shopping and help you get your gifts?" Alice asked with a friendly smile. I was shocked! Alice never asked for permission to drag someone shopping.

Bella smiled brightly and kissed Alice's cheek. "It's your duty as my friend to help me, right?"

"Certainly!" Alice chuckled. "So, who are the nine? I want to start coming up with ideas."

"Well, there's you and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, Angela and her boyfriend Ben, and Edward," Bella replied, counting off with her fingers.

Alice squealed and hugged Bella again. "We're going to have so much fun tomorrow!"

As soon as Alice let go, I pulled Bella into my arms. I leaned down and whispered to her, "Alice didn't mean anything. She just … she gets too excited sometimes. Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, but I could feel the tension in her shoulders as I held her. I decided to try and make her laugh.

"It's very brave of you to agree to Christmas shop with Alice. She's worse on holidays."

Bella chuckled and her little frame shook against mine.

I felt Bella deserved a little surprise for putting up with my big sister. "I'll have to give you one of your gifts early."

She turned to face me, her eyes wide, pulling me close to keep us from being overheard. "Okay, Tutor-boy! First of all, what do you mean _one_ of my gifts? How many are there? And why do you have gifts for me? Secondly, what did you get that you need to give me just because I'll be shopping with Alice?"

I smiled at her frustrated expression. She was adorable! I knew it would take a little convincing, but I wanted her to have this gift. I kissed the tip of her nose and her breathing changed, letting me know I had her attention.

"I said one of your gifts because I got you a few little things. I'm not telling you the exact number. I have gifts for you because I wanted to get them for you. And you'll just have to wait to find out what your first gift will be."

"No way!" Bella hissed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

I leaned closer and brushed my lips against hers. "Please, Bella. Please let me do this for you. It is Christmas after all."

"I … I don't know …" Bella whispered.

I kissed her softly then pulled away. Her eyes were closed and her face had relaxed. I grinned, confident I would win out over her fear of surprises.

"Please, Bella."

"Just this once, but do _not_ make it a habit," Bella said as she opened her eyes and glared at me.

I smiled crookedly and kissed her forehead. She sighed and leaned into my side, hugging me tightly. I was ecstatic she had relented so easily!

I rested my head on hers and wrapped my arms around her. She fit perfectly against me. Everything about Bella was perfect. I took a deep breath, smelling her strawberry shampoo. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift, picturing her reactions to her gifts. I was sure I would be completely wrong, but I hoped she would like them.

Somehow, I had managed to fall asleep while holding her. The next thing I was aware of was my sister laughing and gently tugging on my hair.

"Wake up, sleepy-heads!" Alice giggled. "We have a tree to get!"

I stretched my back over the seat as Bella sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What about Esme's gift?" I asked.

"I let you sleep through that," Alice said. "You've already seen it anyway."

"Where are the others?" Bella asked.

"I didn't want to have you wake up with them all laughing," Alice answered.

"Thanks, Alice!" Bella said, hugging her tightly. "I would have been permanently red."

"I know," Alice chuckled. "So come repay me by helping me pick the perfect tree!"

"Okay!" Bella giggled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me across the seat and out of the jeep.

"Hey, look!" Emmett called out across the lot. "Sleeping Beauty and Beast are up!"

Bella blushed furiously and hid her face against me. There was a loud popping sound. I looked up to see Rosalie glaring while Emmett rubbed the back of his head.

"I think Rose considers you family, Bella. She just smacked Emmett for teasing you," I whispered.

Bella looked up at me with such a sad, hopeful expression that it made my heart ache for her. "You think?"

It dawned on me that this beautiful woman had been alone, with only Emmett, for far too long. She was having trouble accepting so many people at once into her fragile heart.

"Hey, Rose!" I called, waving to her.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, cupping her face in my hands.

She nodded. "Completely."

"Then be patient."

"What's up, Edward?" Rosalie asked as she approached. She smiled at Bella and pulled her into a one-armed hug right away. Just what I had hoped for.

"I was just wondering why you smacked Emmett," I said.

Rose smiled and hugged Bella a little tighter. "Because he was making fun of my friend, Bella, here." Rose looked into Bella's face and continued, "He may be your brother, but you're my friend, and I won't put up with anyone giving you crap." She looked up at me and winked. "And that goes double for Edward here. You let me know if he crosses the line with you for even a second."

Bella nodded and smiled. Rose kissed her forehead then walked back over to Emmett and our friends

I pulled Bella against me, wanting her to feel my love in our embrace. "Do you see now?" I asked. "Do you understand how remarkable you are? We all crave your company, Bella. You are beautiful in mind, body and spirit. We all see that."

She hugged me tighter, sniffling against my shirt. "Thank you, Edward. I do feel better."

"Perfect!" I chuckled. "That was the intent. Now, most beautiful woman who is my very beautiful girlfriend, let's go pick out a tree."

"Smooth move, Tutor-boy!" Bella pushed away from away, smiling brightly. "That was twice in one sentence."

"I meant it last night when I told you I would work it into as many conversations as possible," I said, taking her hand in mine. I lifted our twined hands and kissed the back of hers.

"Trees are over here!" Alice sang, bouncing around while holding Jazz's hand.

Bella and I laughed as we jogged over to them.

Alice forced us all to go down every single aisle, sometimes twice, to find the exact perfect tree for the living room. Bella was the one to find the tree worthy of Alice's critical praise. Emmett, Jasper, and I wrestled the ten foot pine tree over to the jeep and secured it to the roof. The girls all clapped and whistled for us when we finally got the last bungee cord secured. We climbed into the jeep and headed home.

My father pulled into the driveway directly in front of us. He helped us get the tree down and into the house while the girls yelled out lefts and rights to keep us from damaging the tree. We finally got it into the stand and into the corner Alice wanted it in. We were met with another round of applause for our hard work.

I was also met with a very enthusiastic Bella as she jumped into my arms and kissed me sweetly. I pulled her tightly to me, forgetting anyone else in the world existed. There was only Bella and her love for me. I was once again amazed she felt this way for me, and very grateful to have her in my life.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. Bella and I both jumped. "I might be okay with you two dating, but I do not want to see my little sister making out in front of me."

Bella smiled wickedly at Emmett. "Don't be a prude, brother bear." She turned to me and grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me against her lips again. I faintly heard Jasper whistling and Alice and Rosalie laughing, but I was more focused on the wonderfully soft lips pressed to mine.


	22. 22A Tree Trimming

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Tree Trimming**

Trimming the tree has always been my favorite part of Christmas and one I take very seriously. Shopping for the perfect ornaments is an art form that not enough people practice. The ornaments on your tree should reflect your family and your love for each other, as well as the season. And this year, I'd had the pleasure of having some very special ornaments created for the newest members and couples in our family!

I was especially excited for Bella to see her ornament and for Edward and Bella to see their couple ornament. I had amazed my own self this year with what I'd pulled off in just a few days time. Of course, knowing they would be perfect together before they did, gave me a little extra time.

"Why are you smiling that way?" Jasper whispered into my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"Just thinking how lovely it is to have everyone here right now," I sighed, leaning further into him.

"Is that all? I sense the love, but also jubilation. What are you so excited about, Alice?" Jasper pressed.

"I was thinking about the ornaments we'll be putting up," I said.

"I was blown away by mine and ours last year," Jasper cooed. "Will we be putting those back up this year?"

"And every year until the end of time," I replied, turning in his arms.

He leaned down for me and I kissed him tenderly. Oh, how I loved this man and his sweet sensitive soul. He always knew just how I was feeling!

"Emmett, I need more slack," Edward fussed from his spot on the step stool. He and Emmett were hanging the white lights on the Christmas tree.

"Hold your horses, Tutor-boy!" Bella giggled. "Em's gotten them wrapped around his calves. I'm trying to keep him from falling into the tree."

Edward snorted and climbed down so he could see Emmett clearly. "How did you manage that?" he asked, laughing at the sight before him.

"I don't know," Emmett chuckled. "I have a knack for it. This is why Bella and I have a very small tree with built-in lights."

"Never again!" I chided. "Christmas is not the same without a huge, real tree to decorate, lights and all."

"Lift your leg, Em," Bella told him, tapping his left leg. "No … no…" she got out between her gasping laughter. "The one I'm tapping, you clown!"

"Oh!" Emmett replied. He lifted the correct leg and Bella freed him of the lights. Edward helped her to get the other leg. "Thanks! That was getting annoying," Emmett said.

"Edward, you should give Emmett a safer job and let me help with the lights," Bella told him.

"I think you're right," Edward chuckled. "Emmett, would you please hang the mistletoe in the doorway near my piano?"

"Rose! You have to help me test it out after!" Emmett said, pulling Rosalie toward the doorway.

Edward helped Bella stand and gave her a quick kiss. Her answering smile was bright and happy. They were going to work out and be such a cute couple. I could see him marrying her one day. She would be the perfect wife for him, keeping him from taking himself too seriously. That whole Tutor-boy nickname was just too cute and you never knew when she would call him that. You could see the slightest flicker of irritation in his green eyes, but his amusement drowned it out quickly each time.

"Alice, are we waiting for Esme?" Rosalie asked, breaking me from my thoughts. And Edward thinks I only worry about fashion! How very little does my brother know!

"She should be here any second," I answered.

Bella grabbed my attention with her happy laughter. "That's two things you're horrible at! Playing my guitar and stringing lights!"

He smiled tenderly at her. "You'll just have to be my tutor for those things."

"Edward," she sighed, putting her small hand on his broad shoulder. "There aren't enough hours in the day for the kind of help it would require."

Jasper and Emmett guffawed and Rose snorted. I just smiled. Bella and Edward noticed their audience and they both blushed.

"Get a move on with those lights," I ordered.

Bella took charge and showed Edward how to properly string a tree. I was impressed. It wasn't long before she plugged in the lights to show off their work. She stood back to admire the tree and Edward came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They really were just too cute.

I walked over to the tree and knelt down by our box of ornaments. Bella joined me.

"All of these are so lovely," Bella said, looking at the first layer of ornaments.

"Esme started out with one for her and one for Carlisle," I explained. "They've had an ornament for each other every year they've been together. Edward and I have ornaments for every Christmas we've been with them." I lifted up a little blue teddy bear. "This is Edward's first ornament. My mom found it in a little antique shop. The shop owner said it was made in 1901."

"That suits you," Bella said, looking up at Edward. "You have that whole old-fashioned gentleman thing going on." A very tender and loving smile broke across my brother's face as he stared at Bella. She blushed, but held his gaze.

I picked up the little yellow canary bird ornament. Bella was staring at it as I ran a finger across it. "This one is mine. My first Christmas," I explained. "Mother said I was the most talkative baby she'd ever seen and it often sounded like a little bird singing."

Edward knelt down next to us and pulled out his favorite ornament. It was a green crystal heart. "Alice and I bought this for our mother when we were very little. We begged our father for chores to get the money for it. Alice had seen it in a store window and knew we had to have it for her."

Bella touched the ornament gently, as if she was afraid of breaking it. "It matches her eyes … and yours."

I smiled to myself, proud of my match-making. I pulled out a toy solder holding a gift. "This is Jasper's ornament from last year. I chose it because it was a soldier and he loves the Civil War era so much. This soldier just seemed so sweet and honest looking, like my Jasper."

"I bet this is Rosalie's," Bella giggled, holding a red high heeled shoe carefully.

"You guessed right," Rose said, sitting next to Bella.

"This is Alice's from her parents," Jasper informed them, holding up a porcelain shopping bag with my name written in glitter.

"One of my favorites!" I cried, leaning over to take it from Jasper. He met me with a kiss and I smiled against his lips. He was so wonderful to me. I sat back and looked at him with the most loving eyes I could muster. "Just wait until you and Rose see what I picked for you this year."

"How bad are they, Edward?" Jasper asked as he bumped his shoulder against my brother's.

"I was actually left out of it this year. She didn't want me to peak at Bella and Emmett's ornaments," Edward replied, smiling at me.

"You got us ornaments?" Bella asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Of course!" I chuckled. "You are celebrating Christmas as an honorary Cullen. You must have an ornament on the tree!"

Bella threw her little arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Alice!"

I was thrilled to see her coming out of her shell. She was really a wonderful person and deserved more than life had given her so far. She would get a happy ending if I had anything to say about it. Lucky for us all, I have a lot of say in such matters. No one bets against me once I see their path.

The door opened to show a very flustered Esme. "I am so sorry I'm late, children. The meeting ran late, and then I had a flat and had to wait for the car service. Alice, the house looks lovely. I see you've already pulled out the ornaments."

I walked over to her and took her coat and scarf. "Calm down, Mother. Take a breath. We have plenty of time." My mother smiled and kissed my forehead. She really was an extraordinary woman and I loved her deeply.

I hung up her items in the hall closet. I turned to find her and my father going over some of the ornaments with Edward and Bella. I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed my camera from the counter. My socks slid across the wood floor as I returned to the living room. I steadied myself, and took a picture of the four of them huddled around the box. I also got a picture of Emmett and Rosalie cuddling near the stairs. Jasper came up behind me, hugging me. I smiled and turned the camera around. He leaned down for me and held the camera out, taking a picture of us. I kissed his cheek, then pulled us back over to the tree.

"Alice, you have the new ornaments for this year?" my father asked.

"As if you need to ask!" I rolled my eyes in mock disgust then smiled wickedly at my family.

They knew how much I loved being in charge of the ornaments. I ran up to my room and grabbed the box from under my bed. I walked back down, not wanting to risk dropping it.

I set it down on the sofa with me. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll volunteer," my father replied.

"Okay." I rummaged through the box and put my hand on his ornament. "Dad, I wanted to get you something special, but you're getting on in your number of Christmas pasts and there are only so many doctor themed ornaments out there. So I decided to go with a hobby, not that you take the time to have many of them." I lifted the ornament from the box, anticipating the response I knew he would give.

Everyone laughed as they looked at the ornament.

My father reached out and took his gift from me. "Alice, you have truly outdone yourself. A broken toaster!"

"Well, you do like to try to fix appliances even though you have no idea what you're doing," I said with a wink. We all watched as my dad picked a spot near the top for his ornament.

"I'm next!" my mother chirped. And she wondered where I got my jubilance from!

I smiled, already knowing my mother was about to be in tears. I reached in and pulled her ornament out, spreading it across my palm.

"Oh, Alice!" She immediately started sniffling as she ran a finger across it. "How do you always know the perfect thing to get for our tree?"

I shrugged. "Natural talent!"

I had gotten her a fancy scroll ornament. The engraving on it read as follows: 2007 Cullen Family Christmas. Under that title were our names: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella.

"You have certainly outdone yourself," my mother said, pulling me into a short hug. She stood and put her ornament right in the middle of the tree.

"Edward, want to be next?" I asked, winking at him.

"If it pleases you," he smirked.

I reached in and put my hand on his ornament. "Now, keep in mind I meant this as a joke in regards to your moodiness in the past few years." He frowned. I pulled out the ornament and held it high. "It represents how easily you go from my sweet little brother to a yelling angry beast."

"A lion lying with a lamb, Alice! Really?" Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry. You're in charge of ornaments next year. You can exact your revenge then," I said with a smile.

Edward smiled as he grumbled under his breath. I was sure he was already plotting a suitable revenge. He found a spot to the far left of the tree for his ornament. I assumed he was hoping to not have to look at it much.

"Me next!" Rosalie called. I smiled and took it out of the box, holding it high. "Oh my God! Alice, I love it!"

Rose took the crystal ornament from me with great care. It was a replica of the ball that gets dropped in Times Square for New Years. Rose had always wanted to see that in person. She chose to hang it from a spot on the right so anyone coming through the door would see it immediately.

"Jasper, you're up," I said. I pulled out his ornament and everyone laughed. "I know how much you love watching 'A Christmas Story' each year and when I saw this, your favorite scene, I had to get it."

"I love the tongue getting stuck to the pole part!" Emmett bellowed. "Excellent!"

"Thank you, honey," Jasper said, kissing my cheek. He took his ornament and placed it near my father's.

"Me! Me!" Emmett yelled, holding his hand in the air.

I laughed at him. How could I not? "Okay, Emmett. Come here. Hold out your hand and close your eyes. No peeking!"

Emmett did as I said, but couldn't stop from shuffling his feet like a little kid on Christmas morning. I put the ornament into his palm and heard the others snickering.

"Okay, open your eyes and see your first ever Cullen ornament."

Emmett opened his eyes. "Yes!" he cried as he pumped his fist. "Rose, do you see it?" Emmett moved quickly around the sofa and over to her. "It's a little smiling black bear."

"And notice it's being lazy and lying around," Rose said with a wicked grin. "Alice picked well."

Emmett chuckled and put his bear next to Rose's ornament. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek as they looked at their ornaments hanging together.

"That leaves you, Bella," I said, smiling at her.

She blushed and smiled timidly at me. I took her hand and pulled her closer.

"I hope you like it half as much as I do," I told her.

I pulled out a beautiful white Trumpeter Swan that had its wings and neck tucked in. Bella carefully took it from me, staring intently at it. I looked up to see Edward nodding his approval to me.

He walked over to Bella and took her by the arms. "Let's find a prominent place for this," he said to her.

She nodded, smiling brightly. Edward helped her put it up high, right in the middle of where Rose and my father's ornaments rested.

Bella came back over and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much, Alice."

"My pleasure, Bella," I replied.

"Let's get started on putting up the rest," my father announced. "We have quite a few in this box."

"Hold on!" I chuckled. "You guys are forgetting a little something."

"What's that, dear?" my mother asked.

"Besides having two new honorary Cullen family members, we have two new couples as well. Now, the tradition is the couple ornament never changes and each couple only has the one." I reached into the decorations box and pulled out a frosted window pain with Jasper's name and my name looking as if it they were painted in snow. "This is the ornament Jasper and I got last year as our couple ornament." I handed it over to Jasper and returned to the box on the sofa. "Rose, Emmett, here is yours." I pulled out a large maroon bulb with gold rings at the top and bottom. Emmett and Rosalie's names were painted on in gold.

"Alice, it's gorgeous!" Rosalie cried, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you," Emmett said with such sincerity. He carefully took the ornament from me. He and Rose hung it right under their personal ornaments.

"Edward, Bella." I watched as he practically had to drag her over. "It won't bite, Bella!" I said with a wink, trying to ease her nerves.

It worked and she laughed. I pulled out a silver snowflake picture frame with a picture of them dancing at the Christmas party. Edward took it from me and held it for Bella to look at.

"Look at Squirt in a dress!" Emmett chuckled from behind Bella. "No matter how many times I see it, I can't quite believe it!"

"Bella, you really do look beautiful in that dress," Rose said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Ali." Edward gave me a hug, kissing my forehead. I really liked the more touchy-feely Edward and it was all because of Bella. I smiled happily.

Bella put the ornament near my mother's scroll, wiping a few tears away when she was done. Edward pulled her into a tight hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Everyone smiled at the two of them. It was wonderful to see them both happy.

"Now we can put up the others," I chirped. "And Edward, I think it's time for some carols."

He smiled and nodded. He kissed Bella's cheek then jogged over to his piano. He started off with 'Silent Night' and it had never sounded sweeter as it echoed through our home.

Since Emmett and Bella were new, it took a while to get the tree trimmed. We shared every story behind each ornament with them before adding them to the tree. When we were done, the tree looked amazing.


	23. 23E One Little Gift

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**One Little Gift**

I led a giggling, pajama clad Bella down the stairs and into the living room. My stomach was doing flips from my nervousness over her reaction to this gift.

Bella had decided to sleep over again once we had finished with the tree trimming. I couldn't be happier about it. I wanted nothing more than to keep her in my arms.

I plugged in the Christmas tree and pulled out the present. I stretched out near the tree and pulled her down next to me. She rested on her stomach, staring at the box I had placed in front of her.

"Please open it," I whispered, stroking her hair.

"I can't believe you got me gifts. That's plural, Edward," she chided. The small smile at the corner of her beautiful lips let me know she was teasing me.

"Bella, I was under the impression we had agreed you would forgive me for the surprises since it is Christmas."

"Yes, but I don't have to make it easy for you, Tutor-boy!" She leaned over and kissed the tip of my nose.

I pushed the box closer to her. "Open."

Bella smiled and in that moment, with the soft white lights shining on her silky skin, I was left breathless. She was stunningly beautiful and looked more angelic than ever.

She gently removed the wrapping paper, trying to prolong the suspense and avoid the surprise. I chuckled lightly at her. She smirked, but continued her slow pace. Finished with the wrapping paper, she began to pull at the sides of the box. She finally opened it and gasped.

"Edward!" she cried. "You got me a cell phone!"

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. She liked it! I had gotten her the Motorola KRZR and it was blue, one of her favorite colors. Bella hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. Her face suddenly became serious and she frowned slightly.

"Edward, I can't keep it. With the costs of school, I can't afford a cell phone."

"It's my treat. You're sharing my plan with me."

"But I really don't need a cell phone and I don't want you to pay for it indefinitely."

"You do need a cell phone," I insisted, moving us so she was lying on top of me. "You work late three nights a week and you drive a very old truck. Besides, this makes it easier for me to hear your beautiful voice whenever I want. Not to mention if you plan on being best friends with my sister, you may require the occasional rescue. How would I know to save you if you can't contact me?"

Bella smiled brightly at me. "Does it have a camera on it?"

"Of course."

Bella grinned and flipped the phone open. She quickly figured out the menu and how to work the camera. "Smile, Tutor-boy!"

I did as she asked and heard the beep as she took my picture. She grinned and showed it to me. "Bella, that's probably the worst picture I've ever taken," I said, rolling my eyes at her. My hair was a mess and there was an idiotic grin on my face. I would have to try and get her to delete that picture before my sister saw it.

"You are not capable of taking a bad picture," she said, smiling down at me. She played with her phone a little more. "You already put everyone's numbers in it for me!" she squealed.

"All part of my ploy to convince you to keep it if you put up a fuss," I said, pulling her close so I could trail kisses along her neck. I smiled against her skin, pleased with my victory. She liked the phone and she would keep it.

"This is so cool, Tutor-boy. I really love it."

I reached up and grabbed the phone from her. I was glad she liked it, but I wanted her attention for myself. "I love you, Bella."

She lifted an eyebrow at me, grinning slightly. I leaned up and captured her soft lips with mine. She eagerly returned the kiss, running her little fingers through my hair. I decided to find out if she would let me deepen the kiss. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip. She sighed and parted her lips. I cautiously ran my tongue against hers, prepared to stop if she didn't like it. She moaned softly and I felt an electric shock course through my body. The ways she managed to affect me … did she feel the same? All too soon, I had to pull away to let us catch our breath.

Bella had her eyes locked on mine, stroking my cheeks with her hands. "You have a final tomorrow, Mister! We need to get you up to bed."

"Only if you promise to stay with me."

"Edward, I can honestly say there is nowhere else I would rather be."

I grinned at her and watched her get up. She held out her hand to me. I knew there was no way she would get me up, but I let her pretend.

Bella climbed up onto the bed. She turned to face me and her smile was radiant. I rushed to her side and kissed her again. She opened my mouth this time, sweetly caressing my tongue with hers. I pulled her tighter to me, knowing we would soon break apart to breathe.

"Edward," she sighed. My name had never sounded better.

She moved under the covers and wiggled her fingers for me to follow. I very willingly obliged her. I held her to me with one arm, trailing kisses along her neck and face. I suddenly felt her warm little hand against my stomach and I stopped breathing. I didn't want us to get carried away. I wanted us to take things very slow. Bella deserved more than a rushed relationship, especially where the physical parts were concerned.

She had felt my reluctance and had taken her hand away. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. I just … I want us to take things slow and be very sure about what we want."

"I don't want to do that yet. At least not all of that. Besides, we should get some sleep, Tutor-boy. You have an important final tomorrow. The big presentation of your super secret composition!" She waggled her eyebrows at me and I laughed.

I kissed her once more before she tucked her head against my chest, falling asleep almost instantly. Holding her in this way made me feel complete and content. There was nowhere else I would rather be in the world. I waited up to hear her talk. It didn't take her long to start.

"Em, you have to ask her. I want a sister. Buy her a pretty ring, okay?"

I snickered to myself. She obviously had accepted Rose completely.

"No, Alice! No more shopping. You already made one of my feet fall off."

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Her little body bounced in the bed as I shook hard from trying to contain myself. My sister actually believed she would get Bella to like shopping. If she only knew how often Bella dreamed of her feet falling off …

"Edward … I love you." She sighed and pulled herself tighter against me.

My heart skipped a beat at her words. I thought about how I had been worried this morning that she didn't feel as strongly as I did. It was obvious from her tone that she absolutely felt the same way. How did I get so lucky? When a few minutes had passed and she was still silent, I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

I awoke to the ringing of my phone. I stumbled from the bed quickly, trying to make sure the noise didn't wake Bella. I found my jeans tossed under my bed. I yanked them out and quickly pulled out my phone. I opened it and said, "Hello."

"You move awfully fast first thing in the morning, Tutor-boy."

I got up on my knees and looked over the edge of my bed. Bella was sitting right in the middle of it, holding her new phone to her ear. She smiled and wiggled her fingers at me. I closed my phone and tapped it against my chin, reviewing my options for revenge.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

"I'd do that with your name, but there's that pesky ending that doesn't flow as well," she said with a coy smile.

I jumped up onto the bed, pulling her beneath me. I growled playfully at her and she giggled as she tried to get away. My hands went to her wrists and pinned her against the bed. I leaned down and kissed her with all the passion I held inside for her. She returned it just as forcefully.

I smiled against her lips. "Good morning, beautiful." I released her hands and hovered above her, resting on my elbows.

"Good morning, Edward," she sighed, rubbing a hand against my cheek. "Did you enjoy your wake up call?"

"As long as I get to kiss you after, you can wake me up any way you want."

"Tempting! But right now, you need to get in the shower. You have a very important final today."

"Will you be here when I get home?"

"No, silly! It's Tuesday. I have two jobs to report for duty at. But you are welcome to visit or to call." She shook her new phone at me. "Then after work, I'll be picking up my bag to spend the holiday with you and your family. Esme seems especially excited about assigning the guest rooms."

"You're not getting a guest room," I said, kissing her neck. "You're staying with me. We have been pulled away far too much by school and work and I want you in my arms every possible second."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my jaw. "You know just what to say to make a girl feel loved. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

She pushed me gently and said, "Now get a move on, Mister! I don't want to be the reason you're late for that final."

I kissed her quickly then made my way into my bathroom. I turned on the water, tossing my clothes into the corner. I stepped under the jets and sighed. I loved showers. Nothing else could release the tension in my body faster. Except for Bella's touch, I reminded myself. One touch of her hand on my skin and I felt infinitely calmer. I wondered again how she could affect me so much.

I finished up and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around me, I walked into the bedroom. My entrance was met with a loud whistle I knew belonged to my sister. My cheeks burned as I turned to see her and Bella sitting on the bed. I really would have to start rechecking that lock on my door.

"Guess you're going to have to get used to a girl being in your room," Alice chuckled.

"We should step out and let him get dressed," Bella said, pushing on my sister.

"Thank you," I sighed, glad Bella was not interested in embarrassing me. I couldn't say the same for my big sister.

The girls left and I proceeded to get dressed. I decided to dress casual, hoping it would help with my nerves. I had managed to make descent grades throughout the semester, but I knew my previous pieces were not that great.

My piece for today was nothing more than a simple lullaby, but I had written it for Bella and I wanted desperately for it to be good. If it was well received today, maybe I would play it for her. She seemed to have liked it the one time I hummed it to her.

I shook my head to clear my random thoughts. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with sneakers. I ran down the stairs, glancing nervously at my watch as I closed the clasp.

Alice had my jacket in one hand and a breakfast bar in the other. I smiled at her attempt to apologize for embarrassing me. I kissed her cheek as I took the items from her. "You're great, Ali."

"I know," she chuckled.

Bella was waiting for me at the door. She hugged me tightly.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Keep your phone with you in case you need rescue from Alice. You'll have to keep reminding her you have to work."

Bella giggled against my neck and it was an amazing sensation. It made me want to stay home with her and spend the day kissing her. She lifted her head and I kissed her quickly, but tenderly.

"I have to go now, beautiful. I'll see you later."

"Good luck, Edward," Bella said as she released me. "I know you'll do great!"

I kissed her cheek and ran out the door, before I could change my mind. I jumped into the Volvo and sped down the driveway. I had plenty of time to get to school, but I was hoping to get some practice time in before my final.

My phone began to ring and I worked to pull it out of my jeans. I finally managed to get it out and open. "Hello?"

"What's up, Tutor-boy?"

"Bella. I see you're enjoying your new phone."

"It comes in handy. Especially when the really cute guy I'm dating runs off and forgets to tell me he loves me."

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" I was a complete idiot! How could I forget that?

Bella's melodic laugh came through the phone. "You're focused, Edward. It's fine. I'm not upset."

"I do love you, Bella."

"I know. I love you too. Knock 'em dead, Tutor-boy!"

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I closed the phone and smiled goofily. Bella made me feel like the luckiest man on Earth. And I knew I had to be. How could I not be? It's not every day that an angel falls in love with you.

I was pleased she liked her first gift so much. It gave me hope she would accept the others willingly. My mind turned to thoughts of having her with me tomorrow and Christmas Day without interruption. I would do all I could to make this a memorable holiday for her.

My mind drifted back to today's final. My original composition would be performed in front of the entire class. My grade would be based partly on their reaction, but my instructor would have the final decision.

I was glad Bella and I went to different schools. I would be too nervous to play if she were in the room. I shook my head and laughed to myself. This little petite brunette gave me butterflies and I loved every minute of it. I had fallen hard and fast for her and was just lucky she felt the same.


	24. 24B Fainting

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Fainting**

"Bella!" Alice cried as I walked through the door to her house.

Her scream had scared me right out of my annoyed thoughts about Mike. She hugged me and made us both stagger backwards a bit.

"Hi, Alice," I chuckled. "Glad to know I was missed."

"You don't know the half of it," Alice sighed. "Please go up and pull my brother down here. He's been so grumpy without you."

"Why? Did his final go badly?" I asked. I was sure my concern was written all over my face.

"We don't know," Jasper replied. "He won't tell us."

"Bella's here!" Esme called, walking out of the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron then pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, Bella!" Carlisle said as he came out of the kitchen. I shook his hand.

Alice moved me away from them and pushed me toward the stairs. "Go get him."

"Okay," I chuckled.

I took my time on the stairs, making sure my bag didn't throw my balance off. I finally made it to his floor and I knocked softly on his door.

He swung it open, yanked me in by my waist, and slammed the door shut. He pressed me up against it and kissed me passionately, running his tongue along my teeth then twisting it with mine. I tried desperately to breathe through my nose and not faint, but I couldn't seem to remember how. I realized I was still holding my bag. I dropped it and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing in his wonderfully soft hair.

He finally pulled away for us to breathe, leaning his forehead against mine. I lifted my eyes and was met by his smoldering green ones. My body flushed with excitement. That look was for me! My already racing heart kicked it up a notch and was pounding in my ears.

I finally managed to find my voice. "Hi."

He smiled and pulled me into another wonderful kiss. Who needs to talk? Or breathe? Or do anything but have this man's lips moving with mine, his tongue caressing mine? So what if my heart decided to jump right out of my chest? He tasted as wonderful as he smelled. I think I was a little drunk with him.

I was the one to pull away this time. I had to get more air or I really would faint. I leaned against his chest. "I assume this means you missed me."

He only chuckled.

"I've been sent to retrieve you and force you downstairs. Alice says you've been grumpy today."

I felt him kissing my hair and inhaling deeply. "Of course I was grumpy. The most beautiful thing in my life was nowhere near me."

"But you did call her sixteen different times and sent four text messages," I said with a huge smile. "She was very flattered by the way. Her favorite was the one text that explained all you missed about her."

"You liked that one best?"

"Mmhm," I sighed. "It could only have been better if I had heard it instead of read it."

"Well, then," he said. He lifted up my face and brushed his lips against mine. "I miss your eyes. I miss your hair. I miss your smile. I miss your lips. I miss your laugh. I miss your kisses. I miss you."

"Yep! Definitely my favorite!" I pulled him to me, kissing him softly. When we broke apart, I looked into his emerald eyes. I knew the truth would shine through them, regardless of the words he used. "So was that really the only reason you've been grumpy?"

"Do I need any other?" he asked, playing with a lock of my hair.

"No, but you did have a final today. How did that go?"

He frowned and dropped his eyes.

I hugged him tightly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry! What happened? Did the teacher not like it?"

He chuckled and I pulled away to study his face. He was smirking and his eyes danced with happiness.

I slapped him hard in the chest. "You are impossible, Edward Cullen!"

He took my hand and rubbed it across the place I had hit him. "I haven't said anything."

"Sure, Tutor-boy. Take advantage of the fact I love you and care for your academics."

"Do you?"

"Not, really," I sighed, dropping my eyes. I looked up through my lashes, trying to hide my grin. "I'm only biding my time until the next smart, attractive, kind, descent man walks into my life and offers to tutor me. I'm expecting that to happen any day now since I live such a charmed life."

"Don't be absurd," he chuckled as his arms wrapped around me. "I'll never let anyone else tutor you. You are mine and I am yours."

"So we're stuck with each other?" I asked, moving my arms around his neck.

"It would seem so."

"I think I could live with that." I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him again. I pulled away just a bit so our lips were not quite touching. "And now we need to go down and join your family."

"Our family," he corrected.

My heart lurched happily at that thought. I wanted nothing more than to have a real family again.

I forced myself to pull away from him for real. He sighed, but let me go, knowing it was for the best. He took my bag and moved it into his closet. He came back to me and took my hand tightly in his. He brought them up and kissed the back of my hand, making me smile. I loved all the little gentleman things he did for me, liking kissing the back of my hand and opening my car door. I opened his door and we went down to join the family.

"Somebody's in a better mood!" Alice sang. She was leaning over the back of the sofa, smiling at us.

Jasper turned and chuckled. "He's certainly not grumpy anymore."

"Are you finally going to tell us how your final went?" Esme asked.

Edward smiled and shook his head.

I laughed at the way he was acting. "He's feeling shy today. As soon as I get the answer out of him, I'll share with you guys."

He twirled me around to face him. "Do you seriously think it will be that easy?"

"Oh, I don't expect it to be easy at all!" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But I do know I'm a hell of a lot more stubborn than you could ever dream of being!" I gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Damn!" Rosalie cried.

"Well, well," Esme chuckled.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried.

"My money's on Squirt!" Emmett laughed.

"She's certainly confident," Jasper remarked.

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "You may want to just give in now and tell her, son. It might save you some trouble."

"How did all of you turn against me so quickly?" Edward asked. "You've known me longer!"

"But we love Bella more!" Alice sang.

I smirked at him. "Hear that, Tutor-boy?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. "I'd be upset, but it's just as it should be."

"Let's go!" Alice said, yanking me away and back up the stairs.

She told me to get Edward and then she pulled me away from him! What was she doing?

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to let my frustration show.

"To change your clothes," Rose said, pushing me from behind.

"Why?" I laughed as I stumbled into the room.

"We are going dancing tonight," Alice explained. "You can't go in what you're wearing. I have the perfect thing for you too. I picked it up this morning while we were completing your gift list." I was ushered into Alice's room. She ran back out and I heard her yell down the stairs. "Edward, get your butt upstairs and put on the clothes I hung up in your bathroom."

She came back into the room and closed the door, smiling at me. It made me uneasy. She was going to do something to me and I didn't think I would like it.

An hour later, I found out just how right I was. Although, I didn't really mind it. I just didn't think Emmett would take it so well.

My hair was pulled up and curled at the ends thanks to Rosalie. Alice had done my makeup, giving me smoky eyes with sparkly blue eye shadow. I was in a pair of jeans that barely covered me since they hung so low on my hips. I was in a pair of black peep-toe shoes with a low heel. My shirt was a sparkly blue halter top that clung in all the right places. I really looked like a woman instead of a nerdy college kid. It was amazing what these two girls could do.

"I think Emmett's going to have a problem with me dressed this way," I said, looking at my profile in Alice's giant bathroom mirror.

"You leave your brother to me," Rose replied with a wicked grin. "He's just going to have to get used to the idea that you are a woman first and his baby sister second."

"Rose, you are really awesome," I told her. "I'm so glad he found you."

"It does take a special girl to love your brother," Rose said with a wink. I nodded my head eagerly.

Alice snorted. "I think I can say the same for my own dear brother. I nearly smacked him upside his fool head today. Did he tell you anything about his final?"

"No," I answered. "At least not in words. I don't think he's realized yet that I can read his eyes. They seemed awfully humorous even with him frowning so cutely."

I stepped into Alice's bedroom as she and Rose stood up, checking themselves one last time. Rose was in a jean miniskirt with a blood red half-shirt. It showed off her legs and flat tummy perfectly. She finished it off with a pair of red high heels. Alice was in a pair of low-rise jeans, much like mine. She had on a tight black t-shirt with the word 'pixie' in sequins. She also had on heels, but hers were not as high and they were black.

"Bella, I just know you'll love the club," Alice said as she pulled me into a one-armed hug.

We stepped into the hall and the girls linked their arms around mine. I assumed it was to help me down the stairs. As we reached the living room, they let my arms go. The boys turned around and noticed us.

"ISABELLA!" Emmett screamed.

He vaulted over the sofa, pulling the blanket that had been draped across the back with him. He ran straight at me and I just stood there, too shocked to move. He wrapped the blanket tightly around me and pulled me hard against his side.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed. "Let her go this instant!"

"If you wrinkle her shirt I will hurt you," Alice hissed.

"Emmett, I can't breathe!" I gasped, trying to pull in air. My arms were pinned at my sides. I tried to wriggle, but the blanket and his grip were too tight. "Em!" I didn't think he could hear me because he started yelling at Rose and Alice and actually tightened his grip.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? She's just a kid. You've got her dressed up like she's about to pick up a room full of guys!" Emmett roared.

"Emmett!" Edward called from somewhere in the room. "Let her go."

"Em!" It was hardly more than a whisper since I was still unable to breathe.

"Emmett, relax!" Jasper said from somewhere close by. "We can all sit down and discuss this. Let Bella go."

"Emmett, she's not a baby!" Rose fussed.

"She looks beautiful," Alice argued. "She is dressed appropriately for her age. She's twenty, not twelve!"

The arguing continued, but I couldn't focus anymore. The blackness took over.

When I started to regain consciousness, I felt someone gripping my wrist and someone else brushing my hair from my head. My head didn't hurt too badly so I assumed I had been caught before I could hit the floor. My chest was sore from being held too tightly and when I tried to take a deep breath, it made me wince.

"Bella." My name sounded like a sigh of relief with the way Edward said it.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle holding my wrist and Edward sitting next to me, stroking my hair. "What happened?"

Rose leaned over the back of the sofa and smiled sweetly at me. "Your idiot brother wouldn't let you go and you fainted."

"Where is he?" I sighed.

"I sent him into the kitchen while we waited for you to wake up," Rose replied.

"Bella, are you feeling all right?" Carlisle asked.

"My chest really hurts on the right side when I breathe deeply," I said.

Carlisle smiled tenderly at me. "You'll be fine. I believe he's bruised a rib. It will take you a few weeks to heal, but you'll be just fine."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett!" Alice yelled. "Now we can't take Bella dancing!"

"Call him in here," I said through clenched teeth.

"Emmett, come here!" Rose called.

"Is she up?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room.

I waited until he was leaning over the sofa. I gripped his shirt and yanked his face closer. "If you ever overreact like that again I will make your life a living hell. Are we clear?"

"I'm really sorry," Emmett said. I could see he was sincere and did feel bad about it.

I softly patted his cheek. "I forgive you, brother bear. Just don't do it again. It's really embarrassing to have your big brother make you faint in front of everyone."

I let him go and he stood up straight, smiling at me. Alice walked right up and whacked him hard in the shoulder. He rubbed it, but didn't say anything. Alice looked really menacing when she was mad.

"Alice," I said, reaching for her hand.

She looked at me and her face softened. She took my hand and smiled.

"You and the others please keep your plans. Don't let Emmett ruin the fun."

"Nope!" Alice chirped. "We are just going to have a change of plans. We'll do a movie night instead. Rose and I will help you upstairs and get you into your pajamas. The boys will grab pillows and blankets and make it very comfortable for when we return."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, smiling at her. I looked up to Edward. "Help me get up?"

He nodded and moved so he was lifting me and I didn't have as far to bend. It hurt, but not as bad as I expected. Edward frowned deeply as he noticed me grimacing.

Rose and Alice each took an arm and led me back up the stairs. I had to stand up while they removed my makeup and let down my hair. Every time I tried to sit, the pain in my side flared up.

"Emmett is going to pay for this," Rose snarled. "I can't believe he acted so stupidly."

"Don't be too hard on him, Rose," I said. "He got hit with his little sister liking a boy and then with finding out she's grown up without him noticing." This was my fault, not Emmett's. I had told my friends he wouldn't like it. I should have changed into a different shirt or something.

"He doesn't deserve your quick forgiveness," Rose replied.

"We should prank him," Alice stated. "We can get Edward and Jasper in on it too, if needed."

"I'll think about it," I said. I hoped they would let it drop. I didn't want Emmett pranked.

The girls helped me undress and then helped me into my pajamas. They helped me back down the stairs again.

"Bella, you stretch out on the sofa," Alice instructed.

I wasn't in the mood to argue. I lay down on my good side and she covered me with a blanket. I settled into the pillow and smiled. It smelled just like Edward. He appeared in front of me at that moment.

He knelt down and tucked my hair behind my ear. "How are you?"

"Sore, but I'll live," I said. "Come lay with me."

He crawled behind me on the sofa and gently pulled me against his chest. He kissed my head before laying his against it. "This is better than dancing anyway."

"I agree," I sighed. "A nice quiet night under warm blankets with family and friends is just perfect."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

Edward's hand found its way under my shirt and rubbed soothing circles into my lower back. It wasn't long before my eyes started to feel heavy.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"If I fall asleep, please don't let me embarrass myself. Wake me up if I start talking."

"I promise." He sealed it with a kiss to my temple, making me smile.

"Thank you." I watched a little more of the movie, but was too tired to comprehend it. I finally gave up and let sleep overtake me.

I was having a dream about pushing Mike the Fly into a giant wall of flypaper. It was probably because of the way he had followed me around all day today. But I kept hearing shushes and giggles and whispers and they didn't seem to be a part of my dream.

"Are they always so vivid?" one whisper asked.

"Yeah. She can really get loud too depending on what the dreams about," a second whisper replied.

"She sure doesn't have any love for that Mike guy," a third whisper said.

"I can't believe Edward is sleeping through this!" a fourth whisper chuckled.

My mind slowly registered those comments. It stuck on that last one. Edward was asleep! I was talking! They were listening! I groaned loudly and forced myself to wake up. I opened one eye and saw four faces staring intently at me. They were all crouched down in front of the sofa with only the light from the tree illuminating the room.

"Did you all get bored with the movie?" I mumbled, refusing to lift my head or open my other eye.

"You're much more interesting than a movie," Alice said with a wicked grin.

"What did I say this time?" I asked.

"You were yelling you needed a bigger fly swatter," Rosalie informed me.

"And you needed tweezers to pluck Mike's wings off," Jasper chuckled.

I grunted, causing Edward to shift slightly. He sighed in his sleep and readjusted his head against mine.

"So much for helping me out, Tutor-boy," I whispered.

"He doesn't normally sleep that deeply," Alice chuckled. "You're like a sleeping drug to him or something. It's so cute!"

The four _lovely_ people in front of me laughed. Esme came walking through and shushed them all. "Let them sleep! All of you get upstairs now." They each told me goodnight and kissed my cheek before heading up to their rooms. "Bella, dear, how is your side?" Esme asked, leaning down so I could see her face.

"Still sore," I replied.

"Do you want me to wake Edward and have him take you upstairs?"

"No, please. I just want to go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're comfortable?"

"Yes. I only woke up because I heard them laughing at me. I talk in my sleep and they were laughing about what I was saying."

Esme shook her head. "They worry me sometimes. I don't know how they expect to have families of their own if they don't grow up at least a little."

"They'll all be fine. They know how to be grown-up. It's just more fun to torture me." I yawned loudly then.

Esme chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Night, Esme," I mumbled. "Love you, Edward," I whispered just as sleep took me under again.


	25. 25E Xmas Eve Morning

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Christmas Eve - Morning**

I heard a low chuckle as something tickled my ear. I absently brushed it away. I cuddled closer to Bella, putting my nose against her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. I was not ready to wake up.

I was almost successful in my attempt to fall back into a deep sleep. Then I felt that same tickling at my ear. I groaned with aggravation. I waved my hand around the area, hoping to slap away whatever it was. Bella stirred from my movements. I put my hand down immediately, not wanting to wake her.

Someone snorted and the other chuckled. Understanding came to me slowly this morning. Bella and I had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. We were easy targets in the wide open space. Jasper and Emmett were not capable of passing up a chance to mess with me.

I felt the tickling again and heard the laughter. "If you two buffoons wake her, I'll make you regret it," I growled at them. "And Emmett, you're already on thin ice with Rose. Don't make me get her involved."

"Stop ruining our fun, Eddie!" Emmett chuckled.

"God help you if it isn't a decent hour," I muttered. "What time is it, Jazz?"

"Seven-thirty," he answered.

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed. "It's the first day we don't have school or work and you're waking me up at this hour."

"We have to go to the store and you have to come with us," Emmett whispered.

I finally opened my eyes, turning my head to see them leaning over the back of the sofa. Emmett was twirling a feather in his giant hands.

"Why? It's Christmas Eve. Your shopping should be done."

"It is, but one thing wasn't ready before today," Emmett explained. "And you need to come because I need your expertise."

"About?" I sighed. I was certain I would have to give in and leave Bella's side. I didn't want to do that, but Emmett was my friend and he seemed to really need me.

"I can't tell you here," Emmett said. "Someone might hear us."

"Fine!" I managed to slide over the back of the sofa without waking Bella.

I gently pushed her further onto the sofa so she wouldn't roll off if she turned. I kissed her cheek and whispered that I loved her. Then I ran up to my room. I dressed quickly and ran back down.

Emmett and Jasper were whispering near the front door. We left and climbed into the Jeep. Emmett sped off toward the mall.

"We need to pick up Rosalie's big gift," he informed me.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I need to get her engagement ring from the jewelry store. I'm going to propose tonight," Emmett announced, smiling brightly. "I already asked Jasper for permission."

"And you gave it?" I laughed.

"Edward, don't be mean. Emmett's feeling nervous today. Cut him some slack," Jasper said.

"Why was I brought along?" I asked.

"Well, you know how to say all that romantic crap. I see the way Bella looks at you when you tell her that kind of stuff. I want you to help me figure out how to phrase the question perfectly. I want to make it where Rose can't possibly refuse," Emmett explained.

"That's not likely to happen," Jasper assured him.

"I'd rather hedge my bets," Emmett chuckled. "Rosalie is everything I ever wanted in a woman and I want her to be my wife."

"I'll think about it, Emmett," I told him. "I can't promise I'll come up with something."

"I appreciate the attempt, Edward," Emmett said. "Oh, and thanks for last night. You would have had every right to deck me, but you put Bella first and made sure she was okay. I don't know what came over me."

"Raging big brother hormones!" Jasper grinned. "You didn't realize your sister was a hot young woman. I realized early on with Rose because of how she likes to dress up. Bella's more reserved and it surprised you."

"I feel awful though. How many guys can say they bruised a rib on their own sister?" Emmett sighed.

"She's tougher than you think," I told him. "She was certainly capable of being rough with you last night when she grabbed you by the shirt."

"Speaking of last night …" Jasper started.

"Hee Hee," Emmett chuckled. "She might be a little miffed with you this morning, Eddie. I'm not sure because we all know Bella can be weird, but …"

"What are you two talking about? What could I have possibly done? I fell asleep before that movie even ended," I said. I smacked myself in the head as realization dawned on me. "How badly did you guys embarrass her?"

They roared with laughter. I put my head in my hands. She asked one thing of me and I fell asleep. Was she going to be angry? Would she use this as a way to refuse her other gifts?

"It wasn't too bad. She was having a dream about torturing Mike the Fly. She was trying to swat him and yank off his wings," Emmett explained.

"She did mention how unhelpful you were," Jasper said, winking at me. "Does she talk every night?"

"Yes," Emmett and I answered at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"How would you know?" Jasper asked. "You were sleeping like the dead last night."

"I usually wait until after she stops talking," I admitted.

"What kind of stuff does she say?" Jasper questioned.

"Depends on the dream," I shrugged.

"What's the most interesting dream she's had that you know of, Edward?" Jasper asked.

I laughed to myself. "Probably the first night when she was telling Emmett to not staple wings on a pig. She said she'd rather you have your bacon."

Emmett snorted. "I love her, but damn she can be weird!"

"What about you, Emmett?" I asked, truly curious.

"She once dreamed waffles were attacking her. She woke me up screaming for the waffles to not dip her in syrup," Emmett laughed.

"What brought that dream on?" Jasper chuckled.

"My mom wasn't the best cook. She bought herself a waffle iron and attempted to make a perfect batch of waffles. The entire table was covered with plates of burnt waffles. Bella was maybe eight at the time. I think it scarred her for life! She still hates the sight of a waffle," Emmett explained.

"I am so getting her a waffle iron," Jasper grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Do it at your own risk," Emmett warned. "Bella can dish it out as well as she can take it in."

"You almost sound scared of your little sister," Jasper joked.

"She's seen all my pranks and she's a hundred times smarter than me. Of course I'm scared," Emmett quipped. "You should be too, Edward."

"I'll keep that in mind," I chuckled. I wasn't planning to ever upset her.

"I just hope Bella is cool with me proposing to Rose." His grip on the steering wheel gave away just how nervous Emmett really was.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I said, remembering her dream from the other night.

"Why did you say it in that way?" Emmett asked.

"What way?" I replied, pretending to be clueless.

"You said it as if you already know how she'll react," Emmett explained.

Jasper noticed my smirk. "He knows something! And he's being smug about it."

"Edward, come on," Emmett whined. "Dude, I'm letting my baby sister date you."

"Let's be perfectly honest, Emmett. No one _lets_ Bella do anything," I said.

"Fine," Emmett agreed. "But you still need to tell me what you know."

"Bella had a dream the other night. She was yelling at you and telling you to make Rose her sister. She also instructed you to get a pretty ring," I told him.

"Hot Damn!" Emmett yelled, slapping a hand on the steering wheel. "And I was worried Bella would run Rose off."

"Don't tell Bella that!" I chuckled.

We made it to the mall in record time. Emmett was all smiles as he marched straight into the jewelry store. The cashier brought out the ring for Emmett to overlook before releasing it to him. It was a very nice ring. It was a platinum band with a marquise cut three carat diamond. It screamed Rosalie. Jasper and I both patted Emmett on the back for making such a great selection.

We hurried home, hoping to get back before our disappearance was noticed. We were lucky. Esme was the only one moving around when we got back. She was in the kitchen making her traditional Christmas Eve pancake breakfast.

"Edward, please wake Bella. I let her sleep in a little, but she needs to get ready for breakfast. Find out what kind of pancakes she likes," my mother instructed me. "Jasper, Emmett, please set the table. Alice and Rose are upstairs getting ready."

I walked out into the living room. Bella was still soundly asleep. I sat down on the floor and stroked her hair, moving a few loose strands away from her beautiful face.

"Bella," I called softly. "It's time to wake up."

She stirred slightly and sighed, but didn't seem to have any intention of waking up. I chuckled as I got up on my knees. I cupped her face and kissed her gently. She started to return it and I could tell she was waking. I let her go and called her name again.

"Bella. Time to wake up."

She groaned and stretched herself out. She winced and tucked herself to her right side. "Damn," she muttered.

I chuckled and she turned to me, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning, Bella. Esme is making a pancake breakfast. She would like to know what type of pancakes you would like."

Bella sat up and her smile grew wider. "I haven't had pancakes in ages! Does she have chocolate chips?"

"I believe so." I laughed softly at her glee. It thrilled me to see her so happy. "Do you need help up the stairs to get ready?"

"Yes, please." She held her hand out for me.

I stood and gently pulled her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her back, I walked her up the stairs and into my room. I released her and grabbed her bag from my closet. I put it on top of the bed so she wouldn't have to bend over to get her things from it.

"Would you like me to start a shower for you?" I asked.

"Please!"

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I stuck a hand in and made sure the temperature was just right. I pulled a fresh towel off the shelf and hung it near the shower door. Bella walked in and smiled at me.

"There are some extra towels up here if you need them," I said, pointing at the shelf. "I've already hung one by the door for you. Do you need anything else?"

"Is Alice up yet?" she shyly asked me, her face blushing.

"Esme said she was dressing. Why?" She blushed darker and my confusion increased. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing's wrong," she sighed. "I just … I can't take off or put on a certain article of clothing on my own right now without hurting myself."

I could feel the crease in my brow and Bella was getting frustrated with me. It dawned on me and I nearly slapped my head. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I didn't understand at first."

"It's okay. You're not anymore used to this than I am."

"Do you want me to get one of the girls or Esme?"

Bella bit her lip while she weighed her choices. She suddenly sighed angrily and shook her head. "It'll just take too long. Here's the deal, Edward. You're going to lift the back of my shirt just enough to see the clasp. You'll undo it and that's it. And when I get out, you'll lift my shirt again and just close it. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going to be anything other than a perfect gentleman?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure."

Bella turned her back to me. I lifted her shirt enough to see the clasp of her white bra. My fingers started shaking with anticipation as I realized I would be touching Bella's skin. I took a deep breath and put my fingers on the straps. There were only three clasps, but it seemed like they were the three most stubborn things in the world. I finally managed to unhook them and dropped her shirt quickly.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll be done in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay. I'll go down and tell Esme about your pancakes."

She turned and kissed my cheek quickly. "Thank you. You really are a gentleman."

I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I closed the bedroom door, too. I had just been touching her! I had just been touching her bra! What was wrong with me? I was twenty years old! This should not be affecting me so much. It was just a bra … but it was on the woman I loved with all my heart.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Bella would like chocolate chip pancakes."

"Edward, your face is flushed. You shouldn't run down those stairs," my mother chided.

I quickly left the kitchen before she could say anything else. I was not going to explain to my mother why my face was red. I made my way over to the dining room where my sister and friends were seated at the large table.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"Showering," I said, dropping down into the seat next to her.

"Does she need help?" Rosalie asked, glaring at Emmett.

"She didn't say she did." I was lying through my teeth but I was not going to admit to having already helped her once and agreeing to do it again.

"Edward, please go tell your father breakfast is nearly ready. And make sure Bella gets down the stairs safely," my mother ordered.

I ran back up the stairs, wanting to keep that as my cover. I knocked on the study door. "Come in," my father called from the other side.

I poked my head in. "Mom says to go downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, Edward. Please let her know I will be right down," my father said.

I closed his door and ran up the remaining stairs and into my room. Bella was attempting to rub her hair dry with her towel, but was not having much luck. She kept sucking in a breath and grabbing at her side.

"May I?" I asked, pointing at her towel.

She shrugged and handed it to me. I put her hair in the middle of the towel and gently rubbed the towel against her damp hair. I moved the towel around, getting as much of her hair as possible. I hoped I was doing it correctly.

"Would you prefer one of Alice's hairdryers?"

"No. It will only make it frizzy. Could you help me get it into a ponytail?"

"I can try." I was really getting myself into strange and new territory now. I had never messed with a girl's hair before. This would probably end up as a disaster!

"My bag is on your bed."

I reached into the bag and pulled out her brush and a hairband. I gently ran the brush through her hair, pulling the strands to the middle of the back of her head.

"You're good at this. I hardly feel it," she said.

"Thank you. I hope I'm doing this correctly." At least I wasn't hurting her. I brushed the last piece down and wrapped the hairband around the hair held in my fist. "Have a look and see if it's okay."

Bella stepped into the bathroom and came back out a moment later, smiling brightly. "You did an excellent job. Ready for the last part?"

I nodded. I wasn't ready at all, but Bella didn't need to know that.

She turned around so her back was facing me. I lifted her shirt, once again feeling my stomach churn. I gripped both sides of her bra and pulled them together. It was a lot easier to close the clasps than open them. This bra was prettier than the other. It was a deep blue lace and looked beautiful against her skin. I dropped her shirt down before my mind could consider her any further.

She turned to face me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I kissed her forehead and led her out of my room. I wrapped an arm around her again and helped her down the stairs. "Are you feeling any better after your shower?"

"Much. It was just what I needed. It was a little awkward with my side hurting, but I think I managed pretty well." Bella stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sniffed the air. "It smells wonderful."

"Esme will be glad to hear it."

I led Bella through the kitchen and into the dining room. We sat on the same side we had last time. Bella had a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. "Thank you so much, Esme! They smell wonderful."

"You're welcome, Bella. I hope you like them," my mother said.

Bella cut a piece with her fork and took a big bite. She smiled happily as she chewed. She swallowed and turned toward my mother. "They're superb!"

"Thank you, Bella," my mother said proudly.

"What kind do you have?" Bella asked, smiling up at me.

"Strawberry," I replied.

"I didn't think you could do strawberries in a pancake."

"My mother is the only person I know who can pull it off. I would certainly never try it in a restaurant. Would you like to try a bite?"

"I don't know …"

"Don't you owe me for the Twizzler incident?"

"Dang! You remember that?"

"I have an excellent memory." I cut a piece with my fork, speared it and held it out to Bella. She wrinkled her little nose at me. "You promised," I reminded her.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. I tried not to laugh at her. I put the fork against her lips and she closed her mouth around it. I gently pulled the fork away from her mouth and she licked her lips. It was ridiculous, but I thought it was probably the most sensual thing I'd seen in my life. I barely stopped myself from kissing her soft, full lips.

As she chewed, she opened one eye and then the other. She swallowed and smiled. "Not bad. But I'm going to stick with my chocolate chips."

I laughed at her expression and she chuckled with me. I looked up, taking notice that we were not alone and that everyone was staring and smiling at us. I quickly focused on my plate and did my best not to turn red. Bella seemed oblivious as she continued to eat and smile to herself.


	26. 26B Xmas Eve Night

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Christmas Eve - Night**

Edward had been finding excuses to get me to stand under the mistletoe all day long. It was really cute and romantic of him. I'd certainly never felt so loved and wanted in my entire life.

I was currently trying not to blush a million shades of red as he kissed me yet again. I finally pulled away and hugged him tightly. I whispered into his ear.

"This is sweet and all, but you really need to stop. Everyone is in the room with us and I'm getting tired of my face flushing."

"Then let's go up to my room."

"No," I chuckled. I could hear the smile in his voice and I knew he was just playing. But it was an awfully tempting offer. "You know Alice is getting ready to start the movie."

"It's only Rudolph. Everyone has seen Rudolph before. Please, Bella? I can practice helping you with your clothing some more."

"No! We are watching the cute little reindeer with the red nose."

"I know. I just like teasing you."

"Watch it, Tutor-boy. You might not like it much if I retaliate."

"Oh, please do."

I pulled back and his green eyes were sparkling with mischief and love. He thought he was being so funny! How funny would he find it if I told him exactly how much I wanted to sneak upstairs with him? Not that anything big would be going on, but just kissing him was amazing in its own ways.

I took his hand and pulled him over to the sofa with me. I pushed him down, making him laugh. He reached out for me and I let him pull me into his lap. I sighed happily and rested my head against his shoulder.

We had spent the entire day together, not really leaving each other for more than a few minutes. It had been wonderful so far. I briefly wondered how I would ever stand going back to my own home or to work or school. I wished this day could go on forever.

"Movie time!" Alice yelled across the house.

Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs and sat next to us on the sofa. Jasper and Alice were on the floor in front of us. Esme and Carlisle came out of the kitchen. They handed a bowl of popcorn to Emmett to share with everyone and took up spots on the loveseat.

The movie started and Rudolph's song echoed through the living area. "Rudolph has such a cute little nose. I hate that the other reindeer are so mean to him," I announced.

"Jealousy makes people do weird things," Rosalie said. "You know, I've always considered Rudolph to be a perfect metaphor for high school. Rudolph would be the nerd and the others would be the popular kids."

"You must have been a popular kid," I stated. I was leaning across Edward to talk to her better.

"By default," Rosalie replied. "I tended to stick with Jasper because everyone else was too fake. They only wanted to be my friend to be popular themselves."

"That sucks," I said.

"It did, kind of," Rose chuckled. "It's never easy to be a woman, much less one with looks. People make snap decisions about your intelligence and personality before they even speak to you."

"Don't you hate that?" I cried.

"Look, if you two want to talk, go in the kitchen," Emmett interrupted. "I want to watch Rudolph."

Rose and I laughed quietly and promised to finish our talk later. I sat up straighter and cuddled further into Edward's chest. His arms encircled me as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

As soon as Rudolph ended, Alice popped in Frosty the Snowman. It wasn't as big of a hit as Rudolph and we ended up begging her to turn it off. She finally relented and then put in A Christmas Story. We all watched intently and laughed in all the right places even though we all knew the movie well.

I moved my head so I could whisper into Edward's ear. "Think your mom would have made you wear a bunny suit like that if you had an eccentric aunt who made you one?"

"Without a doubt. And Alice would have taken many pictures to torture me for a lifetime."

I quickly put up my hand and did my best to stifle the yawn that broke free from me. It was still really loud. Everyone laughed at me and I blushed.

"Tired?" Edward chuckled.

I nodded my head. Last night hadn't been the most restful sleep, especially with laughing people waking me up to torment me. "I think I'll go to bed. You should stay and watch the rest of the movie with everyone."

"Bella, you can't go to bed yet," Edward whispered. "You need to stay awake and downstairs. The movie will be over shortly."

"But why?" It was somewhere between a whisper and a whine, but I didn't care. I was tired.

"I can't tell you, but trust me, you want to be awake for it."

"Then I need a soda."

Edward chuckled. "Bella, we don't need a repeat of the theater."

"We won't have one. There are no Twizzlers present. Besides, as tired as I am, it will just perk me up."

Edward patted the side of my leg. "Then let's go get you a soda."

I took his hand in mine and we went into the kitchen. I headed for the refrigerator, but Edward stopped me and pulled me to him. He had the cutest little wicked grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

I pulled away and looked into his green eyes. "What was that for?"

"No reason. You're just too beautiful not to kiss." The love shining in his eyes was staggering.

"I really like this whole boyfriend arrangement. The perks are pretty amazing."

"I will forever be grateful that I let Alice force me to tag along. That one little choice has brought you into my life and changed everything."

"In good ways, I hope."

"In excellent ways, Bella."

"Good!" I was doing cartwheels inside! He not only loved me, but was grateful I was in his life! My heart felt ready to burst from my love for him. I kissed the tip of his nose then made my way to the refrigerator.

I found a can of Coke and pulled it out. Edward grabbed it, pulling the tab for me, then handed it back. I smiled at him. He was always so considerate. I took a few big gulps and started to feel more awake.

"We should head back out before the movie ends," Edward said, taking my hand. "You can bring your drink with you."

I let him lead me back to the living room. He sat and pulled me down into his lap once again. The movie maybe had five minutes left. I spent the time thinking about what Edward had said about little choices while sipping at my soda.

The movie ended and Alice clicked off the TV. The living room was bathed in the soft glow of the lights on the tree. Esme and Carlisle stood.

"It's past our bedtime. We're going to head upstairs. Please don't stay up too late. I want all of you up bright and early tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of us," Esme said.

Everyone stood up to say goodnight to them. Before they were able to leave, Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

"Could I get everyone's attention for just a moment?" Emmett asked. He moved so he stood directly in front of Rosalie. "Rosie, I never thought I would meet someone as perfect as you," Emmett said as he got down on one knee. "You have the beauty, the brain and the brawn. You get my sense of humor and your smile makes me smile. I am not eloquent enough to explain to you all the things I love about you. But if you will be my wife, I will spend every day of our marriage trying to show you. Rosalie Hale, will you marry me?" Emmett pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

Rosalie was in shock. Alice was bouncing up and down and clasping her hands to her chest. Jasper was smiling proudly. Edward was smirking. Esme and Carlisle looked close to tears. Emmett was sweating bullets while waiting for Rose to answer him. I was holding my breath to see what Rose would say.

When the silence continued, my caffeine got the best of me. "Say something, will you!" I cried.

Edward chuckled as he pulled me against him and put a hand over my mouth. "Patience, Bella."

Rosalie looked at me and giggled for a second. She turned back to Emmett. "Are you going to put that on my finger or what?"

"Is that a yes?" Emmett asked.

Rose nodded her head. "Of course it's a yes!"

Emmett jumped up and pulled her into a bear hug. He kissed her cheek with a loud smack.

"Em, the ring!" Rose reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!" he chuckled.

He let her go and removed the ring from the box. He carefully slid it onto her finger. Rose wiggled her finger and the diamond threw little rainbows from the tree lights.

Alice squealed and pulled her into a hug. "You _so_ have to let me plan it!" she cried.

Jasper pulled Rosalie into a hug and whispered into her ear. She uttered a nervous laugh and kissed his cheek.

"Edward," I mumbled against his hand.

He chuckled, but didn't remove it. I playfully bit his palm. He yelped in surprise and let my mouth go. I grinned up at him and he returned it. We watched together as everyone congratulated my brother and Rose. Esme and Carlisle were the first to head upstairs. After a few more hugs and squeals, Alice and Jasper headed up too.

"Bella," Rose called. "I want to know if you're okay with this. I love your brother with all my heart, but I care about you too."

I hugged Rose tightly. "I've always wanted a sister."

She returned my hug and sighed happily. "Thank you."

Emmett came over and hugged us both. "Thank you, Squirt." He shook Edward's hand. "Thank you for helping me."

"I couldn't let you sound like an idiot with such an important question," Edward said, patting Emmett on the shoulder.

A million thoughts had been running through my mind as I had watched everyone. I decided there was one thought I needed to address tonight. "What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well …," I started. "How soon will you get married? Where will you live? What will we do with the house if you want to live at Rose's instead? If you're going to have kids, our house is too small, even if you have me move out. And wherever you have me move, you'll have to find me a roommate and make sure they're not an axe-murderer because you know I don't like to be alone at night."

"Bella!" Emmett called as he gently shook me. "I know that mind of yours is always spinning and making you worry, but I just asked her to marry me a few minutes ago. You're going to need to give us some time to come up with all those answers."

"Bella, you have my word that any decisions we make, we will consider you in them," Rose promised.

"Thank you, Rose," I replied.

"I'll take Bella up now," Edward said softly. "We'll see you in the morning."

I kissed my brother and soon to be sister-in-law and let Edward lead me upstairs. Emmett hadn't thought past asking his question. I should have expected as much from him. I guess a little part of me was selfish enough to expect him to have made plans for me. But he couldn't always take care of me. I was twenty years old now. Plenty old enough to …

I started sobbing at that point. I was just lucky I had already made it to Edward's room.

He rubbed my back and whispered reassurances to me while I soaked his shirt. I knew it was stupid to be crying right now. It wasn't like Emmett was going to marry her and move away tomorrow. And even if Emmett did move, Rose's house wasn't far away. But it wouldn't be Emmett and Bella against the world anymore. It would be Emmett and Rose and I wanted that for him. I really truly did. But I didn't want to be left alone.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "Please tell me why you are crying." I shook my head. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's troubling you."

"I … I just don't … want to be … alone," I managed to sniffle out.

"Bella, you won't," he cooed, pulling me tighter against him. "Emmett would never leave you alone. And Rose would never let him even if he thought about it."

"But Emmett can't take care of me forever. He needs to have his own life. But I'm going to … to … to miss him!" I wailed.

"Silly Bella," he sighed planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "Emmett isn't going anywhere anytime soon. He only proposed tonight. Besides, it's not as if he and Rose will be going far away once they marry. You are happy about them getting married, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I'm just scared. Emmett is all I have left."

"That's not true anymore. Everything will be okay. You'll see. Look at it this way, if Emmett decides to move in with Rose, you never have to worry about finding his boxers in your laundry again."

I snorted, remembering the fit I'd had in front of him a few days ago when I'd found Emmett's clothes mixed with mine once again.

"And besides, if his room was free, you could have your favorite tutor be your roommate."

I sat up to see him better. "You would do that? You would come and stay with me?"

"Yes, I would," he replied, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"But this is your home. I couldn't ask you to leave all this and come to my little house."

"You're not asking. I'm offering."

"But why?"

"Because I love you, Bella. I would do anything to see you happy."

"I just … it just feels like I'm losing him in some way. I know it's not the same as when my parents died, but … I can't explain it."

"I won't tell you not to worry. In the time I've known you, I've learned it won't do any good."

I chuckled and he kissed my cheek. Telling me not to worry usually ensured I would worry more.

"Bella, you need to try to think of all the good things that will come of this. Like you said to Rose earlier, you'll be gaining a sister. You'll gain Jasper as a brother-in-law and Alice by default. And no matter what happens between Emmett and Rose, you'll have me, Bella."

"Can you promise me something?"

"I can try."

"Promise me no matter what happens, no matter how this relationship goes … promise we'll always be friends."

"That is a promise I can make." Edward pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. "I promise to always be your friend, Bella. I promise to always be here for you."

"Thank you."

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes."

He lifted my face and looked into my eyes. "I hate to see you cry, Bella."

I chuckled. "I'm a girl, Edward. We sort of tend to do that. A lot."

He smiled at me. "I still don't like it." He pulled me off of the bed. "Let's get you into your pajamas. Esme wants everyone up early and you're exhausted already."

I grabbed my clothes and headed into his bathroom. I changed and washed my face. I thought about dealing with my hair, but I really did feel wiped out. I also felt silly for getting so upset, and happy that Edward made me feel so safe and comforted.

I trudged back out into the room and he was waiting for me. He helped me climb into the bed, chuckling at my tiredness. He gently reached up and took my ponytail down. He ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes. His fingers gently massaged the back of my head, helping me to relax.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled, too peaceful to move or speak. It had been years since I'd felt this happy and safe. The last time had been when my parents were still alive.

Edward gently pushed me into my pillow and pulled the covers over us. I moved so my head was right over his rhythmic heartbeat. I hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. He smelled really good. I would have to find out what kind of cologne he wore. That was the last random thought my brain registered before sleep claimed me.


	27. 27B Christmas Part1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Christmas – Part 1**

I was having a rather interesting dream about Edward. We were lying in a perfectly circular meadow filled with beautiful flowers. I was up on one elbow, tracing patterns across his bare chest. He had his eyes closed, but was smiling. When he opened his eyes, they weren't the beautiful emerald green that I loved. They were a strange gold color, nearly a topaz. And when he smiled, there was something different about it. He sat up and pulled me closer, kissing along my neck. Then he bit me, right where my neck and shoulder met.

I jerked awake, sitting straight up in the bed. I ran a hand through my matted hair, breathing deeply. I cursed my stupid vivid dreams and strange imagination. I had basically just dreamt that the man I loved was a vampire. Why the hell would I dream that? I chuckled to myself, realizing that even as a vampire biting me, I wasn't scared of Edward hurting me.

He was still deeply asleep. I loved to watch him sleep. His face was always so peaceful and angelic. When he slept, no worries or responsibilities found him. His brain didn't create crazy visions that made him talk in his sleep. I was glad he could have that, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a little envious of it.

I leaned back on my elbow and ran my free hand through his hair, smoothing it away from his brow. It tickled me that his hair never behaved. It was the one thing that gave away the mischievous side that he never let anyone see. I was glad he didn't hide it from me. Speaking of mischievous things …

I moved so that I was straddling his lap. I leaned down and kissed him tenderly, but firmly. It wasn't long before I felt him smile against my lips. His arms wrapped around my back, pulling me tighter to him. The kiss went on for a long while, but neither of us complained.

When we finally broke apart, I whispered to him, "Good morning, Edward."

"It certainly is."

"So you don't mind me waking you with a little kiss then?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Not in the slightest. In fact, I don't think I'm awake enough just yet. I think you should kiss me again."

I smiled and happily granted his request. I decided to be a little daring this morning. I slid my hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles I had only seen before. A low moan escaped him and floated right into my mouth. I had never felt anything like it before and my body flushed. It was the most amazing sensation and I hoped he would do it again. He wrapped my tongue up in his. I pressed my lips tighter to his, wanting the kiss to never end.

Edward's large hands were suddenly touching the bare skin of my back. I gasped against his lips. He stopped and I somehow managed to speak. "No, don't. I was just surprised."

I quickly started kissing him again, hoping he would listen. He did and the feeling of his hands roaming over every inch of my back was unbelievable. This was why Angela always wanted to be alone with Ben. This was why Emmett and Rosalie were always sneaking off. To feel this way about someone and to have them create these feelings within you! But I wasn't ready for more with Edward and I was happy to know he wasn't ready for more either. This was enough.

Edward gentled our kiss and slowed it down to soft pecks. He smiled at me and I returned it. "I definitely prefer waking up with you in the mornings. I don't think I'll ever be able to stand my alarm clock again."

"Me neither," I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

He pressed his head against mine and took a deep breath. I smiled, knowing he was breathing me in like I often did to him.

"Knock, knock!" Alice called as she banged on the door.

"We're awake, Ali," Edward called. "We'll be down shortly."

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Alice sang. We heard her laughter trailing off as she headed away from the door.

"What gave her that impression?" I asked, looking down into Edward's beautiful emerald eyes.

"I used her nickname."

"Do you realize that I'm slowly getting you to give away all your secrets?" I pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Do you realize that I've been doing the same with you?"

"You think?"

"I know." His wicked grin was breathtaking.

"Tell me a secret then."

"There is one thing that I can do that will make you smile, regardless of if you want to or not."

"Really? What's that?"

Edward smiled crookedly and his dimples appeared. I smiled right along with him. "See?" he laughed.

"Fine!" I sighed. "But I know one thing I can do that will make you stop breathing."

"I don't think so!" he chuckled. "You are the one that forgets to breathe."

I pulled the collar of his shirt down and kissed right under his neck. He stopped breathing and I smiled triumphantly. "See?" I said, throwing his words back at him.

I quickly moved off of him and went to get my bag from his closet. I felt his arms wrap around me and his warm breath blow on the back of my neck. He softly kissed at the nape of my neck, causing me to be the one to stop breathing this time.

He chuckled, "Two can absolutely play at this game." He turned me so I was facing him. "How's your side?"

"A little better today. I still need help dressing though."

"You won't be dressing just yet. It's time to open presents and we do that in our pajamas." Edward pulled me toward the door.

"You could at least let me brush my hair and teeth first."

"Why? You look beautiful."

"Because it would make me feel better."

"Then by all means." He kissed my forehead and released me.

I ran into the bathroom and whipped the brush through my hair. I brushed my teeth just as quickly. I ran back into the bedroom to find Edward leaning against the wall, looking like a Greek God. He smiled at me and I stopped in my tracks. He was really smiling at me and he really did love me. I was the luckiest girl on the planet.

Edward laughed at the way I had stopped moving. He reached out for my hand and held it tightly. He led me into the hall and we met up with Emmett and Rosalie. The four of us headed down the stairs and into the living room. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor next to the tree sharing a little kiss. Esme and Carlisle were coming in from the kitchen carrying two trays with steaming mugs.

"We've got hot chocolate for everyone," Esme said, smiling brightly. She and Carlisle set the drinks down on two TV trays someone had set up.

Edward's green eyes twinkled as he looked down at me. "Esme makes the best hot chocolate."

"Edward, dear, I think you're a little biased," Esme chided.

"Never!" Edward laughed as he kissed his mother on her cheek. She seemed a little surprised by it, but very happy. Alice and Carlisle smiled proudly as Edward wrapped his mother into a tight hug.

I sat down on the end of the sofa, drawing my legs up. Edward sat next to me and handed me a mug. I took a small sip, careful not to burn my mouth. It tasted so good that I took a bigger sip.

Edward gently pulled the mug away from my lips. "Slow, Bella. We don't want you to get burnt."

"Esme, it's excellent!" I said, savoring the aroma of the delicious drink. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Who plays Santa this year?" Alice asked, bouncing around on the floor by the tree. She had the biggest smile and her hazel eyes were bright with joy.

"It's Edward's year," Carlisle said. Alice pouted.

"You do it, Ali," Edward offered. "You're a better Santa than I am."

Alice clapped her hands and squealed. "Thank you! But there still had better be a gift under this tree from you to me."

"Of course," Edward chuckled. He put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his side gratefully.

"Bella!" Alice cried, jumping up and dancing over to me. She handed me the gift. It was wrapped in blue paper with white snowflakes.

I turned to Edward, smiling. "You had me wrap my own gift?"

Edward smiled and shrugged. He took my mug from me and leaned forward, placing both our mugs on the table. When he sat up straight again, I tore the paper off my gift, sad to see my greatest wrapping job being destroyed. I yanked the top of the box off and stared at my gift. I couldn't help but squeal and I am not a squealer normally. I leave that to bubbly people like Alice. I lifted it out and hugged it tightly. I turned and kissed Edward right on the lips.

Emmett wolf-whistled at me and I pulled away, blushing many shades of red and pink. "What did he get you, Squirt?"

I held it up for everyone to see. "It's a leather bound copy of Pride and Prejudice."

"Don't you have that book?" Emmett asked.

"She has a paperback copy, but it's falling apart," Edward chuckled. "How many times have you read it, Bella?"

"I lost count long ago," I shrugged.

"Edward," Alice sang, holding out a gift to him. "This is from Bella."

I blushed again as Edward took the gift from her. I really hoped he would like it. I hadn't been able to think of anything and Alice had assured me Edward would like this. It was going to hurt my pocket book to miss the days away from work, but if it made Edward happy, it would be worth it.

He pulled the cover off of the small box and lifted the two thin strips of paper. "Bella, these are too much," he said as he frowned at me. "You need your money for school."

"Please accept them, Edward," I said, pushing his hands closer to his chest. I fought with the tears that wanted to spill. I had been so nervous about him liking the gift. He was only focusing on the costs! It was my money to spend as I saw fit! "Alice helped me get them for you. She said you've always wanted to see it."

"But Bella …"

"Edward," Alice warned.

I looked at her, giving her a small smile. She knew how I nervous I had been about his reaction, but I had just been thinking it wouldn't be a good gift. I never thought he would make me feel bad for buying them.

"What did you get, Edward?" Esme asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Bella gave me tickets to see Phantom of the Opera in New York on New Years Eve," Edward replied, still frowning.

"Edward, you've always asked to see that," Carlisle said. "Why are you acting so ungrateful to Bella?"

"I'm not!" Edward yelled in surprise. "At least I don't mean to." He turned and looked at me. "Bella, I love your gift. It's perfect. I just don't like the idea that you spent your school money on me."

"You don't need to be concerned about my finances," I said, still fighting the tears. Maybe if I explained about Alice's help, he would be happy about his gift. "Alice and I made a deal. I bought the tickets and she is covering the hotel and dining expenses for the trip. So she's actually covering almost all of the expense. I just bought the tickets."

"I've booked you two leaving out on Sunday morning and returning on Tuesday evening," Alice informed him. "Bella has already scheduled the days off with her job. There's nothing else for you to say, Edward, except to thank Bella."

Edward smiled, but I could still see the worry in his eyes. My nervousness turned to anger! How dare him! How could he think he had a right to decide how I spent my money?

I pulled his ear to me and whispered fiercely. "This is not fair, Edward Cullen! You got me a cell phone for God's sake! One that you will be paying for indefinitely! And you got me more than one gift. This is all I could do for you and you are making me feel bad about it. Please don't worry or feel guilty about this, Edward. Please accept it. I just wanted you to have something really special."

I let go of his ear and he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. And you are right, I wasn't being fair. I had no right to react that way. I'm very sorry. And I really do love the gift."

I pulled away and snatched the tickets from Edward. "Let's try this again," I said, grinning at him. "Edward, look what I got you for Christmas!"

"Tickets to the Opera!" Edward laughed, kissing my forehead. "They're perfect, Bella."

"Finally!" Alice fussed. She playfully smacked Edward in the head.

Jasper handed Alice a box and she gave it to Emmett. "Your turn, Em!"

Emmett happily took the gift and shredded the paper. It was a new racing game for his Xbox. "Sweet!" Emmett yelled. "Who's to thank?"

"Jasper and me," Alice replied.

"Thanks, guys!" Emmett said. He pulled Alice to him and kissed her cheek. Alice patted his head and then turned to Jasper so he could hand her another gift. It went on this way until everyone had finished opening one of their gifts. After that, Alice changed it up so that each person opened all their remaining gifts before going on to the next person.

Rose got a new pair of shoes from Alice and Jasper. Emmett gave her a visa gift card to shop with, knowing he didn't have the proper taste to pick anything out for her. Carlisle and Esme gave Rose a gift certificate for a spa weekend. Edward gave her a CD that she had mentioned to him. I gave her a book of the current fashion trends in Europe.

Emmett got a shooting game from Rose and a different racing game from Edward. I gave him a very nice dress shirt and told him it was to take Rose somewhere special. Carlisle and Esme gave him a gift certificate for another year at his favorite gym.

Jasper got the same thing from Carlisle and Esme since they knew the boys enjoyed working out together. Alice gave Jasper a new outfit, complete with socks and shoes. Rose gave him a book about living with a shopping addict. Alice thought it was actually a good idea and laughed when she saw it. Edward gave him the same racing game as Emmett so they could play at each other's houses. I gave him a book that was a collection of love letters from the Civil War era. He seemed really pleased with it, too.

Edward got a new outfit from Alice, but without the shoes. I giggled as I thought of how she basically was in charge of dressing all her family members and friends. Emmett and Rose gave him a compilation CD of famous piano concertos. Jasper gave him a book about the life of Debussy. Alice, Carlisle and Esme gave him a packet with all the information and tickets for our trip to New York.

Alice got a beautiful charm bracelet with a shopping bag charm from Jasper. Edward gave her a charm in the shape of a credit card. Emmett and Rose gave her a dress charm and a lipstick charm. I gave her a card I made that allowed her to take me shopping on any day of her choice for however long she wanted. She practically broke me when she hugged me for it. Carlisle and Esme gave her a gift certificate to join Rose on the spa weekend.

Carlisle got a new sweater from Esme. Edward and Alice chipped in and got him a GPS for his car. Emmett, Jasper and Rose gave him a Redskins jersey and tickets to a game (for all the boys to go with him). I gave him a notepad that stated 'From the Desk of Dr. Carlisle Cullen' across the top. Alice had been a huge help with that one.

Esme received a diamond bracelet that was simple and understated from Carlisle. I gave her a yellow apron with pink roses and matching oven mitts. Edward ran upstairs and came back down carrying the portrait, keeping the front of it hidden.

"Mother, Alice came up with the idea and Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I pitched in for it," Edward said.

We all stood up and came around the back of the sofa so we could get a good look. It was too large to bring closer with the trays in the way. Emmett grabbed the other side and helped Edward turn it for everyone to see.

It was an oil painting of Edward sitting in a high backed chair and Alice perched on the left arm of the chair. Alice wore a beautiful emerald green gown and it looked beautiful being offset with her black spiky hair and hazel eyes. Edward wore black slacks and a white shirt. It contrasted perfectly with his skin tone and bright green eyes, especially with the rich browns of the chair he was sitting in. They looked like a prince and princess sitting together.

Esme couldn't even speak. She just cried and turned her head into Carlisle's chest.

"I think she may not like it," Edward teased. "We should probably see if we can return it."

"Don't you dare!" Esme screamed. Everyone laughed and she soon joined in, wiping away her tears.

"So you like it then?" Alice asked, bouncing around in front of her.

Esme grabbed her and hugged her tightly, kissing her spiky hair. "It's perfect, Alice." She waved her hand at Edward. Jasper quickly took Edward's corner. Edward walked over and let Esme pull him into her hug with Alice. "My beautiful children. You make me feel like the luckiest mother in the world."

"Back to the tree!" Alice sang. "Bella needs to finish her gifts!"

I sat down with Edward at my side again. Alice handed me a large box. "This is from Jasper and me, Bella. We hope you like it."

I had to lay it across Edward's legs because it was so big. I pulled the top off and moved the tissue paper. I could see it was clothing. I stood and lifted it out of the box. It was a beautiful black evening gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and closed around the neck. There was a silver heart in the middle and a thin silver line ran from the tip of the heart down to the waist and out to the sides of the dress.

"Alice!" I cried. "It's beautiful. But where will I ever wear something like this?"

"To the Opera, Silly Bella!" Alice laughed. She handed me another box. "This is from Emmett and Rose and goes with it."

I handed the dress to Alice and she gently folded it back into the box. I opened my new gift to find a pair of silver heels. They actually looked fairly safe, too. I tossed myself between Emmett and Rose and hugged them tightly. "Thank you."

"Our pleasure," Rose chuckled. "You have a hell of a grip, Bella."

I let them go and stood up. "Sorry," I giggled.

"Sit down!" Alice said, pushing me onto Edward. "We've got more."

"No more!" I replied, shaking my hands. "This is already too much."

"Not even close," Alice teased, grinning wickedly. She handed me a small rectangular box. "This is from Carlisle and Esme."

Maybe this one wouldn't be so bad I told myself. The box wasn't that large so there couldn't be anything too expensive in it. I opened it up and stared at it. I was hit with happiness, fear, longing, and selfishness.

I looked up at their smiling faces, tears streaming down my face. "I … I can't…"

"You can," Esme said, pulling me up and into a hug. "And you will."

"What is it, Squirt?" Emmett asked. I handed the box to him. "Wow!"

"Yeah!" I laughed, wiping at my tears and looking down at the check in the box. "That's the next two years of college and all my books and labs and then some."

"Bella," Carlisle said, hugging me tightly. "We have never met a young lady more deserving of a college education. Please accept our gift without any worries or guilt."

"You will have to let me do something to repay you. I can't just accept this without doing something," I protested.

"You can visit us and brighten our days," Esme said, kissing my cheek and stroking my hair.

I laughed nervously. "Somehow, I don't think this is a very fair exchange."

"Bella," Emmett said sternly, taking me by the shoulders and turning me to face him. "I have watched you work hard over the years and I've let you get away with refusing my help. I am not letting you pass up this gift. Carlisle and Esme are giving you the opportunity to go to school full-time and graduate like you should. You deserve this and you will take it." I just stared at him. He grinned at me and looked past me. "Edward, talk some sense into your girlfriend and make her take this gift."

"Bella," Edward said softly.

Emmett let go of my shoulders and I turned to face him, knowing deep down that I would be accepting this gift. I took one look at his green eyes and melted. The hope, the love, the adoration in them told me that this was a gift of a future, not of pity.

I grabbed his hands and squeezed as tightly as I could. I looked up to Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you. I will gladly accept it. And I will make you both proud of your decision to give me this opportunity."


	28. 28E Christmas Part2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Christmas – Part 2**

"I want everyone dressed and ready to go in one hour," my mother announced.

"An hour?" Alice cried. "Really mother!"

"Alice Cullen," my mother warned with a frown.

"One hour is plenty of time," Alice said, smiling.

"Emmett, Rose, I have a favor to ask of you," my mother said sweetly. "Would you mind being Santa and Mrs. Claus this year? Carlisle and I would love to get to play elves for a change."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled.

Rose slapped him. "Language, Emmett! We would love to, Esme."

"Perfect!" My mother put a hand on each of their shoulders. "The costumes are already in your guest rooms. Alice had a feeling you would agree!"

"Bella," Alice called, walking over to us. "You should wear that new green sweater we bought the other day. Come see me after you're dressed and I'll do something special with your hair."

"Okay," Bella replied.

Bella and I walked up the stairs together and into my room. I was nervous because I still had one gift to give her and I didn't know how she would take it after Esme and Carlisle's gift. I let out a deep breath as I watched her gathering her clothes up.

She turned to me and smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't sigh like that for the fun of it. What's up?"

"Well …"

"Edward." She put her hands on her hips and tried to give me a stern look, but she was grinning.

"I'm a little nervous. I have something else for you, but I'm worried you won't accept it."

"Another gift? Seriously, Edward. You really didn't need to do all this."

"I wanted to, Bella."

"Any particular reason you didn't have it under the tree with the others?"

"I wanted you to have the chance to refuse it without everyone knowing. I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Oh, Edward!" She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "You really are so sweet and thoughtful. Even if you're just buttering me up to get me to accept your gift."

"I promise that I meant every word."

"Well, then," she said, letting me go. "Let's see this gift."

I took her hand and sat her on the bed. I sat next to her and pulled the box out from under my pillow. "I saw this and I thought you would really like it."

She took the box and looked at me skeptically. She opened the top and just stared at it, not moving or speaking.

"If you don't like it or it's too much, we can take it back."

She turned and grabbed me tightly around the neck. "It's beautiful, Edward." She let me go and smiled at me. "Would you put it on for me?"

I nodded, smiling happily. I couldn't believe she was going to accept it without a fight. I took the necklace out of the box. It was a round emerald stone with a small diamond on top. The chain was gold and very feminine. I had seen it at the mall when I stopped to visit her and I thought it would look perfect against her skin. She lifted her hair up and twisted it on top of her head. I leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck. She stopped breathing for just a second and I smiled. It thrilled me to know that I caused that reaction in her.

I brought the necklace around her head then to her neck. I closed the clasp and made sure it was nice and tight. I kissed her neck again. "Would you like to look in the mirror now?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the bathroom with her. She stared at her reflection and gently touched her necklace. "Edward, it's so beautiful. And it matches your eyes."

I smiled at her, pulling her against my chest. "I'm glad you like it, Bella."

She turned in my arms and took my face into her little hands. She pulled me closer and kissed me softly. I went to lift my head, but she only pulled harder, pressing our lips together more firmly. If she wanted a real kiss, then I would help her with that.

I lifted her up and set her on the counter so she wouldn't have to be on her tiptoes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair while I licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and our tongues found each other. I slid my hands under her top and rested them against her lower back, pulling her closer to me. We finally had to stop for air and when we did, we were both grinning like idiots.

"We should really get ready now," Bella said, hopping off the counter. "So where are we going anyway?" she asked as she grabbed her clothes from the bed.

"Every Christmas, we go down to the hospital as a family and give out gifts in the children's ward."

"Wow! Really?" I nodded my head. "Edward, you and your family are so loving. It's amazing."

"We just try to give back some of the love and good fortune that has been given to us."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled up at me. "I have certainly been feeling your love and enjoying some very good fortune."

"There is more to come, beautiful. I promise." I kissed her softly. I planned to make her life as happy as I possibly could.

She smiled and turned her back to me. "Same drill as yesterday, Tutor-boy."

I grinned as I lifted her shirt. I was able to unhook her bra much quicker today and without the nervous stomach. I dropped her shirt and she went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on a moment later.

I was buttoning my black jeans when I heard her voice coming from the bathroom. I cracked the door just a little. She was singing in the shower and it sounded beautiful as it bounced off the tiled walls.

"… _How you found something in me - That I never knew was there - But you uncovered it so easily - You turn me like the season - And I began to change - You wrapped your arms around me - Now I'll never be the same - That's how love works - That's how love moves_ …" _ (Faith Hill, That's How Love Moves)_

I smiled to myself and closed the door, careful not to make a sound. I turned around, finding Alice standing before me. Her hands were behind her back as she rocked on the balls of her feet. She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Alice."

"Edward."

"Why are you in my room?"

"I came to see if Bella was ready for me to do her hair."

"She's in the shower."

"I noticed. She really has a lovely voice."

"Out."

"Not yet. What do you plan to wear with those pants?" I reached into my dresser and yanked out the dark grey shirt I planned on wearing. "Absolutely not!" Alice screeched. She went into my closet and pulled out a maroon button up. "You will wear this. You can wear your sneakers since we'll be doing so much walking."

"Thank you, great fashion wizard."

"You know you love it! Have Bella come see me when she gets out."

"Alice?" Bella called. I hadn't realized she had turned off the shower.

"Yes, Bella!" Alice replied.

"Come in here, please. Edward, get away from the door," Bella said.

Alice poked her tongue at me and I moved over to my bed. I took off my shirt and pulled the new one from the hanger.

I had taken a shower last night after Bella had stopped talking. She'd had a very interesting dream about me last night and I had felt the need for a very cold shower afterwards. Even though I wasn't mentally ready for anything more, my body had its own ideas. Not even the one I thought I had loved made me feel this way. Only Bella! And it was because this time, I really truly did love her and she gave it right back.

The bathroom door opened and Alice came out. She stopped right in front of me and wiggled her finger for me to lean down. "How did she get that off and on the last few days, Edward?" Alice whispered.

I gulped, causing Alice's tinkling laughter to fill my room.

She patted my arm. "Your secret is safe with me." She laughed again and left my room, closing the door behind her.

I pulled on the shirt Alice had picked out for me. The bathroom door opened once again and Bella came out wearing a beautiful green sweater with a v-neck. Her necklace fell perfectly above the line of the shirt. She looked exquisite.

She looked me over and smiled. "I like that color shirt on you, Edward. It goes really well with your hair."

I walked over to her and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"I'm not done yet. I'm off to see the hair wizard that is Alice." Bella ran her fingers through my hair, moving it away from my brow. I closed my eyes, loving the way it felt. "Has she tried to do anything with your hair?"

"Tried and failed and given up," I chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. I like your hair just the way it is. Gives me lots of excuses to run my fingers through it."

"You don't need excuses," I sighed, pulling her against me by her hips.

Her hand moved down my face and stopped at my neck. She kissed it sweetly. "I have to go see Alice now."

I pulled her closer and rested my head on hers. "One more minute, please."

She sighed pressed her hands against my chest. "One more." She spent the minute sliding her hands across my stomach and around my back. It was a wonderful sixty seconds that passed much too quickly. Bella sighed again.

I opened my eyes, lifted her face and kissed her lips. "Don't let Alice take too long."

She laughed. "As if I have that kind of control over her. You are the only one under my spell, Tutor-boy."

"I couldn't agree more." I kissed her again and reluctantly let her go. She smiled sweetly as she left my room, closing my door behind her.

I made my way over to my bathroom and finished getting ready. I grabbed my watch from my dresser and headed down the stairs, working on the clasp. I ran into Emmett and Jasper on the second floor, standing outside of Alice's room.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Shush!" Emmett hissed. "They're talking about us and we want to hear."

I moved closer and smirked at my friends. "What are they saying about you?"

"They just finished oohing and aahing over Rose's ring. They're talking about you now," Jasper said.

"Why do girls feel the need to gossip?" I huffed, but I found myself moving closer to the door.

Rose's voice floated through the door. "What did you say to Edward when you saw the necklace? Is he even still alive after the reaction you had to Carlisle and Esme's gift?"

"I don't recall seeing that one in the gifts I wrapped," Alice said.

"It wasn't part of the gifts. It was in Edward's room," Bella's soft voice replied. "And why does everyone assume I'm going to beat people up?"

"Emmett!" Rose and Alice snickered together.

"Edward is becoming one very sneaky little devil!" Alice laughed. "I can't believe got this necklace past me!"

"A couple of weeks with you and he goes from moody prude to sappy romantic," Rose teased.

"He really is sweet and very caring," Bella said.

"Hear that Eddie?" Emmett chuckled. "You're sweet and caring! With sugar on top."

I playfully punched his arm. He just smiled wider.

"It matches his eyes nicely," Alice said.

"I think that's why he bought it," Bella chuckled. "Like I really need another reason to think about him. All I have to do is close my eyes and there he is."

"She has it bad for you, Eddie," Jasper whispered.

"Jazz!" Emmett hissed. "Little sister," he pointed toward the door. "Big brother," he pointed to himself. "Remember?"

"You hush! You're the one that bruised her!" Jasper argued.

I started chuckling at the two of them.

The door flew open, revealing a very pissed off Rosalie. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to get these two downstairs," I said quickly. Jasper and Emmett glared at me. "They've been listening in to you girls talking."

Alice and Bella appeared behind Rosalie. Rosalie took a deep breath and screamed, "ESME!"

My mother came running out of Carlisle's study. "What's wrong, Rose?"

Rose smiled wickedly and turned to face my mother. "Your son and his friends were eavesdropping on us."

"I was not involved!" I insisted.

"He was!" Emmett and Jasper yelled. They turned to me and smirked.

"All three of you get downstairs this instant. I will deal with you in a moment," my mother ordered.

"Santa's in trouble!" Bella sang. The girls and my mother started laughing.

We made our way down the stairs and slumped down on the sofa. We traded shoulder punches until we were laughing.

"We just acted like high school kids," Jasper chuckled. "What were we thinking?"

"Who was the mastermind behind that anyways?" I asked.

"Emmett!" Jasper said.

"It seemed safe enough at the time," Emmett shrugged. "I figured I would hear them approaching the door. Not my fault someone started arguing with me. You should be more careful with what you say about my sister."

"You should realize she's a woman and not a little kid," Jasper said.

"I'm trying!" Emmett fussed. "I promised to take care of her and that's all I'm doing."

"Emmett," my mother called. We looked up to see her standing in front of the TV. "You can take care of Bella without being overbearing."

"Yes, Esme," Emmett replied.

"Which one of you would like to explain to me what just went on upstairs?" my mother asked.

Emmett and Jasper pointed at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the cowards.

"I was coming downstairs and saw Santa and his helper leaning against Alice's door. I asked them what they were doing and they said the girls were talking about them. I was getting ready to make them come down here when they started arguing over a comment Jazz made about something Bella said."

"It is extremely rude to listen into a conversation that was not meant for you," my mother said. "If the girls had wanted you to hear them, the door would have been wide open or they would have said it in front of you. This had better be a one time mistake. I expect all three of you to apologize to the girls when they come down."

"Yes, Esme," we said together.

My mother smiled and walked off toward the kitchen.

I turned to my two _friends_. "Have you both noticed that every time I'm around you, I'm getting into trouble for something?"

"If it weren't for us," Emmett said, waving between himself and Jasper. "You'd never have any fun."

"You call being yelled at by my mother fun?" I accused.

"Nope. We call getting to watch you grovel before Bella fun," Jasper chuckled.

"Still don't see how that's fun for me," I grumbled, folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Jasper, he doesn't know about that. He hasn't made her mad yet. God! I can't believe I'm about to explain this to you in reference to my own sister!" Emmett groaned.

I turned to face him. He was seriously annoyed with whatever he was about to say.

"Edward, one of the perks of making your girl mad is the make-up kiss. Bella will come down, you'll be all sappy and grovel and then she will kiss you to let you know you're forgiven. It's a kiss worth having, trust me. But if at all possible, don't make me see it," Emmett pleaded.

He seemed certain of his words. Jasper was nodding in agreement. I didn't understand any of this. I knew they loved Rose and Alice more than life so why would they want them to be upset? I was actually feeling a little sick at the thought of Bella being truly angry with me. I knew that no couple went forever without an argument, but things were still so new between us. I didn't want to mess them up.

"Edward," Bella said from right next to me.

I jumped a little having been lost in my thoughts. Emmett and Jasper snickered at me. I looked up to see Bella's face. She was purposefully keeping her face blank. She held her hand out and I took it. She led me into the room where my piano sat.

She stopped and turned to me. "Were you involved with those two goons?"

"Not on purpose. I really was trying to get them downstairs. But then I heard Rose asking about your necklace and I guess I just wanted to make sure you really liked it."

"Edward, I said I did. I told you that I would never lie to you."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know. It's hard to resist Emmett when he pulls you into one of his schemes. I've reluctantly been involved in a few myself. Just try to stick with ones that don't involve invading anyone's privacy. Okay?"

"I will try my hardest," I promised.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and twined her fingers into my hair. She pulled my face to her and pressed our lips together. She licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth happily. I left her in control of the kiss and it was one of those little choices that changed my world. This woman was kissing me and it was probably the best kiss of my life! I didn't understand how I'd gotten so lucky, but I would do my best to not take it for granted.


	29. 29A Christmas Part3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**All right loyal readers! I give you … The Evil Ex. I really hope you find Alice's revenge to be as wicked and funny as me and my helper (E.C. Cullen) do! Let me know if you love it or hate it!**

**Christmas – Part 3**

I loved Christmas. I have always loved it, ever since I first realized the change it brought out in the people around me. Not to mention all of the shopping opportunities! Don't get me wrong! I was not materialistic or shallow in the least. I just enjoyed fashion and dressing well. I knew just how lucky I was to be born into a well-to-do family. Christmas meant I would share my good fortune with others who really deserved it.

Most people would be extremely sad to be in a children's ward at Christmas. Not me! I'm too bubbly for that. I don't see it as the worst thing ever. If these children are in the hospital then they are still alive and have a chance to get healthy. It would be better for them to be home and safe, but that's not our decision. No one knows why children get sick or why doctors haven't found all the cures yet. I do know that you can get these children to forget they're sick and miserable for a short time.

I pulled my Porsche into a spot next to Edward's. Rose parked next to me and then my parents in Carlisle's Mercedes. I jumped out of the car and ran to the back of Edward's Volvo. He had the trunk open already and was grabbing the first of many bags of gifts.

"Remember!" I sang. "Boy gifts are in the green wrapping paper and girls are in the red."

"Wow!" Bella said. "Are there that many children here?"

"No, but a lot of these children have siblings," Edward explained. "We bring enough so every child gets a gift. These diseases affect the entire family, not just the sick child."

"Esme must be very proud of you," Bella said, looking at my brother and I.

"We try to make her feel that way," I replied, winking. I leaned closer to Bella. "Have to make up for my wild partying ways somehow!"

Bella laughed happily before pulling me close. "Alice, I like that you pretend to be wild when all you really are is a shopping addict."

"Compared to my brother, I am the original wild-child," I chuckled.

"Maybe he's just pretending," Bella whispered. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh, Santa!" Edward called. Emmett bounded right over. Edward handed him two bags.

"Girls, you will be Santa's helpers with Esme, pulling gifts out of the bags," Carlisle said. "The boys and I will carry the bags."

"Rose, you make Mrs. Claus look like a supermodel," Bella giggled.

"I tried to tone it down, Bella," Rose sighed with a wicked grin. "But when you're this hot …" They hugged each other and laughed. They were going to get along really well. I could just see it!

We made our way into the hospital with Bella and I running ahead to open doors for the boys. Edward tried to tell her something about running, but one look from Bella shushed him. I really wanted to laugh, but decided to let it go. Christmas spirit and all!

The first room we went to was occupied by a little eight year old girl with leukemia named Kristine. I made it a point every year to study the floor charts and learn all the kids' names to help Santa and Mrs. Claus. Kristine was sitting up in her bed with her five year old brother. She looked tired and she had lost all of her hair from her chemo treatments. I pulled up my best smile and skipped into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Kristine!" I sang.

"How do you know my name?" the little girl asked.

"I'm Alice and I'm one of Santa's helpers." I turned and pointed toward the door as Emmett and Rosalie came in with the rest of our family trailing behind them.

"Santa!" the two children screamed. Their parents stood up and moved closer to the bed.

"That's right!" I said.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Emmett boomed. "I checked my list twice and it says that Kristine and Benji have been very good this year."

"We have!" Kristine exclaimed, sitting up straighter in her bed. "Benji even shared his toys with me yesterday!" The little boy could only nod. He was in awe of Santa and Mrs. Claus.

Edward was handing Bella a green gift and whispering softly to her. When she turned towards me, her eyes were watery. She had such a soft heart. Esme pulled out a red gift and walked up to the bed with Bella.

"These two helpers are Esme and Bella," I explained, pointing to them. "Santa came down here to personally bring you each a very special Christmas gift."

"Thank you, Santa!" Kristine cried, taking the red gift from Esme.

"Wow!" Benji breathed, taking his gift from Bella. We all chuckled at that. We watched as the two children opened their gifts. This was always the best part, watching their eyes light up with happiness.

"Mommy! It's a Christmas Barbie! She's got a reindeer doll!" Kristine squealed.

"A got a dinosaur!" Benji yelled. "Daddy, what kind is this?"

"That looks like a stegosaurus," Benji's dad answered.

"Santa and I are very happy that you both liked your gifts," Rosalie said. "We would love to stay longer, but as you can see, we have lots of presents to deliver." Rose moved closer to the bed and put her hand on Kristine's. "Now, Kristine, Santa and I expect you to be on the good list again next year. You make sure you listen to your doctors and parents and get nice and strong. You'll be nine next year. That's a good year for a big girl bike if you're healthy enough to ride."

"Wow! You really are Santa and Mrs. Claus!" Kristine breathed. "I have a question though."

"What's that honey?" I asked.

"We know that Santa is Santa Clause, but what's your first name, Mrs. Claus?" Kristine questioned.

"It's Rose," Rosalie said softly. She kissed Kristine's cheek and we all headed out of the room.

I skipped over to Bella and pulled her into a hug. "You did really well in there. As sad as we are for these kids, we can never cry in front of them. They need positive, happy thoughts and not tears."

"Does it get easier?" Bella asked, looking at me with hope in her sweet brown eyes.

"Not really. But you learn to put them before yourself and smile whether you want to or not," I replied. Bella nodded and found her smile. "Exactly, Bella!"

We continued on our journey through the ward. I went into every room first and announced the children's names. It really helped to convince them Rose and Emmett were the real deal. Although with Emmett's joyous personality and booming voice, I didn't have much work to do. Most of the children just marveled at how pretty Mrs. Claus was compared to their story books.

We took a short break as we finished one end of the ward to let the boys put down the bags for a bit. We still had a lot of presents and the bags were rather heavy for the guys. I ran over to the nurse's station to say a quick Merry Christmas to the girls on staff. They had helped me learn the floor chart.

"Hello!" I sang as I danced over.

"Alice!" Mary called as she came around the desk and hugged me tightly. "Are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen with you?"

"Yes. They're just around the corner resting. We just finished the first end of the ward."

"Your family is so sweet to do this every year."

"We have a new Santa and Mrs. Claus this year. Santa is much more believable without the pillow shaped gut. And Mrs. Claus is turning many heads."

"Did Doctor Cullen and the Mrs. get made-over for Christmas?"

"No!" I laughed. "My good friends Emmett and Rosalie volunteered."

"Rosalie … Isn't she the pretty blonde girl? Your boyfriend's sister, right?"

"Mary, you have an excellent memory!"

"I remember them both from last year." Mary frowned for a second and sighed. "Alice, speaking of people I remember …"

"What is it?"

"That Stanley girl is in the hospital. She and her mother, the town crier, are volunteer candy-stripers for the day."

"That little … so damn fake!" I growled. "What floor are they on?"

"Sally called me from up on the fifth floor to let me know. She knew you would be here and would want to know."

"Ali!" Edward called as he and Bella jogged over laughing. "You need to come help Emmett. Santa is having a wardrobe malfunction!"

"He … he … he split the pants!" Bella panted through her laughter.

"No!" I gasped.

"I have just the thing!" Mary said. She ran around the desk and dug through her purse. She came back over with a spool of thread and needle. "I always take it with me for little accidents."

I took it from her and handed it to Edward. "Take this over for mom to start. I'll be right behind you." Edward nodded, still chuckling. He and Bella jogged back around the corner.

"Wow! Was that Edward?" Mary asked with awe in her voice.

"Yes!" I beamed.

"Alice, that is not the same boy that's been here the last few years!"

"I know! The brunette he was with was his girlfriend Bella. They're very much in love!"

"And fate has to put the evil Stanley girl in the hospital on the same day you guys are here! That's just not right. I never did like her or her mother but after what she did to sweet Edward … she's actually the first person I've ever loathed. How sad is that?"

"Don't you worry about her, Mary. If that little … Let's just say that if she comes anywhere near my brother, she'll need her own candy-striper."

"Alice, dear," my mother called through her giggles. "I can't do it. Please help!"

"I'll see you later, Mary," I said, giving her a quick hug. "I have to go save Santa's pants!"

After ten minutes and two needle pricks, I had Emmett put back into one piece. The ward had been ringing with our laughter throughout the entire process. Emmett's yelps from being stuck didn't help us at all. We gathered everything up and made our way to the other side of the ward.

It took us about an hour and a half to finish up delivering presents to every child. We had some left over so Edward and Bella took them down into the garage. My parents would drop them at a donation center later in the week. They decided to go up to his office and check his messages.

I grabbed Jasper. "We have to go up to the fifth floor."

"Why?" Jasper asked, seeing my mixture of glee and anger.

"She's here in the hospital."

"Who?" Rosalie asked, noticing my tone.

"_She_!" I snarled.

"Please tell me we are going to do something to her," Emmett begged, rubbing his hands together.

"Nothing too drastic," I said, smiling wickedly. "But I want to make sure she squirms a little."

"What's the plan?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's very simple!" I replied. "It won't be as fun as my original plan, but it will work. We casually have a conversation about how wonderful Edward and Bella are together. Then we talk about the stupid, idiotic, silly child that didn't think he was good enough for her."

"Letting her know what she's missing?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's selfish enough to care," I shrugged. "It'll eat away at her!"

"What if she tries to cause trouble for Edward?" Rose asked.

I chuckled. "And which one of us would actually let her get close enough to do that?"

"I dare anyone to try and mess with my sister's relationship," Emmett said, crossing his large arms.

"Careful, Em," I said with a grin. "We don't want you to split Santa's jacket, too!"

We ran to the elevators and made our way up to the fifth floor. I led the others over to the nurse's desk.

"Sally!" I sang.

"Alice!" she cried, coming around the desk to hug me. "Mary and I were talking about you earlier."

"I just left Mary. She told me all about it," I said. "So where is she?"

Sally chuckled, "I sent her into Mr. Davies' room. To change out his bedpan!"

I laughed and hugged her. "Sally, I am forever in your debt."

"Alice, it is certainly my pleasure. Anyone who messes with the Cullen family messes with me," Sally replied. Sally looked around me. "Jasper, Rosalie, I remember you both from last year. It's nice to see you both again. But, Santa, who are you?"

"Santa is Rosalie's fiancée!" I joyfully announced, grabbing Rose's hand and showing her ring to Sally.

Emmett took off his hat and fake beard. "I'm Emmett."

"Hello and congratulations!" Sally said.

"Alice," Jasper whispered into my ear. "She's on her way down the hall and not in a very good mood."

I nodded and turned back to Sally. I winked at her and waited for Jessica Stanley to draw just a little closer. Then, louder than necessary, I started talking.

"Emmett proposed just last night in front of the Christmas tree. It was so sweet and romantic. I think it gave Edward some ideas. He's been dating Emmett's sister Bella and they are very much in love. I can't wait for you to meet Bella. She is the most darling girl and our parents just adore her. They were so happy when Edward ended things with that awful Stanley girl. That relationship would never have gone anywhere. That girl was silly enough to think that Edward wasn't good enough for her."

"Can you imagine?" Rose added. "How anyone could think they were too high and mighty for Edward Cullen is beyond me! If he wasn't so much younger than me, I would have dated him."

"Lucky for me he's a youngster," Emmett laughed, pulling Rose against his side. "Besides, my sister looks better on his arm."

"As much as I'm looking forward to having you for a brother-in-law, Emmett," Jasper said. "I can't say I would have been disappointed for it to be Edward. He's a damn good guy. He's always honest and to the point. Bella compliments him perfectly though. She's truly his other half."

I kept a close eye on Jessica throughout our little exchange. She started off with shock at seeing us, ran into jealousy upon hearing of Bella, visited fury when she was discussed, spent some time with awe when Rosalie talked about Edward, and then found her way back to jealousy. Too bad she'd never be able to do anything about it! I laughed on the inside as I watched this selfish, evil girl trying to act like she had feelings for my brother.

"Where is Edward?" Sally asked.

"He and Bella snuck off to the car," I replied, winking with great exaggeration. "I'm not sure if we'll see them again tonight."

"What!" Jessica shrieked.

We all turned to face her. Sally stepped out in front of us. "Ms. Stanley, you are in a hospital!" she hissed. "There are some very sick people on this floor and they do not need to be disturbed by you. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Noth … Nothing," Jessica stammered. "Um … Alice, could I speak to you for a moment?" The girl actually tried to smile at me. She was so dense!

I returned her fake smile, but only better. "I'm sorry … who are you?"

"Oh!" Jessica cried. "I thought … I'm Jessica. I used to date Edward."

I looked at her with confusion then remembrance. "Sorry, Jessica. I only saw you the one time and you were on all fours. I didn't see much of your face."

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Sally were snickering behind me. I ignored them and continued smiling at my prey.

"I could have sworn you were much hairier last time. Did Santa bring you a body wax?" I asked.

Jessica stared at me. Her mouth hung open in the most horrified expression. Good!

"Or maybe it was that guy you were helping. I could see how he would have trouble finding his part in the dark. Of course, he's probably one of those guys that blames it on shrinkage," I chuckled. "How is he?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You're not together?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. "For shame!"

"Um … he was just there to …"

"Oh! No need to tell me! I've heard that a lot of teenagers like to experiment. I guess you could call that the bestiality phase," I said sweetly. "For him anyway," I muttered too low for her to hear.

Her eyes were unfocused as she struggled to grasp what I was saying to her. She shook her head, as if it would help.

"I just … I wanted to know how Edward was doing," Jessica said, trying her fake smile again. "I really miss him. I never got to apologize for that night. It was all a big misunderstanding."

I bit the inside of my cheek. How dare she call what she did a misunderstanding. If only we weren't in the hospital right now! But my father's reputation was more important that this _thing_ in front of me.

"Water under the bridge! You know, he probably doesn't even remember you. To be honest," I giggled. "I don't even really remember what happened that night. We were so happy that you decided to move on! It was just breaking Edward's heart to keep pretending! He wanted to feel for you, but there was no spark! That happens sometimes. Anyway! We went out to celebrate after!" I winked at her. "The hangovers were brutal!"

"Would you please tell him I said hello?" Jessica asked.

"I'll try to remember," I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm just horrible with names. It's Jennifer, right?" I replied. I glanced at my wrist. "Oh! Look at the time. We'd better make sure Edward and Bella are decent before my parents meet us in the garage."

I turned to Sally and hugged her. She patted my shoulder and gave me a big wink.

"Sally! It was wonderful to see you as always. I'll call and schedule lunch with you and the girls soon." I turned back to Jessica. "Have a happy holiday, Jennifer!"

I waved as I stepped into the elevator with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. As the doors closed, we burst into laughter. Edward would probably be upset since he's so tender-hearted, but I knew he would never find out. I would protect him just like I'd done his entire life. No one messes with my little brother and gets away with it!

"I wish I could have found an excuse to beat the snot out of her," I sighed, leaning into Jasper. "But I'll settle for enraging her any day!"

"Don't worry, Alice! That girl is being eaten up by her own jealousy over Bella. She'll destroy her self in time," Jasper said.

"Revenge is so sweet!" I chuckled.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

For all of you who voted for Tanya ... she's in the story, but she's not a threat.

For all of you who voted for Lauren ... she's not here

Congrats to the few who voted Jessica as the Evil Ex.

For what I've gathered out of the books, Lauren is able to talk and come up with such a scheme, but would leave Jessica to actually pull it off. So! I made her the Evil Ex! Feel free to go forth and beat her to a pulp! LOL!!!!!!!!!

Much Love, My-Bella!


	30. 30E Snow

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Snow**

I took a break from the video game I had been playing with Emmett and Jasper. I stood and stretched, looking around for Bella.

She was standing at the large glass window, staring out into the snow-covered backyard. I walked over to her and wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

"What are you focused on, love?" I whispered into her ear.

"Have you ever noticed how clean snow makes everything look?"

"Clean?"

"Yes. It's just white, pure. No dirt, no grass, nothing but the snow. And then it melts and turns the ground soggy. Funny how something that looks so clean makes everything else so dirty. It's like snow is good and evil wrapped into one."

"Snow is good and evil?" I chuckled.

"Not literally, Edward." She waved a hand at me. "Don't listen to me. My mind is just rambling."

I was suddenly filled with anticipation as a great idea hit me. "Would you like to go outside and play in the snow with me?"

"Play in the snow?" she laughed.

"Yes. Are you too old to play with me?" I asked, playfully spinning her around to face me.

"We're the same age, Tutor-boy," she said, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Physically, yes. But what age is your heart, Bella? Come on!" I pleaded, gently tugging her arm, trying to get her to move toward the coat closet. "Please play with me in the snow, Bella." I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Okay! Okay!" she laughed, running her thumb against my lip.

"What are you two doing?" Emmett chuckled.

I turned toward him, grinning. "Bella's going to play in the snow with me!"

"Snowball fight!" Emmett roared, jumping up and running for his own coat.

"Yes!" Jasper hissed, following after Emmett.

"Alice!" I yelled up the stairs. "Rosalie! Come with us! We're going out in the snow!"

I grabbed Bella's jacket and helped her get it on. I grabbed the extra gloves, hat and scarf we kept in the closet and wrapped Bella up protectively; I didn't want her to get cold or sick.

"That's enough," Bella laughed. "Anymore and I won't be able to walk, much less play in the snow. I'll just fall over from all the weight up top."

"I'll catch you before you can even touch the ground," I promised, kissing her forehead.

"Bella! We have to make snow angels!" Alice cried as she tugged on her own coat.

"I do not want to be pelted with a single snowball, Emmett," Rose warned.

"Sure, Rosie," Emmett smirked as he and Jasper headed through the swinging door of the kitchen.

"He's up to something," Rose said as she put on her coat and gloves.

I zipped up my jacket and took Bella's gloved hand in mine. I led her through the kitchen and out the backdoor. Emmett and Jasper were making their ammunition piles. I pointed to the far side of the yard. "Let's go over there, Bella. It should be out of the firing range."

"What should we do with the snow?" she asked, looking up at me and smiling.

"I think we should follow Alice's idea and make snow angels," I replied.

"Yeah!" Alice cried, bouncing up and down next to us. Rose followed quietly, keeping a wary eye on Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, put your arms out," I instructed. "That way, we can make sure we have enough distance and I won't accidentally hit your arm."

Bella smiled and held out her arms. "I feel like the world's strangest scarecrow," Bella chuckled.

I laughed as our fingertips brushed together. "I think this is far enough. Now for the fun part! Just let yourself fall back into the snow." Alice and I dropped back together, laughing on the way down. I had always loved the rushed from free-falling. I looked up to see Bella watching me. "Come on, Bella! You'll have fun! Try it!"

She sighed heavily, pretending to be disgusted, but did as I asked. She squealed on the way down, keeping her eyes tightly shut. Alice, Rose and I exchanged a glance and then laughed together. Bella turned her head and watched us, chuckling to herself.

"Probably not the most graceful thing ever," Bella said.

"Just make your angel," I laughed, rolling my eyes at her. Alice, Rose and I stood up at the same time, admiring our work. "Your's is always the smallest, sister dear," I said, putting an arm around Alice's shoulders. "And Rose's is perfect again this year."

"Your's is pretty good too," Rose said, looking down at mine. She nudged my shoulder and nodded her head toward Bella.

Bella was lying in the snow. Her eyes were closed with her hands resting on her stomach. She looked like she really had snow wings.

"She's absolutely gorgeous," I whispered.

"So go tell her that," Alice teased, pushing me toward Bella.

I knelt in the snow and crawled over Bella. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "You ask me to make a snow angel and then come and ruin it," she said with humor and love in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Who needs a snow angel when I have the real thing?" I replied, leaning down and kissing her soft lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I smiled as she started running her gloved hands through my hair. She had just parted her lips for me when we were rudely interrupted by a snowball hitting my head and her hand.

"Ouch!" Bella yelled, jerking her hand away. I turned to see Emmett and Jasper chuckling.

"Quit making out with my sister and get over here and fight us," Emmett yelled.

I turned my attention back to Bella and grabbed the hand that had been hit. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Bella sighed. "It just surprised me. Caught me on the knuckles. That hurts the worst."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," Bella replied. She leaned up and kissed me quickly. "Now go kill my brother for me."

I grinned at her as I jumped up. I pulled her to her feet then jogged over to where Emmett and Jasper were standing. "Give me a moment. You both have ammo."

"You should have thought of that instead of making sissy snow angels," Emmett said with a wicked grin.

A snowball came sailing out of nowhere and smacked Emmett right in the back of the head. Jasper and I fell over laughing at Emmett's stunned expression.

"So snow angels are sissy, huh?" Rosalie asked, tossing a snowball between her hands. I noticed Alice and Bella also had snowballs.

"Come on," Emmett pleaded, holding his hands up with the palms facing forward. "You have to admit that snow angels are what girls do in the snow. Snowball fights are what guys do."

"Ladies," Rosalie said, grinning wickedly at Emmett. All three of them threw at the same time. Emmett was hit in the forehead, chest, and shoulder.

Jasper and I started laughing all over again, leaning against each other. Our laughter was cut off when we were both hit in the head. We glared at Emmett. He only chuckled and pointed to the girls. Jasper and I glanced at each other before running for his stockpile. Emmett followed us and we each grabbed a snowball. We started walking slowly toward our partners, grinning mischievously.

"Don't you dare!" Rosalie warned Emmett. "I told you that I had better not get touched with a single snowball."

Emmett broke his snowball into two pieces. "And I meant it, Rosie. You won't get hit by a _single_ snowball."

"Jazzy!" Alice sang. "You wouldn't really hit me with that cold, wet snowball. What if I got sick? Wouldn't you just feel awful about it?"

"I'll buy you some chicken noodle soup, sweetheart," Jasper replied, smirking at my sister.

"Do it and die, Tutor-boy!" Bella said as she backed away from me very slowly.

"Bella, love. You know it's only fair. You did hit me," I said, stalking towards her.

Bella glared hotly at me and her cheeks turned an alluring shade of red. She stopped moving and put her hands on her hips, jutting her chin out. I loved her stubborn look! I dropped the snowball and jumped at her instead, spinning her so that I was the one hitting the ground and she was lying on my chest. She screamed as I grabbed her and laughed as we hit the ground. I pulled her hair away from her face. She continued to laugh, her brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Edward," she chuckled. "Thank you for not hitting me with a snowball."

"You're welcome," I replied, gently pulling her face to mine and kissing her tenderly. Bella screamed against me. I let her go and stared at her. "What?"

"Cold!" she cried, moving off of me. "Someone just hit me!"

As she turned, I could see the snow in her hair, just above her neck. I sat up and saw Emmett grinning. "I think it was your brother," I whispered to her.

"I think he's a dead man!" Bella hissed. She moved so that she was hiding behind me on her knees. "Keep him distracted," she ordered.

"What are you, Edward? Bella's human shield?" Emmett said, tossing a snowball between his giant paws.

"If that's what she tells me to be," I shot back. "She wouldn't need a shield if you hadn't hit her with a snowball."

"She was in the line of fire. Merely a casualty of war. I was actually aiming for you," Emmett said.

"Liar!" I chuckled. "There was no way you could hit me with Bella lying on me."

"Like I said," Emmett shrugged. "Casualty of war."

"When I tell you to, move to my side as quickly as you can. I've got a nice little ammo pile for us," Bella whispered against my ear. I shivered from the way her breath blew across my face. I wanted nothing more that to pull her into my arms and kiss her again.

"Stop shielding the, Squirt," Emmett said. "She'll be safe once you get away from her. You're the one I really want to pelt. I never got my rematch from you last year."

"You still remember that," I laughed.

"It was all he talked about until summer," Jasper said, winking at me. I think he had a pretty good idea of what Bella was doing behind me.

"Now!" Bella hissed.

I spun around and got on my knees next to her. She really did have a nice pile of snowballs made. She was already launching them at Emmett. I watched as one hit him in the shoulder and another on his arm. I tossed one at him and it slammed him in the center of his chest. Emmett was stunned at first, but quickly recovered and started throwing his own snowballs. Bella leaned over and hid her upper body behind me. Emmett didn't care. He just pelted her legs instead. Bella squealed and jumped, moving closer to me and clinging to the back of my jacket.

"Truce, Emmett!" Bella yelled.

"Thought so, Squirt!" Emmett laughed.

"What is all the noise out here?" my mother asked from the top of the porch steps.

"Snowball fight!" Alice sang. "Want to join us?"

"I think your father and I are a little old for snowball fights, Alice," my mother replied with a sly grin.

I grabbed one of Bella's snowballs and tossed it at my mother, hitting her in the shoulder. She gasped and turned to look at me. "You're only as old as you feel, Mother!" I yelled to her. "And I know you feel somewhere around twenty-seven! So get out here and fight us!"

"Edward Anthony!" my mother laughed, pointing a finger at me. "When I tell your father that you hit me with a snowball."

Alice pranced over and handed our mother a snowball. "Get him, Mom!"

My mother looked from Alice to me then grabbed the snowball, grinning wickedly.

"She's so beautiful when she smiles that way," Bella said softly next to me. I turned to kiss Bella, but never got that far. I got hit just above my ear by a snowball. Bella was rolling on the ground next to me laughing and pointing at me.

My mother cried, "Oh, dear!" I turned to see her hiding her smile behind her hand and staring at me. She ran over to the backdoor and opened it. "Carlisle! You better get out here! I need protection from the children's snowballs!"

I watched as my father stepped out the door and kissed my mother's cheek. "Your knight is here, my lady!"

"Ugh!" Alice groaned. "Mom, don't you ever get tired of dad saying that? He's done it every year!"

"Nope!" my mother chuckled, kissing Carlisle's cheek. She turned her attention toward my sister. "I'm sure there's something that Jasper says to you that you enjoy hearing."

"Quite a few somethings," I said, grinning at my sister. Alice poked her tongue at me.

"Can we get back to fighting now?" Emmett whined, holding a snowball in each hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's arm cocking back. I followed the snowball as it flew across the yard and smacked Emmett right in the middle of his forehead.

"Oops!" Bella giggled. "A little high. I was aiming for his chest."

"You are so dead, Squirt!" Emmett laughed, wiping the snow from his face.

I stood up, pulling Bella along with me. I ran us to the trees and kept her between the tree and my body. We poked our heads around the trunk to see Emmett smiling wickedly at us.

"You can run, but you can't hide forever," Emmett chuckled.

He launched a snowball at us and I yanked Bella back as she squealed. The snowball hit the side of the tree trunk and splattered us when it broke apart.

"We need to see where he is," Bella giggled, slowly inching around the tree again.

Emmett was momentarily distracted by Jasper and my father's attack on him. My mother, Alice and Rose were having a three-way fight, with no one really getting hit. They were ducking and jumping out of the way as they laughed and squealed.

I felt Bella giggling against me and looked down to see her smiling and watching everyone. She was beautiful beyond all description in that moment.

I was so caught up in watching Bella that I had forgotten about the fight going on just a few feet away. That was until a snowball hit me hard in the shoulder. Bella was staring up at me with wide eyes. She grabbed my jacket and yanked me back behind the tree. She gently brushed the snow from me.

"Why didn't you move out of the way?" she asked, staring intently at me.

I loved how deep her brown eyes looked. I was amazed that I could see so many things in them. Right now, I could see her love and concern for me. "I was distracted. I didn't see it coming."

"What in the world could have had you that distracted? Carlisle took forever to launch it! He was actually aiming, trying to decide just where to hit you!"

I stepped closer to her, pinning her against the tree. I cupped her cold face in my hands. "You, Isabella. You continually distract me with your beauty."

"Maybe I should go back to my place if I'm such a distraction," she teased, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"And if I decide to keep you right here and never let you go?" I asked, kissing each of her cheeks gently.

"You won't get any complaints from me, Tutor-boy." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me sweetly.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice called. "Get out here and fight with us, you wimps!"

Bella giggled as she grabbed my hand tightly. "Let's go get them!"

We came around the tree to see all of them standing in a line, smiling at us. Alice launched the first snowball and everyone followed after her. I quickly grabbed Bella and pulled her in front of me as I turned my back to them. We all laughed as my back was pelted by the snowballs.


	31. 31B Breakfast with Emmett

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Breakfast with Emmett**

"Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine!" a voice bellowed. "It's a little earthquaky!" it continued as the bed started to shake.

Edward and I were jolted awake. He grabbed me up into his arms, trying to protect me from whatever force had descended upon his room. I wondered if there really was an earthquake happening. But no! We were fine. It was just a six-foot four, two-hundred and fifty pound, muscled up idiot that I lovingly referred to as big brother.

"Good morning, kiddies!" Emmett chuckled. "Nice hair, the both of you!"

"Emmett, what are you doing in my room?" Edward asked, annoyance ringing through his tone.

"I have come to collect yonder baby sister to whisk her off to breakfast," Emmett explained. "Just the two of us, Squirt! Get your buns in some jeans and get downstairs!"

"And if I don't feel like getting up right now?" I challenged, giving him my best scowl.

Emmett leaned over the end of the bed and smiled wickedly. "I send Alice up to dress you."

I flicked the covers off so fast and hard that the end smacked Edward in the face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward. Alice!"

"It's fine," he chuckled. "I completely understand."

"Nice jammies, Eddie!" Emmett laughed.

Throwing back the covers had unveiled Edward's pajama pants. He said Alice had bought them as a joke, but he wore them since they were comfortable. The pants were black with little red apples that were missing a chunk. Big white letters spelled 'Bite Me' all across the fabric.

I pushed on my brother's shoulder, getting him moving towards the door. "If you want me dressed, get out."

"Bella, you aren't dressing in front of your new boyfriend, are you?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I dress in the bathroom, thank you very much!" I hissed, getting him to let me push him the rest of the way out of the door. I slammed and locked the door.

"Fifteen minutes or I'm coming back!" Emmett warned.

"I want a shower. Give me twenty minutes and I'll try not to be sarcastic during breakfast," I offered.

"Deal! But not a minute over!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I sighed, leaning against the door. I glanced at the alarm clock. "Six thirty!" I groaned. I drug my feet as I headed over to Edward's open arms. "Why does he feel the need to have breakfast so God awful early?"

"I have no clue," he chuckled.

"At least you can go back to sleep," I muttered against his shirt.

"Doubtful. You won't be here with me."

"That's sweet and all, but we both know the minute your head hits that pillow, you'll be out! It's way too early for sane people to be out of bed."

"Are you not sane, Bella?" he chuckled.

"I am temporarily incapacitated while in the presence of my big brother." I leaned my head back to see Edward's face. "Morning."

"Morning," he laughed.

"You give me my good-morning kiss and I'll give you another good-night kiss. Sound like a deal?"

"Very much," he whispered as he brushed his lips against mine. "Good morning, Bella."

I pressed our lips together more firmly before pulling away. "Good night, Edward."

I pushed on his chest and he pretended to fall onto his pillow. I smirked at him as I tucked the covers tightly around him.

"Night, Eddie! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Don't make me tell Emmett you don't really need a shower," he warned.

His threat was ruined by the big goofy grin on his face. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Leave the threats to me, Tutor-boy. You suck at them!"

He chuckled once more before rolling on his side and closing his eyes. "I'll miss you, Bella."

I moved his hair away from his forehead. "I'll miss you, too. But I must go report for duty as the little sister and spend the morning annoying my big brother."

I kissed his forehead once more then headed for the closet. Edward was right. I didn't really need a shower since I had taken one last night. But Emmett didn't need to know. I had just wanted to spend a few minutes with Edward before leaving him for what was sure to be a very long morning.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and my favorite shirt. Emmett had found the shirt for me a few months ago. He knew I was a big fan of the cartoon 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'. The shirt was one of the rare gifts I had accepted without a fuss. It was teal colored with a stressed-out looking version of my favorite imaginary friend, Cheese. The writing on the shirt was a shade lighter and said 'Gotta Go Cheese'.

I quickly dressed. My side was still so hurting, making it difficult to tame my hair. I managed an awkward looking ponytail. I checked over my reflection in the mirror and ended up waving my hands at myself. It was too darn early in the morning to give that much attention to my look.

I went back to the closet for my coat, but spied something even better! I snagged Edward's leather jacket instead. We'd gotten in late last night, foregoing the usual trip to the coat closet downstairs.

I snuck over to the bed, not wanting to wake him if he had gone back to sleep. A big grin covered my face when I saw him. He was hugging my pillow with a little smile on his face. I covered my mouth to keep myself from giggling.

I shook my head as I walked toward the door. So much for having trouble getting back to sleep! I made sure to turn the lock on his door so no one else could get in and wake him.

I carefully went down the stairs, wanting to avoid any further injury to my person. I looked up when I reached the living room floor. Emmett was leaning against the front door, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't that jacket already eat you once before?" Emmett chuckled.

"Ha, ha!" I said, making a face at him. "Are we getting breakfast or would you rather stand there and make fun of me all day?"

Emmett rubbed his chin as if he was actually considering option two. "You're lucky I'm hungry," he said, pushing away from the door.

He opened the door, bowing to me with a wave of his big hand. "I beg the pleasure of your company on this fine, crisp, winter morning. I promise breakfast and a Coke!"

"Now you're talking!" I said, hurrying out of the door.

Emmett laughed as he followed after me. He scooped me up and tossed me into the passenger seat of the Jeep. I started laughing, thinking of just how many times he'd done it over the years.

"Don't spazz out on me just yet, Squirt!" he chuckled as he climbed behind the wheel.

"I was just thinking of how many times you've tossed me up here."

"I figured you'd prefer me tossing you to Edward's booty grab."

I slapped his arm hard. "Shut up!"

"You're smiling," he said, wiggling his finger at me. "That means you liked it. Guess I can't beat him up for it."

"You are never allowed to lay a single finger, foot, elbow … just … you are not allowed to touch him in any way, shape or form! Do you understand me, Emmett Swan?" I gave him my fiercest glare.

"Tone down the aggression, Squirt! I was only joking. But just so we're clear, if he ever hurts you, no one on this Earth will stop me from getting to him."

"Fair enough."

"Why?" he asked, confusion etched in the creases of his brow.

"I don't think he'll hurt me," I shrugged. "That's all."

"Do you forgive me for waking you so early?" he asked, giving me his best sad puppy dog face.

I pushed his head away, grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, yeah! You big bear! But what made you decide to have breakfast with me all of a sudden?"

"Can't a guy treat his kid sister for the heck of it?"

"A guy could, but not you!" I chuckled.

"I was hoping to talk to you."

"About?"

"About," he said, drawing out the word. "Your thoughts, opinions, and feelings on me asking Rosie to marry me."

Emmett parked the Jeep and shut off the engine. I jumped out of the vehicle before he could repeat his question. I wanted to use the brief time between now and when we sat down to gather my thoughts.

He came around the Jeep, wrapping his big arm around my neck.

"It's very difficult to walk while in a chokehold, Em. Especially for a clumsy person like me."

"I've got you. You aren't going anywhere I don't take you."

"Em! This is uncomfortable!"

"Quit your whining before I give you a noogie to go along with this chokehold."

I immediately closed my mouth. Few things hurt worse than one of Emmett's noogie rubs. I swore he rubbed in a bald spot last time.

"Plain Jane standin' in the rain!" Emmett bellowed to a short waitress.

"Where have you been eating, Emmett Swan? 'Cause I know your ugly mug hasn't graced this establishment in over a month," the waitress replied.

"My girlfriend's got me on a diet, Janey!" Emmett patted his belly.

"It must be the see food one," Jane laughed. "Want a booth or the counter?"

"I've the kid sis with me today so I'll take a booth." Emmett lifted my head up further. "Bella, this is Jane. Jane, this here is my little sister, Bella."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Jane said, smiling at me.

"Do you tell everyone about me?" I asked my brother, trying once again to free myself from his grip.

"Yep!" Emmett chuckled. "The little one here will have a Coke. I'll have coffee. You remember the way I like it, don't you, Janey?"

"Emmett, call me Janey or Plain Jane once more today …" the waitress threatened.

"Don't be that way! You know you love me!" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at her, getting her to laugh.

Jane led us over to a booth in the middle of the diner. Emmett practically pushed me into one side of the booth while sliding in on the other.

I straightened out my self and my shirt, trying to glare at him. But as usual, his big goofy grin made me smile in return.

"So down to business, Squirt! What are your thoughts?"

"I'm happy for you, and for Rose."

"Yeah, you said that. What else?"

"Alice will probably not let you have any say-so in the wedding planning."

"Nice try. But I only want to discuss you."

"Why?"

"Because I worry about you."

"No need. I'm good."

"Did you like the ring? What about my proposal? How many bad dreams have you had? Want pancakes for breakfast?" Emmett shot his questions out quickly and I answered them without really thinking.

"Yeah. Edward totally wrote that. A few. I'd rather eggs." I winced as I realized what he'd just done. I hadn't fallen for that trick in ages. I looked up at him. "You suck."

"You only say that because I caught you. How many is a few, Bella?"

"One full one and two that I woke myself from as soon as they started."

"When?"

"The complete one was the night of the party with Edward."

"Understandable. New boyfriend and all. What about the others?"

Jane saved the day by arriving with my Coke and Emmett's coffee. I ordered cheesy eggs and hash browns. My brother, bottomless pit that he was, ordered eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, hash browns, toast, a muffin and juice.

"Jane seems really nice when she's not annoyed with you," I commented. I was hoping to keep him distracted. I really did not want to discuss my dreams with him.

"The other two, Bella." He used his serious voice, letting me know we would sit there all day if necessary.

"One the other night when you proposed and one last night. But that doesn't mean they're related to you proposing."

"Maybe. So if they're not, what else have you been stressing about?"

I picked at the edge of my napkin, ripping off a corner.

"We can sit here all day, Bella. But something tells me, you'd like to get back to Edward at some point."

"I'm a little sad. It sort of seems like I'm losing you in some way. And I'm nervous because you've always been there to take care of me and now I need to do it myself."

"First of all, you aren't losing me. You're gaining a sister-in-law. I'm not leaving your life just because I'm engaged. I won't ever leave your life. I'm your big brother. I'm not going anywhere. Secondly, you've raised me more than I've raised you."

"It's just weird. It's been the two of us for a long time."

"I know you miss them, Bella. You think I don't see, but I do. That little hint of sadness in your eyes rats you out. I just don't understand why you don't come to me when you start thinking about them and getting all worked up."

"Because I'm not trying to think about them or get worked up."

"And that's your problem. You refuse to think about them then something happens to remind you of them and the memories hit you all at once."

"I thought we were talking about the engagement."

"We're talking about a lot of things. Bella, I don't want to see you having that dream all the time again."

"You won't."

"Don't try to loophole me!" he said, pointing a finger at me. "I invented that! Just because you're sleeping over at Edward's doesn't mean I won't find out about it."

"It was just a couple of dreams. I really think you're overreacting."

"I'm just looking out for you, Bella. I love you, kid."

"I love you, Em."

"Speaking of looking out … what exactly is going on with you and Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you've been sleeping in his room since we started staying over for Christmas."

"It's just comfortable," I shrugged.

"You aren't …"

"Emmett!" I sighed, hiding my face in my hands. "Seriously! It's only been a few weeks!"

"Yeah, but I understand about hormones and stuff."

"God, shoot me now!" I groaned. "Emmett, I am not so young that I will allow hormones to rule my actions."

"Just be careful. Sometimes, your head and your body can want different things and the head doesn't always win."

I lifted my face and smirked at him. "Speaking from experience?"

"Shut it!" he growled, throwing a napkin at me.

I smiled at my victory! Case closed! Topic retired! My sex life, or lack of it, was no longer up for discussion. I loved deflection!

Jane appeared with our breakfast, further saving me from embarrassment. Emmett was all business once he started eating. Thank God for small favors! And for the really big ones … like Edward not being invited to this lovely breakfast. I chuckled to myself as I slipped a fork full of eggs into my mouth.


	32. 32E Dinner with Edward

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Dinner with Edward**

Emmett had taken Bella away for breakfast first thing this morning. By the time I'd woken up, she'd come back and been stolen by Alice. I decided it was the perfect opportunity to surprise Bella.

I called Emmett and explained my idea. He said he would stay away until after dinner. He would probably end up spending the night at Rosalie's.

I'd spent the afternoon at the grocery store, picking up all of the things I would need. Then I took everything over to Bella's, letting myself in with the spare key.

We were going to be leaving for New York tomorrow. My excitement and nervousness over this trip were evenly matched. It would just be Bella and I, alone together in the city. I had so many things I wanted to show her, places I wanted to take her. I'd made arrangements just this morning for one particular surprise. I hoped Bella would like it.

I shook my head, getting my mind back on the tasks ahead of me. I checked the oven again, making sure the roast was still going to be on time. I reset the timer so I wouldn't forget to check in another fifteen minutes.

I sifted through the rest of the bags until I found the tablecloth I'd borrowed from my mother's collection. I spread it out over the table, smoothing the folds out of it. I pulled out the crystal candle holders and red candles, setting them up in the middle of the table. I found the crystal vase and put the single red rose in it, right between the candles. I stepped back from the table, making sure everything was centered correctly.

I ran upstairs and gathered up Bella's CD player. I brought it down to the kitchen and put it on the counter. I pulled out the music I'd brought from my house, stacking them in the order I wanted to play them.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. Alice was aware of my plans and had promised to warn me when Bella was on her way. I flipped open the phone and read Alice's text. _20min_. Perfect! The roast would be done and I could have the food already sitting on the plates.

I set the table, using plates and silverware I'd borrowed from my mother. She was nearly as bad as Alice with the bouncing and squealing. She'd tried to convince me to take pictures for her. I told her she could ask Bella about it if she wanted information. She'd rolled her eyes at me, but the smile on her face let me know she was teasing.

I found the napkins on top of the refrigerator and put those out too. The timer went off again. I turned toward the oven and grabbed Bella's mitts. I slid the tray out and checked the roast, making sure it was completely cooked. I carefully pulled out the pan and set it on top of the counter.

I took off the mitts and grabbed the fork and knife I'd set aside. Very carefully, I sliced the roast, pleased to see it was perfectly cooked in the middle. With that done, I turned the fire off under the pots that were keeping the gravy and mashed potatoes warmed.

I grabbed the plates from the table and took them over to the food. I fixed my plate and then Bella's, putting them back on the table. I grabbed the wine glasses Esme had insisted I take. I filled them with soda, chuckling under my breath at how silly that seemed to me.

I turned around to cover the pots again. I heard Bella's truck coming and smiled. I quickly covered the pots. I lit the candles and turned off the kitchen lights. I'd left the living room lights off all day so I wouldn't accidentally forget them.

I checked my shirt and pants, making sure I hadn't gotten any food on them. I brushed a hand through my hair quickly and moved so I was standing behind the table. My hands were shaking. I really wanted Bella to like this surprise.

I heard the front door open and a lot of rustling. I assumed Alice had sent Bella home with lots of shopping bags.

"Shoot!" she hissed. "Stupid toe." She let out a sigh.

I smiled, biting back my laughter. There was a noise I knew well from Alice … Bella had just dropped all of her bags onto the floor.

"Emmett!" she called. She was quiet a minute. "Good. Tortured me enough at breakfast."

It was taking everything in me to stand still and wait for her to come into the kitchen. I hadn't even been this nervous for my final.

And then there she was … stopped in mid-step. Her brown eyes were wide with shock as she took in the table and me.

"Surprise," I said. I'd been going for happy, but my voice cracked from my nerves.

"I'll say!" she laughed. She walked the rest of the way into the kitchen, slowly approaching me. "What is all this?"

I closed the distance and took her into my arms. "You said you wanted to try my pot roast. And I figured breakfast with Emmett and shopping with Alice warranted a special dinner."

"I'm not even sure what to say right now, Edward." She shook her head, keeping her brown eyes locked with mine. They were overly bright and I knew she was trying not to cry. "This is … it's perfect."

"I love you, Bella." I leaned down and kissed her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers dug into my hair. I pressed my hands against her back, pulling her tightly against me.

She pulled away, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "We should eat before your surprise gets cold."

"Yeah," I chuckled. I pulled out her chair and she sat down, smiling happily at me. I pushed her chair in and kissed her cheek. I took my seat and smiled at her. I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from her beautiful face.

She took a bite of the roast and somehow managed to squeal with a mouth full of food. She swallowed and laughed. "Edward! It's absolutely perfect."

I laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

She nodded happily, eating more of the food.

"How was your day?"

She took a sip of her drink and smiled once again. "It was interesting." She shook her head. "Breakfast with Emmett … let's just say I'm glad he eats so much. It keeps him from talking."

"And Alice?" I asked.

Bella giggled as she wiped her mouth with the napkin. "We got into a huge argument in the middle of the mall. People thought we were nuts."

"I'm sure it's not everyday people argue in the mall."

"Oh, that's not why they thought we were crazy!" Bella laughed. "We were both standing there yelling, with our hands on our hips. I'm sure my face was beet red. And suddenly, we were laughing and hugging on each other. That's when the people around us got scared."

"I'm imagining your description and I'm afraid," I chuckled. "What exactly happened?"

"Alice wanted to take me into a store and I didn't want to go. She tried to guilt me and when that didn't work, she tried to threaten me. And then somewhere in the middle of the 'Yes, you are' and 'No, I'm not' screams, we realized we had an audience and how silly the whole thing was."

"Did you go in the store?"

"Of course!" she laughed. "Alice always gets her way in the end. I just enjoy the fight along the way."

"So what store where you so dead set against?"

"None of your beeswax, Tutor-boy," Bella said, pointing her fork at me. She smiled, letting me know she was only teasing.

"Do you like it?" I asked, waving a hand over the table.

"Edward, I absolutely love it. Were you nervous I wouldn't?" she asked, giving me a coy smile. She knew her answer already.

"Yes," I admitted.

"You shouldn't be. So far, I've been pretty happy with all of your surprises."

"Are you packed yet?"

"I was," Bella sighed. "But Alice bought me all new clothes today with strict instructions to wash and pack them for the trip."

"She's not here," I offered.

"She'll know anyway," she chuckled. "Besides, some of the stuff is pretty nice. And the outfit for the plane ride is much more comfortable than what I had originally picked out."

"Sounds like you have a fun night of laundry ahead then," I said with a big grin.

"We'll just have to watch a movie down here so I can hear the buzzers when they go off. Is Em coming home tonight?"

"He said he wasn't sure. If he is coming back, it'll be after eight. He wants to make sure he doesn't interrupt dinner."

Bella took the last bite of her food. She put her fork down and sank back into her chair, rubbing her stomach. "Edward, that was one of the best meals I've had in a long time. Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it so much."

I finished up my own plate, watching Bella smile at me the entire time. She got up and turned on the lights as I cleared the table. She blew out the candles and cleaned up the wax that had spilled over onto the holders.

I packed away all the leftovers into individual meals so Emmett wouldn't eat it all at one sitting. Then I washed all the dishes.

I turned around to finish clearing the table, but Bella was already making the final fold in the tablecloth. She handed it to me and I kissed her cheek to show my thanks. I packed it in the bag then put in the candles and holders.

I took a towel and dried all the plates and silverware and repacked those too. Bella pulled out a tall plastic cup and switched her rose to it, handing me the vase. I dried it and packed it up.

Bella was leaning at the counter near the phone, stroking the rose petals and smelling the perfume of the flower. I found myself smiling once again at the sight of her.

"What?" she asked. Her head was tilted the slightest bit. A grin sat at the corner of her red lips. Her brown eyes were dark and her brows were knitted in confusion.

"I love to see you happy."

She put down the flower and came over to me. Her arms wound around my neck as she locked her eyes with mine. "You make me unbelievably happy, Edward."

She gave me a quick kiss and then went into the living room. She came back in with a bunch of bags. She started pulling items out of the bags.

"Alice was brutal today, wasn't she?" I chuckled.

"You have no idea! There are six more bags in the front. Hey, would you go pick us a movie while I get the wash started?"

"Sure. Any requests?"

"Comedy would be good tonight. That's about it."

"Comedy it is," I said, kissing her cheek on my way out.

I flipped through the collection of DVDs Emmett had on the shelves below the television. I found the movie 'Spaceballs' and figured it would be a perfect comedy for Bella. I opened the case and started laughing to myself. Written in messy sharpie was the word 'Bella' across the top of the DVD. I shook my head as I put it into the player.

I grabbed the remote and sat down on the sofa, waiting for love of my life to return to me. She came walking out of the kitchen, smiling brightly at me. She sauntered over to the sofa and sat in my lap, facing me. My heart started racing right away. I reached out and put my hands on her hips. She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you again for tonight," she whispered, staring intently at me.

I was so lost in her eyes I nearly forgot to answer her. "Welcome."

She chuckled, obviously aware of my lack of mental capability. I glanced at her lips and then back up at her eyes. I wasn't sure if I was seeing her desire or my own reflected back at me. Our lips crashed together and I figured it must have been a fair bit of both. Her hands ran over my shoulders, up my neck and back again. I kept her pressed against me with one hand while the other roamed across her back.

The buzzer from the washer went off some time later, causing Bella to jump. I pulled away from her, trying to catch my breath. She grinned at me, her face completely flushed. I stroked her red cheeks with my thumbs.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to her.

She smiled and kissed my forehead before getting up. I closed my eyes, leaning back against the sofa. This night was going better than I had even hoped.

"Are you tired?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

I felt a big goofy grin spread across my face. "Maybe."

I opened my eyes and she was standing before me, smirking at me. "Then we should head up to bed."

She didn't need to tell me twice. I turned off the television and DVD. I grabbed Bella, tossing her over my shoulder and took the stairs two at a time. She giggled, beating a rhythm against my lower back with her hands.

I brought her into her room, kicking the door closed behind us. I set her on her bed and crawled over her. She reached up and pulled me down on top of her. I laughed as I moved so my weight was on my arms.

"What was that?" I asked, looking at her angelic face.

"You were too far away," she said with a smirk.

"How about now?"

"Still too far." Her arms wrapped around my neck and I let her pull my face a little closer.

"Now?"

"Getting closer."

I leaned closer, keeping our lips barely separated. "Now?"

She lifted her head up, pressing our lips together. Every part of our bodies seemed to fit together. She was so beautiful and unbelievably perfect. I was struck senseless by the depth of my feelings for this woman. I could only pray she felt the same about me.

I felt her hands under my shirt and then she was tugging at it. I moved, allowing her to pull it off. Her eyes roamed across my chest before returning to mine. She smiled and wiggled her finger, beckoning me to kiss her once again. I grinned and happily complied with her request.

Her warm hands running back and forth across my skin was indescribable. Everywhere she touched me seemed to create an electrical current. I kissed her harder, trying to explain to her just how she made me feel. Her lips parted and my tongue went in search of hers. As they met, a moan escaped me. She felt and tasted so good. It was beyond anything I could have imagined.

A door slammed somewhere in the house and Emmett's voice called out. "Bella!"

She started giggling beneath me and I looked down at her face.

"What?"

"You!"

"What about me?"

"You should have seen your face just now!"

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it down roughly. "You be the guy dating the girl with the muscle bound brother and see how you like it," I muttered.

Bella laughed harder as she walked toward her door. She opened it and yelled down the stairs. "I'm in bed for the night, Em! There are leftovers in the fridge for you!"

"I'm going to stay over at Rosie's. Have fun on your trip and be careful," Emmett told her.

"I'll be fine. Edward will be with me."

"Night, Squirt. Night, Eddie!" Emmett called.

"Good night, Emmett! Go torture Rose!" Bella said, closing her door. She came back over and flopped down on the bed next to me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close, resting my face against her soft neck. Her hand went to my hair, running through it again and again.

"Are you upset with me?" she whispered.

"What?" I laughed against her neck.

"Are you upset at me for laughing earlier?"

"No. It probably was funny. Besides, it's impossible to be upset with someone as glorious as you."

"Yeah, right," she chuckled. "We should probably change and get some sleep. We have to be at the airport pretty early and I still need to pull the clothes from the dryer and pack them."

"What time do you want the alarm set for?"

"Five."

"That early?"

"Better safe than sorry, Edward."

"I suppose so." I kissed her neck then released her.

She climbed out of bed again and went over to her dresser. She pulled out some clothing and left the room. I grabbed the clothes I'd brought over and quickly changed. I set the alarm on my phone and put it on the bookcase next to her bed. I climbed under the covers, lying on her side of the bed so it would be warm for her when she came back.

She came back in, closing her door. I slid over and she climbed under the covers. She sighed happily when she realized her side was warm.

"Thank you, Edward."

I scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her small waist. I kissed her nose. "Anything for you, Bella."

She rolled onto her side and pressed her face against my chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I placed a soft kiss to her head and closed my eyes.

I wasn't that tired, but I knew tomorrow would be a long day. I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when she got her first look at New York. I'd been a few times with my family and it was a great city. I hoped she would enjoy it. I wanted to make it a memorable time for her.

She had taken her hard earned money and used it to make a dream of mine come true. Her love for me was clear. I had no idea what I did to deserve her, but I knew I would always cherish her. I held her a little closer as a smile spread across my face. I was holding the love of my life and she loved me right back.


	33. 33B New Years Part1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**New Years – Part 1**

Blue really did go well with my skin. At least with this particular pajama set. The top had spaghetti straps and slightly clung to me. The pants were low rise and extremely comfortable. Alice really did have great taste in clothing. I was quickly coming to the conclusion that no one should ever bet against Alice.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes immediately settling on the emerald around my neck. I held it tenderly between my fingers. He had to love me as much as I loved him; no one would buy something like this for someone if they didn't. He was waiting for me on the other side of this door. I could hear the TV playing. He was probably stretched out across the hotel bed.

New York was everything I'd ever heard it would be. We had arrived this morning. We were staying at The Marriott Marquee, right in Times Square. There was a restaurant upstairs called 'The View' and Edward said we would be able to see the ball drop perfectly from up there.

After checking into our room, Edward had taken me sight seeing. Our first mission was to go down stairs and take some daylight pictures of Times Square. I wanted to get lots of pictures for Rosalie. I felt a little guilty knowing that being here for New Years was her dream, but I was the one living it. Maybe Edward would want to go on halves with me and buy Rose a trip here for next Christmas. I wondered if I would be lucky enough to still be with him next Christmas.

The intensity between us was a little scary, but so wonderful. Everyone seemed truly happy for us, too. With all of the books I've read and movies I've watched, I knew things couldn't be going any better. I also knew how special it was to find the right man on the first try. It was nearly unheard of. I pulled myself away from my thoughts and pulled the bathroom door open.

Edward was on the bed in his flannel pants, resting his chin against his bare arms as he watched TV. He looked up and smiled at me. "I found your favorite show, Bella," he said.

I walked into the room and climbed up next to him. I looked at the TV and started laughing. "You found Foster's! Is Cheese in this episode?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to follow it, but …"

"Edward, you need to stop thinking you're going to find some great truth in it. Enjoy it for the pure comedic value. I mean, really! There's a giant purple monster with huge teeth and a skull belt buckle and he's afraid of his own shadow!" I squealed and Edward cringed. "I just realized! Eduardo is Edward in Spanish! You are an imaginary friend!"

He rolled on his side, looking up at me. "And just which one are you?" he asked with a grin.

"I am the girl who invents all the cool friends," I said, waggling my eyebrows at him.

"Did you have an imaginary friend, Bella?"

I thought for a second, trying to remember if I did or not. "Not that I recall. But who would need one with Emmett as a big brother?"

Edward chuckled. "I see your point."

I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Did you, Tutor-boy?"

He smiled and his eyes twinkled. I felt his hands trailing up my sides and under my shirt.

"And Alice doesn't think you have a wicked side," I chuckled.

I leaned down, pressing myself against him, and kissed him. He returned it eagerly, opening my mouth and sliding his tongue in. I moved to get more comfortable and Edward groaned. I smiled and moved again.

"Bella," he sighed.

"I'm just getting comfortable," I whispered.

"You're a horrible liar, you know."

"I make up for it by being good at other things." I started tracing patterns on his bare chest with my fingertips.

"Do you realize they are all back home convinced we are innocent, wholesome young people without the faintest inclination to be together in that way?"

"It's almost as if they see us as a couple of twelve year olds. But enough talk about them. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

His eyes flashed and I knew he was. "Bella, I've waited practically my entire life to see this Opera. And to have you at my side … It's more than I could have ever dreamed of."

"What do you dream about? It's hard to know since you don't talk in your sleep."

"Mostly I dream about being with you. Traveling the world with you. And other times, I dream about playing the piano, but you're always there in the audience watching me."

"What did you dream about before me?"

"Nothing."

"You had to dream about something."

"I don't recall dreaming about anything. I used to wake up in the night a lot. Maybe that's why I don't remember having dreams. But I don't seem to do that anymore. With you in my arms, my nights are peaceful and filled with beautiful dreams."

"You're so sweet! But you don't have to flatter me. I'll let you feel me up anyway, Tutor-boy."

He laughed happily, throwing his head back. I smiled down at him, loving the sound and look of him when he was in the moment and truly happy.

"Sometimes, Bella …" he chuckled, "…sometimes I think you say things just to get a reaction from me. You're nearly as bad as Alice."

"That might be, but I'm not telling. A girl's got to keep a few secrets to herself." I looked up at the TV. I giggled and pointed at it. "Cheese is on!" I moved off of Edward and stretched out next to him.

He turned on his side and wrapped an arm around me. He started kissing across my shoulder, to my neck, and back again. I tried to ignore him and keep watching the show. I felt him smiling against me as my breathing became shallow.

I moved my head and dropped my hair right on top of his face. He laughed and rolled onto his back. I smirked at him, watching him from the corner of my eye. I loved his playfulness. It was a side of him that was just for me. I knew it would become infrequent once school started up so I made sure I was enjoying it to the fullest.

"I was thinking," he said suddenly.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I was wondering if you had made any plans for tomorrow morning."

"No. The only part planned is the Opera. Why?"

"Would you mind terribly if I want it to be a surprise?"

I took in a deep breath. I wasn't really one for surprises. They usually involved me being the center of attention and blushing. But I had to admit, all of Edward's surprises so far had been wonderful. "Okay. But you owe me, Tutor-boy."

"Anything you want."

"Anything, huh? Does that include you finally giving up your grade on your composition?"

"No," he chuckled. "Not yet."

I moved closer to him, running a hand through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. I leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Does it include a little make-out session with me being completely topless?"

He stopped breathing for a second before opening his eyes and turning his head to look at me. "Are you ready for that?"

I sat up on my knees and Edward sat up with me. I locked my eyes with his as I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it beside me. He slowly brought his arms up and around my back. He'd gotten much better with the clasp since he had been having so much practice.

I had found this morning that I was healed enough to do it without much discomfort, but I really liked him doing it. I liked the way his fingertips just barely grazed my skin as he made sure it was all business. He was such a gentleman!

He freed the last hook and took in a shaky breath as he pulled his arms away. He stared at me as if he was expecting me to disappear. I reached up and pulled the straps down, letting him see me for the first time. I took it off completely and dropped it next to my shirt.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he whispered.

He seemed almost frozen. I knew this was just as new to him as it was to me and it gave me confidence. I moved closer to him, gently pushing him down with one hand planted against his bare chest. He rested his hands on my hips as I lifted my leg over him, making sure I didn't accidentally fall. I leaned down slowly, pressing our skin together. He trailed his fingers along my back as we stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. This was love. This was being _in_ love. My books didn't do it justice.

We spent the rest of the night kissing and touching and whispering words of love. It was absolutely amazing. Everywhere our skin touched seemed to spark an electrical current. I had thought last night's make-out session had been extraordinary, but this was hands down better. Edward always seemed to know just the right way to touch me to send my heart racing and pounding in my ears. I could only hope I gave back some of this to him.

"Edward," I said against his lips.

"Hmm," he replied, reluctant to end our kiss.

I pushed on his shoulders and he stopped. He gave me a big goofy grin, making me laugh. I rested my head against his shoulder and he stroked my hair.

"Did you have a good day?" I whispered.

"The best," he whispered back.

"What was your favorite part?"

"This one, right here and now. Just holding you in my arms."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

I closed my eyes and smiled happily. It was so amazing … how safe and comforted I felt in his arms. I was so comfortable that I fell asleep lying on top of him.

I woke up first the next morning, still in his arms. I watched him sleep for awhile, wondering what he was dreaming about. Then I was struck with a great idea. I slipped from his arms and put my top on. I walked over to the small sofa in the room. I picked up the room service menu and called downstairs. I ordered a surprise breakfast for Edward. If he could surprise me with dinner, then it was only fair I repay him.

I waited by the door, wanting to catch the waiter before he knocked. I heard him coming and quickly opened the door. I put a finger up to my lips and the waiter smiled at me. I moved out of the way and he wheeled our cart in. I paid for the meal and gave him a tip. He gave me a small bow and left quietly. I locked the door and went back to the bed.

Edward was still soundly asleep. He had rolled onto his back and was stretched out with his feet hiding under the pillows. We'd fallen asleep at the foot of the bed last night. I chuckled at the sight of him.

I thought about the best way to wake him up. I decided the aroma of our food would do. I lifted the cover off his plate of pancakes. I drenched them in syrup, just the way he liked, and brought it over to the bed. I climbed up carefully and sat back on my knees. I moved the plate around under his nose. I watched his nostrils flare and a goofy grin creep across his face.

"Edward," I whispered.

His smile broadened and he sighed as he turned on his side. He reached out an arm and found only empty bed. He frowned and furrowed his brow. He opened his eyes and looked at the spot where he expected me to be. Then he saw me out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to me and smiled brightly.

"Did you really think I would go sight seeing without you?" I asked.

"No. Worse. I thought you were just a dream."

I smiled at him, wanting to kiss him, but having a plate of pancakes in the way. "Surprise!" I said, holding the plate out. "I ordered you breakfast in bed."

"The last time I had a meal in bed, I was seventeen and sick with influenza."

"Well that just makes my little surprise even better!"

Edward sat up and took his plate from me. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome." I kissed his lips quickly. "I'll get mine now and we can eat."

I jumped off the bed and ran over to the cart. I had ordered cheesy eggs and a bagel with cream cheese. I brought my plate over to the bed. Edward held his hand out for it. Did I mention he was considerate? I handed it to him and climbed up onto the bed. He gave it back once I was settled. We ate in silence, exchanging glances and smiles.

When we were finished, I took our plates and put them back on the cart. I turned to face Edward. "So! Ready to start our day?"

He nodded his head, smiling brightly.

"You think your surprises are that good?"

"I really hope so." He patted the bed. "But we have plenty of time. I want to talk to you first."

I frowned a little, but came over and sat next to him. His face was serious and his eyes showed worry. I wondered what could be bothering him.

"About what?"

"It's about school actually." Edward took my hand into his and kissed the back of it. "I was wondering if you would mind if we arranged our classes so we would be done with our days at the same time."

"That's a great idea!" I said, smiling happily at him. "I feel kind of silly not thinking of it."

His smile was beautiful. He'd been worried I wouldn't want to arrange our schedules. He could be so silly sometimes!

"It would be better if we went to the same school, but this will work too."

"Edward, your parents are funding enough of my education. Going to your school would be twice as expensive and I am not accepting anymore tuition money."

"I know," he smirked. "That's why I came up with this idea." He pulled me into his lap and buried his face against my neck. "I miss you so much when we're apart, Bella."

"I miss you too. But we are very lucky."

"How so?"

"Our families are not telling us we spend too much time together or that we need to focus on other things. Or we're too attached too soon. They seem truly happy we're together."

"My family is just relieved to see me happy. It wasn't that I was necessarily unhappy. I just wasn't open to letting anyone see it."

I reached up and ran my hand through his hair. "You were protecting yourself. They must understand that. I certainly do."

"They do. But it didn't make it easy for them to see me distant."

"Emmett told me the other day he doesn't think our parents would recognize me. He says he has to keep pinching himself because I'm out on dates late at night instead of in my room reading. He also says he's positive they would've loved you."

"We have been pretty pathetic," Edward chuckled.

"I don't think so," I said, lifting his chin so I could see his wonderful green eyes. "I think we were waiting for each other and we were waiting for the perfect time, when we would be ready for each other."

"That is a nice way to look at it." Edward closed the distance between us and kissed me.

He ran his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth for him. He deepened the kiss and moved us so he was lying above me. When we finally broke apart for air, both of our faces were flushed as we tried to catch our breath. I smiled up at him and he ran his fingers from my temple to my jaw.

"Bella."

"We should get ready now, Edward. If we stay in this position any longer, our bodies may just revolt against our minds and hearts."

He chuckled as he moved away. The absence of his weight and warmth saddened me, but I knew this was necessary. It wasn't time yet. We hadn't known each other long enough yet.

I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, knowing Edward would want one too. I dressed and fixed my hair into a ponytail. I stepped out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his clothing in his hands.

He smiled at me. "I see your side is better. I'll miss helping you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to figure out how he would know.

He stood and walked up to me. My head tilted up so I could see him completely. Once again, I found myself daydreaming about kissing him and touching him. I was brought out of my thoughts by my ponytail being gently yanked.

"Dead giveaway, Bella," he said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh!" I chuckled. "Well, you're always welcome to help me take it off."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. He closed the door behind him. I waited until the shower had been running for a few minutes. Then I grabbed a pillow, pressed it tightly against my face and screamed into it. I felt a little more in control as I lowered the pillow. Stupid hormones were really messing with me all of a sudden. I understood Emmett's comments over breakfast now.

I turned on the TV and was happy to find another episode of Foster's playing. I focused on the show and let my mind wander to simpler things and far away from the perfection that was Edward.

It lasted exactly twenty minutes, right until he yanked open the bathroom door and came out without a shirt, muscles flexing as he rubbed a towel across his wet hair. I gasped and forgot to breathe. He stopped in his tracks, eyeing me warily. I took a breath, blushed, and turned back to the TV in one swift movement. I saw him shaking with silent laughter from the corner of my eye. God! The man made_ that _look sexy, too! Ridiculous!

I closed my eyes and started breathing deeply, counting slowly in my head. I wasn't ready. I knew he wasn't ready. Why my stupid body was trying to argue with me, I didn't know! I thought about the consequences of giving in before being ready. It could very possibly ruin what we had been building and nothing was worth that. I smiled, happy I had calmed myself with rational thoughts.

I opened my eyes, prepared to finish watching the cartoon. But instead of imaginary friends, I was looking right into two emerald green orbs and I was trapped! How the hell was I going to stay calm with him right there!

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly, still unable to pull my eyes away from his. I was scared to move at this point. I had a feeling that the tiniest movement on my part would end with my arms around his neck and my hands in his hair. Once that happened, I would no longer be responsible for my actions.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

I nodded again. 'Just move, Edward. Please just move. Back away just a little bit. Better yet, go back in that bathroom,' I begged in my mind.

Damn, Emmett! This was his fault. I hadn't been thinking any further ahead than a few kisses until his little breakfast chat. Idiot!

"It's time to go," Edward said, standing up and moving toward the sofa. "You'll need your boots and a heavy jacket. It's starting to snow a little."

Now that he was a safe distance away, I started moving. I rolled off of the bed, letting my feet hit the floor. I ran over and grabbed my boots from my bag, yanking them on quickly. The sooner I was out in the nice cold air, the better off I would be.

I turned to find my jacket and saw Edward was holding it for me near the door. I walked over to him and he held it up for me. I slipped my arms into it. He turned me around and pulled the zipper up for me. I stared at him, smiling stupidly, I'm sure. He leaned down and kissed me softly before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Thanks to E.C. Cullen my beta extraordinaire. Thanks to Ksangi for the hotel they're staying at and the restaurant for later chapters!


	34. 34E New Years Part2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**New Years – Part 2**

"Edward!" Bella laughed as I tugged her down the street, slightly impatient to see her reaction to my first surprise. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"Of course, Bella. I asked for directions."

She forced me to stop and pulled me to her. "You mean to tell me of all the men in the world, I get the one that will actually ask for directions?"

"I will do anything and everything to ensure you are happy, Bella. I love you." I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her.

"Look how cute they are!" someone squealed.

Bella and I pulled away and looked up. Staring at us were a man and woman in their mid-fifties.

"You two look like a postcard," the woman continued. "Oh! Could I please take a picture of you two? No one back home in Florida will believe I really saw this!"

I looked down at Bella. She blushed, but nodded her head.

"Okay," she said softly. "But only if you take a picture with my camera too."

"Herb! Grab her camera! Let's take pictures!" the woman squealed.

Bella handed over her camera and turned to face me. I smiled down at her and she grinned at me. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her like I had before we were interrupted. We smiled against each other's lips as we heard the shutter clicks of the cameras.

"OH!" squealed the woman.

"Marjorie," the man sighed. "You need to stop doing that before you destroy what's left of my hearing."

Bella and I chuckled as we separated. The couple gave us our camera back and thanked us again for letting them take our pictures. I looked over Bella's shoulder as she reviewed the pictures on our digital camera.

"Edward! We really sort of do look like a postcard with the shop window behind us and the snow falling. We have to get this printed as soon as we get home. I know just where I want to put it too!"

I gripped her waist and started leading her down the sidewalk again. "Alice will be very happy to get all of the pictures printed."

"No. I want to burn them all to disc, but only print the special ones. Maybe we can even do a little scrapbook with the stubs from your Opera tickets. We should make sure to get a program if they have one."

"I didn't realize you were so sentimental, Isabella," I said as I leaned down and kissed her soft neck.

She stopped walking and looked up at me with a very serious expression. This was bound to be another one of those moments where she let me see further into her heart and mind. I made sure she knew I was paying attention to her.

"I never have been. I didn't really understand my mother's love of scrap-booking, especially since she never finished any of the ones she started. And then to see all the pictures your mother has around the house of your family …" Bella shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes from mine. "But now, all I want to do is make sure I never forget one second of the time I have with you."

"Bella, why do you talk as if you know something I don't? Why do you talk as if this will end any second?"

"Maybe because it all seems too good to be true, Edward. You've admitted you feel the same way."

"I have, but I'm not really bothered by it."

"Why not?" Her brow furrowed and she crinkled her nose.

"Because I have no intention of letting this end. I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you every second of every day. This is the only life we have, Bella. I refuse to squander a single moment with you. You are too precious for anything less."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Melt away all my worries by saying the exact perfect thing I needed to hear at the moment."

"Well, you see, I found this wonderful book and it's been most helpful." I smiled as I pulled her against my chest.

"Really? What's the name of it?" she asked, playing with the collar of my jacket.

"It's called 'How to make Bella Swan fall in love with you'," I chuckled.

"What will you do when my legion of admirers finds out about the book?"

"Not possible. I bought all the copies and the publishing rights."

Bella laughed, letting her head fall back and her hair cascade behind her. Her eyes were sparkling with love and humor as she righted herself and stared at me. "Edward, I _love_ you."

I smiled the crooked grin she liked and flashed my dimples. She sighed and hugged herself to my side as she got us walking again. It wasn't long before we arrived at our destination.

"Edward! Look! It's _the_ Christmas tree!" Bella started jumping up and down, reminding me so much of Alice. But unlike Alice, she slipped on the wet sidewalk and fell right into my arms.

I laughed as I righted her. "This is your first surprise. I had a feeling you would like it. I also thought you might let me take you ice skating as your second surprise. After we take some pictures of the tree, of course."

"Skating, Edward? Do you _want_ to spend the night at the hospital instead of the Opera?"

"Bella, I promise you won't get hurt. I will not let go of you so there's no way for you to get hurt."

"I better not, Tutor-boy," she said, poking her finger into my chest. "Or you _will_ regret it."

"Yes, ma'am!" I chuckled, kissing her quickly.

I honestly think we did more laughing than skating in the hour and a half we spent on the ice. No matter how I tried to help her, Bella's feet would not listen. Each time I tried to loosen my grip the slightest bit, one of her feet would mess up and she would start to fall. Toward the end, I finally gave up and just held her tightly to my chest as I pushed us around the ice.

She told me the stories of her family's past attempts to help her skate and for once, she was smiling and laughing as she talked about her parents. I think I had a little epiphany in that moment – we were healing each other. Bella was showing me how to trust someone again and I was helping her to remember her parents without it making her sad.

Once we gave up on the skating, I walked with Bella to the next part of her surprise. I figured she would like this one even better since it didn't require skating or walking. And this was the one I was most excited about.

Bella stopped in different areas along the way to take pictures. They were not the normal tourist pictures one would expect. But then again, Bella never did what was expected. As she took them, she explained to me her reasoning behind them. This woman was absolutely brilliant and I would have thought that about her even if I didn't love her. The way her mind worked was fascinating.

She stopped to take a picture of a man sleeping on a bench.

"Bella, why did you take a picture of him?" I asked softly.

"He's a reminder that life can be cruel."

"How do you know he didn't choose to be homeless?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Explain that, please."

"Let's say he chose to be homeless, Edward. What would drive a person to cast themselves away from the world? What could have caused him so much pain he would choose a bench over the comfort of a real bed? And if he didn't choose his situation, then what misfortune put him there? Did he deserve it for being unkind to others? Was he just unwise and made too many bad decisions? Was he stubborn and refused to ask for help before he got to this point? Whether he chose his situation or not, life is cruel to leave any soul out in the cold this way."

I stood there, completely speechless. There was nothing I could say. The only thought running through my mind was Emmett was right. She was much smarter than me. She was absolutely brilliant. Her eyes took in the world and saw into it far deeper than anyone else was capable of. I felt proud and extremely lucky to be able to stand next to her in that moment. We started walking again and reached our destination soon after.

"Why are we at Central Park, Edward?" Bella asked, rubbing her mitten covered hands against her arms. "Haven't we walked enough today? I'm starting to turn into a Popsicle."

I laughed at her as I added my own hands, hoping the friction would warm her slightly. "I agree we've walked enough. But we just have a few more feet to go."

Bella sighed and held her hand out to me. I took it and led her into the park and around a curve. Sitting there, just like I had arranged, was a black horse-drawn carriage hooked to a beautiful white horse. The driver was sitting in the seat, patiently waiting, holding a sign reading 'Cullen'. Bella noticed and gasped.

"Edward!" she whispered as she stared at me. Her wonderful eyes were full of awe.

"I thought you might enjoy a ride through the park," I said, hoping she was happy with this surprise.

She smiled and threw herself into my arms. She kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter. "It's perfect, Edward. Thank you."

"I take it you are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the driver interrupted. "Newlyweds are always the best customers for these rides. I know it's a bit cold, but you really have picked the best day for this ride."

I wanted to object and clear up his confusion, but Bella stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Honey," she said, smiling wickedly at me. "I think our driver is right. It's a perfect day for a ride."

I smiled at her and helped her into the carriage. I settled next to her and we pulled the awaiting blanket up around us. Bella snuggled tightly against my side, resting her head against my chest.

"Why did you stop me from correcting him?" I whispered as we rode through the park.

"It would have taken too long. I was impatient to enjoy your surprise. Why? Did it bother you?" she whispered back.

I didn't answer her. I just pulled her tighter against me. I would need to think about it, but right now, I just wanted to focus on Bella. Her cheeks were pink from the cold day and her smile was glorious. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to take in everything at once.

I smiled to myself. Bella and I could go anywhere together and she would find something interesting about the place. Most women would have been bored or let down with our casual day, but Bella was extremely pleased. Another way she was so unlike any woman I had ever known!

All too soon, the ride came to an end. Bella spent nearly fifteen minutes drilling the driver with a million questions. Did he like his job? What was his favorite part? How did he come into his career? Was he married? Did he have children? What were his family members like? Did he enjoy New York? Did he ever wish to live anywhere else? The poor driver never knew what hit him. I smiled as I watched his face. He was apprehensive with her first few questions, but as the interrogation wound down, I could see he was fascinated with my Bella.

I shook my head, remembering Emmett's words from that first night. _That girl is going to be the death of whoever ends up with her._ Keeping up with Bella was certainly going to be a challenge, but I was more than happy to meet it head-on.

I hailed a taxi for us so I could get Bella out of the cold. The last thing I wanted was for her to get sick on our first trip together. I smiled to myself as I thought about how this would be the first of many.

We got back to the hotel and decided a nap was in order. We had the Opera tonight and Bella wanted to go to Times Square after to take pictures of the ball drop for Rosalie.

"Edward, did you set the alarm on your phone?" she asked, snuggling under the covers. She yawned loudly and giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Yes, love. It's set with plenty of time for us to dress."

"Double-check it."

"Bella, I just set it."

"Please, Edward! I don't want to take any chances of missing the show."

I rolled my eyes, but did as she asked. I couldn't refuse this woman no matter how silly I thought she was being. I pulled up the alarm menu and showed her the screen. She smiled and sighed happily. I moved under the covers and pulled her to me. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes, replaying the day in my mind.

It seemed I had just closed my eyes when my phone alarm started blaring throughout the hotel room. Bella turned away from me and mumbled something unintelligible. I laughed softly as I grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm. I sat up and rubbed my hands across my face and through my hair. Napping in the clothing we had been wearing was not a good idea I thought to myself. I was stiff from sleeping in my jeans.

I reached over and gently shook Bella's shoulder. "Bella, time to get up."

She mumbled and buried her face further into her pillow. She was going to be difficult. I chuckled to myself. The ultimate sign of Bella's stubbornness was her ability to refuse to wake up if she didn't want to. I gently rolled her onto her back and kissed her eyes, nose and cheeks.

"Bella."

"Two more minutes, this is an excellent dream. No wait! Make it five."

"Bella," I chuckled, grazing my fingers along her side, knowing it tickled her.

She giggled and tried to squirm away from my touch. "Cheater!"

"You are the one who insisted I double-check the alarm."

She opened her eyes and smiled so warmly at me that my breath caught in my throat. "I have to make sure you live your dream, Edward."

We ordered room service and ate a quick meal together before getting ourselves ready. Bella forced me to take the first shower, saying she would need the bathroom longer than me. I was sure she was right, but the gentleman in me felt a little guilty.

I had never felt more nervous. I knew it was silly. It was just an Opera. But this had been my dream for so long! And Bella was with me! Two dreams together in one night. It was almost more than my heart could take. And to make matters worse, I couldn't seem to keep track of all the pieces of my suit. I misplaced my cufflinks three times in five minutes, I'd completely lost my tie, and I'd only found one black dress sock.

I heard Bella clear her throat behind me. I turned to see her holding my tie between two fingers.

"Edward," she said softly. "You need to calm down. You're driving the both of us insane. And you'll never be dressed in time if you keep losing your clothes in the room. Which, I must say, is really a shame because this room is not that big."

I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. Bella walked over to me and kissed me lightly.

"You are adorable when you're flustered."

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. It's hard not to be freaking out just a little. This truly is a life long dream of mine."

"I'm glad I could give this to you and share this with you, Edward."

"So am I. I promise to try to keep calm."

"That's all I'm asking for." She kissed me again then made her way into the bathroom to finish getting herself ready.

Bella had calmed me enough so I could focus. I found my sock, adjusted my cufflinks and put on my shoes and jacket. I was fixing my tie when she stepped out of the bathroom. Words like 'goddess' and 'temptress' cannot begin to accurately describe just how breathtaking she looked in the dress Alice had bought her. She truly was exquisite.

"Bella, you are absolute perfection right now."

She blushed and smiled shyly at me. "You look pretty darn good yourself, Tutor-boy."

I smiled at her, knowing she was using her humor to cover up her embarrassment. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, Bella."

She arched an eyebrow and smirked at me. "That's not really a sentence, Edward."

"True, but you've rendered me incapable of coherent speech. Therefore, the best way to convey your beauty is to repeat the word."

She moved closer to me and wiggled her finger for me to come closer. I obliged.

"I'd say your little speech was very coherent. Thank you for the wonderful compliments."

I quickly kissed her before standing to finish with my tie. "I may have been giving you a compliment, but I was also speaking the absolute truth."

Bella checked her little clutch to make sure the tickets were still in there. I smiled at how careful she was being about our plans. I gathered our coats and ushered her out of the door. We made our way through the hotel and out of the lobby.

Bella shivered as the icy wind hit her cheeks. I was glad I had checked her wardrobe for a proper coat yesterday. I'd forced her to let me buy a full length coat specifically for this dress. If she'd worn her regular one, the short walk would have been too much with that wind whipping around her legs.

"You were right," she said suddenly as she leaned into my side.

"About what?" There could be so many things that sentence could mean.

"I needed this coat."

I laughed at her having the same thought as me. "You're welcome."

She hugged me tighter as we walked down the sidewalk. We were off to fulfill one of my dreams together. This was certainly the best night of my entire life and I hadn't even seen the Opera yet.


	35. 35B The Opera

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**The Opera**

Edward was so nervous about tonight. It was only increasing my own anxiety. What if the play wasn't all he had dreamed it would be? What if I wasn't dressed right? Or what if I said something stupid? What if I tripped inside? What if I couldn't follow along? Watching a musical on television is nothing like being in a real theater … How did I let Alice convince me to do this?

'Get a grip, Bella!' I chastised myself. This was Edward's dream. It was going to be fine.

I snuck a glance at him through my eyelashes. His face was blank, but his hand was still frantically rubbing up and down my arm. Part of me wanted to laugh and part of me wanted to scream. We were both getting worked up for what would probably be nothing.

"I'm making you nervous, aren't I?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him. His eyes were soft, but still filled with anxiety. I shrugged, not sure of how to respond. He was, but I didn't want him to worry about me. This night was about him.

He kissed my temple and hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"Edward, don't apologize. It's fine."

"You are so wonderful to me. I can hardly believe my luck."

"I feel that way all the time with you," I chuckled. "But I promise, it's really okay. I know this is a very big deal for you."

We made our way into the theatre lobby and I sighed at the warmth of it. Edward took his coat off and hung it over his arm. I had been so focused on getting him dressed and keeping him calm I hadn't really noticed him. But boy was I seeing him now!

Edward in a tux was the most sinful thing I had ever seen in my young life. I couldn't understand how the hell he could look hotter fully clothed than coming out of that bathroom shirtless this morning. I must have been staring because he was suddenly chuckling in my ear.

"Breathe, Bella."

I took in a deep breath and grabbed his arm, steadying myself. I must have been transfixed with him longer than I realized because I was dizzy. "Sorry," I muttered.

He chuckled again. "It's quite all right. That's how I felt when you came out of the bathroom earlier. Are you steady enough to walk down some steps?"

"Only if you hold onto me."

"I don't intend to ever let you go, Bella."

I looked up at him, uncertain if he meant just right now or something much more permanent. His green eyes gave nothing away as they were still filled with the same nervousness and excitement that had been there all day.

Edward moved to my side and held out his arm. I wrapped both of mine around it, giving him my best smile. He kissed my cheek softly.

"Thank you for this, Bella."

"Anything for you, Edward," I said, purposefully using his words.

I took my first real look at the Majestic Theatre. I could certainly see where it got its name. The walls, the carpet, the chandelier … it was all very elegant and chic.

There were already a number of people milling about even though the show wouldn't be starting for another thirty minutes. They must have been just as excited as Edward.

"Let's find out seats. I don't want your feet to be tired before we even get to Times Square," he whispered as he led me through another set of doors.

I shook my head, once again surprised by him. He seemed to always be finding some way to take care of me or look out for me. My eyes tried to mist up, but I fought them; I would never be able to explain how I was feeling and I did not want Edward to think my tears meant anything bad.

As we passed through a set of large oak doors, I got my first glimpse of the theater. I gasped at the sight of it. It was beautiful. The lights were turned down just enough to bring out the soft colors in the walls and stage curtain. The word 'elegant' kept floating through my mind.

The actual stage and seating area was humongous! Or at least it seemed that way to me. I could only compare it to the small drama theater at my college. Edward guided me down the steps and slanted floor, making sure there was no way for me to fall over.

Our seats were right up in front of the stage. He stopped for a moment on the way to point out the area where the orchestra would be sitting.

When we got to our seats, I turned so I could see everything better. I'd had to keep my eyes on my feet on the way down. Now that I could see without fear of falling, I wanted to memorize every detail of this place.

There were box seats up top. There were areas to the left and right of us. And there was other seating sections raised above the very back rows.

"Edward, are these good seats?" I asked, nervously. What if Alice had picked up bad seats and it ruined his experience?

"These are excellent, Bella. We'll be right up front with no one to block our view. And the sound of the music behind us will only enhance the experience. You have nothing to worry about."

I let out the breath I had been holding. Of course Alice knew what she was talking about. What was I doing doubting her?

I turned to look at him. All of his nervousness was gone. He was just happy and excited now. The sight of him happy melted away all of my own anxiety. I relaxed in the chair, leaning my head on his shoulder.

The curtain drawn over the stage was a deep red and looked to be heavy. I wondered if anyone was standing behind it yet, or if they were all getting ready still.

When the orchestra started to test their instruments, I started to get excited. I looked up at Edward and smiled happily.

"It's almost time, love," he said. His own smile could rival any shooting star.

I had to do something to get out some of what I was feeling or I would explode from it all. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He laughed as he hugged me back, kissing my hair.

"I think my excitement has infected you," he whispered.

"I think everything about you infects me. But yes, this right now is probably your excitement rubbing off on me." I forced myself to let him go and sit still in my seat.

"Do you know this story?"

"Who doesn't! It's so darkly romantic. The love between Raoul and Christine … The Phantom loves her too, but only as a prize. He focuses on how he feels. I do feel a little bad for him, but I just think if you really love someone, you would do anything for them. That includes walking away if it's what's best."

"Love can be an all-consuming force that blinds those with the best of intentions."

He stopped talking and just stared at me for a long while. I blushed, feeling a little self-conscious under his gaze. He ran his thumbs over my cheeks, smiling me.

"Thank you for this night, Bella."

"No problem, Tutor-boy," I giggled, trying to ease my nerves.

What was wrong with me tonight? My emotions were all over the place. Being in love with someone was like a rollercoaster ride. But I doubted I would ever want to get off as long as Edward was riding with me. He gave me that crooked grin with the dimples and my heart lurched. Total roller coaster ride and I was definitely strapped in for life!

The lights flickered and the buzz of the crowd dropped immediately. I looked at Edward to find out what was going on.

He leaned down and whispered to me. "They're getting ready to start. The lights will dim soon and the orchestra will start to play. Then the curtain will rise and the night will begin."

I nodded my head as I took his hand into my lap. I was going to have to behave tonight. I couldn't take his attention away from the play. I would have to save all of my questions for after. That was going to be pretty hard to do, but I would manage for Edward.

The lights dimmed and the music started just as he had described. I watched the curtain, waiting to see the slightest movement. It finally started moving, folding up on its self as it headed toward the top of the stage. There was nothing to see yet as the stage was completely dark.

The orchestra started to play and the music swelled until it seemed every inch of the theatre was draped in sound. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of it washing over me and filling my ears.

I felt Edward's lips at my ear and heard a soft thank you over the roar of the music. I smiled so wide, my cheeks hurt. I wanted to squeal and stomp my feet to show just how unbelievably happy I was that this was going so perfectly for him. But I resisted the urge and just squeezed his hand instead.

The lights came up on the stage and all thoughts of doing anything other than paying absolute attention were stricken. The music, the movements, the voices … it was amazing. There was so much to look at that I kept feeling like I was missing some part of it. No wonder people came to see the same show multiple times! You could probably watch it twenty times and still find something you'd missed.

The show was two and a half hours long with a fifteen minute intermission, but it seemed like it was over before it started. I had laughed, cried, felt my heart soar for Christine and Raoul, and then was saddened by the way things ended. Watching it at home was truly nothing compared to this.

When intermission had finally come, Edward had spent most of it doubled over in laughter. He couldn't keep up with all of the questions I kept firing at him. I had truly been curious at first, but after that, I just wanted to keep him laughing. There was no other sound on Earth that could compare to it. I made sure to stop before the time was up so he would be okay when the curtain rose again.

When the play was over, he led me out of the theater and toward our hotel. I started with my questions again and Edward put his hand over my mouth, smiling at me.

"If you don't stop to breathe, I'm afraid you'll pass out. Besides, I was under the impression you wanted to get to the restaurant to watch the ball drop."

I nodded my head, his hand still on my mouth.

"If I remove my hand, will you be calm?" he asked, grinning.

I nodded my head again.

He took it away and moved it to my cheek. "I'm glad you're so excited, Bella. But I really would feel better if you slowed down and breathed a little more."

"I'll see what I can do about that," I chuckled. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked, biting my lip.

He laughed softly as he brushed his finger over my lip, getting me to stop biting at it. "It was more than I ever dreamed it would be. Thank you."

"It was amazing. The sights, the sounds … It was unreal! I won't be able to describe it properly at all!"

He laughed and hugged me to his side, getting us moving again.

"Do we have time to change?" I asked. The back strap of my heel was starting to chafe my skin.

"Depends on how quickly you can change."

"I guarantee you once you unzip this dress I will be out of it and these heels and into jeans and sneakers before you get those cufflinks off."

I wasn't sure what exactly I had said, but something about it made Edward suck in a breath. I looked up and he was biting his lip while staring at me, his green eyes smoldering. I knew that look. That was the look he'd had in his room when he'd had me up against the door. Not a good look to be having right now.

I tugged on his arm, keeping him moving. He was chuckling softly as we made our way into the hotel lobby. There were security guards everywhere now and Edward had to show our key card a few times before we could make it to the elevators.

He opened the door to our room and I ran as fast as my heels would allow. I plopped down onto the sofa and freed my feet, sighing deeply once the shoes were off.

I jumped up and ran to Edward. He was in the middle of unhooking his tie. I stood in front of him, turning my back to him.

"Unzip me!" I ordered.

He laughed as he reached out and took the zipper in his fingers. I was expecting it to be quick and then done. What I got was Edward's fingers trailing slowly down the skin he revealed as he pulled on the zipper. I was biting the inside of my lip and praying not to draw blood or moan. Either one would lead to trouble in some way.

He kissed the nape of my neck. "Done."

"Understatement," I muttered as I ran for the bathroom.

I'd left my bag in there earlier. I slipped out of the dress, putting it back on its hanger. I found my jeans and started yanking them up my legs.

"Bella."

I was bent over, tugging my pant's leg over my ankle. I turned my head to the side to see Edward staring at me. I realized he had a perfect view of my rear end and the black lace panties Alice had insisted on getting me. My face burned with my blush as I quickly stood up and yanked my pants up the rest of the way. I couldn't turn around and face him.

"Did you need something?" My eyes were clenched shut as I prayed he would just not say anything about this.

"I was … um … yeah, I … never mind."

The door closed and I let out the breath I'd been holding in. I reached out with a shaking hand and pulled out my blue sweater. I was absolutely mortified! Why did these things always seem to happen to me? I started crying, the ultimate sign I'd been embarrassed past the point of no return.

I roughly pulled the sweater over my head, angry I was crying. Why did I have to be in such a hurry? If I'd just taken a second to shut the damn door … I sat down on the edge of the tub, staring at my bare feet.

He knocked on the door. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. "Just another minute."

"Take your time."

I blew out a breath, looking up to the mirror. I shook my head and chuckled darkly at the sight of myself. This really was a rollercoaster night for me.

I grabbed my cell phone from the counter. I was going to do something very strange for me. I was going to call someone for help.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela's panicked voice asked.

"I'm okay. Physically, anyway."

"What's going on? What happened?"

"I just embarrassed myself to tears."

"Oh, no! What happened? Did you fall?"

"I …"

"Bella, this is me. I've been with you through it all. Remember kindergarten and the dress incident?"

I started laughing, knowing it was Angela's intent all along. "Yeah, I remember that."

"What happened? Why is the fearless Bella Swan, my best friend, freaking out?"

"I forgot to shut the bathroom door and Edward walked in while my pants were down around my knees and I was bent over trying to fix my pant's leg."

"Oh, no, Bella!"

"I can't go out that door and face him."

"You can and you will."

"I don't see how."

"So it's not the most conventional way for your boyfriend to see your butt for the first time. There are worse things than having your boyfriend walk in on you."

"Like what?" I snorted.

"Having it be a complete stranger! Or Ben! Bella, I think you should just take a few deep breaths and calm down. I've seen the way Edward looks at you. He adores you. I'm sure he won't make fun of you. It's not like it happened with Emmett around."

"Small favors," I muttered.

"Isabella Marie Swan, suck it up!" Angela yelled. "You are being ridiculous! Sure, it was embarrassing, but so what? You are in New York City with a man you love and you have twenty three minutes to get your camera and take pictures of that ball dropping for me! If you come home without them, I will do something much more embarrassing to you. Are we clear?"

"Yes," I gulped.

"Good. Tell Edward hello for me," she laughed as she hung up the phone.

I stared at my phone for a moment. It seemed as if Angela had been suddenly possessed by Alice. I shook my head as I sighed and stood up. I grabbed a washcloth and cleaned my face. I checked over my shirt, making sure I had at least put it on correctly.

I grabbed some socks and put them on. I slid into my sneakers and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me. Time to find out exactly what he would say. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, ready to meet my fate.


	36. 36E The View

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**The View**

Poor Bella! The look on her face … she was beyond embarrassed. She probably thought I would make fun of her. How could she not? She grew up with Emmett.

As if I would ever make fun of her … seeing her like that … It wasn't the most opportune way to find out what kind of underwear your girlfriend was wearing, but the view wasn't bad by any means. I blushed at my own thoughts. That certainly wasn't the most gentlemanly thing I'd done today. I scolded myself as I took another look at the closed door.

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, wondering if she would ever leave the bathroom again. I didn't know what to do to make this better. I couldn't let her miss the ball drop. It was so important to her. She'd been talking about it all day.

I grabbed my cell phone and called my sister. If anyone knew what to do, it would be Alice.

"Edward, how's the crowd look?"

"We haven't made it to the restaurant yet."

"You only have thirty-five minutes until the ball drops, Edward!"

"I have a little problem."

"What happened?"

"I sort of … well … I walked in on Bella by accident and she hasn't come out of the bathroom yet. I'm not sure if she's ever coming out."

"I need more information to help you. What exactly happened? And don't leave out a single detail."

"The bathroom door was open so I thought she was just grabbing her bag or something. I didn't realize she would be changing. I mean, the door was open, Alice."

"Calm down."

"Right. Well, I went to ask her if she felt like eating once when we went upstairs. But when I walked in, she was bent over doing something with her jeans."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Alice, she didn't have a shirt on and her pants were at her knees."

"Oh, my God! How red was she?"

"I don't have a color to compare it to."

"Edward, you have to do some major damage control when she comes out of that room."

"I don't know that she will."

"She will. Trust me. And when she does, you will pretend nothing happened. If she decides to bring it up, that's fine. But otherwise, go on with the night as if that didn't happen."

"Anything else?"

"Be very aware of her mood. If she seems reluctant to have you hug her or touch her, don't take it personally. Just let her get over the embarrassment."

"Okay. Thanks, Alice."

"Just relax and it'll be okay, Edward."

I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket. I went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, waiting for her to come out. I looked down at my watch. We had twenty minutes left before the big event.

The door opened and Bella stood there. She looked hesitant to leave the bathroom.

I gave her the smile I knew she loved and stood up. "Ready to head up? I've got the camera. Alice has a table for us right at the window. I was thinking we might order some dessert, too. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry again." I bit the inside of my cheek, forcing myself to stop rambling.

"Um … let's just decide once we get there," Bella said, stepping forward.

I took a step toward her, wanting to give her a hug. I remembered Alice's warning and stopped myself. I waved my hand toward the door. "After you, love."

She smiled a little, but it didn't reach her brown eyes.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Rose will be really happy to see the pictures."

"I was thinking maybe we could start saving now for it and send her and Emmett here next year," she said as we stepped into the hallway.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Bella. Would it be their wedding gift or Christmas?"

"Christmas would be better since it would be closer to New Years," she replied, stepping into the elevator.

The ride up was very awkward. I kept fighting with myself. I wanted to hug her or hold her hand … just to touch her in some way and comfort her. She wouldn't look at me, not even through her lashes.

The doors opened to a very packed restaurant. I walked over to the podium with Bella following close behind. When she slipped her hand into mine, I breathed a sigh of relief. I gave her hand a soft squeeze, hoping she would understand I was here for her.

"Name?" the guy asked. He seemed really aggravated at the noise of the crowd.

"Cullen," I replied.

"Table for two at the window. Julie!" he screamed.

I took a step back, bumping into Bella. I looked down at her. "Sorry. He sort of caught me off guard."

"He is kind of rude," Bella whispered, giving me a smile. That one at least reached her eyes.

"Follow me folks," a blonde said.

I assumed she was Julie. She led us to a window table that was perfectly centered for the ball drop. Bella's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of the crowd and the brightly lit ball.

I let her have the chair facing the window. I took the one to her right. "Amazing, isn't it?"

She nodded her head. I took out her camera and put it on the table in front of her. She put her hand on mine, keeping it in place. She turned to look at me, her eyes moist.

"Thank you for not … just … Thank you."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to thank me for. You are the reason we are in this city, that we saw that wonderful Opera, and that we are here right now, getting ready to start a new year together."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tightly against her. When she wanted to, she really had a hell of a grip. I hugged her back, rubbing little circles against her shirt.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you."

I pulled back and kissed her lips quickly. I gave her a big smile as I took her hands into mine. "Are you ready to start a new year with me, Bella?"

"Very." She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm going to take some pictures now."

"Okay."

She walked over to the window with the camera. I followed after her, holding her from behind. She took pictures of the ball and the crowd and a few of the buildings surrounding the Square. The memory stick died and she pouted.

"I guess I have to go back and delete some."

I reached into my pocket and handed her a new stick. "I thought this might happen."

She turned and wrapped her arms around me again. "Edward, you are the absolute best. I love you."

I laughed as I helped her get the camera open and change out the sticks. She gave me a quick kiss and then turned back toward the window.

As the time drew closer, more and more people started crowding around the windows. I took a protective stance near Bella, making sure no one stepped in front of her or crowded her too much. This was too important to her to let it get messed up.

The people around us started yelling out the countdown. "Ten … nine … eight … seven …"

I leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Keep your camera trained on the ball, it's almost time."

She nodded her head as she kept taking pictures. The countdown ended and the people around us screamed and blew horns. Confetti was falling into the square below us. Bella took a few more pictures before turning around.

"I think we should start this New Year off right," she said, smiling at me.

"And how do we do that?" I asked, wrapping her in my arms.

"You should kiss me."

"I_should_ kiss you," I agreed with a smile.

She met me halfway and gave me a wonderful kiss. When we broke for air, I crushed her against me. I started laughing, realizing how silly it was to stop kissing her for her to breathe and then squeezing it out of her. I relaxed my hold and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited to have you with me right now. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward. Would you mind if we went back to our room now?"

"Not at all."

"Are you sure? You said something about being hungry earlier."

"I'll just order room service. Let's go." I took her hand in mine and led her through the packed crowd and to the elevator.

The ride down was calm and peaceful as Bella held tightly to me. I kissed the top of her head, relieved to have things back to normal. We walked into the room and I closed and locked the door.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas," she said. "And I'll be sure to close the door this time," she laughed.

I stared at her for a moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, coming to me and put her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just … really, really embarrassed."

"I got that," I chuckled, resting my forehead against hers. "I was worried you would never come out of the bathroom."

"I did contemplate setting up camp in there," she said with a grin. "But I'm sure I would have come out eventually."

"Really?"

"I would have missed you too much and would have had to come out."

"Is it safe to make a small joke?"

"You can try."

"If you're ever looking for a way to give me a heart-attack, that will do it easily."

She laughed, letting her head fall back. I leaned in and quickly kissed the hollow of her throat before she righted herself.

She was still chuckling as she looked at me. "You're safe."

"Go change," I said, letting her go and spinning her to face the bathroom.

I changed into my own pajamas then sat on the sofa, looking over the menu. Bella came back out and sat next to me, leaning on my shoulder.

"Do you want anything?" I asked her.

"No."

"I don't think I really want anything either. I didn't see anything that particularly sounded good this late at night."

I put an arm around her, hugging her against my side. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Lots and lots."

"What was your favorite part?"

"Watching your face at the Opera. You were just so excited and having such a good time. How about for you?"

"Watching you as you fired all those questions at me during intermission."

"It was a really great night, all things considered."

"It really wasn't that bad, Bella."

"Edward, I cannot begin to describe how mortified I was. And … I think it will be a long while before you see so much of me again."

"That's perfectly fine, Bella," I said, leading her over to the bed. "We will only ever go as fast as you want. You know, you really don't have anything to be embarrassed about. If it helps, you're free to walk in on me anytime."

"I don't think that would help anything!" she laughed.

"Why not? I see you, you see me … We're even."

"Edward, it was enough to see you fully clothed. I don't know that I have enough self control to behave if I saw you that undressed. And I'm not ready to do more than make-out right now."

I moved so that I was above her and started kissing along her neck and shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"You said make-out right now."

She laughed harder, pushing me away. "Some boyfriend you are. Only paying attention to half of my sentence."

"I heard the whole thing, Bella. I just wanted to hear you laugh. And I understand what you're saying. As beautiful, sexy and irresistible as I find you, I have no trouble waiting for the right time. I don't want it to be driven by hormones alone."

"Exactly!" she said, pulling my arms back around her. "That's one of the things I love best about you, Edward. You get me. I love you and I know you love me, but that step is really big and I think we should get to know each other more before we take things to that level."

"Not that I didn't completely enjoy last night, but I think we should probably not repeat that for awhile. It seemed to put both of us on edge unnecessarily."

"You hide it really well. You never seem to be flustered."

"Glad you think so," I chuckled.

"So in order to keep things from getting out of hand, I'll make sure to keep my shirt on and doors closed, and you keep your shirt on. I think we'll be okay if we do that."

"We can always just stick with Emmett. Nothing calms hormones better than a giant big brother."

"Do you have any idea how silly it is for you to be worried about Emmett?"

"Bella, have you ever seen Emmett when someone whistles at Rosalie? Just whistles?"

"No."

"You should really see it. Maybe then you'll understand."

"I promise to protect you from my big protective brother."

"That should be an interesting sight! You, with these little hands of yours on your hips," I said, kissing the backs of her hands. "Your chin jutting out and your brown eyes on fire. And Emmett … with arms bigger than your whole body. Yes, my fears are irrational," I chuckled.

"Can we argue more about this tomorrow?" she yawned, snuggling her head against my chest.

"Sure," I chuckled, placing a kiss on her head.

"'Kay," she sighed, putting her arm around my waist.

I laughed quietly, knowing she was nearly asleep. I rubbed her back and it didn't take her long at all to fall asleep. I waited up to see if she would talk and was not surprised by what I heard.

"No, no, no," she muttered, pushing against me. "Close. You have to close now, you stupid door."

"Bella, the door's closed," I whispered to her.

"I can't get it to stay closed. Angela, it won't lock."

"Turn the knob," I chuckled.

"Thanks, Ang. You're a good friend. Now, come help me get things wings off Mike. I don't want him to follow me anymore."

I shook my head, amazed at the vividness of her dreams and the way they changed.

"Emmett, you can't have a real coconut bra no matter what Jasper says. Just buy the plastic one."

I did my best to laugh quietly as I held her close. She sighed and I knew her talking phase was coming to an end.

"I love you, Edward."

She snuggled closer to me, shivering slightly. I pulled the covers up to her neck to get her warm then kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too. More than I can say."

New York had been everything I'd hoped for, only better. It would be hard to share her with our family when we got home tomorrow. But at least she was mine to share. I truly was the luckiest man on the planet.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

You guys seriously need to PM E.C. Cullen ID# 1468947 and show her some love! My Beta extraordinaire put up with two chapters written under a cold medicine induced haze! Thank you for putting up with all the silly mistakes and not yelling at me!


	37. 37E Back Home

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human. E.C. Cullen rocks the Beta!

**Back Home**

I knew everyone would bombard us with questions as soon as we stepped foot into my home. How could I even begin to describe how unbelievable the trip had been?

The Opera had been everything I had ever dreamed of and sharing it with Bella made it so much more special. She was just as enthralled as I was with the entire experience. She somehow found the willpower to save all of her questions for intermission and after the show. I knew it had been hard for her to keep still, but her willingness to do it for me made my heart swell.

And as we had stood in the restaurant, looking down on Times Square, I had to pinch myself a few times. It was so surreal to be in that city at that time of year with this unbearably beautiful woman at my side. She had been worried about taking pictures from every angle to show Rosalie. It was adorable. Her brown eyes had been wide with wonder as she took in the crowd and the ball drop.

She was sleeping next to me in the Volvo now. She had refused to sleep at the hotel or on the plane. She had spent the entire time asking me questions about everything that popped into her beautiful mind, or tracing my face with her soft hands. She was no more ready for our time alone to end than I was.

She was gorgeous as she slept. I wondered what she was dreaming about. She wasn't talking, but she was smiling. I took her hand and kissed it gently, holding it to my chest like I had on the night she had been so upset over hurting that Mike boy.

I was already thinking about plans for Valentine's Day. I nearly laughed out loud. This woman was driving me insane, but I would never complain about it. I would need to talk to Alice and Emmett and make sure it really was a good idea, but I would wait until I was in the right month first.

School would be starting up again next week. Time with her would be limited. I hated the very thought of her not being with me. And then driving back and forth to the other's house would take up more time. But seeing as I refused to sleep without her next to me, I didn't see any way to avoid it.

I pulled up into the driveway. The lights were blazing and Jasper and Emmett's vehicles were parked in front of the garage. Just as I had expected! A complete family ambush! I snickered to myself, imagining the different shades of red Bella would turn from all of the attention.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her ear. "Bella, we're home."

She sighed, but didn't move.

"Bella, love, please wake up."

She sighed again, this time moving her head a little. She opened her warm brown eyes and looked up at me, a bright smile immediately gracing her beautiful face. "Edward."

"We're home. They're all waiting for us, too."

"Interrogation time, then?"

"It would seem so," I chuckled.

"I can't wait for Rose to see the pictures I took for her." Bella stretched and sat up in her seat, facing me.

"We'll connect the camera to the TV and show her right away, if you like."

"I would love that. But I need you to kiss me first."

I grinned and complied with her request. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"Why don't you go in and say hello? I can get the bags."

"Okay, but I'll send Em out to help you."

"Okay." I kissed her again then watched her get out of the car and make her way to the porch.

I heard Alice's squeals as Bella opened the door and smiled to myself. My sister seemed to love Bella nearly as much as I did. No one could ever love her more, though. I knew it was true, deep within my soul. I opened the trunk and grabbed the first bag.

"Eddie!" Emmett's voice boomed across the yard.

I looked up from behind the car and saw him bounding over to me. "Hey, Emmett! How much trouble did you get in while I was gone?"

"Not much at all. Rose only slapped me upside the head a few times." Emmett grabbed the rest of the bags and I closed the trunk. "So how was your Opera thing?"

"Fantastic, Emmett," I replied. "Wait until you see the pictures of Bella in her outfit. She was absolutely stunning."

"Did you actually watch the Opera, Eddie? Or did you spend all night watching my sister?" Emmett said with a smug smile.

"I would say it was a fair bit of both," I chuckled. He slapped me on the back as we entered the house.

"Edward!" Alice cried as she crashed into me, making me drop my bag on my foot.

"Shit! Ali!" I yelled, pushing the bag off my foot.

"Sorry!" Alice chuckled. "I was just happy to see my baby brother. And you are obviously happy to see me since you called me by my most special name."

I pushed her away from me gently and she stumbled against Jasper. He held his hand out and I shook it. "Have a nice time, Edward?"

"Very nice," I answered.

"Edward!" my mother called, coming down the stairs. I let her pull me into a hug. She pulled back and looked at the closed door, frowning. "Where's Bella?"

I tried not to laugh at my mother. "Standing over there and hugging Rose."

She quickly turned and ran over to the girls. I shook my head.

My father walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "How was the Opera?"

"It was remarkable. It was absolutely how I pictured it would be, but better," I replied.

"It's good to have you home," my father said.

"You act like I've been gone for ages instead of three days," I chuckled.

"We missed Bella!" Emmett teased. "We're just glad you brought her home. You can leave now."

"Emmett!" Bella yelled, slapping his arm loudly. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You can't go anywhere unless I say you can."

I smiled at her words and the meaning behind them. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Enough of that!" Alice laughed. "You both have to pay attention to us now."

Bella pulled away from our kiss, but still held tightly to me. "We have tons of pictures to show you all! Rose, I think I went through one whole memory stick just on Times Square for you."

"We'll put our bags away upstairs and unpack the camera," I said. "We'll be right back down to regale you all with our stories."

"Fifteen minutes, brother dear!" Alice warned, smiling wickedly at me.

I picked up the bag I had dropped and took one of the heavier ones from Emmett. Bella grabbed the last bag and we made our way up the stairs. I had her go in front of me just in case her clumsiness took over. I wouldn't be able to stop it, but I could at least break her fall.

"They seem so excited to see us," Bella said as she tossed the bag onto our bed.

I smiled, wondering when I had stopped referring to things as mine or hers. They were all ours. I put down the bags I was holding. I started going through them, looking for the camera.

"We did just arrive from a big city adventure, Bella," I said, grinning at her.

"Well let's just keep some of the more adventurous parts to ourselves," she replied with a coy smile.

"They're probably going to talk all night and you have work tomorrow. Why don't you shower quickly and get into your pajamas? I'll find the camera and the cable to hook it up to the TV."

"What about your shower?"

"I have the day off, love."

"Almost forgot," she chuckled. She looked at me and I saw an expression I hadn't seen in nearly a week.

"What is it, Bella? Why are you shy right now?"

"Well, I was just wondering about something ..."

"Bella, I love you, but you kill me every time you stop talking. I can't read your mind."

She nodded her head and the shyness was replaced with determination. "I was wondering if it's okay if I wake you up before I leave in the morning."

I stopped what I was doing and scooped her up into my arms. "I would be extremely disappointed and more than a little hurt if you didn't."

She ran a hand down the side of my face. "I would never hurt you, Edward. I love you far too much."

"Then please be sure to wake me with these very kissable lips of yours," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her. I stopped, just barely touching her lips.

"I will," she breathed against me.

I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, tangling my hand in her soft hair. I pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "Go shower, love. We wouldn't want Alice to come up here and get us."

She snorted as she nodded her head at me. She pulled open her bag and found herself some clean clothes. I watched her go into our bathroom, her hips gently swaying with each little step she took. She had no idea how captivating she was without even trying.

I knew my sister well. As soon as the shower started, Alice came dancing her way into my room. "What's taking so long?"

"I'm finding the cord so Bella can show you all of her pictures on the TV downstairs."

"Where is she?"

"Taking a shower and changing for bed. I anticipated you would talk until she passed out and she has work tomorrow."

"It's so cute how you worry about her," Alice said as she pulled herself onto the bed. She had a calculating look in her hazel eyes as she watched me search through the bags.

I shrugged my shoulders, not sure what I could say about it.

"I assume she's staying over."

"Yes," I said. "By the time we finish with the pictures and stories, it will be quite late."

"Not to mention she seems to cure your little case of insomnia." She reached up and touched the skin under my eye. "Those ugly, purple splotches are all gone."

"You pay far too much attention to me, Alice. It's not healthy for a sister to watch her brother so intently. I think I should warn Jasper of your strange affection for me," I said, winking at her.

Alice responded by punching me hard in the shoulder. I flashed her favorite smile at her.

"You do know everything I do is because I love you, little brother. Right?"

"I know. But I am twenty now, Alice. At some point, you will have to stop mothering me."

"Fair enough. I'll stop just as soon as you learn to dress yourself!" she laughed.

I laughed with her. We both knew I would never care about my clothing the way she did.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing the pale pink silk pajamas she had let me buy for her in New York.

"Bella! That set is gorgeous!" Alice cried, jumping up and running over to her. "Where did you find it? How did you find it?"

Bella blushed a furious red. "Edward found them for me in New York."

Alice turned to me and smiled brightly. "I'm finally starting to rub off on you, little brother."

"Hardly," I chuckled. I pulled Bella to my side. "Bella just has the ability to make anything look good on her." I felt her small fingers reach under my shirt and pinch my side. I tried not to flinch or laugh.

"Did you find the camera, Edward?" Bella asked, smiling up at me and pinching harder.

"Yes," I answered, barely hiding my grimace. This was punishment for embarrassing her, but I couldn't help it. It was had just popped out.

She let me go and I let out a loud breath. She smirked at me and walked over to the bed, grabbing up the camera. I pulled open another compartment on the bag and took out the cord I needed.

"Perfect!" Alice cried, bouncing around. "Let's go down and see what New York was like!"

I took Bella's hand in mine as we walked down the stairs. She helped me get the camera plugged into the TV. We took the loveseat together so we could explain for everyone. The rest of our family sat on the sofa. The camera was showing the pictures as a slide show.

"Bella, why did you take a picture of the airport?" Emmett asked. "That's boring!"

"Unlike you, I've never flown anywhere before," Bella answered. "I wanted a picture of it." The next picture was of Times Square in the daytime. "Edward and I walked down just to see it, but we have better pictures from New Year's Eve night."

The following picture was of Bella in front of our hotel. "Look at your cheeks!" Alice chuckled. "They're pink and so cute! It must have been really cold out there."

"It was!" Bella said as she shivered from the memory. I held her even tighter as our legs tangled together. "There were snow flurries on and off the entire time."

The next few pictures were of the hotel room. "Bella, you're a boring photographer," Emmett whined.

"Shut up, Em! I wanted Alice to see the nice room she got us!" Bella poked her tongue at her brother.

"Emmett!" Rose warned. "She just got home. Don't annoy her right away."

The picture of Bella and I kissing came up next. "OH! MY! GOD!" Alice and Rose screamed.

"Stop it!" Alice yelled.

Jasper ran over and paused the slide show for her. Bella turned her face into my shirt and I could feel the heat of her blush.

"Explain that!" Alice chuckled, pointing at the TV.

I kissed the top of Bella's head and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her embarrassment. I turned to Alice. "There was a couple there from Florida. They said Bella and I looked like a postcard. They asked to take our picture and Bella let them."

"We so have to print that out and blow it up!" Alice squealed.

"We can put it up in Bella's room as a mural," Rose added.

"No!" Bella squeaked from the safety of my shirt. "No blowing it up or murals, you guys!"

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about," Jasper said.

"You two look very lovely together," my mother added.

"Someone just start the pictures again!" Bella pleaded.

I leaned down and whispered softly in to her, "You look beautiful. There's no need to blush, love."

Jasper did as Bella asked. The next few pictures were of Rockefeller Center and the ice rink. Emmett laughed loudly when the picture of Bella in skates came up.

"You really got her on the ice?" Emmett asked, wiping away a tear.

"Yes!" Bella chuckled, finally having turned back around to see the TV. "Poor Edward thought he could fix my clumsiness. There were too many close calls to count." She looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her softly.

The next ten minutes were Bella's random pictures. She said a few words on each one, but she didn't explain to our family her thinking the way she had for me. It made me realize just how much I meant to her. I wanted to pull her even tighter against me, but I was afraid if I squeezed her any harder, she wouldn't be able to breathe. And then came the picture of our carriage driver, smiling wide with Bella.

"That was our driver!" Bella said. "His name was Joey and he was utterly fascinating! He had wanted to be a boxer originally, but he threw out his shoulder really bad. His friend had a part time job driving carriages in the park. He offered to get Joey a job to help him out while he figured out what to do. The job ended up becoming a career for him."

"Jeez, Bella! Did you get his entire life story?" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Bella chuckled.

"Skating and a carriage ride through the park," Rose sighed. "Edward, you are hands down the most thoughtful guy I know."

"What about me, Rose?" Emmett asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You, my darling Emmett, are wise enough to ask Edward for help!" Rose said before kissing him. Emmett seemed pleased with her answer as he smiled goofily.

The gasps and whistles were comical as the pictures of Bella in her dress came up. Bella blushed and hid against me again.

Emmett was the first to make a comment. "Damn, Bella! Eddie, how many guys did you have to beat away from her?"

We went through the first few pictures of Times Square then changed out the memory stick. The next forty pictures were of the square. And then a picture I knew nothing about came up. Jasper sprinted across the room to pause the camera once again. Emmett and Jasper were laughing hard and the girls were snickering and giggling.

"Sorry!" Bella whispered. "I forgot I took that."

It was a picture of me sleeping. Thankfully, I was fully clothed. But the thing that had them all laughing was the goofy grin on my sleeping face.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Emmett chuckled.

I looked down at Bella as she looked up at me. "I don't recall, Em. Must have been the one where Rose pummels you for making fun of everyone."

We spent the next hour answering all of their questions and describing the things we had seen and done together. I felt Bella go limp and knew she had fallen asleep. I shook her gently and she looked up at me with very tired eyes.

"That's it for tonight," I announced to our family. "We'll fill you all in on the rest tomorrow night when Bella gets off work." I stood up and pulled Bella with me.

We said goodnight to everyone and headed up the stairs, with me supporting most of Bella's weight. I quickly moved all of the bags off of our bed and pulled the covers down for her. She climbed in and I swear she was asleep as soon as her beautiful face touched the pillow.

I covered her and kissed her cheek softly. I slipped out of my clothes and crawled in next to Bella. I got as close to her as possible, draping an arm across her waist. I closed my eyes and waited for the peaceful sleep only she could bring to me.


	38. 38A The Talk

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human. Once again, E.C. Rocks!

**The Talk**

Sometimes, the role of big sister requires you to do things you never imagined. This was my thought as Rosalie and I sat in Bella's home, waiting for her to get off work. Emmett had cornered us and begged and pleaded for our help. We only gave in because the big bear looked so panic-stricken.

"Alice, I really don't think we need to do this," Rose said for the fourth or fifth time. "They were alone in New York together for God's sake. I'm sure they have it all figured out by now."

"Rose, I know my brother," I sighed. "Nothing happened on that trip. It wouldn't matter if they were both running around that room like the day they were born. He would consider it too soon."

"He loves her though, right?"

"Very much. And that's exactly why nothing went on. I've been able to get him to open up to me a little about this whole thing. He's happy, but he's freaking out, too."

"Why does Edward have to be so damn complex? Why can't he be simple, like Emmett?"

"Because then Bella wouldn't love him like she does."

"They're a good match. They're both very private."

"We can't all be as open and loud as you and Emmett, Rose. Think what that would do to the poor world we live in."

"Were we that loud last night?"

"Not at all! At least not after we turned on the stereo to an ear-splitting volume," I laughed. "Then we could only hear you a little."

Rose punched me in the shoulder while grinning wickedly. "I'll remember this, Alice Cullen!"

"I'm sure you will," I chuckled.

"So what do you think little Eddie will do when he finds out about our super secret mission?"

"I don't even want to think about. After what he did to me for listening in on his phone call!" I shuddered at the memory.

"I still can't believe he took your favorite designer dress and burned it in the backyard while you watched," Rose said with awe in her voice.

"I only got to wear it once," I sighed. "The saleslady at Neiman Marcus would be crying right now if she knew what happened to it."

"So what you're telling me is I need to make sure he can't get to my closet?" Rose asked with a horrified look on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about your dresses. He'll go after your shoes. He knows how much you love them."

"God! He's as bad as Jasper with that whole 'know your enemy' thing he's always yelling at Emmett when they play video games."

"Where do you think he learned it?" I laughed.

"Can you picture them at the gym right now?" Rose mused. "The ladies in there must be about to fall over dead."

"We should really sneak over there one day and see what goes on at that place. If nothing else, we'll have some good blackmail material for later."

"Alice Cullen, I love the way your mind works."

"I know!" I chuckled. "That's why we're friends!"

"After what you did at the hospital, I know I certainly don't want to be on your bad side! The way you tore that girl up and pretended not to know her while doing it was priceless!"

I shrugged. "She shouldn't have hurt my brother."

"At least I know I don't have to worry about Jazz. If you would do that for your brother, you'd probably murder for mine!"

I laughed, pushing on her shoulder. "And then I'd have to call you and Emmett to help me move the body and bury it!" We both laughed for a bit.

Then Rose got really serious. "Alice, what are we going to say? The poor girl blushes at the drop of a hat. This might mortify her!"

I smiled to myself. Bella had found true mortification two nights ago with Edward walking in on her. This would be nothing compared to that. "I figured we would let her take the lead. She can tell us what she knows and we can fill in the rest."

"I don't know if she feels that close to us yet."

"I know Bella _wants_ to feel that close to us. Edward and I had a talk about her this morning. He says we only see a small bit of the real Bella. He told me she's scared to let the rest of us in because of what happened to her parents. She's been talking about them in her sleep again."

"That sleep talking thing is just too cute. Well, at least when she's having good dreams. But how does he know? He was like 'Night of the Living Dead' during Christmas when they were on the sofa."

I laughed and clapped my hands. "Emmett doesn't tell you anything!"

"Why is that funny?"

"Because! Jasper told me they kidnapped Edward on Christmas Eve morning to go pick up your ring. Edward confided in them that he sits up until_after_ Bella stops talking! He was just too tired that one night from being up late the night before and having school."

"That little devil! Does Bella know?"

"I'm sure she has an idea, but I don't know if he's come right out and told her he does it."

Rose looked at her watch. "Bella should be home any minute."

"I think I hear her truck now." I ran to the window and pulled the curtain back. "Yep! She's pulling up now. She's staring at your car."

"Do you think Emmett tipped her off?"

"No way! That big coward wouldn't have the guts! That's why he scheduled today as a gym day for the three of them."

"I'm really going to have to have a little chat with my fiancée about letting me in on his plans."

I ran from the window and jumped back on the sofa next to Rose. "Here she comes!" The front door opened and Bella entered. Rose and I pretended to be reading our magazines.

"Hello, ladies!" Bella said.

We looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, Bella!" I replied.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you both, but what are you doing here?" Bella asked. "I know Em's at the gym today."

"We stopped over to see you, silly!" I chirped.

"Oh. Well." Bella stammered. "Just let me shower and change and I'll be right back down."

"We'll be right here," Rose said with a smile. When the shower cut on upstairs, Rose turned to me. "Alice, I think we may have been looking at this all wrong. We've talked about Edward's reaction, but what about Bella's? She grew up around Emmett. I bet she's even more dangerous with revenge than Emmett and Edward combined."

"Yes, but Bella is a woman and we will explain to her how we women must stick together," I explained. "They'll come a time when she needs us to help her straighten out my brother."

"Or she'll need us to help her prank one or more of them," Rose chuckled.

"As observant as she is, I think we'll need her help more than she'll need ours," I laughed.

Bella came walking down the stairs in shorts and a tank top, working on drying her hair. "All right, ladies. What do you have planned? Alice, please promise no shopping! I'm finally done with that evil wrapping gig and I refuse to step foot in a mall until all my cuts are healed!"

"No mall, Bella," I replied sweetly. "Come and sit right here between Rose and me." I patted the sofa cushion. Bella eyed me warily but sat down.

"Bella, tell us more about New York," Rose said.

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked. She was so like Edward in that moment.

I smiled. If I could crack him, I could certainly crack her. "How was the room service?" I questioned. "I've never actually stayed in that particular hotel before. The few times I went it was with my parents and they prefer the older style hotels."

"The food was really good." Bella started giggling. "Although, I think the poor waiter thought I was out of my mind. I was at the door waiting for him and miming instructions. I was trying not to wake Edward."

"Why were you worried about waking him?" Rose asked. "You were in New York and supposed to be sight seeing."

"It was really early," Bella shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to surprise him with breakfast in bed."

"Shouldn't that have happened the other way around?" Rose asked with a smile.

"I got up first," Bella said with a grin. "Besides, he seemed to like it."

"Is there anything else you care to share?" I asked, smiling at Bella.

"I'm getting the distinct impression that you two have an agenda," Bella replied. "Why don't we just cut to the chase, ladies? It's been a long day for me. Mike had to be swatted more than usual and I'm rather tired."

"Doesn't he know you're with Edward?" Rose asked.

Bella snorted. "And you thought that would stop him?"

"I'll send Emmett over," Rose offered.

"No way!" Bella chuckled. "I've only got until this Sunday to deal with him. After that, I go to school full-time and I won't be seeing him. Now! Stop trying to distract me. What do you want?"

"We just thought you might like to have some girlfriends to talk to about your trip," I replied. "We know it must have been hard the last few years just having Emmett around. He's not the most sensitive of souls."

Bella started laughing and holding her stomach. Rose and I looked at her warily. She shook her hands in front of her as she calmed herself.

"I'm just … just … trying to picture talking to Em!"

Rose and I smiled. We could picture it to and it was not a pretty sight.

"So is there anything you want to talk to us about?" Rose asked. "We should probably get used to chatting like this since I've agreed to marry your nutty brother."

"Probably!" Bella chuckled. "But I don't want any personal details about my brother."

"Define personal details," I said.

"Anything that happens behind a closed door," Bella chuckled. "There are just some things a girl should never know about her brother."

"Suit yourself," Rose laughed. "The more we know, the more dirt we have on them when they misbehave."

I looked down at my watch. The boys would be here within the hour. "Okay, Bella. We're running short on time. Here's the deal. We came here to talk to you and see if you have any questions about Edward or being a young woman. More specifically, about being a young woman with a young man." I was trying my best not to embarrass her or confuse her.

Bella blushed and I knew she understood. "I don't have any questions, but thank you."

"Have you ever been to the doctor?" Rose asked.

"Once a year since my fifteenth birthday," Bella replied. "Like I told Em, my mom had 'The Talk' with me for my birthday. And I've been on the pill for the last two years."

"We thought you were …" Rose started.

"I am," Bella replied quickly. She saw our curious expressions. "Irregular."

That answered that question! Nothing worse than being a woman and not knowing when to expect your monthly visitor!

"We just want you to know we're here for you if you do have questions," I said, putting an arm around Bella's shoulders. "We want you to know you can come to us with anything. We really want you to trust us and confide in us, Bella."

Bella nodded her head, but didn't say anything.

"Alice and I really want you to consider us family," Rose continued. "We may not technically be related, but we think of you as our little sister. We know for you, it seems like you've just met us, but Emmett has been telling us stories for so long that we feel like we've always known you."

"She's right," I agreed. "So please don't feel embarrassed or shy. You really can tell us anything and we'll keep it just between the three of us."

"All right, then," Bella said. Her eyes held a determined look and her chin jutted out slightly as she turned to face me. It was similar to Edward's wall, but it held her whole face, not just her eyes like with him. "Was Edward telling me the truth when he said he's never? It's not that I don't trust him. It's just … He's a very amazing person and I find it hard to believe."

"Bella, he was telling you the complete truth," I answered. "That girlfriend he told you about … She did that to him because Edward wouldn't sleep with her. He had told her he felt they were both too young since they were only seventeen at the time. He told her he wanted to do that with the person he would marry and he didn't know if that was her. She went along with it for a few months, but she was a very selfish person. She didn't understand his point of view so she decided there was something wrong with him. That's when she came up with her little dinner party plan."

"He told me he had to restrain you from beating the crap out of her," Bella chuckled. Her face became serious again. "I told him he should have let you at her."

"Oh, my!" Rose said, fanning herself. "Bella's a little fighter!"

"I don't have a lot of patience for cruel people," Bella replied.

"Well …" I chirped, "…with any luck, you'll never even meet her."

"She still lives in the city?" Bella asked, stunned.

"Yes," I replied. "Her mother works at a bank and I think she goes to some beauty school or something. I heard she flunked out of college for partying too hard."

"Does Edward know where she is?" Bella asked.

"No. I keep tabs on her just to make sure she steers clear of my brother," I explained.

"You're a really good sister to him, Alice," Bella said, smiling at me. "Thank you both for coming over to talk to me. It's really nice to know you both consider me a friend. And just so you know, nothing happened. I have a feeling Emmett put you up to talking to me. He and I had breakfast before I left for the trip and he tried to give me a sex talk."

"Bella, you have my word as your future sister-in-law. Emmett will never try to give you another sex talk, ever again," Rose promised.

"Thank you!" Bella sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxing.

"Our pleasure, Bella," I replied. "Are you sure you don't have any questions?"

Bella smirked at me and I could tell she was getting ready to be silly. "I've got one, Alice. Where do babies come from?" she giggled.

"Well, you see," Rose chuckled. "When a man and a woman love each other very much …"

"No!" Bella laughed. "Use animal metaphors! It's more entertaining! That's what my mom did."

"What animals did she use?" I asked, bouncing around. This was getting interesting!

"She used a lion for the man and a lamb for the woman. She said the lambs are soft and fragile like a woman's skin and heart. And the lion is stubborn and only after a meal so that's why he's the man," Bella explained.

"Oh! I love your mother!" Rose squealed. "I wish I could have met her."

"I think Bella should tell us the story of where babies come from!" I chirped.

"Okay!" Bella chuckled. She stood up and faced us. "I'll repeat her conversation with me but with your names instead." Bella cleared her throat and fought with her smile. "You're at an age now, Alice and Rose, when it becomes important to understand the differences between a man and a woman. You see, a man is like a lion. They're strong and proud and completely stubborn. And they need a strong woman to do the hunting for them and tell them what they're supposed to be doing. A good lion appreciates all the work and will spoil you every once in a while with a nice zebra. Unfortunately, most lions are only after a quick meal."

"What's the zebra represent?" I laughed.

"She never told me that!" Bella chuckled. "Maybe it means dinner and a movie! Anyway! A woman is like a lamb. Soft and gentle, with a heart that can be fragile. The lamb is a provider of warmth and comfort, but you shouldn't just give your wool to anyone. They have to be very deserving and treat it as if it was spun from gold."

"Stop Bella!" Rose cried, tears streaming down her face from the laughter. "I can't take anymore!"

"No!" I gasped through my own laughter. "Finish!"

"So when the lamb decides to lay down with a certain lion, they should use caution to make sure a cub doesn't accidentally come along. Some lions don't want to be daddies and will leave the lamb to care for the cub. This is why it's best for the lamb to wait until after college when she has a place of her own and her own money so she doesn't have to depend on the lion for anything. It's a good idea to be married, too. I realize in this day and age, marriage is not as inclusive as it once was. Just please guard your wool carefully. If you have any questions, Alice and Rose, let me know and we can have this talk again."

"Bella!" I squealed. "That is the best birds and bees speech ever! Interspecies-marriage included!"

"Has Emmett heard this?" Rose chuckled.

"I have no idea!" Bella giggled. "And I'm very thankful for it. Who knows what he would have to say about it!" Bella glanced at the clock near the front door. "This has been fun, but I need to make dinner. You guys are welcome to stay. I was already going to cook for the guys per Em's special request. If you want to chat more, follow me into the kitchen!" Bella turned and walked off.

"That went well," I chuckled.

Rose nodded her head. We followed after Bella to watch her prepare dinner. We would have to thank Emmett for this lovely afternoon!


	39. 39E Klutz Part1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human. Italicized text is a direct quotation from the series. Once again, E.C. Cullen rocks!!

**Klutz – Part 1**

"Remind me again why I go to the gym with you two?" I asked Emmett and Jasper as we left the building.

"Because you love to watch Emmett make a fool of himself," Jasper said with a goofy grin.

"If_someone_ had been spotting me instead of thinking about my little sister, there wouldn't have been a problem," Emmett fussed.

"You had too much weight on the bar, Emmett," I argued. "I tried to help you!"

"Edward's right," Jasper said. "It took both of us to get the bar off you, Em. You might have to find some new gym partners."

"Nah!" Emmett chuckled. "I'll just take it easy on you guys next time." Emmett glanced at his watch. "We need to get to my house. Bella's making dinner for us."

We each climbed into our cars and made our way over to Emmett and Bella's house. Emmett barely beat me there, but I beat Jasper by a good two minutes.

"He's so slow!" Emmett cried.

"He's afraid to speed," I teased. "He's convinced as soon as he does, a cop will appear out of thin air and give him a ticket."

Jasper pulled up and climbed out of his car. "Don't even start with me! I saw three different cops on the way here!"

"Let's just get inside," Emmett chuckled as he opened the door.

Happy laughter was coming from the kitchen. We stepped into the house, dropping our bags at the door. We very quietly made our way to the kitchen to see what was going on.

Alice and Rose were leaning against each other, laughing with tears streaming down their faces. Bella was covered from head to toe in flour, with the bag sitting at her feet. She was chuckling as she brushed a little from her knee. It was the only clean spot on her. It was even in her hair!

"What the hell happened in here?" Emmett asked.

Bella's head popped up and her brown eyes grew wide. "Get out!" she screamed.

That only made the three of us start laughing right along with Alice and Rose. "They were laughing first," Emmett managed to get out, pointing at my sister and his fiancée.

Bella picked up the bag of flour and tossed it at Emmett's head. It hit him in the chest and sent a cloud of white up which dusted his hair, cheeks, and the top of his shirt. Bella smiled wickedly. I just stood there, too stunned to move. I looked to Jasper for support, but he was doubled over with laughter.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked, swallowing down my laughter.

"I tripped!" Bella fussed. "I dropped the bag and it hit the floor and I got covered in it."

"You look like you poured it on your head," Emmett said as he brushed flour out of his hair.

"Well, you get to sweep it all up while I shower. Again!" Bella fumed as she stomped past us.

Her little feet left white prints on the floor and up the stairs. We waited for the bathroom door to close and then we all started laughing again.

"Want to know the best part?" Emmett chuckled. "That's not even the first time it's happened to her! It happened once in her high school home economics class. She blushed for days!"

"What was she doing with it anyway?" Jasper asked.

"She was getting some chicken ready. She was planning on frying it," Rose explained.

"I think Edward should take her out for dinner to make up for us laughing at her," Alice announced.

"We'll put the chicken away for another night," Rose said, moving carefully around the mess on the floor.

"That's probably a good idea," Emmett added. "She'll have time to calm down and realize just how funny this whole thing was. Then I won't have to worry about her doing something out of revenge."

"We should get some of this cleaned up in the meantime," I said.

I made my way to the sink and found a towel. I got it damp and went to the top of the stairs. I started wiping up all of Bella's footprints. I could see Alice and Rose cleaning the counters and table. Emmett and Jasper were working together to sweep everything up into the dustpan. At least Bella wouldn't have to see the scene of her accident again.

I checked her room and you could clearly see she had gone to her dresser and back out again. I shook my head and started wiping up those prints as well.

"Stupid brother. Always laughing at me," Bella grumbled as she entered her room.

I looked up to see her slam her door and poke her tongue at it. "That's really charming," I chuckled.

Bella jumped at the sound of my voice and somehow managed to trip and fall over herself. "DAMN IT!"

"Are you okay?" I asked as I moved towards her.

"Yeah. I think I might have sprained my ankle, though."

I gently took her foot in my hand and she winced. "We should probably take you to the hospital and get this checked out," I told her. I lifted her pajama pants up and saw that her ankle was already swelling.

"No. I'm sure it's just a sprain. Just help me up," Bella sighed. Her door burst open with everyone standing in the doorway.

"Bella?" Emmett questioned, looking from her to me.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be in my room and I tripped and fell," Bella sighed. "I'm fine. It's probably just another sprain."

"I told you to take her to dinner, Edward," Alice said with her hands on her hips. "Not the ER!"

"I was just cleaning up her footprints!" I defended.

"I don't need to be taken to dinner. I can make the stupid chicken," Bella argued.

"Let's see if you can stand before we make any decisions," Emmett said, lifting her up. He set Bella down on her feet and she cried when she put her weight on her left ankle. "That's it. Hospital time for you, little sis."

"No, Em!" Bella pleaded. "Please!"

"Bella, you need to have it looked at. A sprain wouldn't make you cry like that," I said.

"Fine!" Bella fussed. "But only one of you can bring me! I am not going with an audience!"

"Edward, if you can carry her, you can bring her," Emmett offered.

Bella shook her head with a grin. "_I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack_. I seriously doubt …"

But I had already picked her up and was heading out of the room with her.

"You're nearly as bad as Em!" Bella accused.

"Really, Bella!" I chuckled. "Isn't it every woman's fantasy to be swept off her feet?"

"I'm not every woman, Edward."

"No," I said, smiling at her beautiful face. "You certainly are not."

She smiled at me, letting go of her irritation over being carried. "You're in for a really boring night now, Tutor-boy. The ER is the pits," she said as I put her in the passenger seat of my Volvo.

I ran around to the other side and jumped in. "That's because you've never been there with me. I bet I can keep you entertained."

"I'll take that bet," she chuckled. "Loser cooks Emmett's dinner for a week!"

"And the winner?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Let's just see who wins first!" Bella said with a gorgeous smile.

I pulled into a spot at the hospital nearly fifteen minutes later. Bella had grimaced each time she shifted in her seat and moved her leg. I had a feeling it was definitely more than a sprain. I went around to her door and got ready to carry her again.

"No!" she pouted, holding up her hand.

"Bella," I warned.

"I'm not saying I'm refusing your help. I realize I need it. But! I have not had to be physically carried through those doors in two and a half years. I refuse to have it done today. Please just hold on to my waist or something and let me pretend to walk in under my own power!"

"How about a compromise? If we make it past the end of my car safely, I'll let you keep going under your own control. If not, I carry you."

"I accept your compromise, Edward."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her from the car. I gently set her on her good foot and held her tightly by her waist. She managed to hop with a fair amount of balance and I let her continue on into the hospital.

I set her in a chair. "Stay. I'll go let them know you're here and get any paperwork they need."

"Thanks, Edward." Her face was flushed and she hadn't argued. She was certainly in pain.

I made my way over to the admittance desk. I was thankful when I realized I knew the nurse. "Stacey."

"Edward Cullen! I thought your dad had the night off," Stacey replied.

"He does. Listen, my girlfriend tripped and fell down. She's hurt her ankle and we need to get her looked at," I explained.

"What's her name?" Stacey asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan," I answered.

Stacey chuckled and I lifted an eyebrow at her. "I know Bella. She visits often. Just find out if she has the same insurance as last time."

"Just out of curiosity, Stacey," I said with a smile. "When was last time?"

"Two months ago when she managed to fall out of her truck. She bruised her lower back," Stacey whispered. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Of course not," I chuckled. "Let me go ask her about her insurance."

I made my way back to Bella. She was leaning her head back against the wall with her eyes closed.

"How are you feeling, beautiful?"

"Like crap!" she muttered.

"The admittance nurse knows you," I chuckled.

"Everyone in the ER knows me!" she snapped.

"She says all she needs to know is if your insurance is the same."

"Yeah. I'm still on Em's plan."

"Okay. I'll be right back." I kissed her cheek before heading back to the desk. "Stacey, she says it's the same."

"All right, Edward. Let her know it will probably be about a half hour before someone sees her," Stacey replied. "We're a little backed up tonight."

"Thanks, Stacey," I told her.

She nodded and I made my way back over to Bella. As soon as I sat down, she put her head in my lap and her feet up in another chair. I stroked her hair while holding her against me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she sighed. "I hate being here."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Are you going to start entertaining me now?"

"Yes, I suppose so," I chuckled. "Emmett nearly choked himself to death at the gym today."

"How'd he do that?" Bella snorted.

"He decided to lift more weight than I could spot. He also decided to not tell me exactly how much he'd put on before asking me to be his spotter. It took both me and Jazz to get the bar off of him."

"Idiot!" Bella giggled. "I used to tease him that every time he gained a muscle, he lost a brain cell."

"Ouch, Bella!" I laughed. "That's mean."

"I'm the little sister," Bella shrugged. "It's my job to be a pain in his butt. Besides, no one takes greater pleasure in my many mishaps than Emmett Swan."

"Bella, what happened that made you have to be carried in here?"

"Nope! No way! I'm not telling _that_ story! And don't even bother asking Emmett! He knows what would happen to him if he opened his mouth."

"Now I'm really curious! I just have to find out!"

"Dream on, Tutor-boy! That little secret is going with me to the grave!"

"There are a lot of years between now and then," I teased. "I'll get it out of you eventually."

"What about a compromise?" Bella asked suddenly, looking up to see my face. She had a wicked grin on her pale face.

"What kind of compromise?"

"You tell me your grade on your final in composition class and I tell you my story. But you can never repeat my story to another living soul. And I get to share your grade with the family."

"That doesn't sound like a very fair compromise to me."

"You get to know my deep, dark, little secret. Em only knows because he was the one who had to carry me in here."

"Still seems a little weak on my end, Bella."

"I'll let you spend the night with me," she smiled, winking at me.

"You know just as well as I do I was spending the night anyway," I laughed.

"I will allow you one surprise without any complaints from me at all, not even about the cost."

That would be perfect! And I knew just when I would call in this end of the bargain. "Compromise accepted. What's your story?"

"Grade first!"

"Has anyone ever told you you're stubborn?"

"Emmett does every day!" she laughed.

"I got an 'A' on my final."

"Why did you hide that from us?" she asked, frowning at me.

"My explanation wasn't part of the deal."

"Will you ever explain to me?"

"Yes, but not tonight."

"Okay. I guess it's time for my story, huh?"

"Yes." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Please."

"Try not to laugh. I know I'm probably asking the impossible, but please try."

"I will try, Bella. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I would do anything for you."

She smiled brightly at me, her pain temporarily forgotten. God, she was beautiful! "Okay. Here we go. It started out fairly normal. I went into the shower. I decided it was a good day to shave my legs. I was standing there with one leg on the edge of the tub. Somehow, the foot I was standing on slipped out from under me. I slammed the back of my head into the tile wall and landed hard on my backside. I was lucky Emmett was home. He had to come in and get me out of the shower. The look on his face when he realized he had to come in that room while his little sister was not dressed … I can't even describe it."

Bella shivered and I took the opportunity to bury my face in her hair.

She started talking again, "He ended up coming in with a towel as a shield and squinting his eyes until they were nearly shut. He tossed the towel at me before turning off the shower! The towel got soaked. He picked me up, wet towel and all, and rushed me to the ER. So I spent fifteen minutes in a wet towel in the middle of the ER with everyone staring while my brother muttered to himself with a look of horror on his face. I ended up with a slight concussion and some very ugly bruises along my back. I couldn't walk straight for two weeks. And that's my story."

I was hiding my smile in her hair. I couldn't talk or I wouldn't be able to hold back my laughter. I was surprised I wasn't shaking from the amount of control I was expending.

I was saved from laughing, and having to face Bella's wrath, by the nurse. "Bella Swan!"

I lifted my head and Bella sat up. I stood and helped her hobble to the back. My beautiful Bella was a klutz! And for some reason, it made me find her that much more alluring.


	40. 40B Klutz Part2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Klutz – Part 2**

"Four weeks, Edward!" I cried. "Four!" I held up four fingers for his inspection.

He only smirked.

"Stupid walking cast! How the heck am I going to shower with this thing?"

"Very carefully," Edward laughed.

"Shut it, Tutor-boy! This is all your fault!"

"Me!" he cried. "How is this my fault?"

"You startled me! What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"I guess you were too busy yelling to hear my reason. _Someone_, I'm not naming names, but someone, had left flour footprints everywhere she stepped and I was cleaning them up so she wouldn't have to."

"Edward!" I sighed. "That's like the third time tonight. I can't seem to be angry with you."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Not if I have the same effect on you."

He took my hand and kissed the palm gently. "I assure you, you do."

He parked his car on the side of the house. Jasper, Rose and Emmett's vehicles were gone.

"Guess I cleared the house with my gracefulness," I chuckled.

"They weren't sure what time you were coming back and got hungry. Are you absolutely sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I've answered that question enough tonight," I huffed.

"Just checking," he chuckled.

He got out and came around to my side. He opened the door and helped me hobble my way out and into the house. The stairs were a little tricky with them being too narrow for us to stand side-by-side, but Edward somehow managed to get me up them and into my room. I collapsed on to my bed.

"Good thing I was already in my pajamas," I giggled.

Edward stretched out next to me and kissed my cheek. "When do you need to take the medication the doctor gave you?" he asked.

"Not until tomorrow morning. He gave me a shot that should work for the night."

"Would you like me to get you under the covers?"

"I would like you to help me sit against the headboard and then for us to watch a movie together."

"That can certainly be arranged." He jumped up and started piling my pillows against the headboard. He helped me move and then set me against the pillows, covering me with my blanket. "Any preference for the movie?"

"I pick 'Transporter'. It should be right next to the TV."

"I don't think I've seen that one yet."

"It's the best! Wait until you see the fight scenes. Jason Statham is a real bad-ass!"

"Bella, such language!" Edward said, pretending to be shocked.

"You'll see, Tutor-boy!"

He put the movie in and then climbed into the bed with me. He slipped under my covers and snuggled close to me, resting his head on my stomach.

I started running my fingers through his hair. "See that car? That's my dream car! Watch what he can make this car do."

"Love, your voice is music to my ears, but I can't watch the movie and give you proper attention at the same time."

"'Kay," I whispered, leaning down and kissing his head.

I sat up and started massaging his scalp gently. He sighed and snuggled his head further against my stomach. I smiled at him. He was so cute.

"He's insane!" Edward whisper-yelled. "He's going to wreck that nice car!"

"Just wait," I whispered back. "That man can drive!" I yelled as the car in the movie landed on a carrier truck.

Edward laughed at me and wrapped an arm around my waist as he settled his head back on my stomach. It seemed I was quickly becoming his new favorite pillow. I can't say I minded.

"Can you understand that man at all?" Edward whispered.

"No," I chuckled. "But I'm not worried about him. He's not the main character."

"Bella, do you have a little crush on the driver guy?"

"Shut up, Edward!" I said, pushing on his back. "I do not have a crush on him."

"Are you sure?"

I leaned down and kissed his earlobe. "You're the only one I have a crush on, Tutor-boy."

"Good."

"You sound worried."

"Nope. Just curious."

"I love you." I kissed his ear again. "Watch the movie!"

"Stop distracting me."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Truce!" I laughed. "Let's both be quiet." He nodded his head and I sat up straight.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Would you play with my hair again?"

I smiled so wide, my cheeks hurt. I happily started running my fingers through his hair again. We were quiet for a long while as we watched the movie, content to be together. I was glad Edward had been the one to take me to the hospital. Emmett would have just poked fun at me the entire time, calling me a klutz. And it did give me the chance to find out his grade even if he wasn't telling me the reason for his secrecy yet.

"The car!" Edward cried when it blew up. "What did the car ever do to anyone?"

I laughed at him. "Don't worry. He exacts revenge for the car. This is my all-time favorite fight scene coming up! Just watch!"

"Bella, I think you're right. This guy is a bad-ass," Edward said as the main character caught a gun behind his back and shot a bad guy in the leg.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Edward. Just keep watching." We were quiet through the rest of the fight scene and getaway.

"Bella! Why is he leaving that poor girl in the road?" Edward really sounded offended.

"Ssh, just wait." We stayed quiet for a while, just watching.

"Bella, this movie is awfully violent," Edward commented as the house got shot up. "It'll probably give you nightmares tonight."

"I've seen it plenty of times. Besides, you're here," I said, kissing his hair.

"They painted a face on the missile!" Edward chuckled. "Does Emmett know about this movie?"

"Who do you think showed it to me?" I laughed.

"Bella! I think I should cover your eyes now," Edward teased, reaching his arm back to cover my face. The movie was on the scene were the characters were taking off their wet clothing.

I slapped it away. "Hush, Tutor-boy." During the fight scene at the bus depot, I whispered to Edward, "Did you ever think a shirt could be used in so many ways?"

"He's like an orangutan or something," Edward chuckled as the main character did flips using the pole in a bus.

"Just wait a little longer. You'll love this next scene," I told him, referring to the oil spill scene.

"Okay, Bella!" Edward chuckled as the oil scene ended. "I _completely_ agree. This guy is a bad-ass."

"Told you so!" I sang.

"He's lost his mind!" Edward cried a little while later as the main character parachuted out of a plane.

"He's just very determined," I chuckled. "Would you do all that for me if I was kidnapped?"

"All that and more, love," Edward replied, hugging my waist just a little tighter. I smiled happily. "And a happy ending was had by all," Edward chuckled as the movie ended.

"You know you liked it!" I said, pulling his earlobe gently.

"The fight scenes were really good," Edward admitted. He turned so he was facing me. "Want to watch another movie?"

"Nope. I'm tired. You can watch something else if you want."

"No, thanks. I'm tired too. It's not every night I party down at the ER!" he grinned.

"You'll have to get used to it if you plan on sticking with me," I chuckled.

"I plan on that very much," he whispered as he pulled my face down to his and kissed me sweetly.

"Let's get ready for bed," I said.

Edward sat up and started to take off his shoes.

"Any chance I could convince you I don't need to sleep in this thing?" I asked, pointing at my foot.

"Not a chance," he chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"Darn," I sighed. "Time to move me again." I lifted my arms in the air.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and scooted me down into the bed. He fixed the pillows again and helped me lay down comfortably. Or at least as comfortable as a walking cast allows for. He also put a pillow under my foot. Have I mentioned how good of a boyfriend he was?

"Do you need anything before I turn out the light?" he asked.

"Nope. Just you," I replied.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He jogged over to the light and I was a little envious of his grace. I knew he wouldn't be falling down anytime soon. It was too dark to see him, but I could hear him changing into the pajama bottoms he kept here. I felt his weight on the bed and then his arm was resting on my waist. I sighed happily.

Edward rested his head against mine. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward." I closed my eyes and drifted off quickly.

I heard someone stumbling around my room and then a loud thump and some cursing. I tried to open my eyes, but that shot the doctor had given me had made me feel loopy. I wasn't even completely sure I wasn't dreaming about the noises.

"Edward," I mumbled. At least I think I mumbled it. That might have been in my mind too. I tried to lift an arm to tap his leg, but I was too tired. I heard whispers and a snort. I tried again to open my eyes. I could tell the light was on in my room. I wondered why that was. I knew Edward had turned it off.

Suddenly, a loud piercing noise echoed through my small room. I felt Edward jump and then he was no longer next to me. The laughter was full on now. I forced my eyes open and pushed myself up onto my elbows. I sighed at the sight before me. Edward was sitting on the floor, running a hand through his hair. Emmett was holding an air horn as he leaned on Jasper, laughing his big stupid head off. Jasper was clutching his stomach, trying to breathe while laughing like a loon.

"Rosalie! Alice!" I screamed loudly.

I heard cursing and rustling and then footsteps on the stairs. They ran into my room and looked around. I pointed at my brother, the goon, and his friend.

"What did you do?" Rosalie hissed at Emmett. Emmett only shook his head and laughed harder.

Alice came and sat next to me, hugging me. "Are you okay?"

"They scared the crap out of me!" I yelled. I remembered Edward. I turned toward him. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"Give me a minute," he sighed. He had his head between his legs.

"Get the hell out of Bella's room, now!" Rose fumed.

Emmett and Jasper had calmed themselves to snickers and snorts, and made their way out of my room.

"Edward," Alice called. "Did you get hurt?"

"My ears are just ringing. I think Emmett had that damn thing right next to my ear," Edward said.

"I am going to kill him!" Rose snarled. "What an idiot!"

"Bella, what did the doctor say?" Alice asked, trying to calm the tension in the room.

"I have a hairline fracture. I have a walking cast for the next four weeks," I told her.

"I'm trying to convince her to call out for the rest of the week at her job," Edward said as he got up and sat on the bed.

I grabbed his hand. "Still ringing?"

He nodded, his lips turned down in a grimace.

"Bella, you'll be miserable trying to work in a cast. You should really listen to Edward," Alice said.

"I'm sure I'll eventually give in," I sighed. "Just let me hold onto my stubborn dignity for a few hours more."

Alice and Rose laughed while Edward grinned. Rose was checking out my door.

"Did they break it?" I asked.

"No. I was checking your lock. I'm buying you a real one tomorrow. Emmett can pick this one," Rose explained.

"I've never locked my door before," I chuckled. "Guess there's a first time for everything. Does anyone know what possessed Emmett and Jasper to do this?"

"No, but don't worry about it, Bella," Alice said. "Rose and I will handle those two. They will regret doing this."

"Thanks, ladies," I chuckled. "Not to be rude or anything, but can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure!" Rose laughed. "Come on, Alice. Let's go plot the humiliation of our significant others."

"Night, Bella," Alice said as she kissed my forehead. She did the same to Edward. "Night, little brother."

"Night, Ali," Edward replied, smiling at her. "Night, Rose."

"See you, Eddie! Nice hair by the way!" Rose called from the hallway.

Alice flipped the lock on my door, turned out the light and closed the door tightly.

"That was interesting," I mumbled, leaning back against my pillow. I reached out and ran my hand over Edward's ear. "How's the ringing?"

"Slightly better," he whispered, resting his head against my stomach.

I rubbed the front and back of his ear gently. "Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"No."

"That's good. I wouldn't be able to carry you into the ER even if I didn't have this cast."

He chuckled softly. "I appreciate the thought."

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you, Bella."

I played in his hair until I was sure he was sleeping. Then I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into darkness.


	41. 41B Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Because this is a continuation of Bella getting hurt, and Edward and her getting woken up by the air horn, you guys get 4 chapters ... and because my awesome Beta helped me get these chapters done yesterday. Yeah, E.C. Cullen!!!!! **

**Memories**

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light streaming into my room. I turned my head to stare at my alarm. It was telling me it was just after 1pm. That couldn't be right though. I was due in at work at 11am and I knew I had set my clock for 9am. I tried to move, but between Edward's head resting on my stomach and my cast, I was stuck.

I reached out and shook his shoulder. "Edward." Nothing happened. "Edward," I repeated louder.

He sighed and hugged my waist tighter. Great! Now I was late for work and I needed to pee! I started to giggle. The craziness of the situation did not escape me. I was in a cast and I was trapped in my bed by my boyfriend. If I kept giggling like this, I would certainly wet the damn bed. I bit the inside of my cheek; it worked. The giggles stopped and my eyes watered. I took a shaky breath to calm myself.

"Edward," I said, shaking his shoulder.

He muttered something, but didn't move. This man really was dead to the world when he was sleeping.

"Edward!" I yelled as I shoved on his shoulder.

He jumped up and started looking around the room for the cause of my scream.

"Sorry!" I told him. "You weren't waking up."

"What has you in such a panic?"

"I'm in desperate need of a trip to the restroom and you were hindering my movements," I teased.

He got up and made his way around to my side of the bed. He helped me stand and moved us toward my bedroom door. "I apologize for being a hindrance to you, beautiful."

"You're forgiven," I said as he opened my door and helped me into the hall. "But do you have any idea why I am going to be so late for work?"

He chuckled as he led me into the bathroom. "You're not late, Bella. Alice turned off your alarm when she was sitting next to you last night. She's already talked to your boss and he understands about your injury."

"Remind me to thank her."

"You aren't upset?"

"Let's see … I'm in a cast, my idiot brother woke me up in the middle of the night, I'm in pain, and I was just trapped in my bed fearing I would do something I haven't done since I was two! This day would only get worse if I was near others."

"While you are in here, I'll run downstairs and get your medication. Do you want anything in particular to drink with it? Or eat?"

"If it's not too much trouble, toast and orange juice would be perfect."

"No trouble at all, love," Edward replied with a smile. He kissed my forehead and closed the bathroom door for me.

I managed to maneuver myself around the small room and take care of my most pressing need. With that done, I hobbled over to the sink and brushed my hair up into a ponytail. I thought about brushing my teeth, but I would be eating soon.

Edward knocked on the door. "Ready to go back to your room?"

I backed away from the door. "Yes."

He opened it and I smiled at him. He smiled my favorite crooked one and grabbed me by the waist. He took me back into my room where my pillows were already propped against the headboard. He helped me get settled and covered me up, making sure there was a pillow under my foot again. He kissed my forehead and handed me a plate and a glass filled with juice.

He went around the bed and sat next to me. I grabbed my pills off the plate first and swallowed them down with juice. I wanted the ache in my ankle to go away as soon as possible. I looked down at my plate. My toast had strawberry jam on it.

"How did you know?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"You always smell like strawberries, so I just figured the giant bottle of jam was yours," he shrugged.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything."

"My pleasure, Bella."

I took a bite of my toast and smiled happily at my good fortune. I might have been in a cast, but I had the most wonderful man sitting next to me and taking care of me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about how nice it is to have you here helping me. What are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering if Alice and Rose have come up with any good ideas on what to do to my _friends_."

"Is the ringing all gone?" I asked.

"Yes. I have a slight headache, but my hearing is fine now."

"We have Tylenol in the bathroom. You should take some."

He nodded his head and left the room. He came back a minute later with the pills in his hand. "May I?" he asked, pointing at my juice.

I rolled my eyes at him as I passed him the cup. "We've already established you don't have cooties."

"Yes, but the polite thing to do is ask."

"True." I watched him as he rubbed his left temple. "Do you have plans for today? Or should I say this afternoon?"

"I don't have any plans," he replied.

"Would you be completely bored if I asked you stay and hang out in bed with me, then?"

"Not at all. Would you like to watch a movie or listen to music?"

"Music for now." I finished off my toast and put the plate on my nightstand.

Edward got up and went over to my CD player. He turned the dial until he found a station playing 'Into the Mystic' by Van Morrison. He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes, listening to the music flow across my room.

I was aware of him, but my mind was far away. I knew this song. I was living another life the last time I had heard it. I was a fifteen year old girl watching her parents from a darkened staircase. Charlie and Renee were in the living room with only a single candle for light. They were in their regular everyday clothes since it was a regular weeknight and not a special occasion. Charlie was holding my mother close, one arm around her waist and the other holding their hands against his shoulder. My mother was staring into his eyes, gracefully turning in small circles with him. I knew it was a private moment, but I couldn't help but watch. I was in awe of my parents and the love they were sharing with such a simple act in the middle of an ordinary day for no particular reason.

This memory seemed to be hitting me harder than any of the others I'd been going over in the last few weeks. I'd never been able to understand why our parents had been taken away from us. They'd loved each other, their lives, and Emmett and me. They'd been good people. If the other driver had gotten a cab, if he had just stayed home all together, or if he'd even been a few seconds early or late, my parents would be here. With one little choice, my parents could have been spared. But if they were here, would I have still been able to meet Edward? I sobbed for myself and my parents. I was a horrible child to think that way! Nothing should be more important than their lives! They were my parents! They would be so disappointed in me if they knew I had thought that way.

I slowly came out of my thoughts and realized Edward was holding me tightly, stroking my hair and whispering softly to me. What would he think of me if he knew what I had just been thinking? Would he be disappointed? Would he think I was as selfish as I felt?

"Bella," Edward cooed into my ear. "Please tell me what has you so upset."

I shook my head, hiding my face against his shoulder.

"You know you can trust me, Bella. You can tell me anything."

"Not this," I whispered to myself.

He somehow heard me. "Yes. This, too. Whatever _this_ is, you can tell me. Let me help, Bella."

"That song … it was playing one of the last times I saw my parents together. They were dancing to it in the living room. It was late at night and they didn't know I was watching them. I thought about how much I missed them and how they would be here if the guy that hit them had just changed any of the decisions he made that night. I'm just missing them."

"Bella, you're editing."

I pulled away, looking up at him. No one had ever guessed when I was leaving something out before. "How do you know?" I would never lie to this man. It would break his heart and mine.

"You're still very tense. When you open up to me, you always relax after you've explained everything."

I took in a shaky breath. "For just a few seconds, the smallest of seconds, I wondered if having my parents here would mean you wouldn't be. But even thinking that for a single second is wrong and selfish."

"Bella, that's a perfectly normal thought to have. You didn't think you were glad they are gone. You only wondered if we would have still found each other. You weren't being selfish, only curious."

"That's true," I sniffled.

"You don't let yourself remember them, do you?"

I shook my head. "It hurt too much in the beginning, so I pushed them far into the back of my mind. And then it was suddenly five years later and I'm remembering them at odd times for strange reasons."

"Bella, you can confide in me about your memories and thoughts. You don't need to fear my reaction. There is nothing you can say that will make me run. I may not always understand, but I will always comfort you as best I can."

"Edward, would you like to know more about my parents?"

"Very much, Bella." Edward let me go and moved so we could see each other. "But only if you want to share your memories with me. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I would really like to," I said, smiling and grabbing his hand. "If you go downstairs, there's a small bookcase in the corner behind the sofa. There are some photo albums there. Grab the thick black leather one."

"All right, Bella." Edward kissed my forehead and left the room. He came up a few minutes later with the book in his hands. He gently set it across my lap.

I ran a hand down the spine, removing the dust that had collected over the years. I kept my hand on the cover and looked up at Edward. "My mom had lots of little hobbies. She didn't always finish them. She started this album about a year before they died, giving up on it about seven months later. The night the officers came and told us about the accident, I stayed up all night, finishing it. Emmett must have thought I'd lost my mind. I had boxes of pictures strewn all across the living room. I would pick up a picture, look it over closely, and decide what to do with it. There were three piles. The first was for possibilities, pictures I hadn't made an official decision on. The second pile was for never on your life; anything too embarrassing or blurry to include. My mom wasn't always patient enough to steady the camera before snapping the picture. The last pile was for the ones I was absolutely going to use. Emmett tried to get me to stop and I threatened him with my scissors. He left me alone after that. I worked all through the night and into the next morning. When I finished, I went to sleep. I apologized to Emmett later that day when I woke up."

Edward stayed silent, rubbing circles into my back. I stared at him, waiting for some sort of reaction. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I looked down at the book and opened the cover.

"I put the book in some kind of order, but I can't really explain it." I ran my hand over the picture in the upper left corner. "This is my mother as a baby." I moved my hand to the bottom right. "This is me."

"You look very much like her, Bella."

I nodded. "I did as a baby." I pointed to the upper right. "This is Charlie." I moved to the lower left. "This is Em."

"He was so scrawny," Edward chuckled. "I would never believe that was him!"

I turned the page to a black and white picture. "This is Charlie and Renee on their wedding day." I pointed to Renee's gown. "That tiny little bump right there, that's Em. They were madly in love and had been planning out their marriage for most of their senior year."

I smiled, remembering my mother telling me their story. "Hormones got the better of them and Em was created on prom night. She said it was all so cliché. But she said they never thought twice about getting married and keeping their baby. They knew they loved each other. And she said she doubted she would ever find anyone who accepted her eccentricity the way Charlie did. Their parents weren't happy, but didn't stand in their way. They waited until graduation since it was so close. They were married at the courthouse and a friend of my mother's threw them a small party and took this picture."

I pointed at the picture on the opposite page. "This is my mother's belly when she was eight months pregnant with Emmett. She said she wanted to remember how perfectly round her belly had been in case she never had another child. She said he was a nighttime kicker."

I flipped through a ton of pages, telling Edward all the little stories behind the pictures of my parents and Emmett. I halted before turning the next page. My pictures started from this point forward. Many of them showed me in various stages of being bandaged.

I turned the page and the first picture was of me, staring right into the camera from my crib. "This is me."

"I can tell," Edward chuckled. "No one else has eyes as deep as yours." He kissed my cheek.

I pointed to another picture. "Mom thought letting Emmett hold the new baby was a good idea. Emmett thought I was broke since I wasn't making noise. He asked her if they could take me back and get a new baby."

Edward chuckled and I smiled with him.

"This one …" I said, pointing at a picture of me in a high chair, crying my eyes out, "…was my first birthday; even then, I was not happy with presents and attention."

"Amazing," Edward said softly. "It usually takes a long while for a child to develop a personality independent of their family members. You seem to have had your own right away."

"I told you my mother said I was born thirty-five." I showed him a picture of me with a huge bandage on my knee. "First time I tried to walk. I was holding on to the living room table, tripped on my own feet, and landed on one of Emmett's jacks. It went right into my leg."

"Ouch," Edward commented. I chuckled.

I flipped over some of the more boring pictures and found a picture of me at age six. I was smiling and showing off my missing tooth. "I lost that baby when I tumbled off the swing in the backyard."

"I hope the tooth-fairy took pity on you."

"Five whole dollars!" I giggled. I moved on to a picture of an eight year old me. I was holding my guitar for the first time. "This was the first birthday present I didn't fuss over. It was nearly bigger than me. Emmett used to threaten he would bash it against the wall. It was his favorite way to get me to keep quiet about things he shouldn't be doing."

I flipped to the last page in the book. "This was my last birthday we celebrated. I think it was even the last time the four of us were together. Emmett was living on campus at his college by then."

I looked up at Edward and grinned. "He'll never admit it if anyone asks him, but he used to call me every night to ask about how my day was. He was here for our traditional Friday night movie. He would come over every Friday and it would be just the two of us. If he had a date or a party, he would just show up early. But he was always here. When he opened the door and saw the officer, he knew it was going to be bad. He tried to make me go to my room, but I was being stubborn. He never even gave a second thought to what he would do. He went out while I was working on this book. He came back with his roommate and put all his stuff into the living room. I think it really hurt him to have to quit playing football, but he's never let me know if it did or not. Em got a night shift job so he could keep going to school. He would get up early, do his homework, go to school, go to work, come home to do more homework, sleep, and start over the next day." I smiled a sad smile. "And in the middle of it all, he made sure I was going to school and making good grades, and eating and sleeping right. Things were easier after he graduated. He was able to get that great job coaching football at his college and he's been there ever since."

I closed the book, not really looking at anything in particular. "Emmett has done a lot for me. He's sacrificed a lot for me. He's never asked for anything in return, except for me to be happy. That's why I never really prank him back. That's why I try never to get angry at him when he does something really silly. We play fight and argue all the time, but I always make sure he knows I'm only joking. I could never stand for him to think I was really upset at him. It's also the reason why I can't accept money from him for school. He's supported me enough." I turned my head and looked up at Edward.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Bella." He kissed my forehead then pulled me against his chest.

We sat in silence for a long time, enjoying each other's company and thinking of our own thoughts. I was surprised I had been able to talk about them for so long without crying. The ever present ache for them in my heart wasn't as bad as it had been in the last few days.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?"

He hugged me tighter. "I'm thinking about how amazing you are. I'm thinking about all you've been through and all you've lost. I'm thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you right now. I'm also thinking about how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

I smiled, holding onto his arm and leaning further against him. "I love you, too."


	42. 42E Time with Bella

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Time with Bella**

She felt so soft and warm in my arms as she slept. I wasn't sure if she had drifted off from the pain medication or from exhaustion after sharing so much with me. Bella was a truly remarkable young woman. I was surprised she had shared all of those memories with me. It was obvious it pained her to remember her parents. The loyalty and appreciation she held for Emmett was staggering. I was grateful she had wanted to share her memories with me, letting me in a little further into her heart.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice. There was something I needed to take care of for Bella.

She answered right away, "Hello, little brother. How's the hearing this morning?"

"Better. I have a favor to ask of you."

"You ask and I'll see what I can do."

"I would like Rose and you to go easy on Emmett and Jasper for last night's stunt."

"Why? You love a good payback almost as much as I do."

"Bella had a long talk with me today. She really doesn't want Emmett to be pranked. I think a new lock on her door would be sufficient."

"Would you care to explain?"

"I will, but not now."

"Okay. I'll call Rose and let her know we have a change of plans."

"Thank you."

"What, no special nickname for me today? Shouldn't you be feeling the love for your one and only sister after having her grant your favor?"

"I have a headache, _Ali_. Forgive my unintentional forgetfulness."

"Take a nap, Edward. You sound like crap." She hung up.

I closed my phone and sighed as I maneuvered deeper into the pillows. I pulled Bella closer to me, kissing her hair. I closed my eyes and hoped a nap would take away the ache in my head. Stupid air horn!

When I woke up again, it was dark in the room. Bella was no longer laying on me. I sat up and heard clanking coming from downstairs.

I headed down, running my hands through my hair. I was happy to note my headache was gone. I yawned, but it turned into choked laughter as I got a look at Bella.

She was hobbling around the kitchen as she made supper. I could hear her muttering, but I couldn't make out the words. I glanced at the clock in her kitchen and saw it was nearly six-thirty. I would need to call my mother and let her know I was alive. For now, I just wanted to watch this beautiful woman being independent. I sat down on the bottom step and watched her. I soon realized she wasn't muttering. She was singing softly to herself. I didn't recognize the tune.

"_I love to hear the thunder - Watch the lightning - When it lights up the sky - You know it makes me feel good - Well, I love a rainy night - It's such a beautiful sight - I love to feel the rain - On my face - To taste the rain on my lips - In the moonlight shadows - Puts a song - In this heart of mine - Puts a smile on my face every time_," she sang. ._(Eddie Rabbit – I Love A Rainy Night)_

She had such a beautiful voice. It was what I imagined an angel's voice must sound like. I heard a click and looked up to see Emmett coming in through the front door. I lifted a finger to my lips and he smirked at me. He cocked his head to the side and I could tell he was hearing her. He looked a little shocked.

"_Yeah, I love a rainy night - Well, it makes me high - Ooh, I love a rainy night - You know I do, yeah, yeah - I love a rainy night - I love a rainy night - You can see it in my eyes Yeah, I love a rainy night - Well, it makes me high - Ooh, I love a rainy night - You know I do, yeah, yeah - I love a rainy night - I love a rainy night - You can see it in my eyes_." Bella stopped singing and was only lightly humming. I could tell she was thinking of a different song now.

Emmett smiled and grabbed the door. He opened it and slammed it loudly. "Bella! I'm home!" He winked at me. He was trying not to embarrass her.

"I'm in the kitchen, Em. I think Edward's still sleeping, so please don't be too loud."

I quickly ran up the stairs quietly then came down loudly. "No, I'm up."

Bella turned and smiled at her brother and me. "Hey, guys. I'm almost done if you want to sit and keep me company while the chicken finishes."

"You didn't have to cook, Bella," Emmett said. "I could have grabbed us something. I'm sure you're foot is bothering you."

"Nope! I'm feeling excellent!" Bella smiled at us and I could tell it was very genuine. "Besides, I slept most of the day. It's good for me to be up and about a little bit."

"Edward, you're in for a treat! Bella's fried chicken is the absolute best," Emmett told me.

"I made your favorite side dish, too," Bella said while checking something in the oven.

"You didn't?" Emmett asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes! I did," Bella chuckled. "You'll have to take it out of the oven for me, though. It's ready."

Emmett jumped up right away. "Not a problem at all, sis!" He grabbed the oven mitts from her and pulled the large dish out of the oven and set it on the counter for her. "Edward, this woman is a phenomenal cook. The only thing tastier than her fried chicken is her sweet potato casserole with marshmallows and pecans. She normally only makes it for holidays. So, what's up, Squirt? Are you missing me and this is your way of enticing me to spend more time at home?"

"Nope. I'm glad Rosalie takes you away. It gives me a chance to recuperate from your silliness," Bella said, grinning wickedly.

"Sure …" Emmett replied, rolling his eyes. He sat down next to me again and leaned over so Bella wouldn't hear him. "It's probably for you anyway. She hasn't sung in the kitchen like that since before everything happened."

"Why?" I asked. "She has such a beautiful voice."

"Because it's something she used to do with our mom. Bella stopped doing a lot of things when they died," Emmett explained.

"What's all the whispering for? You boys betting on who eats the most chicken?" Bella questioned.

"Now that you mention it," Emmett said, rubbing his stomach.

"Wolf this meal down …" Bella warned while pointing a large spoon at Emmett. "… and it will be a long, long time before I cook it again Emmett."

"Yes, ma'am!" Emmett chuckled.

Bella turned off the stove and put the last pieces of chicken onto the already overflowing plate. She hobbled over and sat in a chair. I stood and put her leg up in the empty chair.

"Thanks, Edward. One of you or the both of you need to make the plates. I cooked so you boys can serve yourselves and me!"

"What would you like?" I asked her.

She smiled sweetly at me. "A chicken leg and two big scoops of casserole please."

I kissed her forehead and made my way over to the counter. Emmett was piling up the food on his plate. He had at least four pieces of chicken piled up and the other half of his plate was completely covered in casserole. I chuckled at him. He grinned at me and went to the table.

"Jeez, Em! That's why I don't make it often. You wouldn't be able to fit through the front door anymore," Bella chuckled.

"It's your fault for cooking so well, Bella." Emmett leaned across the table and kissed Bella's cheek.

I smiled at that. He could be a real pain, but he loved her a lot. I finished Bella's plate and put it in front of her. "What would you like to drink?"

"Milk, please," she said.

I grabbed a glass and fixed her drink. I took down two more cups and poured drinks for Emmett and myself. In his hurry to start eating, he'd forgotten to get something to drink. He nodded his head and grinned at me. I assumed it was a thank you.

I made my plate and sat next to Bella. "Thank you for cooking, Bella."

"Not a problem. I like cooking," she replied.

"And you're damn good at it!" Emmett announced.

"Thanks, Em," Bella said as she blushed.

"So what did you two do all day?" Emmett asked.

Bella shrugged. "Slept mostly. Between my medicine and you giving Edward a headache, we didn't feel up to doing much."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Edward," Emmett apologized. "It was a lot funnier in my head, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know, brother bear!" Bella said, smiling at him. "You're just a big kid at heart."

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Emmett was the first to finish. He rinsed his plate, kissed Bella's cheek, and ran upstairs. We heard the shower start up soon after.

"How do you like it?" Bella asked, pointing her fork toward my plate.

"Emmett's right. This is the best chicken I've ever had and that's saying something with Esme as my mother. The casserole is really good too, but a little sweet."

"Yeah, that's why I don't make it often."

"What should we do tonight?"

"You should probably call your mom to let her know you're alive."

I chuckled. "I was actually thinking that earlier. What about after that?"

"You don't need to go home to get anything or visit?"

"Alice dropped off some stuff for me last night."

"Well, then! If you wouldn't mind terribly, could you clean up the kitchen while I go clean myself up?"

"Anything for you, love." I helped her stand and kissed her forehead. I watched her make her way up the stairs. I picked up the leftovers and rinsed our dishes.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs. "Eddie, are you sticking around tonight?"

"I was planning on it, unless you'd prefer I didn't."

"Would you really leave if I said to?"

"Probably not," I smirked. "But I would if she asked."

"Fair enough," Emmett chuckled. "I was actually hoping to go out with Rose, but I really don't want to leave Bella alone. I know she'll tell me she's fine and all, but she'd say that anyway."

"I know what you mean," I chuckled. "I'm staying. Have fun with Rose."

Emmett walked further into the kitchen and stared at me. "Edward, I just want you to know I've been watching the way you treat Bella. I don't think I could have wished for anyone to be more caring and loving towards her. I know you're doing it because you love her, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate it." Emmett smirked. "But I'll still kick your ass if you ever hurt her."

I held my hand out and Emmett shook it. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Tell Bella to sleep in tomorrow. I can wake myself up for a change."

"I'll tell her, but I don't know if she'll listen," I chuckled.

"You'll convince her," Emmett said with confidence.

I walked to the door with him and he stepped out onto the porch. He turned back toward me.

"One last thing, Edward. If you make me an uncle, I'll kill you."

I stood there, mouth gaping open, face turning beet red. Emmett walked off toward his Jeep shaking his head and laughing loudly. I picked my jaw up off the floor and managed to close the door. I was just glad Bella hadn't been down here to hear that. I locked the door and headed into the kitchen.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my house. "Cullen residence," Alice chirped.

"Ali."

"Edward," she giggled. "Staying at Bella's tonight?"

"Of course."

"It's just as well; too many stairs at our house. Who knows what kind of trouble she would get into with a cast?"

"Tell the parents for me, please."

"Of course. Night, little brother!"

"Night, Ali!" I chuckled as I hung up the phone. I dropped it into my pocket and headed up the stairs.

Bella was tucked under her covers with only a small lamp on. She smiled as I entered the room. "Did Emmett sneak off?" she asked.

"Yep," I chuckled as I lay on top of the blankets next to her. "He said you don't need to wake him up tomorrow morning. He'd prefer if you slept in."

"I'll take that under advisement. In the meantime, close and lock my door to prevent anymore air horn incidents."

"That's probably a really good idea," I laughed as I made my way over to her door. I locked the door and turned out the lights. I changed into my pajamas and slid in next to Bella, being careful of her cast. "Thank you for dinner and for sharing those photos with me."

"Sorry for getting all weepy on you. It seems like I'm being reminded of them a lot more lately."

"Do you think it would help if we went to visit them and brought them some flowers?"

"I don't know. But I should probably introduce you. After all, I wouldn't want them to look down on me and worry about who the strange guy is sleeping in my bed."

"Bella, you are absurd," I chuckled, kissing her hair.

"Yeah, I know. But if you want to go with me, I'd really like that."

"Do you want to have Emmett come, too?"

"Normally, I would. But I know Jasper said Rose was having trouble missing their parents, so I don't want to make her think of them more by having Emmett take her to see ours."

"We could always ask him to come alone."

"Possibly. Let me sleep on it."

"Just know that I'm here for you, Bella. Whatever you need, okay?"

"I know. Thank you."

"I can't believe we get home from our trip and the very next day, you end up in a cast."

"Emmett tried to warn you."

"I will not be deterred by clumsiness, love. Even with your, shall we say, balance-challenged state, you are still the most perfectly beautiful woman I've ever met."

"You obviously haven't met that many women then."

"Or I could just be right."

"You do enjoy being right an awful lot."

"It only seems that way because I usually am."

"Alright! Enough with placating your ego, Tutor-boy."

I laughed as I moved, resting my head against her shoulder. "Good night, my beautiful Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella." Those were the truest words I had ever spoken … I would always mean them. With all of my heart and soul. Forever.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

For those of you who followed me over from my Vampire Bella saga, I have big news: Chapter 1 of Year Two of Forever just went up. Hee Hee!! Third sequel ... cross your fingers for our favorite family!


	43. 43B Dancing

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Dancing**

I was dancing in front of the mirror as only a girl in a cast can do … Horribly! But I didn't care. I was all smiles as I brushed my hair and sang to myself. "I'm getting my cast off! I'll have two feet again! No more cast!"

I heard Edward's laughter coming from the hallway. "Are you excited, Bella?"

I smiled. "Very excited, Edward! I get my foot back!"

Edward had spent nearly every night at my house over the last six weeks since there weren't as many stairs here. On the few occasions I had gone to his house, he had practically carried me up the stairs. I was originally supposed to only be in the cast for four weeks, but I'd managed to fall again and my doctor had added two extra weeks to my punishment. Emmett had started calling me the Queen of the Klutz Kingdom after that.

We had a wonderful little routine going. First person to wake up gets the other person up with a kiss. We would cuddle for a bit then get ready for school. We would go to our schools and then meet up after to do homework. Then we would get dinner on the table and handle any cleaning that needed to be done.

After the dinner dishes were all done, we would do more homework, watch a movie, or listen to music. And every night, we would fall asleep holding each other. The last few weeks had been the best of my life. And today, I would get this cast off. Tonight, I would be able to actually sleep comfortably!

"You need to get a move-on if you want to make the doctor's appointment. Otherwise, he might decide to leave you in it even longer," Edward announced.

I flung the door open and glared at him. His answering smile was glorious.

"That's just mean, Edward Cullen!"

"And you're just beautiful, Bella Swan!" he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I let him. How could I not? I couldn't even stay mad at him. He was too perfectly wonderful.

"Where are we meeting after school?" I asked.

I had the early appointment so I wouldn't miss any classes. I was really enjoying being a full-time student. I hadn't figured out the best way to thank Esme and Carlisle yet, so I just made sure to thank them everytime I went to their house.

"My mother was hoping you would feel up to dinner at the home with your new found foot freedom."

"I like that idea! And foot freedom, huh? Okay, Tutor-boy. I'll let that one slide."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in even closer to me. "What can I say, Bella? Your very presence is so intoxicating. I can't hold on to any coherent thoughts."

I smiled as I rested my head against his chest. "I could say the same about you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, Bella."

I sighed as I pulled my head away from him warm body. "Time to get going. I need this cast off and I want to make sure I have plenty of time to get to class."

Edward leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "I love you. Be safe in that truck of yours."

"Stop making fun of my truck, Edward. I don't make fun of the Volvo."

"Why would you make fun of the Volvo?"

"Why would you make fun of my truck?" I shot back.

Edward smiled my favorite one and his dimples popped out. I sighed. He did have a point.

"Fine! I've got to get going anyway."

Seven hours later, I was cast free and done with school for another day. The entire drive to Edward's I was bouncing in my seat and singing along with the radio. As I got closer to the house, I noticed Edward wasn't home yet. I parked off to the side so he could have his usual spot. I got out of the truck and headed up the stairs, making sure I didn't risk my newly healed foot.

The door swung open before I could knock. Alice and Rosalie were smiling at me.

"Hello!" I told them, chuckling at the mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Bella!" Alice sang, putting an arm around my shoulders. "We were hoping you would get here before Edward."

"Why is that, Alice?" I asked, eyeing her warily. "I'm not shopping today if that's what you're after."

"Nope," Rose replied. "No shopping."

"What are you two doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed be working?" I asked.

"Half day!" Alice sang.

I noticed they were leading me up the stairs. "What are we doing if not shopping?"

Alice opened her bedroom door and ushered me in. I sat on her bed and turned to face her.

"Bella, now that you are all healed from your injuries, Rose and I thought we could all finally go out dancing."

"I'm not much of a dancer, but I'll come along to watch you guys," I told them.

"We're going to help you with that," Rose said, her eyes twinkling. "We're going to teach you some dance moves so we can all go out on Saturday night."

"I just got the cast off today," I whined. "I really don't want to get put into another one."

"Don't worry about a thing, Bella," Alice assured me. "First, just watch how Rose and I move and then we'll have you join in."

"Can this be done with very little movement of my feet?" I asked. "Because if not, don't waste your time."

"Bella, when we are done with you, the last thing Edward will notice is whether or not your feet are moving!" Rose said with a smirk. "Besides, you aren't always clumsy. You managed to be a waitress for God's sake!

"But before we begin," Alice chuckled. "We wanted to know if you've come up with any questions for us. You and Edward have been dating for nearly two months now."

"Do you know what he's planning tomorrow night for Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you," Alice sang with an evil grin.

"Oh, come on, Alice!" I cried. "I'm dieing here! Tell me something!"

"You are going to love it," Alice said. "That's all you need to know."

"So any questions?" Rose asked.

"No questions," I told her, shaking my head. "I'm good."

"Have you guys been together yet?" Rose questioned.

I blushed hard. "No."

"Do you want to?" Alice asked.

"Not yet," I answered.

"That's good, Bella," Rose said. "Wait until you are completely ready. And make sure you're protected."

I blushed again and put my face into my hands. "Please stop!" I knew they meant well, but this was not a conversation I wanted to have with them. It was enough to have had it with Edward a couple weeks ago.

"We're done," Alice assured me. "It's time for your dance class!"

"Listen to the beat, Bella," Rose instructed. "That's very important. It will help you know what to do."

"The movement of your hips sets the dance," Alice said. She turned on her CD player. "Listen to the drum beats."

I knew the song. It was 'Like I Love You' by Justin Timberlake. I tapped my foot to the drum and guitar beats while I watched my friends. Rose was pretending to be the guy and Alice the girl. I figured this was due to the height differences. Alice was swinging her hips from side to side following the beat of the drums. Her shoulders turned inward with whatever side her hips swayed.

"This is one way to dance," Alice told me. "The closer you are, the sexier the dance will seem to him. Also, you can move your hands up your sides and move your hair around. That will get to him, too. That actually might be the best since he'll probably be in his shy mode. I don't recall Edward ever doing any modern dancing."

"So what's this other way to dance?" I chuckled, having an idea of what it would be like. I laughed in my head, knowing my friends thought I was so clueless. I'd had a lot of time to watch a lot of movies. I knew the basics about a lot of things.

"You'll see!" Rose said with a huge goofy grin. She bent her knees slightly and Alice was basically right up against her leg.

"Bella, you better love us for this," Alice said. "I would never do this for anyone else."

"Alice, shut up and dance already," Rose chuckled.

"Bella, notice how I'm resting my hands on Rose's shoulders. This is partly for balance." Alice turned her head to make sure I was watching. "The other reason is that the more points of contact you have, the more you will feel the dance."

I watched as Alice and Rose moved together, their hips in sync. "This would look more natural if we had a guy here to help, but we want to surprise Edward, Jasper couldn't get out of work, and Emmett isn't always rational where you're concerned," Rose said.

"I hadn't notice," I said sarcastically.

The song was starting to wind down. Alice stopped dancing and ran over to restart the song. She pulled me up off the bed.

"Just practice the hip movements with us first," Alice instructed. I was stiff and I knew it. "Bella, close your eyes and concentrate on just the beat," Alice said as she took hold of my hips.

She started moving me with the beat and I could feel I was following along better. I opened my eyes to see she had let me go and I was moving well. Rose and Alice were still better, but Edward had said they'd been dancing for a long time.

"You're doing really well, Bella," Rose assured me.

I started giggling. "I get my cast off in the morning and I'm dirty dancing in the afternoon. What a day for me!" Alice and Rose laughed along with me.

We heard the front door open and close loudly. "Honey, I'm home," Edward called to Alice. Rose and I fell over laughing.

Alice ran out into the hall. "Be right down, dear!" Alice yelled to him. She ran back into the room and fell down laughing with Rose and me.

"Oh, God!" I laughed, holding my sides as tears streamed down my face. "You two are going to be so much trouble as my friends! It's a really good thing he announced himself instead of just walking up here." I rolled over to face Alice, sniffling and wiping at my face. "Just out of curiosity, how long have you two greeted each other that way?"

Alice's laughter started up again. "Since we were very young! I don't even remember how young. We were so appalled by 'Leave it to Beaver', we started doing it as a way to make fun of it. I don't even know if he remembers how it started. You should have seen Rose's face the first time she came over and heard us do that!"

Rose crawled over to sit next to Alice. Her face was as red as mine felt. She had stopped her tears though. "I thought they were sick and twisted and _together_!" Rose chuckled. "I wondered what the hell Jasper had gotten himself into!"

"Yuck!" I cried through my fresh stream of laughter. "I'm glad that's not the case!"

"Why are you three red faced and giggling like lunatics?" Edward asked from his spot in the doorway. We looked at him, looked at each other, and started laughing all over again, rolling on the floor and bumping into each other. "Are you all drunk?" Edward questioned, raising an eyebrow at us.

Alice was the first to get herself under control. She sat up, crossing her legs under her. "No, Edward. We are most certainly not drunk. We are just having a nice time together."

I was finally sitting up. I was both sniffling and chuckling as I stared at him. "How was school?" I managed.

"Busy. I have lots of homework tonight. How's the foot?"

I lifted it and waggled it at him. "Perfect!"

He came all the way into the room and sat before me, taking my foot into his hand. He lifted my jeans up and pulled off my shoe. He rolled down my sock, inspecting my ankle. Alice and Rose were winking at me and snorting.

"Are you satisfied with the decision the guy with the medical degree made?" I said, pretending to be annoyed.

He smirked as he gently pulled my sock back up. "Just checking. How was school for you?"

"I actually understand one of the math problems _in_ class," I told him as he put my shoe back on.

"Progress, then," he chuckled as he stared at me.

"God! Would you just lean over and kiss her already?" Rose cried, throwing her hands in the air. "It's written all over your face!" she chuckled as Edward stared at her.

"Is she right, Tutor-boy?" I asked, pushing on his chest with the tip of my shoe. "Are you sitting over there thinking about kissing me?"

Edward blushed as he gently pushed my foot away.

"Oh, my!" Alice sang. "Bella, I think we're all done for today. Why don't you and Edward go do some homework or something?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Or something!"

Edward stood up and I held my hands out. He took them and pulled me to my feet. "Are your books in your truck still?"

"Yes," I replied. "I was so excited to be walking under my own power that I forgot them."

"I'll get them," Edward chuckled. He took off to retrieve my bag.

I turned to my friends. "Thanks for the dance lesson, ladies."

Alice and Rose were now standing next to me in the doorway. "At least we don't have to teach you to flirt," Rose said with a wink.

"She seems to have that one nailed down," Alice quipped.

"I've seen my fair share of romances and read my fair share of books," I said.

"Well, you just go right ahead then, Ms. Swan!" Alice chuckled.

"And Emmett thought you needed help!" Rose giggled.

"Emmett still thinks I'm twelve," I said, slightly annoyed at that thought. I let out a big yawn and quickly covered my mouth.

Alice gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything.

"I really don't want to do math right now," I whined.

"You could always stay up here and let us play with your hair and make-up," Alice offered.

"No, thank you!" I replied. I moved away from the door just in case she decided to grab me. "While I appreciate your skills, I would rather do math right now." I smiled at Alice. "So really no hints about tomorrow?"

"I'm doing your hair and make-up," Alice chuckled. "That's all you get."

"What am I wearing?"

"That's all you get," Alice repeated, pushing me toward the stairs.

"Hey! I just got out of a cast. Watch it!" I chuckled.

I made it down the stairs without incident and Edward was waiting at the bottom. I smiled at him. He took my hand and led me into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind us, he was dropping my bag and grabbing my waist. He lifted me up onto the counter and stood between my legs. I smirked at him.

His face was serious, but his eyes were soft and loving. "I missed you."

I leaned forward a little. "I missed you, too."

He closed the distance quickly. His lips were hungry as they moved with mine. He pressed himself tighter to me as he pulled me in closer. He opened my mouth and tasted my tongue and I couldn't stop the very noticeable moan from leaving my mouth. I felt his grin, but it quickly faded as he deepened the kiss even further.

Oh, but we couldn't keep it at this! I could feel him against me and my little remaining will power was fading quickly. I forced myself to think of the math homework I had for today. It helped enough to allow me to pull away. We obviously were going to need to have another chat.

"I believe you missed me," I smiled, resting my forehead against his.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Thanks to bellarina for 'Queen of the Klutz Kingdom – It is totally an Emmett thing to say!


	44. 44E Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Nightmares**

I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Bella. Today was the day I had to talk to her. I'd talked to Alice about the problem and she had threatened me. If I didn't address it, she would. I knew that would only make things worse. I had to be the one to tell Bella.

She came down and smiled so brightly at me that my heart fluttered. I took her hand and we walked into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed, I tossed her bag on the floor and pulled her to me. I couldn't wait to hold her and touch her any longer. I picked her up and set her on the counter as I stood between her legs. She gave me a coy smile.

I wondered what my face looked like as I stared at the beautiful angel before me. "I missed you."

She leaned forward the slightest bit. "I missed you, too."

That was all the invitation I needed. I wanted to kiss her. I _needed_ to kiss her. I needed her to show me that she loved me, that she wanted to be here with me. I wanted to get rid of all the doubt that had crept up on me during this very long day. What if this was happening because of me? How would I handle it if she needed time away from me?

I couldn't seem to get close enough to her. I also couldn't wait any longer to taste her. She let out a loud moan as I wrapped her tongue in mine, and it only urged me forward. I put my hand at her lower back and pressed her body against mine. Bella started to pull away and I as much as I dreaded it, I loosened my grip.

"I believe you missed me," she said, putting her forehead against mine. Her smile was beautiful.

"I love you so very much, Isabella."

"Using my full name today, are we?" she chuckled as her fingers danced through my hair. "What are you so stressed out about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm observant, remember? You use 'Isabella' on days when you are really stressed out and trying hard to calm down."

I thought about what she was saying as I rested my face against the warm skin of her neck. "You are much too observant," I sighed, knowing I couldn't dispute what she was saying. She could read me as well as Alice, if not better. "But you do calm me down and I am very grateful for that."

She hugged me and pressed her head against mine. "Spill it, Tutor-boy! What's got you so riled up?"

"Can we just stay like this for a moment first?" I asked, not ready to move or explain myself.

"Of course." She started humming that song she had been teaching herself when I first started tutoring her. Between her voice and her touch, I couldn't help but relax against her.

I knew time was passing much too quickly. Any second now, we'd be interrupted by Alice and Rose, or my parents. While they would be fine with us standing this way, I knew it would make Bella feel embarrassed. I sighed and reluctantly released her, helping her down off the counter. I held her hand tightly as I picked her bag off the floor and we headed toward the table where my bag was waiting.

I let go of her hand and set her bag in front of her chair. I sat down and moved to reach for my bag. I would just talk to her later. It wasn't that pressing, I lied to myself.

Bella pushed my arms away from the table and crawled into my lap. "Edward."

That one word told me everything she wanted me to know. She loved me and she wanted to know what was bothering me and she wouldn't move until I told her. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. They held acceptance and a willingness to understand, and an overwhelming love that was just for me.

"I have to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how," I admitted.

"In English is usually good," Bella grinned, running her fingers through my hair. She knew how much it calmed me to have her do that.

"Yes, I suppose English would be good."

"Edward, whatever is troubling you, you can tell me. I want to help."

I took a deep breath. I moved my hand to her back and started rubbing it, hoping it would help keep her calm. "Bella, I'm very worried about you."

"Me?" she laughed. "Why would you be worried about me?"

"Have you noticed you've been very tired lately?"

"Yes, but it's because I'm adjusting to being a full-time student. Not to mention I had a cast on my leg, making everything more difficult."

"Bella's those aren't the only reasons you've been so tired. You've been having horrible nightmares the past two weeks."

Her face went whiter than its normal pale shade. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Do you really not know?"

She shook her head slowly.

"You've been crying out in your sleep. You keep saying 'not them' and you cry every night. I wake up with my shirt drenched in your tears. Nothing I try calms you and you're so deep into the dream, I can't seem to wake you from it. I wanted to say something sooner, but part of me was sure it would get better. And as I said before, I really didn't have any idea of how to tell you."

"You must have been very worried this whole time," she said softly. "I just assumed it had to do with school starting again."

"Bella, this isn't about me. It's about you. I want to help you, love. I can't stand to see you in so much pain. Do you have any idea what you're dreaming about or why?"

She just continued to stare at me.

"I love you so much, Bella. I just want to help you. Whatever you need, I'll do it. Just tell me what to do." I moved a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Just please don't tell me to go away' I added in my mind.

She threw arms around me and sobbed against my neck. Her tears slid down the side of my neck, soaking my shirt collar. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love." I kept rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down so she could talk. "Take a deep breath."

She did as I asked, her entire body shaking with emotion.

"You said 'not them'. Were you dreaming about your parents again?" I asked.

"Well, sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"It starts out being Renee and Charlie in the vehicle. But then it changes to Emmett and Rose, then Alice and Jasper and then just you. But I didn't know I was talking about the dreams. I really thought I was doing better with that."

"With what exactly?"

"With not thinking that all of this is too perfect and will end soon," she whispered.

"As long as you want to have a relationship with me, I am here for you. I would never choose to be anywhere else."

"But that's just it, Edward. It doesn't have to be your choice! It can be anybody's choice to do something stupid!" she cried. Her tears were falling faster as her body shook harder.

I rocked her in my arms, rubbing her back gently. "You can't be afraid of what you can't control, Bella. You can't live like that. Your parents would want you to live your life to the fullest, not fear your own death or the death of someone you love. I know this has been very hard on you. Change is sometimes very scary. But you have to know you can talk to any of us. We will all understand and try to help you."

I gave her a moment, but she didn't speak or move. She had stopped crying, though.

"You know, love, you aren't the only one who's scared of change. I've been very afraid myself. I never thought I would or even could trust anyone again. I never dreamed I would let someone into my heart again. But you, Bella, you've gone deeper than that. You are a part of my soul and you will be forever." I pulled her away so I could see her face. "You are so beautiful in so many ways, Bella. I hope you believe me when I tell you how very much I love you and want to be with you. I know it's difficult for you, but you have to let go of your fears. You can't keep having these nightmares."

She nodded her head as her eyes spilled over once again. I hugged her tightly to me until she was all cried out.

"If you needs some time to yourself …" I forced myself to say.

"No! Don't say that!" she cried, hugging me tighter.

"I'm only trying to help you, Bella. I really will do whatever it takes."

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

"I would do anything for you, Bella. I mean that."

"We should probably get started on our homework now."

"We have time. Just let me hold you until you are completely calm. You know, it might be helpful for you to talk to Emmett."

"No, Edward. I don't want him to know. Please promise you won't tell him."

"I'll offer you a compromise. If the dreams stop, we'll keep this between us. But if they don't, or they start back up, you talk with Emmett."

"Just … just give me a few days. Don't tell him tomorrow if I dream tonight."

"All right, Bella. But after that …"

"I know."

A few minutes later, Bella pulled away, promising she was okay. She moved to her own seat, giving me a weary smile. I debated with myself, wondering if I should try again to get her to talk with Emmett. I decided I would do as she asked and wait a few days before pressing for Emmett's involvement.

We worked on our homework in silence, saving her math for last. With all that I had, we probably wouldn't get to it until after dinner.

My mother came in not too long after we started and began making dinner. I had always loved the way the kitchen filled up with the smells of whatever dish she was making. Tonight, it smelled especially good.

I could see Bella biting her bottom lip out of the corner of my eye. I still couldn't wrap my mind around how heavy her heart seemed to be. I worried about her being angry at me for listening to her dreams. She had been so afraid to let me in initially. I didn't want to loose all the progress we had made. It would only make her nightmares worse.

"Earth to Edward!" Bella said loudly.

I looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. She chuckled at me.

"Esme wants us to take a break for dinner. She'd also like us to set the table."

It would just be my parents and us. Alice and Rose had plans to meet their significant others. Since it was just the four of us, we would be using the kitchen table. I helped Bella clear our books and bags up and move them into the corner. Then we pulled out the plates and silverware and set the table.

My father entered the room just as we put out the napkins. "Hello, family!" he greeted us.

"Hello, dear!" my mother replied happily.

"Hi, dad," I said.

"Hi, Carlisle," Bella said with a small wave.

"What? No thank you today?" Carlisle asked, pretending to be hurt. Bella had made it a point to constantly thank them for their gift of tuition money.

"I was just waiting for us to sit down to dinner first," Bella quipped. "But now that you mention it!" She bounced over to my father and reached up on her tip-toes, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Carlisle." She walked around the kitchen island and hugged my mother. "Thank you, Esme!"

My parents laughed at her, truly pleased. My parents couldn't get enough of Bella's personality and charm. Bella came back over to me and hugged me tightly. We sat down at the table and my father came over and joined us. My mother brought the large pot over and put it down in the middle of the table.

"It smells wonderful!" Bella said, smiling. "What is it?"

"Beef stroganoff from a very old family recipe," my mother replied. She served us all before sitting herself. "Eat up. We have plenty and no Emmett tonight."

Bella chuckled as she lifted her fork to her mouth. I was sure she was picturing Emmett eating directly from the pot. Dinner was filled with Bella's beautiful voice as she answered questions from my parents about school, her foot, and her brother.

When dinner ended, she and I did the dishes. Then we finished our homework. She was doing much better with math now and it didn't take her nearly as long to get through her assignments.

Bella yawned loudly and I smiled at her; it was nearly nine and I knew she was getting tired.

She smirked at me. "It's been a long day, Edward."

"I second that, Bella."

"I think it's time for bed, Tutor-boy," she said as she stood and stretched.

I watched her shirt pull up and expose her flat stomach. She caught me watching and I blushed.

"I think you're right," I said softly, grabbing our bags up.

Bella took my hand and we headed toward the stairs together. My parents were watching a movie, cuddling in the dark.

"Goodnight," I called to them.

"Goodnight, kids!" they called back.

Bella and I were quiet as we made our way up the stairs and into my room. I put our bags down on my sofa and turned to see Bella stretched out across the bed. I climbed up next to her, brushing her hair away from her face with my fingertips. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you." She groaned and pulled herself up from the bed. "Time to change."

She walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of my t-shirts. She loved to sleep in my shirts and I loved to see her in them. She blew me a kiss as she went into out bathroom.

I sat up and took off my shoes, throwing them to the floor. Then I stood and took off my pants, pulling my phone out. I put the phone on its charger and checked the time on my alarm clock. I pulled the covers back and tossed the extra pillows onto the couch. I went to the dresser, grabbed my pajama pants and pulled them on. I changed into a plain t-shirt then put all my clothes in the hamper.

Bella came out of the bathroom and jumped up onto the bed. I watched her crawl over onto the side of the bed she had claimed as hers. I followed after her, laying my head next to hers, grazing her nose with mine.

She sat up and pulled the covers over us before settling back down. "I have been waiting for this moment all day long," she whispered.

"Me, too," I chuckled. "But when I imagined this part of my day, I pictured us kissing."

"Did you now?" she asked, tugging on my shirt.

"Yes," I whispered, pulling her closer to me.

She stretched her legs and twined them both with mine. She sighed happily. "I've been waiting six weeks to do that." She was so close to me and every part of her fit into every part of me as if we were puzzle pieces.

"This is much easier without the cast," I admitted.

"And without the cast, I can do this," Bella said softly as she rolled herself on top of me.

Her lips found mine instantly as she pressed herself against my body. I wrapped my arms around her back and held her even tighter. She parted her lips and I gladly granted her request. I ran my hands under her shirt, across her back and down her sides. She squirmed slightly and I couldn't stop myself from reacting to her. Everything about her was so enticing.

I moved us so we were on our sides, trying not to alert her to my current predicament. It was getting harder and harder to stop after making-out. I wondered if it was getting harder for her. We hadn't discussed our physical relationship in a couple of weeks. We really needed to talk about it again … and soon!

I was only waiting for her. I wasn't concerned about possible regrets. I knew there wouldn't be any. I was going to marry this woman someday. I knew that deep within me. I also knew I would never last until some far off, imagined wedding day. I was a gentleman, but I was still a man. And I knew Bella wouldn't want to get married until after school.

She pulled her lips away from mine and moved them to my ear. "Edward, I love you."

I moved her so she was pressed against my chest. I wanted to protect her from everything that could harm her, but I knew it wasn't possible. "I love you, Bella. No bad dreams tonight, love. Okay?"

"I'll try my best," she whispered.

I was so tired, I couldn't stay awake to hear her talk. As soon as my eyes closed, I fell into a deep sleep. But it seemed like a short night because it was suddenly morning and the alarm clock and bright sun were battling to be the one to wake me. I reached over and hit the snooze button. With that taken care of, I rolled over and looked at Bella.

Well, I was actually looking at Bella's pillow. I sat up, wondering where she could be. I noticed the bathroom door was closed and I could hear the shower running. I wondered why she hadn't woken me before going in to get ready. The shower cut off and a few minutes later, Bella came out wrapped up in a towel.

She smiled at me. "Good morning, sleepy-head! I see the alarm and sunshine did what I couldn't."

"I was wondering why you were in the shower instead of waking me up," I said, going over to her and wrapping my arms around her.

Bella put her hands against my chest and looked up at me. "Now that you're awake, I think you owe me a good morning kiss for my efforts."

"I think you're right," I grinned.

I kissed her forehead. She pouted her bottom lip out at me. I chuckled as I leaned down again. I kissed her correctly this time, making it as tender and loving as possible. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. I could feel every one of her curves beneath the thin towel.

My body started to react to her. I put my hands on hers and gently pried her fingers loose. "Bella, I think it's time for you to get dressed."

She looked down at herself and blushed. She must have forgotten she was only in a towel in the heat of the moment. "Yeah, I should probably do that," she chuckled. She gave me a quick peck. "And you should get in the shower. But first, do you notice anything?" she asked, staring at my shirt.

"Bella, it may just be the early hour, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

She grabbed my hand and ran it along my shirt near the top. "It's dry, Edward."

I smiled at her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Bella."

"I don't remember any dreams, but I know your shirt was completely dry when I woke up, just like it is right now."

"What a wonderful start to our first Valentine's Day together!" I chuckled. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella. Whatever I need to do to keep your nightmares at bay, I will do it."

"Just stay," she whispered, hugging me tighter.

"Forever."

For as long as I lived, I would be at her side. No matter what I had to do, what trials I had to face, I would never give up. I would do anything for her.


	45. 45E Valentine's Part1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Valentine – Part 1 ... Because the next four chapters go together, you lucky, loyal readers get all four!! Enjoy!! And I normally don't make review request, but I really want to hear your thoughts on Chapter 47!  
**

"Alice, are you sure about this?" I asked my sister's reflection once again.

I was checking the outfit Alice had picked for me. She'd put me in black slacks with a navy blue dress shirt and a black jacket.

"Edward, it will all work out. You'll see."

"I just don't want to upset her today of all days."

"She'll love it, Edward."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She'll still love you, little brother. Now! Take a deep breath and go downstairs. The woman of your dreams is waiting on you."

I smiled brightly. "How does she look?"

"Go down and find out!" Alice said as she pushed me out of my room.

I took the stairs quickly, anxious to see Bella again. I stopped at the top of the landing. She was talking to my parents. She was in a long sleeved navy blue dress with her hair down and slightly curled. She was angelic. I made my way down the rest of the stairs and approached her.

She turned and smiled at me. "Looking nice, Tutor-boy!"

"You look radiant," I told her as I took her hands. I kissed the backs of both hands.

"You both look very nice," my mother said, smiling at us.

"Edward, you need to get going," Alice reminded me.

"We'll see you all later," I said to my family as I led Bella out of the house.

I walked her over to my car, opening the door for her. She climbed into her seat and I closed the door. I ran over to my side and got in, anxious to be on our way.

"Do I get any hints about where we are going?" she asked.

"What kind of hint do you want?" I teased.

"The good kind that tells me everything," she replied with a wicked grin.

"That's not a hint, Bella!" I laughed.

"We could compromise again," she offered.

"Actually, I thought I would call in my part of the compromise from the hospital. The one where you agreed to a surprise without complaint.

"You really do have a remarkable memory, Edward," she chuckled.

"You look very beautiful, Isabella."

"Someone's nervous," she laughed.

"You know, I might just like your full name," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Or you might just be nervous," she said with a knowing smile. "I take it we are off to some very expensive restaurant."

"What makes you say that?"

"The very expensive dress Alice put me in," she laughed. "It's okay, though."

"Thank you. I was worried you would be stubborn tonight and I would have to keep reminding you of our deal."

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, looking up at me through her lashes.

I nodded my head, eager to find out what was on her mind.

"I'm excited about tonight, to see your surprise. But if you tell anyone I said it, I'll deny it. I wouldn't want any of them to get the impression that spending money on me is okay."

"Your secret is safe with me," I said as I took her hand in mine. I kissed the palm.

"I know. You would never hurt me."

I turned my head to look at her a little better. I wanted to keep watching her face, but I needed to watch the road more. "Bella, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. May I ask what convinced you?"

"I didn't have any bad dreams last night. Edward, you make my nightmares go away. You wouldn't be able to do that if you weren't here to stay."

"How could I ever think of not staying? You are everything to me, Bella. You make me laugh, you understand me, and you love me." I smiled at her as I pulled the car up to the restaurant.

The attendants opened our doors for us. "Good evening, sir," one said to me.

I nodded my head at him. "Please be very careful with this car," I cautioned him.

"Absolutely, sir," the man replied, smiling.

"Edward," Bella chuckled. "Give him the keys already and get over here."

I grinned as I handed over my keys. "She's very lovely. Enjoy your night," the man said as he moved to get into my car.

How right he was! She was the most beautiful woman on the planet and she was all mine! I walked over to Bella and held out my arm for her. She laced hers fingers with mine as we walked toward the doors. A young woman opened them for us and smiled brightly at us. Bella blushed as I led her through the doors.

A second young woman met us near the podium. "Welcome to Campagne, one of the finest French cuisine restaurants in all of Seattle. May I have the name your reservations are under?"

"Cullen," I said, checking Bella's face. She was beaming as she stared at me. She was gripping my hand very tightly. I could almost feel her excitement.

"Cullen. Yes, here it is. Table for two in the courtyard. It's a beautiful night for it, too. Right this way," the woman said, leading us off to the right.

She took us to our table and I pulled Bella's chair out for her. She blushed as she sat and let me move her closer to the table. It reminded me of a question I'd forgotten all about.

I took my seat and looked up at the woman who had seated us. "We hope you both will enjoy your meal with us tonight. Your server will be here shortly."

"Thank you," Bella said to her. I nodded my head.

I reached over and took her hand. I kissed it gently. "I have a question." She stared at me, waiting. "Before the Christmas party, had anyone ever pulled your chair out for you?"

Bella smiled and blushed. "No. I'd never even been anywhere like that for someone to pull out a chair for me."

"Another first then," I said, grinning at her.

"I've been having many firsts with you, Edward," she replied softly. "And I could never wish for anyone better to share them with."

"Do you like the first part of your surprise?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head. "I can't believe I'm really at a French restaurant."

"Sounds like it's your first time here," the waiter said as he stood next to Bella.

She and I had been so lost in each other, we hadn't even noticed him. She nodded her head to the waiter.

"Here are your menus. Please ask me if you have any questions about the meals. I assure you, all of the food is spectacular. What can I get you both to drink while you peruse the menu?"

"Two cokes, please," I told him. He finally took his eyes from my Bella and noticed me. I forced myself to smile, but what I really wanted to do was tell him to stay away.

"Right away, sir," the waiter replied before scurrying off.

Bella giggled. "I think he's a little afraid of you."

"Why?"

She laughed louder, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She shook her head at me. "Edward, you looked like you wanted to rip his head off."

"He was staring at you. I didn't like it."

"Jealous?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. Was that it? "I think I just had my own first, Bella," I chuckled.

"I'm very flattered, Edward. But I can assure you, you are all I see."

"Are you sure?" I asked, playing with her fingers. "I'm just the first guy you took notice of. You may decide to replace me someday soon."

"I really hope you're teasing, Edward. I would have thought it would be easy for you to see just how very much I love you."

"I am teasing, Bella. You show me everyday that you love me."

"You mentioned this was the first part of my surprise. What's the other part?"

"You'll have to wait and see," I said, grinning at her.

She allowed me to order for her when the waiter returned. I knew a little French from school so I was able to read the menu. I picked something light and simple for Bella's first taste of French cuisine. I ordered both of us the _DÉLICES DE MER_, a seafood dish with scallops, calamari and risotto.

Bella was impressed with my ability to order for us. I smiled, happy she was enjoying this experience. Her mind was obviously in the moment because she still hadn't connected the significance of tonight's dinning choice. I hoped she would still be happy when it was revealed to her.

The food was wonderful. She enjoyed everything on her plate. She very nearly thanked me after each bite. She kept me laughing throughout the entire meal. She was such a special person and I felt so incredibly lucky to be sitting with her. We finished up our meal and made our way out to the car. It was time for the second part of her surprise.

I drove us over to the Hotel Deca. Alice had gotten us a skyline room so Bella could see the city laid out before her. I knew my sister had been in the room earlier today, but I had no idea what she had actually done to it. I was anxious to find out and to see how Bella liked it.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't we be heading back? We have school tomorrow."

"I know you don't have any tests and neither do I. I was hoping you wouldn't mind us skipping tomorrow to spend the day together."

She smiled brightly, her brown eyes sparkling. "I don't mind at all! I could never mind a day alone with you."

We parked the car and entered the hotel. I pulled her over to the elevators with me.

"Edward, don't you need a key?"

I pulled out the strip of plastic. "Alice got it for me earlier."

"She helped with all of this?"

"Yes," I answered, nervous about her reaction.

"I'll have to thank her," she said with a grin.

I smiled happily. Bella really was enjoying tonight. Maybe this really would work out like Alice had said. We made our way to our floor and into the room.

Alice had dropped off our overnight bags and decorated the room with candles and rose petals. I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were wet and tears were streaming down her face.

"Bella!" I said, turning her to face me. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked.

"Nothing," she sobbed, pulling herself against me. "It's just so beautiful! I never thought anyone would ever do something like this for me."

I sighed and relaxed. She was just happy. I kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, you deserve this and so much more."

"Why did you do all of this, Edward?"

I moved Bella over to the bed and had her sit down. I knelt on the floor before her, holding her hands. "I wanted you to know just how much I love you and how I'm always thinking about you. When we first met, we were both reluctant to let the other in, but even though we hesitated, some part of us still felt connected to the other. In the last two months, we have both helped the other to open up. Bella, this is my way of thanking you for all you've done for me since I met you."

"You don't have to thank me, Edward. I didn't even know I was doing that."

"I want to thank you. I want you to know how much I appreciate you, how happy you make me." I lowered my head and sighed. It was time to tell her the other reason for all of this. "I wanted to do something you would always remember. Isabella, when I first met you and you first started to trust me, you told me a story about your mother."

"Stop."

It was hardly more than a whisper, but I heard it and immediately obeyed. I looked up at Bella. Tears were streaming down her red cheeks. Her eyes were such deep pools of sadness that I wanted to cry for her.

"I know what this is now."

"Are you angry with me?" I was having trouble breathing. Her answer could mean so many different things for us. Did I make the right choice in planning this tonight? Should I have come up with something else?

She leaned over and pressed her forehead to mine. "I am not angry with you. I feel unworthy of you and all you've done for me tonight."

"How could you ever feel that way, Bella? You're an angel! You deserve nothing but the best."

"It's too perfect. No one has a life this wonderful."

"_We_ have a life this wonderful, Bella. You and I, together." I squeezed her hands.

She sat up and shook her head. She seemed to be at a loss for the words to express her self properly. I took advantage of her quiet. I let go of her hands and reached inside my jacket. If I had come this far and risked this much, I would go all the way. I hoped this little choice would end up being the right one.

I opened the box and held it up for her. "I know we're too young now and we have to finish school first. But this is a promise to you that once we graduate, I will ask you formally and we will be married. I promise to always love you, to always be here for you, and to only be yours."

"A promise?" she asked, grinning at me. "That's an awfully big promise."

"I mean every word of it. You are funny, smart, brave, extremely beautiful," I moved a lock of her hair, behind her ear. "You're perfect for me, Bella. I want to spend my life with you. Will you accept my promise?"

Her eyes surveyed my face and then the ring. It was white gold with a heart shaped diamond. On either side of the heart was a small emerald.

She looked back up at me. "Are you positive you mean everything you are saying? Once you say something like this, you can't take it back."

"Bella, I would never want to take it back. Please accept this as a symbol of my promise to always be with you, and to one day make you my wife."

She smiled and nodded her head. I let out a sigh of relief. I took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. I leaned up and kissed Bella tenderly.

"You're in charge of telling Emmett," Bella chuckled.

I gulped and Bella laughed loudly. I moved so I was sitting next to her. She looked up at me and her eyes were so full of love and trust that it made my heart skip.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Bella." I lifted her hand and kissed her ring. "And one day, you will be Bella Cullen."

I stood up and walked over to the small CD player Alice had left for me. I pressed play and the song I had chosen for tonight filled the hotel room. It was "Sway" by Michael Buble.

I turned and smiled at Bella. She rolled her eyes at me and tried to scoot further into the bed. I ran forward and pulled her up by her hips.

"Edward!" she giggled. "You know I'm not good at dancing. And I could never do it in these shoes, especially to a song as fast as that one!"

I smiled and pushed her back down onto the bed. She squealed as I grabbed her foot and grinned wickedly at her. I took off her first shoe, tossing it behind my shoulder. Bella laughed happily, watching me do the same to her second shoe.

I pulled her up again. "No more excuses, beautiful."

"Just one more," she said, breathless from her laughter.

"What's that?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"You've made me weak in the knees and my bones feel all spongy. I couldn't possibly dance."

I smiled wider at her, grabbing her hip with one hand and taking her right hand into my left. I started moving her backwards, using my grip on her hip to get her swaying to the rhythm. She was following along perfectly.

I moved us faster, adding little twirls to it. Bella started laughing, tossing her head back and truly enjoying the dance. She was glorious in her happiness. We moved back and forth across the room and around the bed. She never once faltered in her step and she only broke our eye contact when laughing or twirling.

The song ended and I stood in the middle of the room, holding Bella tightly to me while her breathing slowed. This woman in my arms was the only future I would ever want or need. Her happiness made me happy. Her enjoyment of this night and understanding of what I was trying to do for her, made me love her all the more.

"What made you pick that song for someone as clumsy as me?" Bella giggled against my shirt.

"I knew it would make you laugh."

"Edward," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."


	46. 46B Valentine's Part2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Valentine – Part 2 (Lemon - Adult Content)**

Edward had run out to his car to get my gift for him. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the promise ring Edward had just given me. It was a beautiful ring and the two emeralds gave the impression he was staring up at me.

A promise. I never thought something so simple could be so big and complicated. I had basically just promised my life to a man I'd only known for two months. But then again, from the moment I had met him, I felt like I had always known him. The rational part of me was screaming this was no movie and that I wasn't being careful. My heart only spoke his name.

He had given me the sixteenth birthday my mother never could. I didn't even know he had paid that much attention to the story. But I took that as another sign of just how much he cared for me. He could have picked so many things to do tonight. He could have done a simple dinner and a movie. He could have taken me dancing. He could have had an easy, simple night with me, but he chose this instead.

Tomorrow would be the final part; the two of us going down to the bookstore together. It really was too perfect. Edward was so easy to love and he never asked anything of me, except for my love and my trust in him. Yes, I was right to accept Edward's promise. I knew he meant it with all of his heart.

I walked into the bathroom to check my face, hoping it wasn't too puffy. There was a note and bunch of candles.

_Bella,_

_Don't feel like you have to do anything, but I thought I would suggest a bubble bath as a romantic gesture. If you aren't ready, then just toss this note and don't worry about it. Edward has no idea about this._

_Love, Alice._

I shook my head, wondering what the sneaky little pixie thought she was doing. I tapped the note against my chin, considering my options. I wondered how much Alice knew about tonight. I wondered if she knew about the ring and the promise, and how she felt about it. That led me to think of Emmett and how he might react.

I realized I didn't care. This wasn't about Emmett or Alice or anyone else. It was about how I felt about Edward's promise. I figured he'd presented it as a promise instead of an engagement because of the talk we'd had not too long ago. He'd asked me about Angela and Ben and why they weren't married. I had explained to him how Angela and I had always said we wanted to have a degree before a marriage license. We just saw graduation as the point when we would be real adults.

I knew with Edward, this promise was as good as anything written in stone. He never said what he didn't mean. And instead of embracing him and letting him completely in, I'd been keeping my distance in some ways. I think that was the real source of my nightmares. I had still been afraid to accept him and everyone else.

It can be a strange thing when you realize that you've been afraid and you let that fear go. I felt more grown-up staring at my reflection in the mirror, than I ever have before. Maybe it was because I was making some very adult decisions. Or maybe it was because for the first time, I wasn't afraid to have a family.

I walked over to the tub and turned on the water. I grabbed the bottle Alice had left and squeezed a good bit into the stream of water. I took the candle lighter and lit all of the beautiful candles Alice had put around the large garden tub, then turned out the lights.

I was going to be with Edward for the rest of my life. I was going to be his wife. I was not only prepared, but excited to let him completely into my heart. I pictured his face with when I told him this and smiled happily.

I slipped out of my dress and the rest of my clothing and slid into the deliciously hot water. I turned off the water so the tub wouldn't overflow. I sighed happily as I scooted down under the water, right up to my chin. This had been a really great day so far.

I heard the door open and Edward's velvet voice. "Can I open my gift now? Bella?"

"I'm in here, Edward."

"Why do you have the light off?" he asked as he strode into the room. He stopped suddenly and blushed.

"I thought it might be nice to take a bath," I said, trying not to blush myself.

"Do you need me to get anything for you?" he asked, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Yes," I replied, smiling at him. "You. There are plenty of bubbles and room in here. I'll close my eyes while you get in, if you want."

"Are you sure? Are you positive, Bella?"

I could see his internal struggle in his green eyes. He wanted to do this, but he didn't want me to feel rushed. It made me love him all the more.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head. "I am absolutely sure."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The room was perfectly quiet for a minute or two. Then I heard the sound of cloth rustling. I smiled, knowing he would soon be joining me. My heart fluttered in my chest as I thought of our bare skin touching everywhere for the first time. Would it be as electrifying as the one time in New York when our bare chests had been pressed together?

I felt his warm breath on my face. "Bella, you'll have to sit up for me to get in."

I kept my eyes closed as I did what he asked. I felt the water swirling around me as he stepped into the tub. His legs grazed mine as he sat down and the sensation was wonderful. I felt his arms encircle my waist and bare stomach as he pulled my back against his chest. His breathing was heavy as he gave me butterfly kisses across the back of my shoulders and neck. I sighed happily as I relaxed further into him.

"Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you, Edward."

I opened my eyes and turned so I could see his face. He met me with his lips and kissed me deeply. I turned more, sitting in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue find mine. My heart pounded in my chest, trying to break free. There was so much passion in this kiss and it was laced with pure love. We were meant for each other. It was the only thing that made any sense for the way I felt about him, so strong and so quick.

Edward broke our kiss so we could breathe. He moved his lips down to my jaw and then to my neck, just below my ear. "You are so beautiful," he mumbled against my skin.

I put my head against his chest, right under his chin and held him tightly. He wrapped one arm around my back. With his other hand, he ran his fingertips up and down my spine. It was perfect.

"You're okay with this, right?" I asked. "I don't want you to get frustrated or anything."

"Bella, if this is all you care to do, I'm fine with that."

"You really are the perfect boyfriend, you know."

"How so?" he laughed.

"You not only listen to everything I say, but you remember it, too. Like this night. I told you that story in the very beginning, before we even really knew each other."

"I was intrigued, therefore I paid attention."

"Okay. But there are other things, too. You're always taking care of me and looking out for me, protecting me from my own clumsiness most days. You've been really understanding and patient about the physical stuff. Not to mention that you've been open and honest whenever we talk about it."

"What would be the point if we weren't going to tell each other the truth?"

"I'm not saying you would lie or anything. But we have gotten flustered by the topic in the past."

"I'm not flustered right now," he said, kissing my hair.

"Neither am I."

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Happy. Lucky. Content. Loved. Very, very loved. What about you?"

"The exact same." All too soon, the water cooled. "Time to get out, love. We don't want to get sick," Edward whispered.

"Do you want to get out separately or together?"

"That's completely up to you, Bella. I never want you to do anything you aren't ready to do."

I let go of him and stood up in the tub, bubbles and water running down my skin. Edward's eyes roamed across my body before locking with my eyes. He didn't say anything. He just got out of the tub and held out his hand for me. I took it and stood there, dripping in the middle of the bathroom.

Edward grabbed a towel and gently dried off every inch of me. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced. He wrapped the towel around me and tucked the corner in just before my arm. He kissed my forehead and handed me a towel for my hair. I hadn't been embarrassed or nervous once during the entire time.

I sat on the edge of the tub, drying my hair and watching him dry off. He was beautiful. His stomach was toned and muscular, showing off his well developed abs. All those workouts with Emmett were clearly visible. Every muscle in his arms and legs rippled as he moved around. I wondered if he felt self-conscious with me sitting there. He wasn't blushing and neither was I. I wondered if it had to do with me finally believing he was staying and letting go of my worries.

I had been so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Edward approaching. One minute, I was thinking of the night's possibilities. The next, I was cradled in his arms as he carried me to the bed. He put me down on my feet and moved the covers back. I noticed he had wrapped a towel around himself. He lifted me again and very gently set me on the pillows.

He sat next to me, staring down at my face. "Bella."

"Edward, I think I'm ready."

He shook his head the slightest bit. "You can't think. You have to know. I couldn't stand for you to regret a single moment of our time together. I have no problem waiting for you."

I sat up and took his face into my hands. "I know I'm ready. I love you and I know you love me. I'm sorry I wasn't letting you into my heart like I should have been. I was so scared I would let you in all the way and then I'd loose you. Edward, I love you and I'm not afraid anymore."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Bella."

"That would be a really silly reason to sleep together, Edward. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"I think you're one of the smartest people I know."

"Then know that I love you and I want to be with you just because I love you."

He moved across the bed, pulling me along with him. My heart started fluttering and my breath was coming fast and shallow. I wanted this … I wanted him! I loved this man with everything in me and we were sharing our lives together. It was only natural that we share our bodies too.

He pressed his warm lips to mine and I melted against him. I gasped at the feelings pouring out of him and he took the opportunity to find my tongue with his. Every part of him was in motion now. Half of his body covered me as our legs twined together. His lips were covering mine in a gentle, but persistent motion. One of his arms cradled me to his chest while his other hand ran up and down my own arm. My hands roamed across his broad chest, memorizing every curve of every muscle.

I found myself wondering once again how any of this could be real, how_he_ could be real. I was in the arms of the love of my life and he loved me just as desperately as I loved him. Deciding to be with him in this way, on this night, was the right choice for me. It had nothing to do with it being Valentine's Day, but everything to do with him giving me something I'd lost and thought I'd never find … a family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Edward's POV:**

From the moment I had found in her in that tub, I had desperately hoped it meant she was finally ready to trust me completely. There was no greater sign of her trust in me than to allow us to share ourselves with each other. She never gave anything away with her face or her words as we bathed or dried off.

I was nervous. I was actually petrified! I wanted to be with her, but not unless she was completely sure it was what she wanted. I knew she was as inexperienced as me, but I didn't know if she had a particular way she had dreamed it would be.

She was looking at me, waiting for me to comment on her little speech. I moved so that I was lying next to her in the bed, my arm wrapped under her back. My own heart was pounding in my ears. I couldn't imagine how she might be feeling at that moment.

I lowered my head and kissed her tenderly, wanting her to know this would be as slow and as gentle as I could make it. I felt her relax and I deepened the kiss a little. But then she gasped against me, blowing her sweet breath into my mouth and I lost what little control I had. I moved so I was touching as much of her as I could without putting my full weight on her. I ran a hand up and down her bare arm, loving the silky feel of her soft skin.

I pulled away and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She brushed her hand through my hair. I needed to stay calm and in control. I didn't want this to be rushed. I wanted it to be perfect. Bella deserved for it to be perfect. She had already been through too much in my opinion. I wouldn't add to that.

I lifted my head up and stared into her beautiful, brown eyes. They were filled with love and passion and trust. They gave me all the control I needed. I kissed her softly as I pulled at the corner of her towel. Her hand met mine and together, we slipped the towel from her warm body.

I moved so I was above her. I trailed butterfly kisses across her shoulders and along the tops of her breasts. I brushed the nipple of one of her breasts with the back of my hand. Bella arched her back and gasped. I smiled and I guess she noticed because before I could do anything else, her knee was rubbing against my towel causing delicious friction against my groin.

I rested my head against her chest and moaned loudly as I fought for my control again. She lifted my head and pressed our lips together. I laid on top of her, keeping as much weight as I could on my arms. I just needed to be close to her, to be touching her. She moved her hands to my towel and yanked it away. I smiled against her lips and I felt her grin, too.

We spent a long time kissing and gently touching each other, learning all the curves and sensitive areas. Bella's skin was especially sensitive just below her belly button. Every time I ran my fingers across that area, she would shiver.

Her lips were slightly swollen and very red from all of our kissing. It made me want to kiss her even more. She was a perfect goddess and I felt unworthy to be in her presence. But I also felt unbelievably lucky that she loved me and wanted me.

"Edward."

The way she said my name drove me crazy. We were both panting and covered in a light sweat.

"Bella." I wanted to ask if she was sure, if she knew what was about to happen, but I couldn't find the words.

She pressed her warm little hand against my cheek. "I know. I want to be with you."

"I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise you."

I gently spread her legs apart, checking her face to make sure she was ready. I slowly slipped into her, both of us feeling pleasure so far. Her moans were so soft and sweet sounding. I felt like I was on fire for her, but I knew I had to be slow and gentle. I made sure I stopped before the sign of her virginity.

"Are you ready, love?"

She nodded her head, fear and love filling her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Squeeze my shoulders if you need to."

She moved her hands up and gripped my shoulders lightly.

"Ready?"

She nodded her head again. I pushed forward and she cried out as she dug her little nails into my shoulders. I immediately stopped, leaning down to kiss away the tears slipping from her closed eyes.

"Ssh, love. You have to relax for it to stop hurting."

Bella took a deep, shaky breath. I watched her face relax. I still didn't move. I was waiting for her to say it was okay. I gave her a soft peck on her lips, hoping to distract her a little from her pain. She opened her eyes and stared at me.

"It's a little better now if you want to try," she whispered.

I moved forward very cautiously, looking for the first sign of discomfort on her beautiful face. She closed her eyes again and bit her lip, but she didn't seem pained. I needed to be sure.

"Bella."

"It's better, Edward. Please keep going," she panted as I continued my slow rhythm.

I leaned down and kissed her. I was pleasantly surprised when she wound her fingers into my hair and pushed her tongue into my mouth. Getting to taste her moans and pants was unimaginable. It was as if I was tasting her love for me; it was sweet and pure and filling.

"Edward … please," she breathed.

I didn't know what she wanted. I was scared she was hurting again. "What, Bella? Do you need me to stop?"

"No … faster." She locked her arms around me, pulling me tighter against her. "Please!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bella's POV:**

Stop! Was he crazy? If he stopped, I'd just burn up from the fire! I had to tell him, but I couldn't find my breath! Oh, God!

"No … faster." I tried to pull him closer to me to keep him from stopping. "Please!"

He listened and started moving faster.

It had been so painful earlier. It had felt like part of me had been ripped wide open. But now, it was all pleasure. There was a knot in my stomach and I wanted it to go away. I knew the only thing that would do that was Edward.

He was breathing, heavy into my face. He had never smelled better. He was being so careful with me, constantly looking into my eyes to make sure I wasn't hurting. If there had ever been any doubts about his feelings for me, they would all be washed away by the amount of love he was showing me right now.

I stared into his deep, emerald eyes, relishing the joy and passion they held, knowing those emotions were just for me. His Bella.

As if he could read my mind, he suddenly whispered to me, "You are my love, my heart's only desire, Bella."

I wondered where he got all the breath from. I certainly didn't have any to reply to him with. The tightening in the pit of my stomach worsened while the fire raged in my veins. It felt like every part of me was running a separate fever.

"Oh God, Bella!" Edward yelled, moving even faster.

My heart had already been racing, but now it was pounding in my ears. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew something big was coming. The knot tightened up once more and then burst free. I screamed his name as I clawed at his back, trying to hold on to him while my body shook violently. Every part of me felt relaxed and energized at the same time. It was hard to process everything I was feeling.

Edward kissed my shoulder softly, resting his forehead against it. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Is it supposed to be that intense?" I panted.

He chuckled. "I have no idea, Bella. But I agree with your word choice. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Are you okay?" I asked. I realized how stupid that question was and blushed.

"I'm better than okay. I'm with the woman I love and she's just shared herself with me."

"Thank you for everything, Edward."

"It was all my pleasure, Bella."

From the love shining in his eyes, I could see he was absolutely telling the truth. All he had done today and tonight had been because he loved me so much. And I knew that even if this part had not happened, I would have seen the same emotions on his face. His love for me, like what we had just shared, was indescribable … There could never be words expressive enough to capture the gravity and intensity of the love we felt for each other.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

For those inquiring minds out there ... They discussed and used protection ... Bella is on birth control. Considering neither of them have ever slept with anyone or will be likely to sleep around, I felt that would be good enough for them.


	47. 47E Morning After

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Morning After (Lemon - Adult Content)**

I took a deep breath, slowly waking up to the quiet of the room. Every dream I'd had during the night had been about Bella. I'd dreamt we'd gotten married on a beach somewhere. I'd dreamt of us laughing and dancing at night under the stars. I'd dreamt of just holding her in my arms.

I looked down at her peaceful face and kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful. I loved the feel of her nestled in my arms, pressed against my chest. She fit so perfectly against me. It made me feel complete in ways I never knew could exist.

I looked around at the room. I had been so focused on my thoughts of Bella that I had forgotten where we were. This wasn't my room at home. This was the hotel. And last night had really happened. Would she be okay today? Would she be hurting? Would she regret last night?

She stirred against me, pressing her bare flesh closer to mine. Bare! I lifted the blanket and looked down at us. We had fallen asleep before dressing after our shower. I wondered if Bella would be embarrassed when she woke. I certainly wasn't feeling embarrassed … a few other things, but not that one. I smirked as I kissed her forehead again. Not that we didn't before, but we definitely only belonged to the other now.

She moved her hand up my chest and her ring sparkled in the morning light. I lifted her hand and kissed her finger. This was a promise for now. After school was done, I would ask her formally and give her a real engagement ring. Something old fashioned and understated, something she would love!

Bella took a deep breath and I could tell she was waking. She stretched slightly, twining her legs even more with mine.

"Good morning, love," I whispered to her.

A smile crept across her beautiful face. "Edward," she sighed.

She spoke my name with love and tenderness, leaving me to ponder once again how I got so lucky. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking straight into mine. In the depths of those deep brown pools was her unconditional love for me. My heart swelled at the sight of it.

"So did I dream last night or did all of that really happen?" she asked with a coy smile.

"All of what?" I replied, grinning like an idiot.

"Well I suppose that smug little smile on your lips tells me all I need to know."

She reached her hand up and rubbed her thumb over my lips. I closed my eyes and smiled. Bella moved and replaced her finger with her lips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love _you_, Bella Swan," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her, holding her to me. "How are you feeling?"

She took a moment to check herself completely. "I'm fine."

"Are you in any pain at all?"

"I feel fine. No pain. Just happy to be with you. How are you?"

"Happy to be with you, too, and relieved that you're okay."

Bella gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "You took very good care of me, Edward." She pressed herself further against me and rested her chin on my chest. "Are you excited about our trip to the bookstore today?"

"Very, love. I can't wait to see these beautiful brown eyes of yours sparkling," I told her, running my thumbs under her eyes. "I suspect a bookstore to you is like a candy store to a child."

"Something like that," she giggled as she kissed my chest.

Oh, but I wished she wouldn't do that! I was forced to close my eyes to help suppress the groan that wanted to come out. All right, so I actually wished she wouldn't stop, but I shouldn't have been thinking that way. She must have been at least a little sore after last night. I wasn't being a very considerate boyfriend thinking this way.

I felt her moving in the bed. And then I felt her warmth pressed against me as she sat in my lap, pressing her hands against my chest. There was no stopping the moan this time.

"Edward," she said while kissing my chest. "Does this feel nice?"

I chuckled as I put my hands on her hips to keep her from moving. "As if you have no idea."

"I don't. Not really," she said, sliding her warm tongue across my nipple.

What? She had no idea but she does that! She was looking at me from under her lashes with a little grin playing at the corner of her lips.

"I think it will take some practice …," she continued as she ran her hands against my abs and wiggled her hips against me.

I pressed on her hips, trying to keep her still. I couldn't be the gentleman for her if she kept moving around. I could hear the smile in her voice when she started speaking again. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"…before I learn what things you like and don't like." She rocked against me and pulled another loud moan from me. "Now, you seem to like that."

I was panting now, unable to really think. This woman was intoxicating! "Bella."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Please kiss me."

I felt her put her hands on either side of my face and then her lips were on mine, moving sweetly together. She rubbed her hands up and down my face as she deepened our kiss, sliding her tongue into my mouth. She started moving her hips again, keeping them in time with her hands as she continued to rub my face. My own hands wandered up and down her sides, gently brushing the sides of her breasts.

"Bella!" I somehow found air to speak to her. "We should stop. I don't want you hurt."

"Edward," she panted. "The only thing that could hurt me right now is if you didn't want me."

"That would never happen."

"Then please love me."

"I do, Bella. I love you so much."

I helped her position herself. I was very careful as I moved inside of her. I looked up to check her face. Her eyes were closed and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and stared hard at me. She lowered her face and kissed me, pressing her lips tightly against mine. Her fingers ended up in my hair as we moved together. She met me at every thrust, pushing me deeper inside of her than I had been last night.

She never once appeared to be in pain as the soft moans rolled out of her throat. I could tell when she started to get close because her little hands started pulling at my hair. Her back suddenly arched and she screamed my name out. It was all I needed to be pushed over my own edge. With one final thrust, I called out to her, then relaxed into the bed. I held her tightly to me, giving her soft kisses across her sweaty forehead.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"You aren't going to ask after every time are you?"

"No," I chuckled. "Just until I'm sure you're fine."

"Edward, if I wasn't so tired, I'd show you just how fine I really am."

I laughed, our bodies shaking together from it. "Bella, you never cease to amaze me."

"Just doing my job, Tutor-boy."

Two hours later, we were showered, dressed, and entering the large bookstore Bella had chosen for us. Her sparkling eyes tried to take in every part of the store at once. The books were arranged on dark mahogany shelves and there were oversized dark brown leather chairs spread throughout the store.

"What section would you like to start in, love? Some Fiction? Romance? Mathematical Studies?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"I think Fiction will be fine," Bella chuckled, pulling me along.

She had hardly let go of my hand all morning. She'd even held it under the table while we had breakfast together. It had made eating a little difficult, but I couldn't deny her anything.

Bella stopped walking and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed and a glorious smile spread across her face. "That's the best smell."

"What?" I whispered into her ear, not wanting to break up her tranquil moment.

"Coffee and leather and paper and ink. The smells of a place filled with real treasures." She suddenly blushed a beautiful red.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because I just realized this is the second best smell."

"What's the first?"

She opened her eyes and stared intently at me. "You."

I smiled at her as I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, possessively. "You better. You promised me forever."

"And I mean it, Bella."

She pulled away and smiled at me. "Come on. We have books to find!"

"Lead the way," I chuckled.

I followed her down an aisle. She was practically skipping with her happiness. I'd never seen a more perfect sight. Bella sat in the middle of the aisle, her legs crossed and her little body surrounded on both sides by books. I held back the laugh that wanted to come out.

I was saved by the vibration of my phone. I pulled it out and saw my sister's name on the screen. "Bella, I'm going to step out. It's Alice."

She waved a hand at me, lost in her own little world. I chuckled as I answered the phone and headed outside.

"Just one sec, Ali." I made it out of the door and into the bright sunshine. "Okay. Talk."

"Edward!" my sister squealed. "You are the one who needs to be talking! How did it go?"

I decided to taunt her. "How did what go?"

"All of it!"

"The dinner was very nice. Bella was happy with the food I ordered for her."

"And?"

"And she's sitting in an aisle in the middle of the bookstore completely oblivious to the world around her. She's thoroughly enjoying herself."

"You are so killing me here, Edward Anthony!"

I laughed at her. "Alright, Alice! Bella loved the restaurant. She loved the room. She actually broke down at the sight of the rose petals you left behind. She said she couldn't believe anyone would do something so nice for her."

"Did you give her the ring? If you did, what did she say? Are you going to tell Emmett? What about our parents? Is there anything _to_ tell?"

"Alice!" I laughed. "Stop! Breathe!"

"This is so unfair, Edward Anthony! After all I did to help you out with last night! You wouldn't have even had those reservations!"

"If you'd stop yelling at me, I would be more than happy to tell you what happened."

"Oh! Okay. Tell me."

I laughed at my sister, shaking my head. "Bella figured out what last night was all about before I could even tell her."

"She's a smart girl!"

"Do you want to hear this or not?" I waited for her response before continuing. "She couldn't believe I did all this for her. She didn't even know I had paid attention to the story. She said she was happy I was doing it for her. Then I took out the ring and told her what it was for, and she accepted my promise."

"You know you could have just asked her the real thing and gotten her a real ring, too," Alice scolded. "She would have said yes then, too."

"Alice, I don't want her to feel trapped or anything. A promise is a lot easier to break than an actual engagement. She has time to change her mind before we graduate in two years."

"Edward, you are an imbecile! As if Bella would ever change her mind! She loves you, you big dumb dolt!"

"Alice," I sighed. "Please let me do this my way. Please don't jump in and take charge of this one aspect of my life."

"So long as you understand, you will marry her and I will have plenty to say about that!"

"Agreed. Now, can I please go back inside to Bella?"

"Did anything else happen last night?"

"We watched that 'Notebook' movie you put in her bag. And then we talked until we fell asleep. So now that you have your info, I'm going to hang up. I'll see you tonight." I hung up before my sister could ask anything further. I shook my head as I pictured her back at the house calling Rosalie and Jasper to share her findings.

"Edward?" a voice called.

I looked to my left and saw the last person on Earth I ever thought I would see again. I turned to head back into the store, but she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Just wait."

"I have no reason to," I growled.

"Please. Just one minute. I know you don't owe me anything, but I would really appreciate it."

"Take your hand off of me," I said, jerking my arm away.

"Please, Edward."

I sighed and turned back to her. "What do you want, Jessica?"

"I'm surprised you remember me enough to be so hostile. When I ran into Alice at Christmas, she made it sound like you would have no idea who I was if we ran into each other."

"Where did you see my sister?"

"At the hospital. Didn't she tell you?"

"No." But I certainly would be having a long talk with my big sister tonight.

"Oh. Well, I guess if I was your sister I wouldn't have told you either. So how are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good. I never did get to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean for things to end that way."

"Really?" I snarled. "You had something worse in mind."

"No, Edward. I … I actually didn't mean for it to happen at all. I was just a stupid kid. I was hurt and immature, so I lashed out at you. What I wouldn't give now to find a guy that wanted to wait! Somebody who cared more about the actual relationship than the physical stuff."

"Why are you bothering to tell me any of this?" I asked, trying to keep my temper.

I was no longer angry or hurt at what she had done. I was angry I was loosing time with Bella by standing here. The store door opened, letting out a blast of warmth. I turned to see Bella staring at me as she held the door open.

"Edward. What's taking so long? Tell Alice she can have your attention later!" Bella's eyes moved and she took notice of Jessica. "Oh. Hi."

"Hello," Jessica said.

Bella moved away from the door and came to my side, wrapping her arm protectively around my waist. "I'm Bella."

"I'm Jessica," she replied.

The smirk on Bella's face surprised me. "So you're her."

"You know about me?" Jessica asked, shocked.

"Sure. Alice speaks _very_ highly of you," Bella said with a chuckle.

Jessica lifted her chin higher into the air. "I guess she probably does."

"So what are you doing here, Jessica?" Bella asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Jessica snapped.

"Anything that has to do with Edward is my business," Bella said proudly.

I noticed her move her hand and place it in the middle of my chest, her ring clearly visible. I smiled at her actions. She was claiming me as her own. I hid my face in her hair, trying not to laugh out loud. I almost wished everyone else was here to witness this with me.

"We have a lot to do today, Jessica. It would be a huge help if you could just say what you wanted to say and move along," Bella said sweetly.

"Maybe some other time," Jessica huffed.

"I don't think so," Bella laughed. There was no humor in her voice, just anger. "You may as well go ahead and blurt out whatever lame excuse you have right now while I'm willing to allow you this close to Edward. Because believe me, if I ever catch you this close to him again, that little nose you have pointed so high up in the air will no longer be straight."

I was barely hanging onto my laughter. I knew I was shaking Bella's small frame with my fight. She used it to her advantage.

"Now look what you've gone and done!" Bella roared. "You've upset him. I should just kick your ass right now. But you're really not worth it. I think I'll just take Edward home instead. A few minutes alone in his room with me will easily help him forget all about you."

Bella pulled me toward my car as I kept my face hidden. I didn't want to ruin her fun. I jumped into the car, slammed the door and started roaring with laughter. She passed in front of the car, but suddenly stopped. She looked right at me, showing that wicked grin she always got just before she really laid it on someone. She turned on her heel and headed straight for Jessica.

I started fumbling with the door. Would she really deck Jessica? I got the door open and stood up just as Bella reached Jessica. I started walking closer, listening intently to their exchange. I wasn't sure of Bella's intentions, but I didn't want to chance her getting hurt in any way.

"Jessica, just one more little thing," Bella said, sweetly.

Jessica was glaring daggers, but Bella didn't seem to care.

"Had you actually been worth his time and had you actually cared enough to wait, it would have been the best sex of your life. But thanks to you being such an ass, I'm the only one who'll ever know just how mind-blowing it really is. Thanks!" Bella then patted Jessica on the shoulder and turned around smiling, walking towards me.

Bella was within arms reach when I noticed Jessica. Jessica's blow landed on my forearm. She tried to step away from me, but I grabbed her wrist.

"If you ever …" I growled, but stopped talking. I needed to get my temper under control. I continued to glare, wanting this girl to know just how far over the line she had stepped. "If you ever, on your life, touch Bella or come near her again, you will find out just how hostile I can be. And believe me, _Jessica_, you will never get over it." I let her go, shoving her away slightly. I wouldn't physically harm her, but I wanted her to know she needed to be afraid of me. Anyone stupid enough to think of hurting my Bella should be terrified of what I would do to them. I meant it when I said I would do anything for her.

"Edward," Bella said softly, rubbing my arm. "Come on. Let's go."

I let her lead me over to the car. I picked her up and put her on the hood of my car, letting her and everyone else who knew me, know exactly what her place in my life was. No one had ever been allowed to touch this car, much less sit on it. I stood between her legs, looking down at her beautiful face. I ran the back of my hand along her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" she laughed. "I know you would never hit a girl, but you looked awfully close just then."

"She tried to hit you."

"And you stopped her. Thank you."

"As if I would ever let any harm come to the love of my life.

Bella smiled up at me, her eyes hidden safely behind her lashes.

"You know," I whispered, letting my fingers trace patterns on the palm of her hand, "Alice and Emmett would be proud of you."

"Probably," Bella mused. "But it's your thoughts I actually care about."

I ran my fingers across her jaw and over to her soft lips. I leaned closer to her. "Mind-blowing, was it?"

"Well," she whispered, leaning closer to me and smiling that same wicked smile. "I may have slightly exaggerated for my own purposes."

"We should probably do something about that," I smiled, making sure to show my dimples in the way she loved. "I only ever want to hear the absolute truth tumbling from these beautiful lips of yours." I closed the distance between us and kissed her sweetly.

"So now that we've taken turns running off the scary ex, are you ready to come book shopping with me? This is my birthday that never was, after all."

"Nothing would please me more," I said, helping her off the car. "I really am sorry, Bella. I was walking back in after hanging up with Alice and she was suddenly there."

"I figured as much. I'm sure the gentleman in you made you stay to hear her out. Lucky for you, I'm not always a lady," she smirked.

I pulled her tightly to me and hugged her with everything in me. "I love you, Isabella." I let her go, taking her hand and leading her toward the store. "Let's go see how many books we can find for you."

The rest of the day was blissful. It was filled with Bella's laughter and her eyes brimming with love and happiness. She finally dwindled her choices down to ten books she just had to have. She even let me purchase them without a fuss. I prayed everyday with her would be this wonderful.


	48. 48B Telling Emmett2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Telling Emmett 2**

"Edward," I croaked, looking up at his house, all the lights blazing.

My stomach was filled with butterflies. Emmett had been having enough trouble seeing me as an adult lately. How was he going to react to this?

"Bella," he chuckled. "You have to relax, love."

"What's he going to say?" I asked, nervously biting my lip. I turned to face him; his eyes were soft and loving, willing me to calm down. "Are you ready, Edward?"

"Very." His smile was beautiful as he looked down at me.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" I asked.

"That depends," he said, lifting my hand up and kissing my ring finger. "Will he be able to say anything that will change your mind and cause you to take this ring off?"

"Never."

He leaned closer to me and softly brushed his lips against mine. "Then I'm not worried."

"What about for you?" I asked. "Can anyone change your mind?"

"Only you, Bella. And even then I doubt it."

I smiled at him, trying hard not to blush, but failing miserably. "Then I guess we should head inside." I opened my door and got out.

He met me at the front of the car and took my hand, squeezing tightly. "Bella, I honestly believe Emmett will be okay with this."

I stopped and stared back at the Volvo. "Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow."

He pulled me into his arms and lifted my face to his. "This morning, you threaten someone with a new nose job. Tonight, you act as if there's a firing squad in there waiting for you. Where did my brave, fearless Bella go?"

"I was protecting you this morning," I said, surprised at my own honesty.

"And you don't think I need protection tonight," he said, resting his forehead against mine. "_I_ think I need your protection. I need to know you are just nervous of Emmett and you aren't having any doubts about me, about us. That knowledge from you would certainly help protect me."

"Edward," I whispered, brushing my lips to his. "I have no doubts about you. I truly am just nervous about Emmett. If you remember, I walked out in club clothes and he bruised a rib."

"I do remember, love," he said as he kissed my forehead. "But I promise not to let him get that close if he seems like he's being overprotective of you."

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath and lifting my head. "Let's go in."

Edward moved a lock of my hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek. "There's my brave Bella."

I smiled at him as I took his hand and pulled him up the stairs with me. He wrapped an arm around my waist. We opened the door to face our family.

Alice was the first to notice … of course! "They're home!" she yelled as she ran to us. She hugged us together. "Did you love it, Bella?"

"All of it, Alice. Thank you for helping Edward do all of that," I said.

"Squirt! Eddie." Emmett called from the floor by Jasper. They were deep into their video game.

"Bella. Edward," Jasper said, never taking his eyes from the TV.

"Hello!" Rose called from the loveseat, her nose buried in a magazine.

"Where are the parents?" Edward asked.

"Date night!" Alice chirped. "Said not to wait up for them, too! I think Dad's taking her dancing!"

Edward and Alice stared at each other, both chuckling softly.

"What?" I asked, grinning at their faces.

"Our parents enjoy dancing very much. Alice and I were unfortunate to run across them on one of their date nights. No child wants to see their parents that way," Edward chuckled.

"Yes, it's certainly disconcerting to see your father dipping your mother while she's in a very revealing red dress in the middle of a club blaring salsa music," Alice added.

"Disconcerting," Emmett scoffed. "More like please stop burning my eyes."

"Did you see them, too?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah. We were all out together that night," Emmett replied.

"Do they know you all saw them?" I questioned, looking up at Edward.

He shook his head, a huge smile on his face.

"Bella, sometimes it's best to just pretend you don't know," Alice said, winking at me. "Besides, if I ever get into really big trouble with them, I'll have that as my secret weapon!"

"You are absurd!" Edward said, pushing Alice away so we could get all the way past the door.

He pulled me over to the sofa then had me sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around mine and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"How many books did you end up with, Squirt?" Emmett asked.

"Ten! I tried to narrow it down further, but Edward insisted," I said happily.

"Doesn't sound like you fought him too hard," Rose laughed, putting down her magazine.

Alice jumped down next to me on the sofa, bouncing around. "So?"

"So!" I said, pretending to be lost.

"Bella!" Alice whined.

"Alice!" I chuckled.

"You are as bad as Edward Anthony! What's your middle name so I can yell at you properly?" Alice asked.

"Marie," Edward answered before I could even open my mouth.

"That's very pretty," Rose said.

"Bella Marie you are as awful as Edward Anthony! Now just tell me before I burst from anticipation!" Alice ordered.

"What is all the yelling about?" Emmett asked.

He put down his controller. Oh, no! He was going to pay attention! I watched in horror as Jasper turned off the game and TV.

"I just want to know how Bella liked her surprise," Alice replied, trying to appear innocent.

"I'm curious myself, Bella," Emmett said. "I wasn't sure if you would be okay with the plan these two came up with."

"It was the best birthday that never was anyone could have ever had," I replied with a grin. "Mom would have approved." I blushed then thinking of how great other parts had been.

"If it was so great …" Emmett grinned, watching my face closely. "…what are you so red for?" Of all the times for him to pay attention, it had to be right now!

"Because," I said, trying to buy myself some time. "I just did. That's all."

"Bella," Emmett chuckled. "You blush for nervousness and embarrassment. Which is it and why?"

"Jeez, Emmett!" I yelled, trying to deflect the attention. "I expect a third degree from Alice and Rose, but why are you so interested?"

"Temper, temper!" Emmett chuckled. "What are you hiding, Bella?"

"You better just tell him," Edward whispered into my ear. "It's only going to get worse. He's just as stubborn as you and he's actually paying attention."

I nodded my head slightly. "I'm not hiding anything, Emmett. I just didn't realize you were so interested."

"You're my little sister, Bella. Of course I'm interested," Emmett said. "Besides, this is your first Valentine's Day actually having a Valentine. I'm just trying to be the good big brother here."

"I know you are," I said. I leaned over and grabbed his hand. "You're an excellent big brother, Emmett. But I'm not twelve anymore. I'm twenty. And I'm not always going to want to tell you everything I do. And trust me, you aren't always going to want to know everything I do."

"Fair enough," Emmett said, taking back his hand and ruffling my hair. "So, what do you want to tell me about your day?"

"Well! The French restaurant was really great! We sat outdoors and the sky was clear. There were too many lights, though, to really see the stars, but it was still very pretty. And then Edward nearly punched out the waiter because he didn't like the way he was staring at me!"

"Go, Edward!" Emmett laughed. He held out his fist and Edward met it with his own.

"First taste of jealousy," Jasper grinned. "How was it, Edward?"

"Annoying!" he chuckled.

Alice reached over and ruffled Edward's hair. "My little brother is growing up."

He pushed her hand away, sliding us both a little further down the sofa. "Alice," he warned.

"What else, Bella?" Rose asked, coming and sitting next to Alice.

"Edward ordered for us and the meal was excellent. And then we went to the hotel and I figured out what he was doing," I explained.

"I keep telling her she's much too observant," he said, hugging me tighter against him.

"You didn't slug him, did you?" Emmett asked.

"No, Em!" I laughed. "I didn't slug him!" I pulled my hand out from under my shirt and showed my ring to Emmett. "I accepted his promise."

Emmett grabbed my hand and stared at it. "What promise is that?" His tone was unreadable.

"Nothing major," I started. "Just to love me and stay with me and then after college to marry me."

Alice and Rose squealed loudly as they threw themselves against Edward and me, squishing us all against the sofa. I watched from under Alice's arm as Emmett stood up to his full height. He stomped away from the living room, opened up the front door, and slammed it shut on his way out.

"Uh, oh!" Jasper said with a grimace.

"Get off!" I yelled, trying to get out from under the girls. "I have to go talk to him!"

Edward grabbed me tighter, holding me in place. "Bella, give him a moment."

"No!" I cried, trying to pry Edward's hands off me. "I have to go!"

"Bella," Rose said, putting a hand against my cheek. "Calm down. Let me talk to him first."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Rose! Why is he so mad at me?" I asked, the tears starting to fall.

"Honey, he's not angry. He's just surprised. Let me go talk to him and then you'll see," Rose coaxed. "Besides, you can't talk to him if you're all upset, too. Go up to Edward's room and clean your face and calm down. I'll send Emmett up after I talk with him."

I nodded my head as Edward stood up with me. "I'm not changing my mind, if he asks."

Rose smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Good. And he's not going to ask."

I let Edward lead me up to his room as I roughly wiped away the tears I didn't want to be crying. I shrugged away from him and stomped into the bathroom. I yanked a towel from his shelf. I turned on the faucet with more force than was necessary, sending a rush of cold water into the basin. I stared at my tear-stained face, feeling my anger rise.

I looked to the left and saw Edward's reflection. He was leaning in the doorway, his arms and legs crossed. He was watching me and his green eyes were sad. My anger melted away into sorrow for making him sad. He must have misinterpreted me shrugging away from him.

I turned and ran to him, almost knocking us both over. "I'm sorry. I just … I was really hoping he would be okay with it."

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. He carefully moved me backwards into the bathroom. He sat me on the counter and took the towel from me. He turned down the water and wet the cloth, never taking his eyes from mine.

After ringing out the towel, he gently rubbed it across my forehead. I closed my eyes and he softly wiped them. I kept my eyes closed as he washed my cheeks and neck. Neither of us spoke. I wasn't sure how to thank him for what he was doing. I don't think he knew what to say to me about my brother.

The soft motions of the towel were replaced by his lips as he gave me gentle butterfly kisses all across my cheeks and down to my lips. I opened my eyes when he stopped. I was staring right into his beautiful, emerald orbs.

"Isabella," he whispered, taking my hands into his. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"You're hurting. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Edward, this isn't your fault. Emmett is the one who stomped off."

"But if I had waited …"

I put my finger against his lips. "If you had waited, it still would have happened. And I am glad you didn't wait. I meant what I said outside. No one is ever going to change my mind about you, about us. I love you, Edward. That's the most important thing. No one knows better than you how afraid I've been to open up and accept all of you. But Edward, like I told you last night, I'm not afraid anymore. I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm looking forward to us being our own little family. In two years, we'll graduate and we'll get married. I may even decide to let Alice go crazy with it."

Edward chuckled and I smiled at him. I moved my finger and replaced it with my lips.

"Edward, I didn't want to get close to anyone. I didn't want to loose anymore people. But you showed me opening up added more people to my life. And even though there will come a day when those people will not be around anymore, I'll never regret the time I got with them."

"So I came up here all ready to tell you you're too young to know what you're doing." Emmett's booming voice in the echoing bathroom made Edward and I jump. We turned to look at my brother. "But after hearing that little speech of yours … I guess I'm the one who doesn't know what he's doing. Somewhere along the way, you grew up, Bella. I guess maybe I was enjoying taking care of you so much, I forgot to notice."

I slid from the counter and ran to my brother, throwing my arms around his neck. "I was enjoying you taking care of me too, Em. You've been the best big brother any girl could ever ask for."

"I guess we're both at an age now where we're going to be starting our own little families," Emmett said, holding me tightly.

"But our little families will together make one really big family that we'll always be a part of. Right, Em?" I asked.

"Always, Squirt," he said softly.

"So you're not mad at me?" I questioned.

"No, Bella," he sighed. "I was just surprised. But you meant what you said, right? You're going to finish school first?"

"Of course, Em," I replied, pulling away to look up at his face. "You know how much graduating means to me. And I could never let Esme and Carlisle's gift go to waste."

Emmett tapped a finger against my forehead. "Or your own gift."

"Yeah, that, too!" I laughed. "So are we cool, brother bear?"

"We're fine, Squirt!" Emmett chuckled.

I hugged him tightly again. "Thank you, Emmett. I hope you know how much I love you and appreciate you for all the things you've ever done for me."

"I said I'm fine with it, Bella. No need to suck up," Emmett said, gently pushing me away. His eyes were a little brighter than normal. "Edward, be very careful with her."

"I will, Emmett," Edward replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his chest. "She means everything to me."

Emmett nodded his head and walked away.

I let out a shaky breath. "That was …"

"I think we should probably change and go to bed and leave the rest of the interrogation for tomorrow," Edward whispered as he kissed my neck. "I don't think either of us could handle anymore melt downs tonight."

"Do we have enough up here or do we need to go back down for our bags?" I asked.

"I think the safest course of action is locking the bedroom door and making do with what we have. If we go back down there, Alice will corner us."

Edward locked the door while I checked his closet to see what clothes I'd left here. I noticed pretty quickly that I had taken most everything home to do laundry. I ended up just grabbing one of his t-shirts. I crawled into bed and tucked myself deep under the covers, waiting for Edward to join me.

He came over a few minutes later, pulling me tightly into his arms. "Please sleep well tonight, Bella. Please don't have any bad dreams."

"You know that's not really up to me. But I think I should be okay. And even if I have one, it doesn't mean they'll come back every night."

"I know. But I hate to see you upset."

"Just hold me tightly and don't let go."

"Never," he whispered, as he tucked my head under his chin, pulling me as close as possible.

I had many dreams that night, but none that I recalled completely. And when I woke up very early the next morning, Edward's shirt was as dry as it had been when I fell asleep.

I kissed his cheek and whispered softly to him, "No bad dreams, Edward. You kept them all away." I snuggled closer and closed my eyes, letting myself fall back to sleep with the man I loved.


	49. 49A Question

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**A Question**

"We're going out tonight," I announced, staring at my brother and Bella, cuddled up on the loveseat.

"Who's _we_?" Edward asked.

"All six of us," I replied. "Who else?"

"Are you sure Emmett will want to?" Bella asked. She was still a little nervous after her brother's reaction from last night.

"Yes, Bella. I am one hundred percent positive," I assured her.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, paying more attention to a strand of Bella's hair than to me. I wasn't offended. I had wanted this for him for a long time now.

"We are finally going to take Bella dancing," I chirped. "Rose and I found the perfect outfit for you, Bella! And I promise to keep Emmett away this time!"

"Like your little pixie self could manage that," Bella snorted.

"Actually," Edward chuckled, "she's quite fierce for such a little thing." Edward suddenly sat up, pulling Bella along with him. "Speaking of fierce … dear sister, were you ever going to mention your little run in at the hospital?" He smirked and Bella snickered.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked, wondering who had spilled the proverbial beans.

"Jessica told me," Edward shrugged.

"When the hell did you run into her?" I yelled. I was going to track that damn girl down and yank every hair out of her little pea-brain head!

"No need to be angry," Edward chuckled. "She saw me in front of the bookstore yesterday when I was speaking with you on the phone."

"What else did she have to say?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I wasn't paying much attention. I was enthralled with Bella's threats to give her a new nose," Edward laughed.

"Really?" I cried, jumping around on the sofa.

"It was nothing," Bella shrugged as she blushed.

"She's being modest," Edward said, hugging her tightly. "You would have been proud, Alice."

"I am proud!" I chuckled. "I'm surprised you let her!"

"I was too busy laughing to stop her!" Edward replied. "So what did _you_ say to her, Ali?"

"No fair, Edward! You're cheating by using my most special name," I said, pointing a finger at him.

"I know," he chuckled. "Now tell me!"

"I just told her you and Bella were very happy together," I shrugged. I hoped he would let it drop. He wouldn't be happy with the specifics.

"From her tone, I'm sure it wasn't anything that sweet and innocent, but I don't care to get the truth out of you," Edward said with a smile.

"Bella, you should go up and shower now. By the time you get out, Rose should be here and we'll start on your hair and your make-up," I said.

"Alice!" Bella whined. "Isn't it enough to force me into the clothing?"

"No," I chuckled. "Now get upstairs!"

Bella poked her tongue out at me as she and Edward got up from the loveseat.

"Behave yourselves!" I laughed, watching them go up the stairs. There was no need to tell those two that. I was sure they hadn't progressed in their relationship yet.

I stretched out across the couch, waiting for Jasper and our friends to arrive. I thought about my parents' reaction to Edward's news. Our mother was elated and nearly burst into tears. She must have hugged them each twenty times before my dad stopped her.

My father put up a brave front, but he believed this was the first step toward Edward giving up on medical school. Our dad liked to pretend he had no idea just how uninterested my brother was in becoming a doctor. If we had hundreds of years and could have multiple careers, I could see sending Edward to medical school. Send him twice for all I care! But we only have this one life and he wanted to immerse himself in his music.

I might have been a little biased, but I was pretty sure no one could play like my brother did. He could make you feel the music deep within you, and that was just playing stuff dead guys wrote hundreds of years ago. When he played his own compositions, it was surreal.

Edward still thought I was clueless about that mysterious composition of his. Sure, he'd let Bella tell everyone the grade he got, but he still hadn't played it for her. I figured he was saving it for a special occasion with her. I was surprised he hadn't used it for Valentine's Day.

I chuckled to myself. Bella had no idea she'd actually heard it quite a lot. Edward hummed it to her every time she had a nightmare. It was the only thing that calmed her down even a little. I'd had to threaten him to finally get him to talk to her about her dreams and as far as I knew, she hadn't had any since their talk. I wondered if I would have to threaten him again, just so he would tell her about his composition.

The front door swung open. "Knock, knock!" Rose called as she came in with Emmett following close behind her.

"Well, hello!" I sang, going over to them and hugging them both. "Are we in a better mood today, Emmett?"

"Undecided," he muttered, as he made his way over to the television.

"What's with him?" I asked, taking Rose's coat from her.

"He's a little bent out of shape because I warned him about tonight's agenda and Bella's attire," Rose chuckled. "He really is such a bear sometimes!"

"I can hear you, you know," Emmett grumbled.

"You hear, but you don't listen," Rose said, rolling her eyes at him. We walked over to sit next to Emmett.

"Come on, Em," I coaxed. "Bella is a young woman. You need to treat her like one."

"She's just moving too fast," Emmett muttered.

"You didn't think it was too fast last week or two weeks before that or even two days ago," I argued. "What's with you?"

"Emmett, you know Edward," Rose said softly. "You know he's not going to do anything to hurt Bella. You know he's not making false promises to her."

"You're being rather unfair to Bella. She didn't act this way when you asked Rose to marry you," I pointed out.

"Rose and I are twenty-five. We're adults. She's just a kid," Emmett argued.

"Do you consider Edward to be a kid?" I asked.

"No, but that's different," Emmett replied.

"How is it different? Is it because he's a guy and she's a woman? Or is it because she's your little sister?" Rose questioned.

"Well! Charlie and Renee would certainly be proud of your fatherly instincts with Bella!" I teased. "You better hope Rose and you don't have a little girl. You'll pull all of your hair out before she's a teenager."

"Don't mess around like that, Alice," Emmett said. "You know you have that freaky way of saying stuff and then it happens."

I wiggled my fingers at him. "Your first baby with Rose is going to be a girl!"

"Damn it, Alice!" Emmett roared. "I told you not to do that!"

"Relax, Emmett!" I laughed. "I can't really see the future, you big dummy!"

"You've been too right for my tastes so far. Jasper and you, Rose and me, and now Bella and Edward. You really can stop at anytime," Emmett grumbled.

"I have an eye for love, Emmett." I gave a dramatic sigh as I placed my hands over my heart. "Besides, my mother pushed Rose and you to date. I just thought you had a lot in common."

Someone knocked at the door. From the sound of it, I knew it was my absolute favorite someone! I squealed and danced over to the door, flinging it wide open.

I jumped right into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Jazzy!"

"Hello, Alice," Jasper chuckled. "Miss me?"

"Always," I sighed, leaning my head against his chest.

"I missed you, too. I actually wanted to talk to you about it if you have a moment," Jasper said.

"Sure," I replied, letting him go. "Let me get my jacket and we'll take a quick walk."

I grabbed my coat from the closet and threw a questioning glance at Rose. She shrugged her shoulders at me. I put my jacket on and met Jasper on the porch. We walked around the house and into the backyard.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know how much I love you, Alice."

"Of course, Jasper! I've know from the moment we met."

"With Emmett's proposal and Edward's promise, I was just wondering if you had any worries since I haven't officially asked you anything yet."

"Does it seem like I have any worries?" I asked with a smirk.

Jasper smiled sweetly at me. "It's been difficult to tell. You've certainly been giddy over the wedding planning and helping Edward put together his surprise. But I was wondering what you were feeling underneath your happiness for them."

"Jasper, I don't need you to ask me anything or put a ring on my finger for me to know you love me. I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your touch. Besides, you should know by now, if I had a problem with it, I'd just ask you that age-old question."

"I bet you would," Jasper chuckled, as he pulled me close for a hug. "Then I have just one more question."

"Ask away!" I laughed, looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"I've found a really nice condo much closer to my job. I was wondering if you would want to move in with me?"

"Wow!" I whistled. "Was not expecting that! Why are you even looking at a condo when you have a perfectly good house?"

"Rose needs the house. It makes her feel like our parents are still a part of her life. That's why she asked Emmett for them to live there together last night. And frankly, I don't ever want to hear the sounds they were making again."

I laughed, remembering that night clearly. "I can see how that would make you look for a condo."

"How about it, Alice?"

"You know the moment I move out, I'm expected to care for myself. No more credit card. I only get to keep the cell phone."

"It's time you finally made use of your degree and put your fashion knowledge to good use. You've been at that office job since you graduated and you know you're bored with it. Come on, Alice! We'll be living in the heart of the city! All that nightlife just waiting at your fingertips! All those fancy boutiques just itching to hire a talented woman like you!"

"Jasper, I … Edward." I dropped my eyes to the ground, not wanting to see any hurt in his eyes.

"Alice, if I was asking three months ago, I would completely understand your reluctance. But I'm asking you now. You know Edward is just fine."

He had a point. Edward was completely different now. And I was only the big sister. Our mother would still be here to look after him. Living everyday with Jasper …

Jasper lifted my chin so our eyes were locked together. "I love you, Alice. I miss you every time I walk out the door without you at my side. It feels like I'm missing some vital part of myself."

"Do I get to decorate?"

"Alice, the entire place is your pallet!"

I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground and kissing my lips.

"We're moving in together, Jazzy! Let's go tell Rose!"

"I'm surprised you don't want to tell Edward first," Jasper said. He put me down and then we walked back to the front of the house.

"That will be a difficult conversation. I would rather save it for later." I ran up the steps and into the house. I jumped onto the sofa, narrowly avoiding Rose's feet.

"What the hell, Alice!" Rose screamed, backing away from me.

I grinned wickedly at her. "Rose! I have exciting news!"

"Is that why you nearly landed on top of me?" Rose asked, pretending to be annoyed.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a little. It always amazed me that he could do that with just a touch.

"Jasper and I have exciting news. He found a condo and we're going to live there together!" I squealed.

"Jasper?" Rose questioned, looking up at her brother. "You're going to move out on me?"

"Only so Emmett can move in," Jasper replied. "You did ask him to do that last night."

"But there's plenty of room!" Rose argued. "You don't have to move out."

Jasper sat next to Rose and took her hand in his. "Rosalie, you know you are as much a part of me as I am of you. I'll never be far. But you and Emmett are getting married in June. I know you. You won't wait long to start a family. You've always wanted a husband and children, ever since you were a little girl. And I know how much the house means to you. So as my wedding gift to you, I give you the entire house. Just a few months early and without a bow!" Jasper winked and Rosalie started laughing as she wiped her moist eyes.

"I guess we're all starting to realize we're grown-ups and not little kids anymore," Rose said.

"Seems that way!" I chirped.

"Esme and Carlisle!" Rose sighed. "What are they going to do with this big, empty house?"

"It won't be empty," I replied. "Edward and Bella will be here. Mom will make sure they stay until they finish college. And it's not like we won't ever be over here visiting and sleeping over."

"Oh, Alice!" Rose said, grabbing my hand. "What are you going to say to Edward?"

"Well, he's always said he wouldn't miss me," I said with a small smile.

"You know he's never really meant it," Jasper said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Of course I know," I chuckled. "That's just something he says to pretend he doesn't benefit from my unique personality!"

"Where is he?" Rose asked.

"He and Bella went upstairs to start getting ready for tonight," I replied. "Bella should be down shortly for us to start on her hair."

"I'm right here," Bella said from the top of the stairs. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, Bella!" Rose chuckled as she got up and headed for the stairs. "Don't make it sound so horrible! You know you liked what we did last time."

"I did," Bella agreed. "Right up until brother bear squished me!"

"Sorry, Squirt!" Emmett chuckled, looking up at her.

"Be on your best behavior," I warned Emmett as I leaned down close to him. "And if I were you, I wouldn't wait too long to talk to Bella about your intentions to move."

He nodded his head at me.

I ran up the stairs and joined Rose and Bella in my bathroom. "I'm thinking big loose curls tonight, Rose. What do you think?"

"That will be perfect for the shirt. But you should pull the front back with a clip so her shoulders will be showing," Rose replied.

"Not too much make-up, please," Bella begged.

"Not much at all," Rose assured her. "Just some smoky eyes and a little bit of blush to help hide when you go all red later on."

Bella blushed and the three of us laughed together. We had become good friends over the past few months and there was absolutely no one I'd rather see my brother with than Bella. I was thrilled she had opened her heart to him and accepted his promise.

I was moving out! I was going to be living with the man I loved. I was also giving up my credit card, but it was a really small price to pay.

Edward … my little brother. I chuckled to myself. Emmett wasn't the only one having trouble letting go. But Jasper was right. Edward had changed a lot in the last couple of months, all thanks to Bella. They would only grow closer as they helped each other deal with Emmett and me moving. They were a good match! I had seen it that first night.

Years ago, my mother had told me to watch out for him. I'd spent everyday of my life doing that in some way. This was more than me moving in with the man I loved … this was me leaving the brother I cherished. He would be fine … I would be fine. The condo wouldn't be that far away …

If it was this hard for me to leave Edward, I couldn't imagine what Rose and Bella were going to go through. Jasper and Emmett weren't the type to view this kind of change as a loss in anyway. But for the sisters who loved them and felt protective of them … We would just have to stick together and be here for each other.

I smiled, thinking of all the telephone calls this would create! It was right to make light of this and find reasons to smile. This was a good change for all of us. Some of the easiest choices in life have the biggest consequences. But the six of us had each other … We would all grow and benefit from these changes. I could definitely see that.


	50. 50E Getting Ready

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Getting Ready (Lemon)**

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" Bella asked, grabbing her clothes from her bag in our closet.

"Do you really think that's wise?" I asked, showing her the smile I knew she loved best.

"I suppose not," she sighed, standing up and heading into our bathroom.

I chuckled softly to myself as I took off my shirt, tossing it on the floor next to me. At least I didn't have to wonder if she'd enjoyed our love making so far. It was clearly evident in her beautiful, brown eyes.

I grabbed my shirt, intending to put it in the hamper, when I noticed she had left the door wide open. The last time Bella had left a door open it had not ended well for her. I was shocked she would do it on purpose. Her back was to me as she pulled off her shirt. I wanted to look away, but my feet were glued to the floor. She slowly shimmied out of her jeans. As she reached around her back for her bra strap, my feet remembered how to move.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently pulled her against my chest. "Isabella," I whispered as I kissed her neck. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

"Maybe a little," she said, leaning further into me. Her smile was clear in her voice. "But you don't think it's wise to join me in here so you should leave." No embarrassment this time! The little vixen was taunting me. It was only fair to return it.

"You're right," I said.

I let her go then spun her around to face me. I grinned wickedly at her before scooping her up and tossing her over my shoulder. She squealed as I brought her out of the bathroom and dropped her onto our bed.

I crawled above her and smiled down at her. "This is much better."

"I don't think so, Tutor-boy," she giggled. Her happiness made me feel happy. "You have too many clothes on."

"You could always fix that," I said, kissing along her neck and shoulder.

"And if I don't want to?" she asked, tugging at my jeans by the belt loops.

"You wouldn't have left the bathroom door wide open," I replied, staring into her eyes.

"You don't know that for sure," she said, smiling coyly at me. "For all you know, I merely forgot to close it again. It's not like you're a mind reader or anything."

"True, but I like to think I've learned a little about reading your eyes and face since I've met you. And since you aren't blushing, it clearly wasn't an accident."

"And what are my eyes telling you?"

"You love me."

"That's certainly true. Anything else?"

"You are enjoying teasing me right now."

"Possibly. What else?"

"It's been far too long since I kissed you and touched you and held you close," I whispered, holding her in my arms. It was certainly true enough for me. I loved her more than I ever thought was possible. "I love you so much, Bella." I kissed her again.

While I kissed her, she ran her little hands across my shoulders and down my chest. My breathing hitched a little when her hands moved down and started unbuttoning my jeans. I let her get them open and down my legs, then I stepped out of them, never breaking our kiss. It was still too soon when I had to let her go to breathe.

"I love you, Edward," she panted, as I kissed across her shoulders.

"I love you, Bella." I smiled against her skin, enjoying the knowledge that I made her feel this way.

I lifted my head to kiss her lips again when Emmett's booming voice carried across the house. We both stopped moving, looking at each other warily.

"You locked the door, right?" she asked with a panicked look in her eyes.

I ran to our door and grabbed the handle, glad to see it had been locked. I thought about the look on her face just now and the one from last night when she had been crying. "Maybe we should just save this for later," I sighed, leaning against the door.

"Yeah, maybe," she said softly.

She climbed off the bed and went into our bathroom, not even glancing toward me. I wondered if I had made a mistake. Maybe she hadn't wanted me to stop.

The shower turned on as I stood against the door, trying to figure out what the right thing to do would be in this situation. I ran my hand through my hair and realized I had no idea. I would have to ask her. I took a deep breath and headed into our bathroom.

Bella was leaning forward, letting the water pound against her back and shoulders. I stepped in behind her and softly kissed the wet skin of her back.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice sounding somewhere between anger and pleasure.

"I'm sorry for earlier," I whispered as I brushed my lips against the nape of her neck. "I wasn't sure what you wanted. I don't want Emmett and you to argue again. If you want us to wait until tonight, we will, but I just wanted to be close to you right now. I love you so much, Bella. I don't want to do anything that will upset you."

She turned and faced me. "Edward, I appreciate the sentiment. It's very sweet of you. But there are only two people in our relationship and Emmett isn't one of them. I may not want him to know we have reached this step in our relationship, but I won't let his presence stop me from experiencing it either."

She put her hands against my chest and smiled up at me. I was blown away once again by how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"So if you want to love me then love me. But you better decide before Alice comes looking for us. I have a feeling she could pick your lock if she really wanted to."

I crashed my lips to hers, letting the kiss be my answer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. I lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, balancing her between the wall and my chest. I hoped the tile wall wasn't too cold for her.

The water fell down around us as if we were caught outside in a very warm rainstorm. I moved my lips to her neck, licking up the droplets of water. A soft moan escaped her gorgeous lips.

Slowly, I pushed forward into her, being careful to not hurt her in any way. I thought once again about how lucky I was I had decided to go to dinner with everyone to meet this wonderful woman. I started sucking at her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin.

"Don't you dare give me a bruise there," she hissed, nudging my head with hers.

"I promise, I won't," I chuckled against her skin. Did she think I had a death wish? Emmett would absolutely kill me if he saw a hickie on Bella!

Neither of us spoke after that. The only sounds around us were the patter of the water, Bella's shallow breaths, and my own attempts to find air. She fit perfectly into my arms and I was so happy to have her close to me, sharing in this with me. I had never been happier that I had waited for the right person … for her. She was worth every second of it.

As she shivered in my arms, both of us working to calm down from our release, I professed my love to her in soft whispers. I didn't know if she even heard any of it, but I felt the need to tell her. I kissed her neck one last time before setting her down on her feet.

I grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair for her, gently massaging her scalp. Then I washed her body, just like I had done on the first night in the hotel. I made sure to rinse away all the soap.

I kissed her on the forehead. "You had better go find Alice now, love."

"I love you, Edward," she said, giving me a quick hug.

"I love you, Bella."

She smiled at me one more time as she closed the shower door. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. How had I ended up with such an angel? She was so perfect. She was charming, stunning, witty, brave, and so unbelievably loving. Not to mention insanely gorgeous.

I finished up my own shower and then quickly dressed. I chose a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. I felt it had the best chance of passing Alice's fashion standards. I threw on my favorite pair of sneakers. Comfortable shoes were a necessity for a long night of dancing and keeping Bella on her feet.

I wondered how Alice and Rose would dress her this time. I remembered her last outfit vividly. I chuckled as I shook my head. I needed to get downstairs and those thoughts would only cause trouble. I took the stairs two at a time, anxious to see my Bella again.

The girls hadn't come out of Alice's room yet. Jasper and Emmett were having another Halo competition between themselves. I watched them play for a few minutes before getting bored. I wandered over to my piano. I pressed lightly on a few keys, trying to decide if I had enough time to really play. I hated not getting in at least two complete songs.

I sighed as I sat at the bench. I wanted to play. They would just have to wait on me. I started off with my mother's favorite piece. I closed my eyes and thought about her and my father. My mother was truly a wonderful woman. Hindsight was certainly as clear as everyone claimed. I had been unintentionally cruel to her over the last few years in an attempt to protect her. She only wanted to love me and I had refused her touch time and again. Instead of getting aggravated with me, she had simply waited for me to come around. Bella had opened my eyes and my heart.

My father … I held the utmost respect for him, but I had no desire to be him. I didn't want to see my family as ships passing in the night. I knew he saved lives and I was proud of him, but I had also missed him growing up. I knew if Bella did decide to marry me, I would not go to medical school. I would find something else to do. Maybe I could teach piano somewhere.

I finished my mother's piece and moved on to my newest. This was the final I was keeping from Bella. I was too nervous to let her know about it yet. I didn't know how she would react to it … If she would even like it. I had thought she did when I had first hummed it to her and she had fallen right to sleep. But during her span of nightmares, it had hardly done anything to comfort her. Then again, it had been the only thing to bring her any sort of relief.

This was Bella's song, her lullaby. When I had first met her, I had such a strong desire to hug her and couldn't place why I would feel that way. I didn't know her well enough to hug her physically, so I'd written her a musical hug. I wondered once again what she would think of it if I played it for her. As I opened my eyes, I realized I was about to find out.

Bella was leaning against the doorway, her arms wrapped around her small frame. She was smiling tenderly at me and her eyes held nothing but love and admiration. She slowly walked over to me, opening her arms and showing me her outfit.

"How do I look, Tutor-boy?" she asked, straddling my piano bench.

I smiled my best smile, just for her. "You look irresistible, Bella." I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"What were you just playing?" she asked, taking my hand in hers.

"Do you recognize it?" I questioned, wondering if she had any memory of it at all.

"Parts of it sounded familiar, but I think it must be my imagination. I certainly would have remembered hearing something so beautiful. Is it something of yours?" The sincerity shining in her eyes gave me the courage I needed to tell her about this piece.

"Yes," I replied, smiling at her and running a hand down her soft chestnut hair. "It's the composition I wrote for my final. And you remember parts of it because I often hum it to you while you're sleeping. It sometimes calms you down when you're agitated by your dreams."

"Sometimes?"

I smiled sadly at her. "It didn't do much for you when you were having trouble sleeping."

"Oh. I'm sure that has more to do with my freaky brain than your song. It's very beautiful, Edward."

"It doesn't even compare to the person who inspired it."

"Don't keep me in suspense," she said, wrapping both of her hands around mine. "Who inspired it?"

I chuckled at her. She truly had no idea. I kissed her quickly and said, "You, Silly Bella."

"Don't be absurd, Edward!" she laughed, playfully slapping my chest. "Tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, Bella," I said. I put my hands on her hips and scooted her down the bench so I could hug her. "It's your lullaby."

She stared up at me, her brown eyes wide with disbelief. "You wrote me a song, Edward?"

"Yes. And it earned me an excellent grade if you'll remember."

"Why didn't you ever let me hear it before now?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you would like it."

"You are so gifted with your music. Why do you doubt yourself so much?"

"Do you remember what I said to you the first night we stayed up talking on the phone?"

She smiled brightly at me. "You said music was the one thing you_desired_ to be good at. Is that why, Edward? Is it hard for you to know if it's good because of your passion for it?"

I nodded by head. Her observations were always so accurate.

"That's okay!" she said, kissing my palm. "I'll help you to know. That piece was the most beautiful music I've ever heard and I feel very special knowing you wrote it just for me. You can play all of your music for me and I'll tell you how it truly sounds."

"I think you'll be a little biased," I chuckled.

"Maybe slightly, but I would never lie and you know that."

"Yes, I do." I kissed her forehead. "Did you hear the entire piece?"

"No. I came in during the middle. Play it for me now."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Edward!"

I smiled at her. I set my fingers over the keys and started playing her lullaby again. She moved on the bench so she was sitting next to me and resting against my side. I heard her sigh and it made me smile. I had become very familiar with her sounds. I knew that was a sigh of contentment. She really did like it. As I finished her song, I looked up to see Alice and the others in the doorway.

"Finally!" Alice chirped. "I was wondering when you were going to play that for her!"

"How did you know about it?" I asked. I was certain I had never played it when Alice was paying attention.

"I see everything, Edward," Alice said, winking at me. "You should know that by now."

"Clue the rest of us in," Rose said, poking Alice in the shoulder with one finger.

"Bella," Alice called.

Bella sat up straight and smiled brightly. I could understand where the expression 'ear-to-ear grin' came from. She was radiant in her happiness.

"It's my lullaby. Edward wrote it for me. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Aren't you a little old for lullabies, Squirt?" Emmett said with a chuckle.

Bella poked her tongue at him. "You're just jealous!"

"Yes, because I want some baby song written for me," Emmett shot back.

"I don't think a lullaby is just for a baby," Rose said. "I think it's for anyone who needs comforting."

"Was that your top secret final, Edward?" Jasper asked.

I nodded my head.

"I can see why you got the grade you did. It really does have a comforting feel to it."

"Thank you, Jasper," I replied.

"Stand up there, Squirt," Emmett said, waving his arms at Bella. "Let me see your outfit now so I can get over the shock of it."

"It's not even bad," Bella laughed, as she stood up.

I watched as the shirt rose, showing a sliver of her perfectly flat stomach. I quickly turned my head away, not wanting Emmett to catch me staring at Bella. I was filled with the irrational conviction he would know Bella and I were no longer innocent in that way. I was sure his realization would quickly be followed by his fists.

"Oh, that's not bad at all," Emmett said. "Are we ready to head out?"

"Edward?" Alice asked. She knew how I liked to play more than one piece.

I nodded my head to her.

"Perfect. Each couple will take a car in case anyone gets tired early," Alice said.

Bella and I walked to the coat closet together. I pulled out her jacket and helped her put it on. I threw on my own then took her hand in mine. We were the first out of the house. I opened her door and she climbed in, smiling up at me. I got in the car and smiled as it started, loving the way the engine barely made noise.

"So you like this car?" Bella giggled.

"You knew that already," I chuckled. I backed up and waited for Alice to pull ahead of me.

"You're going to hang onto me and make sure I don't end up in another cast, right?"

"Yes, love. I will hold tightly to you and protect you."

"Good. What's it like in a club?"

"Most are slightly congested with people. There is usually an area with tables and booths for those who prefer to watch or need a break. I believe the one we're going to tonight has sofas."

"Do you think Alice would let me get away with just sitting at first? I'm a little nervous."

"I will make sure of it."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you, Bella."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

They're you have it ... Edward wouldn't play the lullaby for Bella b/c he thought she didn't like it since it didn't help much with her nightmares. He's very modest about his music.

There's a new poll up on my profile ... check it out if you have a chance ... Kuddo's to kuroxdoragon for the idea and help!


	51. 51B Night Out

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Night Out**

"So how often do you go dancing with everyone?" I asked Edward, as he followed Alice through the busy streets.

"Not very. It's one of the more boring activities she forces me to go along with. There's not much to do when you aren't dancing. It's too dark to read and too loud to think," Edward replied.

"You just watched?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yes. Why do you seem shocked?"

"It's just … you're so good at it! I just thought you would have been dancing."

"This type of dance requires a partner, Bella."

"I know that, but Alice told me about all the blind dates she used to make you go on. Not to mention all of the girls that must have thrown themselves at you, trying to get you to dance."

Edward chuckled. "From your statement, I know she didn't tell you what would happen when I arrived to discover it was a date."

I turned in my seat to see his face better. This sounded like it was going to be good. "What would you do? I know you wouldn't have been rude to the girl seeing as the gentleman in you would know it wasn't her fault."

"Bella," he chuckled. "You really are observant."

"You tell me that a lot."

"You prove it a lot."

"Back to the story!" I said, waving my hand at him.

"My personal favorite was excusing myself to the restroom and never returning. Sometimes, I would make my phone go off and pretend I had an emergency requiring me to leave immediately. Alice once tried to stop me, guessing my plan, so I accidentally, on purpose, knocked my drink onto my clothing. She was quite angry that time."

I laughed and clapped my hands. "Alice and you are so entertaining! It's like a battle of two steel wills. In this corner, the little pixie of pushiness and over here, the world's most stubborn man!"

"Why am I so stubborn?"

"You know you are!"

"When have I been stubborn with you?"

"Just because you haven't shown it to me, doesn't mean I haven't seen it." I pointed to myself. "Observant!"

"I'm not nearly as stubborn as you, love."

"I know!" I laughed. "I don't think anyone is!"

Alice turned into a parking garage and Edward followed right behind her. Rose was behind us. I waited patiently for Edward to come around and open my door. He held his hand out and I took it.

"You're really spoiling me with the doors and the chairs and everything," I whispered to him as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Edward kissed the tip of my nose. "This is only the beginning, love. We have a lifetime ahead for me to spoil and pamper you even more."

"Are you excited, Bella?" Alice asked, as she bounced between me and Jasper.

"Sort of," I said, smiling at her.

"It'll be fine," Rose assured me. "You'll have a great time, Bella."

Emmett pushed his way between Alice and me. "I have just a few quick rules for you, Squirt. Don't go off on your own. Don't accept drinks from strangers. Don't let any drinks you order out of your sight. And if anyone messes with you, knee them, stomp their foot, and yell for me."

"Should I be worried?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"Emmett's just making sure you're prepared," Edward said, hugging me tighter against his side. "Not everyone has noble intentions."

"Since you've already promised not to leave my side tonight, I'm pretty sure your intentions are the only ones I'll need to worry about," I whispered to him.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You might be safe then."

I laughed as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

Rosalie and Emmett walked right up to the door, completely ignoring the long line. I saw the bouncer at the door smile and nod at them as he opened the door wide. The bouncer was really tall and was almost as muscled as Emmett. He had dark skin and long black hair that was neatly tied back. His eyes were black and seemed to see everything at once. He nodded again as Jasper and Alice walked in. When we got close, he smiled at me and held his hand out to Edward.

Edward grabbed it and shook it. "Good evening, Jacob."

"Been too long, Edward. I see you finally brought your own date for a change," Jacob joked.

"I was able to avoid Alice's matchmaking attempts long enough to meet this beautiful woman," Edward replied, moving me in front of him. "Bella, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is my lovely Bella."

I blushed both at the compliment and the way he had made it clear I was his.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Jacob said, shaking my hand. "Edward's a pretty descent guy. You picked well."

"I'll have to come back later, Jacob," Edward said, staring into the dimness of the club. "Alice is not looking very happy with me at the moment," he chuckled.

"Say no more," Jacob laughed. "Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you. Edward, make sure you see me before you leave."

Edward nodded to Jacob as he pulled me into the club. Alice was tapping her foot and had her little arms crossed in front of her chest.

Jasper was trying to talk to her. "Alice, calm down."

"You are not spending all night talking to Jacob again!" Alice fumed.

"I only did that because you had tricked me with another date," Edward argued.

I stood between them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Alice, relax. Edward was just introducing me."

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said, pulling me into a quick hug. "The last time we came, Edward spent all night outside with Jacob and the two of them very nearly got arrested."

I spun around to look at Edward. "_You _did something bad enough to get almost-arrested?"

Edward grinned wickedly. "There was a minor incident with a very drunk man who wanted to pick a fight with Jacob. I may have had my foot out a little too far and the unstable drunk may have fallen over it and met the sidewalk with his face."

"That sounds more like something Emmett would do," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around Edward.

"Come on!" Alice said, tugging on Edward's arm. "I'll show you where we are sitting and then we can go dance."

Alice led us up a set of stairs and into a darkened area with a long black leather couch. The entire dance floor could be seen from here. I easily spotted Emmett and Rosalie dancing together. Edward sat on the couch and pulled me down next to him.

"No sitting!" Alice ordered. "It's time to dance."

"We will join you in a moment," Edward said firmly. "I want to talk to Bella about something. We'll be right down, I promise."

Alice smiled and walked off with Jasper.

"Well, that was easy," I remarked.

"It was rather odd of her. There's no telling what devious scheme is running through her brain," Edward chuckled. "But at least you are getting the chance to sit as you requested."

"Thank you, Edward," I said, leaning against his chest. "So how did you meet, Jacob?"

"Jacob and I know each other in passing through Alice and Rosalie. Once they find a club they like, they make a point of befriending all of the bouncers. It gives them free bodyguards and they never have to wait in line. I was bored one night and went out for some fresh air, and Jacob was at the door. We struck up a conversation about the music pouring out of the club. After that, I made it a point to always go out and chat with him."

"He seems like an interesting person. We'll have to sneak away from Alice and go talk to him later." I looked around us, noticing just how dark it was up here. It was hard to see anything beyond the ends of the sofa. "You were right about this place," I said, looking up at Edward. "Definitely too dark to see and too loud to think. I can feel the music in my feet!"

I wiggled my boots as I looked down at them. They were the most comfortable pair of shoes I owned, even with the heel on them. Rose and Alice had given them to me tonight, along with the jeans I was wearing and the shirt. They said it was my first true adult outfit. The jeans were dark blue and hung low on my hips. The shirt was black and tight, with the word 'sexy' barely visible. The gap between the shirt and jeans showed off just a little of my flat stomach when I stood. It really did look nice on me.

Edward placed his finger under my chin and titled my face up to his. He softly kissed each of my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" I asked, chuckling. His kisses had tickled.

"Nothing," he whispered before kissing my lips. "I'm just kissing my beautiful girlfriend," he added, kissing along my neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be afraid of Emmett coming up here and catching you?" I chuckled. "There's no bedroom door to protect you now."

I assumed the fiery kiss he planted on my lips was his answer. I really didn't see how he could possibly make his intentions any clearer, but then he slid his tongue into my mouth and it was crystal. I chuckled in my head at my random thoughts. Even if Edward could read minds, I bet he still wouldn't be able to read mine. I hardly knew what was going on up there half the time.

I was barely breathing by the time Edward released me from the kiss. "Guess you're not worried anymore," I panted.

Edward gave me a wicked grin before pressing his lips to mine once again. His hands found their way under my shirt as they roamed across my back, pulling me even closer to him. His tongue worked its magic against mine as I fought hard to keep breathing. My own hands found their way into his hair, which seemed to be their favorite destination. No complaints from my end!

"Are you ready to try dancing with me, love?" he whispered against my ear, his own breathing ragged.

I nodded my head. I didn't have enough breath in my lungs to speak. Edward led me down the stairs and out onto the floor.

"Can you dance to this music?" he asked.

"I know a little, but you'll have to help me."

He smiled as he put his hands against my hips, right between my jeans and my shirt. I jumped from the contact. He chuckled at my reaction.

"You're too far away," he said as he pulled me closer, until there was no gap between our bodies.

He gently pushed on my hips, helping me to find the correct rhythm for the music. I rested my hands on his shoulders and stared up at him, watching all of his emotions run through his beautiful, green eyes. The one emotion that was constant was his love for me. It made me feel like my own heart would burst from happiness. Edward loved me. That was more than I could have ever asked for.

Those hands of his never stopped roaming across my bare skin! If he wasn't holding my hips, he was rubbing my lower back. When he wasn't doing those things, he was trailing his fingers just below my belly button, knowing full well how sensitive my skin was right there.

I tried glaring at him, but each time, I was met with a kiss that made me forget why I was upset in the first place. My mind kept trying to tell me there was something I needed to be concerned about, but I couldn't focus long enough to figure it out. There was only Edward, his hands and his lips. Not to mention his dazzling, green eyes! They flickered with desire every time his lips came close to mine, which ended up being fairly often throughout the night!

By the time I finally convinced Edward I needed a break, I was close to passing out. I was no longer sure if my dizzy state was from his kisses, our closeness, or just the exhaustion of dancing for hours. He led me back up to the private area. I sighed happily as I sat down and took the weight off my feet.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Too much," I sighed, leaning into him.

Edward chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you, Bella."

"You've been making that perfectly clear. And I love you, too."

Alice and Rose came up a few minutes later. "Bella," Alice said. "Why don't you come with us to the restroom?"

I wanted to protest for the sake of my feet, but I didn't get a chance to respond. They had my arms locked in theirs as they pulled me away from Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to look at both of them. I felt like I was in the middle of some crazy tennis match.

"We need to talk," Alice said.

"Do we ever!" Rose added.

I waited until we were in the bathroom before saying anything more. I had a feeling I knew what this was going to be about, but I was really hoping I was wrong. This was that thing I was supposed to be concerned about.

As soon as we were through the door, Alice was closing it and locking it. "Isabella Marie Swan!" she scolded.

I cringed at the use of my full name. "Yes, Alice?"

"Is there something my brother and you may have forgotten to mention?" Alice asked, stalking towards me.

"Nope!" I replied. "Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"She's being coy," Rose chuckled. "How cute! Bella, honey, we aren't blind."

"Or stupid!" Alice chirped.

"I really don't know what you two are talking about," I said, hoping they would believe me.

"You're a horrible liar," Alice chuckled.

"Spill it, Bella!" Rose demanded, folding her arms over her chest. Her grin was rather wicked.

"How do you even know?" I whined, as I admitted my defeat.

"There is no way my brother would be dancing that way with you if things haven't changed in your relationship," Alice replied.

I looked down at the floor.

Alice moved next to me, lifting my chin up. "Bella, we aren't upset. I'm sorry if we gave you that impression. Rose and I just want to make sure you're okay. Do you have any questions or need anything?"

I looked at them both and I could see they were telling the truth. "I'm fine. I swear."

"When?" Rose asked.

I debated on whether or not I should draw this out and decided against it. The sooner I confessed, the sooner I could get back to Edward. "The other night … after he gave me my ring."

"How did we not see this?" Alice chuckled as she hugged me.

"You guys were slightly busy tending to an enraged Emmett," I replied. "Speaking of which …"

"Bella, this is strictly between us. Emmett does not want or need to know," Rose said.

"So you're completely okay?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head.

"Did you have protection? Are you going to tell Edward that we know?"

I blushed. I knew she was only asking out of her concern, but I still felt a little weird talking about these things with anyone, besides Edward. "Yes and yes. I wouldn't want to take the chance of him hearing while I'm dreaming. I'm sure my current level of embarrassment will bring me at least a couple of dreams."

"You _are_ setting a new shade of red," Rose chuckled.

"Well, have fun and be careful," Alice said, hugging me once again. "None of us are ready to become aunts and uncles and Carlisle would have a massive coronary!"

"Believe me!" I laughed. "I am not becoming someone's mother anytime soon! I want to finish college way too much. Not to mention Emmett would kill Edward and me. I'd like to keep Edward around a while longer before I leave him at the mercy of my brother."

"Let's get you back to Edward," Rose said, pulling me toward the door.

"Just between us, right?" I asked, as Alice unlocked the door and opened it.

"Absolutely," Rose and Alice said together.

As we walked back toward our table, I wondered just how much Emmett would find out on his own. I really did _not_ want to deal with him knowing right now. I knew he would figure it out eventually, but as long as he wanted to think I was innocent, I would let him. No need to change his world view anymore than I already had.

Edward got up from the sofa and pulled me into a hug as soon as he saw me. "Are you okay? Do you need to get some air?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Bella, you're completely red."

"Oh, well it is hot in here. I think some air would be nice."

Edward turned to Alice. "I'm going to step outside with Bella. We'll be back shortly."

"Give my regards to Jacob," Alice said as she waved at us.

As we got closer to the door and the cool air outside, Edward leaned down to me and whispered into my ear. "They know, don't they?"

I nodded my head. Edward hugged me tighter.

"There you are!" Jacob laughed as we stepped outside. "I was wondering if you left while I was on break. You don't usually stay inside so long."

"I've never had the pleasure of Bella's company before. How is your night going, Jacob?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Pretty good so far," Jacob said, scanning the long line of people. "No drunks yet."

"I hear you're a bad influence on Edward," I said as I put my hand against Edward's cheek.

Jacob smiled, flashing his very white teeth. "What's life without a little danger and a chance of arrest?"

I smiled while Edward chuckled low in my ear.

Jacob looked up at Edward and smiled even wider. "Look at that!" His arm shot out and my hand was suddenly in his. He was staring at my ring. "It's got you written all over it, Edward. You two are pretty serious then?"

Edward took my hand from Jacob and kissed my finger, just below the ring. He stared at me as he answered his friend. "I'm going to make her my wife one day."

The conviction and honesty in his eyes nearly knocked me over. I was amazed all over again at my luck at having Edward in my life, loving me this way. I only hoped I made him feel a fraction of how he made me feel.


	52. 52E Long Night

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Long Night**

"I don't think I want to go dancing very often," Bella announced.

I was stretched across my sofa, reading over my essay for one of my music classes. I looked up to see her drying her hair in the bathroom doorway. "Why is that, love?"

"You have to take a shower before and after. I have too much hair for that."

I chuckled at her. "Didn't you have any fun?"

"Of course I had fun. You were with me." She walked closer to me, noticing the paper in my hands. "What are doing?"

"Going over my essay. It's due Monday."

"Why didn't you say something? Just letting me ramble on and interrupt … Shame on you, Tutor-boy!" She smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll go finish this in the bathroom. We can talk after you're done."

I started reading my paper again. I got through two more sentences and then was interrupted by a knock at my door. "Come in."

Alice poked her head into the room. "Got a minute?"

"Sure," I said, smiling at her.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"Drying her hair," I replied.

"Oh," Alice said as she walked across the room.

I sat up, making room for her. She smiled as she sat down and grabbed one of my hands.

"We're having a movie marathon tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to do the full range: comedy, drama, action, romance."

"Sounds interesting," I said, suddenly getting the feeling my sister was stalling.

"Think of it as another excuse to cuddle with Bella," Alice chirped. "So … I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I thought I was well-behaved tonight," I said, giving her an innocent smile.

"You were," she chuckled. "I am completely amazed at the changes I've seen since you met Bella. It really is wonderful, Edward."

"If it's so wonderful, Ali, why are you sad?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm not sad, not really. Only slightly. But this is a really good thing and … oh, the hell with it!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Jasper found a condo in the city and asked me to move in with him."

Her earlier expression made perfect sense now. She was still worried about me.

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm very happy for you, Alice. Does Jasper know what he's getting himself into?"

"I doubt it," she laughed. "He's given me complete decorating freedom of the entire place."

"He certainly doesn't know then!" I chuckled. "Have you told our parents?"

"Not yet," Alice sighed, pulling away from me and looking up into my face. "Jasper just asked me this afternoon and then we all went out, so I haven't had an opportunity yet."

"You know mom will expect to see a ring on your finger," I warned.

"She'll just have to get over it," she shrugged.

"Any particular reason why he hasn't asked you?" I questioned.

"He doesn't need to. We both know how we feel about each other. We don't need rings or a piece of paper to tell us," she replied. "We're just not into that. Not that there's anything wrong with it. And I'm sure we'll get around to it one day. But for now, we like things just the way they are. Except for the going home alone part, which the condo will certainly fix."

"What will you do without your trusty credit card?" I asked with a grin.

"I haven't a clue," she sighed dramatically. She looked up and smiled at me, saying, "But Jasper suggested I look into working at one of the boutiques in the city. He mentioned employee discounts!"

"It certainly won't be the same without you here, Ali," I told her. I knew she could see in my eyes that I would really miss her.

"I'm sure you'll manage," she said, smiling at me. "I'm leaving you in Bella's very capable hands." My sister paused then looked at me with a hardly ever seen serious expression. "She really does love you, Edward. I hope you know that."

"I do and I love her just as deeply," I replied.

"Um … there's one more thing. But you have to keep it to yourself for the moment," Alice whispered, leaning in close to me. "Emmett and Rose made a decision about where they're going to live."

"Is that why Jasper decided to find a condo now?" I whispered back.

"Yes. He knows Rose loves the house and he wants her to make it all her own," she replied. "I just wanted to give you fair warning. I'm worried Bella's nightmares will come back."

"God I hope that doesn't happen." I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't know how I would handle watching her in that much pain again.

My sister knew what I was thinking. She put her hand on my arm and rubbed it, trying to comfort me. "Maybe it won't."

"When is Emmett going to tell her?"

"Tomorrow night sometime," she answered.

I nodded my head. I hoped he would be careful with his words and not make a bunch of jokes. Bella tended to play off of what others said. If Emmett messed around, Bella would give it right back, masking her true feelings.

"So I had a rather interesting chat with Bella," my sister smirked.

"I know. She told me," I said.

"You two hide it very well. If I hadn't seen you dancing, I wouldn't have known," she remarked. "Is there a particular reason you're hiding it?"

"We aren't necessarily hiding it, but we aren't trying to let the world know either. But there's a particular person that needs to be considered. He's about six-foot-four and has muscles the size of my head," I replied.

"He'll figure it out eventually," Alice warned.

"Yes, but hopefully by that time, Bella will be ready for it," I said.

"Ready for what?" Bella asked, as she came out of the bathroom.

"Emmett," Alice answered.

"Oh!" Bella nodded as she sat down on my lap and rested against my chest.

"Well, you kids look tired," Alice said as she stood. "Edward, you better lock your door if you plan on sleeping in tomorrow morning. Otherwise, mother will be in here trying to drag you down for breakfast bright and early. She's having her garden club over. You know how they adore your playing!"

"Thank you for the warning," I replied. "Would you lock it as you go?"

"I guess I can do that for you," Alice sighed dramatically. "Consider it my parting gift to you."

I laughed as I watched her flick the lock and close the door tightly.

"What did she mean by parting gift?" Bella asked, running her fingers down my arm.

"Jasper asked Alice to move in with him. They're going to live in a condo in the city," I explained.

"When did that happen?"

"Earlier today. Alice was just telling me about it. She also said she plans on having a small movie marathon tomorrow afternoon."

"Should be fun," Bella replied. Her tone was flat and it bothered me.

I lifted her face to mine. "What are you thinking?"

"Just wondering if Jasper is moving out so Emmett can move in."

"Wondering or worrying?"

"A bit of both."

I turned so I was lying on the couch with Bella on top of me. I rubbed her back gently, hoping to comfort her. "Bella, I promise you won't be alone, no matter what Emmett decides."

"I know. I have you," she sighed, as she hugged me tightly. "Did you have fun tonight, Edward?"

"Absolutely. I got to hold you close the entire night."

"I liked how you introduced me to Jacob."

"Do you prefer 'lovely' to 'beautiful'?"

"That wasn't the part I was talking about."

I knew what she was referring to, but for some reason, I really wanted to hear her say it. "Then what part are you talking about?"

"'My lovely Bella'. I liked the way the 'my' sounded. You were telling him I'm all yours."

"You didn't find it to be rather possessive of me?"

"Edward, any way you want to possess me is just fine by me."

I laughed at her as I twirled a strand of her hair around my fingers. "And here I thought you were so independent."

"I am independent. Never forget that, Tutor-boy. But it doesn't mean it's not nice to know you belong to someone. And who wouldn't want to belong to someone as wonderful as you?"

"You do know the way you view me is ludicrous, right?"

"You're one to talk! You're the one constantly telling me you've never seen anyone more beautiful than me."

"That, my love, is nothing but the absolute truth."

"We could argue this for hours and still never agree," Bella chuckled.

"I think we should go to sleep instead. My mother may decide to simply knock on my door until I open it. You can never tell with her. And I doubt Alice will appreciate it if we fall asleep during her movie marathon."

"Okay," Bella yawned. "Just a minute."

I chuckled at her. "If I give you a minute, you'll be asleep right here on top of me."

"You make it sound like that would be a bad thing."

"Bella," I groaned. "You know this sofa is not long enough for me. Please get up."

"Oh, fine, you big baby!" She giggled as she got up and jumped onto our bed.

I went after her, knocking her further into the mattress. "Got you!"

Bella smiled her wicked little grin at me. "And now that you have me, Edward, what are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing tonight!" I laughed. "Between our earlier escapade and keeping you on your feet all night, I'm exhausted."

"Aren't men your age supposed to be insatiable?"

"Aren't you supposed to be blushing by now?" I chuckled as her cheeks turned red. I reached out a hand and stroked her cheek. "There it is! I was beginning to think I'd lost my touch!"

"Oh, shut up, Tutor-boy!" Bella said, hitting me with a pillow.

I chuckled as I put the pillow back down. I took her little body into my arms and snuggled close with her. "I love you, Bella."

She kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you, Edward. With all my heart."

She moved so her nose was pressed against my neck. I felt her take a deep breath.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"Would you hum my lullaby for me?"

"Anything for you, love."

I softly hummed to her while stroking her hair. She was more exhausted than she had let on. She was deeply asleep within minutes. I followed soon after, thinking of how wonderful she felt in my arms.

Sometime later, I woke up to find Bella was no longer with me. I sat up and found her sitting in front of the large window, staring up at the moon. She was wearing one of my shirts and she had her arms and legs hiding under it. I got up and grabbed the throw blanket I kept in here for her. I sat behind her, wrapping her up between the blanket and myself. I held her to me, kissing her hair.

"What are you doing up, love?" I whispered to her.

"I was looking at the moon. It's very bright tonight."

"What woke you?"

"I wasn't having very nice dreams."

I put my hand under her shirt to rub her legs. "Bella! You're freezing! How long have you been sitting here?"

She shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Stay right here," I ordered, pressing on her shoulders to show her how serious I was.

I ran into the bathroom and started running a bath for her, getting the water as hot as I thought she could stand it. I stalked back into the bedroom and picked her up, carrying her to the tub. She winced as she tried to stand up. She'd obviously been sitting in that one position for a long while. I gave her the most disapproving look I could as I helped her out of her clothes and into the tub.

"I'll be right back. Do not get out of that water until you warm up."

She only nodded at me.

I found her flannel pajamas and took them downstairs. I tossed them into the dryer and slammed the door shut. I turned the machine on then stomped into the kitchen. I stopped and took a deep breath. If I started tossing around things down here, I would wake my parents.

I grabbed the tea kettle and filled it with water. I put it on the stove then found my mother's tea bags. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and put a bag into it. I leaned against the counter, waiting for the kettle to whistle. I thought of what I could and should say to Bella. I thought about calling Emmett and getting him over here to talk to her.

But then I realized that would make things worse because Bella would be too embarrassed to talk. The kettle whistled and I pulled it from the stove. I poured it into the cup then dunked the tea bag in the water. When I was done with that, I took the cup and went back to the laundry room. I grabbed her pajamas from the dryer and headed back upstairs. I kept reminding myself to be calm. I wasn't angry with her, just the situation, but I knew Bella would think it was directed at her.

She was just getting out of the tub when I entered the bathroom.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded her head.

"I made you some tea, but you should put your pajamas on while they're still warm from the dryer."

She took them from me and put them on without a word. I think she knew I was furious, but I doubted if she really knew why. I took her hand and led her to the bed, tucking the covers tightly around her before handing her the mug of tea.

"Please try to drink it all," I said, forcing my voice to be soft for her.

She took the mug in one hand and grabbed my hand with the other. She wouldn't look at me, though. She just stared into the cup between sips. When she was done, I took the mug from her and set it on the bedside table.

"You could get really sick from this," I said, rubbing circles into her hand with my thumb. "It's not healthy to let yourself get that cold, Bella."

"It wasn't on purpose. I lost track of time, that's all."

"What were you thinking about so hard that you didn't notice you were cold?"

"I was trying to convince myself it's silly for me to keep having the nightmares. Especially since the things I see aren't real."

I moved my head so she had to look at me. I smiled at her. "How did that work out for you?"

She sighed, but still returned my smile. "Not very well. I seem to have awoken and angered someone I care deeply about."

"Do you know why I'm angry, Bella?" I asked, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because I got so cold?"

"No, Bella. I'm upset you left me sleeping instead of letting me help you."

"I don't understand that at all," Bella said, shaking her head.

"What's not to understand? I love you. I don't want you upset and I want to make everything better for you as best as I can. Bella, if this were the other way around, would you be okay with me letting you sleep while something was troubling me?"

"Absolutely not!" she cried.

"So why would you think I deserve your comfort, but you don't deserve mine?"

"I'm just not used to it, Edward."

"I can understand that. But from this point forward, it's no longer a valid excuse, Bella."

She nodded her head, lowering her eyes. I lifted her chin up so she was once again looking at me.

"Would you like to try sleeping again or would you rather stay up?" From the drowsy look in her eyes, I knew which choice I wanted her to make, but this was her choice.

"I think I should try sleeping again."

I moved next to her under the covers and pulled her into my arms. Her back rested comfortably against my chest. I locked my fingers together so I would know if she got up again. I rested my head against hers. Her cheek was still warm from her bath. I kissed it softly.

"I love you so much, Bella. Please know that and please let me be here for you. I _want_ to be here for you."

"I promise, I'll try," she whispered.

I hummed to her until I knew she was in a deep sleep. I forced myself to stay awake for a long while just to make sure she wouldn't have anymore dreams. It had been a long night though and I lost the battle much sooner than I wanted to. As I was pulled under, I momentarily wondered if I had relocked the door.


	53. 53B Garden Club

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Garden Club ----------------- You guys get 4 chapters since these all go together.  
**

I was having a dream about Edward. Nothing new there! But this time, we were on a beach. Edward was in a pair of blue jeans with his white, button-up shirt wide open. I was in a white sundress. We were getting married! Emmett and Rose were there smiling at us. Jasper and Alice kept taking pictures. Carlisle and Esme were standing to the side and it looked like Esme was crying. But the odd thing was that Charlie and Renee were there, too. They just kept smiling and nodding at me.

I was pulled out of this very strange dream by someone loudly whispering Edward's name and shaking him. Since he was holding me so tightly, the person was shaking me as well. I was nowhere near ready to wake up and I couldn't stop the very loud groan from escaping me as I tried to turn in Edward's arms. It was pretty useless, especially since it made him tighten his grip. I started laughing, remembering the last time I had been trapped in bed by my gorgeous boyfriend. I'd been in a cast, unable to get him off of my stomach.

"Bella, dear! Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Esme peering at me.

I smiled at her. "Yes, Esme. I'm laughing because your son has me in a death grip. Are you trying to wake him up?"

"I was, but it doesn't seem to be going very well. My Garden Club will be here within the hour and I was really hoping he would play, and you would come down and meet them," Esme said, optimism shining in her green eyes.

"I will give it my best effort, but please don't be upset with him if it doesn't work out. We had a rather long night last night because of me," I said. I quickly held my hands up to get her to hold back her comment. "Nothing to worry about, but he's exhausted. I'll see if I can wake him up for you."

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" Esme asked. "You can talk to me about anything, you know."

"I know. I promise, I'm fine," I replied.

"Alright, dear. I'll hopefully see you downstairs soon," Esme said as she left, closing the door behind her.

I let my head fall back against Edward's arm. I stared at his beautiful face, lightly tracing his eyebrows and nose with my index finger. I ran my finger over his lips and he stirred slightly. I did it again and watched a grin spread across his lips. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I managed to turn enough to get a hand up to his head. I gently ran by fingers back and forth through his soft hair.

"Edward. I need you to wake up for a moment."

"In a minute," he mumbled, burying his face against my neck.

I giggled at him. "No, Edward. I need you to wake up now. I need to talk to you."

"Is it really morning all ready?" he sighed. His tone verified he was awake enough to understand me.

"Yes, it's morning. Very early morning. Esme wants to know if you'll play for her Garden Club. I told her I would see what I could do, but warned her that you would probably be too tired."

"Garden Club!" Edward groaned. His breath against my neck tickled and I giggled again. "Finding something funny, Bella?"

"Your breath tickled me!"

"Why is it you got less sleep than me, but sound so much more rested?"

"Don't know, Tutor-boy. Would it help you at all if I went downstairs and got you a nice big cup of coffee?"

"Is there any way to convince you to go down the road and get me a very strong espresso?"

"I think a kiss would more than cover my costs," I whispered.

"I think I can manage enough energy for that. Would you please take the Volvo so I won't worry about you breaking down somewhere?"

"If you don't stop making fun of my truck, I'm going to introduce it to the rear end of your Volvo."

Edward's head shot up and his eyes were wide as he stared at me. Those green eyes were also very bloodshot. Guilt washed over me, knowing I had caused his eyes to look that way.

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I would never really do that." I put my hand on his cheek and forced him to lie down again. "Close your eyes. I'm sorry I kept you up last night."

"Not your fault," Edward mumbled against my neck. "If only Esme would cancel her club for the day."

"That's not going to happen. So! I'm going to get dressed and go get your coffee. You stay here and sleep until I get back." I slid out of his arms and tucked the blankets around him. I kissed his temple softly, letting my lips linger for a second. "Stay in bed until I get back."

He mumbled something, but it was impossible to understand. I had an idea what it was though. I leaned down and whispered softly into his ear.

"I love you, too."

I threw on my favorite pair of jeans and Edward's black hooded sweatshirt. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my hair into a quick ponytail. I gave my teeth a quick brushing and then ran back into the room, putting my socks and shoes on. I grabbed Edward's car keys from the nightstand and my wallet from my backpack.

I made my way down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling. Esme was setting up chairs near the piano. I chuckled and shook my head.

"So you obviously have a lot of confidence in me."

"My son is not capable of refusing you, Bella," Esme said, winking at me.

"We'll see about that," I laughed. "I'm off to get him a coffee in an attempt to lure him from the bed. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you, dear."

I nodded my head and took off out of the door. I ran down the steps and over to the car. I had about forty minutes to get Edward a coffee, get him out of bed and get both of us presentable. I was glad we had taken showers last night before bed.

I had to move the seat up a lot in the Volvo. I chuckled to myself, imaging Edward's face when he went to get in the car and saw it. I turned the key and almost missed the fact that it had started. His engine was so quiet and soft compared to the deep rumbling roar of my truck.

I made my way down the driveway and turned onto the main road. I pressed down on the gas and the car took off. I chuckled at the adrenaline rush it gave me. It was amazing to drive something so smooth and have it go over fifty-five. I loved my truck, but I could certainly get used to Edward's car.

I carefully pulled up to the drive-thru window and ordered Edward the biggest espresso they made. I carefully set it into the cup holder and headed back to his house. I kept one hand on the coffee and one on the steering wheel. I was afraid if I wasn't touching it, the cup would jump out of the holder and spray his car.

I sighed happily as I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I had safely accomplished the first part of my mission. I picked up the coffee and carefully climbed out of the car. I did not want to have an accident while holding a large, very hot coffee in my hand. I went into the house and up the stairs.

I walked into his room and closed the door quietly behind me. I set the coffee on the night stand and crawled up next to Edward. He had fallen back into a deep sleep. His face was pressed tightly into my pillow with his lips slightly parted.

I leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Edward, I have your coffee."

He took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes," he said softly, not opening his eyes yet. "I hope it's a big coffee."

"The biggest they make."

Edward opened his arms and I knew what he wanted. I crawled right on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, both of us sighing happily.

"This is nice."

"Very," I agreed.

"We are never going to make it through Alice's movies."

"Maybe we'll be able to sneak off and nap after the club meeting ends."

"Hopefully."

"Time is running short. You better start drinking your coffee. I have to go start on my hair so I can look presentable."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm being formally introduced … or at least that's how it sounded to me."

"That's most likely how she meant it," Edward chuckled. He moved his arms, releasing his hold on me. "Go, quickly, before I change my mind."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek before rolling out of the bed. I went to the closet and found some of the newer clothes Alice had given me. I found a nice jean skirt that looked knee-length. I paired it with a dark blue, long sleeve shirt.

I went into the bathroom and let my hair down. I brushed it out all over again and then stared at my reflection, trying to decide what to do with it all. I decided a braid would be best. I took my time, making sure I didn't have a ton of loose pieces hanging all over. I changed into the skirt and shirt and had to admit, it looked really good on me.

I came out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked a little more lively, but not much. I went to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry! Would you like me to tell Esme you're sick?"

"No, it's not necessary. I'll be fine. Just give the coffee a chance to kick in."

I pulled away slightly and looked at his face. I reached out with my thumbs and gently rubbed the purple splotches under his eyes. "I haven't seen these in a while."

Edward just shrugged.

I leaned in and kissed him softly. I had planned to make it quick, but he had other plans for me. He pulled me close to him and deepened the kiss, pressing our lips together tightly. I gasped with surprise. Edward expertly took that as his chance to taste my tongue. I could taste the coffee on his breath. I had never been a big fan, but this was tolerable. I suddenly remembered my clothing and forced myself to pull away.

"I really don't think we should wrinkle my clothing," I sighed, resting my forehead against his. "I really don't want to change again! Besides, you need to get dressed."

"Pick me something out," he sighed, falling back onto the bed again.

"I know your vision is probably hazy, Tutor-boy, but I'm not Alice," I laughed.

"Just find something you've seen me wear that you like. Please."

"Okay, but only because you're not fully awake yet. Don't get used to me picking out your clothes! I hate picking out my own."

"Yes, ma'am!" he chuckled.

I went into his closet and found the black jeans and maroon shirt he had worn for Christmas. I took them out and laid them on the bed next to him. "There."

He popped open an eye and surveyed the clothes next to him. "Perfect, Bella. Thank you."

"You have to get ready now," I said, taking his hands into mine.

Edward groaned, but let me pull him up. He held my hands tightly, looking me in the eyes. I was glad to see his eyes weren't as red as before.

"Isabella, let's never have a night like that again."

"I promise, Edward. I hate seeing you so exhausted and knowing it's my fault."

He waved his hand at me. "There are no faults here, Bella. It happened and we're going to make sure it doesn't happen again … together. No blame necessary, love."

I kissed his cheek and moved over to his sofa so he wouldn't have anymore excuses for not getting dressed. I picked up the essay he had been checking over and started reading it while I waited for him. I was on the last paragraph when he spoke.

"Is it any good?" he asked.

I held up a finger, letting him know I wasn't done. I finished the last few sentences then looked up at him. He had somehow managed to make himself look extremely presentable. Even with severe lack of sleep, he was sinfully handsome.

"It's very good," I told him. "It actually makes me want to find his CDs in your collection and check them out."

"How do you know I have his CDs?"

"You couldn't write this passionately about his musical style if you hadn't heard it first hand."

"You really are extremely observant, Bella. I really believe you would be an excellent English teacher. Have you ever considered college level before? The students are more serious and there won't be scissors anywhere close by."

"Ha, ha, Edward!" I said, rolling my eyes at him. "College level, huh? I hadn't really considered that." I chuckled, "Professor Swan!"

"Oh, no!" he said, kneeling down in front of me. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "By that time, love, you will be Professor_Cullen_."

I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "I love the sound of that, Edward!" I let him go and kissed the tip of his nose. "You always say the perfect thing to make me feel all mushy inside."

He laughed as he stood up. "Come on, my beautiful, mushy Bella. Let's go downstairs and greet the Garden Club."

He took my arm and wrapped it around his. He led me down the stairs and into the living room. Some of the ladies had arrived already and were huddled around, talking. Esme looked up and saw us.

"There you two are!" Esme waved at us. "Come here for a moment."

Edward led me over. I started blushing right away.

"Lacy, Shelly, Genevieve, you remember my son, Edward. This beautiful young woman on his arm is Bella. Honey, show them your ring," Esme said in a bubbly voice.

I blushed harder and stuck out my left hand, shyly.

Esme leaned closer to her friends as if she was going to whisper. "Edward says it's just a promise, but it's an engagement ring, if you ask me."

"Mother," Edward said. He was smiling, but his tone was fierce.

"Edward, take Bella into the kitchen and grab a quick bite to eat. Then you can play for us. The rest of the club should be here by then," Esme instructed.

I pulled Edward along to the kitchen before he could say anything to his mother. As soon as the door closed, I started giggling. "Wow! Your mom is something else!"

"That's one way to put it," he sulked.

I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into him as he leaned against the counter. "What's wrong? It's not like she didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"She was embarrassing you," he replied.

"What?" I laughed. "You thought I was embarrassed being introduced as your possible fiancée? You are so silly, Edward! I was embarrassed because everyone was _looking_ at me. I hate being the center of attention. You know that! Your mom can introduce me anyway she wants. It all amounts to the same thing … I love you and only you and will only ever be with you."

He smiled and it was breathtaking. "I don't think I'll ever hear that enough, Bella."

"Well, then allow me to say it again. I love _you_ and only _you_ and will only ever be with _you_."

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me the way you do. You make me feel like the luckiest man on Earth."

"Just returning the love you give to me." I let him go and pointed at the coffee pot in the corner. "If you need more caffeine, your mom made a pot. If not, I suggest soda, and please get one for me. I'll get us something to eat."

He nodded and walked over to the machine. I grabbed two plates and served our breakfast. Edward sat down, putting a soda in front of me. I was surprised to see he'd chosen to have more coffee. We ate in silence at the little kitchen table. He was looking more alert with each sip of his coffee. When we were done, we went to the sink together, to wash and dry our dishes. I was feeling playful so I leaned over and bumped my hip into his. He smirked at me and repeated my action. I giggled as I did it to him again.

"You know, it's probably a bad idea to do this," he chuckled as he bumped into me for the second time. "With your clumsiness, you'll probably end up with a broken hip somehow!"

"Hey!" I yelled. "I haven't had a single accident since the ankle thing, which occurred because you scared me."

"Which occurred because you had an accident and covered yourself in flour!" he replied.

"Yeah, yeah!" I said, waving a hand at him. "Time to go back out there. How many people are in this club anyway?"

"Twenty or more," he shrugged.

I nearly choked! Twenty or more people staring at me! What a morning! I took a deep breath and grabbed Edward's arm for support.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Stick with me and it'll be fine. If you let my mother get you away from me, I can't vouch for your safety."

"Gee, thanks!" I muttered as we left the kitchen. It definitely seemed like more than twenty people to me as we surveyed his piano room and the living room beyond.

Edward moved to his piano, bringing me with him. I sat down next to him on the bench as he readied himself to play.

He turned to me and said quietly, "This first piece is something I wrote for my mother."

He focused on the keys again and started to play. I was enthralled with the way his fingers flew gracefully over the keys. He was so talented and too modest to realize just how special his musical gift really was.

"Oh, Edward's started to play!" Esme announced. "Let's all move over into the other room."

I heard some soft whispers and then Esme spoke again.

"The beautiful young woman at his side is Bella. She's a very important addition to our family. She's a very bright young woman and shares in Edward's love of music. Perhaps we can convince her to play for us when he's done."

My hand shot out and grabbed Edward's thigh. I heard him chuckling under his breath.

"Breathe, Bella. You'll only make it worse if you faint now," he chuckled.

Sure enough! As soon as Edward stopped playing, Esme was handing me my guitar. I gave him a murderous glare when he started that damn laughing again. He looked like he was going to get up, so I grabbed his wrist tightly.

I smiled for the guests and hissed to him. "Stay right there, Tutor-boy!"

He lifted an eyebrow at me, but didn't move.

I let go of his wrist. "Edward, what should I play?"

"Whatever you like."

I knew I would never make it through this looking at the ladies before me. I turned on the bench, holding my guitar in a more comfortable position. I lifted my head and locked my eyes on Edward. If I concentrated on him, I could block out the crowd around me.

I strummed the first note as I took a slow breath. The confidence that always flowed through me after the first note was played took hold again. My fingers deftly ran over the strings and my voice came out nice and even.

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you, but I do love you_

_  
I don't like to see a sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you_

_  
Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do_

_  
And I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the one with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you_

_  
Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do_

_  
And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you but I do love you  
But I do love you but I do love you __(LeAnn Rimes – But I do Love You)_

I let the last chord echo a little before putting my hand over the strings to still the sound. Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. The ladies started clapping and saying how wonderful Edward and I sounded.

I pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "I do love you."

"And I love you," he said, hugging me tightly.

I wasn't asked to perform anything else, but Edward ended up playing for about another hour before Esme finally released us. We ran upstairs together before she could change her mind.

"Lock that door because we are taking a nap. And God help whoever tries to wake us up!" I told him, pointing at his door.

He chuckled as he flipped the lock. "Just know that Alice can pick it if she wants."

"I figured." I climbed out of the skirt and shirt and into the big bed.

"No pajamas?" he asked with a smirk.

"Edward, I have changed clothing enough for one day. I'm too tired to worry with it. Why? Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he chuckled, taking off his own clothes.

He slid under the covers and wrapped me up in his arms. We were both deeply asleep within minutes.


	54. 54E Telling Bella1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Telling Bella – Part 1**

A loud pounding woke me. I rolled over and glared at the door. It couldn't possibly have been that long ago that I had closed my eyes. I looked toward the clock and saw it was three in the afternoon.

"Edward Anthony!" Alice yelled from the other side of the door. "Do not make me pick this lock!"

I groaned as I pulled my arms from around Bella. She rolled over, pressing her face into my pillow. At least one of us was still deeply asleep. I trudged over to the door, flipped the lock, and opened it. I leaned heavily on the door frame, not quite awake yet.

"Hello, Alice."

"What are you doing in bed still?" she roared.

I waved my hand at her. "Can you keep it down? Bella is still asleep."

"It's late afternoon, Edward. I think you've both slept enough."

"We didn't get much sleep last night, Ali. Please give us a break."

"Why? What happened? Is Bella alright?" Alice pushed past me and stormed into the room. She stared at Bella for a long moment before turning her attention back to me. "What happened?"

"She's too observant," I shrugged. "She guessed Jasper was looking for a place so Emmett could move in. I didn't confirm her suspicions to her, but she didn't seem to need it. She ended up waking up with a few nightmares and then deciding to stay up."

"You're flicking your eyes around. What are you editing?"

I sighed. Sometimes, I really hated that Alice and I were so close. She could practically _see_ everything about me.

"She got out of bed and stayed in front of the window a little too long. I ended up having to run her a hot bath to get her body temperature back up to normal."

"Is she sick? She could get pneumonia like that!"

"She's just fine. She ate a huge breakfast this morning when mom called us down to meet the Garden Club."

"But I locked your door!"

"And I unlocked it getting Bella some tea and warm pajamas in the middle of the night. I didn't remember to lock it again."

"You poor thing! Bella up with nightmares and then mom descending upon you ..."

"Bella got her share," I said with a small smile. "Mom introduced her to the club and made her perform for them."

"No wonder you two were up here napping the day away," Alice chuckled. "Should we plan another all-nighter? If Bella had that bad of a reaction to a suspicion, what's she going to do to the real thing?"

"I think she might have handled it better knowing the exact circumstances. She hates not having things decided. It's like having a plan of attack gives her strength."

Alice watched Bella sleep while she thought over what I had said. "She's a really deep sleeper."

"Only when she's really tired or after her sleep-talking stops."

"It's cute how you know all about her like that," Alice grinned.

"Trust me, Ali! I hardly know anything about her." I ran my hands through my hair, staring at my sleeping Bella. "She's constantly surprising me and amazing me. I have a feeling no matter how many years we're together, I'll never completely understand how her mind works."

"So what do we do about tonight, little brother?"

"You need to go downstairs and talk to Emmett. He needs to tell her immediately and give her the rest of the night to deal with it and accept it while he's here. She told me when he first went to college he used to visit her every Friday night. Maybe he can pick a night for all six of us to always meet up then we can tell her that, too. I'm going to wake her up now and get us ready for your movie marathon."

"I'll take her shopping tomorrow after school. I bet that will cheer her up!"

"I doubt it," I laughed. "Bella's still not much of a shopper!"

"She will be! Don't you worry!" Alice said, patting my cheek. "I'll go talk to Emmett. I'm being very generous here, Edward. Don't take advantage. You have half an hour to be downstairs."

"Thank you, Ali," I replied, hugging my sister.

"Yeah, yeah! Remember what I said!" Alice warned, as she left my room.

I closed the door and locked it again, just in case. I sat next to Bella. I moved her hair back and kissed her forehead. A smile spread across her beautiful lips.

"Bella."

She stretched and yawned, reminding me of a cat. I chuckled at her.

"Are you awake?"

Bella rolled onto her stomach, hiding her face in my pillow. "No," she mumbled. "You shouldn't be either."

"We have a movie marathon to go watch. Everyone else is already downstairs."

"Movies, schmovies!"

I laughed and gently pulled her into my arms. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at me.

"You are determined to make me get out of this bed, aren't you, Tutor-boy?"

"Alice's orders," I chuckled. "You know we must obey."

"Yeah, but I sure don't have to be happy about it."

"I think I'm insane," I blurted out.

"What?" Bella laughed.

"I love you so much that I even love the just-waking-up-grump that you are."

"You are insane!" Bella chuckled.

We were quiet for a few minutes, just looking at each other and holding each other.

"So everyone's here, huh?"

I nodded my head.

"I've never worn so many outfits in one day. But this time! I'm putting on my sweats and one of your t-shirts and I don't care what dirty looks Alice gives me."

"I think she'll understand, love."

"You told her!" Bella yelled, sitting up and staring at me.

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to."

"Well, no … it's not … I just don't want it getting back to Emmett," Bella sighed.

"Alice has been my confidant for a long time, Bella. I assure you, she won't tell Emmett. She didn't tell him the last time."

"She knows about that, too?" Bella asked as she crawled into my lap.

"Yes, love. She's the one who convinced me to talk to you about it."

"She never let on that she knew."

"Like I said, she's an expert confidant." I kissed the top of Bella's head and hugged her tightly. "Let's get dressed. I bet Alice has pizza downstairs."

"That does sound good. Okay, you win. I'll get out of bed now."

I laughed as I set her on the floor. "Thank you for being so cooperative."

"Don't get used to it," Bella chuckled, as she walked to our closet.

True to her word, she threw on a pair of light blue sweatpants and paired it with one of my white t-shirts. I threw on a pair of loose jeans and my grey t-shirt. Bella put her hair up in a ponytail and we headed downstairs together.

"There's the Squirt!" Emmett called as we entered the living room. "No more late night dancing for you! You sleep the day away afterwards!"

"Ha, ha, Emmett!" Bella replied with her hands on her hips.

"I hear you got introduced to the Garden Club! How'd you enjoy that?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't," Bella said, giving Emmett a hug. "Esme made me perform for them."

"That's why I'm glad I don't have any special talents," Emmett said with a huge smile. "Rose and I just had to stand there looking pretty."

"Don't worry!" Jasper chuckled. "You're special on the inside, Emmett."

Bella let go of her brother and stared up at him with wide eyes. "You got introduced, too?"

"Yep!" Emmett chuckled.

"Esme introduces all of her _children_," Rose said, mimicking quotation marks. "Jasper, Emmett and I have all been introduced. And today, you got added to the bunch."

"How exactly did she introduce you?" Alice asked, putting her arm around Bella's shoulders.

Bella smirked at them. "As an important addition to the family. She had me show off my ring and called it an engagement ring."

"Jeez, Bella!" Emmett groaned. "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack here?"

"Esme did it, not me!" Bella laughed. "Oh, Alice. I wanted to say congratulations to Jasper and you. Edward told me about the condo."

"Thank you, Bella. Will you come shopping with me tomorrow afternoon? I have a few things I'm thinking about getting and I'd love your opinion on them," Alice said.

"No clothes, right?" Bella asked with a wary look.

"No clothes," Alice chuckled. "Just household items. I swear!"

"I'd love to, Alice!" Bella replied. "And Rose should come, too."

"Why's that?" Rose asked, moving closer to Bella and Alice.

"Well, with Jasper moving out, I'm sure you'll want to fix up your place and make room for Emmett. I doubt much of his furniture will be salvageable enough to take from his room at our house."

"But I thought …" Rose stuttered.

"Nobody told me," Bella replied, waving her hand. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

Emmett walked over and pulled Bella into another hug. "Bella, you know I love you so much, kid."

"I know, Em. But I'm not a kid anymore and neither are you."

"You know Rosie's door is always open to you, right?" Emmett asked, holding Bella's face in his big hands. "You know you can call me anytime of the day if you need anything?"

Bella nodded her head slowly.

"We'll need to talk about what you want to do with the house."

"How soon are you moving out?" Bella asked.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted her to know I was right here for her.

"I was figuring next weekend. Jasper's already renting a truck and it just seemed smart to get everything done with at once and not have to rent another one later on," Emmett explained.

"Why the long faces, children?" my mother asked, as she came through the front door.

"We're just letting Bella know about the new living arrangements," Jasper replied.

"I don't see why that calls for long faces. Jasper and Alice will have the condo, Rose and Emmett will have Rose's house and Bella will be here with us. I really don't understand why you children get yourselves so worked up the few times you decide to be adults," my mother chided.

"What?" Bella and I asked loudly.

My mother chuckled. "I forgot you two were napping while Alice and I chatted earlier. And before I forget, Bella, my club adored you and your lovely voice. I hope you will join Edward again next month."

"Um … okay, yeah," Bella said, shaking her head. "But can we go back to that first part again?"

My mother laughed as she walked over to Bella. "Carlisle and I had a little chat and we don't want you staying home alone. And honestly, we're not quite ready to part with Edward yet. So! You will move in here with us. That is, if you want to."

"I'm … are you sure?" Bella asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Positive, dear!" my mother chuckled.

Bella pulled away from me and hugged my mother tightly. "Thank you so much, Esme. You and Carlisle are just too great to me."

My mother smiled as she stroked Bella's hair. "You deserve every bit of kindness, Bella. You appreciate every little thing that's done for you where others would merely expect it. I'm quite sure if the situation were reversed, you would do the same for someone else." My mother released Bella and looked at all of us. "Children, your father is taking me out for dinner. Enjoy your movie marathon. Emmett, I expect the house to still be in one piece when I return."

"Yes, Esme," Emmett chuckled.

"Have a good night then," my mother called as she made her way up the stairs.

"Well, look at that, Squirt," Emmett said, ruffling her hair. "Now you don't even need an excuse to crawl up in Eddie's bed."

Alice and Rose snickered. Jasper smiled. Bella and I exchanged smirks.

"Edward mentioned there might be pizza," Bella said hopefully.

"Yes!" Alice chirped. "And a special one just for you, Bella!"

We all sat on the floor, crowding around the living room table, trading pizza boxes until everyone had a couple slices. Bella was happy to just stick with her sausage and pineapple monstrosity. I chuckled as Jasper and Emmett grimaced while watching Bella eat a slice. Alice brought out sodas for everyone.

"It's actually not that bad," I told them when they kept staring at Bella.

They looked at me and I shrugged. "Bella asked me to try it once."

"Do you do everything she asks of you?" Emmett asked with a smug smile.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jasper joked.

"Stop acting like you two don't do what Alice and I ask of you," Rose chided.

"What are we going to do with the house, Emmett?" Bella asked.

Emmett pretended to be thinking about it while drinking nearly all of his soda down in one gulp. He slowly put the can down, still staring at Bella. "Well …"

"You shouldn't have to pay the bills for it if you're not living there," Bella interrupted. "And I kind of like not working right now so I don't really have the money for the bills. I don't think you need the headache of renters. So maybe we should find out about selling it."

"I don't know, Squirt. What would we do with all the stuff in it?" Emmett asked.

"Well, all the furniture and stuff should just be tossed," Bella said. "It's all falling apart and too old to worry about fixing. We've always talked about cleaning out mom and dad's room and donating the stuff. We could actually do that, especially with you having a truck. The pictures and albums can be split between us and then we just have our own personal items."

"Bella, did you sleep at all last night?" Emmett asked. His anger was clear in his tone.

Bella didn't speak or move.

"Bella." Emmett uncrossed his legs and got up from the floor, never taking his eyes from his sister. "Outside. Now."

"No," Bella whispered, lowering her head to stare at the floor.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to, Isabella. Come outside with me," Emmett said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't want to talk right now, Emmett," Bella said, still keeping her face hidden.

"I didn't ask what you wanted. We are talking about this. Don't make me talk about it in front of everyone," Emmett warned.

I got up from the floor at that point. I was not about to let this get out of hand. They both had bad tempers and would say things they didn't mean. "Emmett, if she doesn't want to talk …"

"Edward, I'll be waiting … You have five minutes to convince her to come outside. After that, I'm coming in and if she gets embarrassed, or whatever her reason for not talking to me is, then it happens," Emmett said. He walked out of the house, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Bella, come in the kitchen with me." I held my hand out to her.

She took it and got up, never lifting her head up. I led her into the kitchen, making sure the swinging door shut behind us. I took her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Bella, why don't you want to talk to Emmett?"

"He wants to talk about my dreams, Edward."

"And?"

"And I don't want to talk to him about them."

"Why not, Bella? You told me he already knows and that you used to go and sleep in his room when you had them. Why are you so reluctant now?"

"Because …"

"Bella, have I mentioned that I can't stand it when you stop talking?"

"No," she chuckled, pressing her face further against my shirt.

"Why are you refusing to talk to your brother then?"

"I'm scared," she mumbled.

"Of what, love?"

"What if he convinces himself he has to stay with me? I could never forgive myself if his relationship with Rose gets messed up over _my_ dreams."

"You worry too much."

"Look at how he's reacted so far to the little things, like the club clothes! And then the other night!"

"He's just feeling a little overprotective of you, Bella. He loves you."

"I know that, Edward. And that's what I'm afraid of. He's not rational when he's acting that way."

"Is there anything I can say or do to convince you to talk to him?"

"Come with me," she pleaded, as much with her eyes as her voice.

I pulled her away slightly so she was looking at my face. "Don't you think it should be just the two of you?"

"No. You had to put up with my dreams for nearly six weeks straight. This concerns you, too. Besides, if I have to talk about my dreams when I don't want to, then I should at least get to talk about them the _way_ I want."

"Bella …" I sighed.

"I'm not asking you to talk for me, Edward. I'm just asking you to be there for me."

It was a simple request … but what was the right choice? Send her out there alone and hope for the best or stand aside and support her silently? What kind of reaction would Emmett have to my presence? I shook my head, realizing I was about to make the same mistake I had yesterday. Bella's words came into my mind, showing me exactly what my choice would be … There were only two people in our relationship and Emmett wasn't one of them.

"For the record, love, I really believe you're working yourself up over nothing. But I will go with you."

"Thank you, Edward," she sighed, hugging me tightly.

She pulled away and smiled at me. She took my hand and we walked to the front door together. I opened it up, but stopped her from stepping outside.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Keep your temper, Isabella."

She nodded her head.

We stepped out onto the porch together as I closed the door behind us. I was slightly apprehensive as I walked out the door, still unsure if my choice had been the right one … But as I'd found on many occasions, I couldn't deny Bella anything ... ever.


	55. 55B Telling Bella2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Telling Bella – Part 2**

"Keep your temper, Isabella," Edward whispered before we walked out of the door.

I nodded my head, hoping I really would. I looked up and found Emmett sitting on the porch swing. Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek before letting me go. He went and stood on the opposite end of the porch, and leaned against the railing.

I bit my lip as I slowly walked toward Emmett. He scooted over, leaving me room to sit. I sat down and stared out over the driveway. I wasn't ready to look at him yet.

"I want to talk to you alone, Bella," Emmett said.

"You and I are the only ones that will be talking, Emmett," I told him.

"Then send Edward inside," he ordered.

"No. I want him to be here. He knows all about my dreams and what I'm going through."

"Bella."

"Emmett, I love you. I appreciate what you are trying to do, however misguided it may be."

"Isabella …" Emmett started.

"Emmett," Edward interrupted. "I'm not moving from this spot. But I also won't interrupt you unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Why would it be necessary?" Emmett growled.

"Because you don't think very clearly when you're in your overprotective mode," I told my brother. "Bruised rib … the other night … ring any bells for you?"

"Fine," Emmett relented. "Edward can stay as long as you are completely honest with me, Bella. That being said, I'm guessing from your appearance and your refusal to answer me earlier, you didn't get any sleep last night," he said, forcing his voice to be calm with me.

"I got some," I replied, shooting a quick glance at Edward. He was looking off into the trees, but I knew he was paying attention to the conversation.

I didn't want to lie to my brother, but I also didn't want to make him worry about me. This was my problem. It was my fault for thinking I still had months left with my brother. It made sense for him to move in with Rosalie. I wasn't even sure why I had thought it wouldn't be until after the wedding. I wasn't going to mess up his relationship with Rose. I owed him too much.

"How much is some?" he barked.

"I don't know, Emmett!" I snapped. "I wasn't watching the clock," I said, rolling my eyes. I immediately shut up, biting my tongue. I looked at Edward again. He was shaking his head the slightest bit, warning me about my temper.

"Edward must have been up with you. He doesn't look much better than you," Emmett said, pointing his thumb at Edward.

"For some of it, yeah," I answered.

"What do you mean for some of it?"

"I didn't wake him up at first," I shrugged. "He sort of lectured me about it."

"Good," he sighed. "Saves me the trouble. You are too stubborn for your own good, Isabella. You have all these people loving you and wanting to be your friend and you never ask for help. In fact, you pretty much try to run away from it."

"I just don't feel right about it. It feels like I'm being selfish."

"It's not selfish if you accept when they offer, and only ask when you need it."

"But they're always offering."

"Because you never ask!" he roared.

I saw Edward make a slight movement and I quickly shook my head at him. Emmett was fine, just angry.

My brother clinched his fists and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm trying not to yell. I'm not angry with you, Bella. I'm angry with myself. I should have talked to you last night before I left. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a rough night if you'd had some answers. I know how you like to have everything mapped out. I know how your nightmares come back when things change."

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to learn it isn't possible to make definite plans when you have more than one person actually involved in your life; especially if one of those people is Alice."

He laughed and hugged me tightly. "You're learning quick, Squirt. Can I ask you what in particular you're freaking out about?"

I shrugged. "I didn't think it would be so soon. It's just been really nice with Rose and Edward and you and me all being at the house together."

"You were in a cast, Bella. Edward and Rose's houses have a lot of stairs. We knew you'd be more comfortable at home. But you had to know they would both need to go back to their own homes."

"I knew that … I just didn't think you'd be leaving _with_ Rose."

"Bella, if this is too much … if you need me to stay home with you for awhile to keep your nightmares away, I'll do it."

"No, Emmett! You've put your life on hold enough for me," I told him, taking his big paw into my little hands. "You gave up a lot to come home and take care of me. I don't want to keep you from Rose. You love her and you should get to be with her."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"I know. I'll be okay, though. And you aren't going far. I know how to get to Rose's."

"That's right. And we'll both be over here just as much as we always have been. Sunday dinner and all," he chuckled.

"Are you going to miss me, Emmett?" I asked, hiding my face in his shirt. I knew it was a silly question, but I really needed to hear him answer it.

Emmett pulled me away and held me by my shoulders. "Have you lost your mind? What the hell kind of question is that? Am I going to miss you? Jeez, Bella!" My brother shook his head at me. "You never have seen yourself clearly. You always blush and turn away and ignore it when other people try to tell you what they see. Do you know why I never brought any girls to the house in the last five years?"

"You were being considerate," I replied immediately, confident of my answer.

"No, Isabella. I hadn't met anyone worthy of meeting you! Rose is the first and only girl I felt was good enough to meet you."

I started crying hard and Emmett pulled me to his chest. How could he really feel that way? I was just his kid sister.

"Come on, Squirt. You know I don't do well with the water works."

"But how can you mean that?"

"Bella," he chuckled. "Edward's right. You are absurd! You are the smartest, kindest, bravest, most loyal person I have ever met in my twenty-five years on this planet. You're honest, you work hard, and you earn everything that comes your way. You never wait around for hand-outs or praise. You also happen to be the coolest little sister a guy could ever hope to have."

I snorted, wiping at my eyes. I looked up to see Edward grinning at me.

Emmett noticed and said, "To be perfectly honest, I feel like I'm the one that should be worried. I don't think you're going to need your big brother anymore now that you have Edward."

I hugged my brother tightly. "I'll always need you, Em."

"I'll always be here, Bella. I'll just be hanging out at Rosie's house."

"I'm sure that will be a great learning experience for her," I chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, with you there, she can get some first hand experience with child-rearing!" I joked.

"Think you're funny do you?" Emmett questioned as he grabbed my sides and started tickling me.

I screamed and laughed at the same time, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Funny, little Bella!"

"Stop, Em!" I screamed. "I give! Uncle! Uncle!"

He stopped tickling me and without my noise, we could hear other people laughing. We turned and saw the others crowded in the doorway watching us.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"It sounded like you were killing her," Rose said with a big grin.

"Aw!" Emmett said, hugging me around the neck and ruffling my hair. "I could never kill the Squirt. I wouldn't know what to do without her."

"Right back at you, brother bear," I chuckled, trying to slip out from under his arm.

"Can we please watch some movies now?" Alice cried.

"Action first!" Emmett yelled, as he jumped up.

I tried to get up, but he knocked me back down onto the swing.

"Bears before Squirts!" he laughed as he jogged to the front door.

I watched as they scrambled out of his way. The front door closed and Edward came and sat next to me. He opened his arms and I crawled into his lap, not only allowing him to comfort me, but allowing myself to enjoy it for once, as well. Emmett was right … this wasn't selfish. This was being loved.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I nodded my head. "I don't exactly understand the way he sees me, but I'm relieved he really listened to what I said. I'm glad he's going to move in with Rose. It's right for him. And no one deserves it more."

The front door opened and Rose stepped out. She smiled at Edward as she walked over to us. She leaned up against the railing and seemed to be searching for what she wanted to say.

"What brings you out here, Rose?" I asked, smiling at her, trying to ease her apprehension.

"I was hoping to talk with you," she replied, smiling sweetly.

"Speak," I told her. She glanced at Edward and I waved my hand at her. "Don't worry about him," I said, winking. "Pretend Tutor-boy is a marble statue of a Greek god. He can't hear or speak!"

They both chuckled. Then Rose nodded her head, coming to some internal agreement.

"Why did Emmett have you come outside?" she asked.

"He was actually being nice, if you can believe it. I have nightmares. He was trying to spare me from talking about them in front of everyone."

"All the time?"

"No. Just when there's a lot of stress or changes going on. They started the night my parents died."

"Have you been having nightmares this whole time? Since you met us?"

"No, Rose. It hasn't been that bad. I had a bad spell after Christmas. Edward and I talked about them and they cleared up again. But then last night …"

"So that's why Emmett asked if you'd gotten any sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Bella, is there anything I can do to help keep you from having nightmares?"

"No. I just have to get over my fear. But I want you to know it means an awful lot that you would ask."

"You're going to be my little sister-in-law, Bella."

"That's got a certain ring to it," I chuckled.

"Bella, if there is ever anything I can do, please come to me. Don't hesitate for a second," Rose said.

"Thanks, Rose."

She kissed my forehead and went back into the house. I turned my face back into Edward's shirt and took a deep breath.

Life had changed so much in such a short time. Emmett was engaged and moving out. Alice was going to be living with Jasper. By some miracle, I was going to be with Edward. Life was constantly changing ... I was going to have to accept that and stop being afraid of it.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward whispered.

"I'm thinking I need to accept that Emmett moving in with Rose does not mean I'm loosing him in any way. I'm thinking I love you very much. And I'm thinking as much as I would love to just stay right here in your arms, we had better go inside before Alice comes out to get us."

"I think you're right," he chuckled as we both got to our feet. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked into the house together. We claimed the empty loveseat for ourselves. Edward held me against his chest with an arm wrapped around my waist.

"In honor of the Squirt, our first movie of the night is _The Transporter_," Emmett announced.

"Thanks, Em!" I said, smiling at him.

Alice put in the DVD and started up the surround sound.

"Oh, my, my," Rose said, fanning herself when she saw the main character sitting in the car.

"I can see why Bella likes this movie," Alice chuckled.

I turned bright red and Edward noticed right away.

"I thought you said you only had a crush on me," he whispered in my ear. His tone was playful.

"I meant it. But that doesn't mean he's not nice to look at," I whispered back. I looked over at Alice, raising my voice. "You haven't seen anything yet! Wait until he starts fighting people … without a shirt."

I winked at Alice. I'm not sure what expression Edward had on his face, but it must have been priceless because Alice immediately started playing along.

"I can picture him shirtless right now and it does appear pretty yummy!" Alice said with a wicked grin.

"Is that another one of those things you would like chocolate-covered, Alice?" I asked.

"Possibly, Bella," Alice smirked.

"Forget the chocolate," Rose said. "Give me a few ropes, maybe a pair of handcuffs and we'll see what we can make of it."

"I doubt you'll need to worry about him leaving, Rose," I chuckled. "I'm sure he'll want to stay after seeing you."

"Oh, I'm not worried about him leaving. I just like to toy with my prey before enjoying them," Rose replied.

"We are sitting right here!" Jasper yelled, waving his hand between Emmett and Edward.

"I can't believe you'd say you wanted to do that to someone else, Rosie," Emmett huffed.

"Oh, my God!" I screamed. My hands flew to my ears. "TMI! TMI! TMI!"

"Bella, it's okay," Edward said, trying to pull my hands from my ears. "He stopped speaking. I promise."

"I don't care. I already heard too much!" I cried.

"Sorry, Squirt. Forgot to keep it PG. I forget we have Edward's and your virgin ears around us," Emmett said.

Rose and Alice fell onto each other, laughing like loons. I just stared at them, wondering if they wanted me dead. I really didn't think this was the time for Emmett to be finding out any new information about me.

"Getting back to the movie!" Jasper said loudly.

Alice and Rose hushed each other while winking at me. I rolled my eyes at them.

I turned onto my back so I could see Edward's face. "Expert confidant?" I questioned.

Edward shrugged. "I really don't know what's gotten into her. Maybe she's just sure Emmett won't figure it out."

"Yes, let's just hang everything on what Alice thinks may or may not happen in the future."

"You have to admit, she is right a lot of the time."

"Too often!"

"Sometimes it's good she's right, though. Like for you and me."

"Yes, that's very good," I agreed, smiling at him.

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. Even if you have a crush on the movie guy."

I punched him in his shoulder. "Watch it, Tutor-boy!"

Edward chuckled as he wrapped me up in a warm embrace. I pressed my face against his neck and breathed him in. It was as soothing and as calming as it always was. I drifted off to sleep before I even realized I was still tired.


	56. 56E Choices

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Choices**

Bella fell asleep against me before the first movie even got started. I let her sleep. I wanted her to be awake later. I had a surprise for her … something I'd been wanting to show her for awhile now, but had never found the right time.

She was in a deep sleep, too. Emmett and Jasper weren't even attempting to be quiet. Rose and Alice couldn't help but laugh at the two of them arguing over the plot and the special effects of the movies.

I watched them interacting with each other, wondering how often this would happen now that they were going to be living as couples. Alice was going to be in the middle of the city and that kind of excitement would probably keep her pretty busy for a while. It would be strange not to have her around, telling me what to do and what to wear.

She was a royal pain, but I couldn't have loved her more. But she had made the choice to move in with Jasper. I knew she would be fine; Jasper loved her and was willing to do anything for her. They would have a good life together. It would certainly never be dull with their personalities.

Jasper had gotten tired of leaving without Alice at his side. He had no idea what he was in for, choosing to leave her in charge of decorating their home. But I knew that no matter what she did, he would say he loved it. That was just the way he was with Alice.

Rosalie was in for a lot of changes with her choice to have Emmett move in, as well. Neither of them cooked so either they'd have to learn, or eat a lot of takeout. All those video game competitions that flustered my mother would now probably be held at Rose's. I tried to picture her dealing with the noise we usually ended up making. She'd probably just threaten all of our vehicles to get us to behave.

Emmett had made the choice to have his own life separate from Bella's. He was telling her he felt she was ready to be an adult now. I doubted Bella felt truly ready. He was so excited at the idea of being with Rose all the time … I wondered if he'd given any thought to how much he would miss Bella. I knew she'd considered it a lot. I hoped he would make time for her, at least for a few months, just to help her get used to him not being around.

And that left Bella. I looked down at her. Her face was so peaceful as she clung to my shirt, pressing her cheek against my chest. She had made the choice to live here with my parents and me. I would never be able to explain to her how much her choice meant to me … how much _she_ meant to me. Part of me wanted to run upstairs and start making room for her right away.

I saw my mother heading to the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. I pried Bella's fingers from my shirt and slid away from her. I quickly made it across the living room and into the kitchen. My mother was looking through her junk drawers when I walked in.

"Mom?"

She spun around, surprised at my voice as much as she was by my greeting. "Edward. Is everything okay?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"You can always talk to me, Edward. Why don't we step out onto the back porch?"

I nodded my head and walked towards the door. I opened it up, letting her go out first. I closed it behind us and took a seat next to her on the porch steps.

She put her hand on my knee and patted it. "Big day around here, isn't it?"

"I told Alice I didn't think the day would ever come when she would give up her credit card and move out," I chuckled.

"I hope you told her just how much you'll really miss her, Edward."

"She knows."

"Regardless, you should tell her. I'm sure she'd appreciate hearing it. She loves you an awful lot, Edward. Some days, I think she cares more about your happiness than her own."

"That's completely your fault, you know," I said, bumping her shoulder with mine. "You were the one who told her it was her job to watch out for me."

"She was ten years old and it was your first day of school. I never dreamed she would make it one of her mission's in life."

"Alice never does anything half-way, mom. You of all people should know that."

"She does get that from my side of the family," my mother chuckled. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Bella."

"She's very special, Edward."

"She is," I agreed, smiling goofily. "But I'm surprised you would offer for her to live here. You never made that offer to Jasper."

"Rose and Jasper needed each other much more than your sister needed to spend all of her free time with her boyfriend. When siblings are in the position of only having each other, it greatly affects their relationship. It's a very complex bond, Edward. They aren't just sister and brother. They've had to be mother and father to each other as well. The same with Emmett and Bella. If Emmett wasn't moving in with Rose, I wouldn't have offered. But he has decided to do it and Bella needs to be surrounded by people who love her to help with the transition. To her, in a lot of ways, she's loosing her brother, her friend, her father, and her caregiver."

I nodded my head. Bella had mentioned on a few occasions that she felt like she was loosing Emmett.

"I know you, Edward. You're going to want to talk to her and find out every little thing that she's feeling and thinking. But I hope you will listen to me. Don't do that. Whatever she reveals to you, be thankful for it. It may be awhile before she even realizes everything she's thinking and feeling about the situation. Her natural instinct will be to make sure Emmett goes through with his choice, no matter how that affects her."

"But shouldn't they talk more about it and find out if they're both ready?"

"They will never really be ready for it. As I said, it's a complex bond. For the rest of their lives, no matter how old Bella gets, Emmett will always feel the need to be protective of her, and Bella will always look to him as a father figure. His opinion will only ever be second to yours."

I nodded my head, letting her words sink into my brain.

"Would you tell me what happened last night?"

"Bella has a particular nightmare that started after her parents died. She imagines that she's there, watching her parents as the crash happens. It's very vivid and it scares her as much now as it did when she had the very first one. Stress and change trigger the dream for her. She had a few bad dreams last night because she had figured out Emmett was going to move."

"And you both were up all night?"

"She was up at first and then I woke up and found her just sitting on the floor, looking out the window."

"It was awfully cold last night, Edward."

"I know," I said with a rueful smile. "I had to run a bath for her to get her body temperature back up. Guess we shouldn't leave the heat so low when we have guests over."

"You know you're father likes to keep the house cold. Anything higher than sixty and he swears he's melting."

We laughed together, both remembering all the times my father had fussed about the temperature in the house. It was why we didn't have a fireplace. There was no point since he never would have let anyone light it.

"So then I got her to go back to sleep and I waited up, making sure she didn't have any more nightmares."

"And I came in and woke you, bright and early."

"You are rather cruel, mother," I said, winking at her.

She put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. "Only because I love you and because I'm very proud of you, Edward. And you know my Garden Club adores you."

"Bella was horrified when she realized she was going to have to play," I chuckled.

"She never showed it. She did an excellent job."

"That's what bothers me about her. She's so good at hiding how she really feels."

"All you can do is comfort her and let her know that you are there for her. You have to let her come to you, Edward. You can't force her."

"I hope I'm not reading too far into it, but I think her wanting me outside when she talked to Emmett was a big step. It made me feel like she finally believes I'm going to be here for her."

"I would say that's a very good possibility, but don't be discouraged if Bella seems to regress a little in the next week. She may push you away to help herself deal with Emmett's leaving."

I knew my mother was right, but I didn't know if I could just stand aside and watch Bella hurt. Maybe I wouldn't have to find out. Maybe Bella would let me into her heart further instead of pushing me away.

"And dad's really okay with this?" I asked my mother.

"Not that he has much of a choice, but yes. He loves Bella. He knows how happy she makes you. Your father cares a great deal about your happiness."

"Except where my career is concerned," I muttered.

"He cares about that, too, Edward. He just has a different opinion." She hugged me again. "You leave your father to me. I will help him come around and understand."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You seem to already know my choice."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I was young and in love once, too, son. And I made many choices, all of them leading me to and keeping me with your father. Speaking of him, he's probably looking for me. We have a date tonight."

I stood and helped my mother up. She held onto my arm as we walked back into the house and through the kitchen.

"There you are!" my father called. "I was beginning to think I'd been stood up."

I handed her off to my father. "She's all yours."

"Yes, she certainly is," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Shall we, my lady?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, pretending to swoon.

I laughed at my parents as the walked out of the kitchen. I could hear them saying their good-nights to the others. I went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. I leaned against the counter and opened it, thinking about my conversation with my mother.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alice giggled, leaning over the kitchen island.

I looked up and smiled at her. "Drinking a soda. What does it look like?"

"It looked like you were having a heart to heart with our dear mother."

"You spied?" I accused.

"Nope! But I did look out the window on my way upstairs and saw the two of you on the porch." Alice wiggled her finger at me and sang, "She was hugging you!"

I shook my head, grinning at my sister. "So what?"

"So nothing," she said, sauntering around the island and standing in front of me. "It's just about time, that's all."

"What can I say, Ali? I'm a slow learner. Is Bella still asleep?"

"Out like a light. And no talking!" Alice pouted. The effect was ruined by her smile. "So what were you talking about with mom?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would have invited you outside."

"Don't be that way, little brother. I'm moving out soon. Don't you want to fill our final days with lots of wonderful chatter without me torturing the information from you?"

I took a step forward, standing tall and looking down at her on purpose. "And just what do you think you can do to torture me … Shorty?"

Alice gasped. Then she narrowed her eyes to slits, put her hands on her hips and took a step forward so that we were barely an inch apart. "Do you really want to find out, Edward Anthony?"

I slumped back against the counter. "I was just kidding, Ali." I prayed the use of her nickname would calm her. It was never a good idea to anger my sister.

She didn't move, speak or let up on her intense glare. I would need to give her information on my own free will to smooth this over.

"I was talking to mom about Bella. I was curious as to why she and dad invited her to stay when they hadn't invited Jasper."

"That's easy! Jasper and Rose needed each other, you goof."

"Am I always the last to know?" I asked.

Alice relaxed and smiled at me. "It's just because you forget to pay attention to the world around you. I'll have to talk to Bella and make sure she keeps you from doing that too often."

"I'll miss you, Ali," I blurted out. I had meant for it to be much more subtle and not quite so childish, but there it was.

Her smile spread from ear to ear as she launched herself at me, wrapping her little arms around my sides. "I knew you loved me!"

"Of course, I love you," I said, rolling my eyes. I bent down and kissed her spiky hair. "You are my one and only big sister."

"Look! How cute!" Bella and Rose squealed from the kitchen doorway.

Alice turned her face towards them. "My little brother loves me! He said so!"

Rose and Bella started laughing at Alice. I gently pried the little pixie off of me and made my way over to the love of my life. I wrapped her up in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Sleep well?" I whispered.

"Until I woke up alone," she said, putting her arms around me. "But that's okay. It was worth it to see you hugging Alice."

"Are you feeling rested?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was hoping you would take a walk with me."

Bella pulled away and looked up at me, smiling happily. "Sure!"

"Let's go up and change. We'll need warmer clothes."

"Okay!" She took my hand in hers and pulled me toward the stairs.

I laughed at her exuberance as we made our way up to our room. I really hoped she would decide to stay and really make this our room.

I went into our closet and grabbed my hoodie. I started putting it on, but stopped halfway through. "Bella, why does my sweater smell like you?"

"Oh," she giggled. "I snagged it this morning to get your coffee."

"More and more of my clothing smells like you, young lady."

"You sound as if you mind."

"I love your smell, don't get me wrong. It's like strawberries and freesia. But I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to smell so sweet."

"Fine! I'll limit my scent to your t-shirts, you big baby. Besides, your shirts smell better when you've been wearing them anyway."

"You're absurd, Bella," I chuckled.

"You brought up this particular topic," she said, putting on a big gray sweatshirt.

"Where did you get that thing?" I asked, pointing at the shirt.

"It's Emmett's. He brought it home for me on his first day of college."

"He looks like he bought it in his size instead of yours."

"He did. He said it was to help ward off the rude little boys. He said one look at this shirt would get the boy to imagine the size of the person needed to fill it. He said it would make the boy be nice to me."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"You tell me," she laughed. "Are you still scared of Emmett?"

"Are you?" I shot back.

"I'm not scared of Emmett. I just don't want to change his world view of me anymore than it already has been."

"Sure," I said, drawing the word out and rolling my eyes at her.

"Let's go take that walk, Edward," she told me, pushing me toward the door.

We walked down the stairs and over to the coat closet. Alice had shut off all the lights and they were all huddled together watching some cheesy horror movie. I put my jacket on and grabbed a pair of gloves. The nighttime wind was colder than the actual temperature at this time of year. I made sure Bella grabbed gloves as well. I grabbed the old blanket off the closet floor and stuck it under my arm.

We headed through the kitchen and out the back door. I led her through the trees and into the woods a little. We came across a steep hill and I helped her climb up it. At the top, I spread the blanket out. I sat down and pulled her into my lap, keeping her off the cold ground.

The hill provided us a perfect view of the moon, illuminating the world below. I'd been to this spot many times, watching sunrises and sunsets color the sky, the mountains, and the trees. Tonight, it was especially perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars looked more like diamonds than ever.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder. "It almost seems like you could reach out and touch the moon."

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you, Isabella."

"Oh, no!" she giggled. "What are you nervous about now?"

"I just want to know if you're sure about moving in with me. I'm sure Emmett and Rose wouldn't mind if you wanted to live with them."

"First of all, I would never impose on Emmett and Rose. They're going to be married and I'm not their child. Secondly, once I make a decision, it's made. It's hard enough to get to that point in the first place so I'm not about to second guess it. And the biggest reason for staying right here is _you_. I want to be wherever you are, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, a huge grin sitting on my face. "And I'm here for you if you want to talk or if you just want to be held. Whatever you need, Bella. Just let me know."

"Let's start out with some closet space and a few dresser drawers and work our way from there," she chuckled.

"Anything for you, Bella," I laughed, kissing her cheek.

We sat quietly together, enjoying the clear night and the beautiful view until Bella started to shiver. We walked back to the house together, both of us smiling. We passed by our family, deep into another cheesy horror flick, and made our way up to our room.

I stopped Bella outside of the door. She looked up at me, one eyebrow lifted and a grin at the corner of her mouth.

"Welcome to our room," I said, smiling at her.

She chuckled and walked past me, shaking her head. "You're something else, Tutor-boy."

"Any chance we can let that nickname drop now that you are going to be living with me?"

"Not a chance in hell!" she laughed, climbing onto the bed. "You'll always be my Tutor-boy, Edward."

I got into bed and pulled her into my arms. "And you'll always be my Bella."

I wondered if she knew just how much I meant what I'd just told her. I'd made the choice to always have her at my side, and I knew it was one I would never regret. Life was full of choices and choices brought about change. And while things seemed to be changing pretty quickly, I had no complaints. The choices and changes had completely enriched my life. Lying in my arms was the best change that had ever happened to me … my love, my life, my Bella.


	57. 57B Moving Day

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Moving Day**

The week flew by. Between school and Edward, I really didn't have time to dwell on the changes that were coming during the weekend. But now it was Saturday and Moving Day was upon us.

Alice had been a complete terror all week as she decided what would stay and what would go to the condo. Actually, she pretty much decided everything was staying and forced me to go to the mall numerous times to help her pick out her wardrobe for the condo. She was taking full advantage of her final days with her trusty credit card!

I did not leave without outfits of my own. Alice warned me I would need them with Esme so close. She said I could be taken anywhere to be introduced at anytime. Then she had the nerve to say she wasn't trying to scare me to death!

I was happy to note my dreams had not returned. I wasn't sure if I would get through the entire weekend nightmare free, but I was hoping. I knew Edward was hoping, too. I kept catching him studying me, as if he was trying to peek into my head to see if the dreams were lurking there. He had been extra sweet and careful with me all week.

It was actually getting a little irritating. I wasn't some porcelain doll. So I had nightmares, big deal! Lots of people had it worse off than me. But before my tongue could lash out, I would remind myself he was only doing it because he loved me so much. However, if he continued this past the weekend, I would sit him down and set him straight.

Emmett and Rose were tackling his room. Alice and Jasper were clearing out our parent's room. Emmett and I couldn't bring ourselves to do it. Edward was helping me with my room.

"I'm not sure how much packing you expect to get done if you just keep staring at the room," Edward said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know where to start," I shrugged.

"Why don't we start with something you absolutely want to bring to our home?"

"I don't want to bring much. I don't want to take over your room."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. He nibbled at my ear and I sighed happily. "Bella, it's our room and there's plenty of space."

"Do you think this is all moving too fast?"

"Considering I wanted to keep you with me forever the second week I knew you, no, not really."

"Edward, you're such a tease!"

I pulled myself away from him and headed toward my book collection. I knelt down in front of the bookcase and ran a hand across the spines of my books. Edward put a box next to me.

"Why don't you work on your books and I'll handle your CDs?"

"I don't want all of the CDs. Why don't we switch? I do want all of my books. You handle those and I'll go through my CDs for the ones I really want."

"Why do you have CDs you don't want?"

I laughed, leaning against the short dresser and flipping through the CDs stacked there. "My parents bought them as gifts, not having any clue what they were doing. There's a Pat Boone one in the stack that I'm sure you'd love to have."

"Burn it, Bella! Don't let it anywhere near me!"

"Ha! I found a fear of Edward Cullen's! Better watch yourself, Tutor-boy! Mr. Boone might be hiding out in your closet and jump out and torture you with song one day!"

"Very funny, Isabella."

"How about Sinatra? Are you afraid of him, too?" I asked, holding up the CD case.

"No. He actually has a few songs I like."

"Really?"

"You never listened to the CD?"

"I never _unwrapped_ the CD, Edward."

Edward sighed heavily and got up, giving me a dirty look while smirking at me. It was an interesting combination. He took the case from me and unwrapped it. He popped open the case, took out the CD and put it into the player. He skipped tracks until he found the song he wanted.

"This is called "Let's Fall in Love". And I would be very honored if you would allow me this dance."

"Edward," I giggled as he took my hand in his and wrapped an arm around my waist.

He held our twined hands against his shoulder as we moved around the small room, never taking his eyes from mine. I realized this was exactly how I had described my parents dancing that final time. I rested my head against his chest, filled with amazement that he always seemed to know the right thing to say or do.

"You're right. This isn't bad at all," I whispered. I could have spoken louder, but the moment felt magical and I didn't want to chance breaking the spell. But all songs come to an end and this one did, too.

Edward hugged me tightly. "You are getting better and better every time we dance."

"You looked just like mom, Bella," Emmett said.

I looked up to see him standing in the doorway with Rose. "I think you need your eyes checked."

"No, I think you need yours checked," Emmett replied solemnly. "You looked like mom, but prettier."

I blushed and hid myself against Edward.

"Can I get a moment alone with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't Emmett and you take a walk while we keep packing?" Edward offered.

"Good idea!" I replied, kissing his cheek.

Emmett had already headed down the stairs. I followed after him. Together we went through the kitchen and out the back door.

"So what's up, brother bear?"

"I wanted to ask you that, Squirt. I know Edward gave you the ring and the promise and all, but I guess I didn't think it was as serious as what I have with Rosie. I just figured you two were being all goofy with it being your first boyfriend ever and his first girlfriend in a long while. I guess I never thought past the two of you going out on a few dates together. I like Edward and I know he makes you happy, but I'm concerned. You've never dated anyone else and I'd hate for you to get too serious with Edward and then discover it was just hormones or a crush and not the lasting thing. I don't want either of you to be hurt."

"Emmett, you are so sweet. You will be a great dad when you and Rose decide to have kids. I appreciate your concern, I really do. And I can even understand where it's coming from. But Emmett, you need to listen to me and believe me when I say to you that I love Edward. I love him with my entire heart and soul. I love him and only him and will only ever be with him. Not because he's the first boy I took interest in or because he was the first to really care to get to know the real me. But because that is how I truly feel about him. When I'm not with him, it feels like my other half is missing. When I think about the days ahead, I think about what I'll be doing with him or for him. I don't see any day in my future that doesn't include Edward in some way. And between you and me, I don't ever want to. I know this has been rough on you, what with figuring out I'm twenty and not twelve, and that somewhere along the way I developed a hot body …" I waited for my sentence to catch up with my brother. I bit my lip with anticipation and he rewarded me with his wonderful booming laugh echoing across the back yard.

"Hot body, huh, Bella?" Emmett asked with a wink.

"You're the one who bruised me trying to cover me up," I joked, poking him in the side with a finger. "All jokes aside, Emmett. I really do love Edward. I want to marry him after college. I plan on spending my entire life with him."

"I'm sorry for treating you like a little kid. I guess when I looked at you I saw the memory of the gangly Squirt, instead of the beautiful Bella before me."

"So what are we going to do about the house?"

"For now, I'm going to just keep it like it is. Keep all the utilities on. Let's just give our new living arrangements a chance and if for any reason things don't work out, we still have this place."

"I'm sure Rose and you will be just fine, Emmett."

"And I'm starting to see Edward and you will be, too."

"We should probably get back in there and help pack. It is our stuff, after all."

It took us a few hours to get everything finished. Emmett and I both ended up leaving a lot in the house, not quite ready to part with it, but not wanting to take it with us either. Our _family_ was very understanding.

Emmett and I went down to our parent's room. Alice and Jasper had let us know the room was cleared. Emmett slowly pushed the door open. I stepped in first, preparing myself for the memories that would come. But none came. The room was empty, except for a few boxes on the stripped down mattress. Alice had told me the boxes contained pictures and my mother's jewelry box.

"It looks so different," I said softly.

"Without their stuff, I can't remember what this room looked like with them in it. It's been years since I've come in here."

"All the love they had between the two of them … all those years they were together … There's nothing to show for it. They're dead and gone and no one even knows they lived."

"You are so wrong, Isabella Marie. You get so caught up in missing them that it makes you dense. You and I are the proof that they lived. The way we live our lives, the good people that surround us … That's the proof they were good parents. It sucks that they didn't get to stick around. I miss them a lot, too. But it's time to be happy about the times you did have with them instead of mourning the ones you'll never get. They're watching you, you know. And as proud as you make them, every time you get sad, you make them sad, too. Be happy so they can be happy with you."

"When did you become so deep and smart?" I asked with a grin.

"It usually happens when you start being stupid. Maybe you should be stupid more often."

"Ha, ha! So how do I not mourn them when I think about them?"

"Well, you could start with smiling when you think of them instead of getting that little crease in your forehead. Between you and me, that crease is ug-ly!" Emmett said, with mock disgust.

I laughed and hugged my big brother tightly. "You are the best big brother ever, Emmett Swan!"

"Can I get that in trophy form? I do have a birthday coming up, you know!"

I laughed and shook my head at my brother. "Come on! Let's go get your stuff over to Rose's house!"

Six hours later, Jasper and Emmett were returning the truck with Rose and Alice following to take them to their new homes. I was crashed out on Edward's couch from sheer exhaustion. Edward was going through my CDs and adding them to his wall.

I smiled at how happy he was to include me in his life. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the ache in my feet. I would have to start running again. Now that I wasn't working, my muscles were getting a little soft.

"Did I ever thank you for the brilliant way you changed around my CDs during that dare?" Edward asked suddenly.

I thought hard for a second. "I don't think so. Not that you need to. I knew your CDs were a big deal to you so I just figured that was a good way to win the dare and show you I was a good friend at the same time."

"It worked," Edward laughed.

"I think I want to start running again."

"Where did that come from?" Edward chuckled.

"My feet hurt. I'm not working anymore and my legs and feet are getting soft."

I heard some cases clatter against each other and then I felt my legs being lifted. I popped open one eye to see Edward pulling off my shoes and socks. He took my feet into his hands and started massaging them.

"Wow!" I sighed. "Is there anything you don't know how to do?"

"According to you, playing guitar and stringing lights are beyond me."

I laughed as I opened my eyes to look at him. "I'm sure you'll learn those in time, too. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So about this running thing?"

"I used to run in the early morning. As long as I don't think too hard about my feet, I'm actually a pretty good runner. It's the walking that gets me."

Edward laughed at that. "Have you ever run on a treadmill?"

"Sure! Emmett keeps a bunch down in the basement at the old homestead. He likes to practice that dance from that _OK Go_ group," I said, hoping he would pick up on my sarcasm.

"What?" he laughed.

"Get your laptop out. I'll show you."

He got up and went into his messenger bag. He brought me his laptop, having already turned it on for me. I brought up the internet and went to My favorite site for finding stupid human tricks! I typed in _OK Go_ and pulled up the video for their song "Here it Goes Again".

I scooted over to Edward so he could see the screen with me. We watched the video together, snickering and snorting throughout the entire thing. At the end, we both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh," he laughed, wiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks. "How did you find that?"

"Angela's boyfriend Ben was looking for some ninja stuff and somehow came across it. He showed it to her and she knew I would love it so she showed it to me. What did you think of it?"

"Emmett would kill himself trying to do that!"

"Bears don't fit well on treadmills," I chuckled. "Besides, I'm smart enough to know when not to show things to Emmett. He's never seen this as far as I know."

"That's probably a very smart idea. But getting back to the treadmill topic, I was just thinking you could use the machines at the gym on the days when Emmett, Jasper and I go there."

"I'll think about it. It would be fun to see Emmett lifting weights again. I haven't seen that in a while. And I am curious about what you do there to keep yourself looking so darn cute."

Edward laughed at me and I smiled at him.

Before he even opened his mouth, I knew what he was going to say and decided to beat him to it. "You are so absurd, Bella," I said, mimicking his voice.

He laughed harder then pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you, my very absurd Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"Edward! Bella! Dinner!" Esme called out.

"Oh! That requires walking!" I moaned.

"Stand up on the sofa, Bella," Edward instructed, as he stood on the floor in front of me.

I did as he said. He turned around, leaving his back facing me.

"Get on."

"Edward," I laughed. "Are you insane?"

"Just get on!" he said.

"If you break your back, it'll be all your fault," I replied, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him.

"Loosen your grip on my neck before I faint," he chuckled.

I did as he asked with a million butterflies invading my stomach. He put his arms under my legs and walked out of the room. He stopped a little ways before the stairs started and jumped up with me. I squealed and buried my face against his neck. He laughed and started down the stairs.

Esme was waiting at the bottom to find out what all the noise was about. She saw us and started laughing. Edward somehow managed to shrug while holding me. Esme swatted his shoulder with her dishtowel as he passed her on the way to the kitchen.

Carlisle looked up from the table and started laughing at the sight of us. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Bella's feet hurt," he chuckled, as he set me down in a chair.

"Just so we're clear, that was not my idea," I said to Carlisle. I jumped up from my seat and surprised Carlisle with a hug around his neck. "Thank you for my gift and thank you for taking me in."

"You are welcome for both," Carlisle replied, patting my hand.

I let him and go and went over to Esme, hugging her around her waist. She returned the hug and kissed the top of my head. "No need to say it, Bella," Esme whispered. "I can see it in your face and feel it in your hug."

I let her go and smiled at her. "Do you need any help?"

"Would you carry the salad bowl over for me?" Esme asked.

"Absolutely," I replied. I took the bowl in both hands and carefully walked it over to the table.

I saw Edward watching me and smiling at me. I winked at him and he started chuckling. It was now so easy to get him to laugh, it was pretty amazing. Everything about my life had become pretty amazing lately. I smiled, thinking back to my earlier conversation with Emmett. I hoped he was right and my parents were looking down on me, seeing how truly happy I was. Through Edward, I'd discovered that family isn't just the people who gave birth to you or raised you … It's the people who love you. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Ben, and Edward … they were my family and I couldn't have dreamed up a better one if I had tried.


	58. 58E Quiet Night P1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**A Quiet Night at Home – Part 1**

I found myself smiling goofily once again. Bella was here with me, living here with me, never having to leave me except for school. How did I get this lucky? I watched her as she sorted her clothing, putting it on the shelves I had cleared out for her in our closet. She was so beautiful. And she had smiled more today than she had in weeks. I had been so worried today would be rough on her, but she was taking it all so well.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was sitting right next to me on our bed.

I pulled her into my arms, putting my face against her neck and taking a deep breath. "You."

"And just what were you thinking about me?"

"I was thinking you are extremely beautiful and that I love your smile. I was also thinking we've done enough work for one day. Is there any chance of convincing you to call it a night and join me in a hot bath?"

"That is the best idea you've had all day, Edward. You run the bath water and I'll get my stuff."

"And you can leave it all in the bathroom this time," I said, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"This is so amazing, Edward. I can't believe I'm really getting to be with you all the time now."

"You have no idea how happy I am you chose to stay here with me, Bella."

She traced my lips with her thumb. "I'm pretty sure the smile that's been plastered on your face all day has given me some idea. Besides, it would have been impossible to let you stay at my house. You can't be without your piano and it could never fit in there. You know, if we ever end up getting a house of our own, we should make sure it's has a big open living room like the one here, but without the wall. I love watching you play too much."

"Why is that?"

"There are only two times when this brow of yours is perfectly smooth and your face is peaceful," she said, running her hands across my forehead and down my cheeks. "When you are sleeping and when you are playing."

"You watch me sleep?"

"No more than you watch me. Actually, you probably watch me a lot more with the talking. Have you heard anything good lately?" The curiosity in her deep, brown eyes was unmistakable. I wondered why she was asking me this.

"A few things," I replied, trying to draw her out.

"Like what?"

"My name. And that you love me."

"That's not bad."

"Not at all."

"So anything else interesting come up lately?" Bella asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Why don't you just tell me about your dream and I'll tell you if I've heard any part of it?" I offered.

It was becoming clear what dream she was referring to and I wanted her to mention it. I knew she would blush and I loved seeing her cheeks turn red.

"I don't think so, Tutor-boy. If you didn't hear it, then I'm not spilling it."

She was going to be stubborn. Time for a different tactic.

I leaned up and whispered into her ear, "Do you mean the other night when you were _moaning_ my name?"

Bella stopped breathing and I chuckled. She slapped my shoulder. "I think you're just guessing."

"And I think you forced me to take a very cold shower just so I would leave you sleeping."

"It's your fault," Bella blushed, moving off the bed. "You're too darn cute."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff, silly. Aren't you supposed to be running a bath?"

"Yeah," I chuckled as I got up and went into our bathroom.

I turned the water on, getting it nice and steamy. I thought about bubbles, but I wanted to see my Bella tonight. She walked in and started putting away her bathroom items. I smiled, enjoying the little ways in which she was imprinting herself into my life. I went back into our room and grabbed my clothing for after.

My cell phone rang. I turned and stared at it for a moment. Who would call at this hour? I picked it up and looked at the name. I smiled and flipped it open.

"Do you miss me already?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm calling," Alice replied. "I just wanted to see how Bella was doing."

"Really well so far. She's been smiling more today than she has all week."

"I'm really happy to hear that, Edward."

"What else do you want, sister dear?"

"I want Bella and you to come shopping with me tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"I want Bella's opinion on a few items for the condo. I also have something I want to get for Jazz and I would like your opinion on that item. I'll pick you both up at two sharp!"

"I haven't asked Bella if she wants to go."

"She does. Trust me. Now get back to whatever you were doing."

"Love you too, Ali," I laughed.

"I was fine until you did that!" Alice cried with a sniffle. "You are horrible, Edward Anthony!"

I laughed again. "Alice, I tell you something nice and you call me horrible. Are you okay?"

"I didn't think I would actually miss you and the parents so much."

"Guilt trip delivered, received and accepted. Bella and I will be ready to go at two."

"Thank you, Edward! Love you, little brother! See you tomorrow!" Alice chirped before hanging up.

I closed my phone and shook my head at it. I walked into the bathroom and lost my train of thought as I caught sight of the gorgeous woman sitting in our bathtub.

Bella opened her eyes and turned her head toward me. "Was that Alice on the phone?"

I forced myself to remember how to speak. "Yes. We'll be going shopping with her tomorrow afternoon."

"How did she guilt you?"

"She told me she missed me and sniffled," I admitted as I took off my clothing.

"Sneaky little pixie," Bella chuckled.

I climbed into the tub and wrapped my arms around Bella, holding her tightly to me. She took one my hands and started playing with my fingers.

"This was a good idea. Just the two of us, relaxing. I was thinking maybe you and I should make dinner for Carlisle and Esme tomorrow night. It would be a nice way to thank them for letting us live together like this. I know it's not something a lot of parents would allow."

"Carlisle and Esme are very loving people. Not to mention that my mother was being perfectly serious when she said she wasn't ready for me to move out."

"Esme and you are much closer now. I like seeing that. But why is it? I mean, I could tell the first time we talked about her, you were very devoted to her."

"I love my mother very much, Bella. It hurt me to keep her away from me, but she and Alice are alike in many respects. If I had not put that distance between us, I would have explained about Jessica and I never want my mother to know about that."

"But why?"

"Mostly because the exact circumstances are not something anyone wants to tell their mother. Some of it is shame from being so easily fooled. And then there are the things I believe my mother would do if she knew. Shunning people may sound rather old-fashioned, but I assure you it still occurs. No matter what Jessica did, her parents don't deserve to be shunned for her mistake. My mother will see that differently."

"How can you care so much about someone who hurt you?"

"I don't care about her, Bella. I just don't want my mother to waste time or energy on people who don't deserve it."

"Well why didn't you say that to start with? That actually makes sense."

I chuckled at my beautiful Bella. She was always surprising me with her statements. "Why don't we move onto a better topic?"

"Like what?"

"Do you feel prepared for your math exam on Tuesday?"

"I thought you said we were moving on to better topics."

I grabbed the washcloth out of the water and put Bella's bodywash on it. I pushed her up into a sitting position and started washing her back for her. "It is a better topic. You have to admit you've been doing much better this semester."

"All thanks to you and your tutoring."

"And to you for slowing down and believing in your capabilities."

"Yeah, that too," she chuckled.

I handed her the towel, and then started cupping water into my hand and washed the soap from her back. "What class is your current favorite?"

"Same one from the beginning of the year and I expect it will be the same at the end of the year," she replied. "My literature class. You know my Frankenstein paper was a huge hit with the teacher."

"Do tell," I said as I kissed her back.

"My teacher said no one had ever argued that the townsfolk were the monsters in the story. She said every student she's ever had has either written about the doctor or the monster. She especially liked how I pointed out that the monster was only driven to dark ways because he succumbed to the peer pressure of the evil townsfolk."

"And here I was worrying your teacher would think you slightly insane. Sounds like she considers you to be brilliant."

"She may have mentioned the words 'absolutely most talented' or something to that effect," she chuckled as she washed her feet. "She also asked me about something you asked me about."

"Really?"

"Yes. She asked me if I had thought of teaching at the college level. She said if I changed my major now, then I wouldn't have to worry about adding classes to catch up. She says it's early enough in my academic career to switch to the higher level and only add two extra classes next semester to catch up."

"Do you think you can handle that workload?" I asked with concern. Bella had given me the towel back and I quickly washed myself. The water was starting to get cold.

"Well one class would be a higher level psychology class and I'm not worried about that at all. But the other class would be a speech class. All of the presentations in the class will be oral. Some of them you'll have time to prepare for and others will be decided at the beginning of class. I can just imagine myself stuttering and turning red in front of everyone. I was going to put the class off for another year, but with the higher level requirements, I'll end up taking three different speech classes and I can't put off the first one any longer."

"You aren't going to let your fear of attention get in the way of you becoming Professor Cullen, are you?" I asked as I stood up. I grinned at her, letting her know I was teasing her. Bella might hate attention, but she was rarely too scared to take on a challenge. I'd heard Angela call her the 'Fearless Bella Swan' a few times and I had to agree with Angela about that.

Bella snorted as she took my hand and got out of the tub. "Probably not. But you never know with me."

I tossed her a towel. "So I've learned."

She shrugged as she wrapped the towel around her. "I told you I'm not like most people."

"I know," I said, walking over to her and hugging her tightly. "And I love that about you."

"I'm going to play some music. Any requests?"

"Whatever you choose will be fine," I replied, letting her go. I dried off and dressed quickly.

She was just closing the CD drawer on the stereo when I walked into our room. She smiled at me and went back into the bathroom to dress.

I listened as the music started out with an acoustic guitar and drums. I could tell from the rhythm and tempo it was country. What was Bella thinking? She knew I hated country music.

_You got someone here wants to make it alright  
Someone that loves you more than life right here  
You got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here_

_  
I know your heart can get all tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself  
When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me_

You know I know you like the back of my hand  
Did you know I'm gonna do all that I can, right here  
I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep  
When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here. Oh, yes I am  
So take your worries and just drop them at the door  
Baby leave it all behind

When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me  


_Baby let me be your safe harbor  
Don't let the water come and carry you away_

When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me  


_You got someone here wants to make it alright  
Someone who loves you more than life right here __(Bring it on home – Little Big Town)_

I looked up to see Bella peaking at me from the bathroom door. I smiled at her and opened my arms. She held up one finger. She went to the stereo and put on one of the classical music CDs. She ran to our bed and crawled into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"It was tolerable. You know my feelings on country music."

"I kind of like it."

"And why is that?"

"Were you listening to the words?"

"Yes."

"So what do you think the song was about?"

I grabbed her hands and twined our fingers together. "I think it was about trusting the person in your life to help you with all of life's troubles."

"Good to know I'm not the only observant one in this relationship," she chuckled. She looked up at me, love shining in her beautiful, big brown eyes. "I just thought it said everything you were trying to tell me last week when I couldn't sleep. Thank you for not throwing a fit. I promise to limit your exposure to country."

"Limit?" I laughed.

"Oh, yes. I won't break out the hard core stuff just yet. I'll ease you into it."

"Bella, I hate country."

"Edward, I will show you the benefits of country music. I don't like all of it, but there are some very good songs out there. Besides, the less you fuss, the easier I'll go on you."

"Is that so?" I asked, turning her around to face me.

"Absolutely," she whispered before leaning in and kissing me.

My entire body reacted to her lips pressing against mine. With the craziness of the week and the move, it had been so long since we'd had time to ourselves for anything more than a few kisses. I cupped her neck and head in my hand and wrapped my other arm around her waist, pulling her tighter against me. Bella responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I let us fall back onto the bed with her on top of me. I slid the hand lying on her back under her shirt and rubbed it across her silky soft skin. She moaned softly and I smiled. I felt her smile, too.

She pulled away and looked down at me. "I love you, Edward."

No words in the English language had ever sounded sweeter to me. I pulled her back to me, finishing our kiss.


	59. 59B Quiet Night P2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**A Quiet Night at Home – Part 2 (Lemon)**

"So what do you think the song was about?" I asked Edward, hoping he had been listening.

He moved my hands from behind him and locked our fingers together. "I think it was about trusting the person in your life to help you with all of life's troubles."

"Good to know I'm not the only observant one in this relationship," I chuckled. I looked up at him, willing him to see how much I loved him. "I just thought it said everything you were trying to tell me last week when I couldn't sleep. Thank you for not throwing a fit. I promise to limit your exposure to country."

"Limit?" he laughed.

"Oh, yes. I won't break out the hard core stuff just yet. I'll ease you into it."

"Bella, I hate country."

"Edward, I will show you the benefits of country music. I don't like all of it, but there are some very good songs out there. Besides, the less you fuss, the easier I'll go on you."

"Is that so?" He turned me around so I was facing him.

"Absolutely," I whispered. I leaned toward him and kissed him softly.

It was supposed to be a little kiss, but Edward put one of his hands at my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist. I doubt air could have passed between us. It had been entirely too long since we'd had enough time alone to kiss this way, to touch this way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to keep my hands out of his hair for just a little while.

He laid down on the bed, pulling me down on top of him. He moved his hand under my shirt and rubbed back and forth across my skin. His touch was as electrifying as ever. I couldn't stop myself from moaning as my body flushed with the heat of his touch. He smiled against my lips, letting me know he had heard me moan and had felt me blush. I smiled too, wondering how he could affect me so much.

I pulled away and looked down at my wonderful, perfect boyfriend. "I love you, Edward."

His green eyes were full of love and tenderness, mixed quite thoroughly with desire. He pulled me back to him and started kissing me again. This time he licked at my bottom lip. I decided to tease him a little. I kept my lips tightly closed. Edward moved his hand from my back to the side of my breast and I gasped. He chuckled against my mouth as he slipped his tongue in. I teasingly bit his tongue. We both started laughing.

"What was that?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You were cheating," I said, smiling at him.

"You were teasing."

"I most certainly was."

I leaned down and kissed him, behaving and letting him in this time. I moved my hands under shirt and rubbed his stomach muscles, tracing the defined lines along his abs. I pulled away and tugged at his shirt. He sat up and let me take it off. I let him take mine off in return.

"You are so beautiful," Edward said, staring into my eyes. He made me feel like he was staring into my heart and soul when he looked at me in that way.

"Edward, what do you see when you look at me?"

He reached out a hand and stroked my hair. "I see a beautiful young woman. I see brown hair that's silky and soft. And when you see it in the sunlight, there are little red flecks in it. I see warm brown eyes that look deeper than should be possible. Those eyes let me know what you're feeling and sometimes thinking. I see a heart-shaped face that's usually pale, but takes on the most beautiful shades of red or pink when you get embarrassed." Edward ran his finger across my bottom lip. "I see soft red lips that constantly chase away my thoughts and make me want to kiss you forever." He moved his hand down and placed it over my beating heart. "I see a heart and soul filled with love and goodwill. I see the beauty of those two things outshines any physical beauty in this wide world."

"Wow! I was just figuring you'd say beautiful, but all of that works, too!"

"Bella," he chuckled as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much. Even your quirky sense of humor."

"Oh, don't pretend! You know my sense of humor is what ensnared you to begin with!"

"How do you figure that?"

I leaned back and looked at him, once again enjoying seeing his love for me in his sparkling emerald eyes. I touched my hand to his cheek, near his temple. "The first time I saw you laugh, a true one that reached your beautiful eyes, was that first night when I told you about scissors and missing appendages."

"Did you know no one had gotten me to laugh that way in nearly three years?"

"Really? But you hung out with Emmett so much?"

"It's not the same. You aren't the same. Everything you say is so refreshing and different from what others would say in the same circumstances. It's one of the many things I love about you, Bella."

I pushed on his shoulder until he was lying down on the bed. I kissed up his neck and along his jaw. "I love you. I've missed you this week."

"You made that clear with your little dream," he chuckled as he tried to breathe.

I nibbled his ear lightly. "Just what did you hear from that dream?" I moved down and started trailing kisses across his chest.

"I think it would be easier to show you," he whispered, running his fingers down my sides. I shivered from the sensation. "I'm sure I could get you to repeat a few of those sounds."

I laughed as I sat up to look at him. "Is that so?"

He wrapped his arms around my back and before I could protest, I was underneath him. He smirked at me before leaning down and kissing me. He moved his lips to the hollow behind my ear, knowing it was a very sensitive spot for me. It took me a moment to remember to breathe. I felt his warm breath against my cheek.

"Are you feeling up to this tonight?" he whispered.

I smiled, loving how he was more concerned about me than what he might want. "Are you?"

"Could you give me an answer for once and not another question? I want to know what _you_ want."

I stared into his eyes for a long moment, watching his desire flicker there as he patiently waited for my answer. I could also see the longing he felt for me. I think he had missed me this week as much as I had missed him. "I want you, Edward. I want to feel your hands all over me. I want to have your lips on mine. And when we've made love and we're as close as we can get, I want us to hold each other and for you to hum to me."

"That's very specific, Isabella," he whispered as he moved his lips closer to mine. "Do want that in any particular order?"

"Whatever order you choose is just fine with me," I replied.

He closed the distance between our lips. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but still filled with emotion. He slowly deepened it until the only way we were able to breathe was through the exchanged breaths we blew into each others mouths.

His hands were everywhere at once. They roamed up and down my sides, over my breasts, and across my stomach, just below my belly button. Every single part of me seemed to be overheated as his hands and lips moved over my body. It was absolutely amazing and we were still mostly dressed. I couldn't even imagine what was to come.

He must have noticed how much clothing we still had on because he stopped doing all the wonderful things that had been driving me crazy and started pulling down my pajama pants and underwear. I lifted myself to make it easier for him. I chuckled as he threw my clothes over his shoulder, never taking his eyes from me. He quickly took off the rest of his clothing and got back on the bed with me.

"I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed by how perfect and beautiful you are," he whispered as he kissed along my jaw. His lips found mine once again as he let his weight down on me, keeping most of it on his arms. He stopped and hugged me suddenly. "I love you so much, Isabella. It would kill me if you weren't here with me."

"Where did that come from?" I whispered, holding him tightly against me.

"I don't know. I just love you so much and sometimes, it feels like my heart is going to burst from it."

I smiled at his words. "I feel that way, too. And I don't ever plan on going where you aren't."

I pulled his face to mine and pressed our lips together again. I needed him to know I meant what I said. I wasn't going anywhere. As long as Edward was sure I was the one he wanted, I was going to be there for him, loving him, being loved by him, and enjoying every minute of it all. How could I not? This was more perfect than any fairytale could ever be!

He started up with his wonderful multi-tasking abilities again. I wanted to do the same for him, but I couldn't get my brain to work properly. I settled for gripping his sides and holding on tightly to him. There couldn't possibly have been a single inch of skin on my chest his lips had not covered. He moved across my shoulder and started his way down my arm.

"Edward," I moaned, forgetting what words I had wanted to say after that.

He ignored me and continued his wonderful torture. He went down my arm, to the inside of my wrist, and across all my fingertips. And when I thought I couldn't stand a single second more, he started at the fingertips on my other hand and worked his way up that arm. How the hell was he so good at this? I wasn't complaining or anything, but I didn't think this was fair at all! It was his turn to get tortured for a while.

I let him make his way up my shoulder and over to my neck. I fought my brain and forced it to work. "Edward, my turn."

He locked our lips together again as he rolled us across our bed so I could be on top of him. I pulled away, moving my lips to his jaw. I planned to do to him exactly what he had done to me. I kissed him at the base of his throat and smiled when his breathing hitched. His hands flew to my hips and he pulled me away slightly.

"Do you have any idea how that affects me?" he panted. His green eyes were darkened with passion.

I smiled wickedly and kissed him there again, making sure to put extra pressure and slightly sucking at the skin. Edward let out a deep moan and I smiled, feeling very satisfied with my work. I moved my lips to the area where his neck and shoulder met and repeated my little kiss. He moaned again, pulling me closer to him.

I sat up and traced patterns into his chest. I followed my hands with my lips. By the time I got near his hips, he was shivering with anticipation. I pressed my hand to his heart and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his pounding heart against the palm of my hand. I did that! I made him feel this way!

As if he could read my mind, he whispered, "You make my heart fly, Isabella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered, as I kissed him softly.

He wrapped his hands around my hips and helped me lower myself onto him. I had to put my hands on his shoulders to brace myself against the wave of pleasure that hit me as he slowly entered me. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his.

"You okay?" he panted, as he stopped me from moving.

I could only nod my head. He started lowering me again until he was completely inside of me. I shivered from the sensations running through me.

"Are you cold, Bella?"

I managed a hoarse laugh. "No. Far from cold, Edward."

He tilted his face and captured my lips into another fevered kiss. He gently rocked my hips to see if I was ready for more. I started moving, letting his hands determine the rhythm for us. We moved together slowly at first, but Edward soon quickened our pace. I gasped from the pleasure of it and he stopped moving.

I chuckled at him. "Edward, if you keep stopping us, we are never going to get any sleep tonight," I panted.

He smiled at me as he started moving us again. "I just don't want you hurt, Bella."

"Edward, we are past the stage of where I can be hurt. Everything you are doing is giving me so much pleasure that I don't know what to do. It's enough just trying not to scream. I'd hate to alert your parents to what we're doing in here."

"Bella, we're on the third floor and the stereo is on. If you want to scream, go right ahead."

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that, Tutor-boy. Isn't going to happen."

He must have taken my words as a personal challenge. As soon as I leaned forward and started kissing him, he jerked his hips up and drove himself even deeper into me. I grabbed his bottom lip between my teeth to keep my scream in. I quickly let him go, hoping I hadn't hurt him.

He was chuckling at me and running his tongue over his lip. "Any harder and you would have bit through my skin, love."

"Then I suggest you don't do that again."

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

I was getting ready to inform him when he jerked his hips again. "Edward!" I cried, raking my nails over his shoulders.

I put my hands over my mouth and glared at him. He smiled back.

I leaned down and whispered angrily, "That was not cute! I do not want to make things weird with your parents."

"Bella, they were young once. They aren't stupid. They don't expect either of us to wait two entire years to be together."

"Please, Edward," I pleaded, kissing his cheek tenderly. "We can save this for sometime when they aren't home."

"I guess I did forget to mention that," Edward said, smirking at me. "Carlisle took Esme on another date night."

I tried to focus on his words and comprehend them, but he was doing that hip thrust thing again and I was screaming his name once again. He somehow managed to pull my lips into another kiss with his. I couldn't tell what part of me was moving faster, my tongue or my hips.

I couldn't breathe right with him kissing me this way. I moved my head to his shoulder and tried to pull in air as Edward kept us moving together. My stomach started twisting and tightening as I struggled more and more to get air into my lungs.

"Bella," he moaned, as he pressed me harder against him.

I could feel him throbbing inside me and that alone was enough to push me over the edge. My back arched as we called out to each other as we reached our release together. I fell against him, shivering and shaking. His chest rose and fell rapidly from our activities. He rubbed my back and kissed the side of my head again and again. He kept whispering he loved me and that I was beautiful. I kept my eyes closed, feeling too dizzy to open them. I felt him move us and then I felt the blanket slide over my skin. He held me tightly, my head resting against his chest. I could hear his heart pounding as he worked to catch his breath.

"I love you, Bella. You are so beautiful. I hope you know I would tell you that even if we hadn't just shared that."

"I know. I love you, too."

We were quiet for a long time, just trying to slow our breathing and enjoying the closeness we were feeling. Edward stroked my hair tenderly. I ran my hand back and forth above his heart.

"Any thoughts on what we should make for Carlisle and Esme tomorrow night?" he whispered.

"I was thinking it might be a good time for you to teach me how to make pizza," I whispered back.

"We'll need to go to the store to get the proper ingredients."

"Good!"

"You're very enthusiastic about the grocery store, Bella," he chuckled softly.

"It will be another first with you. We've never actually gone shopping together. I suppose we would have if I hadn't been in that cast for so long."

"I love how you can take delight in the most mundane activities."

"Any activity with you is far from mundane, Edward."

"I'm flattered, Bella."

"You want flattery? Okay, Tutor-boy. Try this on for size. That statement I made last week, it's true now."

"You are going to have to be a lot more specific than that," he chuckled. "You make an awful lot of statements, love."

"Take a guess."

"Okay. Let me think a minute. Was it you telling me how good of a kisser I am? Have I improved on that?"

"Not even close. Guess again."

"This would be so much easier if I could just read your mind."

"You're a lot of things, Edward, but superhero ain't one of them," I chuckled.

"You really are absurd," he chuckled, hugging me tighter. "I give. My brain still isn't functioning normally yet. It's still dazzled by you and your perfect body."

"Sure it is," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I'll tell you anyway. Are you ready to be flattered?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"What you just did, the way you just loved me … _that_ was mind-blowing," I told him. Edward's breathing hitched and I started laughing.

He pressed me firmly against him with his hands against my back. "Those sounds you made, the way you screamed out for me … _that_ was what I heard from your dream." I gasped and Edward laughed. He kissed the top of my head. "Go to sleep my Bella. We've given your poor heart enough of a workout for today."

He started humming my lullaby and any arguments I may have had disappeared. I closed my eyes and relaxed completely, loving the way his arms fit securely around me. This was my little piece of Heaven on Earth. I could live this way forever. Right! Just like pigs fly and vampires roam the Earth with their werewolf buddies. If only …


	60. 60E Pizza Pie

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Pizza Pie**

Bella had been dancing around all day singing under her breath. Everytime she would almost get loud enough for me to hear what it was, she would catch herself and smile at me. I had tried dazzling her into telling me a few times, but she had resisted all my attempts. She had nearly driven me crazy and Alice's added laughter had not helped matters. Bella was in such a good mood she completely forgot to be worried about attention as she danced around and had me twirling her in the middle of the stores Alice drug us into.

We were forced to help my sister shop for three hours straight. I was not surprised at all to find out there really wasn't anything my expertise was needed for. Alice had just wanted to have me around. I finally had to promise another shopping trip just to get her to release us. She was happy to know we were cooking for the parents, though.

Bella and I were picking up all of our ingredients for the pizza. She'd run off to find the sauce I wanted before I could stop her, leaving me to pick out the fresh vegetables. I quickly grabbed what I needed and took off to find her. I couldn't stand not having her at my side for even a minute. I pushed the cart over to the sauce aisle and found her hopping from one foot to the other while looking for the sauce. It was by her feet, but she was looking at the top shelves. I snuck up behind her, hoping to finally find out what she was singing.

"_When the moon hits your eye - Like a big-a pizza pie - That's amore. When the moon hits your eye - Like a big-a pizza pie - That's amore._"

I grabbed her from behind and started laughing. "Is that what you've been singing all day?"

"Yep!" she chuckled, leaning into my embrace. "Those are the only words I remember."

"Bella, you are simply absurd."

"Yeah, yeah! But I'm not seeing this sauce you spoke of."

"Look down, love."

She did and started giggling. "Oh! There it is!" She pulled away from me and grabbed the jar. She set it carefully in the basket and grinned at me. "Having fun yet, Edward?"

I laughed as I pulled her back into my arms. "How could I not with you here?"

She turned and checked over the vegetables I had picked out. She crinkled her nose slightly.

"What is it, love?"

She smiled sheepishly at me. "Can you leave mushrooms off a few slices?"

"I think we can arrange that. It'll cost you, though."

"Is that right?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I nodded my head.

"And just what will it cost?" she asked, brushing her lips over mine.

I lifted her off her feet and kissed her deeply. I slowly set her back down. "I think that covers it," I told her, resting my forehead against hers.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "I told you the trip to the grocery store would be good."

I laughed and spun her around, keeping her between my body and the cart. I didn't want to chance her running off again. We started pushing it together, making our way over to the baking aisle.

"We need some flour. Esme was running pretty low on it," I said.

"I think you should be in charge of the flour," she chuckled.

I smiled, remembering what happened the last time Bella was allowed near a bag of flour. "Yes, we certainly don't want you in another cast." I set the flour into the cart and surveyed our items. "We've got vegetables, sauce, dough, flour, pepperoni, cheese …"

"Three kinds of cheese!" she interrupted happily.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Three kinds of cheese. I think we've got everything."

"Nope! You're forgetting the dessert."

"Bella, I don't think anyone will have room."

"But Edward, it's the first time we're cooking together. I want it to be special. Can we please get a dessert? If no one eats it tonight, we can have it some other time."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Tiramasu! It's Italian and in the frozen food section so all we have to do is defrost it and viola!"

"You know pizza isn't truly Italian, right?"

"Shut it, Tutor-boy. Let me have my moment!"

"And to think you kiss me with that mouth!" I smiled, pulling her closer by her hips. I loved the way her body fit into my hands. It was as if she was made just for me.

"Keep teasing me and it will be quite a while before you get any more kisses."

"Then I'll have to be on my best behavior because there are few things I enjoy more than kissing these lips of yours," I whispered, keeping my lips just inches from hers.

"Jeez, Edward!" a booming voice said. Bella and I turned our heads to see Jacob smiling at us. "You can't even do some grocery shopping without attacking the poor girl."

"How do you know it wasn't the other way around?" Bella shot back, grinning wickedly and pulling me forward by the loops on my jeans.

"Holy hell!" Jacob said, looking shocked.

"Jacob, I've never seen you flustered before. It's not a good look on you," I said, trying to hide my smile. "But don't feel too bad. Bella enjoys catching people off guard. You should see her with Alice."

"You've caught Alice?" Jacob asked, staring at Bella with awe.

"Once or twice," she giggled, wrapping her arms around my back.

I glanced at Jacob's overflowing cart. "Stocking up for the end of the world?"

"Nah!" Jacob laughed. "I've got some friends staying with me from La Push and the guys eat like their mothers never feed them. I'm actually here with Samantha so if you can stick around on this aisle, you'll finally get to meet her."

I looked down into Bella's curious brown eyes. "Samantha is Jacob's girlfriend. I've never gotten to meet her yet since I only ever see Jacob at work."

"Yeah, Samantha's got a temper," Jacob chuckled. "She's too likely to beat up the clientele if I let her near the club. She hates it when girls look at me!"

"Jacob! You were supposed to meet me over by the beer!" a young woman with shiny black eyes said as she stalked towards Jacob. Her hair was shoulder length and the color was somewhere between a very dark brown and a black. Her bangs framed her delicate eyebrows and thick lashes perfectly. She was almost as short as Alice, but one look at her told you she could hold her own with Jacob.

"Someone's in trouble," Bella sang softly. I chuckled under my breath.

"Shut up," Jacob hissed through his fake smile. "Samantha, honey! Look who I ran into it! You remember me telling you all about Edward?"

"Edward? Is that the guy with the crazy sister who wanted to beat you up for almost getting him arrested?" Samantha asked, glancing at Bella and me.

"I didn't say it like that, but yes," Jacob replied.

Samantha took a deep breath then smiled at us. "Sorry. Jacob has his_friends_ over this weekend and they are eating us out of our house and home. I'm usually not rude." She put her hand out. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Samantha, Jake's girlfriend."

I shook her hand first. "Edward."

Bella shook her hand quickly. "Bella."

"Jake always speaks highly of you, Edward. It's nice to finally meet you. And to meet a friend of Jake's who doesn't want to clean out my fridge," Samantha said, giving Jacob a little glare.

I chuckled. "I am sorry you are being so taxed. I'm sure it takes enough just to keep Jacob well fed on a daily basis."

"You aren't kidding," Samantha sighed. "We should get together sometime. But for now, we have to get back home before Paul, Embry and Quill start eating the furniture."

"I'd say she was poking fun, but with those guys …" Jacob chuckled. "Anyways, any plans to come out to the club soon?"

"It's hard to know with school. And Alice finally moved in with Jasper," I told him.

"It's about time," Jacob chuckled.

"Jake," Samantha said, giving him an exasperated look.

"Catch you later, Edward," Jacob said, with a little salute.

"See you around, Jacob," I told him, watching Samantha and him walk off down the aisle.

"She was really cute. But a little scary," Bella whispered, looking up at me.

I leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Not to worry, love. I would have protected you if necessary."

"And just who would have protected you?" Bella laughed, poking me in the stomach.

I flinched and she smiled wider.

She wrapped me in her arms and said, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more," I said, kissing the tip of her nose. "Let's get your dessert and get home."

Bella nodded and we made our way over to the frozen food section. She found what she considered to be the most authentic box of frozen Italian dessert and placed it into the cart. We checked out and got everything back to our house. Bella opened the dessert and set it on the counter to defrost.

I laid the ingredients out on the kitchen island. "I normally clean and cut the vegetables first. I'll need a bowl for each. Onions, mushrooms, black olives, and green peppers." I turned to the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out the bowls I needed.

"What should I do?" Bella asked.

"Can you slice the pepperoni?" I asked, putting the bowls down onto the island.

"Sure."

"The cutting board is right under the sink. Go ahead and cut it here at the island, so I can use the sink for the vegetables."

"Okay."

"You take direction really well, Bella."

"You are the one who knows what he's doing."

"The last time I tried this, Alice was the student and she was far from cooperative." I turned on the water and started rinsing the vegetables off.

"That was your first mistake!" she laughed. "You can't have two Alphas in the kitchen at the same time."

"So you are the Beta, Bella?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, no, Edward. I am the Alpha, the Beta and the Omega, but I'm letting you have your moment to shine."

I dropped the onion I had been holding and spun around to look at her. She clapped her hands together and laughed at me.

"Got you!" she sang.

"Bella …"

"…you are absurd. I know, I get it!" She chuckled as she unwrapped the pepperoni.

I turned back to the sink, shaking my head. I finished washing the vegetables and pulled out the extra cutting board.

"Edward, is there a radio down here? We need some music!"

I dried off my hands and went to the little radio hidden under the cabinet next to the refrigerator. I found an oldies station I knew played Sinatra and Dean Martin. "This should blend nicely with our Italian theme."

Bella wrinkled her nose at me.

"Give it a try, love. I gave country a try last night."

"You did," she conceded. "I promise to give your music a try."

I started cutting up the vegetables as the music filled the kitchen. I recognized the song by the low saxophone sound. It was 'Tenderly' by Ella Fitzgerald. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella. She was gently swaying to the song as she carefully cut the slices. I smiled, feeling happy to have introduced her to something new.

I finished cutting up the vegetables and took the cutting board over to the island. I scooped the vegetables into their bowls.

Bella smiled up at me. "Is this enough?"

I looked down at the slices on her board. "Perfect. Would you mind washing the boards while I get the flour and dough ready?"

"Not at all. The farther away I am from the flour the better off we both are."

I grabbed a plate and put it onto the island. She scooped the slices onto the plate then took the boards from me.

The song on the radio changed. I wasn't sure yet what it was, but it was a busy tune. I looked over to see Bella dancing at the sink. I chuckled to myself as I pulled out the dough for the pizza crust. I set the bag of flour in the middle of the island to be sure it wouldn't get knocked over by accident. I reached under the island and pulled out my mother's rolling pin. Bella came over and leaned down on her elbows, watching me closely.

"You have to put flour on the roller and the dough so they won't stick to each other or the island," I explained. I moved the plate and bowls further down the island. I opened the bag of flour and took a handful, sprinkling it over the countertop. "It's easier to get it on the dough this way." I took the ball of dough and pressed it into the flour, rolling it until the entire ball was covered. I sprinkled flour on the rolling pin while I turned it with my other hand. I pressed the pin against the dough and started to flatten it out. I stopped a few times to sprinkle more flour on the rolling pin.

"I'm impressed," she said suddenly. I looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Well, you've been sprinkling away and you only have flour on your hands and a little on your shirt. I doubt I would do that well."

"Come over here with me and let's find out."

"We want to feed them sometime tonight, Edward. You better do it."

"Get over here before I go and collect you," I said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled, but came around the counter.

"Stick your hand in the bag and grab the flour. You're going to sprinkle it over the pin while I turn it."

Bella did as I asked and managed to keep the flour on the counter.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

She giggled and clapped her hands together, sending a cloud of flower over her face and shirt. I stared at her, trying hard not to laugh. Her brown eyes widened and she looked down at herself and then up at me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing at her, clutching at my side as I shook hard from it.

She turned toward the counter. I tried to stop myself from laughing so I could apologize.

"Be… Bel… Bella," I finally managed.

She turned back to me, cocking her arm back. I instinctively closed my eyes and felt something hit my face and neck. I blinked my eyes open to see her smiling wickedly at me. I wiped a finger against my cheek and held it out before me. She had pelted me with flour.

I returned her wicked grin as I strode forward, locking her between my body and the counter. She squealed, unsure of what I was planning. I held her arms at her sides and rubbed my cheeks against hers, giving back some of the flour. She laughed and tried to get her wrists away from me.

"What on Earth?" my mother yelled from the doorway.

I looked up to see her trying not to smile. "I was teaching Bella how to make pizza," I replied with a smile.

"It looks like you were teaching her how to make a mess," my mother chuckled. "You two start cleaning up the extra flour. I'll be right back." She left the room.

Bella stared up at me. "Is she mad?"

"No. She's up to something. Let's get this mess cleaned so we can finish making the pizza. This time, you stay away from the flour."

"Deal!" She wet the end of the dishcloth and turned to me. She softly wiped away all the flour from my face and neck. When she was done, she gave me a little kiss on the lips.

"You'll have to shower the rest out of your hair tonight," she said, brushing a few strands away from my forehead.

I took the towel from her and cleaned her cheeks off. I kissed her forehead. "Don't forget to wash your hands."

She smiled at me and turned toward the sink. I went back to the island and finished up with the crust. I pulled out a tray and set the crust on it. Bella came back over, carrying the sauce jar. I turned and pulled out a spreader from the utensil drawer. She slowly poured the sauce onto the crust while I spread it out.

My mother came back into the room. "Stop for just a second. I have something I want to show you."

Bella put down the sauce jar and I laid the spreader on the edge of the crust. We followed my mother over to the kitchen table. We sat down and she pushed a photo towards us. It was a young couple laughing and hugging. They appeared to be covered in flour.

I chuckled. "What is this?"

"When your father and I were first together, we lived in a very tiny apartment near the college campus. We didn't have much money and we could never afford to eat out. Your father used to save up and once a month, he would buy expensive ingredients and make a special dinner for us. On this night, my Aunt Elizabeth was visiting. Your father decided home-made pizza would be our special dinner. I was trying to help him and he kept trying to tell me he knew what he was doing. Mind you, the dough was sticking to everything but itself. Well, when I pointed out that he hadn't used enough flour he tossed a handful at me. I retaliated. We ended up coating each other and every possible surface with flour. It took me nearly a week to get it all out. My Aunt snapped this picture. She told me she was positive Carlisle and I would have a lasting marriage. She said she'd never seen two people who could take such a mundane moment and turn it into a beautiful memory. When she passed away a few years later, she left everything to me with instructions to live a good life with Carlisle and raise a loving family."

"I bet your aunt is very proud of you," Bella said softly.

My mother smiled brightly and put her hand on Bella's cheek. "Just as your parents are of you, dear. Now! No more dilly-dallying! If you get the pizza in the oven in the next ten minutes, it will be ready just as your father gets home."

Bella stood and walked over to the counter. I moved toward my mother and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for showing me that."

She patted my shoulder. "Bella and you remind me so much of your father and I. Be happy, Edward. What you have with Bella is very special and will last forever if you take good care of it."

I hugged her and kissed her again. "I love you and I'm sorry for the last few years."

"I know, son. No need to speak of it. Go and help Bella now."

I smiled at how easily my mother had forgiven me. For the first time in years, I felt completely happy and free. I walked over to Bella and kissed her cheek. She smiled brightly at me, warming my heart even more. My life felt complete and it could all be traced back to choosing to go to dinner with Alice. I really would have to get her something special for her birthday.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Alright, friends, neighbors, readers, reviewers ... there are only **7** chapters left to our little story.

The winning line of my little poll is ... drum-roll please ... Chapter 44 (Edward) - For as long as I lived, I would be at her side. No matter what I had to do, what trials I had to face, I would never give up. I would do anything for her.

Ah! To have an Edward! LOL!!!!


	61. 61B Conversations

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**This is one year and three months from the Pizza Pie night …**

**Conversations**

I was dancing with excitement as I cleaned up our room. Edward and I had been living together in his parents home for a little over a year now. I was the messy one, of course! But cleaning wasn't the thrilling thing. It was that today was the last day of classes for Edward!

I'd had my last final yesterday. We would have the entire summer together this year! I wouldn't be working and I wouldn't need summer school for math this time. Three months of nothing but time with Edward, doing whatever we wanted. And when school started back up in the fall, it would be the final semester for both of us. We would be graduating right before Christmas. Even more thrilling, after graduation, we would be free to set a date for our wedding!

Alice and I were making plans for Edward's birthday next month. I stopped and sighed happily at that thought. He was going to be so blown away! We were planning a huge surprise party for him. I was learning to play his piano in secret so I could play for his birthday.

Alice was in charge of the venue and decorations and she was as thrilled as she had been planning Emmett and Rosalie's wedding! My brother and sister-in-law had gotten married the previous summer and Rose was now four months pregnant. They had an appointment next week that would tell us if it was a girl or a boy! I was going to be someone's aunt!

I let my mind drift back over the last year and a half with Edward. He was still just as wonderful and perfect as he had been when I met him. He was as much of a gentleman and as concerned for my happiness as he ever had been.

We spent every Saturday night meeting up with everyone. We alternated between the movies and going to the club where Jacob worked. Edward and I had even gone on a few double-dates with Jacob and Samantha. She really was much nicer outside of the grocery store.

I hadn't had any nightmares since right before Emmett moved out of the house. Edward kept them all away. And I found I loved him a little more each day, even though I couldn't understand how it could be possible. Edward meant everything to me and I loved him more than I could ever say. I wanted him to have the best life possible.

I shook my head to clear my mind. I needed to get this work done. I could ponder my happy life later. I grabbed up our dirty clothes and headed downstairs to do a load of laundry.

I thought I was alone in the house, but I heard his parents' voices coming from the open door to his father's study. I repositioned my bundle so I could knock, but then my ear picked up what they were talking about.

"Carlisle, you're being silly," Esme said.

"He's so bright, Esme," Carlisle insisted. "He can be ten times the doctor I could ever be. But he'll never choose that path with Bella in his life. He can't stand to leave her side even for school as it is. If he's constantly being paged or going to seminars … he'll never do it, Esme. It's a waste."

"You are wrong, my darling husband," Esme countered. "No matter what path Edward chooses, he will be using one of his many talents and he will go above and beyond to be the best at it."

"Esme, I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel Edward will be settling if he chooses to become a music instructor at his college," Carlisle replied. "Don't get me wrong. I love Bella as if she were my own daughter. I truly do. But I don't see how she can let him toss it all away."

"Carlisle!" Esme fussed. "How can you say that? You know that Edward's choice not to attend medical school is his own. And think of the lives our son would touch with his love of music. Have you ever watched his face when he talks about his music or plays? He may be smart enough to be a brilliant surgeon, but it's not his passion. I thought we always said we wanted our children to be passionate about every part of their lives. I thought we agreed we would let them make the choices that allowed them the best life possible."

"We did, Esme," Carlisle sighed. "I just think the best life for Edward would be medical school."

I couldn't listen anymore. I was in danger of sobbing at any moment. As quietly and as quickly as possible, I made my way back up to our room. I closed the door and cried out.

Carlisle was right. I couldn't let Edward pass up medical school. It would be too selfish of me. He had been at least considering it when I met him. Now, he refused to even discuss it with his father. After everything Edward had ever done for me, every kindness he'd ever shown me … I had just been thinking of how I wanted him to have the best possible life … I just hadn't realized it didn't include me.

I looked around the room. This was going to be his room again. It was only temporarily ours. In the back of my mind, I had always known that possibility existed. I had always wondered just how long this amazing life with him would last. I loved him so much, it hurt. But, I couldn't let him throw away medical school for me. He deserved better. I wouldn't be the thing that held him back.

I found my book bag and tore out a sheet of paper. I found a pen and sat down to decide how to say goodbye in a way he would understand. I was doing this for him … I loved him enough to walk away.

_Edward,_

_Please know I will always love you. I never want to hurt you and I'm sorry if this does that in any way. Our futures lay down different roads and we can't reach them together like we once hoped. Please don't go back to being distant. You have to stay your same loving self for Alice and your parents and our friends. I'll always love you, Edward. You'll always be my best friend. I'll send Em over for the rest of my stuff to make it easier for you. Maybe one day, you'll be able to be my friend, too. You know the number if you want to talk._

_Love, Bella_

I took the page and folded it in half. I took off the promise ring he had given me. I put the ring inside the paper and laid it on his dresser. I put my cell phone right on top. It wouldn't be right to keep it since I was still on his plan. I looked at the items on his dresser. I knew this was the first place he would go when he got home. He always took off his watch and laid it on the dresser as soon as he came into _his_ room.

I grabbed a bag and packed as many clothes as I could fit. I took my bag and backpack and made my way out of the house. I was lucky enough to not be seen by his parents. I didn't want them to feel bad for watching out for their son.

I climbed into my truck and started it up. I pushed the engine as hard as it would go, trying to run away from the pain that was quickly clenching my heart. The very idea of Edward not being at my side made me feel like I was being ripped in two. The tears and sobs shook me as I made my way to the house I had grown up in. Emmett had never gotten around to selling it so it would thankfully be empty.

As I pulled into the driveway, my truck made a loud groaning noise and died. I was pretty sure it was for the last time. I laughed ruefully then screamed angrily. I slammed my fists into the roof of the old truck. This was probably the single worst day of my life. Loosing my parents hadn't even hurt this much.

I angrily wiped away my tears with the back of my hands. Then I yanked my bags and myself out of the truck. I slammed the door shut and kicked it hard with my foot. It hurt my foot more than the truck.

I limped over to the house. I used the key under the eave and let myself in. I locked the door, stomped up the stairs and threw my bags into my room. Anger was much better than hurt. I slammed my door shut and locked it. I grabbed the first thing I could touch and threw it hard against the far wall. It ended up being a CD case. It shattered on impact, tossing little plastic shards everywhere.

I screamed again. I kept it going until my throat started to hurt. I threw myself on my bed and cried into my pillow. I tried not to think, but every happy memory I'd shared with Edward over the past year and half went through my mind. At some point, I fell into a fitful sleep.

The dream was wonderful and I knew it would hurt all the more when I woke up. In this dream, I was lying on my bed and crying in my sleep while Edward was banging on my door. He was begging me to let him in, telling me how much he loved me.

I knew this would never really happen. As soon as he read my letter and talked to his parents, he would know medical school was his true path. He would go onto medical school and become as accomplished as his father. He would probably even thank me someday, if he ever talked to me again.

I smiled as I heard Edward's angry growl in my sleep. He sounded like a lion when he did that.

"Bella! Damn it! Open this door or I'm kicking it in!" this dream version of him yelled.

I chuckled in my sleep. Sure, Edward had muscles and he was quite strong, but he would never really kick in a door. That only happened in movies. I chuckled again as I heard the crash of the door as it flew open and slammed into the wall. I could just picture the doorknob sticking in the wall. This was a really funny dream. Humor was even better than anger or hurt. And then I realized how stupid it was to think that and I started sobbing in my dream all over again.

I suddenly felt his arms around me. I didn't want this dream anymore. It was all wrong. I tried to tear myself away from it. It was too much ... too vivid ... and too wrong. Edward was not coming here. He was going to stay at his house and go over medical schools with is father. They'd probably sit together at the big oak desk in Carlisle's study. Esme would be standing there, proud of both of them.

"Bella," he sighed, pressing his face against mine.

I could feel him and smell his breath. I knew I had vivid dreams but this was ridiculous. My mind wouldn't even leave me in peace!

"Bella, please wake up," my dream Edward said.

I giggled. I couldn't help it. It was such an absurd dream. "I can't wake up right now."

"Why not?"

"You won't be here when I do."

"Bella, I _am_ here."

"Nope. This is just a really crazy dream. Edward is at his house. He's probably going over medical school choices with his dad."

"Bella." Even his chuckle was perfect in this dream.

How dare he laugh at me! Dream version or not! "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because, my only love, you aren't dreaming. You're delirious from getting yourself so upset. Please open your eyes and look at me."

I made myself be completely still. I thought about his words. I thought about how my face felt wet from real tears. I thought about how the arms around me were snug and warm, and very real. I opened my puffy eyes and stared right into his sad, green ones.

I looked around the room to the window. The sun had set and the moon was up. I must have been asleep for hours. I tried to sit up, but he refused to let me go.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you and take you back home, where you belong."

"No, Edward. I don't belong there. You do. You need to go to medical school. That's what you were supposed to do before I came along."

"Bella, I appreciate what you are trying to do. That being said …" His eyes darkened to reveal his anger. "I can't believe you would think you have the right to choose my path all by yourself! This is supposed to be _our_ life, which means we both make equal choices and have equal responsibilities for _our _decisions."

"But you would never choose the right path. You would choose the one that gave you time with me."

"They're the same thing, Bella."

"No, they're not, Edward."

He moved me so I was sitting up and facing him. "Bella, stop thinking and listen to me!" His yelling made me pause. Edward never yelled at me. "Bella, you are the only future that matters to me. I don't care about what job I have when I finish school. I only care that at the end of the day, I am going home to you." He reached out and wiped my tears away as he smiled at me. His eyes were full of love as he stared into mine.

"But your parents …" I started.

"What about my parents?" he asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Your dad sounds so upset about you not going to medical school," I mumbled.

"How do you know that?" he asked, looking carefully at me.

"I accidentally overheard him talking to your mom," I admitted. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was getting ready to do our laundry and noticed they were home. I was going to say hello to them, but then I heard them fussing about you."

"And that's what brought all this on?" he asked, his eyes growing dark with anger again.

I could only nod my head. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, you are the only thing that matters to me. I don't care if my father isn't happy with my choices. _I_ am happy with them. I thought you were happy with them, too." His voice was so full of sadness with that last sentence. My heart ached for putting him through this.

I pulled back and looked into his face. "Edward, I have been happy. So happy I couldn't even believe it most days! Don't you see! That's why I feel so awful your dad is upset! Edward, I feel like I'm being extremely selfish to be so happy and to not think of your future. You've done so much for me. And if this is what I need to do for you, then it doesn't matter how much it hurts me."

"Bella, this is _our_ future for _us_ to decide. And nothing that hurts you could ever be right for me. Your pain is my pain, just as your happiness is my happiness. Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course! With everything in me, Edward!"

"I want to be with you in the same way, Bella. I'm not settling by choosing to be a college instructor. I'm providing myself with a way to have normal hours to get home to you all the sooner."

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against his neck. I took a deep breath, filling my nose and lungs with his wonderful smell. This was the only place I ever cared to be. It didn't matter where we were … in a house, a boat, or a box! As long as Edward was holding tightly to me, it didn't matter.

I decided now would be a good time to tell him about the rest of my day. "About that whole instructor thing … I talked to Mr. Jones today."

"Mr. Jones … head of the English department at my school?"

I nodded my head. "Mrs. Sims from my school set up a meeting with him for me. Mr. Jones has a position opening up right after graduation. He looked over my papers and grades and said he'll give me a shot at the job. I get a semester to prove myself and if he likes me, he'll offer me a contract for the job."

Edward lifted my face up by my chin. His green eyes were sparkling with excitement and love. "Bella! That's the best news I've gotten all day!"

"Are you sure this is what you want, Edward? Are you sure you want to live on teacher salaries? With me?"

"Bella," he sighed. "How could I want anything else? You are the most beautiful woman, in mind, body, and spirit. And for some reason, you love me with your whole heart. How could you ever think this wouldn't be enough for me?" He looked away for a second, then turned his attention back to me, my favorite crooked smile on his face. His eyes were dancing with playfulness.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Bella, do you trust me?"

"From the moment I met you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my ring. He put it back on my finger and kissed it. He smiled up at me. "Bella, let's get married. Right now! Tonight!"

"Edward," I chuckled. "This is Seattle, not Vegas!"

"Bella, come away with me. Let's fly out tonight. It'll only take a few hours to get there." He held me gently at my elbows. "Bella, I don't want to wait until we finish school. Please! Say you'll come away with me and be my wife."

"We only have the one semester left. And everyone will be so upset if we leave them out." I was trying to keep him from making a choice we would regret. The thought of becoming his wife tonight filled me with butterflies and joy. There were no doubts or possible regrets on my end.

"Don't you want to marry me, Bella?" he asked, his eyes sad again.

"Of course I want to marry you! It's all I've been thinking about for months now! Edward, I just don't want us to make a rash decision and then regret it." I put a hand against his cheek. "I would never regret becoming your wife, but you might regret not involving our family and friends."

"We can have a party when we get back. They can be a part of that. Right now, I just want it to be you and me. Bella, will you marry me?"

I smiled up at him. "Yes, Edward."

He pulled me against him and kissed me with so much love and desire, it was staggering. I was stupid to ever think of walking away from this man. I would never try it again. He was right. All of our little and big choices were just that … ours! We each had equal say-so. I needed to remember that.

Edward released me from the kiss and took my hand tightly. He was so happy and in such a hurry I had to laugh at him as he pulled me from the bed, nearly causing me to tumble over.

"Edward!" I giggled. "Please! You know I'm clumsy. We need to be careful on the stairs."

He scooped up my legs and carried me bridal style down the stairs. He set me down in the living room and we stared at each other for a long moment.

"Bella," he sighed as he ran his hand from my cheek to my neck. "Tonight you will be my wife."

I nodded happily. He returned the smile as he took my hand and led me out to the Volvo.

We made it to the airport quickly. Edward negotiated with the attendant and got us on a flight to Vegas that was leaving shortly. We had just enough time to make it through security and board the plane.

We sat in first class, staring deeply into each other's eyes. I'm sure we wore matching goofy grins. We would be married tonight. He would be my husband for the rest of our lives. I would be his wife!

"Isabella," he whispered against my lips.

I smiled. He was the only person who could call me that without me minding. I closed the distance and kissed my soon-to-be husband.

"Do you remember Frank and Cecile from your job?" he asked.

"The couple with the ship and horseshoes? They were so cute and old. You got sick that day."

"I wasn't exactly sick," he admitted, looking shyly at me. "I was more … spooked. Cecile said something to me. I was already worried I liked you too much, too soon. And then when she came over with her husband, she told me you were a special girl and I should marry you quick before someone else scooped you up. I didn't know what I was more afraid of … my feelings for you or the idea that someone else would be with you."

I smiled happily at him. "Even then you were falling for me, weren't you?"

"Completely!" he agreed, cupping his hand against my neck. He slowly pulled me close and kissed me deeply.

"When did you decide you wanted us to get married one day?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Edward!"

"During the Opera."

"Why then?"

"Well, I was already thinking about all the trips we could take and how they would all be great because of how you see the world so differently. And then, at the Opera, the way you saved all of your questions for intermission and after the play. It let me know just how much you cared for me. I knew I would never find anyone else who loved me the way you do. I was pretty sure no one could love you more than I could."

"I've always felt just as deeply for you. And in just a few hours, I'll prove it to you by becoming Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

He kissed the back of my hand. "Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"Bella Cullen!" I chuckled. "I really like the sound of that, Edward."

"So do I, love." He pulled me in for another remarkable kiss.

I was squealing on the inside! I was about to become Edward's wife! Emmett would kill us both for sneaking off, but I couldn't bring myself to care! Bella Cullen! That was soon to be me!


	62. 62E Vegas

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Vegas**

Bella was finally going to be my wife. I couldn't contain my excitement. I kept leaning over and kissing some part of her face or hand. Every mode of transportation we took seemed to be moving too slow … the Volvo, the plane … this taxi! Our taxi finally pulled up in front of the hotel. I paid for our ride and escorted Bella inside.

There was a man in a very expensive looking suit behind the counter. "Welcome to Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino. How may I assist you?"

"I would like to get a room for the night," I replied.

"Just the one night?" the man asked.

"Yes. We will be flying out in the morning," I explained.

"Any particular requests for your room?" the man questioned.

"A view of the bay would be nice," I replied.

"Certainly. Let me just see what we have available." The man stared at his computer for a few moments. "We have one of our 750GR rooms available. I believe you will find it fits your needs perfectly. Here is your key card. Please be sure to return it when you check out tomorrow."

"Thank you." I handed him my credit card. "No need to tell me the total." I nodded toward Bella and the man immediately understood. I'd learned over the last year and a half that as long as she didn't see or hear the total, she didn't bother arguing about the money I spent on her.

"If you'll just sign here and here, you can go up and enjoy your room," the man said, pointing at the areas.

I signed his form and shook his hand.

"Thank you for choosing to stay with us. Have a pleasant night."

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and led her over to the elevators. We were quiet as we made our way up to the floor and into the room. Bella walked over to the large windows and looked out on the night.

"Bella." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, setting my chin on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"I was trying to decide if we should get married tonight or tomorrow morning. Which date sounds better to you?"

"I really don't care as long as at the end of one of them, you are my wife."

"Well, then let's just go tonight," she said. The excitement in her voice thrilled me. She really did want this as much as me.

My phone started ringing. I pulled it out to see my sister's name flashing. "Alice."

"You better answer it. She'll just keep calling if you don't."

I flipped the phone open. "Hello."

"Edward Anthony! Where the hell are you? Where is Bella? What happened? Mom is freaking out! She says she heard you yelling and then you took off out of the house without a word! She says she hasn't seen Bella all day and that she was supposed to be at home today," Alice yelled.

"Bella is fine. We're away together."

"What do you mean you're away together? Away where?"

"Alice, we are fine. We'll be home tomorrow night."

"What's going on, Edward?"

"Our parents were having another conversation about medical school and Bella overheard it."

"Oh, no! Is Bella okay?"

"She is now, after I retrieved her and put her ring back on her finger."

"Ouch! Um … Guess that explains why you didn't tell them where you were going."

"Considering they ran off the love of my life and made her feel selfish …" I stopped talking, trying to reign in my temper. However misguided my father was, he was only doing what he thought was best for me.

"You know I'm not going to say anything, so please tell me where you are."

"Alice, I will tell you everything when we get home."

"You're doing something very un-Edward of you, aren't you?" Alice asked.

I didn't respond.

"Okay. I can attempt to wait until you get home. Just to warn you, we'll all be at the house when you get back."

"I expected as much."

"Have Bella call Emmett. I love you both. Be safe and get home quickly."

"We will. Night, Ali." I closed the phone and looked up at Bella.

She was biting at her lip. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly.

"Everything is fine. Alice just wanted to make sure you and I were okay. She says you need to call Emmett."

Bella sighed as she took my phone. She dialed Emmett's number as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Hi, Rose! Is Emmett around?" Bella looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Hi, Em. No. Wait! Yeah. Well, if you would just let me talk! There was a misunderstanding and I went out for awhile. Edward came and found me and we talked things over, but it was late so we just decided to stay the night where we were. No, I promise, I'm fine. We'll be home tomorrow night. No, you don't need to break anyone's face. It was a misunderstanding. Yes, I know you love me. Give Rose a hug and kiss her belly for me. Love you too, Em."

"That didn't sound very nice."

"He was convinced you had done something to hurt me. Esme called him in a panic saying she'd heard you screaming and that you'd run out of the house. She said our room looked like a tornado hit it."

"That's your fault, love. You threw our laundry all over the floor."

"I was on my way to do the laundry when I heard your parents talking."

"And instead of waiting to speak with me, you ran away?"

"I love you enough to walk away if that's what's best for you."

I knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into mine. "Isabella, you will always be what's best for me. I love you and I could never have any kind of life if you weren't in it."

"You really mean that?"

I took her hand and put it over my heart. "With every beat of my heart and every fiber in my soul."

She smiled at me and it was absolutely breathtaking. "Then let's go get married."

I laughed as I hugged her tightly to me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"Let's find the phone book and see what chapel we would like to go to," I told her, standing up and pulling her with me.

We found the book and a bunch of brochures with it. I went through the phone book while she checked the brochures. I couldn't sit still! I was too excited! Bella was finally going to be my wife and have my name.

She handed a brochure to me. "This one looks nice, Edward."

I took the brochure from her and scanned it. The chapel was called Mon Bel Ami and offered a large variety of wedding packages, complete with pictures. "This does look nice. Do you want a dress?"

"Not a wedding dress. I think we should dress up, but only as if we're going to a really nice restaurant."

"I think I know just where to go. There are some shops here in the hotel. Let me make the reservation with the chapel and then we can go find the clothing."

I pulled out my phone and dialed the chapel. Since it was in the middle of the week, they had several openings. I chose a time slot that would give us an hour and a half to get ready and get there. I hung up the phone and smiled at my beautiful Bella.

"Let's go see what we can find to wear."

"And you are sure you aren't going to regret not having our family and friends here?" she asked, studying my face closely.

"Bella, I will be too busy screaming to the world that you are my wife to care about anything else."

She smiled and nodded as she took my hand. We went across the hotel and over to the shops. I decided Bella should find her dress first and then I would find something to match it. We went through three stores before she found the dress she wanted. She even kept herself from looking at the price tag. I couldn't wait to see her in the dress. We went into the men's clothing store and found pants and a shirt for me fairly quickly. We headed back up to our room to change.

Bella took the bathroom and I changed by the bed. I had found a nice pair of black slacks and a jacket to match. My shirt was an ivory button-up. Since I wasn't going to wear a tie I left a few buttons open at the top. I was just getting my shoes on when Bella stepped out of the bathroom.

She was a vision; absolutely stunning. She had pulled her hair away from her face with the clip she had purchased. The dress she was wearing was ivory colored and strapless. A black strip of cloth ran just under her breasts and tied into a bow just before her side. The skirt was feminine and flowing, showing the slip underneath at the very bottom. She was breathtaking and all mine. I'd asked myself a million times how I'd gotten so lucky to be with an angel, and looking at this vision in white, I still didn't have an answer.

"You look beautiful, Bella, but more than that. I don't have a word to explain to you just how wonderful you look right now."

"No need to flatter me, Edward. I've already agreed to marry you."

I chuckled as I finished with my shoe. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "It's not flattery, love. It's the absolute truth."

We gathered our things together and headed downstairs. I flagged a taxi for us and we made our way over to the chapel. The chapel was slightly tacky with all of the gold drapery and coloring everywhere, but I refused to let Bella marry me in a drive-thru or in front of Elvis.

One of the staff members met us at the door. She was very tall with wavy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "Welcome to Mon Bel Ami. Are you guests or a happy couple?"

"Happy couple!" Bella answered with a large smile. My heart swelled at her happiness.

"Very happy indeed," the woman chuckled. "I am Tanya and I thank you for choosing our chapel for your special day. Do you have a slot reserved?"

"Yes. Under the name Cullen," I replied.

Tanya checked her book. "Here you are. Edward and Isabella. Lovely names by the way. I see we have just enough time to go over the ceremony package you've chosen. Please step over here with me and I will explain everything."

We followed Tanya through a door and into a little room with two sofas facing each other. Bella and I sat on one and Tanya sat across from us.

Tanya smiled at us. "You two look just perfect together. I've seen many couples come in here and I have a knack for knowing the ones that will truly stay together. I think you two are definitely in that category. Now, onto the specifics! Eleazar is our ordained minister and he will perform the service. The marriage will be legally binding. His wife, Carmen, will handle the music. My sisters, Kate and Irina, will film and photograph the ceremony. You are not required to purchase anything. It's just a service provided as part of the package. You can decide for yourselves what you would like to purchase after the ceremony. Kate and Irina will also serve as your witnesses. If you'll hand me the rings, I will take them over to Eleazar."

Bella turned to me with wide eyes. "Edward! We forgot about rings!"

I smiled at her and pulled a box out of my jacket. I opened the box and showed her the rings inside.

She took the box from me, staring intently at our wedding bands. "But that's the exact one I was going to get you! How did you know?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Alice."

"How long have you had these?" Bella asked, her eyes moist.

"Just a few months. I didn't want to take the chance of the design being retired before we set a date," I explained. Alice had actually dragged me out the very next day after Bella had pointed them out.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried, hugging me tightly around the neck.

"Yes," Tanya chuckled. "You two will certainly make it. May I have the rings now?"

Bella laughed as she wiped at her eyes. She handed the box over and we stood to follow Tanya out.

"Do you want processional music?" Tanya asked.

"No, thank you. It's safer if Edward just walks with me. I'm not very steady in heels," Bella replied.

Tanya smiled and nodded. We followed her into the chapel. An older gentleman with long white hair was standing at the altar. Tanya approached him and handed him the box with the rings. I watched them talking and smiling as I helped Bella down the aisle.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Ready?"

"Very," she giggled.

"Welcome, Edward and Isabella," the man said, smiling at us. "I am honored to be uniting the two of you in holy matrimony. As soon as Kate and Irina join us, we will start. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," I replied, squeezing Bella's hand.

She looked up at me and smiled warmly. I could see her love for me in her deep, brown eyes. There was no fear, no regret, and no doubt. Her gaze was so intense, it made me feel weak, but I couldn't look away.

"Ah! There you two are," Eleazar said suddenly.

Bella and I turned around to see who Eleazar was talking to. One woman looked no taller than Alice, with light brown hair and the same pale blue eyes as Tanya. The other woman had shoulder length black hair and eyes that were so brown, they looked black.

"The one with the video camera is Kate," Eleazar explained. That would be the short girl. "Our photographer is Irina." The tall one nodded at us. "Are you ready to begin?"

Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. We turned to Eleazar and nodded our heads.

"Perfect!" he laughed. "Let's get started then. We are gathered here in the Mon Bel Ami chapel to permanently unite two souls in holy matrimony. Marriage is founded in love, cemented by trust, and grows with compromise and understanding. It is not easy, but it has so many rewards for those willing to make the most of it. Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, now and forever?"

"Wait!" Bella cried.

I hoped the horror I felt inside didn't show too much on my face. If Bella was changing her mind, it was her right. I would deal with it. I didn't know how, but I would find some way.

Bella squeezed my hand and smiled at me. She turned toward Eleazar. "Can we please just use Edward and Bella? We don't use our formal names."

My heart finally started beating again and I let out a sigh of relief. The ways this woman affects me … I shook my head slightly, trying to clear out the panic that had flooded my system. Bella squeezed my hand. I looked into her eyes and lost myself in them, forgetting everything but the knowledge that she loved me.

"Of course," Eleazar chuckled. "Let's try that again. Edward, do you take Bella to be your wife, now and forever?"

"I do," I replied, smiling brightly at Bella. It was maddening to keep myself from leaning down and kissing her.

"Bella," Eleazar said, calling her attention to him. "Do you take Edward to be your husband, now and forever?"

"I do," Bella said, smiling brighter than any sun or star ever had.

Eleazar took out our rings and placed them on the book he was holding. "These rings are a symbol of your commitment to each other and to your marriage. May you be blessed with love, happiness and family for all the days of your life together. Edward, will you take Bella's ring?"

I took the ring from the book and held it at the tip of Bella's finger.

"Edward, slide the ring onto Bella's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

I held Bella's gaze and started sliding the ring down her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." I lifted her hand and kissed her ring. "I love you, Bella."

She blushed and lowered her face and hand slowly.

"Bella, it's your turn. Take Edward's ring and as you put it on, repeat those same words," Eleazar instructed.

Bella's hand was shaking as she took my ring from the book. When she grabbed the side of my hand, the shake left hers completely. She slid the ring on, keeping her eyes on mine. "With this ring, I thee wed." She kissed my ring and smiled up at me as she said, "I love you, Edward."

"With the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, kiss your bride," Eleazar stated.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her with as much passion as I could get away with in front of witnesses. When I let Bella go, her face and neck were bright red and her smile was glorious.

We made our way to the front of the building. Kate and Irina took us into a little office and showed us the video and pictures. Bella decided we should get a copy of the video for the family. The only pictures she wanted were of us kissing each other's rings and our first kiss as husband and wife.

We made it back to the hotel about an hour later. Bella and I had both been smiling like idiots all the way back. We kept getting stopped so people could congratulate us.

I closed the door to our room and turned to see Bella taking off her shoes. Once they were off, she ran to me and jumped into my arms. I spun her around once as she laughed.

"Edward, we're married!" she cried, holding tightly to my neck.

"You are Bella Cullen, now and forever," I said, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Edward, I love you so much. I still can't believe any of this is real, but I promise to never take it for granted."

"You are my love, my life, my wife," I whispered, brushing my lips against hers.

Bella lifted our hands and stared at our wedding bands. They matched. My band was thick with a single diamond in the middle. Hers was styled the same, but she had two small emeralds on each side of her diamond.

"You know how much I love my promise ring, but I have to say, this wedding band is amazing. So much so, I don't even want to know how much money you spent to get this made."

"Once Alice showed me the band you had picked out for me, I knew I wanted yours to match." I started at the outside of the band. "Each of these emeralds represents something I love about you. This first is your mind, the second is your spirit, the third is your smile, and the final is your heart and soul."

"That's two," Bella giggled.

"Yes, but they are so intertwined that I felt one would do."

"I love you, Husband."

"I love you, Wife!"

"I think now would be an excellent time for you to show me just how much you love me, Mr. Cullen," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I couldn't agree more, Mrs. Cullen," I replied. I wrapped my arms around her back and leaned down to kiss my wife.

My wife! Mrs. Cullen! Bella Cullen! Those words just kept ringing through my head as I held and kissed her. My wife! I'd never known this kind of love and joy could exist. And now that I had it, I would protect it with everything in me.


	63. 63B Telling the Family

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Telling the Family**

Edward parked the Volvo in the driveway. We stared at Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche for a moment. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"It's going to be a long night!" I laughed.

"It appears so," he chuckled. "Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?"

The sound of my new name caused a giant grin to break across my face, once again making my cheeks hurt. "Absolutely, Mr. Cullen!" I leaned over and quickly kissed Edward.

We got out of the car and he took my hand as we walked up the steps and entered the house. Everyone was in the living room. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were watching TV while the ladies were talking quietly. When Emmett looked up and saw us, he turned off the TV.

"Hi," I said, giving them all a small wave.

"So which one of you wants to explain?" Alice asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked up at Edward and he was still smiling as goofily as he had been last night when we left the chapel. Not that I had room to talk! I could feel the same grin on my face. He kissed my forehead and pulled me further into the house.

"Bella and I have a little something we'd like to tell you all." He kissed my hand before holding our wedding bands out toward our family. "We're married."

Alice squealed and attacked us, knocking us back a few steps. "OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you!" She pulled away and started slapping Edward's arms and chest. "You big, dumb dolt! You didn't even let me be there for it or plan it! What's wrong with you, Edward Anthony?"

I quickly grabbed Alice into an awkward hug, keeping her from hitting Edward any further. "Relax, Alice. It was very spontaneous."

Alice nodded and I let her go.

"I'll say," Rose said as she came over and hugged me. "What brought this on?"

"I couldn't wait any longer for Bella to be my wife," Edward replied, pulling me back into his arms. "We just wanted to make it official. Please understand, we love you all very much, but we wanted a very small and simple ceremony." He turned toward his sister. "Alice, I was hoping you could whip together an announcement party for us in the next couple of weeks."

Alice hugged us both again. "I would love to! I can't wait! I already have a million ideas for it, too! And since you two snuck off without me, you both have to keep quiet and enjoy the party I put together for you."

"We wouldn't dream of interrupting your fun," he replied, smiling at her.

"Emmett?" I called.

My big brother was just staring at us.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked.

Emmett slowly stood up and walked over to Edward and me. He pulled us into a tight hug. "I'm disappointed I wasn't there, but I'm happy you're happy, Squirt. I love you guys. As long as this is really what you want, then I'm okay with it."

I started crying as I hugged him back. "Thank you, Emmett. If I had wanted a big wedding, I would have had you give me away. But you know how I hate attention."

"I know, Squirt." Emmett released us and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you're happy, Bella."

"Thank you, Emmett," I said, wiping away my tears.

Jasper came over and hugged us next. He just nodded at Edward and kissed my cheek. He could tell we were very happy and we could tell he was happy for us. We didn't seem to need words.

"Edward, Bella," Esme said softly. "Can we speak with you upstairs?"

We followed his parents into Carlisle's study. Edward and I sat on the small couch in the room. Carlisle sat at his desk and Esme stood next to him.

"Why did you run off and get married like that?" Esme asked. She was obviously upset about not being there to see us get married. "Edward, you know how much we were all looking forward to planning a wedding after graduation."

"Bella has never wanted a big wedding and I only want to make her happy. But as for why we did this _now_ …" Edward looked down at me and smiled. He pulled me against his side. "I needed some way to show Bella and everyone else that she is and will always be the most important thing in my life."

"Edward, we know that," Esme said, moving over and sitting next to us. "We see it everyday in the way you two look at each other."

He shook his head slowly. "If that were true, then the discussions about medical school would have ended long ago."

Esme clutched her throat and turned to stare at Carlisle for a moment. He frowned deeply.

Esme turned back to us and looked at me closely. "You heard, didn't you?"

I dropped my eyes and nodded my head. The tears came and started falling silently from my eyes. "I was on my way downstairs and I heard you talking. I wanted to say 'hi' to you both, but then I heard what you were saying."

"Bella thought she was being selfish so she tried to leave me," Edward explained, holding me even tighter. "She had packed her clothing and left me a note with her ring and phone."

"That explains the scream," Esme mused. She took my hand and lifted my face. "Bella, I am sorry for what you heard. I promise you that no one thinks you're selfish. We love you, Bella." She turned and looked at her husband. "Carlisle."

"Bella, I am sorry you heard anything that would make you think you're selfish. You are so far from it. I am the one who has been selfish. I was so wrapped up in what I thought Edward should be doing with his life that I didn't notice what Edward _wanted_ to do with his life. As my wife pointed out to me during that conversation, we only get this one shot at living. It should be filled with the things that make us feel complete and happy. You are those things for Edward, just as his music is." Carlisle stood up and walked over to us. He motioned for us to stand. He hugged us both tightly. "Allow me to officially welcome you to our family, Mrs. Cullen," Carlisle said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"Edward, take Bella upstairs so she can clean up a bit before you two come down and answer more questions," Esme said.

Edward nodded and led me up to our room. I laughed when he opened the door and revealed the mess behind it.

"We are going to have a busy day tomorrow cleaning all of this up."

"It would appear so," he chuckled as he led me past the mess and into our bathroom. He wet a washcloth and wiped down my face and neck for me.

"They took it much better than I thought they would," I said.

"They knew the day would come, just not when. I told you long ago I would make you my wife."

"And you kept your word, Mr. Cullen."

"How could I not, Mrs. Cullen? You are everything my heart desires and more."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "I am so happy to be your wife, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, Bella." He held me for a long while, both of us just enjoying the fact that we were together and married. "I think we need to go back down, love."

"Probably," I sighed.

He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around my waist. We went down to the living room and sat on the floor together so we could face everyone.

"Who has the first question?" I joked.

"Me!" Alice sang, bouncing around on the sofa. "Where did you go?"

"Vegas," I giggled.

"How totally Bella of you!" Alice smirked.

"Did Angela teach you that?" I laughed.

"She certainly did," Alice chuckled.

"You took my baby sister to Vegas to marry her!" Emmett groaned. "Come on, Eddie! You're supposed to be the romantic one! At least tell me you were smart enough not to let Elvis marry you!"

"Of course Elvis married us!" I said, pretending to be shocked. "And our Elvis was the pre-fat one. I think he may have liked guys, though, because he told Edward he was a 'hunka, hunka burnin' love."

Everyone stared at us while Edward laughed quietly in my hair.

"And during the ceremony, he would swing his hips around to whomever he was talking to! It was hilarious! We have video of it, too! Want to see it?" I waggled my eyebrows at Emmett.

"Isabella, you are evil," Edward chuckled against my ear.

"A video …" Esme managed "…sounds lovely, dear. Edward, why don't you put it on for us?"

He moved me off of him and ran out to the car to get the DVD. I just sat there and smiled innocently at our family. They were in for a big surprise. Edward came back in and put the DVD into the player. He moved us over to lean against the side of the sofa.

The video started off with Edward and me talking to Eleazar. "Elvis will be out in just a second," I said, trying to be serious.

Emmett was on the edge of the sofa waiting for Elvis to pop out. When Eleazar started his little welcoming speech, Emmett leaned over and punched me in the shoulder. "You suck, Bella."

"Oh, thank God!" Esme sighed.

"Bella, you are too wicked," Alice giggled.

"We should know better than to believe her by now," Rose added. "But we keep getting pulled in."

"She's very convincing when she's confident," Jasper announced.

"Maybe it's best she didn't have a full audience," Carlisle chuckled.

When the part came up where I had stopped the ceremony, the entire room started laughing.

"Look at his face!" Alice cried.

"_I_ didn't even scare him that much!" Emmett laughed.

"He's panicking!" Jasper laughing.

"Poor Eddie!" Rose chuckled.

"I've never seen you so flustered, son," Carlisle said, trying not to laugh out right.

Esme was giggling behind her hand, refusing to comment at all.

Edward held me tightly and whispered into my ear. "Look at how beautiful you are, love. You look radiant. No matter what you're wearing or what time of day it is, that is how you always look to me."

"You need to stop telling me things like that, Edward," I whispered, smiling at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't think they'll be too happy if I attack you right here in the living room."

"I won't mind."

"That much I knew myself, Tutor-boy!"

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Esme said, as she wiped at her eyes.

"I wish you would have waited for us to be there, Squirt, but you looked beautiful and I'm glad you're happy," Emmett told me.

"I knew he was up to something. I told him I was sure it was very un-Edward of him," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Bella makes me forget all reason," Edward chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"I think he's got it the other way around," I laughed.

"Your announcement party is going to be spectacular," Alice chirped, bouncing around on the sofa. "Rose and I are going to make it the event of the year!"

"I can't wait to tell the girls in the Garden Club," Esme said, moving closer to Alice and Rose.

"Before they try to drag me into the circle of evil, can you whisk me away upstairs, Husband?" I whispered.

"Anything for you, Wife." Edward stood and pulled me up with him. "We're going to head up to bed now."

"Do not forget about tomorrow morning's breakfast," Alice warned, as we moved toward the stairs.

"Edward," Emmett called. We turned to look at my brother. "I'm glad you married her, but if you make me an uncle, I'll kill you."

"Emmett!" I yelled.

Edward and Emmett just laughed together. I looked between the two of them. Edward kissed my forehead and started pulling me up the stairs.

"How could you find that funny?" I asked him.

"Because it's not the first time he's told me that," he chuckled.

"When was the first time?"

"Do you remember the second night you had your cast? When you made that casserole?"

"Yes."

"He told me that night!"

"That big … ugh! I can't believe he actually told you that! We weren't even doing anything back then!"

He shrugged. "He loves you, Bella. He wants what's best for you."

"I understand that," I said, as he closed the door to our room. "But he should understand I know better than to get pregnant at this point in my life! I'm only twenty-one and a half! I have one more semester of college left!"

"Calm yourself, Bella," he soothed, hugging me and stroking my hair. "What's going on? You never get this upset with Emmett."

I let out a big breath and started to hug him back. "I think it's all just catching up onto me ... all the stress from yesterday, my dead truck, and the excitement from last night."

"Last night was pretty amazing. And that was just getting to marry you. I don't have a word for what went on after," he chuckled, kissing my neck.

"It must not have been that great if you don't have a word for it."

Edward laughed darkly. "Why don't we repeat it and see if we can find a word together?"

"Why, Mr. Cullen, I do believe you are trying to seduce me!"

"Mrs. Cullen, it was you who bewitched me from the moment we met."

"Laying it on a little thick, aren't we?"

"How so?" he asked, staring into my eyes and rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I got the impression I annoyed you that first night."

"You did, a little. But even that counts. The fact that you _could_ annoy me proves I was under your spell right away."

"And to think it all came from you deciding to go to dinner to see if I would bite."

"I will always be grateful to Alice for making me go."

"Me too."

"But enough talk, Mrs. Cullen. The only sounds I care to hear from this point forward are the ones that let me know you are enjoying the slow torture I am about to perform on your heavenly body."

"Jeez, Edward! Are you trying to make me faint before you even touch me?"

He laughed and picked me up. He tossed me on our bed and went over to the stereo. He put on one of the rock CDs and set it to repeat.

"Just how long do you plan on torturing me tonight? I saw you hit that repeat button."

"As long as it takes," he replied as he crawled over me.

"As long as what takes?"

He ran his nose along my jaw and kissed my chin. "For you to let go and forget anyone else exists in this world except the two of us."

It was going to be a long night with my wonderful husband … and I couldn't have been happier!


	64. Bonus Last to Know

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Bonus Chapter – The Last to Know …Two months before Edward & Bella get married.**

**EMMETT'S POV:**

"Where's the Squirt?" I asked Rose, as I plopped down next to her on the sofa.

"She went up to bed. I think she tired herself out with that fit she threw over that math test she's taking tomorrow," Rose told me.

"I should go wish her luck," I sighed, getting up from the sofa once again.

"I'm sure she knows," Rose said, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, you don't want to disturb her," Alice interjected. "She's probably asleep by now! She always passes out once Edward hums that lullaby to her."

"Besides, if you go up there now, you'll probably let something slip about the pregnancy and I'll be very angry with you," Rose warned.

"I won't mention a thing! You said you wanted to wait until you were further along and I agreed," I reassured her.

"Emmett, let's race," Jasper offered.

As much as I wanted to beat the snot out of him, I also wanted to wish my little sister luck. I hadn't really had much time with her since my wedding and everything. It sucked to only see her once or twice a week.

"I always wish her luck before big exams. I'll be right back." I kissed my Rosie's forehead and headed up the stairs.

I thought I heard one of them whispering something about 'dead meat', but I must have misheard. I whistled as I made my way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I heard music coming from the room and was happy to know she was still up.

I knocked on the door, anxious to wish Bella luck. I knew she'd be happy that I hadn't forgotten. I knocked again, getting a little impatient. But then I thought she might have fallen asleep with the music on. I knew Edward had done it enough times.

I pressed my ear to the door, listening for any sign of them talking.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**ROSALIE'S POV:**

"Edward is Dead Meat," Jasper snickered.

"Alice! OH. MY. GOD! Alice, he's _so_ going to find out!" I cried. "What are we going to do?"

"It had to happen someday. I still can't believe he's never caught on," Alice said, shaking her head. "He's like an ostrich with its head in the sand."

"Should we call Edward's phone to warn him?" Jasper asked.

"No," Alice replied. "It's time for this little secret to come out in the open. They've been together for over a year now."

"Emmett's going to freak!" I said, rubbing my stomach.

Alice sat next to me, rubbing my stomach too. "Not as much as he will when this little one goes out on her first date."

"Alice, please don't say that out loud! You know how much it freaks Emmett out. And he wants a little boy so bad. I had to yell at him to keep him from buying a bunch of baby footballs and soccer balls the other day," I explained.

"My baby sister," said a small voice.

We all looked up to see Emmett slowly making his way down the stairs. He sat on the bottom step, holding his head in his big hands.

I went over to him and rubbed his back. "What's wrong, Emmie?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**BELLA'S POV:**

"Edward," I sighed, loving the way his hands were kneading into my aching back muscles.

"Does this feel nice?" he chuckled.

"Everything you do feels nice," I muttered.

He moved his hands and massaged my shoulders, digging his thumbs into the space below my neck.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned, feeling the tension float away from his magic touch.

He chuckled again. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Do it and die, Tutor-boy," I grunted.

His hands traveled down the middle of my spine, rubbing and massaging all the way.

"God, how are you so good at this?" I asked. "Did you take a class or something?"

"No, it was all in that book I told you about."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EMMETT'S POV:**

"My baby sister," I said, practically falling on the bottom step.

"What's wrong, Emmie?" Rose asked, rubbing my back.

"I just … I never thought …" I muttered.

"What's going on?" Alice asked in that damn chirpy voice of hers. This was her fault!

"What's wrong?" I roared. "What's wrong? Your damn brother has corrupted my little sister! That's what's wrong!"

"Emmett, what happened upstairs?" Jasper asked. He was all calm, like he is almost all of the time. I bet he wouldn't be so calm if … oh! He probably had gone through that … Rosie _is_ his sister.

I told them my disturbing story. "I went upstairs to wish Bella luck. I heard the stereo on, so I figured she was awake. I knocked and she didn't hear me, so I knocked again. She still didn't hear me so I put my ear to the door, trying to see if she was really still awake. And that's when I heard it."

"Heard what?" Rose asked.

"Them," I replied.

"You're going to have to be a little more forth-coming for us to help," Jasper said.

"I really do not want to say this right now," I groaned.

"Pretend you're talking about a fictional character. Let's call her Beth," Alice offered.

"Fine," I sighed. "_Beth _was moaning _Edwin_'s name. She was telling him how good he is and asking him how he learned it. He was telling her about his book." My irrational anger pulsed through me once again. "And if I find out any of you bought him that damn Kama Sutra book, I'll rip your arms off!"

"And what if he borrowed _your_ copy?" Alice chuckled.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

"Is that the Bella Swan handbook you told me about in New York?" Bella laughed.

"The one and only," I chuckled. "Have I done a good job?" I asked, climbing off of her. "Is all the tension gone from your back and shoulders?"

"Yes, honey," she replied, smiling wide.

I leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Anything else I can do for you before bed?"

"Could you please, please go and get me something to drink?"

"What would you like?" I asked, moving her hair away from her delicate face.

"Could you make me some of that tea I like?"

"Warm?"

"Yes, please. It helps me get sleepy. Not that I need help once you start humming my super secret composition. But I would like all the help I can get."

"You shouldn't be so nervous about your math test tomorrow. You aced all of your homework on the first try this evening."

"I can't help it."

"Alright," I said, kissing her forehead. "You stay right here and I'll be back with your tea." I was walking out the door when she called me back.

"Edward! Tell Em I said goodnight. He was in the bathroom earlier."

"Okay. I'll be right back. I love you."

"Love you, too!"

I chuckled, loving how her voice sounded when she was relaxed and drowsy. I doubted she would drink much of the tea, but Bella wanted it.

As I got to the last landing, I saw Emmett sitting on the bottom step, surrounded by our family.

I heard Alice ask, "And what if he borrowed _your_ copy?" The way she was laughing worried me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Rose, Alice and Jasper snickered as they backed away from Emmett. I saw the tendons straining in Emmett's neck and arms as he stood up and turned to face me.

"Edward," he said, his tone gruff.

"Bella said to say goodnight to you for her," I blurted out. I was suddenly afraid of Emmett and I didn't understand why.

Emmett grunted, staring hard at me.

"Um … I'm just heading to the kitchen to make her some tea to relax her," I said.

Emmett grunted again. "Yeah, I guess she would need to calm down after _that_."

"You know how Bella gets all worked up," I said, thinking he was talking about Bella's earlier episode. She'd gotten herself really worked up about her math exam in front of everyone. I scooted past Emmett and headed into the kitchen.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EMMETT'S POV:**

I was having trouble forming actual words. I kept grunting. But then I found my voice. "Yeah, I guess she would need to calm down after _that_."

"You know how Bella gets all worked up," Edward said.

Did he really? But he … Did he not? Did the man have no shame or decency? He just admitted he'd been upstairs doing _things_ with my sister! And he walks right past me, like it's nothing! I was going to kill him!

I turned to follow him into the kitchen, but Rose stepped in my way. "Stop right there, Emmett Swan. The things that happen in the privacy of Bella's bedroom are not your business. They have never been your business." Her word choice struck a chord with me.

"How long has this been going on? Am I the last to know? Was anyone _ever_ going to tell me?" I asked. "Why didn't you say something, Rosie?"

"Because I knew you would overreact. Just like you're doing right now," Rose replied.

"But she's my little sister," I sputtered.

"In family hierarchy only," Alice pointed out.

"She's twenty-one, Emmett. She's not a baby or a little girl. She's a young woman and she's very much in love with Edward. Did you really think she wouldn't want to be physical with him?" Rose questioned.

"I thought she was a late bloomer," I muttered. "I thought it wouldn't enter her mind until after they were married."

"Emmett!" Alice laughed. "They have nearly a year before they graduate and can even set a date for the wedding! How could you expect them to wait like that?"

"Emmett, we've all had to make the choice between waiting for marriage or doing what we felt was right in our hearts," Jasper stated. "None of us have waited because we all know we are going to end up married. You and Rose are just the first to officially do it. Bella's happy, Emmett. At the end of the day, isn't that all that should matter."

"Do I even want to know how long this has been going on?" I sighed in defeat.

"No," Rose and Alice said together.

"Okay, then," I said, shaking my head.

Edward came out of the kitchen, giving us all a questioning look. He walked past us, holding a steaming cup in his hands. I let him walk up to the first landing then called for him.

"Edward."

He turned and looked at me. "Yes, Emmett?"

"I know what's going on with Bella and you. I'm not going to overreact or anything. Just … be careful, would you?"

He looked confused, but he nodded his head. "Sure, Emmett."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**BELLA'S POV:**

I sat up in the bed, pulling Edward's t-shirt back on. I was still enjoying the euphoria of Edward's massage. The man was truly a miracle worker when it came to getting rid of my tension and worries. That math test didn't seem so big anymore.

The door opened and Edward came in, holding my tea and looking very confused.

"Is everything okay, honey?" I asked, taking the cup from him.

He sat next to me on the bed, slowly shaking his head. "Emmett just gave me permission for something, but I don't know what it is."

"What?" I laughed.

"I don't know," he chuckled. "I was on my way up and he said something about knowing what was going on with us and that he wasn't going to overreact and that I should be careful."

I took a sip of my tea, thinking about what Emmett had said to Edward. I thought about dinner with everyone and then my little fit over my test. I couldn't see anything that had happened that would cause Emmett to say such a cryptic thing.

Edward started rubbing my neck with his thumb and index finger, causing me to moan slightly. Realization slammed into me, nearly making me drop my cup. Edward must have noticed because his free hand was holding the cup for me.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I turned to him, wondering exactly what my face looked like. The panic in Edward's eyes told me it wasn't good.

"He misunderstood," I croaked.

"What?"

"Emmett. He must have come up here earlier. He thinks what he heard was us making love! He doesn't know it was just a massage, Edward!"

Edward stared at me for a second then started roaring with laughter. I stared at him for a second, wondering how he could find this funny. And then I realized why it was … we'd been so careful around Emmett for over a year now and the one time we weren't doing anything was when he figured it out! I started laughing right along with Edward.

By the time we calmed down, we'd both had quite a few tears to wipe up. Edward was still lightly snickering as he helped me under the covers. He turned out the lights and then joined me in the bed. I snuggled close to him, letting him wrap me up in his arms. He started to hum my lullaby and I immediately began to fall asleep. My last thought for the night was of how glad I was that I wouldn't ever need to have _the talk _with Emmett. He'd found out on his own, even if he'd done it by accident and misunderstanding. Sometimes, accidents were a wonderful thing.


	65. Bonus Wedding Night

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Bonus Chapter – Wedding Night (Edward's POV)**

"I love you, Husband."

"I love you, Wife!"

"I think now would be an excellent time for you to show me just how much you love me, Mr. Cullen," Bella said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I couldn't agree more, Mrs. Cullen," I replied. I wrapped my arms around her back and leaned down to kiss my wife.

It started out sweet and tender, but Bella twisted my shirt into her hands and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I smiled against her lips and felt her do the same.

"Edward."

That one little word caused every inch of me to spark, drowning me in my desire to have every inch of the goddess in my arms. And I doubted she had any idea of just how she affected me.

I moved my lips across her jaw, down her neck, and to her bare shoulder. I kissed out to her arm and back toward her neck, earning small moans from my lovely wife. I sucked at the skin of her neck, smiling devilishly. She was my wife now … I sucked harder and she gasped. She knew what I was doing, but she didn't stop me. It aroused me even more. I let her skin go and gently licked over the spot. It was already starting to change color.

"Edward," she chuckled softly.

I lifted my head and find myself lost in those fathomless, brown eyes of hers.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she said, her voice low and seductive.

She suddenly pushed me and I fell onto the bed, surprised by her actions. She sat straddling my waist, grinning wickedly. She bent her head and started kissing my neck as she worked to undo the buttons of my shirt. She pushed aside the cloth and attacked my neck with her lips. She did to me the exact thing I had just done to her, marking me as her own.

She giggled against my neck. "I don't think Emmett's going to be able to pretend you and I are innocent anymore."

"I don't care," I growled, flipping us so that she was beneath me.

"Put a ring on my finger and you're suddenly over your fear of my brother?" she giggled.

I placed butterfly kisses all across her soft, silky smooth face. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But you need to stop kissing me and get up."

"Why?" I groaned, trying to distract her by nibbling on her ear.

"Edward." Her tone was final.

"I'm listening," I sighed. I moved and rested on my side.

"Thank you," she said, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. "I need a moment. I'll be back. In the meantime, why don't you warm up the bed for me?"

I grinned at her, running my fingertips across her collarbone. "Why don't you help me?"

"I will, but later." She jumped up and went into the bathroom, closing the door.

I groaned, but forced myself to move. I removed my jacket and shirt, putting them back on their hangers. I got my pants open and sighed. Bella was just to damn enticing some days, but I wouldn't have her any other way. I hung the pants as well, then went back over to the bed.

I pulled down the blankets and sheet and crawled beneath, letting her side of the bed warm up. I shook my head, thinking of all the cold nights she'd begged me to do this for her … and all of the times she'd pressed her cold, little feet against my calf muscles, making me jump.

There was a half moon in the sky, illuminating the room enough so lights weren't required. I thought of the first time I'd taken Bella to see the moon from the hill near our home. The way the light had reflected from her pale skin …

"Bel-la," I groaned.

Her laughter was her only reply. "Patience is a virtue, Edward."

"I lost my virtue to you a long time ago, Bella," I replied.

She laughed again. Oh, how I loved that sound!

I stared at the bathroom door, willing her to come out and join me. As if she'd heard my silent plea, there was no longer any light spilling from the beneath the bathroom door. She opened the door and stood there, leaning against the frame. My breath rushed out of me as if I'd just been hit in the stomach.

Bella was dressed … okay, maybe dressed wouldn't be the proper word … Bella was scantily clad in a deep blue negligee. It had tiny straps on her shoulders and barely reached the middle of her thighs. Her hair was down, draped over one shoulder. She had a playful smile on her lips as she watched my reaction.

"Ready to lose that virtue again, Mr. Cullen?" she asked. Her lips twitched as she tried not to laugh.

I tried to speak, but the only sound I managed was a deep groan.

She seemed satisfied with that as she slowly made her way over to me. She put her hands on the bed, bending down low, making it impossible for me to look anywhere other than right at her chest. She crawled across the bed and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. She pulled back and sat there, smirking at me.

"Do you like your wedding gift, Mr. Cullen?" she whispered.

"Do I … Oh, Bella," I sighed, pulling her into my arms. "You are … beyond words."

"It's always so amazing to leave you speechless," she chuckled. She pulled away and I pouted my lip out at her. She laughed and kissed it quickly. "It's chilly in here, Edward. And you did warm up the bed for me."

I sighed, but smiled at her. I moved over and let her have the warm side of the bed. I laughed as she snuggled under the blanket and sighed happily.

I scooted close to her, wrapping her in my arms. I started kissing her neck again. "I think I know of a way to warm you up, Mrs. Cullen."

"You don't sound very sure of yourself," she giggled.

I growled at her, getting her to laugh again. I smiled, amazed at my luck. This beautiful, loving, amazing woman was my wife!

Bella pressed her hand to my cheek and looked longingly at me. "I love you, Edward. I'm sorry for earlier. I'm … I don't know why I reacted so badly. But it … Sometimes, especially when everything is going so perfectly right, I get so scared."

"I know," I whispered, taking her hand and kissing the palm. "We've had a lot of talks about you feeling that way."

"I just … I guess I thought it should be easier by now, to not get scared and to not worry about losing you. But it only seems to get worse because the more I love you, the less I can stand the idea of not having you. I guess it made more sense to leave you on my terms than for you to leave any other way."

"Once again, as amazing as your powers of observation are, you've completely missed something very important."

"What?" she asked, confusion and curiosity evident in those deep, brown eyes of hers.

"I will never leave you. I'm much too selfish and you are too vital to my existence." I lifted her hand and kissed her wedding band. "Maybe now that you are my wife, you'll find it a little easier to believe that."

"I can only promise to try," she said, smiling.

"And I promise to keep reminding you, my love."

I leaned down and gave her a soft, tender kiss on her beautiful lips. She wiggled in my arms, pressing her hips against mine. I groaned, my arousal for her returning full force. I deepened her kiss, begging her to open her mouth for me. She parted her lips as she moved her hands into my hair, pulling me face tighter against her. Our tongues clashed, both of us wanting control of the kiss. I relented to her and she took immediate control, pushing my tongue back into my mouth. I moaned from the extreme pleasure this woman, my wife, was giving to me.

I pulled away, needing air, as I'm sure she did. I kissed up and down her neck, licking at the purple spot I'd left earlier. She moaned loudly and pressed herself against me once again. I reached down and pulled the negligee off roughly. She was completely naked now. The moonlight glancing off of her skin made her glow. My eyes traveled down her body and then back up again. She was watching me closely, as she always did. She still didn't understand just how breathtakingly beautiful she really was.

I pressed my lips to hers, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, giving a preview of what was to come. I ran my hands up and down her silky skin, wanting to memorize every single curve of her sumptuous body. She was everything I could have ever dreamed of if I'd known what I wanted. She was my other half and I would always be incomplete without her.

"Edward," she said, somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

"Yes, my love?" I whispered into her ear. She shivered as my breath touched her face.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

She grabbed my face in her hands, pulling me up to look at her. "So show me already."

I stopped breathing for a second, trying to reconcile my eyes and my brain. The love and lust in her eyes was her own, not mine being reflected back by those brown pools. We worked together to get rid of the only clothing standing between us.

Our lips crashed together at the same time I entered her. Her nails dug into my backside just enough to hurt, but not enough to break the skin. I thought about stopping to ask if she was okay, but her moan of pleasure erased my worries. She met my every thrust, sharing in my desire, passion and urgency. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me in deeper. I wasn't going to last much longer and I doubted she would either. I pulled away from her lips, both of us panting and sweating from our exertions. I rested my head against the side of her neck and she ran her hands through my hair.

Suddenly, her grip tightened, threatening to rip my hair out. Her back arched and she screamed my name. Her body pulsing around mine pushed me into my own release. I collapsed, holding her tightly to me, refusing to let her move a single inch.

"Wow," she whispered. "You must be really happy I'm your wife now," she giggled.

I smiled, knowing she was being silly to mask her other emotions. I kissed her ear and whispered to her. "Tell me how you really feel, Isabella. It's okay. You know I'll understand."

"I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good spot."

She giggled, hugging my neck tighter. "I love you."

"I love you, too, wife."

"I'm happy. I'm actually ecstatic. I think if I was standing right now, I'd be bouncing around like Alice. I'm feeling a little guilty that I got the wedding I really wanted, knowing how disappointed everyone else will be that they weren't with us. What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Content. I have the one thing I wanted in this life right here in my arms, wearing my ring, having my last name. And she loves me more than I'll ever deserve."

I kissed her, stopping the arguments that invariably followed after I told her my feelings about her. We'd never come to agreement on the way we saw each other and I doubted we ever would. I figured it was just a side-effect of the depth of our love.

I took my time, fulfilling my earlier wish and tasting every inch of her. I started with her slightly swollen lips. I moved down her neck, once against smiling at the mark I'd left. I worked my way down both of her arms and to her fingertips. Her chest and stomach came next while her gasps and moans filled the otherwise silent night.

I'd had plans to continue, but she stopped me, pulling my face back up to hers. Bella kissed me softly, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"I love you. Thank you for making me your wife," she whispered.

"I love _you_, Bella Cullen. Thank you for loving me enough to be my wife."

Every touch and kiss that followed was slow and gentle. We had no worries, no responsibilities … no reason to hurry. There was only my wife and I, sharing our love for each other. It was perfect.


	66. 64B Accidents Happen

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**We are once again jumping ahead in time. This is Bella and Edward's fourth Christmas together. They've been married for a year and a half now.**

**Accidents Happen**

"What time is your doctor's appointment?" Edward asked.

"Ten," I replied, staring at his reflection in our bathroom mirror.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. It's fine. You're probably right. It's probably just a relapse of the flu I had a few weeks ago. He'll write me a prescription for more antibiotics and I'll be back to my normal self in no time."

"I hope so. I knew we went out dancing too soon after."

"Don't start that again! I felt perfectly fine that night, as evidenced by the way we stayed up all night making love when we got home. I _know_ your parents heard us!"

"My mom may have mentioned something about wanting to soundproof our room," Edward said, a big goofy grin on his face.

I slapped his arm playfully. "You keep that up and it'll be a very long time before those hands of yours get anywhere near me."

He wrapped me up into a tender hug. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

"I love _you_, Edward Cullen." I got on my tip-toes and kissed his nose. "I'm off to the doctor. I should be home a little after lunch by the time I get the prescription."

"Would you like me to cook for you?"

"We better wait and see how my appetite is. Right now, I couldn't possibly think of eating, seeing as it would just reappear."

"That's really gross, Bella."

"You can complain when you're the one puking first thing in the morning," I quipped. "I'm taking the Volvo since you're staying in with Emmett and Jasper."

"How do you know I'm staying in?"

"They're home and the Xbox is hooked up," I replied. "Don't get into too much trouble with those two while I'm out."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he said, as he kissed me bye.

I made my way down the stairs. Rose was holding my niece, Lily, in her lap, trying to get her to smile. Lily was a year and three months old now. She had Rose's facial features, but with Emmett's hair and eyes.

I leaned down over the back of the sofa. "How are my favorite flowers today?"

"Bella, have I told you that's lame yet today?" Rose asked with a smile.

I kissed her cheek. "Nope. But thanks for the warning." I leaned forward and smiled at Lily. "How are you today, Lily Bear? You gonna smile at your most favorite aunt?"

"I'm not there for her to smile at," Alice said with a grin.

"Shush it!" I joked, poking my tongue at Alice.

Lilly started laughing, her little baby giggles filling the room. I turned back to her and kissed her little cheek.

"Thanks, Lily Bear. Be good for your mommy."

"Where are you off to so early?" Alice asked.

"Edward made me an appointment with the doctor," I replied. "He's convinced himself I went out into the world too early after my bad case of the flu and I'm having a relapse. So to appease the infamous Tutor-boy, I'm off to see the doc for another round of antibiotics."

"It cracks me up that you still call him that, Squirt," Emmett chuckled.

"You stop calling me Squirt and I'll retire Tutor-boy," I told him.

"Not a chance!" Emmett laughed.

"Bye, people!" I yelled, as I walked out the front door.

I climbed up into the Volvo and adjusted the seat for myself. I loved this damn car even if I refused to admit it to Edward. He would just run out and buy me one just like it. It had taken me two weeks of arguments to get him to agree to a used car when my truck had died the day we got married.

I drove down to the doctor's office and signed myself in. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. With the holidays, this was prime flu season and I had been worried it would take all morning. The nurse led me into the room and had me sit.

Dr. Jensen walked into the room and smiled at me. "Bella! What has you back so soon? You certainly look much healthier this time."

"My nausea and headaches are back. Edward's worried I'm having a relapse of the flu."

"Have you been tired as well?"

"Hard to tell with the holidays."

Dr. Jensen started feeling around my neck. "How's the job at the college coming along?"

"My students seem to like me. Can't ask for more than that!"

"Well, your lymph nodes are fine." He took out his stethoscope. "Let's hear your lungs."

I shivered slightly as the cold metal hit my skin.

"Big, deep breath, Bella."

I did as he said until he had listened to all the areas he wanted.

"Your lungs sound fine. Let's just get a quick blood test done."

"I really hate blood and needles, doc! Can't we skip this?"

"And have Edward show up here? I don't think so," Dr. Jensen laughed.

I laughed with him. "Yeah, he would do that. And probably have Carlisle call you, too!"

"I don't doubt it. I'll have a nurse come and draw the blood and I'll be back as soon as I have some answers for you."

"Thanks, Dr. Jensen."

He closed the door and I let out a big sigh. I hated needles! I'd already been sick once today and I knew the smell and sight of my blood would make me sick again! I walked over and grabbed a magazine from the rack. Just as I sat down, the nurse came in.

She smiled at me, but I was in no mood to return it. She was here to stab me! She took my blood and I managed to keep from looking. I was happy to not be sick! I read through three magazines before the doctor came back into the room.

"Bella, I'm going to have to send you to another doctor," Dr. Jensen said, smiling at me.

Why was he smiling at me if he had bad news? Was he loopy? What kind of doctor did I need to go see? Oh, God! Please don't let it be cancer!

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Bella, you'll need to make an appointment with your OB/GYN. You're pregnant."

"You've misplaced my test with someone else's. I'm on the pill. Have been for years."

"Were you intimate with Edward while you were taking your prescriptions for the flu?"

"Not really, doc! I was a little sick at the time."

Dr. Jensen chuckled. "How soon after you felt better?"

"Pretty soon," I said. My face and neck burned a furious red as I remembered the night in question. "Why?"

"Antibiotics can render some forms of birth control ineffective. You need to stop taking it right away and make an appointment to see your OB/GYN. He'll want to run a few tests and get you on vitamins. That sort of thing. This is good news, Bella."

I started laughing hysterically. "Only if you're going to be the one to tell my big brother and Edward!"

"Doctor patient privilege, Bella," Dr. Jensen smirked.

"Go on and hide behind that, doc! I'll remember this," I sighed, grinning at him.

"Give Carlisle my best," Dr. Jensen said as he ushered me out of the room.

"I'm sure he'll be real happy about this."

"As proud as he is of Lily, I'm sure he'll be over the moon for his only son to make him a grandpa! Quit worrying and go home!"

I got into the Volvo and just sat behind the wheel, staring at the people walking through the hospital parking lot. I knew the exact night this had happened. I had been joking about it just this morning. How was Edward going to react to this? Which one of us would Emmett kill first?

Twenty-three years old, a new college professor and I'm pregnant. On Accident!! Not that this would make me regret that night because it had absolutely been one of the hottest, steamiest nights I'd ever had with Edward. My face turned red all over. Was this hormonal? Was it starting already?

"Oh, God!" I groaned, resting my head against the steering wheel. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the numbers until I found the one I needed. I waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Dr. Johnson's office."

"This is Bella Cullen. I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Johnson as soon as possible."

"Cullen. Hold just one minute. Bella, you were just here two months ago. Is something wrong?"

"According to Dr. Jensen, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Bella! Is this your first?"

"Yes."

"How does next Friday at eleven sound?"

"Perfect."

"Do you have any questions in the meantime?"

"Can my husband come back with me?"

"Of course he can, dear. We'll see you next Friday."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and stared at it. That makes two people who were really cheery about this baby. Unfortunately, neither of them was in my family.

A baby? How did _I_ feel about a baby? I loved Edward. I had always assumed we would one day have a baby …a little piece of the both of us with his looks and my love of reading, but with Edward's math skills. I smiled as I pictured a little head of bronze hair. I realized then that I was happy about this baby. I rubbed a hand across my stomach and hoped with everything in me that Edward would be happy, too. Now, I just had to drive home and figure out how to tell him.

When I got home, it was oddly quiet. I was thankful as I made my way up the stairs. I didn't want to take the chance of blurting it out before I talked to Edward.

I opened the door to our room. He was sitting on the sofa, reading a paper. He was probably checking over an essay from one of his students. I closed the door and walked over to him.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Let me finish this paragraph and you will have my undivided attention."

I waited patiently for him.

He put the paper down and smiled. "Go ahead."

"It's about the car thing. I think we're going to need to get another one."

"Did something happen with the Volvo today?"

"Not exactly."

"What does not exactly mean, Bella?"

"I just think it might be time to let you get me a new car instead of the used one we replaced my truck with."

"Why the sudden interest in a new car?" Edward asked, as I sat on his lap facing him.

I shrugged. "I just thought you might want to have your child riding in a safer car. I'll keep the old one if you want, though."

He stopped breathing as my sentence caught up with him. "Bella?"

"I'm not sick, Edward. I'm pregnant."

Edward was clearly shocked. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

"I know!" I cried, pointing at his face. "That's the look I gave the doctor. I asked him how this was possible. Seems that antibiotics knock out the 'control' part of birth control, leaving the 'birth' part behind. So that lovely night of dancing we were joking about just this morning was the culprit." I stopped rambling and waited to see if Edward would speak. I could see in his eyes he was trying to wrap his mind around my news. "I know this is a lot to process, but could you say something _before_ I scream?"

"You're pregnant?" Edward questioned.

I nodded my head.

A smile slowly crept across his lips and into his eyes. "You're pregnant," he repeated with conviction in his voice.

I nodded again, smiling at him.

He pulled me into his arms and ran out of our room. He stopped at the top of the stairs and yelled, "BELLA'S PREGNANT!"

As soon as the echo of his scream died down, doors started opening across the house. I clung to him as I heard the footsteps running up the stairs. I lifted my head to see him smiling the goofy grin he had smiled when we got married.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice shrieked, as she ran up the stairs, beating everyone else.

Edward pulled me away from the edge of the stairs in anticipation of Alice's attack. She hugged me tightly around the shoulders, but kept away from my stomach.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" she squealed.

"Not that I'm not excited, but how did this happen?" Emmett asked, holding my little niece in his arms. "I thought you two were being careful. You haven't been out of college that long."

"Well,_dad_!" I started. "It was an accident. There was a little something Renee forgot to mention and I never knew to ask about."

"Which was?" Rose asked, as she took Lily from Emmett.

I smiled at my two favorite flowers. I leaned forward and kissed my niece's forehead. I smiled up at my sister-in-law. "The antibiotics they give you for the flu can make your birth control ineffective."

"Oh!" Jasper cried, as he started laughing. He sat down hard on the stairs. "That's just … Oh!"

"What's with him?" Edward asked.

Alice smiled. "That's how he and Rose came to be."

"Carlisle, we're going to be grandparents again. Better break out your old man slippers," Esme teased.

"I will be the youngest, hippest grandpa, Esme," Carlisle quipped. "No slippers for me."

"We have so much to decide and plan!" Alice said, taking my hand in hers. "There's clothing and accessories and where you're going to live so we can get a nursery underway as soon as possible."

"Alice, stop," Edward said softly, prying my hand from my sister-in-law's. "You're going to freak Bella out unnecessarily. Let's just be happy for the moment and enjoy Christmas. We can talk about all of this after."

"Fine! But we will talk about it," Alice warned. She quickly started smiling again. "I'm going to be Auntie Ali!" She sat in Jasper's lap, throwing her arms around him. "How's that sound, Uncle Jazzy?"

"We already have those names, Alice," Jasper chuckled. "Lily, remember?"

"Of course, I remember! I'm just excited! We all knew Rose would have a family. But who would have thought little Eddie would grow up, marry a beautiful woman and bring a baby into the world?" Alice giggled.

"So then everyone is happy about this?" I asked nervously.

They all screamed my name together. "Bella!"

"God, I hope the kid has better sense than you," Emmett joked, pulling me into a hug.

"Just so long as the baby has her sense of humor," Rose added.

"But the baby has to be musically inclined like Edward," Alice said.

"Stop!" I chuckled. "Can I just be pregnant for a whole day before you all map out our baby's life?"

Edward spun me around and smiled at me. "Our baby, Bella."

"Yes, Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Our baby."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Winner of the favorite chapter title was "Boys & Toys"

So here's the posting schedule of the final four - one chapter today, two chapters tomorrow, and one chapter the next day. Three days time and we'll be all done. I hope you all enjoy them. I've put up a new poll to see how much interest you guys have in a sequel.

Also, my buddy hellopants and I wrote a funny little story about the Cullen family visiting a home improvement store because of Emmett and a firecracker. It's called **Home Improvement Cullen Style.** Check it out if you want a good laugh!


	67. 65E Birth

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**8 months later …**

**Birth**

This was it! Months of waiting! It was finally happening! By the end of today, Bella and I would be parents. She was smiling, but I could tell she was also hurting. We had just gotten her settled into the bed. I was sitting next to her, rubbing her lower back.

"Did you call Em?" she asked for the third time.

"Yes, love. He and Rose are on their way over with little Lily. I've also called Alice and Jasper. They should be here shortly. Carlisle is on his way down from surgery and Esme is on her way from the Garden Club meeting."

"Alice won't be comfortable in the hospital," she pouted.

"Bella, she'll be fine. She insisted on coming. Jasper is bringing pillows just like you instructed."

"She's having twins, Edward! She needs to be pampered."

"I agree, love. But Alice has a few months to go. She'll be fine. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm okay right now."

"Did you want me to call Angela and Ben as well?"

"No, honey. They're vacationing in Hawaii with Ben's parents. They won't be home until next week. She'll be so upset she missed it though."

"I brought the camera. We'll have lots of pictures."

"Just leave me out of them. I'm sure I look awful."

I leaned over and kissed her temple. "You look beautiful. You are glowing. You are going to give birth to our son today."

"Do you think we're ready?"

"I think it doesn't matter," I chuckled. "He's decided that's he's ready. We just have to go along."

"Know what my favorite part of not being pregnant anymore will be?" she whispered.

I had an idea, but leaned closer to hear her. "What, love?"

"Getting to make love to you again. And we won't have an insanely huge belly in our way like the last time!"

"Bella, you were nearly eight months pregnant. Besides, I have loved your belly. It's been perfectly round and beautiful."

"I know! You certainly kissed it enough!"

"But I've always saved my best kisses for your lips." I leaned further over and kissed her deeply. The love of my life was giving me a son today. I was filled with love for her and excitement for the changes that were coming to meet us.

"Jeez, Eddie!" Emmett chuckled, as he burst into the room. "She's giving birth today! Cut her some slack and stop trying to sleep with her!"

"Emmett!" Bella laughed, wiggling her hands at him.

He bent low, giving her a gentle hug and a kiss on her cheek. "How are you, little sis?" he asked, his eyes misting slightly.

"Really good. Edward is taking great care of me," Bella replied.

"He better be," Rosalie grinned, as she entered with our niece, Lily.

"My favorite flowers!" Bella chuckled. She had said it every time since she had first seen Rose holding Lily as a baby.

Rose leaned down and kissed her cheek then let Lily do the same.

"I'm here!" Alice squealed, bursting into the room with a large bag in her hands. "I've got you five outfits to choose from to take him home in. I also brought you some comfy pajamas for after you're all done. And I found the perfect outfit for you to go home in. The salesperson assured me it was perfect for new mothers to help with soreness."

"Breathe, Alice!" Bella laughed.

Alice kissed her cheek and stared intently at her. "Are you doing okay so far?"

"Yes, I promise. Where's Jazz?" Bella asked.

"I'm here, Bella," Jasper said, as he walked in carrying four thick pillows. "With pillows as you ordered."

"Good!" Bella sighed. "Em, would you move that chair over here so Jasper can set Alice up?"

While the others made Alice comfortable, Bella grabbed my hand and gritted her teeth.

I leaned down and whispered into to her ear. "Relax, love. I know it hurts, but try to breathe. I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

The contraction passed and Bella found her smile again. She was so wonderful. "So have you come up with any new ideas for names?" she asked Alice.

"I have gotten Jasper to agree Elizabeth is the perfect name for our daughter," Alice said with a wink. "I've decided to stop torturing him and let him know I was only teasing about Jazzy Jr. for our son."

"That's good to know!" I laughed.

Jasper pretended to wipe his brow. We both knew their twins would be named as Alice saw fit.

"Actually," Alice said, her hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. "Bella suggested a name and I wanted to see what all of you thought about it."

"What is it?" Emmett asked, as Lily crawled across his large arms.

"Bella suggested Brandon would be a good name for a boy," Alice informed us.

I felt Bella's grip on me starting to tighten. I rubbed her back a little harder, trying to comfort her. I leaned down to her and hummed a little of her lullaby. She still loved it just as much as the first time I played it for her. She lovingly referred to it as her super secret composition. Her beautiful, brown eyes were closed as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

The door opened and Dr. Johnson stepped in. "Hello, family," the doctor chuckled.

Bella opened her eyes, but looked a little drawn. That last one must have been more painful than the others. "Edward, please introduce everyone," she said softly.

I kissed her temple. "Everyone, this is Dr. Johnson. Doctor, you know my sister Alice. Next to her is her husband, Jasper, Bella's brother, Emmett, his wife, Rosalie and their daughter, Lily."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" the doctor asked.

"On their way," I answered.

"Let's just see if they'll make it on time," Dr. Johnson said. "Could I get everyone to step outside?"

"Except Edward!" Bella announced loudly.

"Of course, Bella," the doctor assured her. "Edward will be with you the entire time. We talked about that, remember?"

"I'm just nervous," she apologized.

"It's fine, Bella," the doctor said softly. "All my first time mothers are nervous."

"We'll be right outside," Alice said, kissing her cheek.

We watched them all leave, poor Jasper struggling with the pillows once again. A nurse came in moments later.

"Okay, Bella. I need you to turn on your back and open your legs wide. I need to see how dilated you are," the doctor instructed.

I helped Bella as best I could and she smiled warmly at me. It melted my heart once again that this woman loved me so much.

"Excellent!" the doctor said, removing his gloves. "Bella it's almost time to start pushing. I'm going to step out and get the rest of my staff ready. We'll be right back and then we'll begin."

Bella nodded her head once. The doctor and nurse stepped out. I took her hand tightly in mine and kissed the back of it.

"Just think Bella. Very soon, we'll be holding him for the first time."

"I can't wait to see his face. And then we'll know just what to name him."

The doctor came back in with three nurses this time. They also pushed in a large cart. Bella and I looked at it and then at each other.

The doctor noticed. "It's just for cleaning him up and weighing him after he's born. I don't expect there to be any problems." The doctor sat at the end of Bella's bed and lifted up the stirrups. "Alright, Bella. I need you to scoot down some."

One of the nurses went to her right side and together, we helped Bella get into position. The other nurses put her feet in the stirrups. Bella pulled my hand tightly against her. Her brown eyes held fear, excitement and love.

I leaned close to her. "Everything will be fine, love. You can do this."

"Bella, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push while the nurse counts to ten. When she stops counting, you can rest until the next contraction. Do you understand?" the doctor asked.

Bella nodded her head.

"Okay, Bella. Here comes the first one. Lean forward a little and push hard."

The nurse counted. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Bella relaxed against her pillows, panting. She was sweating in earnest now. I grabbed the towel from her bedside tray and wiped her brow. She gave me a sad smile. I wished I could feel this pain in her place.

"Again, Bella," the doctor instructed.

This went on for nearly thirty minutes. I was a little concerned that things weren't moving along faster. It was the first time I had ever wished I had gone to medical school. Then I would know whether or not I should be concerned.

"I can't, Edward," Bella whispered. "I'm tired."

"I know, love. But you're getting so close," I told her, trying to smile for her.

"Edward, can you sit behind her? It'll give her some more leverage," the doctor said.

I moved behind her and grabbed both of her hands. I had her sitting up and resting against my chest.

"Bella, he's crowning. If you can give us one more really great push, we can get him out."

Bella nodded her head and took a shaky breath. I don't know where she found the strength, but she squeezed my hands even tighter. She gritted her teeth and pushed hard. Her whole body was shaking from the effort. As the contraction ended, she screamed and fell back against me.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced.

I tried to see, but it was hard with holding Bella this way. The room was quiet for a moment and then it was filled with a loud cry.

I laughed and kissed the top of Bella's head. "Hear that, Bella? That's our baby. You did it!"

"Edward, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

I nodded and gently laid Bella against her pillows. She watched me closely, smiling at me.

The doctor handed me the scissors and showed me what to do. One of the nurses had taken our camera and took some pictures for us. The other nurses took the baby and moved him over to the table. I followed them, looking at my son. I was watching as they weighed him when it happened …

"Edward, please step outside," Dr. Johnson said suddenly.

I turned to face him and noticed his face was strained. "What's going on?"

"I'm having a little trouble with Bella's bleeding. I need you to step outside so the nurses and I can get it under control," the doctor explained.

"I'll stay right here, please don't make me leave her side," I said quickly.

"I understand how you feel, Edward, but it really would be best if you left the room right now," the doctor replied. His tone let me know I had no choice but to leave.

I walked quickly to Bella's side and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Don't you dare leave me, Isabella Cullen! Don't you dare!"

She murmured my name as a nurse pushed me out of the room. Bella's brown eyes were locked on mine as the door slowly closed, separating us.


	68. 66E Birth2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**Birth 2**

I shook my head, refusing to believe this was really happening. This had to be some insane dream. She wouldn't leave me. She couldn't! She promised!

"Bella," I whispered to myself. "Please be safe. Please don't leave me. I love you too much to lose you."

"I heard the cry," Emmett said, patting me on the back. "How big is he?"

I turned to face him and he saw the haunted look on my face. I couldn't hide it. Bella was in trouble and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Edward." His voice demanded an answer.

"There's a complication with Bella. They made me leave," I replied, not looking up at him.

"Edward, why do you look like you're about to crumble?" Jasper asked, running over to me.

"She's bleeding badly, Jazz. They made me leave," I answered, choking back my tears.

They moved me away from her door and into the waiting area where the rest of our family was sitting.

My mother ran up to me, all smiles. "Are we late? Is he here yet?"

I couldn't keep it in any longer. I sobbed loudly and fell to the floor.

"Edward!" Alice and my mother screamed.

"Give him a minute," Emmett demanded, putting a hand on my shoulder. "There's a problem with Bella and they made him leave the room."

"What kind of problem?" Alice screamed.

"Alice," Jasper soothed, making her sit. "You have to be calm. Think of the twins."

"That's my sister in there!" Alice cried.

"And she would be very mad at you if you let anything happen to our babies," Jasper said. Alice buried her face in his chest and cried.

I watched all of this from my spot on the floor, clutching at my heart, wondering why it was hurting so much. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle and Emmett moving me to a chair. Rosalie and my mother sat on either side of me, rubbing my arms and whispering to me, telling me Bella would be fine. I wanted to believe them. I really did. But only seeing her smiling face would convince me.

The next two hours were the longest of my entire life. No one came out to talk to us. There were no sounds coming from her room. What was I going to do if I lost her?

My parents tried to get me to go down to the nursery to see the baby, but I couldn't do it. I had to stay here. What if the doctor came out and Bella needed me?

We sat quietly, except for Lily's occasional peals of laughter as someone entertained her. I ran my hands through my hair for the millionth time, trying to keep my brain from thinking the worst.

"Edward."

I looked up to see Dr. Johnson had called my name. I stood up slowly as he approached me. This man was about to either ruin my life or make me very happy.

"Edward, there was a lot of bleeding," the doctor continued. "We tried to stop it as quickly as we could. I'm sorry, son. I did all I could."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Just a reminder ... This is **not** the final chapter ... There's a little more to the story of Edward and Bella ...

For all of my buddies that I've made cry, I'm sorry. I can only offer up **Home Improvement Cullen Style.** to give you a good laugh. Leave Hellopants a good review! She earned it for the amazing outline she gave me to work with.


	69. 67E After

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. All are human.

**After**

I pushed the door open slowly. I had asked our family to stay in the waiting area for now. I wanted to be alone with her. I didn't want to have to deal with anymore of their sorrowful looks. Pity was the last thing I needed right now.

They had moved Bella onto her side, facing the window. I wanted to see her face, but I was scared to go any closer.

The pregnancy had been unplanned. It had been an accident, really. But we had both been so excited about it, just like the rest of the family. But if I had known it would end this way …

How could this have happened? And especially to her? She was so warm and loving to everyone in our life. She was as much of an angel as anyone could ever hope to be. I knew better than most that life wasn't fair, but this was far beyond that.

I forced my feet to move across the floor. I watched her still form as I crossed the end of the bed and moved toward the window. It was killing me to see her this way.

I sat in the chair Alice had used earlier. My hand shook as I reached out to touch her forehead. She felt so cold. I smoothed her hair back, tucking a lock behind her ear as I'd done so many times in our short life together. I leaned my head against hers and cried silently for the angel before me.

"Edward." It was a small whisper from a hoarse voice, but it was all my heart needed to hear.

I quickly wiped my eyes and smiled down at her. I hoped she wouldn't blame me or herself for this. If we had known to use protection that night, she wouldn't be in this pain. But we also wouldn't have a son, the selfish part of me noted. I hoped she would still be happy about the baby.

"Bella. I was so scared."

"Me, too." Tears fell from her brown eyes and her body shook with sobs.

I climbed into the bed and held her tightly against my chest. I stroked her hair and back. "You're safe now, Bella. Everything will be okay. I promise you." I doubted I would ever be able to let her out of my sight after this. I had come so close to loosing her. It was unbearable to think of life without her.

"Did … did … did he tell you?" she sobbed.

"Yes, love."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you upset?"

"No, Bella. I don't care. You're alive and safe. That's all that matters."

"But you … we can't have anymore children."

"I didn't know we wanted more than the one," I chuckled, trying to ease her worries.

"We never really talked about it. He was such a surprise."

"I've told you this nearly every day since we met, Bella. I hope you'll believe me when I tell you now. You are all I need in this life. I'm very happy we have a son, but Bella, I _need_ you."

"I need you, too. It would have been so easy to just let go of the pain … I didn't think I could take it anymore, every part of me was aching so badly, Edward. But then I thought of the night I moved into your parents' house … You crushed me against you, telling me you loved me and that it would kill you if I wasn't with you. That's why I wouldn't let myself give up … It would have hurt you and I love you too much to ever hurt you."

We held tightly to each other, taking comfort in the words we'd spoken. She'd almost … I couldn't even speak the word in my own mind. I could only keep thanking God, again and again, that Bella was alive and in my arms right now.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked.

"He's fine. He's in the nursery now. Dr. Johnson wants you to rest for a while before they bring the baby."

"What if he gets hungry?"

"They'll give him a bottle. You're too weak to feed him right now. Maybe in a few days."

"Is the family still here?"

"Yes, love."

"Do they know?"

"Yes."

Bella sighed heavily. "I guess that's for the best. At least this way, I don't have to tell them myself."

"You should try to sleep now, love."

"You have to stay with me."

"I had no plans to leave." I kissed her head and hugged her just a little tighter. I hummed to her and she fell into a peaceful sleep. I sighed deeply, relieved she was safe and in my arms. I closed my eyes and said some silent prayers of thanks.

My shoulder was being shaken. "Eddie!" I knew that voice. It belonged to Emmett.

I opened my eyes and turned my head. Our family was in the room with us. I looked down at Bella to see she was still sleeping. Her light snores were beautiful. I kissed her cheek and moved off the bed.

"How is she?" my mother asked, pulling me into a hug.

"She's very tired. I don't think she realizes just how close she came to loosing her life today," I whispered.

"Trust me, son, she knows," my mother replied. "She is just trying to be strong for you."

"I don't need her to be strong for me," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"_She_ needs it," my mother said. "You need to let her handle this the best way she can."

"It's a good thing we're still living at home," I sighed. "The doctor said it's going to be a few weeks before she can really move around and help with the baby."

"It'll all work out, Edward," my father said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Your mother and I will be more than happy to be the spoiling grandparents."

"Don't forget about Auntie Alice!" Alice chirped.

I turned to her. "You, sister dear, are going to stay rested like your doctor told you to. We are not going to be in the position of having to worry about you."

"Edward's right." We all turned to Bella, as her soft voice floated across the room.

I went to her, helping her to sit up and letting her lean against me. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head. "I'm rested. Can I see the baby now?"

I pressed the call button next to her bed. A nurse stepped in a moment later. "Bella! You're awake. Are you feeling any pain right now?"

"No. I'm fine. I was hoping to see the baby," Bella replied.

"Let me check with Dr. Johnson," the nurse said. "I'm sure it won't be a problem."

A few minutes later, the nurse returned, pushing a small cart. A blue bundle rested inside of it. My family started oohing and aahing and whispering to each other as the nurse came around to the window side of the room. She gently lifted the baby out and put him in Bella's waiting arms.

He had the faintest hint of bronze hair and wide brown eyes. He had my nose, but her lips. He was beautiful. Bella kissed his forehead and held his little hand in hers. I hugged them both against me.

"Edward, I have an idea for a name," she said, smiling up at me.

I nodded for her to go on.

"What do you think about Charles Edward Cullen? We could call him Charlie for short."

"I think it's beautiful, Bella," I replied, kissing her lips gently.

"Works for me!" Alice chirped.

"Dad would be very happy about that, Bella," Emmett said solemnly.

"He looks like a Charlie," Rose offered.

"Now we can finish his room!" my mother beamed. "Carlisle, we must go to the décor store when we leave. I know just what style lettering I want to get for him."

"Look up you two!" my father called.

Bella and I looked toward his voice. He was holding our camera. He took a picture of us …our first picture as our own complete little family. The first of many!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Two Years Later – Bella's POV:**

"Charles Edward Cullen! You get your little naked booty back over here right now!" I fussed, as I chased after my giggling son.

The bedroom door opened to reveal my perfectly wonderful husband. He took one look at me and his de-clothed son and started laughing. Charlie ran for Edward screaming 'Daddy' all the way. Edward bent down and scooped him up in one fluid motion.

"Mommy doesn't look too happy with you, Charlie. What did you do?"

"I splash Mommy!" Charlie said happily. "I ran."

I walked over and hugged my two favorite men in the all the world. Edward gave me a wonderful kiss while Charlie laughed at us. I turned my attention to the little brown-eyed devil that was my baby boy.

"Lily will be here soon. Do you want your _girl_ cousin to see your nakey-body?"

"No, Momma!" Charlie shouted, tossing his arms around my neck.

I smiled at my victory as I took my baby into my arms. I kissed his hair and took a deep breath. Charlie always seemed to smell of baby powder and Edward, no matter what I washed him with.

"Are they really coming over?" Edward asked, as he followed me across the hall, into Charlie's bedroom.

"Yes. Rose insisted they come here instead of us going there. She is so tired of being pregnant and Emmett is too afraid to fight with her," I explained.

Edward chuckled. "I can't wait to see who their son is going to take after. Lily is pretty much right down the line between the two of them."

"Only time will tell. Charlie certainly seems to be more and more like you everyday. I hardly see myself in him at all anymore," I said with a small sigh.

He took Charlie from me and put him into his shirt. He tilted our baby's face, making Charlie giggle. "Bella, you can see yourself in him every time you look at these eyes of his. They're nearly as deep as yours. And you have to know that his sense of humor is all yours."

I worked with Edward to get Charlie's pull-ups and pants on. "He has something new to show you today."

"Really?" he asked with excitement clear in his voice and face. He loved it when Charlie had something new to show him.

"Charlie, show Daddy what you learned to do today all by yourself!"

Charlie smiled and it was the exact same crooked grin of Edward's, but without dimples.

I pointed at our little boy. "That is what I'm talking about."

Edward laughed as he pulled Charlie and me into his arms. "Bella, you are absurd. Just because Charlie looks like me and can smile like me doesn't mean he no longer has traits from you."

"I know that, Edward. He's just getting so big so fast."

"Please listen to me and stop working, Bella. Charlie is only going to be a baby for a few more years. Please stay home with him and enjoy them."

"But you shouldn't have to carry all the expenses on your own."

"Love, my salary is more than enough to cover everything, especially since we own this home."

"True. I still can't believe Carlisle and Esme put up the rest of the money to get us this home."

"They love us," Edward said with a shrug. He looked at me for a moment, completely serious. "Bella, I want you to stay home with our wonderful baby boy. I'm no longer going to accept 'no' for an answer. You are staying home." Edward lay down on his back and lifted Charlie up into the air, making him squeal. "And that's final."

"I love it when you get all bossy," I chuckled, lying down next to him.

"More, Daddy!" Charlie squealed.

"More, huh?" Edward chuckled.

He rolled over and put Charlie on my stomach. He started to tickle us both. Charlie squirmed around on me while I tried to keep him in place through my own laughter. When Charlie started to hiccup, Edward finally stopped tickling us. He kissed our son's forehead sweetly then leaned over and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away just a little and smiled at me.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. You are my life and you make everyday worthwhile. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being my wife. And thank you for the beautiful little boy in your arms."

"All of those things you just said … right back at you, Tutor-boy!"

Edward smiled and started kissing me all over again while Charlie giggled between us. This wonderful life had been brought to us by one little choice to go to dinner years ago. In the last five years of my life, I'd learned life's little choices often had the world's biggest impacts.

**THE END**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB **

COME ON FOLKS!!!!! I'm My Bella, after all! Like I could really hurt Edward that badly!

I know it was a bittersweet ending, but I thought it was the right one for Edward and Bella. I want to thank you all for reading this. I never expected you guys to like this story, much less fall in love with it. The response and reviews really kept me striving to give you guys the best chapters. Give yourselves a round of applause for that! Last, but never least, major thanks to E.C. Cullen, my super talented Beta! You kept this story going down the correct path and you got everything I was trying to do!

The response to the question of a sequel has been overwhelming. I will gladly do my best to put one together for you guys. It will be a month at the earliest, though, as I have to finish cranking out Year Two first. Just know that unless I can't think of any ideas at all ( not likely ), you'll get a sequel! I'll start it with Bella's pregnancy. I think we'll all enjoy watching Edward cater to Bella's cravings! And partway through her pregnancy, Alice joins her in the land of the crazy craving wives so that should be fun!


	70. Note

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read Life's Little Choices. I hope you enjoyed it and that it brought a smile to your face.

The second story of human Edward and Bella is up and it's called "Our Little Man".

My-Bella

* * *


End file.
